Unforgivable
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 1 of "Unforgivable" series. Ever since Flashpoint, Barry Allen had to face whatever changes he has caused to the lives of everyone in Central City and beyond. He is about to face a challenge too big for The Flash to handle alone. Can he repair broken trusts between Team Flash? Or will he be left alone to face the consequences of his biggest mistake? Takes place after 3x07.
1. What Happened?

**I'm a big fan of the Arrowverse. I've watched _Arrow_ , _Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , and _Legends of Tomorrow_. I've always wanted to write a story about the Arrowverse, but first I needed to know more about the history of all the shows, as well as finding an inspiration. After months of laughing and crying from watching almost every episode, I think it's time. I may not know "everything" about the Arrowverse, but I really wanted to write something. Anyways, just sit back and enjoy. Read and review. I always appreciate the readers sharing their opinions.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for "Killer Frost"**

 **Note: _Italics_ in the beginning of this chapter means narration by Barry Allen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Arrowverse.**

 **"No one stays good in this world." - Henry Cavill, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

 _"It happens in our lives all the time. We do something we regret, and we wish we can take it back, but you can't. At first, I thought this lesson wouldn't hit me harder in the head than it already did when I created Flashpoint, changing everyone's lives. But I was wrong. Something happened. It was all my fault. I've been told over and over again that it wasn't, but after what just happened, I should be getting all the blame."_

Central City is in ruins. Buildings are damaged, cars and other vehicles are wrecked and littering the roads, fires rage on every street, city blocks are demolished, people are hurt or killed, and hope for the city seems to have evaporated. Standing in the middle of the road is Central City's hero, The Flash, a.k.a. Barry Allen. He looks at the death and destruction around him. The streets are covered in dead bodies and grieving parents/children. The Green Arrow, Supergirl, White Canary, and Firestorm are assisting the firemen in helping the survivors trapped in the collapsed buildings. Speedy was being treated by the paramedics. They were tending to her injured knee.

Even with the mask on, anyone standing close to the Flash can see that he is devastated. He promised to protect Central City until his last breath, but from the look of what's around him, he feels that he broke his promise. Losing hope and the will to go on, Barry collapses to his knees and breaks into tears. Seeing the Scarlet Speedster's current state, Oliver and Kara decided to give him some company.

"Barry, are you okay?" asked Kara.

"Obviously, he's not," said Oliver.

"I have failed this city," said Barry, his eyes still leaking tears.

"No, you did not," said Oliver.

Barry looks at Oliver and tells him, "Look around you."

"I am looking," said Oliver. "Yes, a bunch of buildings got broken down. Yes, lots of innocent people died. But that doesn't mean you have to give up."

"We can still save your world, Barry," said Kara. "When you asked me to come here, I promised that your world won't suffer. I'm still willing to keep that promise."

Barry looks at Kara for a moment before hanging his head, still in tears.

"C'mon, Oliver. He needs space," said Kara.

Supergirl continues helping the firemen while Green Arrow returns to his sister. Barry just stayed kneeling down on the road, feeling hopeless and depressed. His determination and never-say-die attitude seemed to have died with his city. He didn't know what to do except blame himself for what happened to his city.

 _"You're probably wondering what happened. Why is my city is in pieces? Why is Supergirl on this Earth? Why am I blaming myself for all this? Well, let's just say it started during a beautiful, sunny day in Central City..."_

* * *

 _Four months ago..._

It has been three days since Barry quit the CCPD. He had to do it in order to keep Julian Albert from revealing Caitlin Snow's power to his superior. Without a job as Barry Allen, he spends even more time as the Flash, while still finding time to have fun with Iris. When he's not being the Flash or hanging out with Iris, he was at S.T.A.R. Labs, the place where it all began. For him, it was always fun to be there, all because of his closest friends. Cisco. Caitlin. HR. But nowadays, the atmosphere in the laboratory has been grim.

Ever since Caitlin revealed Barry's time-traveling has caused the death of Dante Ramon, Cisco has been distant and hostile towards Barry. He would still be there talking Barry through his missions, but whenever the two face each other, Barry just keeps getting reminders about what he did to Dante. Caitlin, meanwhile, was happy to be back on the team, but she is still caught up on what happened days ago. Ever since her hunt for Alchemy, she had been trying to control her powers and her emotions. She would sometimes lash out on her teammates with her glowing ice-colored eyes and her spine-chilling voice every time she gets emotionally stressed. Whenever she feels her inner "Killer Frost" coming out, she would wear the power-dampening cuffs.

Simply put, S.T.A.R. Labs was no longer a playhouse for Barry. Meanwhile, Wally is still running some tests are just recently gaining his super speed. He is really excited to get out on the field with Barry, but Iris and Joe keep telling him to take it slow. Plus, Cisco hasn't finished designing Wally's suit. They were designing it based on Barry's description of Wally's suit in Flashpoint, where he was Kid Flash. Wally has also accepted "Kid Flash" as his codename.

There has been no metahuman activity all day. Barry is just running around the city keeping an eye out for any bank robberies or muggings. So far, all he has done is save a cat out of a tree and save a boy from falling face first into a mud puddle. Just when Barry thought it was going to be a crime-free morning, he gets a call from Cisco.

 _"Dude, Metahuman at the bank," he said._

The Flash speeds his way to Central City Bank. There was a middle-aged man surrounded by two police officers. His hands in were in the air.

"We got this, Flash," said one of the officers.

The man looks at Flash and said, "I've been waiting for you."

All of a sudden, the man disarms the two officers with a series of punches. Before the officers can stand up, the man sends a spinning energy beam.

"Guys, are you seeing this?" Barry asked through the com-link.

 _"Yup," said Cisco, observing what was happening through the security cameras. "Spin."_

 _"Seriously?" HR replied, unimpressed._

 _"Okay, so it's not one of my best," said Cisco in his defense._

Before Barry can race over to save the officers, he saw something new. Black smoke came out of the officers' heads and manifested into organic forms. One was a bear and one was a lion. Everyone in the bank, including Barry, was shocked.

 _"So much for 'Spin,'" said Cisco._

The bear and lion each started chasing humans. Meanwhile, the metahuman, or "Spin", turns his attention towards The Flash.

"Alchemy sends his regards," said Spin.

"How did you do that?" asked Flash.

"Simple. I look into their heads and turn their fears into reality," said Spin. "Let's see what's yours."

 _"How about 'Nightmare'?" suggested HR, referring to the metahuman's nickname._

 _"No, it's taken," said Cisco._

Simultaneously, Spin fires a spinning beam just Flash ran. Flash manages to clock Spin in the face, knocking him down, but the beam enters his head. He drops to his knees and clutches his head as it was aching. Black smoke emanates from his brain. When Barry opened his eyes, he can see Caitlin, except she was different. Her hair was completely white. She was wearing the exact same costume as Earth-2 Killer Frost.

"Hey, Flash," said the fake Caitlin. "Enjoying the view?"

"Caitlin" kicks Flash in the face, knocking him down. Before Barry can get up, the manifestation of Killer Frost glues him to the ground with ice.

"Like what you see?" she teased. "This is what your little shenanigans have caused."

"I know you're not her," said Flash. "You're just an image from my head."

"True, but I'm here. Physically," said Killer Frost. "Your Caitlin may not be me yet, but one day, she will be. And when she spills blood for the first time, you only have to blame yourself for whoever is that unlucky first victim."

"She will never become you," said Barry.

Killer Frost looks at the security camera.

"You watching?" she said, "talking" to Caitlin Snow. "On today's episode of Central City Daily, 'The Death of The Flash.'"

Killer Frost places her lips on Barry's and started freezing his insides. Before she could kill him, Barry vibrates his hand out of the ice and pushes Killer Frost off him. He starts vibrating to heat himself up. Killer Frost was about to attack, but Flash runs away. He comes back and zooms past Killer Frost, tripping her. He comes back again and slams her towards a wall, knocking her out cold.

Flash returns to Spin, who was forcing one of the employees to open the safe. Just as the safe was opened, Spin started messing with the employee's head. Before the employee's fear becomes reality, Flash zooms in and grabs Spin, throwing him towards a wall. Spin gets back on his feet, but Flash repeatedly punches him, running back and forth, causing Spin to "spin" out of control. In a span of five seconds, Flash runs to ST.A.R. Labs, takes the power-dampening cuffs from Caitlin, and returns to the bank to cuff Spin. With his powers shut down, all the fears he has made real vanished. Fortunately, there were no casualties, just a few injured innocents.

"Not so fun when your head is the one spinning, is it?" mocked Flash.

* * *

Barry takes Spin to S.T.A.R. Labs and locks him down in the pipeline. He returns to the cortex and watches Spin on the screen with his teammates.

"What do we know about him?" he asked.

"His name is Dantley Walker," answered Caitlin, bringing up Spin's personal profile. "Former news reporter. Fired for a scandal and attempted murder. Sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. He was only locked up for six. Obviously, Alchemy broke him out."

"This is getting out of hand," said Barry. "Alchemy is gonna keep sending metahumans after me. Savitar is out there doing who knows what. We have to stop this."

"And how do you propose we do that? Find Alchemy?" replied Cisco with disdain, looking at Barry in the eye. "He wouldn't have existed if you hadn't messed with time."

"Cisco, that's enough!" yelled Iris.

"No, Iris," interrupted Barry. "You don't have to fight my battles for me."

Iris keeps quiet.

Barry looks back at Cisco. "Yes, we are going to fix this by finding Alchemy. If we find him, we find Savitar. We stop them both and we end all this."

"You said that Savitar is the 'God of Speed'," reminded Cisco. "Considering how fast he can run and how he almost killed you, this isn't gonna be easy."

"It never is," said Barry. "But we are going to stop them. No matter who we go up against, we always succeed."

"C'mon, guys. Have some optimism," said Wally, backing up Barry.

"If you're thinking about going out there next time, I'm still saying no," said Joe.

"Don't worry, dad," said Wally. "Once Cisco is finished with my suit, I'm good to go."

Joe decided not to talk about this anymore.

"Um, Barry..." Caitlin looked at Barry. "Can I have the cuffs back?"

Barry looks at the cuffs in his hands then looks back at Caitlin. "Look, I know you're probably shaken up from what you saw, but this is no reason to get cautious."

Caitlin's eyes started to glow, but she manages to keep her emotions controlled. "Just, please, hand them over."

Not wanting to argue any longer, Barry gives Caitlin the cuffs. She puts them on and continues working. Barry and Cisco exchange looks before Barry walks away.

"You know you're being too hard on him, right?" said Caitlin to Cisco.

"I know I am," said Cisco. "But I can't stop myself from being angry."

"And I guess I can't stop you from being angry," said Caitlin. "Just don't let this cloud your judgment, Cisco. You and Barry have been best friends since he became The Flash. The two of you always working together to save the day. You two need each other if we're going to win."

Cisco didn't say a word and just returned to staring at the computer screen. Cisco takes a split-second look at Caitlin for scooting a few inches away from her.

"I have the cuffs on, you know?" said Caitlin suddenly, noticing his movement.

* * *

Later that day, Barry goes to Jitters to get a cup of "Flash". He just sits down alone, drinking his cup, thinking about Flashpoint again. Every day, Cisco keeps glaring at him, lashing out at him for what happened to Dante. Barry knows he can fix his friendship with Cisco. He just wasn't sure how. Obviously, going back in time is no longer an option.

He then turns his attention towards the TV. They're playing the footage of The Flash being attacked by Killer Frost. The sight of this shifts his mind to another matter. Caitlin. For the second time in a week, he was almost kissed to death. But what bothered him more was why Killer Frost is the one that came out of his mind. Before he can think further, he was joined by a familiar face.

"Hey," greeted Iris.

"Guess this wasn't the best place to get some alone time," said Barry.

"Barry, I know what you're thinking," said Iris. "Cisco will forgive you..."

"For what happened to Dante?" interrupted Barry.

"I thought we talked about this," said Iris.

"I know we have," said Barry. "You said I can't blame myself for this. You said that what happened to Caitlin and Dante would've happened either way. It's just that every time Cisco gives me the cold shoulder, I just don't know what to think about other than blaming myself."

"Well, let's forget about Cisco for now," said Iris. "And enjoy some Flash."

Barry smiles. No matter how down he gets, Iris is always there to make him smile. The two just sat across each other drinking their coffee and smiling at one another.

 **I hope this was good. Don't worry. There's more to come. There's more to a story than just the beginning. Leave a review, please. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	2. Team Flash At Its Finest

**Two chapters in one day. I guess I have too much free time on my hands.** **There's no action here I'm afraid. We're just gonna read about Team Flash. I hope you still enjoy it. I'm trying my best to make this story interesting.**

 **Read and review. Please.**

 **"We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." - Chris Evans, Captain America: Civil War**

After finishing their coffee, Barry and Iris started walking back to S.T.A.R. Labs. While they walked, they started talking.

"So, how's Caitlin?" asked Barry.

"Still shaken," answered Iris. "But she can get through it. I know she can."

"I know I'm still shaken," said Barry. "If I get another cold kiss, I think I may need to call in sick."

"You really scared me, you know," said Iris. "When you asked Caitlin to kill you."

"I-I knew she wouldn't do it," said Barry. "She's not Killer Frost. She's Caitlin Snow."

"What if she did?" wondered Iris, dropping her smile.

"I thought you lectured me about 'what ifs'," said Barry.

"I know, but still, that was a very big risk," said Iris. "You do realize that everyone watching from monitor would be crying if she did."

"Well, I'm here. I'm alive," said Barry. "No need to worry about what could've happened."

"Next time you're planning on doing that, make sure you tell me," said Iris.

"It's not gonna happen again. I promise," said Barry.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Barry," said Iris.

The two smiled at each other, almost laughing.

"This isn't what I wanted you know," said Barry. "All I wanted was to prove my dad innocent, get him out of jail, and then... probably start a life with someone."

"Well, we can't all get what we want," said Iris. "I wanted to marry Eddie. That didn't work out, but only because he sacrificed himself for you."

"But now I feel like he died for nothing," said Barry. "Thanks to Flashpoint, thanks to me, Eobard Thawne is back. Who knows where is right now. Or when."

"You don't have to keep beating yourself up," said Iris. "When Thawne comes back, we'll be ready for him. We got two speedsters now... and Cisco, of course."

"Don't forget Caitlin," said Barry. "After seeing what Savitar can do, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. When Caitlin finally learn to control her powers, Killer Frost can fight alongside The Flash and become a hero."

"Before she gets out on the field again, we may want to reconsider her codename," said Iris. "'Killer Frost' doesn't exactly spell 'hope.'"

Barry just chuckled.

"You're adorable when you do that," said Iris, smiling.

"And seeing you smile just makes me want to do it again," said Barry.

This time, Iris chuckled.

"Looking back, I can't believe I ever chose Eddie," said Iris. "I got so mad at you for keeping such a big secret that I let my anger blind me."

"But you deserved him," said Barry. "He loved you. You loved him."

"Yeah, but he's gone now," said Iris, a frown clear on her face. "But I know he would want us to be happy."

Iris leans in for a kiss. Barry returns the favor.

* * *

Returning to S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris meets up with Cisco and Joe in the speed lab to see how Wally's speed tests are going. Barry, meanwhile, heads to the main room to check on Caitlin. She was still sitting on the computer, monitoring the area. Barry just stood in the middle of the room, eyeballing every corner of the room, whistling.

"If you're bored, just go for a run," said Caitlin, getting irritated by the whistling.

"I, uh, just wanted to be sure you're alright," said Barry.

"I'm fine," said Caitlin. "Just as long as I'm wearing these cuffs."

"You know you don't have to," said Barry.

"I'm still trying to control my powers, Barry," said Caitlin. "You saw what happened yesterday."

"How can I forget?" replied Barry, replaying the memory in his mind. "You almost cut Cisco's head off. One icicle misses him by a few inches, he screamed like a girl."

"And that is the only part that makes that one outburst worth it," said Caitlin, smiling.

Thinking about Cisco, Barry asks Caitlin, "He's never gonna forgive me, is he?"

"He will... in time," replied Caitlin.

"Nice to see you're not giving my the cold shoulder," said Barry. Realizing he said "cold," he laughs a little.

"Barry, just because I'm not giving you the harsh glare, doesn't mean I forgive you," said Caitlin.

Barry's smile dropped.

"You know what I felt when I was beginning to lose control?" started Caitlin. "The power. The feeling of being able to wield it. Threatening the powerless like you're a god. I... I loved it."

"If you love it, then why didn't you kill me?" asked Barry.

"Because that part of me was Killer Frost. It's not who I am. The other part of me is Caitlin Snow. It's who I am." said Caitlin.

"So you still blame me?" asked Barry.

"Kind of. Yeah," said Caitlin. "But I'm trying to keep my personal feelings aside. With Wally now becoming a speedster... Alchemy... Savitar... I need to focus on what's important."

"After we're done with them..." Barry paused. "... what are you gonna do?"

"Stay here and keep helping you," answered Caitlin. "This lab is my life."

"Caitlin, I need all my friends to back me up when I go against Savitar again," said Barry. "You have to learn to control your powers."

"You want Killer Frost out in the open?" questioned Caitlin.

"Don't call yourself that," said Barry. "I'm sure Cisco can come up with a new name for you."

"Barry, it's not happening," said Caitlin. "I may be stuck with these powers for life, but I'm not going to use them to fight."

"So what? You're just gonna shut 'em down for the rest of your life?" questioned Barry.

"Barry, just... shut up," said Caitlin, closing her eyes, trying to keep herself calm. "One more word and I will let 'her' out."

Knowing what "her" meant, Barry kept his mouth closed. He decided to walk out of the room. Before he did, he turned around and said a few more words to Caitlin.

"I need you."

As Barry exited the room, Caitlin can hear his words replaying in her head, causing her to think about them.

* * *

Barry enters the Speed Lab. He can see Wally running really fast around the track. He has been told that Wally is a faster than him when he first started. It half-scares him to think that Kid Flash might outrun The Flash one day. But he brushed these thoughts aside. He was just happy that Wally finally what he wanted: a way to help The Flash help people.

Barry avoids eye contact with Cisco and stands next to Iris. Wally exits the track and by the look on his face, he felt energized.

"Can we take a break?" asked Wally. "I'm starving."

"You just ate two hours ago," said Joe.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again," said Wally.

Joe looks at Iris and said, "You better ask your boss for a raise. We have a baby boy to feed."

Iris and Wally both chuckled in response.

"Hey, Wally, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Barry.

"Sure," replied Wally.

Barry and Wally talk in a spot away from hearing range.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wally, noticing the look on Barry' face.

"Everything's fine," said Barry. "As fine as they can be."

"Caitlin's still being cold, is she?" guessed Wally.

"Apparently, Team Flash is beginning to lose its spark," said Barry.

"You didn't just drag me out here so someone can comfort you, right?" asked Wally.

"I wanted to talk to you about you wanting to go out on the field," said Barry.

"I know. I know. You want me to take it slow," said Wally.

"It's not just that," said Barry. "When you do get out there, I need you to be more than just a sidekick. I need you to be a leader."

"But... I'm just starting," said Wally. "I mean I would love to let loose, but I know all of you wouldn't want me to do it."

"Team Flash needs a leader they trust," said Barry. "That's not me."

"Does it really matter if Caitlin and Cisco don't trust you?" questioned Wally.

"Yes, it does," answered Barry. "Trust is the biggest factor that drives this team. Trust is why we always win. I'm still gonna give it all I got out there, but you have to. The Green Arrow taught me that going slow has its benefits, but there are times when you have to speed up."

"I'm not so sure if I'm even good at barking orders and coming up with plans," said Wally.

"Being a leader isn't about giving the right orders. It's about driving the team to success," said Barry. "I have too much to do to be the leader Iris told me I can be, but you... everyone trusts you to help The Flash save the city. You can be the spark that ignites this team when we face Savitar."

"I'll do my best," said Wally.

"I know you will," said Barry.

 **I thought there was no harm in adding a brotherly moment between Barry and Wally. Kid Flash is coming and Wally needs his mentor. Let me know what you think, please.**


	3. Archer in Black

**Time to head to Star City. Green Arrow is, after all, a part of this story too. He's on the cover photo and written on the first chapter. As for Supergirl, that may have to wait. Until then, let's keep our focus on Earth-1. Enjoy.**

 **Read and review.**

 **"Rule number one: never be too eager to rush your opponent." - Vin Diesel, The Pacifier**

A drug deal is coming down in a dark alley. Both parties have gunmen around the perimeter. Knowing that the Green Arrow might crash the party, they wanted to be prepared. Two black vans arrived in opposite directions. While the two gangs discuss, one gunman was hit on the leg with an arrow. He turns around only to get a punch in the face, courtesy of Green Arrow.

"That's one," he said through the com-link. "Hostile count?"

"Eleven," answered Artemis, hiding inside one of the buildings, overlooking the deal.

"I'm ready, man," said Wild Dog, peeking from out a window.

"Remember, we have to use stealth," said Green Arrow. "One guy reports our presence and this place becomes a shooting gallery."

"On it," replied Ragman.

 _"Better hurry up, guys," said Felicity through the com. "Our two masked friends might be on the move right now."_

"Report in if Spartan has a lead on Prometheus or Vigilante," said Green Arrow. "We'll handle this."

The two parties continued talking, until they got to the briefcase-opening part. Ragman sneaks up behind two gunmen and wraps their legs up, dragging them away before knocking them out. Artemis sees three gunmen below the window she is peeking. She quickly fires one arrow at each of them. One arrow hit one in his shoulder, the other hits another man's leg, and the third hits the man's side. Artemis jumps down and uses her hand-to-hand combat skills to knock them all unconscious. Mr. Terrific sneaks up behind one gunman and slams his head to the wall. He attracts the attention of another gunman, but before he get shot, Wild Dog clocks the gunman in the head with his gun.

"Dude, boss-man said stealth," said Wild Dog to Mr. Terrific.

"Hey, it's not as easy as he makes it look," said Mr. Terrific.

 _"Stop chatting and start punching," said Artemis._

Green Arrow fires a zip-line and quietly swings over the two parties. He lands and immediately knocks two gunmen out by bumping their heads together. He immediately fires an arrow at another gunman, hitting him in the shoulder. Artemis sneaks up behind the guy and knock him out.

"That's all of them," said Artemis.

 _"Almost. You just gotta take out the big bosses on the ground," said Felicity._

"Stealth?" Artemis asked Green Arrow.

"Not this time," said Green Arrow.

Oliver's entire team, minus Ragman, jumps down to the ground and started beating up the two parties. Ragman comes out of the shadows and grabs two by the leg, then throws them towards a wall. Suddenly, gun shots are heard coming from nowhere. The bosses of the two parties get shot and died.

"Wasn't me," said Wild Dog fast, in case anyone accuses him.

"No, it was me," said a familiar growling voice.

Everyone turns their heads and sees a familiar-looking masked individual.

"Vigilante," muttered Artemis.

Vigilante started firing his guns, causing Oliver and his team to take cover. Ragman gets out in the open and uses his rags to shield himself from the bullets. With Vigilante occupied on Ragman, Mr. Terrific sneaks up from behind and kicks Vigilante down. Before Curtis can strike again, Vigilante shoots him on the leg. Vigilante gets back on his feet and aims the gun at Curtis' head. Before he can shoot, an arrow come out of nowhere and knocks the gun off Vigilante's hands.

Green Arrow and his teammates turn their heads and saw who fired the shot. It was an unknown individual dressed like the Green Arrow, except in black.

"New guy," said Wild Dog.

"I think it's a girl," said Artemis.

Using her modulated voice, the unknown archer yells, "Fools! You're letting him get away."

Vigilante was already running away. The archer fires a zip-line and glides towards the Vigilante, kicking him down. She walks towards the lying masked man and repeatedly punches him in the face. After a dozen strikes, the archer takes out an arrow and prepares to stab Vigilante in the head. However, the arrow was knocked off her hand by another arrow. Green Arrow's arrow, to be precise.

"I don't know who you are, but from what I can tell, you resort to killing to take down your enemies," said Green Arrow.

"Sounds about right," said the archer.

The unknown archer fires a shot at Green Arrow. Oliver dodges by diving sideways. The archer was about to return to Vigilante, but he escaped. The archer gets up and walks away. However, an arrow zooms past the left side of her face. She turns around and looks at Green Arrow, aiming an arrow at her.

"Take another step and the next one won't be a warning shot," threatened Green Arrow. "Who are you?"

"A friend," answered the archer.

In a split second, the archer grabs an arrow from her quiver and slams it on the ground, creating a smokescreen. Green Arrow fires his arrow and runs into the smoke, but when he came out of the other end, she was gone. His arrow only hit the sidewalk.

* * *

Back in the Arrow Cave...

"Malcolm Merlyn. Huntress. Cupid. Prometheus," enumerated Felicity. "Who's today's Green Arrow wannabe?"

"Some dude dressed in black," said Rene.

"Some 'girl' dressed in black," said Evelyn, correcting Rene.

"Right," replied Rene.

"Did she say anything?" asked Curtis. His leg is wrapped up in a bandage.

"Nothing that would give away her identity," said Oliver.

"So, what do we call this guy... I mean gal?" wondered Rene. "How about 'Night Shot'?"

"This would be a good time for Cisco to visit," replied Felicity, not liking the name Rene suggested. "Let's just call our new perp... Black Arrow."

"Accurate," replied Rene, liking it.

"So now we're fighting a war on three fronts," said Evelyn. "Am I right?"

"Apparently," said Oliver. "This is getting out of control."

"Now we have three killers on the loose," said Rory.

"I think we got that," said Diggle.

"So, what now?" asked Rene.

"Clearly, this... Black Arrow... is no fan of Vigilante," said Oliver. "It's a safe bet that the next time Vigilante shows up, Black Arrow will be there to."

"So, there's someone targeting Vigilante. Isn't that a good thing?" said Rory.

"Black Arrow is no different than Vigilante," said Green Arrow. "She was willing to kill him without hesitation. If she takes him out, she'll probably take his place as our second target."

"Why can't there be any vigilantes who don't like to kill?" complained Felicity in her usual quirky tone.

"Because everyone thinks crime will disappear if all criminals are dead," answered Evelyn.

"That was a rhetorical question," said Felicity.

"So, how'd we do?" Curtis asked Oliver.

"Getting better and better," answered Oliver.

"Did you just compliment us?" asked Rene, pretending to act shocked.

"Once in a while, he can very nice," said Felicity.

"You would know. You two hooked up," replied Evelyn.

"Getting back on topic," interrupted Oliver. "We..." Oliver's phone ringed. Thea was calling.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey. I need you at the office," said Thea._

"Susan Williams?" guessed Oliver.

 _"No, not your girlfriend," said Thea._

Oliver rolls his eyes in response.

 _"It's Lyla," said Thea. "She said it's about a new vigilante in Star City."_

"I've met her," said Oliver.

 _"Her?" questioned Thea. "The new vigilante is a she?"_

"I'm on my way," said Oliver. He hangs up. Looking back at hi team, he says, "Change of plans. I've got a meeting with Lyla. You guys stay here and train with Diggle."

"If Lyla's involved, I'm coming to," said Diggle

Oliver and Diggle leave.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle arrive at city hall. Thea took them to the conference room where Lyla and some A.R.G.U.S. agents are waiting for them. Lyla and Diggle kiss.

"So, why're you here?" asked Oliver.

One A.R.G.U.S. agent turned on his pad and shows a picture. It was a woman dressed in black tights, wearing a hood over her head and a mask to cover her face.

"I've seen her," said Oliver. "Just recently."

"We saw her a few weeks ago," said Lyla. "She infiltrated A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. Killed some of my men. Stole some information."

"What is it?" asked Diggle.

"Every digital file of every resident in Star City," said Lyla.

"Is there anything about her that you can use to track her down?" asked Diggle.

"We did notice something," answered Lyla. "Her outfit. It's from the League of Assassins."

"So why show up in Star City in new clothes and without backup?" wondered Oliver.

"That's what were gonna ask you," said Lyla.

"I'm afraid I can't help," said Oliver. "The League has been disbanded. They can be anywhere. But if we catch Black Arrow, we can find them."

"Black Arrow?" questioned Lyla.

"Felicity's idea," said Diggle.

"Well, contact us if you do catch her," said Lyla.

"Will do," replied Oliver.

Oliver's phone ringed again. It was Susan Williams.

"I need to take this," said Oliver.

Oliver leaves the room to talk to Susan in private.

 **Who is the Black Arrow? We'll find out one day. Hope this chapter was good.**


	4. I am Caitlin Snow

**Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **"Are you not entertained?! Are you not entertained?!"** **\- Russell Crowe, Gladiator**

It was a quiet day in S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin was sitting on the floor, leaning back towards the wall, constantly looking at the power-dampening cuffs on her wrists. She's been thinking a lot about what Barry said yesterday. He was hoping she would join him and Cisco on the field to stop Savitar, but she was still too frightened of her powers to let that happen. It wasn't until Barry said three words that hit her right where it needed to.

 _"I need you."_

Caitlin remembered who she was. She was his friend. He trusted her. He believes that one day, she can control her powers and become a hero. She knows that she can't live in fear of her powers for the rest of her life, but she didn't know what to do with them. A part of her still blames Barry for what he did to her, but the other part of her knows that he is right. He was almost killed by Savitar if it weren't for her and Cisco coming to his rescue.

* * *

Caitlin heads to the same warehouse where the team once trained Linda Park to become Dodctor Light. Cisco still had some cardboard cutouts of everyone. She needed an isolated place to practice her powers alone. Reluctantly taking off the cuffs, Caitlin takes a few deep breaths before cold smoke emanated from her hands. She fires an ice blast at a Cisco cutout, but she missed and instead hit a cutout of Flash.

"Whoops," she said to herself.

Caitlin takes a few more deep breaths and tries again. She misses the Cisco cutout again and, this time, hits a Joe cutout. Frustrated, she fires icicles instead, but misses the Cisco cutout again. The icicles hit nothing.

"What is wrong with me?!" she yells at herself.

Hearing her own chilling voice, she realizes that she's losing control of herself again. She takes a few deep breaths as she takes a few steps forward. She finds herself stopping in front of a Flash cutout. Feeling the anger within her again, she just sticks an icicle to the cutout's chest.

"You know that's not the real Barry, right?"

Startled by the voice, Caitlin turns around and fires a couple more icicles. Her target, who turns out to be Cisco, fortunately dodges the incoming projectiles, but not before screaming like a girl. Realizing her mistake, Caitlin regains control of her emotions.

"Oops," said Caitlin.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Cisco.

"Sorry," apologized Caitlin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cisco.

"Uh... practicing," answered Caitlin.

"You just stabbed The Flash cutout in the heart," pointed out Cisco.

Caitlin turns around and looks at the cutout of Barry before looking away.

"Unless you're teaching yourself how to kill, that meant something else," said Cisco.

Caitlin sighs. "I'm having trouble learning how to control my powers. Suppressing my powers is one thing, trying to get a clear shot from the distance is another."

"And you're taking your anger out on a cutout of Barry?" questioned Cisco.

"I guess 'she' is still angry at him," said Caitlin, putting emphasis on "she".

"You know who you're sounding like?" Cisco said. "You're talking like Bruce Banner when he's referring to the Hulk."

"Well, the Hulk isn't who Bruce Banner is, just like Killer Frost isn't who I am," said Caitlin.

"At least you're not transforming into a 8-foot ice monster," joked Cisco, laughing.

Caitlin, on the hand, didn't feel like laughing.

After his laugh died down, Cisco asks Caitlin, "Why're you practicing?"

"Barry talked to me about being out there with him," said Caitlin. "He needs help against Savitar. He believes the if I can get control of my powers, I can be a hero."

"Well, I was actually thinking of the same thing," said Cisco. "I just didn't know when to talk to you about it. I knew you were still trying to keep your powers in check, but I believe it can happen."

"But I can't do it," said Caitlin.

"You're afraid," said Cisco.

"What makes you say that?" asked Caitlin.

"If you've watched Frozen, you'd probably see the resemblance," said Cisco. "You can't control your powers because you're afraid of them. Afraid of what they can do to other people. You can't control your powers unless you let go of that fear."

"You mean 'Let It Go'?" joked Caitlin, smiling.

Cisco chuckled. "Yeah, kind of."

"So what do you suggest? I just start signing?" Caitlin joked further.

"Not exactly what I meant," said Cisco. "Just take it slow. Learn to get used to your powers. One of these days, we're gonna introduce Central City to the Fantastic Four."

"Excuse me?" Caitlin was confused.

"The Flash. Kid Flash. Vibe. And you," clarified Cisco. "I'm still thinking of a nickname for you."

"Are you sure I can't just stick with 'Killer Frost'?" joked Caitlin.

"That doesn't exactly scream 'hero of Central City.' It screams 'Death'," commented Cisco.

* * *

Cisco suggested that she takes some time off of S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin returns to her apartment and sat down on her bed as she sticks her nose on a book. However, she heard something in her room. She looks around, but she couldn't see anything. She held her hand up, getting ready to attack in case the intruder is a thief.

"Is someone here?" she shouted.

Out of nowhere, a deep voice echoes, saying, "Caitlin Snow."

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Someone who can help you fulfill your destiny."

"Show yourself!" yelled Caitlin. "You don't want to mess with me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I am aware of what you are capable of."

"Then I can't let you leave," said Caitlin. "Come out now!"

"Behind you."

Caitlin turns around and gasps when she saw someone standing next to her bead. This someone was tall and his entire body seems to be made of metal. Electricity surged all around him.

"Savitar," guessed Caitlin.

"Indeed, I am," confirmed the self-proclaimed God of Speed.

"I thought you were supposed to be invisible," wondered Caitlin.

"I only reveal myself when necessary," said Savitar.

"What are you doing here?" asked Caitlin.

"I have come here to show you something," said Savitar, extending his hand towards her.

"What if I don't want to come?" questioned Caitlin.

"I don't intend to take you anywhere," said Savitar. "Take my hand and I will show you your future."

Reluctantly, Caitlin slowly reaches for Savitar's hand. When her fingers made contact, the electricity from the speed god's body spread to the young biochemist. At first, Caitlin felt like she was getting electrocuted. The feeling passed and she began seeing images in her head. She can herself, except she looked like her Earth-2 counterpart, with the exception of a new suit.

Other images she has seen are her bowing before Savitar. Another image she sees is her fighting Cisco, who was wearing a super suit. Next, she saw herself killing officers of a SWAT team. The next image she sees is her standing next to Alchemy. After that, she saw herself fighting the Flash.

Caitlin lets go of Savitar's hand, overwhelmed and horrified by what she saw.

"None of that is going to happen," said Caitlin.

"But it will," said Savitar. "You are Killer Frost. It's your destiny. You will become an angel of death. I will ensure it comes to fruition."

"Not if The Flash stops you," said Caitlin.

"The Flash is powerful, but he is only a man," said Savitar. "He has no chance of stopping the inevitable."

"Why show me this now?" asked Caitlin. "I'm still an ally of The Flash."

"Because you have already scratched the surface of your power," said Savitar. "When you have embraced who you really are, I will come for you. Together, we can cleanse the world of humanity's mistakes and build a new world, one where we both can live like gods."

Savitar leaves, speeding away, leaving Caitlin to recover from the horrifying images that the speed god showed her. She heads to the mirror and looks at herself, repeatedly telling herself, "I am Caitlin Snow."

However, Caitlin's eyes started glowing with the color of ice once again. Her hands were beginning to freeze the table. She was emotionally stressed and it was causing her to lose control of her powers. She stared at her own hands before looking back at the mirror.

"Who am I?"

Caitlin destroys the mirror with her powers.

 **:|**

 **This doesn't look good, does it? Please leave a review and let me know what you think (or don't).**


	5. An Old Friend

**Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **"Sometimes, people deserve to have their faith rewarded."** **\- Christian Bale, The Dark Knight**

Caitlin arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs, only to be greeted at the front door by Cisco. He says that he has a surprise for her. He closes her eyes and directs her towards the cortex. When they arrived, he takes his hand off her eyes, allowing her to see what he has in store for her. Caitlin's mouth gaped open at what she saw. It was a new suit, except it wasn't for The Flash. It was made of reinforced tripolymer, but it was colored blue. There was a snowflake-like symbol decorating the middle of the waist area. The sleeves are decorated with silver and glitters.

"Is that... for me?" asked Caitlin.

"Uh-huh. What do you think?" replied Cisco.

"It... looks... wow," said Caitlin, almost speechless.

"If you're gonna fight crime, you're gonna need a suit," said Cisco.

"But..." Caitlin paused. "I'm still not sure about going out there."

"Don't talk like that," said Cisco with the tone of a lecturing father. "You're gonna get out there. Not only are you gonna give Central City another hero to root for, but by doing so, you will actually start believing in yourself."

"Well, thanks, Cisco," said Caitlin.

"Wow!"

Caitlin and Cisco turn around to see HR. He, too, was wowed by the design of Caitlin's suit.

"You're really good at this, San Francisco." HR complimented Cisco.

"Well, it's my job," replied Cisco, proud of himself.

"What about young Wally's suit?" asked HR.

"It's nearly complete," answered Cisco. "The Flash Four are gonna be rockin' all throughout Central City."

"Flash Four? I thought we were the Fantastic Four?" questioned Caitlin.

"Yeah, but that would be stealing a name from licensed property," said Cisco. "Besides, 'Flash Four' sounds way more awesome. Don't you think, HR?"

"Absolutely," replied HR, spinning a drumstick with his fingers. "So, when is our dear little Cait going to test it out?"

"When I feel like it," said Caitlin, putting emphasis on "when."

Suddenly, Barry enters the room in lightning speed, carrying Iris bridal style.

"Did we miss the wedding?" joked Cisco.

"No, I just decided to hitch a ride," said Iris as Barry lets her down.

Noticing the blue suit, Barry asks, "Is that..."

"Caitlin's? Yup," confirmed Cisco.

Suddenly, Barry's phone rang. It was Joe. Barry answers the call.

"Hey, Joe," greeted Barry.

 _"Barry, remember that warehouse where we found Alchemy?" asked Joe._

"Yeah," answered Barry. "Why?"

 _"Captain Singh had us investigate for anything that might help us," said Joe. "We found something. Well, someone. You need to get here right now."_

"I'm on my way," said Barry.

Barry speed-changes into his red suit before speeding out of the lab.

"Did I mention how cool that is?" said HR.

* * *

The Flash arrives at the warehouse, greeted by the authorities. He runs inside and found Joe with a few officers.

"Detective," greeted Flash. "What is going on here?"

Joe points at the crate. "You may want to look inside."

The officers stood back and let The Flash look inside the crate. Inside was a containment unit. The glass was clear so he can see who was inside. The person locked inside was in stasis, but alive. The speedster recognizes the person as someone who used to oppose him.

"Leonard Snart?" Barry was surprised.

* * *

The Flash races back to S.T.A.R Labs with Snart. He arrives at the cortex and places Snart on the medical bed. He waited until the Iris, Wally, and Joe arrived to discuss. Cisco, Caitlin, and HR returned to the cortex at the same time the West family arrived.

"Is... is that Captain Cold?" asked Cisco, surprised.

"Apparently, yeah," confirmed Flash.

"I thought he was away," said Iris.

"Yeah, but here he is," said Barry, pointing at the unconscious man.

"Have you tried waking him up?" asked HR.

"I tried everything. I poked him, shook him, yelled at him, even punched him, but he won't respond," said Barry.

"Tell me why we didn't just take him to jail?" Joe wondered.

"That can wait," said Barry. "We need answers first. Caitlin, what do you got?"

"Heart rate. Brain function. All normal," said Caitlin. "There's nothing wrong with him. Whatever's keeping him asleep must be in his subconscious."

"Or maybe he just needs a jump start," suggested Barry.

Barry started running circles in the middle of the room, charging himself with electricity. After ten seconds of running around, he returns to Snart. Holding up two fingers in the air, he was preparing to give the anti-hero a "jump start".

"Clear!" joked Barry.

Barry pokes Snart's chest with his electrified fingers, resuscitating him. Snart wake up with a "shocked" look on his face, clearly feeling the electricity flowing in his heart. He takes a few deep breath before he lays his eyes on his long-time enemy. He looks around and saw pretty much all of the Flash's allies.

"This is not what I pictured Hell would be," said Leonard.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" asked a confused Cisco.

"No," said Snart, sitting up. "I'm supposed to be in Hell because I'm supposed to be dead."

"Dead? What do you mean dead?" asked Iris.

"I'm sure you were aware of the reason of my disappearance," started Leonard.

"You were on a trip," said Barry.

"A journey to places you might never believe," said Leonard.

"Dude, after all we've been through, I think nothing will surprise us," said Cisco.

"Mick and I tangled with some of your friends on a time-traveling adventure," further explained Leonard. "Long story short, we had to face a bad guy in a spaceship. We had to destroy it and our big baddie by setting it to self-destruct. Unfortunately, one had to stay behind to make sure it happens."

"And that was you?" guessed Iris.

"Mick was gonna sacrifice himself for us, but I volunteered," said Leonard.

"You sacrificed yourself," said Barry. "You do know what that makes you, right?"

"Yes, Flash, I know. It makes me a 'hero,'" said Leonard, saying "hero" in his usual sarcastic tone. "But my noble act did score me a kiss."

"A kiss? What kind of girl would fall for you?" questioned Cisco, finding it hard to believe that someone would kiss Leonard.

"You can meet her if she ever gets back," said Leonard. "Right now, I would like to ask a question. Why am I alive?"

"Maybe some time-traveling force saved you?" guessed Cisco.

"Or maybe..." Caitlin looks at Barry.

"What?" asked Barry, confused.

Caitlin looks back at Leonard. "Snart, how long have you been on that trip before you sacrificed yourself?"

"Five months," answered Leonard. "Why?"

"Flashpoint," muttered Caitlin.

"Flashpoint?" questioned Leonard.

"Barry saved you," said Wally, knowing what Caitlin means.

"How?" asked Leonard.

"I traveled back in time to rescue my mother from being killed," explained Barry. "In doing so, I created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint. When I restored the timeline, that must've brought you back from the dead."

Snart just smirked in response. In his usual snarky tone, he says, "I guess the appropriate thing to say is... thank you."

"So, what are we supposed to do with him now?" asked Joe. "Captain Singh is obviously going to want him locked up."

"You don't have to do anything," said Snart. "My old friends will find me."

"How do you know that?" asked Cisco.

"Their time-traveling ship can detect problems in time," said Leonard. "Since Flash here messed with time, it shouldn't be long before they find out and come back."

"So, we're just gonna wait?" questioned Iris. "You don't want to stay here and cause trouble?"

"As much as I love my life of crime, I have found more purpose in being a Legend," said Leonard. "Besides, there's a special girl waiting for me."

"You're throwing away your life of crime for love? That's sweet," said Iris.

Leonard just rolls his eyes in response, although the thought of Sara brought a smirk on his face. "So, how's my sister?"

"We haven't heard from her since the incident with your father," said Cisco.

"Well, give her a call," insisted Leonard. "I want to know how she's been doing."

"Just don't ask her to come here, please," begged Cisco. "I prefer my lips free from Golden Glider cooties."

"Sure thing, Ramon," said Snart, sounding like a promise, but really meant something else.

 **Surprised? Just to let you know, I love Captain Cold's character. I was sad that he died on Legends of Tomorrow. So, I brought him back in my story. Just wait until the Legends come. It's gonna be interesting.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think, please.**

 **#CaptainCanary**


	6. Assassination

**Two chapters in one day. Again. :)**

 **Now, we head back to Star City. Enjoy reading and, please, leave a review.** **Oh, BTW thanks to all the followers out there. All the reviews and favorites drive me to continue.**

 **"... Things are not always as they seem." - Lumiere, Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World**

While Oliver Queen is at the mayor's office, the rest of Team Arrow train in the Arrow Cave. Artemis is having target practice, Rory is taking breathing exercises, Rene is having arnis practice with Diggle, and Curtis was doing some stretching, testing his leg. Felicity is checking on Curtis in case he hurts himself.

"How's your leg feeling?" asked Felicity.

"Feeling better," answered Curtis. "Maybe I can get back on the field tomorrow night."

"Good. You need to rest tonight," said Felicity.

The computer beeped. Felicity rushes over, as well as the rest of the team.

"Wait, we're getting a anonymous call," said Felicity. "Someone hacked into our systems."

"Should we answer?" asked Rory.

"Might as well," said Diggle.

Felicity answers the call.

 _"Good evening," greeted the disguised female voice._

"I remember that voice," said Rory. "You're the Black Arrow."

 _"You gave me a nickname? I'm touched," replied the Black Arrow sarcastically._

"How did you get into our system?" asked Felicity.

 _"Because I know who you are, Felicity Smoak," said Black Arrow. "I know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow."_

"You work for the League for Assassins. Of course, you know," said John.

 _"Correction, Mr. Diggle. No one told me who the Green Arrow is. I already knew," said Black Arrow._

"Then why didn't you blurt it out to the city?" asked Rene.

 _"No more questions," said Black Arrow. "Oliver Queen is in trouble."_

"Don't tell me. You're planning to assassinate him?" guessed Evelyn.

 _"No, but someone else is," said Black Arrow._

Black Arrow shows the picture and profile of a criminal.

 _"His name is Thurston Keane," introduced Black Arrow. "He is the leader of a secret organization in the business of toppling governments. He recently discovered that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow and plans to eliminate him tonight. His assassins have already infiltrated City Hall."_

"How would he know?" asked Felicity.

 _"His organization has created an algorithm that helped them search for possible contacts with the Green Arrow," explained Black Arrow. "He pinged Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Moira Queen, Thea Queen... shall I keep going?"_

"Why are you giving us this information?" asked John.

 _"Just get to city hall! Now!" yelled the Black Arrow before ending the call._

"Should we trust her?" asked Curtis.

"If Oliver's in trouble, we can't just overlook this," said Felicity. "Time to suit up. Curtis, stay here."

"Wasn't planning on leaving," said Curtis.

"I'll call Oliver," said Felicity, taking out her phone.

* * *

At City Hall...

Thea was watching television. She has been flipping through channels, finding something interesting or entertaining to watch. She saw Susan Williams on the news channel again and decided to stay on that channel, even if she doesn't like her. Someone knocked on her door. She stands up and answers.

"Ms. Queen, the mayor wishes to see you," said the man at the door.

"He usually just comes to see me," said Thea.

Suddenly, the man reaches into his coat and pulls out a gun. Thea reacts fast enough to grab the guy's arm and punches him to the ground. The man aims his gun at Thea again, but Thea kicks it away from him. She kicks him in the face, and then punches him in the head as hard as she can, knocking him out. Seeing the earpiece in the man's ear, Thea takes it and listens in.

 _"I'm approaching the mayor's office. Have you disabled the guards?"_

 _"Security disabled."_

Thea immediately rushes out of the room and straight for Oliver's office. She can see two men walking there. Assuming they're hostile, she kicks them both to the ground. They pull out their guns, but Thea disarms them. As the fighting continued, Oliver exits his office to see what her sister is doing.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled. "Speedy, what are you doing?"

"They're trying to assassinate you," answered Thea before kicking one man in the face. "We have to get you out of here."

"What about the security team?" asked Oliver.

"They're down and out," said Thea before grabbing Oliver's hand and started running.

However, armed men wearing body armor pop out, forcing both of them to stop. A man dressed in a formal coat approached them.

"Greetings, Oliver Queen," he said. "Or should I say... Green Arrow."

"Who are you?" asked Thea.

"The name is Thurston Keane," introduced the man. "I run the Organization, a secret organization, in fact. Our job is to purge corruption from the government."

"If your organization is secret, why tell us?" asked Thea.

"Because you both won't be alive to stop us," said Thurston, pulling out his gun.

"Why do you want to do this?" asked Oliver.

"After we discovered your true identity, we figured you might get in the way of our operation in Star City," said Thurston. "After we kill you, we'll take your sister to show us where your base of operations is. There, we will exterminate every trace of the Green Arrow and we will be free to continue our business."

Before Thurston can shoot Oliver, he was hit in the shoulder with a sedative arrow, knocking him out. Artemis rolls in, literally, and started shooting arrows. Wild Dog barges in and started shooting any man dressed in black body armor. Ragman descends from the ceiling and started wrapping up gunmen. Spartan shields Oliver and started shooting.

"Nice timing," said Oliver.

"Let's get out of here," said Spartan, leading Oliver and Thea out of the building.

Before anyone can exit, more assassins show up. Spartan gives Oliver his quiver and bow.

"Thought you could use it," said Spartan.

"Are you sure there's no one here who can see us?" asked Thea.

"The entire staff is incapacitated and Felicity shut down the security cameras," said Spartan. "I think we're safe."

Before the fight can start, the lights go out.

"Is Curtis planning a surprise attack?" asked Thea.

"No, he's still healing," answered Wild Dog.

Five arrows come out of nowhere and hit five gunmen, killing them instantly. Everyone looks up and saw the Black Arrow.

"What is she doing here?" asked Oliver.

"She's the one who gave us the tip on the assassination. Apparently, she knows who you are, too," answered Artemis. "Good thing we trusted her... for now."

The punches, gun shots, and arrow shots started coming at each other as the fight started. Oliver stays behind Spartan as he fires at any gunman in his sight. Without a weapon, Thea uses her hand-to-hand combat training to take out the assassins. Black Arrow stayed on the ceiling and kept on firing. However, one assassin tried to shoot her, forcing her to descend to the ground.

Black Arrow started punching, kicking, and firing arrows at anyone who crosses her path. Oliver leaves Spartan's side when he saw one assassin attempting a sneak attack on Thea. He takes him out with an arrow to the shoulder and the punch to the face.

"I think I would've handled that," said Thea.

"Just say thank you," said Oliver before returning to the fight.

Thanks to Ragman, Team Arrow was winning the fight. Ragman wraps up three assassins at once and tosses each of them at the others. Just before the fight was over, someone pressed a gun behind Oliver's head.

"Don't even think about turning around." It was Thurston.

"I'm guessing you had a fail safe for the sedative," guessed Oliver.

"Indeed," said Thurston.

Before Thurston can pull the trigger, he was stabbed in the back with an arrow. Oliver turns around and saw Black Arrow holding an arrow with a bloody tip.

"I believe this where you thank me," said Black Arrow.

"Why did you help me?" asked Oliver.

"That's a question to be answered another day, Mr. Mayor," said Black Arrow.

Black Arrow walks out of City Hall. Wild Dog was about to engage, but Oliver tells him not to.

"For a killer, she seems nice," said Thea.

"I'm still lifting that hood off her face when I get the chance," said Oliver.

"Alright, you might want to give up the bow and arrows before the cops get here," said Spartan.

Oliver gives his weapons to Spartan as the latter leaves with the new recruits.

"Your new team sure is promising," complimented Thea.

"They're still green," said Oliver.

"I could say the same about you," said Thea, laughing.

"Felicity already used that," said Oliver.

* * *

As Diggle and new recruits run away from City Hall, Artemis' phone beeped. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Got a hot date or something?" joked Wild Dog.

"Actually, I do," said Artemis. "I'll met you guys later."

As Diggle and the other recruits return to the Arrow Cave, Artemis looks at the text.

 _"Meet me at the alley behind the SCPD."_

Artemis texts back. "On my way."

Her lips curve into a devious smirk as she walks away.

 **I hope you've watched the seventh episode of the fourth season of Arrow, "Vigilante". If you did, then you probably understand what happened in the end of this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a review, please.**


	7. Flash Four

**Let's head back to Central City and check on Team Flash. Enjoy. Read and review, please.**

 **"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate... to suffering." - Yoda, Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace**

Team Flash has spent their time filling Leonard Snart in what has happened since Flashpoint. What interested Leonard the most was Caitlin's new powers. He asked her to show them to him. Caitlin started freezing her hands, releasing cold smoke.

Snart whistles, clearly impressed. "I like it."

Caitlin puts her hands away. "You do, but I don't."

"Do we have an Elsa in the house?" quipped Leonard. "Maybe she should start singing."

"We already made that joke, Snart," said Caitlin. "And no, I'm not singing. Trust me, I'm a terrible singer."

"That was when you were drunk," pointed out Barry.

"Still not singing," said Caitlin.

Wally comes into the room, which causes Cisco to clap his hands together, trying to attract attention.

"If I can have everyone's attention," he said. "I have something to show you everyone, but most importantly, Wally."

"What?" asked Wally.

Cisco rushes over to the suit storage and shows everyone a yellow suit with a lightning symbol on the chest. He poses as if he's presenting the Mona Lisa for the first time.

"I present to you Kid Flash's rockin' suit," said Cisco formally.

"Wow!" Wally reacted. "It looks just like in my dreams."

"That was the idea," said Cisco. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on."

Wally speeds over and puts on the suit. He stops and shows everyone how he looks. Everyone was absolutely wowed.

"How do I look?" asked Wally.

"Like Kid Flash," replied Barry.

The metahuman alert sounds, prompting Caitlin and Cisco to get back on their seats at the computer.

"Maybe it's time for a test run," said Cisco. "Weather Wizard is back."

"I thought he was in jail," said Iris.

"He was, but now he's out," said Caitlin.

"Kid Flash, it's time to rock the streets," said Cisco.

"Absolutely not," said Joe, disapproving of Wally going out.

"Dad, please," said Iris, backing up Wally.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll do whatever Barry says. No questions," said Wally.

Joe looks at Barry. "Make sure he does."

"We're coming, too," said Cisco, referring to Caitlin and himself.

"Oh no, I am not going," said Caitlin. "We're talking about a man who can manipulate the weather. If I'm taking the suit on a test run, can't I start with a less dangerous metahuman?"

"Caitlin, please, you know I can't succeed alone," said Barry.

"Don't you think she needs a mask?" said Leonard. "The CCPD is hunting for a metahuman with ice powers. I don't think she would want to be out in the open."

"Another reason to stay behind," said Caitlin.

"Don't worry," said Cisco. "I have the mask thing covered."

Cisco goes to get Caitlin's suit and reveals that he just recently added a mask. He gives it to Caitlin. She tries it on.

"No way the cops can ID you now," said Cisco.

"So, what do you say?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"Well, you did say please," replied Caitlin.

"Wait, doesn't she need a new name?" asked Iris.

"I got one," said Cisco. "Ice."

"A bit plain, don't you think?" replied Iris.

"I like it," said Caitlin.

"Okay, let's go," said Cisco.

"Not without a good luck kiss?"

Everyone turns their heads to the entrance. It was Lisa Snart.

"Hey, sis," greeted Leonard.

"Hey, Len," greeted Lisa. "Long time no see. How was the trip?"

"I just became a man who has risen from the dead," replied Leonard.

Cisco looks at Leonard. "I told you not to invite her."

"And I disregarded your order," said Leonard, smirking.

"Can we join in on the fun?" asked Lisa.

"Sorry, sister, this is their fight, not ours," said Leonard. "But you can have a moment with Vibe boy here before we go."

* * *

Weather Wizard is currently in the middle of Central City, creating a windy storm. For some reason, he wasn't attacking anyone, but his storm is still threatening to harm anyone/anything close to him. Fortunately for the people, Flash and Kid Flash show up on the scene. The kids started cheering.

"Hey, Mardon!" called out Flash. "You want my attention? You got it."

Mark stopped his own storm so he can see the Flash clearly. Just as he did, a breach opens. Coming out of it is Vibe and Ice. Vibe stays kneeling on the ground to recover from the effects of opening a breach.

"I see you've brought new friends," said Mark.

"There's nothing wrong with a little help," said Flash.

"You're gonna need it," taunted Mark. "And you're little friend there needs some aspirin."

Cisco responds. "Go on. I'll be with you in a few."

Mardon sends a rain of ice balls towards the Flash Four. Flash and Kid Flash avoid it by running, while Ice creates a shield out of ice to protect herself. Vibe dived towards the sidewalk.

"Everybody get out of here!" yelled Flash.

The bystanders did as the Flash said and started leaving the area. The authorities arrived and started evacuating every building within the perimeter.

Mardon summons lightning and fires it at Flash. He dodges it and zooms straight towards Mardon, clocking him in the face. Mardon gets up and fires another ball of ice at Flash, only to miss again. Kid Flash runs up behind Mardon and drags him towards a wall.

"Nice one," complimented Flash.

"Thanks," replied Kid Flash.

Mardon picks himself up and creates a tornado around himself, lifting himself in the air. He continues to fire lightning. Flash and Kid Flash are able to use their speed to dodge, but since Ice doesn't have speed, she gets hit. Mardon continues shocking her, until Vibe blasted him out of the air with a concussive blast. Ice faints into unconsciousness. Cisco runs towards her.

"Is she okay?" asked Flash.

"She's alive," said Vibe.

Mardon creates another tornado, but bigger and faster this time. The police tried shooting, but their bullets only get blown away.

"I think Alchemy may have given him an upgrade," guessed Vibe. "No tornado should be spinning that fast."

"What do we do now?" asked Kid Flash.

"Run," answered Flash.

"We're retreating?" questioned Kid Flash.

"No, we run around the tornado in the opposite direction," said Flash.

"Flash, even if you can run that fast, how can Kid Flash do it?" pointed out Vibe.

"I know he can do it," said Flash. "Ready, Kid Flash?"

"Ready," replied Kid Flash.

Flash and Kid Flash started running around the tornado in the opposite direction. Both were running as fast as they could. Flash was outrunning Kid Flash to the point that he was running past him once every three seconds.

"Guys, I can't do it," said Kid Flash.

 _"Yes, you can, Wally," said Iris. "If Barry can do it, so can you."_

 _"Don't you dare stop running," said Joe, sounding like a father giving an order._

 _"That tone's not gonna motivate him," said Leonard._

 _"Stay out of this, Snart," said Joe._

"I'm trying," said Kid Flash.

 _"Wally, listen to me," said Iris. "Don't doubt yourself. Don't worry. Just run."_

Kid Flash closes his eyes, while still running, as he tries to let Iris' words motivate him. He opens his eyes and continued running. This time, he was running faster. He still couldn't match Barry's speed, but he was running faster than the tornado can spin, which was enough. The tornado ceased. Mardon was left kneeling, feeling overwhelmed.

"It's over," said Flash.

Vibe looks back at Ice. Her eyes opened in an instant, startling Vibe.

"Please don't do that again," pleaded Vibe, his hand on his chest, still startled. "It's like seeing a dead man comes back to life."

Ice sits up. When she saw Mardon, her eyes glowed. She stands up and walked towards Weather Wizard, shoving Kid Flash out of her way. She grabs Mardon by the jacket and holds him up, looking at him in the eye.

"It's not over yet," said Ice.

"May I say I am a fan of your gift," joked Mardon.

"You wanna see what I can do? So be it." Ice places her hand on Mardon's arm, freezing it, causing him to shout in pain.

"Ice, stop it," said Flash, pulling Ice away from Mardon.

Unexpectedly, Ice elbows Flash in the face, making him let her go. Ice grabs Mardon and holds him towards a wall, freezing his shoulder, causing him to should some more. The smile on Ice's face tells that she is enjoying seeing him suffer.

"Ice, stop," pleaded Flash. "He's had enough. He's finished."

Disregarding Flash's words, Ice stabs Mardon in the heart with an icicle, putting him out of his misery.

"Now, he's finished," said Ice.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris, Joe, HR, Leonard, and Lisa saw what Caitlin did. Iris and Joe were horrified. HR was speechless. Leonard and Lisa smiled, enjoying the show.

"I'm starting to like her," said Leonard.

"She just killed someone," reminded Iris.

"Just because you can't stomach it, doesn't mean she can't," said Leonard.

* * *

Flash, Kid Flash, and Vibe couldn't process what they just saw. Mardon lied dead on the street with an icicle sticking on his chest.

"Flash, stand back," said one of the police.

The authorities were aiming their guns at Ice.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," said Flash. "She's my friend."

"Your friend just happens to be a wanted metahuman," said Detective Patterson. "A woman with ice powers is wanted for kidnapping CSI Julian Albert. I think we found her."

"You're not arresting her," said Flash.

"She just tortured and killed a man," said Patterson. "Yes, he's a bad man, but that was an act of ruthlessness."

"Vibe, get Ice out of here," ordered Barry.

Vibe opens a breach and drags Ice with her.

"I'm sorry, officers," apologized Flash. "I'll handle her."

Flash and Kid Flash run away and back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"How to stop Mark Mardon for good," answered Caitlin, acting nonchalant.

"He may be a criminal and a murderer, but he doesn't deserve death," said Barry.

"Don't lecture me, Barry!" yelled Caitlin in her ice-cold voice.

"Please, Caitlin, calm down," pleaded Iris.

"Is it always like this in here?" asked Snart.

"Hey, stay out of this," said Wally.

Still speaking in her "Killer Frost" voice, Caitlin tells Barry, "So, you think that all criminals should just be locked until they change? They can't change."

"I spent five months working with heroes," pointed out Leonard.

"Can I shoot him?" asked Joe in a half-serious, half-humorous tone.

"Do it and I'll shoot you," threatened Lisa playfully.

"Can we all please just chill," pleaded Cisco.

"Wrong choice of words, my friend," said Leonard.

Caitlin tells Barry, "You wanted me out on the field with you, right? You may be the Flash, but you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Barry's our leader," said Wally, defending Barry.

"He's not my leader," said Caitlin. "Or Cisco's."

"Hey, leave me out of this," said Cisco, avoiding eye contact.

Caitlin walks closer to Barry and looks at him in the eye. "What happened to Mardon may be my doing, but you only have yourself to blame. You did this to me. You made me cold-hearted, Barry. If you want me to be fighting by your side, you have to let me do what I have to do."

"So, you just want me to let you kill anyone who ticks you off?" replied Barry. "I can't let that happen."

"Then I shouldn't be out on the field again," said Caitlin. "In fact, I shouldn't be here."

Caitlin was about to walk away, but Barry grabs her arm.

"Don't," he said. "What you did to Mardon, you took it too far. But I'm still going to help."

Caitlin frees her arm from Barry's grip. "Maybe you should stop trying to help. I'm not the same Caitlin you knew, Barry. And whose fault is that?"

Caitlin leaves, but not before ditching the mask.

Leonard whistles. "She's a killer."

"You have no idea how accurate that statement is," replied Cisco.

"So, anybody want to have some Flash at Jitters?" offered Iris.

"I think me and my sister would rather treat ourselves," said Leonard.

The Snart siblings leave the room.

"Don't cause any trouble," warned Barry.

"I don't have my gun," reminded Snart.

As soon as the siblings left the building, Barry picks up Caitlin's mask and looks at it.

"Don't listen to Caitlin, Barry," said Wally. "She's just mad."

"She'll get over it. She just needs time," said Iris.

"A lot of time, unfortunately," added Cisco.

"Cisco, please, don't," pleaded Iris, begging Cisco not to get involved.

"I just don't think she'll get over it," said Cisco. "She just took her first life. That's gonna be, like, traumatizing."

"Like figuring out your best friend was responsible for your brother's death," intervened Barry.

"Uh..." Wally paused, surprised by Barry's reply.

"You agree with Caitlin. I know you do," said Barry to Cisco.

"She did tell me," said Cisco.

"Cisco, enough!" yelled Joe. "Barry has too much to deal with right now. Look, I'm sorry about your brother, I really am, but blaming Barry isn't gonna help."

"He was selfish," retorted Cisco.

"He only wanted to end his pain," replied Iris, defending Barry.

"Without any regard for others," retorted Cisco.

"This just got real," commented HR.

"That's enough!" yelled Barry.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at Barry.

"I have had it!" said Barry. "I can't stay here anymore."

"So, you're gonna leave us too?" guessed Cisco.

"Cisco, I have been apologizing over and over again for what happened to Dante," said Barry. "Maybe that's not enough, but you don't have to keep reminding me of what I did. I blame myself for everything that has happened since Flashpoint. The last thing I need is people constantly telling me that I screwed up."

"Can you blame me for being mad?" replied Cisco.

"No," said Barry. "But I can't stay here if I can't be trusted."

"Barry." Iris rushed over to Barry. "Don't go."

"I can't stay," said Barry. "I need to be around people who believe in me and there are none of them here anymore."

"But I still believe in you," said Iris. "Joe. Wally. They still do."

"But it's not enough," guessed Wally. "You need everyone's trust to go on."

"It's your turn, Wally," said Barry. "I leave Central City in your hands."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Iris.

"Star City," answered Barry. "Just for a while. Enough time for me to regain my will to go on. Until then, I'm gonna be helping Team Arrow."

Barry kisses Iris. Afterwards, he takes his suit and runs out of S.T.A.R. Labs, out of Central City.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin shows up at the warehouse where Alchemy gave Wally his powers. She stands there waiting for someone. Her wait comes to an end when an invisible speedster comes in and shows himself.

"Savitar," greeted Caitlin.

"Why do you seek me?" asked Savitar.

"I'm ready," said Caitlin, eyes glowing with the color of ice.

"Excellent," replied Savitar.

"But first, I want to know you are," said Caitlin. "Can't trust a man without a face."

Savitar kneels and stands on all fours. The back of his suit started to open. The man inside stands up and reveals his face to Caitlin. Caitlin was shocked, but after a few seconds of processing the fact, she smirks.

"This should be interesting," she said.

 **This looks bad, doesn't it. Well, I hope this chapter was entertaining, if not too dark. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Scattered Papers and a Reunion

**I'm been following the 4 Night Crossover event. It's really affecting my thoughts on my story. I'm still trying to make this story my own, though. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Oh, and please, please, please leave a review.**

 **"No honor among thieves, right?" - Ezra Miller, Suicide Squad**

After leaving Central City, Barry Allen makes a run for Star City. In the Arrow Cave, Felicity is looking over some papers for Oliver. However, when Flash comes running in, his entrance causes all the papers to fly in the air, scattering them all over the floor.

"No," whined Felicity.

"Sorry," apologized Barry, removing his mask.

"This is the second time in the past two months, Barry," said Felicity. In a sarcastic tone, she says, "Why don't I just keep a pile of papers here every day for you to scatter."

Barry responds by using his super speed to pick up all the papers and putting them back on the table.

"Thank you," said Felicity. "So, what brings you here?"

...

Barry tells Felicity everything that has happened lately, including Caitlin's powers and what she did to Weather Wizard.

"Caitlin has powers?" asked Felicity, surprised. "Wow."

"But she can't control them," said Barry. "Now, Mardon's in the morgue."

"So, you just abandoned them?" questioned Felicity.

"Kind of," replied Barry. "I just can't stay there. If they don't trust me, I can't go on."

"But what about Iris?" pointed out Felicity. "Doesn't she trust you?"

"Of course, she still does," said Barry. "But... I don't know, Felicity. I just don't know what to do anymore. I already blame myself for Flashpoint, but Cisco and Caitlin just keep rubbing salt into the wound... and it hurts... a lot."

"So, you're gonna be staying here?" asked Felicity.

"Until I regain my confidence, yes," answered Barry.

"Good," replied Felicity. "Maybe we can finally take down our three baddies with your help."

"Mind filling me in?" asked Barry.

Felicity heads to her computer and shows the pictures of the "three baddies". "Prometheus. Vigilante. Black Arrow."

"Cool names," replied Barry.

Felicity continues. "Prometheus is a psycho killer targeting the Green Arrow. We don't know why, but so far, all we can say is that he's trying to pin Oliver as the city's worst serial killer. Vigilante is, well, a vigilante. He wants to save the city, but he does so by shooting people. Obviously, that does not bode well with Oliver. Black Arrow is the newest baddie in town. A member of the League of Assassins, who, for some reason, just moves in to Star City alone. She is the female, murderous version of Green Arrow. Yet, she did save him from getting assassinated."

"So, why call her a baddie?" asked Barry.

"She still kills," said Felicity. "Until we unmask her, she's on our list."

"I can lift her hood before she can ever fire an arrow," said Barry. "You'll be happy I'm here."

"I'll call the team and tell them you're here," said Felicity. "You're gonna love the new recruits. They're young and repulsive. Kinda your type of crew."

Barry smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Central City...

"Are you sure you are ready to live up to the name 'Killer Frost'?" Savitar asked Caitlin.

"After what just happened today, I think my destiny is inevitable," said Caitlin.

"You proved you have the will to take a life," said Savitar. "But from what I have seen, these so-called heroes only take the lives of corrupt souls. You need to show that your are more than willing to take any life."

Savitar runs out of the warehouse and returns with a woman and her son.

"Seen them before?" asked Savitar.

"In the vision," answered Caitlin.

"Kill the woman in front of her child," ordered Savitar. "If you do, then you are ready."

Caitlin walks towards the mother with an icicle in her hand. The woman held her son close.

"Please, have mercy," begged the woman.

Caitlin was beginning to feel conflicted, until her inner Killer Frost surfaces again. "Sorry, all out of mercy." Without any further hesitation, Caitlin kicks the boy away from his mother and stabs her in the heart. The boy cries out in sorrow as his mother dies. Caitlin turns her attention to the boy. She grabs him and holds him towards the wall, grabbing his throat.

"No," interrupted Savitar. "Let him live."

Caitlin puts down the boy. In the blink of an eye, Savitar leaves the boy at his home and returns.

"You are ready," said Savitar.

"Before I join your cult, I just want to let you know that I still want to do things my way," said Caitlin.

"You want revenge on The Flash," guessed Savitar.

"More than just revenge. I want to make him suffer, like I did," said Caitlin.

"Considering your personal vendetta involves the Flash, I may not have any issues with it," said Savitar. "Just be sure you know which side you're on, Caitlin Snow."

"Caitlin Snow is dead," said Caitlin. "The name is Killer Frost."

Caitlin's hair turns completely white as she started freezing the ground she steps on.

"It's time for The Flash to meet a cold fate," she said.

* * *

Coming out of a rift in the sky, the Waverider returns to the year 2016, heading for Central City.

"Good to be back," said Mick.

"For now, at least," said Ray. "We have to find the source of the signal."

"Gideon, can you find the exact location?" asked Sara.

"Yes, I can," answered Gideon. "The source of the signal is coming from a place called... Jitters."

"I guess it's time to get some coffee," replied Ray.

"I think I'll pass," said Martin.

"I want coffee," said Mick. "I need to keep myself awake."

Nate approaches Amaya. "You're gonna love the 21st Century. I can show you around."

"Okay, so everyone but Stein will be heading out," said Sara. "Maybe we can see The Flash on our way to the coffee shop."

"Who's The Flash?" asked Amaya.

"He's a speedster. Central City's hero," explained Mick. "A total pain in my ass, but everybody else loves him."

...

While Martin Stein remains on the Waverider and Nate is taking Amaya to the clothing store, Sara is heading to Jitters coffee shop with Ray, Jax, and Mick. The sight of the former CEO of Palmer Tech and the criminal known as Heatwave drew some attention, but the quartet just kept on walking. When they arrived at Jitters and started lining up, Sara saw something, or someone, that made her open her mouth with shock.

She saw a familiar face sitting on a table, drinking coffee with a girl. It was the face of the man she kissed before he died. It was Leonard Snart. At first, Sara thought she was dreaming, but after blinking rapidly, she can still see him.

"Sara, are you okay?" asked Jax. "See a cute girl in here?"

"Nope," replied Sara.

Sara started running and threw her arms around Snart, causing them both to fall to the ground, drawing the attention of everyone in the building. Leonard didn't know who caught him because the girl's head was glued to his shoulder. When his mysterious "attacker" lifted her face, he relaxed.

"Surprised, assassin?" started Leonard.

"Nice to see you, crook," said Sara, overfilled with joy. "But how?"

"The Flash is how," answered Leonard. "Messed with time and now I'm back."

"Well, I'm glad he did," said Sara.

"Excuse me?" interrupted Lisa. "That's my brother, missie."

"Don't worry. He and I are pretty tight," said Sara.

"So, you're this special girl he's been talking about," guessed Lisa.

Sara turns back to Leonard. "Awww, you told your sister about me."

"Well, she has the right to know," said Leonard, picking himself up. "So, is there still room in the Waverider for an old friend?"

"Absolutely," answered Sara. "We've got a couple of newbies. You're gonna love ridiculing them."

"You know me well, canary," replied Snart.

"Only because we're always stuck with each other," said Sara.

Suddenly, Snart gets a punch to the shoulder before receiving a bone-crushing brotherly hug. Clearly, Mick was pleased to see him.

"Welcome back from the dead," said Mick.

"See you haven't changed, Mick," said Leonard.

"I may be a... hero... now, but I'm still the same guy who saved you as a kid," said Mick.

Leonard sees Jax and Ray lining up. They smiled and waved at him. Snart nods in response.

"So, after we finish our drinks, is it time to get back in the game?" asked Leonard.

"We still have to find the problem in this time," said Mick.

"Mick, Leonard here is the problem," said Sara. "He's not supposed to be alive, so the Waverider tracked him."

"Does that mean we have to kill him?" Mick asked.

"No," said Sara. "It means we take him with us."

"Hey, can I join in?" asked Lisa. "It's not so much fun here anymore."

"I guess we have room for a third criminal on board," said Sara, agreeing.

Ray and Jax looked at each other, unsure about Lisa joining the Legends. Mick returns to the line, but before Sara can join him, she returns to Leonard. She puts her hand behind his head and places her lips on his, pulling him in for a kiss. Lisa smiled at the sight of this. After the kiss, Sara winks at Leonard before returning to the line.

"Are you sure you want 'her' with us?" questioned Jax, referring to Lisa.

"Leonard and Mick were fun to be around," said Sara. "Besides, we could always use more girl power."

"She turns people into solid gold," reminded Ray.

"Still bringing her with us," said Sara.

Lisa and Leonard returned to their seats and continued drinking their coffee.

Lisa comments on Sara. "A former assassin. An attitude to match. A good kisser. She's perfect for you."

"Well, all I can do now is see where it goes," said Leonard in his usual calm, cool tone. "After all, we have all the time in the world."

 **Flash, check. Arrow, check. Legends of Tomorrow, check. This story is really starting to pile up. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Leave a review and let me know.**

 **#CaptainCanary**


	9. Hallucinations and Nightmares

**I appreciate the follows and the favorites, but it wouldn't hurt if you share your opinion (i.e. leave a review). Anyway, I just finished the new chapter. We'll be focusing on Barry and how he does in Star City, but let's start with what is going on with Caitlin Snow. Enjoy.**

 **"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." - Al Pacino, The Godfather II**

It's been a day since Barry left Central City. Iris has been constantly texting and calling Barry, begging him to go home. Wally has now become Central City's hero. So far, he has stopped two muggings and one getaway attempt at a robbery. His nickname, Kid Flash, has been spread to the city thanks to an "interview" with Iris West, as far the people know.

Caitlin, on the other hand, has been off the radar since she stormed out of S.T.A.R. Labs following her hand in the murder of Mark Mardon. Cisco has been calling, but she won't answer. Just as the morning was about to come to an end, Dr. Caitlin Snow, M.D. shows up at the cortex.

"Hey," greeted Cisco.

"Hi," greeted Caitlin.

"I thought you quit," said Cisco.

"I did, but I had a change of heart," said Caitlin. "S.T.A.R. Labs is all I have left. I can't just abandon it."

"But what about your powers?" asked Cisco.

"I have them under control," assured Caitlin. "In fact, I don't think I need the cuffs anymore."

"Good to know," said Cisco. "Although, since Ice is official a wanted target, I advice we wait for the right time for you get back out there."

"I know, Cisco," said Caitlin, aware of the situation. "I'm just sorry about Barry. He left because of me, didn't he?"

"No, he left because of both of us," said Cisco.

"Cisco, you have to stop blaming him," said Caitlin. "Yes, Barry is responsible for Dante, but you don't have to keep giving him grief about it."

"I know," said Cisco, hanging his head. "Central City may have lost The Flash, but good thing there's Kid Flash."

"I've been watching the news. He's doing great," said Caitlin. "Where's HR?"

"At the precinct with Joe," answered Cisco. "He's trying to apologize for trying to 'steal' Cecile."

"That should be awkward," commented Caitlin.

"So, ready to go back to work?" asked Cisco, excited to have Caitlin back.

While Cisco returns to the computer, Caitlin's eyes started glowing as her lips curve into a smirk.

* * *

 _Star City_

John, Rene, Evelyn, Rory, and Curtis just stood around with blank expressions on their faces as they watched Barry use his super speed while training on the salmon ladder.

"I can never get used to this," said John.

"Remind me why he's here," said Rene.

"His team doesn't trust him. He needs time off Central City to regain his confidence," said Felicity quickly.

"Still, this is freaking me out," said Rene.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome," said Rory, showing his fanboy admiration for the Flash. "I still can't believe it. The Flash. Right here."

"If you want to be his BFF, then you better hurry," mocked Evelyn.

Barry stops exercising and walks towards Rory.

"Nice to meet a fan," said Barry.

Barry and Rory hi-fived, making Rene roll his eyes.

"So, they call you Ragman, right?" asked Barry.

"Trust me, my abilities are better than the name," said Rory. "You should see it when you're out on the field."

"He's not going out on the field."

Oliver shows up, revealing himself to be eavesdropping.

"He won't be assisting us unless he's called for," said the mayor.

"Why?" asked Barry. "I can disarm armed thugs before they can even fire a shot. It'll make it easier for you to take them out..."

"I am training new recruits, Barry," interrupted Oliver. "This isn't supposed to be easy. They have to be prepared for everything. That means no helping unless I tell Felicity to send you over. Until then, you stay here. Got it?"

"Aye aye, captain," replied Barry. "I meant mayor captain... I mean captain Queen... I mean mayor Arrow... uh, I mean mayor Queen."

Rene looks at Felicity. "Were you two separated at birth?"

"I hope not," replied Felicity. "Otherwise, that kiss would've been weird."

"Funny. I said the same thing to Oliver," said Barry, smiling.

"You two kissed?" asked Curtis.

"Moving on," interrupted Oliver. "Felicity, have your tracked our new target?"

"Yup," answered Felicity. "Our new friend is seeing yet another drug dealer in yet another abandoned warehouse. How come no one has thought about re-purposing those places?"

"Who's your hit?" asked Barry.

"Jonathan Crane," answered Oliver. "He's from out of town. He sells weaponalized hallucinogens all over the country. They cause their victims to go insane and suffer from hallucinations of their biggest fears."

"And he also wears this goofy potato sack as a mask," added Rene. "Makes Rory look like the devil."

Rory looked a little offended.

"And now he's here in Star City," said Oliver. "Obviously, we can't let his buyers use these drugs against innocent people."

"I'm ready, Oliver," said Curtis. "My leg is A.O.K."

"Suit up," ordered Oliver. He looks at Barry and said, "Except you."

"Harsh," replied Barry.

* * *

Green Arrow, Spartan, Ragman, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, and Artemis arrive at the warehouse, hiding in the shadows. They can see Crane and his buyers discussing the deal. When the briefcases opened, Green Arrow fires an arrow through a man's arm. A battle breaks out in the warehouse.

"Weren't we supposed to use stealth?" asked Mr. Terrific.

"Nope," said Artemis, firing an arrow through a guy's chest.

"Stay focused!" yelled Green Arrow.

Using the ongoing battle as a distraction, Crane hides behind a crate, planning his next move.

Ragman once again makes things difficult for the thugs as he deflects their bullets and throws them like rag dolls. Mr. Terrific was proving that his leg was okay by delivering the hardest blows he can throw and moving as fast as he can. Artemis and Wild Dog fought back to back and circled. Artemis fired her arrows while Wild Dog was shooting anyone in sight.

Green Arrow and Spartan were occupied with the biggest thug in the room. He knocks down Spartan with an elbow to the stomach and kick to the helmet. Green Arrow found himself having trouble against the thug. He gets the upper hand when he sticks an arrow in the thug's leg. Using his hand-to-hand combat skills, he knocks down the thug in three hits. He returns to Spartan, who was clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Green Arrow.

"I'll live," replied Spartan.

After disposing of two more gunmen, Ragman grabs the briefcase filled with the hallucinogens and throws it back in Crane's van. Green Arrow fires an explosive arrow into the van, destroying it, and the drugs. However, Oliver was caught by surprise when Crane comes out of nowhere and injects him with the drug. The first thing Oliver felt was vertigo. Next, he was looking straight at Crane, who was wearing his mask. What he saw wasn't "a guy in a potato sack" but a face that comes from a nightmare, causing him to stand back in fear.

"What's the matter? Scared?" mocked Crane.

Crane takes out his gun, but before can take a shot, red lightning shows up out of nowhere and he gets knocked down to the ground. Everyone, including the thugs, turned their heads to see The Flash.

"You were supposed to stay behind," reminded Spartan.

"Hey, Green Arrow was almost shot," pointed out Barry, holding up the gun Crane was gonna use to kill Oliver. "You should be thanking me."

The fight continues between the new recruits and the drug dealers. Meanwhile, The Flash approaches Green Arrow, still affected the drug. When Green Arrow laid his eyes on Barry, what he saw was Reverse Flash. Green Arrow gets some distance and fires an arrow. The Flash catches it before it hits his face.

"What the hey, man?" Barry reacted.

Green Arrow kept on firing arrows, prompting Barry to run.

"If you're mad at me for disobeying orders, you don't have to shoot me," said Barry.

The arrows kept on coming, until The Flash had to punch Green Arrow, knocking him out. Meanwhile, all of Crane's thugs and his clients were knocked out or dead. Team Arrow suffered a few bruises, except for Ragman, but they were fine. However, Crane escaped without anyone seeing where he went.

"Did you have to punch him?" Spartan asked Flash, referring to Oliver.

"He was trying to shoot me," pointed out Flash.

"He was drugged," said Wild Dog. "I saw Crane inject him. He must've been seeing things. Probably thought you were a bad guy."

"Let's take him back to HQ," said Spartan, carrying Oliver out.

* * *

All Oliver saw was darkness. The darkness was replaced by light. What he can see is himself locked up in a cage and unarmed. He tried escaping, but the bars won't give.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Whoever is in here, show yourself!"

"As you wish."

The feminine voice that came from the shadows sounded familiar. Stepping into the light is a masked blond woman in a black skin-tight suit. Oliver was shocked when he saw who it was.

"Laurel."

"Hi," greeted Laurel, taking off her mask.

"What am I doing here?" asked Oliver.

"You have failed this city," said Laurel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"Look around you, Oliver," said Laurel. "You think you're making the city safer? Traipsing around Star City in your green hood. Shooting arrows. You may have taken down the city's top criminals, but nothing's changed. The city is still a disease. Crime is still polluting the streets. Look at Prometheus and Vigilante. Do you think they would've existed without you? And let's not forget your mother. She died because of your little grudge match with Slade Wilson."

"Why are you saying all this?" asked Oliver. "This isn't the Laurel I knew."

"Maybe I'm finally beginning to open my eyes," said Laurel, walking closer to the cage. "Why go through all this Oliver? Dressing up like Robin Hood and hoping to clean up this city? Five years you spent in Hell and you come back a murderer. You could've had a normal life. Instead, you just had to play hero, didn't you?"

"I never wanted to be a hero," said Oliver. "I just wanted to honor my father."

"And you think he would be happy with what you become?" replied Laurel. "The Hood. The Arrow. Green Arrow. The name may change, but the man under the hood will always be the same. Pathetic."

"I have sacrificed everything to protect this city," said Oliver.

"Including me," interrupted Laurel. "Me. The woman who could've been all yours if you had just focused on rebuilding your relationships with the people you care about instead of crossing names off some stupid list."

"I just did what I thought was right," said Oliver. "We all do."

"Maybe that's the problem. What you did was not right, Oliver," said Laurel. "It's foolish."

"You can't mean any of this," said Oliver.

"Yes, I do," said Laurel.

Laurel takes out a gun and aims it at Oliver.

"Remember what you used to do to rich scumbags? Well, now you'll get to know what they felt," said Laurel.

Oliver stands back as Laurel pulled the trigger.

* * *

Oliver wakes up and started screaming. Barry and Diggle were trying to keep him lying down on the stretcher. Rene and Evelyn helped them. Oliver was still struggling to get out of bed. He punches Barry in the face and kicks Rene in the chest. He shakes off Diggle and Evelyn and gets up, running away. Barry runs and gets in Oliver's way.

"Calm down, Oliver," pleaded Barry. "You're sick. We can help you. Just stop."

Before anyone can react, Oliver gets shot in the back with a sedative arrow, courtesy of Evelyn. The billionaire faints to unconsciousness.

"Really?" Barry asked Evelyn.

"It was the best I could think of," said Evelyn.

"That drug really hit him hard," said Rene. "Must've been having nightmares."

"Just him back on the bed and strap him down," ordered Felicity.

The elevator opens. Thea comes in with a paper in hand. She was a little surprised when she saw her brother lying down with an arrow on his back.

"Anybody care to explain?" asked a confused Thea.

 **Arrow has been filled with Batman villains, so I thought there was no harm in adding Scarecrow. I hope this was a good chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Supergirl**


	10. Supergirl

**Supergirl is in the cover photo for a reason. She's gonna be a part of this story. How to involve her in the universe of Flash and Arrow is not easy to plan, but I'm doing my best.**

 **"Humanity has always feared what it doesn't understand" - Ian McKellen, X-Men**

Kara was sitting down on the couch all by herself staring at the television, which isn't even on. She couldn't take her mind off the time Mon-El kissed her. She knows it means he's into her, but she didn't think she was. She likes him as a friend, but considering his way with girls, she didn't feel like she wants to take that chance. Besides, she still has feelings for James Olsen. However, they can't be together because of her life as Supergirl.

Her contemplation was interrupted when Alex opened the door.

"You left the door open," said Alex.

"My bad," replied Kara.

"Something bothering you?" asked Alex. "And don't deny it. I can tell."

"Mon-El... kissed me," confessed Kara.

"And that bothers you, why?" asked Alex.

"You know how he is with girls. I'm not gonna be another victim of his boyish charms," said Kara. "But it's also got me thinking about my love life."

"You're not planning on giving up, are you?" asked Alex.

"Honestly, Alex, I don't know," said Kara. "Adam. Winn. James. This love stuff is really complicated."

"What about the other guy you met? Barry, is it?" questioned Alex. "I heard about him on the news. Winn told me you two were pretty close."

"I was using him to make Jimmy jealous," said Kara, just in case Alex was thinking she was into Barry.

"Did he know that?" asked Alex.

"No, he did not," answered Kara. "But he's just a friend. We bonded over the fact that we're both superheroes and facing some difficult times. Nothing more. Besides, he's from another Earth. Did Winn tell you about that?"

"Yes, he did," answered Alex. "Considering aliens and metahumans exist, it doesn't exactly sound far-fetched."

"I do miss him," said Kara. "He kinda reminded me of myself."

"Winn told me you have to travel fast to open a breach," said Alex. "Why can't you try it?"

"Because this Earth is my home," said Kara. "I'm not leaving anyone just for some guy. Besides, I don't have feelings for him. I was already into James. And also, he's probably seeing somebody else."

"Why don't you give Mon-El a chance?" said Alex. "Sure, he can be a dirtbag at times, but maybe you can change that."

"Just because Lillian is behind bars, doesn't mean Cadmus is giving up," said Kara, changing the subject. "We have to stop them and save dad. I can't think about boys right now."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna go flying," said Kara. "I need to clear my head."

"Sounds like you need to punch something," said Alex. "If you're lucky, there might be a mugging."

"If I need to punch something, I'd punch your face," joked Kara.

Kara puts on her suit and flies out of the apartment.

* * *

As Supergirl flew around the city, she kept her Super Hearing on just in case of an actual mugging or a robbery. She was just simply enjoying the flight, trying to free her mind of worry. As she did some tricks in the air, she heard something.

 _"Kara! Kara!"_

"Winn," said Supergirl, recognizing the voice.

Supergirl flies to the direction of the voice. She crashes through the roof of an abandoned warehouse and saw Winn sitting on the floor tied up.

"Hi," greeted Winn in a normal way.

"Uh, hi," greeted Kara, confused. "You sounded like you were in trouble."

"I am in trouble," said Winn, still acting casual. He turns his head and says, "Say hi, Siobhan."

"Siobhan?" Supergirl was surprised at the mention of the name.

Coming out of the shadows and into the light is Siobhan Smythe, a.k.a. Silver Banshee. Kara was shocked to see her, since she was supposed to be locked up in the NCPD prison.

"How did you get out?" asked Supergirl.

"I had a little help," answered Silver Banshee. "Don't know who, don't care. All I care about is getting my revenge on you... Kara Danvers."

Kara's eyes widened, shocked that Siobhan knows who she is.

"H-How..." she wondered.

"My rescuer gave me some helpful information," said Silver Banshee.

"One question," interrupted Winn. "Why not just expose her?"

"Because it won't matter," said Silver Banshee. "Sure, everyone will know who she is, but does that mean she'll stop putting on the cape? I thought it's best if I just use you to get to her and end this fast. Afterwards, I can go find Cat Grant and make her pay."

"Not while I'm standing," replied Supergirl.

"That can be arranged," said Silver Banshee.

Silver Banshee unleashes her sonic scream, forcing Supergirl to fly out of the way of the blast. Winn couldn't cover his ears because his hands were tied.

"Siobhan, please, stop," pleaded Winn.

"Siobhan's not here anymore," replied the villainess angrily. "There is only Silver Banshee."

Supergirl charges at Silver Banshee swiftly and pushes her towards a wall. Just as Siobhan picks herself up, Supergirl unties Winn.

"Get out of here," said Supergirl.

"I can get through to her," said Winn.

"You already tried," said Supergirl. "It didn't work. Winn, I know you liked her, but she's long gone. Just go."

"Just don't hurt her... too much," pleaded Winn before leaving the warehouse.

However, Silver Banshee started screaming again, causing Winn to shut his ears while collapsing to the floor. Supergirl's ears begin to bleed.

"Call Alex," ordered Supergirl.

"Siobhan smashed my phone," said Winn, still covering his ears.

"You're not getting out of here anyway," said Silver Banshee.

"It's not like you have someone waiting outside," said Supergirl. "I know, because I don't hear anyone outside."

Silver Banshee simply kicks a generator, turning it on. The warehouse suddenly becomes covered in an green electric force field.

"My mysterious rescuer supplied me with more than just information," said Silver Banshee.

All of a sudden, Supergirl started to feel weak. She started to feel woozy before she drops to her knees.

"Feel familiar?" said Silver Banshee. "This machine is powered by Kryptonite. You didn't think I'd be stupid to be caught unprepared. I know you can beat me, so I brought a little game changer."

Silver Banshee smacks Supergirl across the face before kicking her to the ground. Supergirl tries to get up, but Silver Banshee kicks her in the stomach. Kara clutches her stomach in pain, too hurt to stand up. Silver Banshee unleashes another sonic scream. Supergirl tried to close her ears, but it was no use. Suddenly, Silver Banshee gets him in the head with a tin can, causing her to stop. It was Winn.

"Sorry," apologized Winn.

Silver Banshee walks towards Winn, but before she can hurt him, someone punched her from behind. Silver Banshee turns around and sees Supergirl, barely keeping herself standing. One smack across the face knocks Supergirl back a few feet away.

Winn was gonna help, but stopped. He knew Siobhan can beat him easily. He looks back at the Kryptonite-powered machine. He lets Supergirl and Silver Banshee fight while he sneaks around to get to the machine. On the way, he found a hammer. He reaches the machine and continuously hits it with the hammer, destroying it and shutting down the force field.

Silver Banshee throws another punch, but Supergirl stops it by catching it. She started squeezing and Silver Banshee begins to show the expression of pain. Supergirl unleashes a punch that knocks Silver Banshee to the wall, knocking her out.

"Thanks, Winn," said Supergirl.

"You're welcome," replied Winn. "Well, what now? Obviously, we can't take her back to the NCPD. She know who you are."

"We'll take her to the DEO," said Supergirl. "After we lock her up, we have to find out who freed her."

 **We haven't seen the last of Supergirl. When she'll go to Earth-1 is gonna have to wait. I hope this was entertaining.**


	11. Fear of Being Blind

**I don't really know if I'm doing a great job or not, but I'm gonna keep writing until this story ends. In this chapter, we're returning to Earth-1. As you might recall, Oliver is suffering from Scarecrow's fear toxin. Wanna see how that works out?**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me. I'd appreciate it if you share your opinion.**

 **"The only thing you have to fear is fear itself!" - Cillian Murphy, Batman Begins**

Team Arrow fills in Thea on what just happened to Oliver as they strapped the latter on the medical bed. After getting a blood sample, Felicity started analyzing it. After fifteen minutes of typing and observing the screen, Felicity turns to the team about her findings.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said. "The fear toxin is very, very complex. Creating an antidote might take weeks or months. Looks like Oliver's gonna be having nightmares throughout Christmas. If he sees Santa Claus, he'll probably be seeing Prometheus."

"It doesn't matter how long. What matters is that there is a cure," said Diggle. "What do we need?"

All of a sudden the lights in the Arrow Cave started to get faulty. The lights are going on and off, until the entire cave was as black as night. When the lights turned back on, there was a stranger in the elevator. Everyone who has seen the stranger recognizes her as the Black Arrow. Diggle and Rene grab their guns, Evelyn takes out her bow and arrow, and Rory puts on the rags.

"So, this is Black Arrow?" asked Barry.

"Yup," confirmed Felicity.

"No need for a fight," said Black Arrow.

"Give me a reason why I should put this gun down," dared Diggle.

Black Arrow takes out a syringe. "This is the cure to Crane's drug. I had it developed when I heard that he was in town."

"Why are you here then?" asked Rene.

"I'm giving it to Oliver Queen," said Black Arrow.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Evelyn.

"Because I saved Oliver Queen before, didn't I?" reminded Black Arrow. "Just give him the cure."

"Barry, cover the elevator," ordered Diggle.

Barry runs and gets in between Black Arrow and the elevator, just as Diggle told him to. Diggle slowly walks towards Black Arrow with his gun still pointing at her. She gives him the cure. Diggle gives the syringe to Felicity, who uses it on Oliver.

"Now, if you really want us to put the guns down, remove the hood and take off the mask," insisted Diggle.

Black Arrow slowly reaches for her hood, but in the blink of an eye, she activates something on her wrist. The device releases rays of light that blinds everyone who looks into it. The speedster behind her collapses due to blindness. Black Arrow kicks Barry out of her way before getting on the elevator, leaving the cave. Everyone was trying to recover from the effects of Black Arrow's blinding rays.

* * *

After a while, everyone's eye sights started coming back. To speed up the process, Felicity gives everyone eye drops.

"Cisco told me that you were blinded once," mentioned Felicity.

"I was," confirmed Barry. "But I definitely do not want to experience that again."

"For someone called 'Black Arrow,' she really decided to 'lighten' things up," quipped Thea.

"Is the cure working?" asked Curtis.

"We just have to wait until the sedative wears off," said Felicity.

"If she gave him a poison, we're going after her immediately," said Diggle.

"Relax," said Rene, patting Diggle in the back. "If the boss wakes up and feels normal, there's no need."

It didn't take long until Oliver started to wake up. Felicity was about to unstrap him, but Diggle held her back, just in case Crane's drug was still affecting the archer. Oliver tries to get up, but he notices that he's been strapped down. He then looks at everyone.

"Why am I strapped down like some psychotic patient?" questioned Oliver.

"Because Crane's drug was making you crazy," said Felicity. "You attacked Barry and... well... everyone."

"I saw... Reverse Flash... and when I looked at Crane, he looked like a... scarecrow or something," said Oliver, trying to process what happened to him.

"I think we just found a nickname for Crane," said Barry. "Scarecrow."

"You were really jumpy when you woke up earlier," said Felicity. "I'm guessing you had a nightmare. What did you see?"

After a brief hesitation, Oliver says, "Laurel. I saw Laurel. She... she told me that I'm not the answer to this city's problems. She said that I'm only making it worse."

"It was jut a nightmare, Oliver," said Diggle. "How're you feeling?"

"Well, I'm not seeing a hallucination of Eobard Thawne, so I think I'm fine," replied Oliver.

"That means the cure worked," said Rory.

"I guess we owe Black Arrow again," said Evelyn.

"Black Arrow?" questioned Oliver. "She was here?"

"She had the cure," said Curtis.

"She got away, didn't she?" guessed Oliver.

"She blinded us... literally," said Barry.

Felicity unstraps Oliver from the medical bed, allowing him to get up. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to make sure his head feels okay. When he opened his eyes, everything looked normal. His sister walked towards him and gave him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Just sign it," said Thea. "Are you sure you're okay."

Oliver signs the paper and returns it to Thea. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"First, Black Arrow saves the mayor from being assassinated. Now, she saves him from an eternity of hallucinations," mentioned Evelyn. "Are you sure we can't take her off our bad guy list?"

"Until we find out who's under the hood, she stays on the list," said Oliver.

"She saved you twice," said Barry. "Don't you think you should give her a chance? Maybe she's not so bad?"

"If a dead body with a black arrow through its chest shows up on the news, that should give you a good reason why I'm not planning on being friendly with her," said Oliver.

"If I didn't know any better, I think this Black Arrow is looking out for you," said Barry. "Are you sure she didn't say anything else?"

"When I asked her who she is, all she said that she is 'a friend'," said Oliver.

"Then that should give you a hint on who she is," said Barry. "You have a lot of women in your life. Surely, one of them is underneath the hood."

Oliver sighed and looked away, annoyed that Barry mentioned his love life.

"My best guess is the Huntress," said Diggle.

"I had the same thought, but according to the police records, she's still in prison," said Felicity.

"What about Nyssa?" guessed Curtis.

"Not possible," said Oliver. "Black Arrow was from the League of Assassins, yes, but she busted into A.R.G.U.S. and stole all their info on everyone in Star City."

"Doesn't exactly sound like Malcolm's work," said Thea.

"You think she defected before she broke into A.R.G.U.S.?" wondered Rene. "This woman is a real enigma."

"Besides, Nyssa only helps us if Sara is involved," said Oliver. "She doesn't care about me."

"Well, there's no use playing the guessing game," said Rene. "We're just gonna have to find her again."

"Barry, go back to Central City," said Oliver.

"What?" Barry reacted.

"We have our own crisis. You have yours," said Oliver.

"I can find the Black Arrow," said Barry. "Okay, she blindsided me, but if we get a hit, I can plan for a surprise attack. I can take off her hood no problem."

"This is not a suggestion, Barry," said Oliver. "I know you want to stay away from Central City because no one trusts you, but you have to go."

"Where is this coming from?" asked Barry. "It's not like this Black Arrow is targeting my family. I think she's just trying to keep you safe."

"Can we calm down, please," pleaded Felicity. "Oliver, I know Star City is your territory, but that doesn't mean you have kick Barry out just because of your little grudge against Black Arrow."

"I don't have a grudge," said Oliver. "Yes, she saved me twice. But I want to find out who is under the hood before she gives me a sign that she's not a friend."

"What is the matter with you?" asked Barry. "Okay, you're still probably shaken up from Scarecrow's drug. Yes, you had a nightmare about Laurel. You can't put that all on the Black Arrow. She's looking out for you."

Oliver looks like he was about to explode with anger, but just sighed and walked away.

"Just tell me what's going on," said Barry. "It's not best to keep your feelings locked up. It'll only hurt you more."

Oliver turns around and talks. "You know what else Laurel said in my nightmare? She said I sacrificed her to save this city."

"It was just a nightmare," said Rory.

"I know it was," interrupted Oliver. "But if Crane's toxin fills my head with fear, then I know why I had that nightmare. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to make sacrifices. Even if Black Arrow is watching over me, I can't let that blind me."

"What's this got to do with me leaving Star City?" asked Barry.

"I've got enough problems without you dragging yours in here," said Oliver.

Barry stayed silent, surprised at what he's hearing. He doesn't know if it's the drug or the real Oliver, but the playboy was acting different. "Fine. Be that way."

"Barry, don't," pleaded Felicity. "If you're not ready to go back, stay."

"If Ollie doesn't want me to be here, then I shouldn't be here," said Barry.

Barry runs away.

"Is that drug still in your head?" Felicity yelled at Oliver. "Having Barry here is a huge opportunity to take out Prometheus and Vigilante. You just drove him away."

"Just keep monitoring the city," said Oliver, walking away.

"I thought the cure worked," said Rory.

"It did," said Diggle. "His mind may be fine, but he's still troubled."

"Can we blame him?" Thea said. "Seeing someone we love who's past away in some dream caused by a psycho's drug might be more traumatizing than we think. I mean, look at Ollie. He's not well."

"So, what now?" asked Rene.

"We just let him recover," said Diggle.

 **That's all for now, folks. In the next chapter, we'll be returning to Central City. If you know who the Black Arrow, send a message. I like to see if you know.**


	12. Welcome Back, Flash

**I've been bouncing between Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow. I guess I'm trying too hard to mix everyone together. Considering I posted this on the Flash fanfiction archive, I think it's time I return the focus to The Flash TV series. The next few chapters are going to focus on Central City.**

 **Leave a review after reading and let me know what you think. Please.**

 **"Why is it that people who can't take advice always insist on giving it?" - Daniel Craig, Casino Royale**

Barry Allen races back to Central City after being kicked out by a clearly unwell Oliver Queen. The archer refuses to be helped, so he tells the speedster to go back to his city. Before he can get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, he saw Kid Flash at an alley. There was a man holding a woman hostage, pointing his gun at her head. Just popping up will risk the woman's life, so he plans a surprise attack.

"Please, don't do this." Wally pleaded to the mugger.

"Try me, kid," dared the mugger.

Before anyone can make a move, The Flash runs up behind the mugger. With everything around him in slow motion, he can make his move. He picks up the gun and throws it away like garbage. He grabs the mugger and hangs him on the top of a ladder.

"Whoa," reacted Kid Flash. "Hey."

"Hey," greeted The Flash.

"Thank you," said the woman.

"Safe journey home, ma'am," said The Flash.

As the woman walks away, The Flash and Kid Flash face each other.

"I've been hearing the news. You're doing okay," said Flash.

"Okay? I'm doing more than okay. I'm doing awesome," replied Kid Flash. "So, you've only been gone a few days. Why come back? Your head finally straight?"

"No, Green Arrow kicked me out," said Flash.

"Why?" asked Kid Flash.

"He got drugged. Hallucinations and nightmares messed him up. He just up and decided I can't put my problems alongside his," said Flash. "So, here I am."

"You sure about this? Cisco's gonna be giving you a hard time," said Kid Flash.

"I don't care," said Flash. "If I can't help the Green Arrow, then all I can do is help my family."

"Iris is gonna happy to see you," said Kid Flash.

* * *

Iris was back at her apartment. She was just about to open her laptop, until she saw someone hiding in the shadows. Recognizing the red suit, she smiled. She rushes over and gives her visitor a big hug, who happily returns it.

"I missed you," said Iris.

"I wasn't even gone that long," said Barry.

"For me, you were gone too long," said Iris.

After the hug, the two kissed passionately.

"So, finally cleared your head?" asked Iris.

"Oliver told me to leave," said Barry, until he realized what he just said.

"Wait, what?" Iris was confused. "Oliver? As in Oliver Queen? As in Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?"

"Uh, yeah," confirmed Barry, still mentally beating himself for accidentally spilling the beans.

"He just got so much hotter," joked Iris.

Barry rolls his eyes in response.

"Relax," said Iris. "He's just my celebrity crush. It means nothing."

"Let me guess. You still have the three-list," replied Barry.

"Perhaps," joked Iris, smiling.

"We're gonna talk about this one day," said Barry.

"I'll be waiting," replied Iris.

"So, besides Kid Flash making the news, what else happened?" asked Barry.

"The strangest thing. Well, the strangest thing compared to everything that happened recently. Leonard Snart was holding hands with Sara Lance after walking out of Jitters," said Iris. "I think I just found out who his dream girl is."

"Captain Lance is not gonna be happy about that," said Barry. "His daughter is dating a crook."

"Then it's best no one blurts it out," said Iris. "So, ready to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Maybe, I don't know," said Barry. "It was either Nanda Parbat to take a look at that sweet hot tub or here."

"Let's go," said Iris, walking out of her apartment with Barry.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs...

"That's not necessary, HR," said Cisco.

"No, no, it get better," said HR. "Just imagine. A theme park for Flash Day. Not only are we gonna be racking up the bucks, we're gonna give the people what they want. A day with The Flash."

"What if there's a robbery or a mugging on Flash Day?" pointed out Caitlin.

"C'mon, Central City's finest can handle it," replied HR. "Flash Day is about The Flash. Sure, he can round up some criminals, but he can also give the people a good show."

"We'll... consider it," said Cisco, exchanging looks with Caitlin.

"Awesome," replied HR, believing that his plan is impressing his friend.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone turns around and sees the Scarlet Speedster himself, along with Kid Flash and Iris.

"I think it's a good idea," said Barry, referring to HR's plan.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Caitlin.

"I thought you quit," said Barry.

"I did, but I didn't know what to do next," said Caitlin.

"And you're not wearing the cuffs," pointed out Barry.

Caitlin raises her hands in the air and releases some cold smoke. "All taken care of. Killer Frost is no longer here. It's just Caitlin Snow, biochemist, a.k.a. Ice, a metahuman and friend of The Flash."

"Can't wait to have you back out there," said Kid Flash.

"I can wait," said Caitlin, putting emphasis on "can".

"So, how'd it go in Star City?" asked Cisco.

"Oliver. Drug. Hallucinations. Just another day for the Green Arrow," answered Barry, as if it's a normal thing to say. "Oh, and they have a new bad guy, or bad girl, to be specific. Her name is Black Arrow."

"Why?" asked Cisco.

"She dresses like Oliver, only in black," answered Barry.

"Good name, I guess," replied Cisco.

"So, any news on Savitar and Alchemy?" asked Barry.

"Afraid we have nothing," said Wally. "I tried looking through every warehouse in the city, but nothing."

"Well, we're not just gonna stand by and wait," said Barry. "If we wait, someone will have to die in order for them to capture our attention."

"Just relax for now, Barry," said Iris. "Christmas comes in a few weeks. We have to focus on that."

"I know I should, but..." Barry paused.

"'Tis the season to be jolly, Barry," reminded Iris. "Yes, Savitar and Alchemy have to be stopped, but we can't let worrying about them get in the way of enjoying the holidays."

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Looks like you'll have to prepare for the holidays a little later," said Cisco, rushing to the computer. "It's Joe's panic button. The signal's coming from the power plant."

"On my way," said Barry.

"Don't forget me," said Wally.

The two speedsters race out of the lab and arrive at the power plant, attracting the attention of everyone present, cop or citizen. There was a fire. They ran their way there. What they saw was six masked thugs holding Joe and two other officers hostage.

"Don't take a step, Flash!" threatened one thug, pointing a gun at Joe.

Flash and Kid Flash exchange nods before making their move. The thug takes the shot, but before the bullet can hit Joe, Flash catches it and disarms every single thug. Kid Flash then knocks out every single masked man in the room by either punching them or tripping them at super speed.

"Thanks," said Joe.

"Don't mention it," said Flash.

"It's good to have you back," said Joe.

"Good to be back," said Flash, smiling.

More cops come in. The two speedsters race outside as the cops exited the building with the six thugs cuffed. The crowd cheered, happy to see Flash back in Central City.

"Please, no need. Helping you is enough," said Flash.

"Just enjoy it, man. You deserve it," said Kid Flash.

"Well, we would love to stay and sign autographs, but Christmas is coming," said Flash.

The two speedsters race back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Wally tried to catch up with Barry, but the Scarlet Speedster was clearly still the faster one. Barry arrives at the cortex two seconds before Wally did.

"Don't get used to it," said Wally. "One of these days, I'm gonna be as fast as you, maybe faster."

"Keep dreaming, Kid Flash," replied Barry.

 **Flash is back in Central City. This may not be my best chapter, I admit, but things will get better as the story goes on. Just tell me what you think of the chapter (or the whole story so far).**


	13. Freezing Shadows

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **"You underestimate the power of the dark side." - Darth Vader, Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi**

Alchemy and the acolytes of Savitar have gathered in another abandoned warehouse at the hour of midnight. They got on their knees as they listened to the voice of the Dark Lord.

"What is the problem, master?" asked Alchemy.

"The Flash has returned," echoed Savitar's voice. "We have to move up with our plans."

"What shall I do?" asked Alchemy.

"The same as always. Find those who were metahumans in Flashpoint," answered Savitar. "I summoned you here to introduce you all to the newest addition of our cause."

Alchemy and the acolytes turn around to see a familiar face coming of the shadows. The individual has snow white hair and wearing a blue super suit.

"Caitlin Snow," said Alchemy, recognizing her.

"I prefer Killer Frost," said Caitlin, allowing her inner Killer Frost to speak her words.

"Why is she here?" asked Alchemy.

"She seeks to exact revenge on The Flash," said Savitar. "She came to me herself to achieve that goal. As of right now, she acts as an ally of The Flash while secretly aiding me and my plans for this world."

"I do not seek to question you, master, but are you certain she is completely committed to our cause?" asked Alchemy.

"She has embraced her powers and harbors a strong hatred for the man responsible for her transformation," said Savitar. "The future is coming, and she will ensure it will come to pass."

Killer Frost steps forth and stands next to Alchemy, looking at him with a sly grin on her face.

"It's funny. I was hunting you down to get rid of my powers, but now, we're partners," said Caitlin.

Savitar speaks again. "Killer Frost says that she has a plan for The Flash."

Caitlin steps forward and speaks. "The time has come for me to betray him, but my betrayal has to benefit your cause. You need to build your army, but you can't do it if The Flash constantly intervenes. I have a way to ensure that Alchemy can activate the powers of all the metahumans in one go."

...

After Caitlin tells of her plan, Alchemy and the acolytes disappear, leaving Caitlin in the warehouse alone with the invisible Savitar.

"You still owe me an answer," said Killer Frost. "Alchemy was supposed to restore the powers of the metahumans of Flashpoint. Yet, you free Mark Mardon, who was a meta before Flashpoint, and Alchemy boosts his powers. You set me up, didn't you?"

"I did," admitted Savitar.

"Why?" asked Killer Frost.

"I said I would ensure that you fulfill your destiny," said Savitar.

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Killer Frost with a sinister smile.

* * *

The next morning, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and Wally were training together in the pipeline. As always, Wally can't match Barry's speed no matter how hard he tried. They raced for a hundred laps and Wally was remains lagging behind lap after lap. They decided to stop training and returned to the cortex.

"You're getting faster, Wally," said Caitlin.

"But not as fast as Barry," said Wally.

"You'll get there. In time," said Caitlin. "It took Barry two years to get to where he is now. All you need is patience."

"I mean, c'mon, man, you've got powers now. It's best to just keep learning and have fun," said Cisco.

"Except when you're out on the field," added Barry. "Being a hero isn't all fun and games."

"I know, but... the rush. It's hard not to have fun," said Wally.

"Same feeling when I started out," said Barry. "I still feel it right now, but after everything that's happened, it's really best to take things seriously."

"I'd listen to him if I were you," said Joe to Wally.

"So, any sign of new metahumans?" asked Barry.

"No, not yet," said HR. "But I could use your help with something."

HR takes Barry to the board, where a picture of a bounce house is drawn. Harry says, "Kids like bounce houses, right? Well, I think we should at a bounce house to the Flash Day theme park. My only problem is the design. I admit... mine sucks. I was hoping you can take care of it. You're The Flash, so let's make something that screams, 'Flash.'"

"Flash Day isn't for another six months," said Barry.

"True, but there's no problem with making some changes," said HR.

"Well, I'll look into it," said Barry.

Barry erases HR's drawing and picks up the marker as he started thinking.

"Are we really proceeding with this theme park idea?" asked Iris.

"Barry likes it," said Caitlin.

"C'mon, guys, it's for the kids," said HR, trying to encourage everyone to be on board with his idea. "They can take selfies with The Flash and play with him."

"What about the museum?" asked Cisco.

"It's a working progress," said HR. "I still need to make sure you're all on board."

"Okay, the money could come in handy, but are you sure it's gonna cloud the fact that we're working with the Flash?" asked Cisco.

"One question: What has S.T.A.R. Labs been doing since Harrison Wells' disappearance?" started HR. "The museum is the answer."

"Museum. Theme park. What next?" Cisco said sarcastically. "A snow cone store?"

"That actually sounds interesting," replied HR.

"I was joking," said Cisco.

An alert just sounded. Caitlin and Cisco check the computers.

"Rainbow Raider is back," said Cisco. "He's at Mercury Labs, well, the spare building, anyway."

"How did he get out?" asked Joe.

"My guess. Alchemy," guessed Cisco.

"But that doesn't add up," said Barry. "Alchemy goes after those who were metahumans in Flashpoint. Why go after Mardon and Bivolo? They were already metahumans before Flashpoint."

"We're going up against a new bad guy. We need to learn more, obviously," replied Cisco. "Time to hit the streets, Flash-tastic Duo?"

"Flash-tastic Duo?" questioned Wally.

"Until Caitlin's ready to get out, we're sticking with Flash-tastic Duo," said Cisco.

"Actually, I'm coming too," said Caitlin.

Everyone looks at Caitlin, surprised by what she said.

"You do know that the CCPD won't hesitate to shoot you on sight," pointed out Joe.

"Joe, trust me. I can handle this," said Caitlin.

"You sound excited," said Iris. "What changed?"

"Since I finally got control of my powers," answered Caitlin. "C'mon, Barry, you wanted me out there, don't you?"

Barry smiles, agreeing.

* * *

The two speedsters arrive at Mercury Labs, with Flash carrying Ice bridal style while running there. They ran inside and saw Roy G. Bivolo manipulating a scientist's mind. It didn't take him long until he noticed the three colorfully dressed individuals.

"I figured you'd pop by," said Bivolo. "Alchemy was kind enough to give me an upgrade. I can control minds now."

About a dozen brainwashed scientists showed up and charged at the three superheroes. While the speedsters used their speed to incapacitate their targets, Ice simply freezes the ground, causing those coming her way to slip and fall. A couple crashed to the walls.

"Sorry," she said.

"Kid Flash, what's your move?" asked Flash.

"Wait, you want me to plan an attack?" asked Kid Flash, unsure.

"Yes," said Flash. "Remember, you're not my sidekick. You're my equal."

"Okay, uh..." Kid Flash pauses to think. "I'll stay here and keep these people in line. You go after Bivolo."

"What about me?" asked Ice.

"Go with Flash. In case he gets mind-controlled, he needs someone to back him up," said Kid Flash.

"Now, you're speaking like a leader," complimented Flash.

Flash takes Ice and races to Rainbow Raider's position. Kid Flash remains in the lobby to take out as much brainwashed employees as he can. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco, Iris, Joe, and HR watch through the cameras.

 _"Let's go, Kid Flash! Woo!" cheered Cisco._

Kid Flash continues running as he punches, trips, and kicks anyone coming towards but doing so carefully, making sure no one is seriously hurt. When he stopped to make sure everyone is accounted for, one sneaks up behind him, trying to hit him with a microscope.

 _"Wally, behind you!" warned Iris._

Kid Flash turns around and dodges the microscope coming towards his face before punching the man unconscious.

"My bad," said Kid Flash. "It'll heal."

Meanwhile, Flash and Ice make it to the lab, where they see a brainwashed scientist packing up some kind of device for Bivolo.

"Let her go, Bivolo," demanded Flash.

"Not a chance," replied Bivolo. "Serena, take care of our guests."

The brainwashed scientist started throwing lab equipment at Flash and Ice. Flash uses his super speed to catch the objects in the air and places them on the ground. While he does so, Bivolo grabs the package and makes a run for it.

"You take Bivolo. I'll keep the civilian in check," said Ice.

"Just don't hurt her... too much," said Flash.

"Who am I? Killer Frost?" remarked Ice with a smile.

Flash smiles at her joke before racing after Bivolo. Ice starts dodging more incoming lab equipment thrown at her. She run towards the scientist and grabs her arm, freezing it, causing the woman to cry out in pain. Ice, however, doesn't stop and continues freezing. Before things could get any worse, Kid Flash comes in.

"Ice, what are you doing?" exclaimed Kid Flash. "Stop."

Hearing Kid Flash, Ice releases the woman's arm.

"I thought you were in control," said Kid Flash.

"I was," said Ice. "Sorry."

"I guess there's still some Killer Frost left," assumed Kid Flash.

"Trust me, Kid Flash. There's not an ounce of her left in me," said Ice. "I am who I am. The woman behind this mask will never change, powers or no powers."

"I know," said Kid Flash. "Just be sure you don't leave a mark that big next time."

"Take her downstairs," ordered Ice, referring to the woman in pain.

"I can back up Barry," said Kid Flash.

"No, I'll back him up," said Ice. "Who knows? Maybe a bit of ice might snap him out in case he gets all angry again."

While Ice runs after Bivolo, Kid Flash takes the woman downstairs. Ice sees Flash fighting more brainwashed scientists, which was giving Bivolo more time to escape. Ice gives pursuit. She then comes up with a plan to catch up with him. She freezes the floor and uses it to skate across the halls, moving even faster. She loses her balance every few seconds, but she manages to keep herself standing.

After fending off all the scientists in his way, Flash follows the trail of ice to the emergency exit. He found Ice outside with Rainbow Raider lying down on his back with a freezing leg.

"Where's the device?" asked Flash.

"I was too late," said Ice. "He already gave it to his partner. He stayed here to make sure we don't follow?"

"Well, knowing criminals, they don't talk no matter what we do, so that device is long gone by now," said Flash. "But we'll find it."

"Are you sure we have to wait? I can interrogate him if you like," suggested Ice, sounding mischievous.

"If you're planning on freezing him to death, I prefer we skip that option," said Flash, both joking and speaking seriously.

Ice just chuckles. "Just kidding."

The two get a call from their com-links. It was Kid Flash.

 _"Guys, what happened?" asked Kid Flash._

"Bivolo's partner got away with some sort of device," said Flash. "

 _"Do you know what it is?" asked Kid Flash._

"No," answered Flash. "We need to ask the scientists."

 _"Well, first, we have to free them from Rainbow Raider's influence," said Kid Flash._

While Flash takes Bivolo to the authorities, Ice just stands outside with a sinister grin on her face. She turns around and walks to the nearest alley, where she found Bivolo's "partner" carrying the box with the device in it.

"I assume he suspects nothing?" asked the man.

"Absolutely," confirmed Caitlin. "Take this to Alchemy. We finish this tonight."

"We are proud to have you aiding us, Killer Frost," said the man before walking away with the box.

Caitlin remains still for a moment to smile at the sound of the her nickname. She then gets a call through her com-link

 _"Caitlin, where are you?" asked Cisco._

"Looking for Bivolo's partner. He's long gone," lied Caitlin, smiling deviously.

 **This doesn't look good, doesn't it? What will happen next? You're gonna have to wait and find out. Still, I hope this was entertaining. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	14. It Ends Tonight

**Hope you've read the previous chapter, because things are about to get crazy in this chapter. BTW I hope you've watched the latest Flash epsiode, "The Present". You'll find out why I mentioned that. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Oh, and I'd like to give a special mention to those who reviewed the last chapter: lady wayfarer, XWF1000**

 **"It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." - Johnny Depp, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**

Barry and the rest of Team Flash are working on finding Rainbow Raider's "partner" and retrieve the stolen device before it's used to harm others.

"So, what does this device do?" asked Joe.

"It has the ability to disperse an energy over an entire city," answered Cisco.

"Doesn't that seem kinda familiar?" asked Joe.

"Amazing Spider-Man. We watched it two weeks ago, remember?" reminded Wally.

"That Lizard was using it to spread toxin in the air, right?" asked Joe, trying to remember.

Cisco nods.

"Then we're in trouble," said Joe.

"Only this time, it spreads energy, which is different," clarified Cisco.

"We're looking for a box with the words 'Mercury Labs' on it, right?" asked Iris. "Have you tried checking the security cameras?"

"I did," said Cisco. "Couldn't find a single stranger with a single box that says two simple words."

Joe gets a message from Cecile. He tells the others, "Cecile has nothing. Bivolo won't break."

"Should've let me interrogate him," said Caitlin.

Everyone glares at Caitlin.

"Again. Kidding," said Caitlin, smiling.

"Okay, since the 'where' part of the mystery is still being solved, let's wonder on the 'why,'" said HR. "Why does Alchemy need an energy-dispersing device?"

Everyone started thinking.

"Wait, what about the stone Alchemy uses?" wondered Wally. "It gave me my powers."

"Alchemy wants to use the device to spread the stone's energy to the entire city," deduced Barry. "He's gonna reactivate the powers of everyone who was a metahuman in Flashpoint."

"Mardon and Bivolo were just a couple of pawns," added Cisco.

"We have to find Alchemy and fast," said Barry.

"Based on what we know about him so far, he likes to operate at night," said Cisco.

"We just have to know where he's planning on doing this," said Barry. "We have to check every warehouse again."

"Or maybe we can find a less complicated way to find him," said Caitlin.

"You're planning on interrogating Bivolo, aren't you?" guessed Cisco.

"No," said Caitlin. "Remember the two acolytes that I asked Julian to locate?"

"You mean 'forced,'" corrected Cisco.

"Focus, please," pleaded Caitlin. "They still haven't moved out of their places. They were probably afraid their wives would be suspicious. We can ask one of them."

"Okay," agreed Barry. "Just don't ice anyone. I'm serious."

"Wait, you want her to come with you?" asked Cisco.

"And you too, Cisco," said Barry. "We finish this tonight."

"Just what I had in mind," said Caitlin, talking in a very different tone.

"Are you sure that's not Killer Frost talking, because your voice sounds cold," commented Cisco.

"I just can't wait for this end. I'd rather spend Christmas without worrying about an evil speedster and a masked alchemist," said Caitlin.

"I'm just worried about what happened earlier," said Cisco. "Wally said you almost killed that poor woman."

"I got carried away, but I promise I'll be careful next time," said Caitlin. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll just stay here until we get their location."

"And if the acolytes refuse to talk?" asked Joe.

"Then maybe Caitlin can go Killer Frost on them... without the killing, of course," said Barry.

"But for now, how about we spend some time at Jitters?" suggested Iris.

"But we have business to take care of," said Barry.

"Barry, Alchemy's plan is going down tonight," said Iris. "I'm sure you can spare a few hours to spend your time with me."

"You're afraid I won't make it tonight," guessed Barry.

"Barry, I worry about you every time you're out there," said Iris. "Please, at least a cup of coffee before you go against Savitar again."

"How can I say no?" replied Barry with a smile.

* * *

Barry and Iris head to Jitters. They ordered four cups of Flash. They then looked at the television. The news channel was showing the footage of Ice almost killing the scientist just as Kid Flash showed up to stop her.

 _"...This is the same metahuman who killed the criminal Mark Mardon days ago. Detective Patterson informed that the CCPD is still bent on bringing her to justice, especially since she once abducted and injured Metahuman CSI Julian Albert. However, considering that she's an ally of The Flash, it seems that is unlikely."_

"It's really not gonna be easy trying to turn Ice into a fan-favorite," said Barry.

"Don't worry. The city'll warm up to her," said Iris. "Everyone loves a hero."

"Not Star City. They're still divided on the Green Arrow," mentioned Barry.

"But at least there those who believe in him," said Iris. "How does he do it? Oliver Queen. How does he balance his life as mayor and hero?"

"I can't say," said Barry. "He wanted to become mayor because he wanted to protect his city. He knows that Oliver Queen can inspire people in a way that the Green Arrow couldn't. He just wants to do whatever he can for his city. Whether as Mayor Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow."

"Sounds like a tough life," said Iris.

"Yet, he makes it work," said Barry. "Kinda like I do."

"The CCPD keeps track of your disappearances," reminded Iris.

"Well, I don't work at the CCPD anymore, thanks to Julien," said Barry, saying Julian's name with contempt.

"He's such a jerk," said Iris, referring to Julian.

"He's not all that bad," said Barry. "He just doesn't like me, that's all. I'm sure he's friendlier around other people."

"Seriously, I just wanna step into that lab and punch him in the face," said Iris.

"Like you did with Wally?" interrupted Barry.

"Yes, but harder," replied Iris. "He was wrong to do that."

"Don't worry, Iris," said Barry. "I'm S.T.A.R. Labs' owner now. Barry Allen still has a job."

"It's just crazy," said Iris. "You restore the timeline and you get a total jerkface as a partner. It's like the universe is punishing you for messing up with time."

"I think I kinda deserve it," said Barry. "But at least I won't be seeing him every day now."

"But don't you miss your job as the CCPD?" asked Iris.

"Of course, I do,"answered Barry. "But I'm willing to sacrifice anything if it means keeping Caitlin safe. I'll do anything for the people I love."

Iris smiles. "You've become even more selfless since Flashpoint."

"I've learned something from Flashpoint. I have to be concerned about others more than myself," said Barry.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't always be selfless," said Iris. "You were going to risk your life so Caitlin can see who she's become."

"How many times are you gonna bring this up?" asked Barry.

"When it's necessary," answered Iris. "Barry, I love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I know you would risk your life for this city, but think about the people who care about you. We need you Barry, just as much as Central City does."

Barry looks down for a moment before looking at Iris again. "A hero's gotta do what he does best."

"Protecting innocent people and the people he loves," replied Iris. "Just promise me. Don't leave me."

"I would never leave you," said Barry. "Ever."

"Then be careful of the risky decisions you make next time," said Iris, holding Barry's hand.

The two share a brief kiss. Afterwards, it was all sparkling eyes and wide smiles.

* * *

Later that day, Flash kidnaps one of Alchemy's acolytes from his home, blindfolding him as well, and takes him to the secret lab in the blink of an eye. He immediately ties him up to a chair before taking off the blindfold.

"Where am I?" asked the acolyte.

"Doesn't matter," said Flash. "We know Alchemy is planning to disperse the energy of his stone to the entire city. Where is he doing it?"

"I won't talk," said the acolyte.

"Dude, you're tied up in a room where everyone around you is a metahuman," pointed out Vibe. "It's best if you start talking."

"You can inflict harm on me if you wish. I won't say anything," said the acolyte.

"Last chance," warned Flash.

"Or what?" retorted the acolyte. "You're a hero. You don't have the stomach to torture me. So, go ahead, keep asking."

"We may not have the guts to torture anyone," started Flash.

"But we have someone who does," finished Vibe.

Ice comes out from the shadows.

"Be careful," said Flash. "We only need information."

"I know the drill," said Ice.

Ice looks at the acolyte. "I know we've been through this round before, but I'm gonna ask again. Where's Alchemy?"

"Do you worst," dared the acolyte, refusing to spill the beans.

Ice puts her hand on the acolyte's shoulder and started freezing it. The acolyte cries in pain.

"You wanna talk now?" questioned Ice.

"Never," said the acolyte, grunting in pain.

"Flash, you know what I have to do," said Ice.

"We're trying to get him to talk, not torture him for the fun of it," said Flash.

"I think it's clear he's not going to talk," said Ice.

"Well, what other option do we have?" asked Vibe.

"I don't know," said Flash.

"I have one," said Ice.

"You're not gonna torture him," said Flash.

"I'm not saying that," said Ice. Stepping closer towards the acolyte, she looks at him directly in the eye and says, "You love your wife, right?"

"I do," answered the acolyte.

"Then how would she feel when she realized her husband's missing?" said Ice.

"You won't kill me," said the acolyte.

"I'm not planning to," said Ice. "We can lock you up somewhere secret. Somewhere no one will ever find you. You'll be presumed dead. What will happen to your wife, then? Maybe after a while, she'll move on and meet someone who isn't a supporter of someone pretending to be a god."

The acolyte thinks about Ice's threat. He says, "Mercury Labs."

"The place where Alchemy sent Bivolo to steal the device?" questioned a confuse Cisco. "Why rob from them if that's where the bad stuff is going down."

"Not the spare building. The real one," said the acolyte. "The reconstruction crew are absent during the night."

"Thank you," replied Ice.

"Now, are you gonna take me home?" asked the acolyte.

"No, you're going to the CCPD," said Flash. "We already gave them evidence that you're part of Alchemy's cult."

"Okay, now that we got the information we need, it's time to call Kid Flash and crash Alchemy's party," said Vibe.

While Flash and Vibe discuss, Ice looks back at the acolyte. She winks at him as she smiles, telling him that she's still on his side. The acolyte nods in response, understanding her non-verbal message.

* * *

The clock strikes nine o'clock as Alchemy and his acolytes enter the rebuilding Mercury Labs building. When they reached the top floor, one of the acolytes places the device in the middle of the room. Alchemy takes out his magical stone.

"Savitar, if you can hear me, tonight is the night." Alchemy started monologuing. "Your army will be reborn and this world shall suffer your wrath. Now, the time has come for the Flash to pay for his mistakes. The time has come to..."

A red streak zooms in and knocks down Alchemy, taking the magical stone as well. The red streak reveals himself as The Flash.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" joked Flash.

"Flash!" exclaimed Alchemy. "How?"

"Detective," signaled Flash.

One of the acolytes knocked out two standing next to him with a gun before lifting his hood, revealing himself to be Joe West.

"You abducted one of my acolytes," guessed Alchemy. "That won't matter. Lord Savitar is here."

"I'm counting on it," said Flash, running out of Mercury Labs.

Flash runs a few blocks away from the building with the stone still in hand. Kid Flash joined him.

"You got it," said Kid Flash, referring to the stone. "So, when does Savitar show up?"

On cue, Savitar comes out of a breach.

"Can you see him?" asked Flash.

"Yup. I can see him," replied Kid Flash. "When you said he was a god, I was expecting him to look like Hercules, not Megatron..."

"Let's talk about his appearance later," interrupted Flash. "Run!"

Flash and Kid Flash started running. However, five seconds later, Savitar reappears right in front of them.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash reacted, surprised. "He's fast."

"There is no escape," said Savitar, retracting his two arm blades.

"What now?" asked Kid Flash.

"Time to play 'Keep Away,'" answered Flash.

Flash and Kid Flash run off in different directions. Savitar chases Flash, since he has the stone.

...

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse, Joe is backed up by CCPD officers who have been hiding in the shadows. Alchemy and the rest of the acolytes got on their knees when guns were pointed at their faces. Vibe shows up and guards the doorway just in case anyone is thinking about leaving.

Joe walks towards Alchemy and takes off his mask. He, along with everyone in the room, was shocked to see who Alchemy really was.

"Julian?" Joe muttered, still shocked.

"Julian Albert is not here," said Julian, still sounding like Alchemy. "There is only Alchemy."

"Okay... Pause! Rewind! Julian Albert is Alchemy?" Vibe questioned, confused and still shocked. "H-How?"

"Never mind that," said Joe. "Let's lock him up, and then we'll question him."

...

Back in the streets, Flash continues running with the glowing stone still in hand. He stops at the same abandoned warehouse where Alchemy gave Wally his powers. He keeps an eye out for Savitar. Instead of the god of speed, Kid Flash comes in.

"Where's Savitar?" asked Kid Flash.

"He was supposed to be here a second ago," said Flash.

Once again, Savitar shows up out of nowhere and punches Flash from behind.

"Give me the stone!" demanded Savitar.

"You want it, come and get it," challenged Flash.

Flash and Kid Flash started running circles around Savitar, literally. The god of speed waits for a few seconds before grabbing Flash by the throat.

"I won't ask again. Give me the stone!" yelled Savitar.

"I don't have it," said Flash, showing his empty hands.

"Hey, metal mouth!" called out Kid Flash. He holds up the stone and says, "Looking for this?"

With Savitar's eyes trained on the younger speedster, Flash vibrates himself out of Savitar's grip. In a split second, he hits Savitar in the leg with his vibrating hand, causing the so-called "god of speed" to fall to his knees in pain.

"Ice, now!" signaled Flash.

Ice comes out of the shadows with her hand ready to fire, aiming it at Savitar.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Kid Flash. "You don't have to see him. He's just right there."

Unexpectedly, Ice fires an ice beam not at Savitar but at Kid Flash, causing him to drop the stone as he falls to his knees, shivering from freezing body temperature. Ice picks up the stone before giving Kid Flash a kick to the back.

"Ice, what are you doing?" asked Flash.

Caitlin fires an ice beam at the Flash, who reacts fast enough and dodges.

"Sorry, I don't know who is this 'Ice' you speak of," joked Caitlin, her voice echoing through the walls. "The name is Killer Frost."

Before Flash can do anything, Savitar, fully recovered, immediately grabs him and throws him to a wall. Killer Frost walks towards Savitar and gives him the stone.

"You can see him?" asked Flash.

"He can show himself if he wants to," said Killer Frost.

"Caitlin, what is going on?" asked Flash.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm fulfilling my destiny," replied Killer Frost. "Savitar has shown me the future. I'm just making sure that it happens for real."

"By joining him?" questioned Flash. "You're not Killer Frost. You're Caitlin Snow."

Caitlin responds by punching Barry in the face as hard as she can.

"Don't call me that," she growled.

Flash looks back at Savitar. "What are you waiting for? If you want to kill me, here's your chance."

"I would gladly take the chance, but your fate is not mine to decide anymore," said Savitar. Looking at Caitlin, he says, "It's up to her."

Savitar leaves the warehouse with the stone, leaving Killer Frost with Flash and Kid Flash, who still feels cold inside.

"I guess it's just me and you," said Killer Frost.

"You set us up," concluded Barry. "You let Bivolo's partner get away with the device."

"You're a smart guy, Barry Allen," replied Caitlin, confirming his guess.

"If you were a part of all this, why still act like you're a part of our team?" asked Barry.

"I needed to wait until the right time," answered Caitlin. "Fooling you all was child's play. You were all so convinced that I wouldn't become like my Earth-2 counterpart. So I decided to simply use your faith in me against you."

"Caitlin, you don't have to be like this just because Savitar believes it," said Barry, trying to reason with Caitlin. "It's you who decided who you want to be."

"You're right, Flash," replied Caitlin. "And who I want to be..." Caitlin puts both of her hands on Barry's head and started freezing his brain. "...is Killer Frost!"

Barry collapses and clutches his freezing head. He started vibrating in an attempt to heat up his head. Seeing this, Kid Flash started vibrating himself, heating himself.

"Caitlin, please," pleaded Flash. "What do you even have to gain from this?"

"Vengeance," answered Killer Frost. "I want to make you pay for what you did to me."

"Then why not kill me now?" asked Flash.

"Because you're not ready to die," said Killer Frost. "You have to suffer first, and I assure you, Flash, you will."

Killer Frost started breathing cold smoke, covering the entire warehouse in a smokescreen. Flash creates vortexes to clear the smoke, but when he did, Killer Frost was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude, metal mouth has the stone," reminded Kid Flash.

Flash and Kid Flash race back to Mercury Labs.

* * *

By the time the two speedsters got back to Mercury Labs, half of the SWAT team was dead, Joe and Vibe were hiding behind a police car for cover, and Alchemy was already placing the stone in the device. Flash and Kid Flash race their way towards Alchemy, but an ice beam comes out of nowhere and freezes the road, causing both of them to slip. Flash crashes into a police car while Kid Flash tumbles across the road.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Killer Frost came out of hiding, hair all white and eyes glowing with the color of ice.

"Caitlin, what are you doing?" asked Vibe, surprised.

"Episode III," answered Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires icicles at Vibe, but he dodges them ducking and hiding behind the police car.

"You're turning over to the Dark Side?" asked Vibe.

Killer Frost freezes the road underneath the police car, then creates ice pillars, sending the car flying the air. Joe and Cisco run before the car crashed on them.

"Does that answer your question?" Killer Frost yelled.

Before Killer Frost can attack, Flash runs circles around her then drags her to a wall, knocking her out.

"Sorry, Caitlin," apologized Flash.

In the blink of an eye, Flash zooms in and takes Alchemy away from the device while Kid Flash takes the stone out of the device. Joe sends some officers from the SWAT Team to guard the device. Savitar shows up out of nowhere and punches Kid Flash, knocking him back several feet away, causing him to drop the stone. Savitar retrieves the orb, but before he can rush for the device, Flash stands in the way.

"We're not done," said Flash.

"I beg to differ," said Savitar.

Flash runs towards Savitar, only to get knocked down in a split second. Flash gets up again, but Savitar immediately tosses him back down. Savitar repeatedly punches Flash in the face, until he was hit with a concussive blast, staggering him.

"Did I get him?" asked Cisco, since he can't see Savitar.

"You ticked him off," said Flash.

Savitar was about to attack Vibe, until Flash hits the god of speed in face with a quick punch, then follows it with another vibrating punch to the leg, once again causing the speed god to collapse on his knees. Flash picks up the stone.

"It's over, Savitar," said Flash.

Suddenly, Flash gets his in the back with two icicles, causing him to scream in pain. Killer Frost walks towards Flash and takes the stone away from him.

"Caitlin, please, don't do this," pleaded Flash.

In response, Caitlin pulls out one of her icicles out of Flash's back, causing him to scream in pain again. Killer Frost fires icicles at the SWAT Team guarding the device, killing them all, leaving the item unguarded. Before Killer Frost can use the device, it got blasted away by a concussive blast. She turns her attention to Vibe.

"Fire another blast and it'll be the last time you do it," she threatened.

"I know you're mad at him," said Vibe. "I know we both have our reasons to hold a grudge against him, but that doesn't mean we have to go all Mustafar Anakin Skywalker on him. You regretted what you've done when the first time you went all Killer Frost on us. You go down this road, you'll regret what you do from this point and forth. I know this, because I know you."

"I'm not that person anymore, Vibe boy," replied Killer Frost angrily. "Caitlin Snow is dead. Ice never existed. From now on, I am Killer Frost."

"I thought you made me a promise," said Cisco. "You promised that Killer Frost would never exist on this Earth."

"Promises are meant to be broken," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires icicles an ice beam at Vibe, causing him to roll out of the way. Caitlin rushes towards the device and places the stone inside. She activates it. Soon enough, a dome of mystical energy covered Central City for sixty seconds. When the dome disappeared, Killer Frost takes the stone out of the device.

"It is done," said Killer Frost. "Your army should rise in the morning."

Killer Frost walks towards Flash, still on his knees from the pain of the one icicle still on his back.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made Savitar promise that I'll let you enjoy the holidays," said Killer Frost. "I thought you could use a laugh before I make you pay. Consider this an early gift from me to you. Merry Christmas, Flash."

Killer Frost rips out the other icicle from Flash's back. The speedster once again shouts in pain. Savitar takes Killer Frost and leaves the scene, leaving Alchemy in custody of the police.

Vibe immediately approached Flash, who is still hurting.

"Are you alright?" asked Vibe.

"I'll live," said Flash.

"I can't believe Caitlin would do this," said Vibe.

"Don't worry, Cisco. It's not really her. It's just her powers. They're twisting her mind," said Flash, completely sure of what he's saying. "We'll get her back."

"But if we can't?" asked Vibe.

"Don't say that," said Flash. "This is Caitlin Snow we're talking about."

"Well, now she prefers to be called Killer Frost," reminded Vibe. "At least we got Alchemy. You won't believe who is underneath the mask."

"Why?" asked Flash.

"You're gonna have to see for yourself," said Vibe.

 **It's dark times during the holidays for Team Flash. What's gonna happen next? Well, that's gonna have to wait. Leave a review and let me know what you think, please. I would appreciate it.**


	15. Merry Christmas, Central City!

**Christmas is coming, so I thought I'd take this story even closer to that very special day. Enjoy. Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Oh, another shoutout to lady wayfarer and XWF1000 for reviewing the story's previous chapter. THX.**

 **"A famous man once said, 'We create our own demons.'" - Robert Downey Jr., Iron Man 3**

December 24th has come, which means it's Christmas Eve. Everyone in Central City has finished their decorations and are waiting for midnight to watch the fireworks on the day of Christmas. Team Flash, meanwhile, don't feel as festive as they were last year. A couple weeks ago, they just lost a friend to their enemy. Caitlin Snow, their once good friend, has turned into Killer Frost and defected to Savitar's cause. If the broken bones and lives lost that day weren't painful enough, seeing someone they love so much betray them broke their hearts. To make matters worse, Central City now knows that Caitlin Snow is the ice-wielding metahuman, thanks to the street cameras that were filming the entire fight outside Mercury Labs.

Still, they try to smile through the holidays, but deep down, they know the smiles are fake. The only one who didn't ever bother to fake a smile for the past few weeks is Barry Allen. When he wasn't busy racing around city or going on dates with Iris, he was just sulking. Once again, he feels responsible for the person Caitlin has turned into. Whether or not Caitlin has already been affected by the particle accelerator pre-Flashpoint like Iris thought, he knows that his mistake is Caitlin's motivation for her betrayal.

The Scarlet Speedster was currently in S.T.A.R. Labs, alone in the cortex, thinking about Caitlin. He replays the footage from the pipeline of him daring her to kill him. He watches it over and over again for fifteen minutes, until someone walked in and grabbed his hand before he could press the replay button.

"I think you've had enough of that," said Iris.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"Barry, do I have to give you another lecture?" questioned Iris.

"No," said Barry.

"Then why do you keep moping about this?" asked Iris, referring to Caitlin's betrayal.

Barry remained silent, not knowing how to answer the question.

"I know what you're thinking. You think that it's your fault Caitlin betrayed us," guessed Iris. "Aren't you the one who told Cisco that Caitlin is sick, that she's not feeling well?"

"I know what I said," said Barry. "But that doesn't change the fact that she still blames me for what she's become."

"We'll get her back," said Iris.

"I know we can," said Barry with a smile. "But after everything we've been through, I know it's not going to be easy. She's already killed Mardon, she's killed a SWAT team. How many more lives have to be lost until we get her back?"

"Barry, you're The Flash. You can stop her from taking more lives," reminded Iris. "I know it's easier said than done, but we have to have hope."

Iris grabs both of Barry's hands and pulls him up and off the seat.

"Now, c'mon. We got a Christmas tree that needs decorating and presents to wrap up," said Iris.

* * *

Iris takes Barry back to the West household. Joe was currently putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree when he saw the two lovers walk in.

"Nice to see you had better luck than me," said Joe to Iris.

"Well, I am his girlfriend," replied Iris.

"I'll leave you two to finish the tree," said Joe, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Barry and Iris sit down next to the Christmas tree and attach the remaining ornaments to the tree.

"Hey, have you heard from Cisco?" asked Barry.

"He's at home with his parents," answered Joe.

"Is he alright?" asked Barry.

"Barry, I know you feel responsible for what happened to his brother," said Joe. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a family."

"Don't let this get you down, Barry," said Iris. "Cisco. Caitlin. You'll earn their trust back. Right now, let's enjoy the holiday."

"You really think she's keeping her promise. No metahumans on Christmas?" wondered Joe.

"I don't know," said Barry. "That's why I was at S.T.A.R. Labs. Just making sure the city's safe for Christmas."

"That's why the CCPD doesn't rest until December 25th," said Joe.

"What about Julian?" asked Barry. "Again, did not expect him to be Alchemy."

"He confessed that he knows who Savitar is, but he didn't know he was Alchemy," said Joe. "Funny thing is that the polygraph says he's telling the truth."

"Maybe he was being mind-controlled. I guess Savitar only let him know who he is," guessed Barry. "Anything else?"

"I think it's best if you talk to him about it," said Joe.

While Joe walks away, Barry and Iris continue on the tree.

"I feel bad for Caitlin, though," said Iris.

"What do you mean?" asked Barry.

"She's going to spending her Christmas alone," said Iris. "If she was ever going to betray us, I think she could've waited until after Christmas."

"What do you think she's doing right now?" asked Barry.

"Hopefully, not killing anyone," said Iris, putting emphasis on "not".

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost, is currently at a bar. The security guard with an icicle in his chest is the reason no one is calling the CCPD, especially since Caitlin forced everyone to surrender their phones. Killer Frost just sat and drank some vodka. Everyone kept their distance and minded their own business. However, when two cops entered the bar and saw the white-haired metahuman, they took out their guns and called backup.

"And here I though I could have a nice, relaxing Christmas Eve," said Killer Frost, complaining. "I guess the plan just changed.

"Don't move, freak!" yelled a cop.

"You are under arrest," said another cop. "Get on your knees and put your hands behind your..."

"One second," interrupted Killer Frost, finishing her glass. After she was finished, she didn't feel anything. "Five cups and still no buzz. Must be my augmented metabolism."

Killer Frost gets off her chair and did exactly what the cops said. She kneels down and puts her hands behind her head. The cops walk closer towards her so they can cuff. Just as they were about to, Caitlin immediately puts her hands on each of their chests, freezing their hearts, killing them instantly. The bodies drop as Caitlin gets back on her feet.

"That was satisfying," she said, rubbing her hands together.

Unexpectedly, a red streak zooms into the bar. It was The Flash. The civilians started to cheer.

"Hey," greeted Flash.

"Hey," greeted Killer Frost with sarcasm.

"So much for no trouble," remarked Flash.

"I said I'd keep the metahumans off the streets so you can enjoy your pathetic holiday," reminded Killer Frost.

"But that doesn't include you?" replied Flash.

"Oh, that burns," said Killer Frost sarcastically.

"You don't have to be alone, Caitlin," said Flash.

Killer Frost fires icicles at The Flash's feet, but he manages to dodge them.

"Call me that again and the next one goes through your leg," threatened Killer Frost.

"You can still walk away from this," said Flash. "It's Christmas. Don't you remember how much you loved to celebrate it with me and my family?"

"That's the past, Flash," said Killer Frost. "I'm different now. This year, I want to spend my Christmas thinking of the many ways to make you suffer."

"Is that really what you want?" asked Flash.

"I think our last encounter answers that question," answered Killer Frost.

"I'm not giving up on you," said Flash.

"Why are you talking to her?" asked one civilian. "Aren't you supposed to take her down or something?"

"She's my friend," said Flash to the civilian.

"Former friend," corrected Killer Frost, putting emphasis on "former". "Now, here's what we're going to do. You're gonna stop talking to me and let me leave or you risk the lives of everyone in this bar by trying to talk some sense into me. What's it gonna be, Flash?"

Barry knew he couldn't put innocent lives at risk, so he simply steps out of the way, letting Killer Frost leave.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Scarlet Speedster," said Killer Frost with scorn. "Because it will be your last."

As Killer Frost departs from the premises, Flash can only watch as the one he once called a friend walks away. Despite this, he refuses to give up on her.

* * *

At the night of Christmas Eve, Barry and the West family have finished decorating the house for their Christmas diner with Cisco and Cecile. Cisco, however, was still feeling down about Dante's death and Caitlin's betrayal. He was just staring at the snow outside. The West siblings decided to comfort him.

"You know this is a bad day to be blaming Barry, right?" said Iris.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum at Barry. I just..." Cisco paused. "Dante and I may not have always been like buddy-buddies, but every Christmas with him was always great."

"Don't forget, Cisco. You're part of our family," said Iris.

"So, just enjoy your time," said Wally. "Remember, we're here for you."

"Thanks, guys," said Cisco. "Caitlin really doesn't know what she's missing."

"I think she does," said Iris. "She's just pretending not to care."

Meanwhile, Joe and Cecile were drinking eggnog together. Seeing Joe happy made Barry and Iris smile. Iris thought the moment was missing something. She picks up a mistletoe and nudges at Barry's shoulder, telling him something. Knowing what Iris meant, Barry uses his super speed to place the mistletoe over Joe and Cecile undetected.

"Hey, was that already up there?" asked Cecile, noticing the mistletoe above.

Joe looks up and saw the ornament. He looks back at Barry and gives him a look, telling him that he knows that it was him. Barry simply smiled. Iris non-verbally tells Joe to "go for it". Joe and Cecile share their first kiss. Everyone in the room smiled. HR silently tells Joe, "nice job", with two thumbs-ups.

Cecile's phone rings. "It's my daughter. I should probably take this."

While Cecile goes somewhere to have a private talk with her daughter, the rest gathered in living room.

"Okay, who wants to open their presents first?" asked Iris.

"You pick," said Barry.

"Okay, then I choose dad," said Iris.

Iris gives Joe her gift to him. Joe opens it and raised an eyebrow of what he saw. It was a "World's Greatest Dad" mug.

"Didn't you already give me this before?" replied Joe.

"I did, but you broke it, remember," reminded Iris.

Joe didn't know how to respond.

"When?" asked Barry.

"After Wally got zapped by the particle accelerator, Dad tested him by dropping the mug," answered Iris.

"So, that explains it," said Wally, remembering the moment.

Barry laughed a little, picturing the moment in his mind.

"Okay, Cisco, you're next," said Iris. She picks up a box and reads the label, "This one came from Barry."

Cisco opens the box. Inside was a mug, except it was decorated. Printed on the mug is a picture of a him with Barry and Caitlin. Cisco was speechless.

"I know it won't make up for what I did," said Barry. "But I just want you to know how much I still value our friendship."

After a few seconds of silence, Cisco says, "I love it. Thanks, man."

Barry and Cisco share a brotherly handshake and exchange smiles.

"Okay, Wally, you're up," said Iris, picking up a box. "This gift is from me to you."

Wally opens his gift and sees a necklace, a boy's necklace. The letters spelled "West" in silver.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" asked Iris, worried."

"No, it's great," said Wally. "I mean, a necklace is kinda girly, but it's nice."

"It's a boy's necklace, silly," said Iris, gently punching Wally on the shoulder. "Put it on."

Wally did as Iris said. Iris takes a picture.

"Look at you. Wallace West," said Iris with a smile. "Okay, next up, HR."

Iris scrolls through the pictures on her phone until she found the one she wants to show to HR. It was a picture of a new drum set.

"Wow," reacted HR. "Where is it?"

"At S.T.A.R. Labs," answered Iris.

"Again, wow," said HR. "Thank you."

"You're part of the family now," said Barry.

"Okay, it's time for me and Barry to exchange gifts," said Iris.

Barry and Iris grab each of their gift boxes and handed them over to the other. Iris, excited, quickly opens hers while Barry took his time. Iris was stunned at what she saw. It was a silver ring with a red diamond.

"I saw you looking at them when you were 15," said Barry.

"Is this a proposal?" asked Wally.

"Oh, no," said Barry. "I may be the fastest man alive, but that doesn't mean I want to move that fast with my relationship."

"Barry, I love it," said Iris. "Why do you gifts have to be so awesome that mine always suck in comparison?"

While Iris slips the ring on, Barry looks at his gift. Iris got him a new mug. It was Flash mug.

"Since Dad broke yours, this was the best I could think of," said Iris. "Lame, isn't it?"

"No, no, it's nice," said Barry.

Iris smiled. Barry and Iris embraced and kissed. Joe still felt a little weird about being in the same room when they do it. The others chuckled at his response. Barry and Iris didn't care if anyone was looking. They just deepened the kiss.

Cecile came back. She saw everyone's gifts.

"What's with all the mugs?" she asked.

"I guess it's not a bad gift as long as it means something," said Joe, showing Cecile what his mug says.

Cecile chuckled a little.

Smiles and eggnog were exchanged as everyone waited for midnight. When Cisco gave Wally a pat on the back, he vibed him. He saw S.T.A.R. Labs. He saw a breach open. Yellow lighting came out of the breach and immediately went back in. A gift box was left in the room.

"Uh, dude," said Wally, catching Cisco's attention. "Did you just..." Remembering that Cecile is in the room, he said, "...did the thing?"

"Yeah," confirmed Cisco. "We need to talk after this."

* * *

After the midnight celebration, Cisco and Wally excused themselves. Wally races with Cisco to S.T.A.R. Labs. They saw the gift box.

"You said yellow lightning came in here?" asked Wally.

"Yeah," replied Cisco. "Either Reverse Flash developed a sense of humor and wants to spring a trap designed after the holidays or..."

"It was Jesse," interrupted Wally, reading the card on the gift box. "It's a Christmas present."

Wally opens the box. It was a jacket, but not just any jacket. It was a "Jesse Quick" jacket.

"Looks like Earth-2 didn't waste any time starting a Jesse Quick merchandise," commented Cisco. "You look happy."

"I am," said Wally.

 **Was that sweet? Tell me you think that was sweet? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying my best to make every chapter worthwhile. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I would really, really appreciate it.**

 **Happy holidays, everyone!**

 **#QuickWest (Jesse Quick and Wally West)**


	16. Time to Assemble

**If you remember the first chapter, then you must know that this is more than just a Flash story. It's an Arrowverse crossover story. It's kinda like the 4-part Invasion crossover, but this time, the threat the heroes are facing isn't aliens. Anyways, enjoy. Leave a review and share your opinion. I would appreciate it.**

 **"The price of freedom is high. It always has been." - Chris Evans, Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

Before New Year's Day came, Barry Allen had three things in mind that he wanted to do for 2017. The first item is "Stop Savitar". The second item is "Bring back Caitlin." The third item is "Buy an apartment for me and Iris". He was waiting until after New Year's to get started. Once January 2 came, Barry wasted no time getting ready. He converts the old S.T.A.R. Labs hanger into a base of operations.

"Nice place," said Iris.

"Well, I had to do something with this," said Barry. "Maybe a new lab."

"So, after we finish fixing this place up, what next?" asked Joe.

"I'm going to Star City and ask the Green Arrow if he can help," said Barry.

"Doesn't he have, like, three killers on his territory for him to take care of?" asked Cisco.

"I know, but we need all the help we can get," said Barry. "Whatever Savitar is planning, it's going to affect more than one city. It's going to affect the whole world. We all must stand together."

"Well, you go right ahead. We'll finish up here," said Wally.

Barry puts on his suit and races out of the hanger, making his way towards Star City.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City, it has been rough times for Team Arrow lately. First, Prometheus injures Curtis and puts him in the hospital, then Artemis betrays Oliver, revealing her alliance with Prometheus. Felicity's boyfriend, Detective Billy Malone, was abducted by the masked archer. Knowing that the Green Arrow intends to kill him, Prometheus staged Billy by putting the officer in his costume and sending him after the vigilante. It worked. Oliver unknowingly kills Malone and Felicity is heartbroken. It was at that moment that Oliver decided to work alone, afraid to risk more lives.

Right now, Green Arrow is in an abandoned warehouse, searching for someone.

"You're wasting your time," said the voice that echoes through the walls. "Yes, I did kill a couple men, but they were murderers."

"You killed a police officer as well," said Green Arrow. "One way or another, I'm taking you in."

"You're not planning on killing me? I'm kinda disappointed," replied the voice. "I know you, Oliver Queen. I can tell that you think I'm just like Prometheus and Vigilante. I seem to recall that you tried to kill Prometheus. What makes me different?"

"Enough talk! Show yourself!" yelled Green Arrow.

On cue, Black Arrow comes out of hiding and fires an arrow. Oliver dodges and started firing his arrows. The two kept on running, jumping, and firing, but no one is getting shot yet. The fight soon got physical as the two started fighting hand-to-hand. Twenty seconds passed through the evenly-matched fight until Black Arrow gets the upper hand. She ducks under Oliver's punch and gets behind. She strangles him with her arms and bow and throws him towards a metal column, hitting him hard on the head.

"I save your life twice and this is the thanks I get," complained Black Arrow.

Oliver tries to get up, but Black Arrow immediately kicks him back down. She then holds him towards the column.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Queen," said Black Arrow.

Black Arrow takes out an arrow and was about to stick it through Oliver's shoulder to nail him to the column. Before she could do it, a red streak zooms into the warehouse and saves Oliver, immediately taking him outside.

"The Flash," guessed Black Arrow.

* * *

The Flash takes Green Arrow back to the Arrow Cave. Oliver was a little disoriented and almost lost his balance, but he manged to keep himself standing as he tried to recover from the nausea.

"Hi, Barry," greeted Felicity.

"Hi, everyone," greeted Barry.

Thea wasted no time and gave her brother a hug.

Oliver looks at Barry. "I had that."

"You had that? Really?" Barry was unconvinced. "She was about to crucify you. You should be thanking me."

"She? As in Black Arrow?" asked Felicity.

"She killed two serial killers and a cop," said Oliver. "I would've turned her in if Barry here didn't drop by."

"If I didn't show up, you'd probably need shoulder surgery," replied Barry.

"Barry, is there something I can do for you? Another evil speedster to help you with?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," answered Barry.

"Oh," said Oliver, dropping the sarcasm.

"I thought metahumans are your thing," said Diggle to Barry. "Why do you need us?"

"His name is Savitar," started Barry. "He calls himself the God of Speed."

"Why?" asked Felicity.

"I'll explain later," said Barry. "But that's not important. What's important is what he's planning. I don't know what it is, but from what I can tell, he'll put the entire world at risk to succeed. That's why I came here. It's time to team-up again."

"Team Arrow and Team Flash against a speed god," said Felicity. "I may not have met this Savitar, but if he's like a god, how are you sure we're enough?"

"It's not just gonna be us. I'm also planning on contacting Stein and his team," said Barry.

"They call themselves 'The Legends,'" said Oliver.

"Egotistical, but catchy," commented Thea. "Count me in."

"In what? I thought you were retired," said Oliver.

"Yeah, but if this Savitar is so powerful that The Flash needs every single one of his friends by his side, then I can't back down," said Thea.

"You miss being out there, don't you?" guessed Rene.

"Of course, I do," said Thea.

"So, how are we gonna contact the... Legends?" asked Rory.

"I might how," replied Oliver.

* * *

 _Washington, D.C., 1918_

The Legends, now with the addition of the Snart siblings, travel to the time of the first World War to fix yet another aberration. After they finished their mission, they decided to celebrate with a drink at a local bar.

"I have to admit. That was fun," said Lisa.

"You disobeyed orders and used your gold gun in the open," reminded Stein.

"Still, it was fun," said Lisa.

Martin rolls his eyes.

"Cheer up, Grey. History's fixed and the war will go on as it should," said Jax.

"I have to say. It's good to be back," said Leonard.

"No one here agrees more than I do," said Sara.

Sara and Leonard exchange smiles.

"I think I'm gonna go before I throw up," said Mick, feeling uncomfortable sitting in between the two lovers.

Mick gets up, but accidentally bumps into another man, causing both of them to drop their bottles. After looking at the shards on the floor, they look at each other with anger in their faces.

"Watch where you're going, mustache," insulted Mick.

"You watch where you're going," retorted the man with the big mustache.

"Watch your tone or I put my fist in your mouth," threatened Mick.

"Gentlemen, please," pleaded Stein. "There are other ways we can settle this dispute."

Ignoring Stein, Mick punches the man in the face. Soon enough, a brawl breaks out in the bar. Leonard grabs a bottle and uses it to smash a man in the head. Sara stands on top the table and kicks two guys in the face. Lisa trips out guy and punches him in the face. One guy tries to punch Jax, but he dodges it and punches back. One guy punches a steeled-up Nate, hurting his hand in the process, before getting punched in the nose. Amaya uses her hand-to-hand combat skills to take out anyone coming towards her. Ray gets sucked into an mismatched fist fight with a buff man, but he wins by doing what Snart did. He grabs a bottle and smashes it on the guy's head.

The fight just kept going on. Punches were thrown, kicks were delivered, insults were exchanged, and Stein hid under a table throughout the chaos, not wanting to engage in the violence. One minute later, the authorities showed up. The Legends punched their way out and made it back to the Waverider without being followed.

...

Back on the Waverider...

"Doesn't anyone notice that every time we go to a bar, we get into a fight?" pointed out Jax.

"Actually, I have," said Sara.

"What was that? Bar Fight #3?" asked Leonard.

"#5, actually," said Sara. "Our third one was in 1942 and the fourth was in 1874."

"Maybe they should call us the 'Legends of Bar Fights,'" joked Mick.

" _I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but the Waverider has received a message from 2016,_ " said Gideon.

"From who?" asked Sara.

" _Felicity Smoak_ ," answered Gideon.

* * *

 _National City_

At the DEO, Supergirl, Alex, James, Winn, Mon-El, and J'onn are replaying the footage of Silver Banshee's breakout from the NCPD.

"We've been looking at this for over a week now," said Alex. "Did you try playing it in slow motion?"

"We did," said J'onn. "We observed it as close as we can, but we still see the same thing. A cell door opening by itself and Kryptonite coming out of nowhere."

"Maybe it was invisible," guessed Winn.

"Not possible. There were no fingerprints on the cell door," said Alex.

"Silver Banshee is in prison. Why are we still watching this?" asked Mon-El.

"Because whoever broke Silver Banshee out of prison might break her out again," answered Kara. "Or someone else with a grudge against me. Supplying Siobhan with Kryptonite obviously means our mysterious baddie is targeting me. Play it again. We need to have an even closer look."

"It's not like the answer's just gonna pop up in front of our eyes," commented Winn.

All of a sudden, a breach appears in the middle of the facility. All armed agents aimed their guns at it. Supergirl stood in front of the breach, ready to fight in case a hostile comes through. After a few seconds of waiting, someone came out of the breach. It was a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Barry?" Winn recognized the visitor.

The Flash lifts his mask and shows everyone his face. "Hi, guys."

Alex signals all the agents to lower their guns.

A smile shows up on Kara as she rushes towards the Scarlet Speedster.

"Barry!" she exclaimed happily, giving the speedster a big hug.

"Nice to see you... too," said Barry, barely able to speak through the pain that Kara's hug is causing. "Can you loosen it up a bit? You're crushing my lungs."

"Sorry," apologized Kara, letting go of Barry. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, here I am," said Barry. Looking at James, he said, "Hey, man."

"Hey," greeted James.

Winn approaches the speedster and gives him a hi-five. "Yo, man," he greeted.

"So, you're Barry?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," confirmed Barry.

Alex whispers to Kara, "He's a handsome-looking guy."

Kara responds by lightly punching Alex in the shoulder, which actually felt like a hard punch to the human girl.

"You must be her sister," said Barry to Alex. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," replied Alex, clutching her shoulder.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Winn.

"I, uh, came here for Kara," answered Barry.

"You traveled through multiple dimensions just to ask me out on a date?" asked Kara.

Barry raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Kidding," said Kara, chuckling. "What do you need?"

"Remember when I helped you last year?" reminded Barry.

Kara nods.

"Well, now I need your help," said Barry. "My world is facing a global catastrophe and I need you to help me stop it."

"You do realize you're asking her to leave her city, her world, right?" pointed out James.

"Yeah," answered Barry. Looking back at Kara, he said, "Look, I know I'm asking you to leave your responsibilities here, but truth is, I'm desperate. I need all my friends to help me on this. Kara, please?"

Thinking hard, Kara looks back at her sister and friends and asks them, "Can you guys manage here without me?"

"Wait, you're going?" asked Alex.

"I can't just turn my back on him, especially since he's asking for my help," said Kara. "Can I trust you guys to take care of National City in my absence?"

"Wait, what would I tell the city if you're gone for a long time?" asked James.

"Just tell them that Supergirl is absent due to personal issues," said Supergirl. "They'll understand."

"Besides, the city has Guardian," said Winn optimistically.

Kara turns her attention back to Barry. "Well, looks like I'm in."

"Well..." Barry holds out his hand. "Let's go."

Kara hesitates for a moment as she looked at Barry's awaiting hand.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Barry.

Kara slowly reaches for Barry's hand and grabs hold. The speedster swiftly takes the Girl of Steel through the breach with him.

Noticing the grin on Alex's face, Winn asks, "Why are you smiling?"

"I can already picture the look on Kara's face when she gets back," said Alex.

"So, who was that guy?" asked Mon-El.

Everyone just glared at Mon-El.

 **I hope no one minds. I added my own take on the "assembling the team" part. On the next chapter, it's going to be my take on the "team getting together" part. Like I said, it's my own kind of Arrowverse crossover. Anyways, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I welcome criticism and opinions.**


	17. A Matter of Trust

**You've read about my take on Barry recruiting his friends for the big fight. In this chapter, I'm presenting my take on the heroes coming together. There may be some familiar scenes coming from the 4-Night Crossover, but I will still be adding my own spin on it. This chapter will feature character interaction. The action is gonna have to wait. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **"The idea is to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more." - Samuel L. Jackson, The Avengers**

While Barry was taking a trip to Earth-38 to bring back a new recruit, the rest of Team Flash stayed in the hanger to wait for the rest of their allies. Team Arrow, minus the new recruits, arrived first. Not too long after, the Waverider arrived. John's reaction to the futuristic spaceship ("Do you why I've never done drugs? Because I'm afraid I'd see weird stuff.") amused his friends and teammates. The Legends, minus the newbies (Nate, Amaya, and Lisa), came down and entered the hanger.

"Nice to see you, Ollie," said Sara, giving her friend a hug.

"Good to see you, too," said Oliver. "Listen, I'm sorry about Laurel."

"That's okay. It's not your fault," said Sara. "It's that son of a gun, Damien Darhk."

"Hey, c'mon, don't I get a hug?" said Felicity, feeling left out.

Sara decided to give Felicity a hug. The latter smiled wide.

"You're not still feeling... murder-y, are you?" asked Felicity, talking like her usual quirky self.

"I'm okay," said Sara.

"Hey, where's Caitlin?" asked Felicity.

"That's, um... a long story," said Cisco.

"First of all, this place looks awesome," said Ray. "Second, where's Barry?"

"He's on an interdimensional trip. He should be back soon," said Cisco.

On cue, a breach opens. Coming out is The Flash and a young woman wearing a blue suit with an "S" on her chest and a cape.

"That was... wow," said Supergirl.

Seeing that everyone has arrived, Barry greets them. "Hi, everyone."

"Who's she?" asked Mick.

"Everyone, this is Kara Danvers," introduced Barry. "Where she comes from, she is known as 'Supergirl.'"

"What makes her so super?" asked Jax.

Kara answers the question by flying in the air and using her heat vision to carve her symbol "S" on the floor, surrounded by fire.

Team Arrow looks at Diggle. Obviously, he looked just as freaked out as the first time he meant Barry. All Dig could say is, "I'm convinced."

Everyone cracked a smile in response.

Kara descends and approaches Barry.

"What's up with him?" asked Kara, referring to Diggle.

"He's a little weirded out by things out of the ordinary," said Barry. "You should've seen him when he first saw me in super speed mode."

Barry does an impersonation of Diggle's reaction, causing Kara, and others, to laugh, while Dig tries to avoid eye contact with anyone. The Girl of Steel, still laughing, puts her hand on Barry's shoulder before leaning on his shoulder as she tried to stop laughing. Iris noticed something in the way Kara was looking at Barry. The smile on her face dropped as she thought about it.

"So, are you gonna introduce me to everyone?" asked Supergirl.

"Right after the briefing," said Flash.

"So, Mr. Allen, what is the situation?" asked Stein.

Barry signals Cisco to show them the photo on the monitor. It was a photo of Alchemy.

"Who's that?" asked Jax.

"A sucker in a goofy halloween costume," said Mick.

Everyone glares at Mick.

"What?" asked Mick, confused about the glares.

"Okay," interrupted Barry. "So, his name is Alchemy. Underneath the mask is a man named Julian Albert, metahuman CSI for the CCPD. He's already behind bars, but before that, he was using some kind of magical stone to turn humans into metahumans."

"Magic? I guess I shouldn't be surprised," replied Diggle.

Barry continues. "He has a legion of followers working for him, but he's not exactly the big bad. He works for a speedster. His name is Savitar. He calls himself the 'god of speed.' If you're gonna ask why, it's because he's faster than I am, like way, way faster than I am. So fast that he can make himself invisible to humans. The only ones who can see him are speedsters."

"Well, what does he look like?" asked Sara.

"Approximately 8 feet tall. His entire body is made of metal. And he has silver blades attached to his arms," answered Barry. "He brainwashed Albert into becoming Alchemy, using him to build an army of metahumans."

"For what purpose?" asked Stein. "World domination?"

"Probably, but it's also got something to do with me," said Barry.

"Why?" asked Felicity. "Did you kill his mother or something? Not that I'm calling you a murderer. That's more like Oliver. Wait, that was wrong to say. I..."

Cisco gestures Felicity to settle down. The latter stopped babbling.

"So, we're going up against an army of metahumans. How big?" asked Ray.

"We don't know, but I can tell it's a big, big army," said Flash. "Savitar is planning something big. Whether it's world domination or not, the entire world is at stake. That's why I called all of you. I can't face this alone. I need all of you."

"We're here for you, Barry," said Oliver.

"So, what's first?" asked Snart. "Do we send this Savitar a gift basket?"

Sara cracked a smile, amused by Leonard's snarks.

"Actually, I was thinking of training first, but I thought it would be best if you get to know Supergirl first," said Barry. "Nothing wrong with making a new friend, right?"

"In that case, I'm just gonna sit down and have a drink," said Mick, uninterested.

Before he can walk away, Leonard puts his hand on his shoulder. He says, "The Flash calls the shots now, Mick. So you do what he says. And he says, 'meet the new girl.'"

While the rest of the team get to know Supergirl, Cisco approaches Barry and takes him to a spot away from hearing distance.

"Dude, aren't you gonna tell them about Caitlin and Flashpoint?" asked Cisco.

"I will tell them about Caitlin, but not yet," said Barry. "And I think Leonard will take care of the Flashpoint explanation. He knows, remember?"

...

Meanwhile, Kara has been learning the names and codenames of the members of Team Arrow and the Legends.

"You're an alien?" Diggle asked Kara.

"Yeah," confirmed Kara. "I just told you."

"So, besides flight and lasers, what else can you do?" asked Sara.

"Well, I'm indestructible, I have super strength, I can freeze things with my breath, I have X-ray vision, I have super hearing, and I can run as fast at Barry," enumerated Kara. "If not faster."

"Now I understand why The Flash recruited you," said Jax.

"Well, then we'll use you as a standard for training," suggested Oliver. "If you don't mind."

"I love to spar," replied Kara, agreeing.

"But I should warn you. Don't hold back on me," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Kara.

Barry shows up. "He trained me once."

"Well, then you taught him well," said Kara to Oliver.

"I know, because I didn't hold back. I shot him," said Oliver.

"He did... shoot me," confirmed Barry.

"Ouch," reacted Kara.

"So, don't hold back, especially against me," said Oliver.

"Are you sure? I just met these people," said Kara, worried about what she could do if she didn't restrain herself.

"These people need to understand this isn't gonna be easy," said Oliver.

Everyone walks away, getting ready to suit and train.

"He seems a little edgy," said Kara to Barry, referring to Oliver.

"He's been through a tough time," said Barry. "He lost a friend. He got drugged and had a nightmare of said friend. One of his teammates betrayed him. He was tricked into killing an innocent person." Barry hangs his head for a moment. "Asking him to come here and help me is too much, but I really need him. I need all of you."

"And we will all follow you to the end," said Kara.

"So, what do you say I introduce you to Team Flash," said Barry.

Flash takes Supergirl to meet his friends and family.

"So, this is Cisco. His codename is Vibe," started Barry. "This is Joe, my adopted father. This is Iris, my..."

"Best friend," interrupted Iris.

Barry was confused, stunned by what Iris said.

"His best friend," continued Iris. Seeing Barry's face, Iris decided to continue the introductions for him. "This is my brother, Wally. He's a speedster like Barry. We call him 'Kid Flash.' And this is Harrison Wells, or as we like to call him, HR."

"Nice to meet you all," said Kara.

"You have colorful friends, Barry," said Joe.

"It comes with being a superhero," said Barry.

"Hey, I can't help but overhear you and Cisco talk about someone called... Caitlin, is it?" said Kara.

"Uh, that can wait," said Barry. "You should start training with the others."

"Aye, aye, captain," replied Kara, walking away.

Barry turns his attention to Iris, but the latter grabs Wally and tells him to take her back home. Wally was gonna ask, but Iris insisted, so Kid Flash left the building.

"What was that all about?" wondered Barry.

"What do you mean?" asked Joe.

"She told Kara I was her 'best friend,'" reminded Barry. "Is she breaking up with me?"

"Oh no. I'm staying out of this," said Joe, walking away.

* * *

Later that day, training started. Everyone tests their powers/abilities on Supergirl in order to understand the feeling of difficulty. Green Arrow started by firing arrows, but they only ricochet and become crooked in the process. Oliver tries an explosive arrow, but it did nothing to Supergirl. The Atom flies towards Supergirl and fires his ion blasters, which also do nothing. Supergirl punches The Atom and the latter ends up crashing to the ground. Speedy fires an arrow at Supergirl, but she catches it before it hits her.

"I can do this all day," said Supergirl.

"Remember what I said about holding back," reminded Green Arrow.

"I was still hoping you were joking," said Supergirl.

Supergirl throws the arrow at Speedy. She dodges it. Supergirl descends just as Green Arrow and White Canary come towards her. They fight hand-to-hand. Kara was outnumbered and getting battered, but her invulnerability was keeping her from being hurt. Not holding back, Supergirl fights back, using her sister's hand-to-hand combat training to her advantage. In the end, she punches Sara several feet away and gives Oliver an aching stomach, via a kick.

Spartan shoots at Kara, but his bullets have no work. Supergirl fires her heat vision and disintegrates Spartan's gun, but not without accidentally burning Diggle's wrists. Captain Cold and Heat Wave fire their blasters at the Kryptonian, but once again, there was no effect. Supergirl immediately gets off the floor, causing the beams to cross, creating an explosion.

"Whoops," said Mick.

Supergirl descends in front of the two criminal partners. She punches Mick in the face and gives Leonard a kick to the leg before throwing him across the room. Speedy manages to sneak up behind Supergirl and kicks her in the back, which barely staggered her. The fists and kicks keep on coming, but Supergirl's super strength gives her the advantage. She blocks Thea's kick before punching Thea, causing her to crash into her brother.

Firestorm wasn't doing any better either. His fire blasts were not doing a thing to Supergirl. Supergirl flies fast towards Firestorm and slams him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Cisco and Felicity were watching. There was no doubt that they're enjoying watching the training. To them, it's like watching an action movie.

"She's really strong," mentioned Felicity.

"Bullets. Arrows. Fire blasts. Cold guns. No effect," added Cisco. "I think we found our muscle."

"So, uh, how are things with you and Barry?" asked Felicity. "Do you still, well, hate him for Flashpoint taking away your brother? Sorry for mentioning that."

"Things are... complicated," replied Cisco. Holding up his mug, he says, "Barry gave this to me for Christmas."

"Nice," said Felicity.

"Hey, uh, sorry about Billy," said Cisco.

"That's okay. I don't blame Oliver. It's Prometheus who has to pay," said Felicity. "And he will. We just have to convince Oliver to return to Team Arrow."

"He left?" asked Cisco.

"He feels that he's keeping us safe by keeping his distance," said Felicity.

...

Meanwhile, Barry was listening to the message sent to the Waverider by him, him from the future. Stein and Jax believed that Barry might know what the message means. Barry Allen of 2056 says that war is coming and the Barry Allen of 2016 cannot be trusted.

"Hey, dude," called out Cisco.

Barry looks at Cisco.

"Why aren't you training with them?" asked Cisco.

Barry shows Cisco the device. "Stein and Jax. It's a message from me, from the future."

Barry plays the message again.

"Are you gonna tell them?" asked Cisco.

"If Snart hasn't already," replied Barry.

"But he doesn't know about Caitlin," said Cisco. "You owe them the truth. Caitlin betrayed us because of you. How do we know that Flashpoint isn't the reason why Savitar is after you? Alchemy, his minion, was trying to build an army of people who were metahumans in Flashpoint. They need to know."

"Cisco, I know you're still mad," said Barry. "But I promise you, I'm gonna tell them. Just not now."

Barry walks away to see how the others were doing.

...

Team Arrow and the Legends have been sparring with Supergirl for over an hour. They have tried everything from using brute strength to being smart, but no matter what they do, Supergirl remains undamaged. Everyone ends up lying on the ground with bruises.

"Can anyone feel their face? 'Cause I can't," babbled Thea in pain.

"My nose is bleeding. Does that count?" replied Mick.

"Are you sure you want me to keep going?" asked Supergirl.

"Yes," said Oliver, grunting in pain. "Just give us five minutes."

"I prefer ten," said Thea. When she tried to stand up, she accidentally sprained a knee. "Make that twenty."

"Sorry, but Green Arrow told me not to hold back," apologized Supergirl.

Just all seemed quiet, Kid Flash returns to the hanger with Iris in super speed.

"What did we miss?" asked Wally. After seeing everyone hurt and grunting, he says, "Never mind."

Iris approaches Barry.

"Hey, where did you go?" asked Barry.

"I was... helping Wally train," lied Iris. "Frankly, I'm glad I took him away. Wouldn't want him to get bruises before the big fight."

"Hey, can we talk about earlier?" asked Barry.

"What do you mean?" questioned Iris.

"Uh, did you not remember what you said?" asked Barry.

"No, why?" Iris pretended not to know what he means

Barry stutters but decided to give up. "We'll talk about this another time."

"Hey, Barry," called out Kara. "I heard you and Cisco talking. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Kara, please, not now," said Barry.

"Take it from me. Keeping secrets is not easy. It's best to just let it out," said Kara.

Barry was about to protest, but didn't say a word, thinking about what Kara said.

"Barry, what is she saying?" asked Sara.

Barry started. "Stein and Jackson received a message from me from the future, saying that right now, I can't be trusted."

"Why would future you say that?" asked Sara.

Bara hangs his head for a moment before he continued. "When I was 11, my mom was murdered. A few months ago, I traveled back in time to save her. I created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint. Then I realized I made a huge mistake, so I tried to restore the timeline, but everything is still different from before. What I did with the timeline must be why I shouldn't be trusted."

"What's changed?" asked Stein.

"Cisco's brother is dead. Caitlin and Wally became metahumans. And..." Barry hesitated, but continued. "...John has a son."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked John. "I didn't have a kid before?"

"You did, but... you had a daughter," said Barry. "Baby John was Baby Sara."

John couldn't speak after what he heard.

"John Diggle, Jr.," muttered Sara.

"What?" asked John.

"Months ago, we traveled to 2046. We met him. Your son," said Sara. "He took Oliver's place as Star City's savior. He calls himself Connor Hawke."

John was silent again.

"Wait, does this have to do anything with Dr. Snow?" asked Stein.

"Yes, it does," said Barry. "Caitlin is... working for Savitar."

"Why?" asked Felicity. "She's your friend. Why would she betray you?"

"It's because she blames me for who she's become," answered Barry. "Her powers are twisting her mind, turning her into... a killer."

"She calls herself, 'Killer Frost,'" added Cisco.

"Scary, but cool," replied Thea. "Pun intended."

"So what are her powers? She has 'Frost' in the name, so does that mean she can, like, make ice and snow?" asked Jax.

"Oh, yeah," confirmed Cisco.

"Caitlin is the reason Savitar has an army," added Iris. "She betrayed us and now Central City is full of evil metahumans under Savitar's command."

Sara looks back at Barry. "You can't just change things like that, Barry. Do you know how hard it is for me not to go back and alter events to bring my sister back? But I don't, because I know the implications."

"All those aberrations we spend the past few months traveling through time to fix, you just decided it's okay to make your own?" questioned Ray.

Sara tells Barry, "Look, I'm grateful that you brought Leonard back, I really am, but if what we're facing right now if because of you, then why are we here?"

"You're asking us to clean up your mess," added Leonard. "That's low even for you."

Barry hangs his head.

Joe steps forward. "Barry's not using you to clean this up. He asked you all to come here because he needs help. Are you gonna tell that you're gonna walk out on him just because he messed up? The entire world is in danger. He needs us, all of us, to stand by him and save it."

"We'll fight with you, Barry," said Sara. "But if future Barry is telling us not to trust you, then we need a new leader."

"I nominate Oliver," said Cisco. "I trust him."

"Anyone objects?" asked Sara.

Only the West family and HR raised their hands. The rest kept their arms down.

"Then we have an agreement. Ollie's our leader now," said Sara.

While Team Arrow and the Legends gather around Oliver to discuss, Barry just stands around moping. Iris was gonna approach him, but Joe told her that he needs time to recover on his own. Kara, however, didn't hesitate to approach Barry.

"Don't worry, Barry," said Kara. "They'll trust you again."

"You don't fully understand how much damage has been caused," said Barry.

"You traveled back in time to save your mother, messed things up, your friend betrayed you, and now you blame yourself for this metahuman craziness," recaped Kara. "I think I understand enough to know that this hard for you, but don't worry. I promise you. I will not let your world suffer."

Barry's lips curved into a smile. "I'm really glad you're here."

"You're my friend. I won't abandon you in a time of need," said Kara.

Kara puts her arms around Barry and gives him a hug as an act of comfort. Iris sees this. Wally sees how Iris was looking at the two superheroes. He decided to talk to her.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Wally, whispering.

"I just want to be sure," said Iris.

"Well, you better hope Barry doesn't get mad at you for this," said Wally.

 **That's it for now. As I mentioned before, there would be some parts that are similar to the 4-part crossover, but I'm still trying to make this story my own. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Time to Spring into Action

**Here's the new chapter. It's time to jump to the action. Oh, and I thought about adding a little moment requested by a certain reviewer. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **Shoutouts to those who reviewed the previous chapter: FamilyMagician, zack25king, Clash of the Legends**

 **"Can I have everybody's attention?" - Patrick Star, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie**

Caitlin Snow, or as she prefers to be called now, "Killer Frost," returns to S.T.A.R. Labs in the middle of the night. She freezes her way through the security and arrives at the cortex. She stands in the middle of the room and looks around. The place did, after all, hold some precious memories.

"Good times," she said. She looks at the magical stone in her hand. "But now that's all about to change."

Appearing in front of the ice-powered sorceress is Savitar himself. Caitlin bows down before her master.

"Why did you summon me?" asked the God of Speed.

"The Flash is assembling his closest friends to take down your army," answered Killer Frost.

"And why should this be a problem?" asked Savitar.

"You would do better than to underestimate The Flash. You may be a god, but he's Barry Allen. He always finds a way," said Killer Frost. "Your army needs time, but most of The Flash's little squad are experienced in fighting a war."

"If they are that big of a threat, what do you propose?" asked Savitar. "Must I remind you that I remain trapped in this state. My time and power in the physical world is limited until you can set me free."

"Well, The Flash may have lost the trust of him team by confessing about Flashpoint..." started Killer Frost. "...But we're gonna need to increase the tension. I know first hand what it's like to be in a dysfunctional team, and from what I can tell, Barry's team is only half-broken. The best way to tear them apart is to take out their leader, Oliver Queen."

"When the time comes, I can handle it," said Savitar.

"But we have a new problem," said Killer Frost. "The Flash has brought a friend from another Earth. They call her Supergirl."

"I know her," said Savitar. "I suspected The Flash would come to her for help, so I traveled to her Earth to eliminate her. I tasked one of her fiercest enemies to finish the job. It seems she has failed me."

"What you do to her is up to you," said Killer Frost. "But we need to do more than just kill the Green Arrow. His death will only motivate his team. We need him off the radar, yes, but we need another way."

"Leave that to me," said Savitar. "Until I return, I am leaving the army in your command."

"As you wish, Lord Savitar," replied Killer Frost.

Savitar enters through a breach, traveling to another dimension.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs hanger, everyone is resting after a long day of training. Cisco and Felicity are playing doctor to Thea, Sara, and Mick, who have been injured by Supergirl. Thea's has a burn mark on her leg, courtesy of Supergirl's heat vision. Sara's shoulder is slightly dislocated. Mick is feeling very woozy from being hit in the face very hard. Suddenly, a car parks in front of the hanger.

"Is anyone expecting someone?" asked Barry.

Coming out of the car is a young man wearing a red hoodie. Thea immediately runs towards this person and gives him a big hug.

"Roy," guessed Oliver.

Roy Harper removes the hood and shows his face.

"I called him," said Thea. "Thought he can help us."

"But he gave you his suit," reminded Felicity.

"Don't worry. Cisco and I took care of it in case he did come," said Thea.

Oliver looks at Cisco.

"She doesn't know how to stitch," said Cisco.

"So, what are we up against?" asked Roy.

"I'll let the Geek Squad fill you in," said Oliver.

"Seriously?" Cisco felt offended.

Teams Flash, Arrow, and Legends all get settled in and do some exercises while they wait for their first mission. Roy was getting into his new suit, which is just the same as his old one. Roy comes out and shows Thea how he looks.

"Is my head still fuzzy," said Mick, looking at Thea and Roy.

"Guys!" shouted Felicity. "You might wanna get to Central City City Hall right now... I mean... City Central Hall, oh, you know what I mean. Multiple calls about metahumans attacking."

"Uh, you guys go ahead," said Flash. "You don't need me. You got Supergirl. She's just as fast as I am."

"Read my mind," said Cisco.

Felicity smacks Cisco on the shoulder.

"Ow," reacted Cisco.

"People have feelings," scolded Felicity.

"Guys. Hey. Guys!" shouted Oliver. "This is ridiculous. Everyone is going, including Barry. I'm not going without him."

"Then you be here, Oliver," suggested Diggle.

"Don't worry. I can handle this," said Supergirl. "I'll, uh, keep an eye on them."

Felicity looks as Cisco. "Don't you wanna go with them? You're a meta, after all."

"Maybe another time. Besides, I like watching the action from here," said Cisco.

Kid Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Legends all left the hanger, leaving Barry and Oliver behind.

* * *

It didn't take long until the entire team arrived at City Hall. While walking there, Thea decided to break the silence.

"So, Roy, did you find someone special?" asked Thea.

"Well, I did meet someone. Her name's Jade Nguyen," answered Roy. "Former assassin. Spends her time teaching martial arts."

"Sounds like your kind of girl," replied Thea.

"What about you?" asked Roy.

"I met someone. Alex Davis," said Thea. "But he's gone now."

"I'm sorry," said Roy.

"Don't be," said Thea. "I'm just glad you met someone."

"Any more of this mushy stuff and I'm gonna puke," complained Mick.

Sara puts on a mischievous grin on her face before taking hold of Leonard's hand. The two exchanged smiles.

Noticing this, Mick says, "Alright, that's it. I'm walking in the back." Mick slows down until he is behind everyone else.

Supergirl asks Thea, "So, what do I call Roy?"

"Arsenal," said Thea and Roy simultaneously.

"Nice," replied Supergirl.

"Enough talking, Skirt," complained Mick.

"Excuse me?" questioned Supergirl.

"Ignore him," said Leonard. "We have bad guys to rough up, remember?"

The team walks in through the front door. What they found was an entire gang of metahumans holding hostages.

"Well, well, lookey what we have here," started the gang leader. "I think you're in the wrong place. This is a hostage situation, not a children's birthday party."

"Really? 'Cause from the looks of it, we're in the right party," replied Leonard sarcastically.

Sara taps into her earpiece. "Felicity, how many?"

 _"Five," answered Felicity. "I suggest two-against-one."_

"Alright, guys. Pick a partner, pick a meta, and take him down," ordered Sara.

And so, the inevitable battle begins. Kid Flash and Supergirl face the one who can shoot fire from his hands. Speedy and White Canary face off against the one who has the ability to bounce high in the air. Captain Cold and Heat Wave go against the one who can control the earth beneath. Firestorm and The Atom fight the one with telekinesis. Spartan and Arsenal take on the one who with enhanced senses.

* * *

Meanwhile, in S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry Allen was in the Time Vault checking on the newspaper from ten years in the future, the one that says that The Flash vanished. Oliver Queen followed him just to see how has doing, worried about him.

"What is this?" asked Oliver.

"It's a news article from the future. It's about me vanishing," answered Barry. Looking at the byline, he saw a different. The news article was written by someone named Julie Greer. "It's supposed to be written by Iris West-Allen, but something's changed. Something's happened to our future." Hanging his head, he asks himself, "What did I do?"

"Barry, this is a weird-looking newspaper article. It doesn't mean anything," said Oliver. "You need to stop beating yourself up over this."

"I'm sorry, but how can you say that? I'm responsible for everything that's happening right now," replied Barry.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Oliver, trying to spread some optimism in the room. "Look, Barry..."

"Oliver," interrupted Barry. "Caitlin is a metahuman now. Her powers have turned her into the kind of person she and I used to fight on a weekly basis. She blames me, and that's why she betrayed us..."

"Barry, let me finish," interrupted Oliver. "You made a choice. You wanted to see your parents alive again. You honestly think that no one in your shoes would've done the exact same thing? I would've done the exact same thing." After a brief pause, Oliver continues. "When the Gambit went down, it was me, my father, and a crew member on a life raft. There was only enough food and water for one person. Do you know what my father did? He took and shot the crew member. He told me to survive and shot himself in the head. He sacrificed himself so I could live. I didn't even have choice. Slade Wilson drove a sword right through my mother's heart in front of my sister and me. I was there. I was helpless. I was powerless to stop him. No choice. Do you not think that I would give anything to go back and make things different?"

"You never told me that," said Barry.

"Barry, the world isn't different because you changed the timeline," said Oliver. "Change happens. Tragedy happens. People make choices and those choices affect everyone else. You're not a god, Barry."

Barry just stood there and thought about everything that Oliver said. While everyone has been giving him grief about what he has done to the timeline, Oliver is the only one who understands how Barry feels, how he felt. The man standing right in front of him also dwells in the what-ifs no matter how much he tries not to. The Scarlet Speedster couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, an ice-cold voice echoes through the walls. "You're right."

Barry and Oliver turn their heads towards the doorway. They can see Killer Frost, leaning towards the wall, smirking with an ice-colored glow in her eyes. Oliver takes out an arrow and aims it at her. Barry gestures him to put down the bow.

"Barry may have the powers of a god, but that doesn't mean he is one," added Caitlin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barry.

"Just had a talk with the God of Speed," said Caitlin. "Didn't realize you were coming here. Saw the byline. Maybe you and Iris aren't destined to live happily ever after. I shouldn't be surprised. You're nothing but a selfish mama's boy who only cares about how his actions can benefit himself without any regard of the lives of others. Fortunately, Iris will see that one day, and when she does, well, good luck dealing with the pain."

"Caitlin, what do you want?" asked Barry. "What do I have to do to convince you that I am sorry and to show you how much we miss you, how much we want you back in our family?"

"There is nothing you can say or do to change my mind," said Caitlin. "So what if my powers have made me crazy? Maybe they're actually giving me clarity. The Flash is no hero. He is a disease. A disease that must be removed in order to cleanse the world."

"We'll stop Savitar," said Barry.

"Try if you will," said Caitlin with disrespect. "But remember. I was part of you team." Walking towards the speedster and looking at him in the eye, she says, "I know you, Barry Allen. I know how you think, what your fear, and who you care about. Knowing your luck, you may have a chance to defeat Savitar, but with me as a part of his cult, you don't stand a chance. Being a hero once means I know how one acts, how one thinks. I have the advantage. All you have is hope that Caitlin Snow is still alive. Well, get over it."

"I won't give up on you. Ever," said Barry.

Caitlin simply smirked. "And I won't ever give up on seeking vengeance."

The ice-wielding metahuman walks out of the room.

* * *

Back in City Hall...

Kid Flash and Supergirl are having little trouble against the pyrokinetic metahuman. Their incredible speeds allow them to dodge incoming fire blasts. The meta surrounds himself in a ring of fire, but Supergirl easily puts it out with her Super Breath. Kid Flash speeds towards the meta and gives him an uppercut, sending him up a few feet in the air. Supergirl flies down at high speed and slams the meta to the ground, knocking him out. Kara gives Wally a friendly punch on the shoulder, which slightly hurts the speedster.

Speedy and White Canary can't keep up with the bouncing meta. If they so much as get close to the meta, he just jumps out of the way. The duo dodge the gun shots, but they can't get close enough to punch him in the face. Speedy comes up with a plan and tells White Canary to go around the back. Speedy constantly fires arrows, but the meta keeps bouncing away. Speedy takes out an arrow and throws it at the meta. The arrow releases a smokescreen. The meta bounces in the air to get out of the smoke, but by the time he does, White Canary throws a knife to his leg, causing him to crash with pain. Speedy finishes the fight by punching him unconscious.

The "earthbending" meta was giving Leonard and Mick a hard time. Mick's heat gun does nothing to the meta's rock shields. Snart's cold gun can only freeze the rocks, but the meta can easily shatter the ice. Snart tells Mick to cross their beams. Mick wasn't sure, but Snart gently hits his friend in the head with his gun to tell that he's serious. The two aim their guns at the meta, crossing their beams. The resulting explosion knocks out the meta.

The telekinetic metahuman was using his powers to redirect Firestorm's fire blasts and Atom's ion blasts back at them. When they tried to fly closer to the meta, they were just turned backwards by the meta's powers. Martin comes up with a plan and tells it to Jax, who tells it to Ray. Atom shrinks down while Firestorm takes on the meta head-on. The meta pins Firestorm to the ground, preparing to bury him to the ground.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it now," said Firestorm.

"Begging for death. I like it," replied the meta.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Firestorm.

Atom grows back to normal, popping up out of nowhere, and clocks the meta in the face before knocking him out with an ion blast.

Spartan and Arsenal chase the last meta to the second floor. The lights were off. Using his enhanced senses, the meta surprises the two vigilantes, attacking them relentlessly. He disarms Diggle and knocks him down. Taking out his gun, he was about to fire the shot, until an arrow goes through his shoulder. The meta turns around only to receive a punch to the face.

"How did you see him?" asked Spartan.

"Oliver's a good teacher," answered Arsenal, helping his friend up.

The team rounds up the entire criminal gang, but before they can leave, they are bombarded by the press.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while," said White Canary.

"You should've worn a mask," said Speedy.

"The 'no mask' thing was Laurel's idea," replied White Canary. Looking at the camera, she says, "Hi, dad."

* * *

After escaping the public undetected, the team returns to the hanger. As they entered, they were chatting, hi-fiving, and bragging a little, still feeling the joy of victory.

"Good job, everyone," said Oliver. "Your faces may be in the news now, but well done."

"We saw the whole thing," said Cisco. "Awesome!"

"Supergirl, you are the bomb!" exclaimed Felicity.

"Uh, thank you," replied Kara.

"But it's not over yet," said Barry. "What you stopped today is only a fraction of Savitar's army."

"We are at war now," said Oliver. "No matter how long it takes, no matter what our enemy throws at us, we will be ready. Never look back, always look forward. Never surrender, keep on fighting. Never let anything bring you down, focus on your objective. I can't promise you that we can win this war, but as long as we stand together, we can accomplish anything."

Cisco tells Felicity, "He gives a good speech."

Thea yawns. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a good night sleep."

"I think we all do," said Oliver. "Everyone, get some rest."

"So, uh, where am I supposed to be staying for the meantime?" asked Kara.

"You don't mind sleeping on a couch, do you?" asked Barry.

"Not really," replied Kara.

"Then you can stay with us," said Barry.

"Okay, but as much as I love this costume, I'm not going to sleep in it," said Kara.

"I have some clothes you can borrow," said Iris.

* * *

Using his super speed, The Flash takes Kara to the West household without anyone noticing. She was wearing a peach-colored, short-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and high heels. Barry told her to ditch the glasses and the ponytail since she's from another Earth.

"Wow! I never moved that fast," said Supergirl.

"That's why I'm the fastest man alive," bragged Flash.

"Oh, we'll see about that. One day," said Supergirl, sensing a challenge.

Barry runs upstairs to fetch Kara a pillow and a blanket. Kara immediately jumps on the couch and tucks herself in.

"Thanks for letting me stay," said Kara.

"Hey, if there's anything you need, let me know," said Barry.

Barry goes upstairs to get ready for bed while Kara closes her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Star City, Oliver Queen returned to the Arrow Cave. He leaves his bow and quiver there. He stops to take a look at the display of the Black Canary suit. Obviously, it only made him think of Laurel. His nightmare about her still buzzes him. Scarecrow's fear toxin or not, he found some truth in Laurel's words in his nightmare.

His attention turns to his phone when it started ringing. It was Susan Williams.

"Hey," he answered.

 _"Hi," greeted Susan. "I was just calling to ask if you wanna come over? I got the whiskey."_

"That sounds nice," said Oliver. "But I'm afraid I can't do it tonight."

 _"How about tomorrow night?" asked Susan._

"I can't promise I will show up, but I'll consider it," said Oliver.

Just as he was about to leave, something attacked him. It looked like a plant with roses and tentacles. Oliver tried to fight back, but once it attached itself to his chest, he passed out.

 **Care to guess what happened? Well, I still hope this was entertaining. Leave a review. I would appreciate it a lot.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	19. It's Just a Game

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. I just wish I can say the same for myself. One thing's for sure, I missed writing. Well, here's the new chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **Special mentions (those who reviewed the previous chapter): Dani91**

 **"They say we only use a fraction of our brain's true potential. Now that's when we're awake. When we're asleep, we can do almost anything." - Leonardo DiCaprio, Inception**

The sun has risen on a brand new day and the residents of the West household were wide awake. Joe and Wally came downstairs in time to see that Barry and Kara have already started eating. They were just talking and laughing.

"...so when I tried to pull the fork off the wall, it flew towards the cafeteria lady," said Kara.

"What happened?" asked Barry.

"Let's just say she couldn't sit down without a cushion for a month," said Kara.

The two superheroes laughed.

"Looks like Iris has some competition," whispered Wally to Joe.

"Good thing she's not here," said Joe.

"I can hear you guys," said Kara, looking at the father and son. "Super hearing, remember?"

Someone knocks on the door. Wally answers it. It was his sister, Iris.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" asked Wally.

"Is there anything wrong with having breakfast with my family?" replied Iris.

"No, not at all," said Wally.

Iris enters and immediately sees Barry and Kara eating together. She keeps the smile on her face on as she sits down next to Barry.

"Having fun, you two?" asked Iris.

"We're just sharing life stories," said Barry. "Turns out Kara's high school experience is just as complicated as mine, and I didn't even have powers back then."

"You two are quite the pair," replied Iris.

In response, Kara laughed awkwardly while Barry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna, uh, go get us some donuts," said Barry. "Kara and I are still hungry."

"The store doesn't open for another fifteen minutes," said Iris.

"I can take the wait," said Barry.

Barry runs out of the house in super speed.

"I'm gonna prepare breakfast," said Joe.

"I'll just, uh, leave you guys alone," said Wally, going upstairs to wait.

With Joe cooking and Wally heading back to his room, Iris and Kara were left sitting on the dining table. Silence filled the room for a few minutes, until Kara decided to speak.

"So, you and Barry know each for a long time, right?" started Kara.

"We sure have," answered Iris. "He's been living with us after his mother died and his father got wrongfully arrested for her murder. Dad and I did our best to take care of him."

"Is he, well..." Kara paused, stirring the empty plate with her fork. "...seeing anyone?"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Iris. "You are into him."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Kara.

"No, not really," said Iris. "I don't blame you. Barry's a really sweet guy. What kind of girl could resist him?"

"Barry is unique," agreed Kara. "Smart. Compassionate. Strong-willed."

"You wanna go out with him," guessed Iris. "Just go to him and ask him out."

"Do women even have the right to ask the guy out on this Earth?" asked Kara.

"I don't believe in rights. I believe in love," said Iris.

"Why am I even discussing this with you? I don't even know what I'm thinking?" Kara started to babble. "I can't date Barry. I'm from another Earth." Kara buries her face in both her hands.

"Kara, I know this seems like a 'love never meant to be' kind of thing, but don't let that get in the way," said Iris. "You'll know what to do."

Iris stands up and goes upstairs, leaving Kara to think.

Iris knocks on Wally's door. Her brother kindly answers.

"So?" asked Wally.

"She likes Barry," said Iris. "Now, all she has to do is ask him out."

"You already know Kara likes Barry. Why do you have to keep pushing this?" asked Wally.

"It's just a game, Wally. In the end, we'll all laugh about it," said Iris.

"Kara likes Barry," reminded Wally. "If she finds out what we're doing, she'll be crushed."

"Not if Barry doesn't know what's going on," said Iris.

Just as Joe called his children downstairs for breakfast, Barry speeds back in the house with panic present in his face.

"What's the matter, Barry?" asked Iris.

"Felicity just called," said Barry. "Oliver's in trouble."

* * *

Team Flash and Supergirl arrived at the Arrow Cave. They saw Oliver on a gurney with some kind of monstrous plant on his chest. Kara's mouth opened wide with shock. She knows what it is.

"What is that thing?" asked Cisco, disgusted.

"We don't know," said Felicity, panic present in her tone. "I just came here to pick up a few things and then I saw Oliver unconscious with that thing on his chest. I tried waking him up. I even slapped him a few times, but he wasn't responding. Please tell me one of you know what this is and how we can take it off? Oliver's vitals are dropping with every passing second."

Diggle puts both his hands on Felicity's shoulders and tells her, "Felicity, relax. Just breathe."

While Felicity tries to calm down, Diggle repeats the question.

"So, again, does anyone know what this is?" he asked.

"I do," said Kara. "It's from my world. It's called the Black Mercy. It traps its victim in a dreamlike reality, their idyllic world. What they see and feel is so real that they become unaware that they're dreaming. They forget their past lives and believe that everything around them is real."

"So, what you're saying is Oliver is having the best dream of his life?" asked Diggle.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," answered Kara.

"But how does that explain why his vitals dropping?" asked Felicity, still panicking.

"The Black Mercy drains the victims' life force. If we don't remove that from his chest soon, Oliver's a goner," said Kara.

"Well, you know what this thing is. How do we remove it?" asked Thea.

"We can't remove it without killing Oliver. He has to reject the dream himself," said Kara.

"But if what Oliver is seeing is all real to him, how can he snap out of it?" asked Roy.

"One of us has to enter his dream and wake him up ourselves," answered Kara.

"How do we do that?" asked Felicity.

Kara looks at Cisco.

"What?" asked Cisco, confused.

Everyone, understanding what Kara means, looks at Cisco.

"Again. What?" asked Cisco. "Oh, right. My 'Vibe' powers." He laughs at himself.

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

Oliver Queen was running through a field of stalks, breathing in and out as he did. When he got out of the stalks, he runs back to Queen Mansion. Upon arriving, he immediately takes a show with a certain special someone. After finishing up, he wraps himself in a towel while his special someone was waiting for her towel.

"So, how was your run?" asked the girl.

"You know how it was. I told you about it in the shower," said Oliver.

Oliver gives his special someone a towel. The blond, beautiful bombshell was none other than Laurel Lance.

"Dinah Laurel Lance." Oliver leans down and kisses her. "Will you marry me?"

Laurel holds up her hand, showing the engagement ring. "I believe I already answered that question."

Laurel places her hands on Oliver's cheeks as the two leaned in for another kiss.

"I have to get ready," said Laurel. "My sister will be coming soon."

As Laurel walked away, Oliver just watched with a smile on his face. He was finally getting married to the woman he has loved for a long time. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like Laurel Lance in his life.

* * *

In the real world, the team had Oliver transferred back to the hanger since the equipment they need is there. Team Legends were no doubt surprised, shocked, and horrified at the sight of Oliver's current state, especially the thing attached to his chest. Cisco and Felicity immediately get started setting up the equipment.

"What happened?" asked Sara.

"My best guess is Savitar," guessed Supergirl. "He must've traveled to my Earth and picked up a souvenir. Long story short, this thing is keeping Oliver trapped in a fantasy daydream."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Mick, confused.

"It's going to drain him until he's dead," said Kara.

"Bad. Got it," replied Mick.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Ray.

"Cisco's gonna vibe someone into his dream, try to get him to wake up," explained Barry. "All that's left now is who is supposed to go in after him."

"I'll go," volunteered Thea. "I'm his sister. He'll listen to me."

"But I have to warn you," interrupted Supergirl. "I've been through this before. Everything I've seen... it was so beautiful. To realize that it's all fake and to be pulled out of it... it's not easy to recover from. Even if you manage to wake up Oliver, he's gonna be traumatized. He's gonna need time to recover. So, when he does wake up, I advise you to give him his space."

"We're basically pulling him out of heaven, so that's understandable," said Cisco.

Kara puts her hand on Thea's shoulder and tells her, "Just be gentle with him. Remember, in his dream, he doesn't have any memories of his real life. Convincing him is not going to be easy."

"Who convinced you?" asked Thea.

"My sister," answered Kara.

"Then maybe it will be easy," said Thea optimistically.

A few hours later, Cisco and Felicity finish setting up the equipment. Thea lies down on another gurney. Cisco sits down on a tricked-out chair and puts on a specialized helmet, including two chords. One is attached to Thea's head and the other to Oliver's. Cisco put his hand on Thea's arm and started vibing. Thea's eyes close as her mind feels like it's moving somewhere.

"Can you see anything?" asked Barry.

"No," said Cisco. "Only Thea can see what's inside Oliver's mind."

"But it worked, right?" asked Kara.

"Yup," answered Cisco. "All we have to do is wait."

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

Thea opens her eyes and found herself lying on the grass, staring at the blue sky above. She was still wearing her vigilante costume. When she sat up, she saw the Queen Mansion, not too far from where she lies. Trying to stay out of sight, she sneaks to her bedroom window. What she didn't expect to see was her mother. Even though it was all a dream, seeing her brings a smile on her face. Moira was currently helping Thea, the Thea of Oliver's dream, fit her dress.

"That's a bridesmaid's dress," whispered Thea to herself. "But if I'm a bridesmaid, does that mean..."

Thea was cut off when Moira started speaking to dream Thea.

"You look lovely, dear," she said.

"Thanks," said dream Thea. "But do I really have to wear this?"

"Your brother is getting married tonight, Thea. We all have to play our part on his big day," said Moira.

"Still having a hard time believing this day would come," said dream Thea.

"Thea," scolded Moira.

"Just kidding," laughed dream Thea. "I'm happy for Oliver."

"You have grown into a wonderful woman, Thea. I'm proud of you," said Moira.

Thea and her mother hug. The real Thea was still looking from the window. A tear fell from her eye as she smiled. She wipes it off and reminds herself that she's on a mission. She needed to find Oliver and wake him up. However, she needed to get her dream self out of the way.

"Now, I'm gonna go see how Robert looks in his suit," said Moira, leaving the room.

Just as Moira left the room, a hand covers Thea's mouth. It was Speedy. She chokes her dream self until she falls into unconsciousness.

"Sorry, me, but I need to talk to my brother," said Thea. "Which means I'm gonna need that dress."

 **That's it for now. For the next chapter, I'm gonna be balancing time between Oliver's dream and the real world's situation. I can tell it's gonna be a long chapter, well, longer than this one. I still hope this was a good start to my version of Oliver's daydream.** **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	20. A Dream Like No Other

**You want the rest of my version of Oliver's daydream? Here it is. Enjoy. Oh, and be sure to play close attention.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **"I had a dream my life would be... so different from this hell I'm living." - Anne Hathaway, Les Miserables**

Everyone in the hanger was just sitting around while they wait for Thea to wake up Oliver. Sara and Leonard were playing cards. Mick was asleep. Amaya and Nate finally came down from the Waverider and are currently discussing with Felicity. Lisa, on the other hand, was sitting next to Cisco. The latter couldn't go anywhere because he had to keep his hand on Thea's arm, which gives Lisa the opportunity to lean on Cisco's shoulder and get her fingers on him, making the young scientist uncomfortable.

"Snart, can you get your sister off me, please?" pleaded Cisco.

"I'm busy," said Leonard.

"Don't worry, Cisco. I'm being gentle," said Lisa, her fingers pattering on Cisco's shoulder.

"God, please help Thea," said Cisco, pleading for Oliver's case to end.

Barry, meanwhile, was pacing around, thinking. The only one who bothered to approach him was Kara... again.

"I was expecting Iris to be talking to me," said Barry.

"Mr. West keeps telling her you need time alone," said Kara.

"Iris has been acting weird lately," said Barry. "I know she's pretending that nothing's wrong. Maybe you can get through to her. For me, please?"

"Anything," said Kara, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kara walks away and heads straight for Iris.

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

Oliver was in his bedroom fitting in his tuxedo for the wedding. He just stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Tonight, he was going to be wearing this exact same tux as he stands next to his wife, getting ready to say "I do" the second the minister asks "Do you take Laurel Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You look great," said Robert, entering the room.

"Hey, dad," greeted Oliver, hugging his father.

"To think. Just yesterday, you were sleeping with Sara Lance one day after taking Laurel to the carnival," mentioned Robert.

"Dad, I'd really rather not be reminded of that," said Oliver, feeling uncomfortable.

"But look at you now," interrupted Robert. "You're getting married to the assistant district attorney, who is adored by Starling City as a hero."

"I'm not marrying her because she's a hero," said Oliver. "I'm marrying her because she's the most wonderful person I've ever met."

Robert smiled. "I'm proud of you," he said.

Oliver smiled and looked away from a moment.

"You were a good boy before, you're a good boy now," continued Robert. "The difference is that the man you are now, you were a better man than I ever was."

"Dad, I thought we got past your mistakes..." said Oliver.

"Let me finish," interrupted Robert. "The man that Moira married was not perfect. He made mistakes, terrible mistakes. But you, son, look at you. You grew from a party animal to... a man who deserves whatever's coming to him."

Oliver smiled again, but this time, he kept his eyes on his father.

Someone knocked on the door. The two looked at the doorway and saw Thea, hand behind her back.

"Hey, Ollie," greeted Thea.

"You look great, sweetheart," said Robert.

"Honestly, I wish I wasn't wearing this," said Thea. "I need to talk to Ollie."

"Okay," said Robert, leaving the room.

Thea walks into the room, looking at Oliver in the eye.

"Is something wrong, Speedy?" asked Oliver.

"Close you eyes," said Thea. "I have a gift."

"Isn't it too early to open wedding gifts?" replied Oliver.

"Just do it," said Thea.

Oliver closes his eyes. Thea removes her hand from behind her back and injects Oliver in the neck with a sedative, causing him to faint to unconsciousness.

"Sorry, big bro," she apologized. "But we need to have this discussion somewhere private."

...

About an hour later, Oliver wakes up and finds himself in a dark room. Lights started flashing around him. What he saw in the shadow is a person dressed in red leather, wearing a hood, and equipped with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Fear was present on his face as he crawled backwards. The red-clad walks closer to him until he bumped into a wall. Just when he thought something bad was gonna happen to him, the person in front of him started laughing.

The individual lifted her hood and removed her mask, revealing herself to be Thea, still laughing.

"Sorry. Sorry," she said, laughing. "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Speedy, what the heck?!" exclaimed Oliver. "Wait, did you just drug me?"

"It was just a sedative," said Thea. "I needed you to come here, and obviously, you'd be suspicious if I told you."

"Okay, first, why am I here? Second, what are you wearing?" asked Oliver.

"Like I said before. I needed to talk to you," answered Thea. "And this is my vigilante costume."

"Vigilante? Is that what you want to do with your life?" questioned Oliver.

"Not the point here, Oliver," said Thea. "I need you to listen to me."

Thea kneels down in front of Oliver and says, "This isn't real."

"What?" asked Oliver, confused.

"All of this. It's not real, Oliver. You're dreaming," said Thea. "Mom and dad are not alive. You're not getting married to Laurel. This is all just an illusion."

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver. "Have you been taking drugs again?"

"No," said Thea. "Ollie, focus. I'm being serious. You're just dreaming. You need to wake up."

"I think I am awake, Speedy," said Oliver, not believing her. "If anyone's being delusional, it's you."

"Ollie, I'm not joking," said Thea.

"Then prove it. Punch me in the face and see if I wake up," said Oliver.

Thea did as Oliver said and punched him. Oliver put his hand over his eye, the spot where he was punched.

"Nothing happened," said Oliver. "And I hope you don't give me a black eye on my wedding."

"Oliver, you're not thinking clearly," said Thea, putting her hands on her brother's shoulders. "I need you to wake up. We have a big problem, in the real world. We can't fix it if you don't see clearly."

"Enlighten me. What is this big problem?" asked Oliver sarcastically.

"You wouldn't believe me," said Thea. "But to put it simply, there's a big bad man trying to take over the world and I need you to wake up and help us stop him."

"Who is 'us'?" asked Oliver.

Thea punches Oliver on the other side of the face.

"It's not working, Speedy," said Oliver. "Because I am not dreaming. Look, I know you think Laurel is out of my league, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin my wedding."

"There is no wedding," said Thea, sounding desperate.

Oliver stands up and started walking away.

"Stop!" yelled Thea.

Oliver turns around and saw Thea aiming an arrow at him.

"What now? You're gonna kill your own brother?" questioned Oliver.

"No, but I will put this arrow in your leg to keep you from moving," said Thea.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," said Oliver. "I have a wedding to get ready for. You should be too."

Thea puts down the bow and puts the arrow back in her quiver before pulling out another sedative arrow. She walks closer towards Oliver and tells him, "Fine. I'll leave you to it. But don't forget what I said. You will accept the truth. You will see that this is just a fantasy."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell mom and dad that you're pursuing a career as a vigilante," dared Oliver.

"Because this isn't real and it won't matter what they say or do to me," said Thea.

Thea immediately sticks the sedative arrow to Oliver's chest, causing him to pass out again.

...

Later, Oliver wakes up and finds himself back in his room. He can still feel the pain in his chest from the arrow. Thea's words kept spinning around his head, but he chose to ignore them. He leaves his room and heads for the dining room. When he got down the stairs, a certain bodyguard noticed the expression on his face.

"Mr. Queen, I can't help but notice you look distressed," said Diggle. "Shall I call your mother?"

"No, I'm fine," said Oliver. "Where's Thea?"

"She said she was going to see her friends," said Diggle.

"Thank you," said Oliver before he continued walking.

* * *

Back in the real world...

"Kara, I promise you. Nothing's wrong between me and Barry," said Iris.

"That's not what he says," said Kara. "He says you're acting weird."

Iris remains silent for a moment. "I'm just worried about Barry. He's got too much going on with protecting Central City. I just think he really needs someone in his life."

"What about you?" asked Kara.

"I'm his adopted sister. Dating him would be weird," said Iris. "You, on the other hand, are someone who's available and perfect for Barry."

"We're in a middle of a crisis. I think going on a date is the last thing on his mind," said Kara.

Iris simply smiled. "Just go to him."

"Okay," said Kara. The look on her face, however, clearly tells she's confused.

As soon as Kara walked away, Wally looked at Iris again. Knowing Kara has super hearing, Iris just puts her hand up and gives Wally a gesture that says, "I got this."

Kara walks towards Barry casually, looking down on the floor while trying to pick up the courage to ask him a question.

"Well?" asked Barry.

"I can't get Iris to open up," said Kara.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it myself," said Barry.

"Actually, Barry, I need to ask you something," said Kara. "Look, I know we have things going on right now and you need to focus on stopping this Savitar and getting back your friend, Caitlin, but, uh, I was just wondering if maybe you wanna... I don't know... maybe you wanna get out and do something, something that doesn't involve punching bad guys, maybe something to get your mind of things... I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, what am I saying? I mean..."

"Kara, slow down," interrupted Barry, noticing the Kara was starting to speed up with her words. "Speed talking's my thing. What exactly are you trying to say?"

Kara kept her mouth close, but she looked like she was about to explode. "Will you go out with me, like, on a date?"

"What?" Barry was confused.

"I couldn't get Iris to tell me what was going on with her, but she did say that she thinks you need to take some time off," said Kara.

"But I'm seeing someone," said Barry.

"Iris says you aren't," said Kara, crossing her arms. "If you don't want to, you don't have to lie about having a girlfriend."

While Kara looks away, Barry walks towards Iris.

"You told Kara to ask me out?" he asked her.

"You need to take your mind off this crisis for just a little white," said Iris.

"What about you and me?" asked Barry. "Is throwing another girl at me your way of saying we're through?"

"Barry, what on Earth are you talking about?" replied Iris, acting innocent.

Barry was about to respond, until he puts on a different look on his face. "Oh, I get it. You're testing me. You want to know if I'm truly committed to our relationship, and you're letting Kara in on this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Iris.

"Okay, okay," said a skeptical Barry. "You know what? If you want to do this, I will humor you."

Barry puts on a smile as he walks away, believing he figured Iris out. He walks back to Kara.

"Hey, I talked about it with Iris, and... sure, I'll go," said Barry.

Kara smiled.

"So, when and where?" asked Barry.

"How about the donut shop at 4?" suggested Kara.

"I'll pick you up them," said Barry.

"I'm staying at your house. There is no 'one picking up the other'," said Kara.

Barry just smiled, laughing. "Yeah, I know," he said.

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

A car parks at the Queen mansion. Coming out of the driver seat is Laurel, and out of the passenger seat is Sara. Laurel pops the trunk and takes out her sister's stuff, which consisted of more than one heavy bag.

"How much luggage did you bring? Did you think you were moving?" asked Laurel, struggling to pull Sara's luggage out of the back.

"I wish," replied Sara.

"Well, don't get too comfortable," said Luarel. "You're only here for the wedding."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't soak up feeling of mansion lifestyle for a while," said Sara.

"Well, we got six hours until the wedding begins, so you have all the time you want," said Laurel.

"I'm really happy for you, Laurel," said Sara.

"Everyone is," said Laurel. "You know, I once thought you and Oliver might hook up."

"We really need to let that go," said Sara. "It's your big day. It's Oliver's big day. Laurel and Oliver. Lauriver."

Laurel simply chuckled in response. The two sisters hugged.

When the Lance siblings entered the house, they saw everyone, including their father, at the living room watching news channel on TV.

 _"...Multiple witnesses claimed that someone in a red hood equipped with bow and arrows stopped the robbers who broke into Star City Bank. One civilian managed to get a picture of this... vigilante."_

A blurry picture of the red-clad vigilante appeared on screen.

"What is this?" asked Sara.

"Bank robbery. The usual. Except this time, some idiot in a red hood crashed in and put arrows into some bank robbers," said Quentin. "Luckily, no one's dead."

"And you're here, why?" asked Laurel.

"Police reports came in that the vigilante was heading in the direction for Queen Mansion," said Quentin. "I just wanna make sure my daughter's soon-to-be husband stays alive until 9 pm."

"If this vigilante is going after bank robbers, then I don't we have anything to worry about," said Oliver. "Besides, my parents are not involved in corrupt businesses anymore."

"Still, with this archer running around the city, I need to tighten security on the wedding," said Oliver.

"Just keep the number of officers to a minimum, Detective. This is a wedding, not a refuge," said Moira.

"What are we sitting around here for? We have a wedding to prepare for," said Thea.

"Thea's right. We can't keep worrying about this vigilante. Tonight's a big night for all of us and we have to be ready," said Robert.

Everyone walks out of the living room, until Oliver grabs Thea and pulls her back inside.

"What's the matter?" asked Thea.

"Stopping bank robbers? You could've gotten yourself killed," said Oliver.

"But I'm here, alive," pointed out Thea.

"What do you want to do this?" asked Oliver.

"I needed something to punch because you can't get your head together," said Thea, half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"Is this about 'this is all a dream' thing?" asked Oliver.

Thea slaps Oliver in the face hard.

"Ow," said Oliver calmly.

"Still not waking up?" asked Thea angrily.

"Give me another reason why I shouldn't tell mom and dad," dared Oliver.

"I'll put an arrow in your shoulder," replied Thea, crossing her arms. "Maybe the pain will wake you up."

"Thea, this is ridiculous," said Oliver. "You need a doctor."

"You need a reality check," said Thea. "Oliver, have you learned nothing from Lian Yu?"

"What's Lian Yu?" asked Oliver, confused.

"Wait, you mean you were never there?" asked Thea. "You never went to the Queen's Gambit and shipwrecked?"

"What are going on about, Speedy?" asked Oliver.

"2007. You and dad never went on a trip across the sea?" asked Thea.

"No," answered Oliver.

"That explains it," said Thea. "In here, you never changed. You just grew up all on your own."

"Speedy, I'm serious. Stop this," said Oliver. "I don't want you getting hurt or worse."

"I can handle myself. You taught me well," said Thea before walking away.

Oliver was gonna say a word, but stopped himself when something flashed in his head. He can see himself physically attacking Thea to teach her a lesson. The latter then attacks him furiously. He manages to shake the thought from his head, but he felt like this thought hit him in the face just as hard as Thea did.

...

Later that day, Robert wanted to take Oliver out of town to discuss something important. They were currently walking down an alley looking up at Queen Consolidated.

"I don't understand. Why am I here looking at your building?" asked Oliver.

"Because it will be yours one day," said Robert. "Your mother and I have been discussing and we think your time to take over the company is long overdue."

"We've talked about this. I declined," said Oliver.

"Son, my first day at the mayor's office is a couple of months away. I don't have time to find a replacement as CEO," explained Robert.

"It' just... I want to make my own name. I don't want to just rely on yours," said Oliver.

"Queen Consolidated is a family business," reminded Robert. "And you're family. Besides, you're about to be a married man. You know the responsibilities that come with it. This may be your opportunity."

Oliver was about to protest further when he felt something.

"What is it, son?" asked Robert.

"I don't know," said Oliver, unsure.

A hooded stranger was walking towards them.

"Get behind me," said Oliver, feeling something off about the stranger.

The stranger lifts his hood and pulls out a gun.

"Watches. Wallets. Phones. Now!" he demanded.

Oliver's hand curls into a fist. For some reason, he was ready for a fight. Before the mugger can pull the trigger, an arrow comes out of nowhere and knocks the gun off his hand. The vigilante in red comes down from a zipline and kicks the mugger straight in the face upon landing. She takes out an arrow and sticks it into his leg. The arrow was connected to another arrow, which the vigilante shot at the roof, dragging the mugger up and leaving him dangling up-side down. The vigilante fires another arrow and zips herself away.

Oliver and Robert were left on the ground, stunned. While Robert was shocked, Oliver wore a disappointed look on her face, especially since he knows who's under the hood.

* * *

It was almost 4 pm. Barry returns to the West household with Wally to pick out something to wear. Wally was there to help him. Kara, meanwhile, was at the shopping mall with Iris, also picking out something to wear. When they were finished, they immediately returned home. Iris enters the house first and sees her brother sitting on the couch. Barry speeds down wearing a red shirt, black jacket, and a pair of blue Converse shoes.

"You look great, man," said Wally.

"Third time's a charm," replied Barry.

"Okay, Mr. Allen, it's time for you to meet your date," said Iris. Looking out the door, she tells Kara, "You can come in now."

Kara enters the room and Barry could barely say a word about how she was dressed. Kara was wearing a short skirt dress with shades of black, blue, and purple, light makeup, and five inch heels.

"Is it too much?" asked Kara.

"No, you look great," said Barry honestly.

"Well, have fun, you two," said Iris.

"Call us if there's any trouble," said Barry.

"I think we have enough firepower back at base to take care of any problem," said Iris.

Barry and Kara lock arms as they walk outside. Barry gives Iris a look that says, "We're not finished with this."

As soon as the two superheroes were far away from the house, Wally tells Iris, "This is looking good so far."

"It sure is," replied Iris.

"So, what next?" asked Wally.

"Keep an eye on them," said Iris. "Stay on speaker phone. I wanna hear every detail. Just make sure you keep your distance. Kara can hear everything."

"Okay, but, Iris, Barry knows there's something going on," reminded Wally.

"He knows that I'm testing his commitment, yes, but he thinks that Kara is on it. She's not," said Iris.

"So, as far as Barry knows, Kara is part of our little game?" asked Wally.

"Just get out there, Kid Flash," said Iris.

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

After telling his father to go home, Oliver went to the precinct.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" asked Quentin.

"I came here to ask about... the vigilante," said Oliver.

"I know. I heard about what happened," said Quentin.

"You're still bringing her in, right?" asked Oliver.

"The vigilante is a 'her'?" asked Quentin. "Honestly, no one could tell through the quality of the picture."

"Yes, she is a she," confirmed Oliver.

"Well, you don't have to worry about this. We're working on it. You have a wedding to prepare for," said Quentin.

"I know. I guess I'm beginning to worry," said Oliver.

Before Oliver left, Quentin stopped him.

"Wait," he said. "Look, Oliver. When you and Laurel were little, you know, teenagers, I didn't like you at all. I thought were just some spoiled rich boy. But you've changed. You've changed into a man I'm proud to call my son-in-law."

"Thanks, Detective Lance," said Oliver.

"We're family, Oliver. You can call me dad," said Quentin.

"Okay... dad," said Oliver, smiling.

When he turned around and left, Oliver's smile dropped. His mind wandered back to his sister. Suddenly, another image flashed in his head. He can see himself in a green hood fighting alongside his sister, wearing her red hood. When his mind returned to "reality", his mind shifted his focus to another thing, or more specifically, another person.

...

Oliver returns home to be greeted by his family (minus Moira) and Laurel. His wife-to-be approached him and hugged him.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"We were worried about you," said Thea.

Oliver shot a glare at Thea, but tried to remain subtle. His sister just smirked at him.

"Where's mom?" asked Oliver.

"She's out fetching the final decorations for the wedding, but we already told her that we're fine," answered Robert.

"Speaking of the wedding, you should put on your tux," said Laurel. "The main event starts in four hours."

Laurel leaves with her sister to get ready. Robert also left when he received a phone call, leaving Oliver and Thea alone. The two just glared at each other. The silence was interrupted when a certain friend of Oliver came through the door.

"Hey, man," greeted Tommy. Noticing the Queen siblings' "staring contest", he asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"No," said Oliver. "It's good to see you, Tommy."

The two shared a hug.

"Sorry I didn't show up earlier, but I had to help dad," said Tommy. "Even on a big day like the wedding between his friends' children, he's still working."

"Well, it's nice for you to show up," said Thea.

"And may I take this opportunity to say that, Oliver Queen, you are the luckiest guy on the planet," said Tommy, picking up two glasses and giving one to his best friend. "Star City's most eligible bachelor is about to be married to Star City's Aphrodite, Laurel Lance. I couldn't by any more prouder of you."

Thea picks up a glass and joins in.

"Here's to Oliver and Laurel," said Thea.

The three clink their glasses together and started drinking. Oliver and Thea, however, are still exchanging glares. When looked back at Tommy, another image flashes in his head. He can see himself in the green hood looking at Tommy, who was lying on the ground with a rebar piercing him. He was dying. Oliver snaps out of it as he continues drinking.

"You okay?" asked Tommy, noticing the look on Oliver's face.

"I'm good," lied Oliver.

* * *

Barry and Kara arrived at the donut shop. They ordered two boxes of a baker's dozen and actually ate them inside, which confused the cashier. The two sat down on a table meant for four and started eating. Everyone in the shop couldn't help but look as well, confused at how two seemingly physically fit individuals eat two baker's dozens like animals.

"I'm feeling kinda embarrassed," said Kara.

"I think I've been in too many moments like these to care," said Barry.

"I missed this," said Kara.

"Sharing donuts with someone who also has..." Remembering that there are people listening, he finished with, "...the same problem as yours?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem," said Kara. "But, yeah, I really missed this. Having you in National City was a lot of fun."

"Having you here in Central City is a lot of fun, too," said Barry.

Kara smiled.

Even though he believes that Kara is in on with Iris about testing him, he decided to play along as if he was on a real date. "So, Kara, I just wanted to ask. Why? Why me? Why ask me out? I thought we were just really good friends."

"That's what I thought at first," said Kara. "But then... you see..." Kara didn't know what to say. She puts her hand on her forehead as she tried to collect her thoughts together to find out what she's really trying to say. "Let's just say my love life has been a disaster. For the past two years, I've been in love with one guy. James Olsen. When he and I tried to work it out, we couldn't. Before him, there was another guy. Adam Foster. Cat Grant's son. He was a great guy, but I didn't enough room in my life for him. It's been a mess. But when my sister mentioned you, I realized something. Underneath the obvious feelings that I had for James, there was something else. That something was... how I felt about you."

Barry didn't know what to say. He thought that Kara was just playing on because she was part of Iris' plan, but he can see in her eyes that she was being honest.

"So, you had feelings for James, but secretly you felt something for me?" asked Barry.

"I guess it's one of those feelings so deep, you're not even aware of them," said Kara. "What about you? What has your love life been like?"

"Rough," answered Barry casually. "I've only had two girlfriends in my life for the past three years. My first was Linda Park. She was great, but I had to break it off with her because... I haven't gotten over my crush before her. Then there was Patty Spivot. Our relationship lasted longer. She was... awesome. She felt complete with me. I felt complete with her."

"Then why'd you two break up?" asked Kara.

"She figured out I was The Flash, but I didn't want to admit it," said Barry. "So she left."

"I guess both our love lives have been pretty crazy," said Kara.

"You have no idea," said Barry, still trying to hide the fact that he's dating Iris.

"We are quite the pair, Mr. Allen," said Kara.

"Yes, we are, Ms. Danvers," replied Barry.

Unbeknownst to the two superheroes, Wally West was sitting on a table not too far from them. He was wearing a cap and a pair of shades, trying to make sure no one recognizes him. His phone was on the table, waiting for Iris to call. She did and, as promised, Wally put it on speaker.

 _"So, how's it going?" asked Iris._

"It's going better than expected," answered Wally. "They're sharing histories of their love lives. Are you sure you want me to let this go on? Kara's really into Barry."

 _"Yes, keep it going," said Iris. "We don't say anything until they get home."_

"Copy that," replied Wally.

 _"This isn't Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Wally. You don't have to speak like a secret agent," said Iris._

"You watch that show?" asked Wally.

 _"It was on a boring day. I had to find a new show to try out," explained Iris. "Just keep an eye on them."_

...

After finishing their donuts, Barry and Kara left the donut shop. Wally followed while trying to remain as inconspicuous as he can.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Barry.

"I don't know," said Kara. "But it's been fun. Donuts and story-telling."

"I can't lie. It's also been fun," said Barry.

To Barry's surprise, Kara leans in and plants her lips on his. The latter pulled away after a few seconds.

"What? Am I doing this wrong? Should I have waited for the second date to do that?" asked Kara, embarrassed.

"Wait, did Iris tell you to kiss me?" asked Barry.

"What are you... what are you talking about?" asked Kara. "Iris told me to ask you out. That's all she said."

"Wait, she didn't say... anything else?" asked Barry.

"No," said Kara. "Why?"

Barry can tell that she's being honest. He was beginning to suspect that there was something else going on.

"Do you wanna take a walk at the park?" asked Barry suddenly.

"Um, sure," said Kara.

Barry and Kara head for Central City Park.

Wally, meanwhile, tells Iris, "We have a problem. I think Barry knows that Kara isn't part of our game."

 _"Okay, now you can interrupt them," said Iris. "But don't use your super speed. Just keep up with them."_

"No, problem," said Wally. "There's too many people here anyway."

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

Thea was about to head to her bedroom, until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Thea."

The young woman turns around and saw Roy Harper. He was dressed in a formal suit. Obviously, he was attending the wedding.

"Roy. Hi," greeted Thea.

Roy approaches Thea and gives her a quick kiss. Thea was a little stunned that he did that.

"Is something wrong?" asked Roy.

"Uh, no, not really," said Thea. "Just surprised to see you."

"Hey, you're my girlfriend. Of course, I'm gonna be here for your brother's big day," said Roy.

Thea was surprised. She found it touching that in her brother's fantasy, she and Roy were a couple.

Deciding to play along, she asks Roy, "So, are you ever planning on popping the question to me anytime soon?"

"I'm still working on it," said Roy. "First of all, I need enough money to buy a house for us. Good thing you're paying me. Working at the club has been a blast."

Thea remained silent. She didn't know that the club was still active in Oliver's fantasy.

"Well, if you need a raise, just ask," said Thea. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have private matters to attend to. If you want, you can talk to Tommy until I get back."

"If you want," replied Roy.

...

Laurel and Sara were in the guest bedroom. Sara was helping Laurel look pretty for the wedding. They were currently standing in front of a mirror. Sara was fixing Laurel's hair while the latter makes sure that her sister doesn't mess around. The room was quiet, until someone opened the door. It was Oliver.

"Laurel, I..." He stopped himself when he saw Laurel in her wedding dress.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," said Sara.

"Look, it's just... I needed to talk to Laurel," said Oliver. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Sara turns around and makes her way out of the room. Before she exited, she glared at Oliver.

"You're lucky I'm not a trained assassin or anything," joked Sara.

When Sara left the room, Oliver closed the door. He looked back at Laurel.

"Wow. You look beautiful," said Oliver.

"What about you? You haven't put on your tux yet," said Laurel, adjusting her hair.

"I just... I wasn't really eager to get in it," said Oliver.

"What? Would you rather marry me in that jacket?" joked Laurel, smiling.

"A part of me wishes that," replied Oliver, smiling.

Laurel turns around and looks at Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" asked Laurel.

"It's just that, uh..." Oliver paused. "Things have been bumpy lately."

"Almost getting killed before your wedding does sound rough," replied Laurel.

"I just came here to say that, in spite of what I've been through, I want to marry you," said Oliver.

Laurel smiled. "Well, that's good, because we've got some guests..."

"No, no. No guests. Not in a few hours. Now, right now," interrupted Oliver. "Laurel, I need to get out of here. I need to move. I need to lope..."

"Oliver," said Laurel, sounding concerned.

"I don't what's going on with me right now. I just know that I want to be with you as quickly as humanly possible," finished Oliver.

"What is going on with you?" asked Laurel.

"When I was attacked, I was afraid, afraid that you would lose me, that I would fail my lifelong promise to make you happy," said Oliver.

Laurel puts her hand on Oliver's arm and tells him, "Well, that's very sweet of you, but we have over 200 guests coming and your parents, they spent a fortune on this wedding."

"I know and I'm sorry if this is confusing or if I'm scaring you," apologized Oliver. "But the only thing in the world that makes sense to me right now... is that I love you."

Laurel's worried frown turned into a smile at the sound of what Oliver said.

Oliver continued. "And I'm gonna take that job at Queen Consolidated. And I swear to God, I will work hard every day to be the man that you fell in love with."

Laurel's smile grew wider. Hearing just how dedicated Oliver is to their marriage was making her even more happier than she already was. Oliver smiled back. The wedding was in a few hours, but he didn't want to wait anymore. The woman in front of him is the woman he's been in love with for most of his life and the day where they can call each other "husband and wife" has come. He didn't want to let it go because of his sister's ludicrous beliefs.

 **That's about it for now. I have already planned how the fantasy will end, but the subplot of Barry and Kara needed more time to plan for a conclusion. Don't worry. I will have the conclusion of my version of Oliver's fantasy resolved in the next chapter. I just hope this was entertaining. I'm trying really, really hard.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	21. Wake Up

**Here it is. The last part of my version of Oliver's day dream. The Barry/Kara subplot continues, but I'm also going to take this story back to the main plot. Read and enjoy.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**

 **Shoutout to Family Magician and sara . holliday . 7777. Thanks for the review on the last chapter.**

 **"Here's looking at you, kid." - Humphrey Bogart, Casablanca**

The night has come. The moon is glowing bright in the sky. In the badlands outside of Central City, the acolytes of Savitar follow Killer Frost, who is holding the stone in her hand. They stop in the middle of the badlands. Killer Frost places the stone on the ground.

"Philosopher's Stone," said Caitlin, amused. "Funny name."

"The time has come for the Dark Lord to rise again," said one acolyte, giving Caitlin a small book.

"Guess this explains all the glyph-reading lessons," said Caitlin. "Well, let's get down to business. But first, I gotta make a phone call, just in case." Caitlin takes out her phone and dials a number. When the caller picked up, she says, "Hello. This is Dr. Snow. I need something from you."

* * *

Back in the S.T.A.R. Labs hanger, Sara is teaching Leonard some hand-to-hand combat lessons, Lisa returns with a couple of smoothies for herself and Cisco, Joe and HR are having a discussion about Wally and the museum, and Felicity is helping Nate teach Amaya about 21st Century technology. Hour have past and Thea still hasn't succeeded in her mission in waking up Oliver. Cisco's arm was feeling tired so Ray put a cushion on Thea's bed for Cisco's arm to rest on.

"Any progress?" asked Lisa.

"Nope," said Cisco. "Whatever Oliver is seeing must be one heck of a fantasy."

"Say, if it were you, what do you think your fantasy would look like?" asked Lisa.

"Probably how I was at Flashpoint. Rich. A cute girlfriend. Except I wouldn't be such a jerk. I'd still have my emotions, my friends, and Caitlin would not be Killer Frost," said Cisco.

"Wanna know what my fantasy would look like?" said Lisa flirtatiously. "You and me. Living in a beautiful house with a couple of kids."

"God, please have mercy on my soul," pleaded Cisco, looking up.

Meanwhile...

"Make sure you don't leave an opening," said Sara.

"Isn't there always an opening?" replied Leonard.

"Not if you keep moving," said Sara.

Sara dodges Leonard swipe with a quick spin and was about to kick him in his gut, but Leonard blocks it with his arm.

"You're getting better," complimented Sara.

"It's a good thing I have a trained assassin as a teacher," said Leonard.

Sara smiled. She puts her hand behind Leonard's head and pulls him in for a quick kiss.

"You're such a rascal," said Sara.

"Thank you. I try," replied Leonard, taking Sara's comment as a compliment.

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

Oliver and Laurel were still in the guest bedroom. Laurel asked Oliver to fix her hair. The playboy was a little unsure, but Laurel said that if he wants to get married in that very room, she wants him to make sure she looks ready. Laurel went back to looking in the mirror while Oliver finishes what Sara started. Suddenly, Diggle bursts into the room, holding a gun in his hand.

"Mr. Queen. Ms. Lance. We need to get you out of here," said Diggle.

"What's happening?" asked Oliver.

"The vigilante," answered Diggle. "She's here."

Before anyone can move, a body drops dead in front of the doorway, an arrow in his chest. The red-hooded vigilante comes into the room. Diggle was about to shoot, but the archer knocks the gun out of his hand with an arrow before he could pull the trigger. Diggle and the vigilante engage in a fist fight that ends in fifteen seconds after Thea trips Diggle with a low kick and punches him hard in the face repeatedly.

"Thea, what are you doing?!" yelled Oliver.

"Thea?" Laurel was confused.

The vigilante removes the hood and her mask, revealing herself to Laurel.

"You knew?" Laurel asked Oliver.

"Yes," answered Oliver. "I didn't tell you because she didn't care if I did." Looking back at Thea, he asks, "Again, what are you doing?"

"You wouldn't listen to me. I guess the only way to help you remember is if I make you," said Thea.

Thea fights Oliver and kicks him away from Laurel. Laurel steps back in fear, but Thea kicks her to the corner. Thea take an arrow out of her quiver.

"Speedy, don't!" yelled Oliver.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, Ollie," apologized Thea.

Without any further hesitation, Thea stabs Laurel with her arrow. Oliver was about to rush forward until another image flashes in his head. He can see Laurel, dressed in black, being stabbed in the same way by a man. When he snapped himself out of it, he runs towards Laurel, trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't take long until Moira, Robert, Sara, Tommy, and Roy entered the room. They were all shocked to see that the mysterious assailant who attacked security is Thea.

"Thea, what are you doing?" asked Roy. Seeing Laurel's current state, he asks her, "Did you do this?"

"Yes," answered Thea.

"Thea, how could you?" asked Moria, horrified.

"You wouldn't understand," said Thea.

Quentin and two officers entered the room and trained her guns at the intruder.

"Thea? You're the vigilante?" asked a surprised Quentin.

Thea didn't say anything. She just put her hands in the air. While the cops cuff her, she looks at Oliver and tells him, "I saw what you were going through. You saw something, didn't you? What you saw is what is real."

Oliver, still comforting Laurel, looks at Thea. "It can't be."

"But it is," said Thea.

* * *

Back in the real world, Iris was watching some television while waiting for Wally to call. Her attention was caught when Barry phased through the front door.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Iris.

"Drop the act, Iris. I know what you did," said Barry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Iris, trying to act like she doesn't know anything.

Iris' question was answered when Kara walked in the room, holding Wally by the back of his his jacket.

"I got careless. It involved an angry lady and a cotton candy machine," explained Wally. "I told them everything. I tried running away, but Barry caught me."

"Iris, how could you do this? Setting us up?" asked Barry, feeling hurt.

"Barry, I can explain," said Iris. "I..."

Iris was cut off when everyone's phones rang, except for Kara. Iris receives a call from Joe. Barry receives a call from Felicity. Wally receives a call from HR.

They answered their calls. Simultaneously, they said, "Hey, what's up?"

After receiving the message, they simultaneously said, "Okay, we'll be right there."

"I assume you got all the same message," guessed Kara.

Barry tells Iris, "We're not finish discussing this."

...

Team Arrow and the Legends arrived at Central City at the same time Flash, Kid Flash, and Supergirl showed up. There was one metahuman standing the middle of the road.

"Just one?" questioned White Canary.

"This'll be finished in no time," said Jax.

 _"Don't be overconfident, Jefferson," pleaded Stein. "This metahuman must be very powerful if Savitar is sending only him against all of us."_

"Kid Flash, why don't you take care of this?" suggested White Canary.

"No problem," replied Kid Flash.

Kid Flash runs towards the meta and punches him down to the ground. The meta gets up and, all of a sudden, starts moving at super speed, clocking Kid Flash in the face.

"What the hell?" reacted White Canary.

"Let's just get this guy," said Jefferson.

Firestorm fires a fire blast at the meta. He got hit, but once he got back up, he fires a fire blast back at Firestorm. He manages to dodge it, but is confused at what just happened.

White Canary and Vixen, powering herself with the speed of a cheetah, approach the meta while the rest circle around him. White Canary and Vixen give the meta over a dozen of big blows. For some reason, he gets back up and started striking with agility and skill, knocking down both his enemies to the ground.

Flash taps into his ear-piece. "Cisco, what's going on?"

 _"Okay, let's recap. When Wally punched him, he developed super speed. When Firestorm hit him with a fire blast, he redirected it. Sara and Amaya hit him and all of a sudden, he started fighting like them," recapped Cisco. "I think he's a copycat. Whenever someone or something touches him, his body must be able to copy fighting styles and powers."_

"So we can't punch him or fire at him. What do we do?" asked Supergirl.

 _"Have you tried bullets?" suggested Cisco._

Spartan shoots the meta in the leg. He collapses in pain.

"I guess old-school weapons are the answer," said Spartan.

For some reason,

"How?" wondered Kid Flash.

"He must've copied your rapid healing as well," guessed Flash.

"Spartan, shoot him again," ordered White Canary.

Spartan fired, but the meta used super speed to dodge the bullets. Captain Cold and Heat Wave fire their guns at the meta simultaneously. The meta only redirected the blasts back at them, knocking him down. Supergirl descends and approaches the meta, but Firestorm grabbed her wrist.

"If he copies your super strength, we can't stop him," said Jax.

"Cisco, any suggestions?" asked Flash. "How can we stop a meta who can copy whatever we can do?"

 _"I have a suggestion," said HR. "If he can't see you doing anything, he can't copy it. Try taking him to someplace dark."_

 _"That..." Cisco paused just as he was about to protest. He thought about HR's suggestion and said, "...is actually a good idea. Do it, Barry."_

Flash speeds towards the meta and takes him to the basement of a nearby building, smashing every light bulb as well, leaving the meta trapped in darkness.

"Come out and fight, coward!" yelled the meta.

Atom, shrunken, flies into the room and grows back to normal size before punching the meta in the back. White Canary jumps in and gives the meta a roundhouse kick before returning to the shadows. Kid Flash zooms in and knocks down the meta. He gets back up, only to receive a fire blast to the back by Firestorm. The following attack is a fire blast to the face, thanks to Heat Wave and his Heat Gun. He then gets shot in the arm with a bullet, courtesy of Spartan. Vixen, using the strength of a gorilla, kicks him to a wall. He was about to run, but gets slammed to the wall by a speeding Supergirl. He started speed-punching, but she dodged every blow. She grabbed an incoming fist and twisted his arm before slamming him to the wall again. His arm gets glued to the wall by Golden Glider's Gold Gun. His other arm is frozen to the wall thanks to Captain Cold and his Cold Gun. The last thing he sees is a metal fist coming towards his face, knocking him out.

"He's down," said Citizen Steel.

"Thanks, HR," said Flash through the com.

 _"You're welcome," replied HR._

"That was fun," said Heat Wave.

"I have to admit. Sending a copycat was a smart move," admitted White Canary. "But I think he could've used backup."

"Something doesn't add up," said Flash. "Why send only one metahuman against us? He maybe powerful, but not enough. Unless..."

 _"Uh, Barry," called Cisco. "We're picking up unknown energy from the badlands. You need to get there now."_

"Supergirl, Kid Flash, come with me," ordered Flash. "The rest of you, take our new friend to the pipeline."

"I thought you weren't calling the shots," said Heat Wave.

"Oliver's out, remember?" reminded White Canary. "One of us has to call the shots."

* * *

The two speedsters and the alien arrive at the badlands. They saw Killer Frost, the acolytes, and blue light surrounding the area. It seemed to be coming from the stone.

"Oh, would you look at that. My old friend, Flash, has come to the party," started Killer Frost. "Uninvited, I might add, but you are welcome anyway."

"Did those powers also give you a sense of humor?" questioned Kid Flash.

"Don't push me, Flash Boy," threatened Killer Frost.

"So, that's Killer Frost?" asked Supergirl. "Nice outfit."

"And you must be Supergirl," replied Killer Frost. "Love the cape, but the boots are a little... meh."

"What are you doing?" asked Flash.

"Just watch," said Killer Frost.

It didn't take long until the stone released a very bright light, causing everyone to close their eyes. When the light died down, Savitar stood there.

"Is that Savitar?" asked Supergirl.

"You can see him?" asked Flash.

"Yup," answered Supergirl.

"I am free!" bellowed Savitar.

Killer Frost and the acolytes bowed before their master. Savitar lays his eyes on Flash and his friends.

"I will give you this one night, Flash. Enjoy your last moments with your friends and family. Tomorrow, the whole world will know who their God is," said Savitar.

Savitar takes his acolytes out of the badlands one by one, which took only five seconds, leaving Killer Frost standing before her old friends. Flash removes his mask and walks closer to Caitlin.

"You can still walk away from this," said Barry.

"Sorry, not happening," said Caitlin.

"You can control this, Caitlin. You don't have to be like this," said Barry.

Caitlin walks towards Barry and grabs his arm, freezing it. The speedster grunts in pain as he clutches his freezing limb.

"Yes, I do," said Caitlin. "This is who I am now, Barry Allen, and it's all thanks to you. Now, if I were you, I'd spend the evening watching a movie with all your friends. Starting tomorrow, the age of Savitar begins."

Caitlin walks away but first, she takes another look at Supergirl.

"Pretty girl," she said. She tells Barry, "If you ask me, she's a better fit for you than Iris. You two have so much more in common."

Caitlin walks back to Central City.

"You don't suppose she..." Wally wonders, but paused.

"I think she was also spying on me and Barry," interrupted Kara, guessing the same thing Wally was.

* * *

 _Oliver's Dream_

Oliver was at the hospital. Laurel was currently having surgery on her wound. After a while, a doctor approached him.

"How is she?" asked Oliver.

"We patched up her wound, but..." The doctor pauses. "I'm afraid we were too late."

"No, no. Please, is there anything you can do?" begged Oliver.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Queen," said the doctor. "If it makes you feel any better, you may go see her."

Oliver enters the room and sees Laurel.

"Hi," greeted Laurel.

"Hi," greeted Oliver.

"This looks bad, doesn't it?" asked Laurel with a carefree smile.

Oliver didn't know what to say.

"Ollie, why would Thea do this?" asked Laurel.

"I don't know," said Oliver.

"You're lying," said Laurel.

"I just don't know how to explain it," said Oliver.

Oliver walks closer and holds Laurel's hand. When he did, more images flash in his head. He can see Laurel dying in the hospital, her gravestone, and the words "Black Canary" written on it. When the flashing stopped, the strange look on his face remained, which Laurel noticed.

"Is something wrong, Ollie?" asked Laurel. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I think I need to see my sister," said Oliver.

"No, stay," pleaded Laurel, holding Oliver's hand with both of hers.

"I wish I can, but I need answers badly," said Oliver.

Oliver leans down and gives Laurel a kiss.

"I love you," he said as he walks away.

"I love you, too," said Laurel. "Don't go."

Oliver looks back at Laurel. He wanted to stay with her, but something tells him that Thea was telling the truth about what he's been seeing in his mind. After a while, he walks out the door, leaving Laurel in tears.

...

At the precinct, Moira and Robert were sitting outside the interrogation room, where Thea was. Oliver arrives.

"Oliver, what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital with Laurel," said Moira.

"I know," said Oliver.

"How is she?" asked Robert.

"Is Thea inside?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"Uh... yes," answered Robert.

Oliver heads to the interrogation room, but is blocked by a policeman. He shoves him out of the way and enters the room, where he sees Quentin and Sara interrogating Thea.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" asked Oliver. "Laurel's at the hospital.

"I just thought her would-be husband would take care of her while I get answers out of your sister," said Sara, clearly angry.

Oliver looks at Quentin. "And you just let her in here?"

"I'd stop her, but she slapped a cop in the face, so I had no choice," said Quentin.

"That explains the cop with the ice bag on his face," mentioned Oliver.

"Diggle overheard you. He said that you knew Thea was the vigilante," said Sara.

"Just to clear the air, she kidnapped me and tried to scare me by putting on the hood in the dark," said Oliver.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" asked Quentin. "Laurel needs company."

"I need to talk to my sister," said Oliver. "Just give me five minutes, please."

Quentin and Sara left the room. Oliver locks the door and sits down across his sister.

"So, you finally believe me?" asked Thea.

"I keep seeing images in my head," said Oliver. "I see myself in a green hood. I see you in that red hood. I saw Laurel die."

"Just admit it, Ollie. You know I'm right. This isn't real. Laurel is not your wife-to-be. She's dead," said Thea. "I'm sorry to have to do that, but you wouldn't listen."

"You're right," said Oliver. "If this isn't real, then how do I wake up?"

All of a sudden, Oliver and Thea's hands were beginning to glow.

"I think we're supposed to hold hands," guessed Thea.

Thea puts her cuffed hands on the table. Oliver slowly reaches for his sister's hand. He closes his eyes and held her hand.

* * *

Oliver and Thea both gasped and woke up at the same time, startling Cisco. The Black Mercy crawls off Oliver's chest and dies as it crawls away.

"They're awake. They're awake," said Cisco.

"Mission accomplished," said Thea.

Everyone walks closer to the Queen siblings. Felicity rushed forward and hugged Oliver.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Felicity, smiling.

Oliver, however, wasn't smiling. He wore a near-blank expression. He was clearly traumatized from what had happened. He stood up and stared into space, still trying to recover mentally from the trauma. Thea was about to approach him, but stopped herself. She just let Oliver breath.

"What happened?" asked Oliver.

"Savitar happened," answered Barry. "He must've used that plant to throw you off the radar, to distract us."

"From what?" asked Oliver.

"From discovering what Caitlin was up to," answered Nate. "As it turns out, Savitar's acolytes have been all over the city looking for a book."

"We saw one acolyte carrying a book," said Wally.

"It's a book on mythology," said Amaya.

"Savitar just shouted about being free," said Kara.

"It's the stone," said Barry. "As it turns out, moving really fast wasn't how he turned invisible. He must've been trapped in the stone. No non-speedster could see him because his presence is limited. Now that he's free, he has no more limits. Now, everyone can see him."

"True. I saw him," said Kara.

"No limits means he can come into our houses at night and murder us with his bare hands," said Cisco, feeling scared. "Sorry, I meant metallic hands. Barry did say he was made of metal."

"He won't," said Barry. "He's giving us the night. Tomorrow is the start of, as Caitlin would put it, 'The Age of Savitar'."

"I am still finding it hard to believe that someone like Dr. Snow would ally with the enemy," said Stein.

"We all feel the same," said Felicity.

"Well, if we're done for the night, I'm gonna head back to the Waverider," said Nate.

Seeing Oliver still standing and staring into space, Felicity approached him.

"Oliver," she started. "Uh, do you need a ride home?"

"No," said Oliver. "I just need some space."

Oliver walks away.

"He looks messed up," said Mick.

"When you've been pulled out of a beautiful dream that feels real, that's how you would feel," said Kara. "Trust me, I know what it's like."

"He'll be fine, Felicity," assured Diggle. "He just needs time."

Everyone leaves the hanger, except for Barry and the West family. Joe can see Barry and Iris exchanging looks. Wally was standing around looking back and forth between the two lovers awkwardly.

"I'm gonna assume things aren't okay between you guys," guessed Joe.

"I think it's best if you stay out of it. It's our problem," said Wally.

"Don't let me get in your way," replied Joe, agreeing to stay away. "Do you want me to wait?"

"No, Wally can run me home," said Iris.

Joe leaves the hanger.

Iris decided to start. "Look, Barry..."

"Stop," interrupted Barry. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now, let's just get some rest. It's been a long day."

Barry runs out of the hanger.

Wally asks Iris, "What are you gonna say to him?"

"The truth," answered Iris. "What else?"

"But what if the truth is not enough?" wondered Wally.

"I don't know," said Iris. "Can you take me home now?"

Wally grabs Iris and races towards her apartment in Central City.

* * *

Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin makes her way through the security again and makes her way to the pipeline. She heads towards a cell and opens the first gate so she and the prisoner can see each other. She takes a few steps forward and keeps the sinister smirk on her face.

"Hi, there," she said. "We need to talk."

 **Oliver is free, but that is only one situation fixed. As for the ending of this chapter, that is something you're gonna have to guess. I hope this was an entertaining chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I would appreciate it very much.**


	22. Relationship Problems

**Drama alert! This chapter may contain some drama-filled moments. After what happened in the last chapter, I think it's only fitting that this chapter focuses on what has recently occurred.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **Shoutout to FamilyMagician and The Real River Tam. THX for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"Any man that's got the guts to sell his soul for love has got the power to change the world." - Sam Elliott, Ghost Rider**

Iris West wakes up in the morning with one thought in her head. She needed to clear the air with Barry and Kara. She skipped breakfast and immediately headed for the West household. She knocked on the door and her father answered.

"Hey," greeted Joe.

"Hi," greeted Iris. "Where's Barry and Kara? I need to talk to them."

"I don't know," said Joe. "I asked them if they wanted breakfast, they said no. Barry said he needed to get some fresh air. Kara said she needed to punch something. The look on her face when she said that, I was actually scared."

"It's my fault," admitted Iris.

"What did you do?" asked Joe, sounding like a father who suspects that his child did a bad thing.

"I just need to talk to them," said Iris. "What about Wally?"

"He was actually on his way to see you," said Joe.

One second later, Iris felt a gush of wind behind him. It was Wally, who just arrived in super speed.

"Dad said you were coming to visit. What for?" asked Iris.

"I knew you needed to talk to Barry and Kara. I know where they are," said Wally. "I'll tell you depending on who you want to talk to first."

* * *

After two minutes of standing around at the porch, thinking, Iris chose to talk to Kara first. Wally takes her to the hanger. Inside, they saw Kara using a car as a punching bag. Every punch she throws at the hood made Iris and Wally flinch.

"Hey, Kara," greeted Iris with a sheepish smile on her face.

"What do you want?" asked Kara, clearly still filled with anger.

"I wanted to talk," said Iris.

"Did you talk to Barry?" asked Kara.

"No," answered Iris. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why? Barry is your boyfriend. I'm just a girl from another dimension," replied Kara.

"I, uh... I just didn't know how to approach Barry yet," said Iris. "I thought that if the two of us work things out, talking to him might be easier."

Kara stops punching the car and looks at Iris.

"Uh, Wally, can you give us a minute?" asked Iris.

"Take all the time you need," said Wally, speeding out of the hanger.

The young journalist and the Kryptonian remained silent for the next few seconds. Kara had her hands on her hips, waiting for Iris to talk, while the latter was staring in space, trying to collect her thoughts and think about how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry," said Iris. "I never should've set you two up like that."

"Why did you?" asked Kara. "Did you even consider how I would feel if I figured it out?"

Iris didn't know how to respond.

"That night with Barry was one of the best nights of my life. I didn't even care if he was from another world. He was... perfect," said Kara. "I actually thought we were actually going somewhere. When he acted weird after I kissed him..."

"You kissed him?" asked Iris.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend, remember?" reminded Kara. "Well, say something."

Iris stayed quiet for a moment until she finally spoke. "When Barry's mom was murdered, he moved in with me and my dad. Having him around was like the best thing that ever happened in my life, even if his reason for moving in with us was awful. As you probably know by now, he and I have felt something for each other for a very long time. But there was always something coming in between us. I was blissfully unaware of my feelings. He became The Flash. We both found other people. But then the time finally came. I told him I love him. He and I finally had something special going on. I didn't want anything else to come in between us. Then Barry brought you here and I knew from the start that you felt something for him. This... game... that Wally and I have been playing... was to see if I was right."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" asked Kara. "You didn't have to set us up."

"I know that. I should've just asked you if you were into Barry. The reason I didn't was because..." Iris paused. "...I was intimidated."

"Why? Because I can snap your neck with one finger?" asked Kara sarcastically.

"No, not that," replied Iris. "I was intimidated by you because you and Barry are... so much alike. He seems really comfortable being around you and, obviously, you like him. I set this game up because I wanted to know if Barry was really serious about his commitment, if he would never leave me."

"And you didn't consider my feelings, why?" asked Kara.

"I didn't think you were gonna make a big deal out of it. I thought you just liked him," said Iris. "But considering you're using cars to deal with your anger, I take it that what you feel for Barry is more than just a simple crush."

Kara remained silent, but looked away for a moment.

"I'm really, really sorry, Kara," apologized Iris. "Can you forgive me?"

"It's not my forgiveness you need," said Kara.

Kara returns to punching the car. Iris takes a few steps backwards before turning around and walking straightforward to the exit. She saw Wally standing by.

"You weren't listening, were you?" asked Iris.

"I don't have super hearing," said Wally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thea arrives at the Arrow Cave. She saw Oliver sitting on the floor against the wall, clearly depressed. She can tell that he's still shaken up from the Black Mercy's influence. She walks towards him and sits next to him.

"Feeling okay?" asked Thea. "Wait, stupid question. Of course, you're not okay."

Oliver didn't say a word, but he was listening.

"Ollie, I'm really sorry I had to 'kill' Laurel in front of you," apologized Thea. "I tried hitting you, talking to you, but you wouldn't listen or wake up. I had to take drastic measures..."

"Thea, I'm not mad at you," interrupted Oliver. "I just... I don't know how to process this. All of it, it looked real, it felt real. It was as if it was my real life. I never suspected that it could all be a mind trick. Everything was just so... beautiful."

"Apparently, that's what happens when the Black Mercy gets you," said Thea. "That's what Supergirl calls the plant, by the way."

"I know now that it wasn't real, but why can't I just get over it?" wondered Oliver.

"According to Supergirl, it's supposed to be traumatizing," said Thea. "I know that sounds bad, but you're gonna be okay. Look at Kara. She seems okay."

"I don't even know if that is the life I would've had if the Queen's Gambit ride never happened," said Oliver.

"I think it would be," said Thea. "Sure, if you never went on that boat trip, you'd still be a cheating jerk, but I believe you would've been who you are today regardless."

"That's nice of you to say, Speedy," replied Oliver.

"I'm not telling you this to get over it. I'm just telling you this so you can understand what your fantasy is telling you," said Thea.

"What do you think my fantasy was telling me?" asked Oliver.

"I think it's telling you that no matter what happens in your life, you're still Oliver Queen," said Thea. "The man who deserves whatever comes to him. If Laurel were here right now, she would agree. You have changed so much since the boat wreck. You became the Green Arrow, hero of Star City. Look, I know you lost so much. Tommy. Laurel. Your mom. But don't let that fantasy bring you down. Don't torture yourself over the fact that you didn't get to have everything. You should let it motivate you."

"How?" asked Oliver.

"By always remembering that those you lost are not gone forever. They will always be looking after you," said Thea.

"You've really grown up, Speedy," said Oliver, finally smiling.

"I can thank you for that," said Thea. "Oh, and, Ollie, dreaming about me and Roy being together. That's sweet."

"Well, my world wouldn't be perfect if my sister didn't have a happy ending of her own," replied Oliver. "How are you two, by the way?"

"He already found someone," said Thea. "I will admit. I'm jealous, but I shouldn't let it bother me. He's happy, and that's all I want for him."

"After we're done with Savitar, are you gonna hang up the hood again?" asked Oliver.

"That remains to be decided," said Thea

"Why?" asked Oliver. "I thought you were worried about what that hood turned you into. You think that retiring would honor Laurel."

"I know, but after I put the hood back on, I began to second-guess myself," said Thea. "You have had a rough time after me and Diggle left. The new recruits are a pain in the neck, I can tell. I can see why you hoped I would come back. I was so ashamed of myself about threatening a little girl that I forgot about what I'm fighting for. My city."

The smile on Oliver's face grew wider. Thea's did as well. The two siblings embrace, appreciating each other's comfort.

"So, feel better enough to come back to the hanger?" asked Thea.

"Don't we have some paperwork to do?" wondered Oliver.

"You can do that in the hanger," said Thea, standing up and trying to pull her brother up and off the floor.

* * *

Wally takes Iris to the roof of Jitters, which is where Barry is. Wally immediately leaves after dropping Iris off.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Iris.

Barry looked at Iris, but he didn't say a word. He returned to staring into the blue sky. Iris stood next to him and looked at the blue sky as well. Neither one spoke a word or looked at each other for a few minutes.

"So, uh, how was your date with Kara?" asked Iris, trying to start a conversation.

"I can't believe you would do that," said Barry.

"I know. I was immature. I was stupid. I was a horrible girlfriend," said Iris.

"All Wally said is that you wanted to test my commitment. Now, I wanna hear from you," said Barry. "Why?"

After five seconds of hesitation, Iris says, "I was scared that you would leave me for her."

"Why would you think that I would leave you?" asked Barry.

"I..." Iris paused.

"Iris, you know that I love you. You know that I have felt that way about you for a long time," reminded Barry. "Why would you think I would throw away those feelings just because I meet someone like Supergirl?"

"Because she's... Supergirl," replied Iris.

"Kara is an amazing girl, I admit, but she's just a friend," Barry.

"A friend who has the hots for you," said Iris.

"But I don't feel the same way," said Barry.

"I know that now," said Iris. "Barry, I'm really, really, really sorry about what I did. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Iris, I know you feel bad about what you did. I understand," said Barry. "It's just... I'm having a hard time believing that you, my girlfriend, would go behind my back and do something that she considers a game. And, to think, you were the one who lectured me about being afraid of ruining our relationship."

"Barry, I'm afraid, too," said Iris. "For the past few years, there have been so many obstacles preventing us from being together. Now that we're finally together, I don't want to lose you. But I guess what I did is only helping me lose you."

"Iris, you're never going to lose me," said Barry.

"Is that really true, Barry?" replied Iris. "What I did was childish and I never should've done it. It's just that the way you and Kara act around each other, it started to scare me. I mean look at her. She's beautiful. She's fun. She's free-spirited. She's adorkable, just like you. If we weren't dating, I would say that she's the perfect girl for you. But I let that belief scare me since we are dating. I know I should've just told her to, like, back off, well, in a nice way instead of testing you, but I guess I just didn't know how to handle it normally, especially since nothing is normal anymore. That may sound like a lousy excuse for setting up this game, but it doesn't change the fact that I feel bad for what I did. Kara's mad at me, and I understand if you're mad at me too."

"Iris, I'm not mad," said Barry. "I'm just disappointed. When Joe walks in on us when we're kissing, I just run away. When Kara and I act friendly with each other, you set us up to test my love for you. I'm not trying to say what you did was worse. What I'm saying is that you were more focused on how Kara being here affects our relationship instead of how your game will affect me and her emotionally."

"That's what Kara said," said Iris.

"You talked to her?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, I just did before I got here," answered Iris. "Turns out her feelings for you were more than just a high school crush. She's really, really in love with you."

"When she said she needed to punch something, did you find out what she meant?" asked Barry.

"She's at the hanger," answered Iris. "Using cars as punching bags."

"Ouch," replied Barry. "Okay, scratch that. She has super strength."

"If she uses an actual punching bag, she'd destroy it on the first punch," said Iris, trying to lighten the mood.

Barry smiled a bit, amused.

"Look, Barry, just let me have it. Whatever's in your mind, let it out. I deserve whatever comes to me," said Iris.

Barry looks back and forth between Iris and the blue sky a few times before he started speaking. "Iris, I love you. I will always love you. But right now, I need my space. After we stop Savitar, then we can talk."

"So, no hard feelings?" asked Iris.

"Well, I'm not breaking up with you, that's for sure," said Barry.

"You just think now is not the time to forgive me," guessed Iris. "It's okay. I understand."

"What about Kara?" asked Barry.

"I apologized, but she's still punching cars," said Iris. "It's like today is 'Hate Iris Day'."

"I don't hate you," said Barry. "I would never hate you."

"I know, but I'm a horrible human being," said Iris. Predicting Barry would protest, she says, "And don't say otherwise. I feel awful. I need to live with that until we get things sorted out."

Barry's phone rings. It was Cisco. He answers.

 _"Dude, you have got to see this," said Cisco._

Cisco shows Barry the live message from Savitar. It was being broadcast throughout Central City.

"Greetings, Central City. I am Savitar, the God of Speed. But soon, I will be your god. Those who bow down before me live. Those who resist will perish." Savitar showed the footage of him killing a dozen police officers at the CCPD. "I have an army of metahumans who will ensure my rule, so it would be wise to think about opposing me. You people put your faith in a man you call The Flash, but he is nothing compared to me. If you're listening, Flash, I advise you to stay out of my way. As I have said before, you are a man. I am a god. If you even think about interfering with my plans, you and every one you love will suffer. Keep that in mind."

When the message ended, Wally showed up, via super speed.

"I, uh, heard the whole thing," said Wally. "I mean... not what you guys said to each other. I meant I heard what Savitar said."

Barry and Iris look at Wally and raise their eyebrows in disbelief.

"I swear I wasn't listening," said Wally, raising both his hands.

* * *

Team Flash, Team Arrow, and the Legends showed up at the hanger when Barry contacted everyone. What they saw is four cars with broken engines and holes in their hoods, courtesy of Supergirl. Barry asked Cisco to replay the footage of Savitar's message to Central City.

"He really doesn't like you," said Leonard.

"A lot of people don't," replied Barry.

"So, what's the plan, Mr. Queen?" asked Leonard.

"Well, obviously, just taking out metahumans isn't gonna solve the problem," started Oliver. "We need to find a way to defeat Savitar, but that is out of my field. Barry, you have to discover Savitar's weakness. The rest of us will focus on cleaning up the mess in Central City."

"What does he mean by 'mess'?" asked Mick, confused.

"He meant metahumans," answered Nate.

"Okay, but where do we start on finding a way to beat Savitar?" asked Cisco.

"Well, while interrogating Julian Albert, he actually gave us something that could be useful," said Joe. "The stone that Alchemy used to give metahumans their powers, it's called the Philosopher's Stone."

"Now I know where J.K. Rowling got it from," commented Cisco.

Joe continues. "I may not be an expert on magic, but my best guess is that Savitar got his powers from the stone."

"Okay, but we can't just ask Savitar if we can borrow his stone for study," said Felicity.

"Well, we'll work on that, but right now, since Savitar is free, it might take more than two speedsters to stop him," said Barry.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Wally.

"I think I am," replied Barry.

 **I think you can guess what the ending of this chapter means. I hope this was a good chapter. Leave a review and share your opinion or ask a question. You can also PM me if you like. If you have suggestion, I will consider them. I'd appreciate it.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	23. Rookies and Legends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was rewriting Chapters 23 and 24. I ended up accidentally updating both chapters with the file for Chapter 24. Chapter 23 was completely erased. I had to rewrite the entire chapter, but since I don't remember everything, this chapter won't be the same.**

 **Shoutout to Family Magican and Dani91. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"Everybody loves a hero." - Rosemary Harris, Spider-Man 2**

 _Earth-2_

It was a normal day in Central City. Normal being a metahuman on the attack. Luckily for Central City, Jesse Quick is protecting the streets. She hears explosions and went to investigate. She arrives at the street where the explosions were originating and found a metahuman. Her name is Bette Sans Souci, a.k.a. Plastique. Unlike her Earth-1 counterpart, she is a criminal and wears a purple and black suit.

"I knew you'd show," said Plastique. "Jesse Quick, huh? Name's kind of a giveaway."

"Hey, everyone knew who Jay Garrick was and he turned out fine," said Jesse Quick.

"Unlike you," said Plastique.

"We'll see," said Jesse Quick.

Jesse Quick runs towards Plastique and punches her towards a car.

Plastique gets up and takes out four small spheres, charged by her explosive touch. She throws them at Jesse Quick. The speedster runs away to avoid them. However, the spheres were heat-seeking. They rolled towards her and explode, blowing her back and knocking her down.

"Say goodbye, Jesse Quick," said Plastique.

Plastique was about to touch Jesse Quick, until a streak of yellow lightning pushes her towards a car, knocking her out. Jesse Quick looks up and sees a speedster dressed in yellow. He offers her a hand. She accepts.

"I had that," said Jesse Quick.

"Not from where I'm standing," said Kid Flash, vibrating his vocal chords.

"Who are you?" asked Jesse Quick.

Kid Flash stops vibrating his vocal chords and whispers, "It's me, Wally."

"Wally?" said a surprised Jesse Quick. "So, you're a speedster now?"

"I'll explain everything later," said Kid Flash. "Right now, we need to talk to your old man."

* * *

 _Earth-3_

Central City Bank has just been robbed. The criminal was none other than the Trickster, a.k.a. Jesse James. He walks out of the bank with a bag full of cash in hand.

"I told everyone inside I'd let them live if they followed my instructions, but I tricked them," he said to himself. "Which is so me." He started laughing, amused by his own tricks.

His amusement was cut short when Jay Garrick, a.k.a. The Flash, showed up.

"Give it up, Trickster!" He insisted.

"Hi ya, Swifty," greeted Trickster. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to kill you?"

Trickster fires his Tommy Gun. Jay takes off his helmet and uses his super speed to catch all the bullets. He then runs towards Trickster and shows him his helmet, which was full of bullets.

"You're out of ammo," said Jay.

Suddenly, Trickster cuffed himself and Jay together.

"But I'm not out of bombs," said Trickster. He takes opens his coat and reveals a bomb strapped to himself. "What do you say we take it to the afterlife, big boy?"

The timer on the bomb counts down. When the timer hits one, a streak of yellow lightning zooms into the scene, uncuffs the two rivals, ties up Trickster, and removes the bomb off him. It was the Flash from Earth-1.

"Nice timing," said Jay.

"You're welcome," said Flash.

"There's something wrong with my eyes. I'm seeing double," said Trickster, confused about why he was seeing two Flashes. "The Flash hit me too hard."

Two cops arrive and arrest Trickster.

"I'm gonna sue you, saucer head!" continued Trickster. "One day, I'll own that helmet, and I'll use it as an ash tray, or a candy dish..."

The Trickster continues to babble as the authorities put him in the back of a police van.

"I had that, kid," said Jay to Flash.

"That's what I always say," said Flash. "Especially when they didn't have it."

"I'm assuming you didn't come all the way to Earth-3 to stop my Trickster," assumed Jay.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," said Flash. "A speedster. He calls himself Savitar."

* * *

Barry and Jay head back to Earth-1 through a breach to S.T.A.R. Labs. They sit down to talk about the speedster Barry talked about.

"So, Savitar? Apparently, you've grown powerful enough to challenge him," started Jay.

"Who is he?" asked Barry.

"I don't know. I never seen him," answered Jay. "You're the first speedster I know of who has. Every story I ever heard about Savitar is basically the same. Savitar was the first man ever granted speed. Over time, he became the God of Motion, the fastest of us all. Before Savitar graces an Earth with his presence, he sends a predecessor to prepare for his arrival."

"Alchemy," realized Barry.

Jay nods, confirming his guess.

"But Alchemy failed. We made sure of that. But Savitar found someone new," said Barry. "You remember my friend, Caitlin?"

"The brunette? Yeah," replied Jay. "Why?"

"She's the reason Savitar is free," said Barry. "When I traveled back in time, I turned her into a metahuman. She blames me for turning her into a killer. She betrayed us and allied herself with Savitar."

"I'm sorry," apologized Jay.

"Like you said, there are consequences to time travel," said Barry, hanging his head in despair. "This is one of them."

"She seemed like a nice girl," said Jay. "This must be hard for you."

"She was like family, but now she's against us," said Barry sadly. "What exactly is Savitar preparing for?"

"A battle with you," answered Jay.

"Why me?" asked Barry.

"You're threatening his power," answered Jay.

"How do you know all this?" asked Barry.

"Speed Force myths, legends, rumors," answered Jay. "If Savitar's come for you, he'll be back."

"And I'll be ready," said Barry.

"We'll be ready," said Jay, emphasizing "we'll".

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs hanger, Wally was introducing Jesse to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Jesse Quick," introduced Wally.

"You can call me Jesse," said Jesse.

"Isn't that codename kinda giving away your real name?" questioned Thea.

"It's my dad's nickname for me," explained Jesse.

Earth-2 Harrison Wells approaches Earth-19 Harrison Wells, who was playing with his drumstick.

"Hi, again, handsome," greeted HR.

Harry looks at Cisco. "So, how are things doing with the new Wells?"

"You were right not trust him," said Cisco. "He's no scientist. He's not even a genius. He's just a novelist."

"Oh, c'mon, Francesco, I've done some good since I came," said HR.

"Francesco?" questioned a confused Harry.

Cisco says, "Yeah, hard to deny it. He's been a big help."

HR smiles and bows.

"So, where is this other speedster?" asked Leonard.

On cue, Flash and Jay Garrick arrived at the hanger in super speed.

"This is who's helping us? Some geezer?" questioned Mick.

"Hey, I may be old, but I can still take you down before you can even blink," replied Jay.

"Guys," called Diggle, attracting everyone's attention. "Lyla just texted. The President's coming."

* * *

Joe (who is a cop for the CCPD), Earth-2 Harrison Wells (who wears the face of a man considered a murderer on Earth-1), and Jay (whose face resembles the deceased Henry Allen) were told to hide. HR uses his facial transmogrifier to disguise himself as Randolf Morgan. Those who owned cowls, masks, or helmets covered their faces. Jefferson and Stein fused to become Firestorm.

A limo arrives. Coming out is Lyla, the President, and some NSA agents.

Green Arrow turns on his voice modulator and speaks. "Director Michaels, what is going on?"

"The President just wants to have a word," said Lyla.

"Who's in charge here?" asked the President.

"That would be me," answered Green Arrow, stepping forward.

"Quite the team you're assembling here, Mr. Arrow," said the President, looking at everyone.

"The Flash assembled this team. I am only the leader by vote," said Green Arrow.

"What are you doing here?" asked Firestorm.

"Taking over this little operation of yours," answered the President.

"What?" asked Supergirl.

"I am officially charging the responsibilities of handling this... Savitar... to the United States Army and the NSA," said the President.

"You think you can make us?" asked Mick. "Look around you. Superheroes. Vigilantes. Thieves. An assassin. You should've brought guns if you wanted to stop us."

"Not helping," said Vixen.

"Need I tell you that we know some of your names," said the President. "Cisco Ramon. Felicity Smoak. Leonard Snart. Lisa Snart. Mick Rory. Ray Palmer. Nate Heywood. Iris West. The rest of you may cover your faces, but we have enough to force you to shut down."

"Lyl... Director Michaels, you can't be supporting this," said Spartan.

"I don't," said Lyla. "Trust me, I did everything I could to prevent this..."

"Which includes telling us of what these so-called 'heroes' did," interrupted NSA Agent Smith, speaking with disdain.

"Agent Smith, please, let me handle this," said the President.

Agent Smith keeps his mouth shut.

The President continues. "Let's review. Four years ago, Malcolm Merlyn activated an earthquake machine that leveled the Glades. Three years ago, Slade Wilson unleashes an army of enhanced super soldiers to lay waste to Star City. Two years ago, some cult tried to poison Star City's population with a bio-weapon, while a wormhole popped up over Central City. Last year, Damien Darhk tried to nuke the entire world, while an army of metahumans took control of Central City."

"And you're blaming us?" asked Flash. "All the bad things that happened were caused by bad people with bad intentions. We were only doing our best to stop them."

"This Savitar character seems to be out for you, Flash," said the President. "Are you telling me that your actions are not the result of his coming?"

Flash hangs his head for a moment. "Yes. His arrival is a result of my actions, but I'm trying to make up for it."

"Are you not paying attention, Mr. President? This is not some terrorist organization. This is a deranged speedster with an army of metahumans," said Captain Cold. "I doubt brute force and guns are gonna solve the problem."

Supergirl looks at the president face-to-face and says, "You can't make us stop."

"And why is that?" asked the President.

"Because we're all you've got," said Supergirl. "We don't put on these costumes and save lives for the glory. We do it to protect people. Keep them safe. Give them hope. Hope is how we're gonna win this war. Hope is the reason we believe we can win. You can't make us shut all this down, not because we can threaten you with our weapons and powers, but because we know only we can handle this. If you have a problem with that, then you can take it up with me."

The look on Supergirl's face tells the President that she's not going to give in without a fight.

"Three days," said the President. "If this Savitar is not brought to justice by then, we will intervene."

"You can't be serious, Mr. President," said Smith, clearly not supporting the President's decision to give the costumed heroes time.

"The call's been made, Agent Smith. I advice you to stand down," said the President.

The President leaves the hanger with Lyla and the NSA agents.

Kid Flash looks at Supergirl and says, "Man, standing up to the President like that... just wow."

"Well, it's the not the first I've met a president face-to-face," said Supergirl with a smile.

"But now, our situation just got worse," said Green Arrow. "We have three days to stop Savitar or the government will take this matter into their hands."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Citizen Steel.

"We need to know what Savitar is planning," said Green Arrow. "Unfortunately, the only one who knows about his plans is his second-in-command, Caitlin."

"Even if we can get her to tell us, looking for her is the tricky part. How are we gonna draw her out?" wondered Cisco.

"I have an idea," said Flash.

* * *

The attention of many people in Central City have been captured by a light shined in the sky. In the light, there was a symbol the shape of a snowflake. Only one person in the city knows what this means. Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost, arrives at the spot where the light originated. She found the Flash next to a searchlight.

"You wanted my attention, you got it," said Killer Frost. "Oh, and if this is an ambush, I'd advise you reconsider. I can summon Savitar by simply uttering his name."

"I just want to talk," said Flash.

"Talking is a waste of my time, Flash," said Killer Frost.

"You don't have to do this," said Flash.

"Yes, I do," said Killer Frost.

"Why? Because Savitar made you a promise?" asked Flash sarcastically. "He's not a god. He's just using you. C'mon, you're..."

"One of us," said Killer Frost at the same time Flash said it.

Flash was surprised by how Killer Frost knew what he was gonna say.

"We're family," said Flash and Killer Frost at the same time.

Flash was beginning to feel spooked.

"We protect each other 'til the end," said Flash, only for Killer Frost say it with him, once again anticipating what he was going to say.

Killer Frost started chuckling, enjoying messing with the Flash.

"How are you doing that?" asked Flash, confused.

"Savitar told me everything you'd say," answered Killer Frost. "You two are more alike than you realize. You see, that's how Savitar knows every move you're going to make. He's always one step ahead of you, because this is all history to him. That's how I know the Green Arrow is in the rooftops right now."

Killer Frost fires an icicle towards the roof of the building where Green Arrow was hiding. Green Arrow ducked to avoid the incoming projectile. He looks down again and fires a tranquilizer arrow. Killer Frost freezes it with an ice beam and then shatters it to pieces. Killer Frost was about to fire again, until Flash grabbed her arm.

"I don't want to fight you," said Flash.

"You threw to a wall, remember?" reminded Killer Frost.

"To stop you from hurting people," said Flash.

"Collateral damage," said Killer Frost. "This is war. There is always death in war. You can't stop it."

"That doesn't mean I'll stop trying," said Flash.

Killer Frost kicks Flash in the stomach and knocks him down with an ice beam. Green Arrow uses a grappling hook arrow to descend to the ground. He fires arrows after arrow, only for Killer Frost to break all of them with icicles. Killer Frost fires an ice beam and knocks Green Arrow to a wall.

After warming himself up, Flash runs towards Killer Frost and knocks her down.

"If you were expecting an ambush, why did you come alone?" asked Flash.

"I don't know," said Killer Frost innocently. "Maybe I just like the challenge."

"Your powers seem to be decreasing your intelligence," commented Flash.

Killer Frost was about to fire another ice blast, until she got hit with a tranquilizer dart, courtesy of Green Arrow, causing her to faint to sleep.

"Nice job," said Flash.

"She was telling the truth. No backup," said Green Arrow.

"Let's get her back to the hanger before Savitar finds out," said Flash.

"I don't know, Barry. I have a bad feeling about this," said Green Arrow. "How did she know I was on the roof? How did she know the exact words you were going to say?"

"She said Savitar told her what would happen," said Flash.

"No, this was more than that. This was precise, as if Savitar was here," said Green Arrow.

"We have three days to stop Savitar. We have to do whatever it takes to succeed, no matter how risky this move is," said Flash.

 **Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick, and Earth-2 Harrison Wells have joined the party. Hope you liked this. Leave a review or PM me, please. I'd like to know your opinion.**


	24. The Flash: Cold Shoulder

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy. Leave a review after reading, please. I'd appreciate it.**

 **Shoutout to The Real River Tam, Dani91, and XWF1000. and Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"It's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you." - Katie Holmes, Batman Begins**

Caitlin Snow finally awakens from her brief nap. She saw herself tied up to a chair in the dark and wearing the power-dampening cuffs. She also noticed some kind of tubes attached to her. She struggles, but couldn't break free. One light opens. Coming out of the shadows is Team Flash, Team Arrow, and the Legends, forming a circle around her. She notices that she was hooked up to a lie detector, which was operated by Overwatch.

"Look at that. The gang's all here," started Killer Frost. She lays her eyes on Jay and says, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Garrick."

"Likewise," replied Jay. "Although, I wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances."

Killer Frost turns her attention to Earth-2 Harrison Wells and his daughter. "Hey there, Jesse. Or do you prefer Jesse Quick? It's great to see you."

"I wish I can say that same thing," said Quick.

"The darkness isn't necessary, guys. I know you're using the old S.T.A.R. Labs hanger as a base of operations," said Killer Frost.

"Then why haven't you sent an army of metahumans after us?" asked Cisco.

"Because that would be too easy," said Killer Frost. "Like I said, I love a challenge."

"What's Savitar's plan?" asked Flash.

Killer Frost simply smirked in response. "You're gonna have to do more than ask to get answers from me."

"If you're suggesting torture, I can happily provide that," said White Canary.

"We're not torturing her," said Flash.

"I'm kidding," said White Canary.

"Talk now, Dr. Snow," insisted Green Arrow. "You don't want to push me."

"I'm surprised you're still here, Oliver," said Killer Frost. "I thought Lord Savitar's pet plant would finish you off."

"If you think some plant can take down the Green Arrow, you've clearly never met him," retorted Speedy.

"I see you've brought Roy Harper back into the fold," said Killer Frost, laying her eyes on the red-hooded archer standing next to Thea. "Well, who can blame the heart for yearning?"

"If you're trying to play mind games with us, please stop it," asked Cisco.

"Mind games? We're just having a conversation," said Killer Frost, acting zany.

"Can I use my gun?" asked Heat Wave.

"Flash boy said no torture," said Captain Cold.

"You know what, I think I will tell you," said Killer Frost. "Because it won't matter. You can never stop him even if you know."

"Be sure to stick to the truth, because we'll know," said Green Arrow.

Killer Frost starts. "Savitar calls himself a god. In his own twisted world, a god means the ruler of all. A god can reshape the world. Building an army out of Flashpoint's metahumans is only the first step. He'll use the stone to transform anyone in the world he feels is worthy of power into metahumans."

"How can he do that?" asked Overwatch. "The world is a big place."

"The Philosopher's Stone may be an item of magic, but it has scientific properties. It's full of energy and just like energy, it can be spread," continued Killer Frost.

"He's planning to spread the stone's energy, except instead of an entire city, he spreading throughout the entire world," guessed Cisco.

"Bingo," replied Killer Frost. "Savitar has little patience so he's looking for a way to accomplish this in one go."

"Has he found a way?" asked Flash.

"Yes," said Killer Frost. "That's where I come in. Unfortunately, now that I'm here, he can't complete his plan."

"How do we stop him?" asked Cisco.

"I said I'd tell you what his plan is, not how to stop him," said Killer Frost. "That's up to you."

"I'm really starting to like this new Caitlin," said Captain Cold.

"Maybe you should date her," joked White Canary.

"As tempting as that would be, I prefer to stay in the bird cage with you," said Captain Cold, smiling.

The crook and the assassin exchange flirtatious smiles.

"Do you two have to get mushy in every situation?" questioned Jax.

"Every?" asked Felicity.

"1952. Phone booth. Get the picture," said Jax.

"Enough," interrupted Green Arrow. "We're trying to win a war here. Stay focused."

"I don't think she's gonna tell us how to take down Savitar," said Supergirl. "Unless we wanna stoop to a villain's level, I think we got all the information we need. Besides, she said Savitar needs her to complete his plan. We got her so we it's safe to say we've delayed him."

"What else is Savitar up to?" asked Green Arrow.

"He's only waiting until I finish the device," said Killer Frost. "Of course, now that you've kidnapped, he'll be looking for you. It won't be long until he finds you. When he does, you will all be dead."

"Felicity, what does the polygraph say?" asked Green Arrow.

"She's telling the truth," answered Overwatch.

"So, Mr. Queen, what is the plan?" asked Stein.

"We have three objectives," said Green Arrow. "Metahuman patrol in Central City. Finding Savitar's device. Transporting Killer Fro..." He paused, knowing that Flash will be angered if he called Caitlin by her evil codename. "...Caitlin Snow in order to delay Savitar."

"Team Legends will handle the metahuman patrol," said White Canary, volunteering for the duty.

"I'll help you out," said Supergirl.

"I think the 'Geek Squad' will handle with locating the device," said Felicity, adding sarcasm when she said "Geek Squad" and glared at Oliver.

"What about transporting Caitlin?" asked Quick.

"How about we hide her in my apartment?" suggested Iris.

Everyone looks at Iris, uncertain of her suggestion.

"Savitar will probably be searching S.T.A.R. Labs or Iron Heights. Besides, we're not trying to hide her forever, just long enough until we're ready to make our move," said Iris.

"I'll be driving," said Joe.

"Barry, Jesse, Jay, and I can keep an eye out in case of metahuman attacks," added Kid Flash.

"I'll stay with Lyla at A.R.G.U.S.," said Diggle. "Just in case."

"You all have your assignments. In the morning, it begins," said Green Arrow.

"What about me? You expect me to sleep in this position?" questioned Killer Frost.

"I brought a pillow," said Overwatch, holding up said pillow.

Everyone glares at the former Palmer Tech CEO.

"What?" asked Overwatch, confused about why everyone is staring at her.

* * *

In the next morning, everyone was out on their assigned task. Iris and Joe were taking Killer Frost to the CCPD in Joe's car. Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, and Jay Garrick keep an eye on every block, making sure no metahuman attack interferes with the transport or harms innocent people.

"Now I know how a criminal feels," remarked Caitlin.

"Be quiet, Ms. Snow. You have the right to remain silent," said Iris.

"Iris, you're not a cop," said Joe.

"I know. I just wanted to say it," said Iris.

"So, Iris, how are things with Barry?" asked Caitlin.

"That's none of your business," said Iris.

"That was a pretty bad thing you did. Tricking your one true love into a game to test his love for you," said Caitlin. "I don't blame you, though. Supergirl is perfect for Barry. She's fun, he's fun. She's awkward, he's awkward. She makes him laugh, he makes her laugh. It's like a story of love from across the cosmos."

"Shut up, Caitlin," said Iris, clearly irritated.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve there?" Caitlin was clearly enjoying playing with Iris' emotions.

"If you don't zip it, I'm gonna shoot you," threatened Joe.

"You wouldn't do that. Barry will never forgive you," said Caitlin. "He still thinks he can save me."

"He doesn't think he can. He knows he can," said Iris, emphasizing "knows". "It's not just him. We all know the real Caitlin is still in there."

"Wishful thinking, Ms. West. It's a fool's errand," said Caitlin.

"Remind me why we didn't gag her?" asked Joe.

"Because Barry thought it would be rude," reminded Iris.

"You can lock me up if you want, but that won't stop Savitar," said Caitlin.

Iris sighs, still irritated. She taps into her earpiece and calls Barry. "Barry, how's it lookin' out there?"

...

"Looking good," said Flash, watching the car from the rooftop.

"At least so far," said Kid Flash, eating ice cream by the sidewalk.

Jesse Quick speeds towards a building's fire exit. "I just sent a couple of muggers to the precinct."

"That was quick," said Jay.

"The name is Jesse Quick," replied Quick.

All of a sudden, an explosion occurs at a nearby hospital. The four speedsters immediately raced there.

"Guys, we have a problem at Central City Hospital," said Flash, talking through his com.

"But what about the transport?" asked Kid Flash.

 _"Those people need your help," said Iris. "We can manage. Just run."_

"We're not running away," said Jesse Quick.

 _"When I said 'run,' I meant use your speed to help those people," clarified Iris._

"Oh, right," replied Jesse Quick, feeling silly.

The four speedsters immediately run inside the hospital.

...

Meanwhile, Joe and Iris were only a few blocks away from the precinct. Caitlin has been spending the entire ride rattling Iris by mentioning her current problem with her relationship with Barry. If she wasn't in the passenger seat, Iris could punch Caitlin in the face and knock her out to shut her up, but she knows that would be rude of her to do. But with Caitlin's constant teases and insults, she is finding it harder and harder to fight the urge.

"I've seen how ticked off Kara is. When she looks at you, I think she's thinking about throwing her fist at your face," continued Caitlin.

"If you don't shut up, I might just do exactly that to you," said Iris. "Dad, are we there yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, sweetie," said Joe.

Unfortunately (for Iris), the car stopped at a red light. Caitlin's smirk grows wider while Iris just leans back on her seat, slightly annoyed.

"I'm surprised at you, Detective," said Caitlin. "Aren't you a bit curious as of why I showed up alone when Barry shined that light in the sky?"

"We all are," said Joe. "But all I care about is keeping my city safe..."

Joe was cut off when an explosion goes off from underneath the car, sending the vehicle flying a dozen in the feet in the air. Killer Frost kicks the door open and jumps out before the car crashes. Iris suffers an injury on her arm, but her father is unconscious. They couldn't get out because the car was surrounded by fire from the explosion.

"Dad? Dad? Dad?!" Iris cried out.

It wasn't long until Flash shows up and helps both of them out of the car. Barry puts his fingers on Joe's neck.

"He's alive," he said.

"Bummer," said Caitlin, who apparently hasn't left the scene. "I was hoping that would kill them."

"I'm not letting you walk out of here, Caitlin," said Flash.

To Flash's surprise, Killer Frost, still wearing the power-dampening cuffs, freezes her handcuffs and shatters them. "Yes, you are, because you can't let Joe die. As a doctor myself, I say he doesn't have a lot of time. You better get him to a hospital fast or it's bye-bye Joe West."

Caitlin turns around and walks away, taking off the power-dampening cuffs along the way. Flash knew he had to let her go in order to save Joe.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe is being treated by Cisco and Harry. Due to their lack of mastery in biology, they can only do so much. Luckily, he was still alive.

"This is all my fault," said Barry, hanging his head.

"You can't blame yourself, Barry," said Iris.

"I contacted Caitlin and captured her without even thinking about her probably setting a trap," said Barry. "I was just so desperate to end this and get her back that I blinded myself."

"Dad's still alive, Barry," said Wally.

"Right now, yes, but it could've been worse," said Barry.

"You can blame yourself all you want later, Barry, but right now, I think you should wonder why Caitlin let you capture her," said Harry.

"What?" asked Barry.

"Caitlin purposely gets herself captured just to blow up Iris and Joe. I'm suspecting there was more to it than that," said Harry. "And I think we figured out why."

"Felicity found a bug in our network. Caitlin hacked us," said Cisco.

"What was Caitlin after?" asked Jesse.

"The plans for the particle accelerator," answered Cisco. "After her first break-in, I had to upgrade security. She tried to obtain the plans a few days ago, but she couldn't get in, until today."

"But she was handcuffed? There was no way she could've done the hacking herself," said Barry.

"Someone was helping her," said Cisco.

"And getting captured was just to distract us," concluded Harry. "Someone snuck into the hanger and did the hacking."

"Not to mention tamper with the power-dampening cuffs," added Cisco.

"But why didn't she escape last night then?" asked Barry.

"According to Felicity, the file download finished about fifteen minutes ago," said Cisco.

"My guess is she kept on pretending just to buy more time and keep our focus on her," guessed HR.

"Smart girl," complimented Jay.

"Now I know how James Bond felt when he got played by the villain," said Cisco, referring to _Skyfall_.

"You and your movies," complained Harry.

"We have to find her," said Barry.

"Luckily for you, Felicity analyzed the bug and tracked the location where it was sending a signal to," said Cisco. "Our hacker's at Mercury Labs."

"First she uses that place for her betrayal, and now she uses it as her HQ," commented Wally.

"But Mercury Labs is still rebuilding. They're not ready to wire in new technology," said Cisco. "Unless..."

"She's operating underground," guessed Barry.

"Okay, let's go," said Wally.

"No, you're not going. I'm going alone," said Barry.

"Barry, that's crazy. You should know by now that nothing good comes from working alone," said Iris.

"Iris, Joe almost died," reminded Barry. "I'm not going to lose anyone just because they want to help me clean up my mess."

"I know you feel responsible for what happened to Caitlin, but even with your speed, you can't take on her alone. She may not even be alone when you face her," said Iris. "You have to let your friends help you. This isn't just about you, this is about the world. Everyone, everywhere is in danger. There is a reason you assembled all your friends in one room. You need help. Just because this is about Caitlin, doesn't mean you have to play lone wolf."

"Besides, you can't just make us stay. The second your run out of here, we'll be right behind you," said Wally.

"Caitlin is our friend, too. We wanna be there when you face her," said Jesse.

"Take it from me, kid. Playing solo is never the answer," said Jay.

Barry didn't speak, but he smiled, telling everyone that he'll accept the help.

* * *

The four speedsters arrived at Mercury Labs and found the underground entrance. They discovered an underground laboratory. Caitlin was just sitting down with her feet up as she browsed through the plans of the particle accelerator.

"I figured you'd show up," said Killer Frost.

"We're not letting you get away, Caitlin," said Flash. "I hate to lock you up, but you hurt Joe. You have to answer for that."

"I played you like a fiddle," reminded Killer Frost. "You think I'd be dumb enough to be down here alone?"

A breach opens and out comes Savitar, growling at the uninvited guests.

"Can you see him?" Flash asked Jay.

"Oh, I can see him," replied Jay.

"It's four against two. We still have the advantage in numbers," said Jesse Quick.

"True, Savitar can't take on all of you at once, but I did visit our old friend, Rainbow Raider, and asked him for some firepower," said Killer Frost. Looking up, she says, "Down here, Girl of Steel."

Bursting from above is Supergirl, except her eyes were glowing red. The second she saw the Flash, she zooms forward and drags him someplace else, leaving Wally, Jesse, and Jay Garrick against the God of Speed. Killer Frost chose not to participate. She just continued checking on the plans.

"Prepare to die," said Savitar.

"Not in your dreams, Metal Mouth," replied Kid Flash.

Before the three speedsters can make a move, Savitar immediately knocks them down in one run. They picked themselves up and started running around. Killer Frost just drank her smoothie while watching.

"Have fun, you kids," she joked.

Savitar chases Jay Garrick and immediately catches up to him. Before he can make a move, Kid Flash speed-punches him in the back. Savitar turns around and smacks Kid Flash to a wall. Jesse Quick circles around Savitar, punching him as well, but Savitar immediately grabbed her by the neck. Jesse escapes his grip by vibrating, phasing through his hand. Jesse tried to recover from the pain on her throat, which gave Savitar time to kick her away. Jay Garrick was about to attack, but quickly gets smacked to a wall. The God of Speed looks down at him. Jay gets up and runs, but Savitar catches him while standing and tosses him back to the wall.

"This is not your fight, Garrick," growled Savitar.

 _"Guys, what's happening?" asked Cisco._

"Savitar," answered Kid Flash.

...

Meanwhile, Supergirl drags Flash back to the surface by slamming him through dozens of feet of hard rock before throwing him to the ground.

"Supergirl, snap out of it!" shouted Flash. "Your mind is altered."

"Don't you try to confuse me, Flash!" yelled Supergirl.

Supergirl swoops down and slams Flash towards a wall.

"Why, Barry?! Why would you choose Iris over me?!" yelled Supergirl. "She's just a worthless bug. Me, I'm a goddess compared to her. Why would you turn me down?"

"Supergirl, you're not thinking straight," said Flash.

"Oh, I think I can think just fine," said Supergirl, acting stubborn due to Rainbow Raider's influence. "If I can't have you, no one can!"

Supergirl throws Flash hard, causing him to crash into the building across Mercury Labs. Flash picks himself up and immediately sees Supergirl flying towards him at high speed. He started vibrating, which allowed Supergirl to run through him. Supergirl turns around, but Flash was gone. The Flash sneaks up behind Supergirl and pounces, dragging her to the ground. He tried to hold her down, but Supergirl's god-like strength allowed her to turn the tables. Now, Supergirl was on top of Flash. She started punching Flash repeatedly in the face.

 _"Supergirl, stop it!" yelled Iris through the com-link._

Supergirl stopped herself. She saw a security camera, which explains how Iris can see what she is doing.

 _"You love him, don't you? If you do, then you would never hurt him," said Iris._

"Shut up, Iris!" yelled Supergirl angrily.

 _"Kara, look at him," said Iris._

Supergirl looks at The Flash. He was unconscious. His face was bleeding and badly bruised. Kara looks at her own hards, horrified of what she has done. She steps back and asks herself, "What is wrong with me?"

 _"Your eyes are red," said Cisco. "Did you, by any chance, run into Rainbow Raider? His eyes glow red, just to let you know."_

"I did find someone who fits that description," said Supergirl.

 _"You want someone to take your anger out on, go back underground and punch Savitar in his metal face," said Cisco._

"What about Flash?" asked Supergirl.

 _"He heals fast," said Cisco. "Now go!"_

...

Savitar was about to kill Jay Garrick with his blade, until Supergirl bursts in and slams the God of Speed to a wall. Jesse Quick runs towards Killer Frost and holds her towards a wall.

"What have you done to yourself?" questioned Quick, disappointed at the person she once called a friend.

"Don't look at me. It's Barry's fault," said Killer Frost.

Caitlin grabs Jesse's arms and freezes them, causing the speedster to release the ice-wielding metahuman. Kid Flash was about to destroy the computer, but Killer Frost scares him away with an ice beam. Killer Frost returns to the computer and started typing as fast as she can.

Supergirl unleashes strong and fast punches at Savitar. The latter throws his fist at Supergirl, but it barely affected her. Supergirl punches Savitar again and sends him flying into the earth. He quickly re-emerges and tries to run his blade into Supergirl's heart. It didn't work the first time, but a little vibrating allowed Savitar to stab Supergirl. Wally, Jesse, and Jay gasped with horror at the sight of this.

"You are no goddess. You are just a visitor from another planet," said Savitar.

Savitar removes his blade from the Kryptonian. Kara falls to the ground, but is still alive. Enraged, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick started running circles around Savitar, trying to do as much damage as they can. They can punch him, but they can't hurt him. Savitar easily smacks the two speedsters aside like flies. Jay runs forward towards Savitar, but Savitar steps aside in super speed, causing Garrick to crash into a wall. Once again, Savitar was about to end Jay, until something hit him from behind. Supergirl punches him hard and sends him plummeting several further into the earth.

"How did you survive that?" asked Jay.

"No time for talk, sir," said Kara, helping Jay stand up.

"Lord Savitar," called Killer Frost. "We have to move. I have what we need."

Savitar immediately grabs Caitlin and disappears through a breach.

"Dammit," said Supergirl angrily.

Kid Flash puts his hands on Supergirl's shoulders and tells her, "Whoa, calm down. We need to get you back to S.T.A.R. Labs right away."

"Where's Barry?" asked Jay. "You didn't..."

"No, he's still alive," said Supergirl. "He's just in the building across the street. He's in pretty bad shape."

"I'm gonna make Caitlin pay for this," said Jesse Quick. "And Savitar. Savitar, too."

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry sits down while recovering from his bruises. Meanwhile, Cisco uses the color device to cure Supergirl from the effects of Rainbow Raider's powers. As soon as she was alright, she rushes back to the cortex to check on Barry. He was sitting next to Joe, who was still hurt but finally awake.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Kara.

"I've been through a lot in this job. I'm gonna be fine," said Joe.

"I'm really sorry, Barry," apologized Kara.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," said Barry. "I know what it's like to be hit by Rainbow Raider. That rage is hard to control."

"We still friends?" asked Kara.

"Of course we are," replied Barry.

Kara smiled. She places her hand on Barry's shoulder as a friendly gesture. Once again, Barry and Kara's friendly moment was making Iris feel uneasy. She looks away and turns her attention to the computer.

"Caitlin and Savitar got away," said Jesse. "Who knows when their big plan will be ready?."

"But the particle accelerator is huge. It's gonna take a long time for them to build that," said Wally.

"Actually, I don't think they're planning on creating the whole thing," said Cisco. "They're only planning on using parts that can create a dispersal device big enough to spread energy to the whole world. Instead of dark matter, it's gonna be magic that will turn a lot of people in the world into metahumans."

"How long exactly does it take for the device to affect the whole world?" asked HR.

"By my calculation, 12 hours," answered Harry. "But if you think that means we can stop the energy from spreading before then, you're wrong. Once the device turns on, the world is doomed. We have to stop them before they even flip the switch."

"Cisco, you need to get back to the hanger and meet up with Felicity. You two have to find the location of where Caitlin is building the device," said Barry.

"I'm on my way," said Cisco, leaving the cortex.

"Harry, call Oliver. He needs to know about this," said Barry.

"On it," replied Harry, picking up his phone.

"Barry, I saw Caitlin hurt Jesse, without hesitation," said Kara. "Are you sure you can convince her to come back?"

"I know I can," said Barry confidently. "She's my friend."

* * *

 _Detroit_

At a neighborhood filled with thugs and criminals, one young woman, wearing a scarf to cover half her face, uses the chaos to safely head home. She reaches her street, but before she can get home, she was attacked by thugs, trying to rob her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Hand over the purse and we'll consider letting you live," said a thug.

"I don't think so," said a voice from the sky.

The lady and the thugs look up and saw the vigilante known as Vixen standing on top of a building. She jumps down and lands safely, while damaging the ground beneath her.

"Are you boys gonna let the lady go or does this get ugly?" questioned Vixen.

Being the thugs they are, they wanted a fight. Vixen taps into her totem and summons the spirit of a lion. She engages the thugs and easily beats them up, using her enhanced strength and agility to finish them off quickly. The lady watches in awe, amazed by Vixen's skills. After knocking out the last one standing with one punch, Vixen turns to the lady.

"Are you okay?" asked Vixen.

"Yes," answered the lady. "Thank you."

Using the power of the eagle, Vixen flies away.

The lady returns to home. In Detroit, her home is a rusty apartment, but she had to make do with what she can get. She removes the scarf from her face. If Team Flash were there to see her, they would recognize her as Linda Park. Only, she isn't the Linda Park who dated Barry. This is the Linda Park from Earth-2, also known as Doctor Light. After escaping S.T.A.R. Labs, she left Central City. For the past year, she's been in Star City, Coast City, and now, she's in Detroit, trying to keep a low profile.

Someone knocked on her door. She received a deliver from an anonymous sender. She opens the box and found her old clothes, her Doctor Light costume. There was also a piece of paper and a recorded message. She plays it.

 _"Linda Park. I wish I can introduce myself, but now is not the time. First off, I would like to let you know that Zoom is gone. He won't be bothering you anymore. But I hope you don't mind doing me some favors. I know where you live, so if you don't cooperate, I'll come there myself. Trust me, I'm not some ordinary person you can mess with. I'm a metahuman like you. My location is on the paper. Meet me there. I promise that if you help me, I'll see to it that you're rewarded. Be seeing you."_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Star City, Oliver just arrived at the Arrow Cave to gather more of his gear to transfer to the hanger. What he didn't expect to see is a stranger standing in front of the Black Canary display. The stranger turns around to look at the Star City vigilante. Oliver was filled with shock and surprise when he saw her face. The mysterious guest is Laurel Lance.

"Hi, Ollie," she greeted.

 **Care to guess who the message came from? Well, I hope this chapter was entertaining. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate.**


	25. Arrow: The Canary

**Remember the ending of the last chapter? Have you guessed who sent Earth-2 Linda Park the recorded message? Have you wondered about Laurel Lance? Well, never mind that. Right now, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Shoutout(s) to those who reviewed the last chapter: Dani91, FamiliyMagician, The Real River Tam, and an anonymous reviewer.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die." - Chris Evans, Avengers: Age of Ultron**

A couple minutes have past and Oliver is still standing with his mouth open, undoubtedly shocked to see Laurel Lance. The former assistant district attorney switched from awkward smiles to raised eyebrows as the seconds ticked by, waiting for the archer to say something. She took a few steps forward, but Oliver took a few step backwards at the same time.

"Ollie, it's me," said Laurel.

"But how?" asked Oliver, still surprised.

"I don't know," said Laurel. "One moment, everything was black. Next thing I knew, I was awake."

"And you just decided to come here?" questioned Oliver.

"Where else would I be?" replied Laurel, walking closer towards Oliver Queen. "After all, my place is here with you."

Laurel leans in for a kiss, but Oliver grabbed Laurel's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Laurel, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, good for you."

"I should call the others," said Oliver.

"Let's take it slow," said Laurel. "I don't want anyone to die of happiness."

Oliver cracked a smile at Laurel's joke.

"I heard you're fighting a war," said Laurel. "I want in."

"But you just came back," said Oliver. "Maybe you should take it slow as well."

"Oliver, I'm fine. I'm alive and well," said Laurel. "You can't make me stay out of the way. You know me."

"Laurel, I lost you once. I'm not gonna lose you again," said Oliver.

"You're not going to lose me," promised Laurel. "If it makes you feel any better, you can stand by me all the time in the field."

* * *

The next morning, Jonathan Crane was having a cup of coffee in his apartment with his new client, Ernie Chubb.

"So, where are the drugs?" asked Chubb.

"I'll bring them out, but first, you have to honor your end of the deal," said Crane.

"What, you want me to double the cash?" guessed Chubb.

"No," said Crane. "I'll supply the goods, but that means your gang works for me. If you disagree, then no goods for you."

"What's your angle, Crane?" asked Chubb.

"No angle," said Crane. "There's gonna be one hell of a party awaiting Star City and I need more to prepare the show."

Before the conversation can go on any longer, a bullet smashes through the window and hits Chubb in the ribs. Spartan and Mr. Terrific crash through the windows. Ragman bursts through the front door, holding one unconscious thug in the air as a way of telling Chubb what happened to his security. Wild Dog comes in from the window and points his gun at Crane.

"Jonathan Crane, you have failed this city," said Wild Dog, trying to make his voice sound as deep as he can.

"Seriously?" reacted Mr. Terrific.

"What? The Green Arrow does it," said Wild Dog. "There's no rule saying that he's the only one who can say it."

 _"Try saying that to his face," said Felicity through the com-link._

"Then don't tell him," said Wild Dog.

"Are you people usually chatty when you're trying to round up a perp?" questioned Crane.

"Be quiet or I'll put a bullet in your head," threatened Wild Dog. "Now, where're the drugs?"

* * *

After Crane was put away, Felicity got a call from Oliver, telling her to tell everyone to meet him at the loft. And so, every member of Team Arrow arrived.

"So, we're all here. What's the news?" asked Felicity.

Hearing the voice of Felicity, Laurel Lance comes out of hiding and reveals herself. Curtis, Rene, and Rory were surprised, but Thea, Roy, Felicity, and Diggle were even more than surprised. Felicity's mouth was open as a wide as her eyes. Laurel just smiled, mildly amused by everyone's reaction.

"Am I seeing ghosts?" questioned Felicity, shocked at what (or who) she's seeing. She take off her glasses and blinks repeatedly before putting them back on. She can still see Laurel Lance standing there.

"Is that..." Thea paused, still shocked.

"Hi, everyone," greeted Laurel.

Thea looks at Oliver. "How?"

"She said she doesn't know. But it doesn't matter. She's home," said Oliver.

Oliver readied the champagne. Everyone took a glass.

"Welcome home, Laurel," said Oliver.

"Cheers," said Laurel as everyone clinked their glasses together.

"So, what brings you back?" asked Felicity.

Everyone glared at Felicity.

"Not that I'm not happy to see her. It's just that I expected she'd go see Quentin or Sara first," said Felicity.

"Considering her history with Oliver, it's no surprise really," said Thea. Looking at Laurel, she says, "But I'm afraid to tell you, he's taken."

"Yeah, I know," said Laurel. "Susan Williams. Not exactly the kind of person I'd expect you to be going out with."

"You'll like her if you get to know her," said Oliver.

"Actually, I prefer to see everyone first," said Laurel.

"Sara's gonna freak," commented Roy.

* * *

Later that day, everyone returned to the hanger. Barry fills in everyone on what has happened the past day.

"And I thought I hated being played," commented Leonard.

"I've been played many times, so this isn't different for me," said Barry.

"You're saying that your friend, Caitlin, is planning to recreate the device that turned you into who are now?" asked Amaya. "How long do you think it's gonna take for them to complete?"

"Good thing for you, I actually calculated that. If Caitlin is building the device by herself without any interruptions, it'll take her until tomorrow," answered Cisco.

"Funny, because that's our last day to stop this before the president puts up behind bars," said Felicity.

"He wants to control us, not lock us up," said Wally. "He knows we can stop this, but he wants this done under government supervision."

"Any progress on locating the device?" asked Ray.

"Afraid not," said Cisco. "Not only is Savitar the God of Speed, he's also the God of Hiding. We've monitored Central City and Star City, but we got nothing."

"Obviously, trying to draw out Caitlin isn't gonna work again, so we need a new plan," said Oliver.

"Can I be a part of it?"

Everyone turns their heads to the direction of the voice. It was Laurel Lance, dressed in her Black Canary suit. Those who haven't heard the news of her return were, without a doubt, shocked. Sara couldn't believe what she was seeing. She can only stutter as she acts like she's glued to the floor. Seeing this, Leonard gently pushes Sara towards her sister. Sara rushes towards Laurel and hugs her tight, crying tears of joy.

"How is this possible?" asked Sara.

"Felicity thinks it could be Flashpoint," said Laurel. She looks at Barry and said, "Yeah, she told me."

"So, Flashpoint kills my brother, but it brings back Sara's lover and sister," said Cisco. "Why does the universe hate me?"

Sara looks at Barry and says, "Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome," replied Barry.

"I take back everything I said," said Sara.

"No, I deserved it," said Barry. Iris was about to protest, but Barry gives her a gesture that tells her to remain silent.

Sara look back at Laurel. "So, are you sure you want to get back so soon?"

"I can handle it," said Laurel, sounding a little shrill. Seeing Sara startled at her tone, Laurel clears her throat and speaks calmly. "Until I'm ready to be legally resurrected, I have to do something, something worth it, like saving the world."

"You sound different," said Sara, noticing something strange in Laurel's tone. "Are you sure you're alright."

"I'm alive, so yeah," replied Laurel.

"Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world," said Oliver.

"It's me," replied Laurel.

As Laurel walks somewhere else, Sara keeps the strange look on her face. Something about Laurel seemed off to her. These thoughts were pushed off her mind when the sound of an alarm started.

"Guys, we have a break-in," said Felicity. "Van Horn Industries."

"Tell the new recruits to head over there right," ordered Oliver. "We'll catch up."

"By 'we,' do you mean all of us?" asked Thea.

"Only ones from Team Arrow," replied Oliver. "The rest of you stay here and keep looking."

"Where are we supposed to start?" wondered Jax. "Cisco and Felicity have already tried and failed."

"Then do it the old-fashioned way. Look with your eyes," said Oliver strictly.

Black Canary, Speedy, Arsenal, and Spartan left the hanger with Green Arrow.

"He sounds mad," said Mick.

"He always sounds like that," said Felicity.

* * *

At Van Horn Industries, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, and Ragman follow the trail of unconscious/dead bodies to the top floor. Up there, they found Shawna Baez, a.k.a. Peek-a-Boo. She just shot another scientist before heading to the vault.

"Stop it right there, lady," insisted Wild Dog. "Ragman, do your thing."

Ragman was wraps up Shawna, but she teleported away.

"Whoa," reacted all the three newbies simultaneously.

"That was cool," said Mr. Terrific.

Shawna reappears behind Curtis and point her gun at his neck. "Unless you want your friend here to keep breathing, don't even bother to move."

Suddenly, an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits the gun, knocking it off Shawna's hands.

"Shawna Baez, you have failed this city!" yelled Green Arrow.

Shawna teleports away.

"Everyone, pair up and keep your eyes open," ordered Green Arrow.

Speedy stays with Arsenal. Green Arrow and Spartan get into a back-to-back formation. Wild Dog hides in the shadows while Ragman stays behind. Mr. Terrific backs up Black Canary.

"It's an honor to be working with you again," said Mr. Terrific.

"Shut up," said Black Canary, sounding irritated. "Stay focused."

"Geez. I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation," said Mr. Terrific.

Green Arrow taps into his com-link. "Flash, how did you take out this girl?"

 _"Take out the lights. She can't teleport if she can't see," answered Flash._

"Your hear that, everyone?" asked Green Arrow.

"Loud and clear," replied Black Canary.

"Sing away, Black Canary," said Wild Dog, covering his ears, preparing for the Canary Cry.

"Drat! I left my sonic device in the Arrow Cave," complained Black Canary.

"Then we take them out ourselves," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow, Speedy, and Arsenal started shooting arrows at the lights while Wild Dog and Spartan use their guns. Shawna shows up, eying the darkness around her.

"Found her," said Ragman quietly.

Ragman wraps her up again and tosses her across the room. Even though the room is dark, she can still see Green Arrow. She engages him in a battle, but she immediately knocked down. When Shawna started getting back up, Black Canary comes out and started fighting her. Shawna gets pelted with swift punches and hard kicks, until she was corned in a wall. Black Canary pins her to the wall by placing her boot on Shawna's throat. However, Laurel started getting carried away and applied more pressure, slowly crushing Shawna's neck.

"Stop!" yelled Green Arrow.

Black Canary stops and puts her foot down. Shawna faints.

"What was that?" asked Green Arrow.

"Sorry," apologized Black Canary. "I got carried away."

"My first guess about your resurrection was the Lazarus Pit, except I forgot it was destroyed," said Thea. "But you look like you took a dive in it."

"I promise. I'm fine," assured Black Canary, but her exasperated tone doesn't convince the others.

Green Arrow grabs Shawna by the shirt and holds her up.

"What were you here for?" asked Green Arrow.

"Go to hell," spat Shawna.

"I won't ask a third time," warned Green Arrow.

This time, Shawna literally spits on Oliver's face.

"Canary," signaled Green Arrow, annoyed.

Black Canary walks forward and knocks out Shawna by punching her in the face.

"Thanks. I needed that," said Black Canary.

"Ragman, stay here and keep an eye on her," ordered Green Arrow. "Everyone else, take a look around."

Everyone spreads out to see what Shawna could have been looking for. Black Canary goes further into the vault and found a regulator, in the form of a circular, hand-sized device. A smirk shows up on her face as she take the regulator.

 _"Laurel, did you find anything?" asked Green Arrow._

"I found an empty spot in the vault," said Laurel. "Shawna probably got what she came for."

 _"We'll interrogate her when we get back to S.T.A.R. Labs," said Green Arrow. "Everyone, let's go."_

Laurel puts on another sly grin on her face as she hides the regulator.

* * *

After returning to the Arrow Cave, Laurel requested for some private time. Oliver warned her not to draw any attention, since no one can know yet that Laurel Lance is alive. Laurel arrives at an abandoned building in the glades. She heads to the second floor and approaches the door at the end of the hallway. She knocks.

"Come in."

Laurel opens the door. The person who invited her was sitting in an office hair, facing backwards.

"I got what you needed," said Laurel, holding up the regulator.

The person turns around and reveals herself. It was Killer Frost.

"Nice work, Ms. Lance," said Caitlin, taking the regulator.

"No one suspects a thing," said Laurel.

"I hope not," said Caitlin. "The Big One's tomorrow. Make sure you keep your cover until then."

"I got it under control," assured Laurel.

"Well, go out there and have some fun... Black Siren," said Caitlin.

Laurel turns around and leaves, closing the door behind.

* * *

Later that day, Team Arrow returned to the S.T.A.R. Labs hanger to deliver Shawna Baez to Team Flash.

"Hey, Shawna," greeted Flash.

"Oh, great. You," complained Shawna.

"How's the search?" asked Green Arrow.

"Team Legends are at Central City looking for the device," said Flash. "But for now, nothin' yet."

"Between you and me, I think Sara and Captain Cold will be too busy 'having fun,' if you know what I mean," said Felicity.

"Thank you. I can already picture it in my head," said Cisco sarcastically.

Felicity and Cisco receive a call. It was Curtis.

"Mr. Terrific, just to let you know. We have a bad guy, well, bad 'girl' in here. So you need to address us by our codenames," said Felicity.

 _"Uh, Mr. Green Green Arrow, I know you just got back to the hanger, but you need to get back to Star City right now," said Curtis. "It's Vigilante."_

Diggle receives a message on his phone.

"Lyla?" guessed Oliver.

"She wants me to have dinner in the Arrow Cave," said Diggle.

"You go. We can handle this," said Oliver.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Vigilante was jumping from crate to create, shooting at something or someone. His target was dashing through the shadows, trying to avoid getting shot. Vigilante follows the figure and manages to predict where his target will be. He follows his target's direction and uses the crates to hide himself. His target turns out to be Evelyn Sharp, a.k.a. Artemis.

"Where's Prometheus?!" yelled Vigilante. "Tell me now and I'll let you go."

"Sorry, pal. Don't trust you," retorted Artemis.

Artemis comes out of her hiding spot and shoots an arrow. It was her blinding arrow. Vigilante is blinded for a moment, allowing Artemis to escape from his sight. When Vigilante regained his sight, he was stabbed on the shoulder with an arrow. Artemis kicks him down from the crate. Vigilante pulls the arrow from him, shouting in pain when he did, and then engages Artemis in a fist fight. In the end, Vigilante comes out on top by kicking Artemis in the knee and punching her to the ground.

He takes out his gun and points it at her head. "Last chance, girlie. Where's Prometheus?"

Suddenly, an arrow knocks the gun off of Vigilante's hands.

"Get away from her!"

Both Vigilante and Artemis turned their heads. They saw Green Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Ragman, and, to both their surpises, the Black Canary.

"I'm looking for Prometheus," said Vigilante. "Same as you."

"This is not the way!" yelled Green Arrow.

"I know you want to kill him," said Vigilante. "You shot arrows into Billy Malone's chest. I know that Prometheus set him up for you. So, why are you still against me?"

"Because you're a piece of garbage like every other crook in this city," answered Wild Dog.

Artemis takes out an arrow and stabs Vigilante in the same shoulder again before running. Vigilante started shooting at Team Arrow, causing them to scatter. He was about to jump out the window, until he was grabbed in mid-air by Ragman.

"You're not getting away this time," said Ragman.

Ragman tosses Vigilante to a wall.

"Black Canary, get Evelyn!" ordered Green Arrow.

Black Canary chases after Artemis When Vigilante gets back up, he fights Mr. Terrific and Green Arrow at the same time. With perfect timing and proper positioning, Vigilante dodges Green Arrow's punch, causing Oliver to hit Curtis instead. Vigilante runs away, but two arrows stop him in his tracks. Speedy and Arsenal had their arrows trained on him.

"You're done," said Speedy.

"Hardly," replied Vigilante.

Vigilante jumps out of the window and disappears.

...

Meanwhile, Black Canary was still chasing after Artemis. Artemis shoots an arrow at her, but Laurel dodges it. With Artemis' head focused on what's in front of her, Black Canary decided to use her sonic scream, causing Artemis to cover her ears as she is knocked to the ground.

"I heard about you. You betrayed Oliver," said Black Canary.

"He failed this city," said Artemis.

"But so have you," replied Black Canary.

Before Black Canary can catch her, Artemis uses another blinding arrow, blinding Black Canary so she can escape. When Laurel regains her eyesight, Evelyn was long gone.

"Dammit," muttered Black Canary. She taps into her ear-piece and tells the others, "She got away."

 _"Don't worry. We'll worry about her another time," said Green Arrow._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Arrow Cave, Lyla and Diggle were having dinner with John Diggle Jr.

"This must be strange for you," said Lyla. "You just discovered that we had a daughter who doesn't exist anymore."

"I know," replied Diggle. "I can't even imagine having a daughter."

"Mommy, what is Daddy talking about?" asked Jr.

"Another day, sweetie," replied Lyla. She looks back at John and tells him, "It doesn't matter whether we have a daughter or a son. You love him, don't you?"

"I do," said John.

"Then accept it," said Lyla, holding John's hand.

* * *

Later that evening, Laurel was going for a stroll in the city. To keep herself hidden, she wears a black hood and a pair of shades. She walks down an alley, but what she didn't expect was an arrow landing in front of her. Looking up, she saw a hooded black-clad archer swinging down towards her.

"Hi," greeted Laurel.

"Don't speak to me with that false tone," replied Black Arrow. "I know who you are, Laurel Lance. You're not even really the Laurel Lance that Oliver Queen knew."

"And you must be the Black Arrow," guessed Laurel. "Love the outfit."

"You may have everyone fooled, but you can't fool me," said Black Arrow.

"So, what? You gonna expose me to the others?" dared Laurel. "Do you think they'll believe you?"

"No," said Black Arrow. "I know they won't, but you can't keep up this charade forever."

"You know who I am. So, why don't you take off that mask? Gives us some real face-to-face time," suggested Laurel.

Black Arrow didn't say a word. She fired an arrow at the roof of a building and zipped herself up. Laurel Lance watches her leave as she smirks.

"Nice meeting you," she said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope it was entertaining. If you've watched the promo for Arrow 5x10, then I'm guessing what I wrote here wasn't a surprise. Still, I like to keep everyone guessing.**

 **Leave a review, please.**


	26. Legends of Tomorrow: Heroes of Today

**Ladies and gentlemen, buckle up, get ready. Things are about to get really crazy. It will feature some Captain Canary. Leave a review after reading, please. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Shoutout to changingdestiny40. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"Staying together is more important than how we stay together." - Scarlett Johansson, Captain America: Civil War**

Sara, Leonard, Lisa, Mick, Nate, Amaya, and Jefferson are currently in Central City looking for any signs that might lead them to Savitar's device. Martin Stein and Ray stayed on the Waverider to continue monitoring from above the skies. They have been patrolling for five hours and all they have accomplished is discovering places in Central City they've never been to before, as well as beating up a few metahumans. They interrogated them, but none of them have any idea where the device is.

"Any progress?" asked Martin.

 _"Still nothin'," said Sara._

"Are you even looking?" questioned Martin. "If I'm reading this map correctly, you and Mr. Snart are at the ice cream parlor."

"Leave them alone, Martin," said Ray. "Let those two lovebirds enjoy their time together."

 _"Why are we stuck on this scavenger hunt?" complained Mick. "I didn't even get to punch anyone."_

 _"Our goal is to find the device," said Amaya._

 _"You don't give me orders, girlie," retroted Mick._

 _"Can you two give it a break?" pleaded Nate. "World in danger. Can we please focus?"_

 _"I'm bored," complained Mick._

"Need I remind you that this is our final day to stop this menace before the President forces us to act under government supervision," reminded Martin, sounding distressed and worried. "I respect the President and his concern for the safety of his country, but if the past couple of years have taught me anything, the threat we are facing is beyond solving with the aid of the military."

 _"Just chill it, Grey," replied Jax. "Ray, can't you strap him to a vibrating chair? It's hard to focus with him yelling in my ear every five minutes."_

 _"Guys, I'm in trouble," said Lisa._

 _"What's the matter, sister? Someone put gum in your hair?" teased Leonard._

 _"No, I'm kidnapped," said Lisa._

"Then how are you still talking to us?" asked Ray.

 _"Because they want you to come," said Lisa. "I'm at the old warehouse on Rosewood Avenue."_

 _"What's the catch?" asked Leonard._

 _"They only want you to come," answered Lisa. "The seconds they see you with someone, I'm dead."_

 _"Leonard, don't do it," pleaded Sara._

 _"She's my sister, assassin," said Leonard, concerned. "If I have to die saving her, so be it."_

"But what if this is a trap?" wondered Ray.

After a brief pause, someone speaks up.

 _"I have an idea." It was HR._

"Should we take it?" asked Ray, concerned about letting HR come up with a plan.

 _"He hasn't failed us," said Cisco. "Yet."_

* * *

Leonard arrives at the warehouse on his own. He can see his sister tied up on a chair, sitting under a spotlight. He didn't rush to tie her up because he was expecting an ambush or something else.

"If you're trying to get the drop on me, don't bother," he said to anyone who might be hiding. "I did as you wanted. I'm here alone."

Coming out of the shadows is Killer Frost, Geomancer, and Tar Pit.

"Three against one. It would sound fair if all of you weren't metahumans," commented Captain Cold.

"Turn off your com-link," demanded Killer Frost.

Cold deactivates his earpeice.

"I heard of you, Snart. Boys in the streets say you're one of the baddest in town," said Geomancer. "You wanna show me why?"

"Settle down, boys," said Killer Frost. "We're here to strike a deal. No fighting without my say-so."

"Remind me why I should be listening to you?" asked Tar Pit.

"Because I'm Lord Savitar's right-hand woman," answered Killer Frost. "If that's not enough to convince you, I can freeze you until you shatter to little pieces, so remember your place, Joseph."

"What do you want, Frosty?" asked Captain Cold.

"Well, Captain Cold, I need you to do me a favor," said Killer Frost. "I asked Golden Glider here to do something for me, but she just fired her gun at me. So, I thought it's best if I ask the other Snart for some assistance."

"Let me guess. If I don't help you, my sister is a dead woman," guessed Captain Cold.

"You've played this game before," reminded Killer Frost, confirming his guess. "I need you to kidnap Tina McGee and force her to give us a special chip she's been working on.

"She's just an ordinary woman. Why do you need me?" asked Captain Cold. Immediately, he made a guess. "You're testing me. There's an angle in this that I'm not seeing."

"You're a smart man, Snart," replied Killer Frost. "Now, are you gonna get out of here or do I have to remind you of the cost if you refuse?" Killer Frost puts her hand on Golden Glider's shoulder and started freezing, causing her to grunt and cry out in pain.

"Alright," said Captain Cold, begging Killer Frost to stop. "I'll do it. But if you double-cross me, I don't care if you were once Barry's friend. I'm taking you down."

"Don't do anything stupid," said Golden Glider.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you," said Captain Cold.

The two siblings exchanged smirks before Captain Cold turns around and leaves.

Geomancer tells Killer Frost, "He still has his comm. He can call his friends."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Dr. Tina McGee was heading back to Mercury Labs' secondary building after a lunch break. When she walks past an alley, she is immediately grabbed and dragged into an empty lobby of a nearby building. When she comes to, she looks up at her kidnapper and recognizes him.

"Leonard Snart," she said. "What are you doing? I thought you were helping the Flash."

"Change of plans," said Captain Cold, pointing his gun at her. "I heard you're working on some new tech. Some hi-tech chip. I need it."

"That tech has not even been tested yet," said McGee. "Do you even know what it does?"

"No, but my employers want it, and they're offering me a lot to steal it," said Captain Cold. "Now, get off your butt and tell me where it is."

Dr. McGee stands up and speaks. "Dr. Heinrich Stromm. He keeps it in a safe in his house."

"Then maybe you don't mind if you walk me there," said Captain Cold.

Later, McGee and Snart were closing in on Dr. Stromm's house. Leonard taps into his earpiece and speaks.

"Okay, we're close to some old man's house," he said. "Now what?"

 _"Geomancer and Tar Pit are still tailing you," said Cisco. "Lucky for you, White Canary and Firestorm are also tailing them."_

 _"Something isn't right," said Vixen. "They let Cold keep his comm device. I think this is a trap."_

 _"Trap or not, we need to save Lisa," said Flash. "The hostage always comes before the mission."_

"Sounds so like you," replied Leonard sarcastically.

 _"Let's just stick to HR's plan," said Martin. "Hopefully, it doesn't get us killed."_

 _"Barry and the rest of Team Flash will handle the patrol in Central City," said Ray. "We just need to figure out what Caitlin wants. Keep up the act, Snart."_

"Aye aye, captain," replied Leonard.

"You're making a big mistake," said McGee.

"Just keep moving," said Leonard.

The two arrived at Stromm's house. McGee rings the doorbell. The door opens, but it wasn't Stromm who answered the bell. It was James Jesse, a.k.a. The Trickster.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Not you," complained Snart.

"Nice to see you, too, Coldy," greeted Jesse with a smile. "You must be here for the chip."

"I thought Snow wanted me to do the job," said Snart.

"She sent me here just in case you were planning something sneaky," said Jesse. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I brought my boy along."

Jesse escorts the crook and the scientist to the living room, where Axel Walker is having a cup of coffee while Stromm is gagged and tied up to his chair.

"Well, the man of the hour is here," said Axel. He stands up and removes the gag from Stromm's mouth. "Now, tell the nice man where the chip is."

"Never," resisted Stromm.

Jesse takes out his gun and points it at McGee. "I'd start talking if I were you, Dr. Storm."

"Actually, it's Stromm," corrected Axel.

"Alright, I'll talk," surrendered Stromm. It's upstairs behind a picture of me and my wife at the Bahamas. The code is 4412."

Everyone, except Axel and Stromm, walked upstairs and entered the master bedroom. Leonard opens the picture and found the safe. He punches the code and opens it. He found the chip. He slowly reaches for it and takes it out.

"Cool," he said, admiring the chip's flashy design. "So, Trickster, what's next? You kill me and take the chip back to the big boss?"

"I wish, but that wasn't my orders," said Jesse. "My orders were to keep you here until Killer Frost moves the device to the... oh, oh, oh."

Leonard's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oops, almost spoiled it there," joked Jesse, pretending feel bad about almost spoiling the plan but chuckles like his usual crazy self.

Leonard taps into his comm-link and says, "We've been played. Again."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

...

Outside the house, White Canary and Firestorm were fighting Geomancer and Tar Pit. Firestorm faces Geomancer, since he can stay away from the tremors by staying up in the air, while White Canary fights Tar Pit. Tar Pit turns into a tar monster and tries to catch Sara, but her agility and reflexes keep her from getting tainted. Firestorm was overwhelming Geomancer with a series of fire blasts. Geomancer decided to target White Canary. He pounds the ground and the ground below Sara was beginning to crack. Before she can be swallowed up by the Earth, Firestorm flies over and picks her up.

"Guys, what's the situation?" asked White Canary.

 _"We're checking the entire city," said Flash._

 _"Try every pickup truck you can find," suggested Kid Flash._

 _"I've covered three blocks and I haven't found anything," said Jesse._

 _"Keep looking," said Jay Garrick._

"Man, Caitlin's really good at hiding things," said Firestorm.

 _"Barry, you four keep looking and don't stop," ordered Oliver. "Supergirl, you're up."_

Out of nowhere, Supergirl makes a swift, hard landing. Geomancer was about to pound the ground, but Supergirl zooms over and pounds him several feet away, knocking him out. Tar Pit was about to transform, but Supergirl uses her super speed to kick him to the ground before it could happen. Tar Pit tried to get up, but Supergirl knocks him out cold with a punch to the face.

Supergirl then flies into the house, confronting Jesse.

"I think now would be the right time for a rescue," said Jesse, talking to someone.

In the blink of an eye, a white streak zooms in and swipes Jesse. Axel, Geomancer, and Tar Pit were also swiped away.

"Savitar," guessed Supergirl.

* * *

After telling Dr. Stromm to leave the city, Team Legends regrouped on the Waverider.

"I don't get it," said Ray, confused. "Caitlin asks Snart to steal the chip, but it turns out she was using that time to transport the device undetected. There's something wrong here."

"I think what's wrong is that how did she know that we would catch on this quickly," added Nate.

"She had to know that Supergirl was eavesdropping on every word Snart has with McGee," said Amaya.

"Savitar was there," added Martin. "He could've stolen that chip without any problem. Why ask an ordinary human to do something that a speed god can do in one second?"

"They never really needed that chip," said Jefferson. "So, why ask Snart to steal it in the first place?"

"She's playing another game here," guessed Sara.

 _"And you guys are playing it."_

The Legends were startled as they heard Killer Frost's voice through the com-link.

 _"It wasn't easy, but I manage to hack into your comms," said Killer Frost. "You're wrong. I needed that chip, but I already replicated it yesterday."_

"What's your plan, witch?" asked Amaya.

 _"Aww, that's hurtful," said Killer Frost sarcastically, pretending to feel hurt by Amaya's insult. "Forget about chasing me. I have every contingency planned. Team Flash can search the entire city, but they're not gonna find anything. You can interrogate any meta you find, but I didn't tell them anything you want to know. If you want me, you're gonna have wait until I make my move."_

"What about my sister?" asked Leonard.

 _"I'll keep her alive, for now, only so she can watch you all fail," said Killer Frost. "The whole world will see you fail. But most importantly, they will see The Flash fail. Have fun while you still can, because there isn't gonna be much time for that once the Age of Savitar begins."_

Killer Frost disconnects her line from the channel.

"She's good," complimented Mick. Everyone glares at him. Mick adds, "At being bad."

"First, she gets herself captured to steal the plans for the particle accelerator. Now, she forces Snart to steal something she didn't even need at the moment just to remove any obstacles that might interfere with the transport," recapped Martin. "Dr. Snow is truly a remarkable adversary."

"You say that like it's a good thing," said Jefferson.

"Of course, it's not," said Martin. "While I am as bothered as all of you that she is winning, I have to admit that I admire the way she combines her villainous demeanor and her brilliant mind."

"Team Flash is running blind. Team Arrow is busy in Star City. Where does that leave us?" said Sara.

"I can't believe I'm saying, but we can't keep going on with this," said Nate. "Killer Frost, Dr. Snow, or whatever she wants to be called, keeps messing with our heads and sending us in the wrong direction, and by the time we figure out we're being played like chess pieces, we're too late."

"So, we're just going to sit around and let her win?" questioned Sara, criticizing Nate.

"Of course not," said Nate. "All I'm saying is that the best thing we can do is pray for a miracle."

"As much as I hate to surrender, Mr. Heywood has a point," said Martin. "We should use this time to spend some quality time with our loved ones. Treasure the time we have until the imminent final battle for the fate of the world."

"My sister is held hostage by a devilish she-witch," reminded Leonard, concerned about his little sister. "I'm not giving up."

"We're not giving up," said Sara, putting her hand on Leonard's shoulder. "We're just using this time to smile while we still can. We'll get Lisa back, I promise."

Leonard looks at Sara for a moment. She was smiling at him. Leonard, however, didn't feel like smiling and continues to stare down. He pounds on the table in anger before storming away. Sara sighs, exasperated, before walking after him.

"And I thought I was a hot head," commented Mick.

* * *

After precisely sixty-seven seconds of arguing, Sara manages to convince Leonard to go out with her for an early dinner. They go to Big Belly Burger. By the time they show up, they met a couple of familiar faces. It was Wally West and Jesse Wells, arms locked.

"Hi," greeted Sara awkwardly.

"Hi," greeted Jesse awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sara.

"On a date," answered Wally. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Same," answered Leonard.

"Double date, the?" suggested Jesse.

"I prefer not," said Leonard bitterly.

"Excuse him. He's just cranky because his sister's kidnapped," said Sara.

"Shall we go?" asked Wally.

"Yes, we shall," replied Sara.

The two couples enter the restaurant at the same time, but split up to sit on different tables.

"So, my sister is in a difficult position thanks to the once good doctor Caitlin Snow and you think the best way for me to cope with this is burgers and fries?" Leonard questioned sarcastically.

"She'll be fine. Frost said she's going to keep her alive," said Sara. "I know she's in a bad situation, but at least she's still breathing. Right now, we have to spend as much time together while the world isn't a speed god's playground yet."

"You're scared that one of us will die so you want to have some fun with me while it lasts," guessed Leonard.

"The first time I lost you, I had just realized how I really felt about you," said Sara. "We never really got to enjoy each other's company, what with us always talking about Mick."

"Well, if it makes you happy, I'll go along with it," said Leonard.

"This isn't about me. It's about you," said Sara. "I understand what it's like to worry about your sister, but after everything I've been through, I learned that we need to be patient. We'll save Lisa, but we can't just rush into danger like a wild animal. Right now..." Sara takes both of Leonard's hands in an affectionate way. "...let's enjoy this moment."

Leonard cracked a smile. "If that's how you want to play it, assassin, I'll humor you."

Sara's smile widened.

"Since we're trying to heal internal wounds, how about you and your sister?" said Leonard. "I've seen how you look at her. You're not exactly smiling."

"She's been acting... different," said Sara. "Last night, I asked her if she wanted to go clubbing, but she said she wasn't interested. It's not like her to refuse spending time with me."

"Well, she did just come back from the dead," said Leonard. "I felt a bit uneasy when I got back, but I just let time fly by and I was myself again."

"I'm just worried," said Sara. "What if she's not the same Laurel I knew?"

"Even if death has changed her, she's still your sister. You should be happy for that," said Leonard. "Just give it time, Sara. Sooner or later, you two will be thick as thieves like before."

"Ooo, I see what you did there," replied Sara.

...

After they were finished eating, Leonard suggested they head to the Santini Crime Family Casino. The sight of Leonard Snart made every person in the casino pause. Leonard points his Cold Gun at the bartender and forces him to serve a couple of glasses for him and Sara. The two clinked their glasses and drank. Their moment was interrupted when the owner of the casino shows up.

"Leonard Snart," said Frank Santini with disdain. "Never thought I'd see your ugly face here again."

"On the contrary, he's as cute as a baby polar bear," said Sara, defending Leonard.

"On who is this lovely lady?" asked Frank.

"Sara Lance. Assassin by trade," introduced Sara.

"Prove it," dared Frank, signaling one thug after Sara.

When the thug puts his hand on Sara's arm, the assassin responds by twisting the thug's arm, kicks him in the gut, and knocks him down with a double kick to the face. Leonard smiled, impressed. Santini and his gang were clearly stunned.

"Impressed?" asked Sara, smiling.

"I think I'd like to put you on my payroll," replied Frank.

"Sorry, I've been snagged by the most charming rogue on the planet," said Sara, striking Leonard's chin with her finger in a flirtatious way.

"Well, if you change your mind, here's my number," said Frank, giving Sara a card with his phone number on it.

Sara takes the card and immediately rips it into two.

"It was just an offer," said Frank.

"Don't need one," said Sara.

"You looking for a fight, girlie?" asked one of Frank's men.

"I think I am," said Sara. "Leonard, would you be a dear and hold my glass for me?"

"Gladly," replied Leonard.

While Leonard keeps Sara's glass full, Sara and Santini's entire gang started brawling. Sara shows how she earned the title "assassin" by making quick work of every man coming after him, making them look like minimum-wage cops. From spin kicks to kicks from an up-side down stand, no one can even land a hit on the White Canary. Leonard just drank and watch, very impressed by Sara's skill.

When more thugs came from the back door, Sara grabs her glass and Leonard and flees the casino. The two ran until they escaped the sight of Santini's men.

Sara drinks what's left in her glass and throws the glass to the ground, pumped up.

"That was fun," said Sara.

"Would've been a lot more fun if I was part of it," said Leonard.

"But I can you enjoyed the show," said Sara.

"Watching you at work is like watching a Christopher Nolan masterpiece. You never get tired of it," said Leonard with a smile.

Sara puts her arm around Leonard and pulls him in a for a kiss. She puts her other arm around him as she deepens the kiss. Leonard further deepens the kiss by putting his hand behind Sara's hand, pulling her closer. While they kissed with all their heart, they get a call from their com-links. They activated their earpieces while they continued to kiss.

 _"Guys, it me." It was Lisa. She was talking to everyone from Team Flash to Team Arrow to the Legends and Supergirl._

Leonard and Sara stopped kissing, surprised to hear Golden Glider's voice in their ears.

 _"Don't ask me how I was able to contact you. I just want you to know that I figured out how to stop Savitar," said Lisa. "I can also tell you where the device is."_

* * *

Captain Cold and White Canary return to the hanger and regrouped with the others. They are now discussing about Lisa's message.

"Now that we know where they are and how we can stop Savitar, we can end this tonight," said Green Arrow. "We all need to be there." He turns around and looks at the "Geek Squad" at the computer table and says, "That includes you too, Cisco."

Cisco's eyes widened, surprised by the invite.

"Or should I say Vibe," added Green Arrow.

"But I'm needed here," said Cisco.

"I think I can manage just fine on my own," said Felicity. "We need every muscle we have."

"Don't be too overconfident. Savitar will likely have an army guarding the device," said Green Arrow. "Just like Caitlin said, she planned for everything, and that involves the event we interfere with the activation of the device."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Jefferson.

"I'm not leading this fight," said Green Arrow. "Barry is."

Barry looks at Oliver, surprised, as is everyone.

"I thought future-him said not to trust now-him," said Heat Wave.

"We're going up against the God of Speed," reminded Green Arrow. "As much as I hate to admit this, that is beyond my depth. I can lead the attack against the army, but Barry will be leading us the whole way."

"That is a bad idea," said Cisco. "65-year-old Barry would disagree with this. I mean we know why we can't trust him."

Barry hangs his head again.

"I think we should give him a chance," said White Canary.

"You're only saying that because me and your sister are back," said Captain Cold.

"60-year-old Barry Allen sent us a warning so we can be wiser when the war comes," said Jefferson.

"Actually, he would be 67 by the time," corrected Martin.

"Should we put this into a vote?" asked Speedy.

"Oliver calls the shots. If he says Barry has to be in charge, then..." said Arsenal.

"I hate to be against the Flash, but I think I'd rather listen to the future," said Atom.

"Oliver, you may want to reconsider," said Spartan. "If not trusting Barry can help us win this war, then we should be smart about this."

"Everyone!" exclaimed Iris, causing everyone to stop speaking. "This is nuts. The end of the world is coming and you're all arguing about whether or not you should trust The Flash. Barry has had enough on his mind without all of you reminding him that he selfishly messed up the timeline. You all treat him like he's the bad guy here. Barry may have changed some things, but that doesn't mean he deserves all the blame. What he deserves is redemption. Saving the world from Savitar is his way to earning it. Barry wants to make up for what he thinks he did. Wouldn't we want to do the same? We've all made choices that affect everyone in our lives. When our choices lead to bad things happening, we do whatever we can to fix them. This isn't a debate. Oliver is giving Barry the leadership role he deserves, so I say we listen to him. He's The Flash, a symbol of hope, of light. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth. The question is, 'Will you?'"

Barry smiled. Iris looks at him and smiled back. Everyone else stayed silent for a while, thinking about Iris' words.

Supergirl speaks up. "Alright, Flash, what's your plan?"

...

Everyone started gearing up. Sara was arming herself with as many knives as she can fit in her outfit. She saw Laurel shadowboxing. She remembered what Leonard said. He advised her to give Laurel time. Sara, however, decided to go against his advice and approaches Laurel.

"Hey, sis," she greeted. "How're you holding up?"

"Just fine," said Laurel.

"Look, if something's bothering you, you can come to me," said Sara.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Sara," said Laurel bluntly.

"You haven't been acting like yourself," said Sara. "But I understand that death can change you. Just remember. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, sis," said Laurel, giving Sara a friendly slap to the shoulder.

Soon, everyone was ready to go. Before they could leave, Cisco stops them.

"Wait, guys," he said. "There's just one thing I need all of you to do." He pushes a button and the giant monitor shows a view of all of them, via a camera on top of the computer. "Smile for the camera."

"What?" asked Jefferson, confused.

"C'mon, guys. This is the big one," said Cisco. "People are gonna remember this day as the day all of you saved the world. They could use this picture as part of a memorial or something."

"Well, you heard Cisco. Smile," said Barry, agreeing.

"Uh, Stein, Jax, you guys need to... you know," said Cisco.

Jax and Stein merged into Firestorm.

"Should we cover our faces?" asked Thea.

"No need," said Cisco. "The picture stays with me until the day comes when people are ready to know."

Cisco activates the timer. Everyone had ten seconds to ready their smiles until the camera flashes.

"Everyone say 'cheese,'" said Cisco.

"Cheese!" Everyone said as the camera flashed.

"Oh, I actually just thought of a name for our team," said Cisco. "How about... Justice League?"

"No!" everyone responded.

Cisco simply turns around in awkward fashion and returns to the computer.

"Actually, I kinda like it," said Felicity.

Everyone turns to leave. However, Joe stopped his son so they can talk.

"Look, Wally, I have something to say," he said.

"Dad, I know. I promise I'll be careful," interrupted Wally.

"It's not that," said Joe. "Look, when you first got these powers, I didn't really want you to go out there. I was scared about losing you, but I didn't talk to you about it because I knew I couldn't stop you from helping people. You've done a lot of good since your first run and everyone in Central City is happy to have you out on the streets risking your neck to protect them, including me. What I'm trying to say is... I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad," said Wally, smiling.

"Now go out there and kick ass, son," said Joe.

Wally gives his dad and his sister a hug before he leaves.

"Good luck, Kid Flash," said Iris.

* * *

The Flash and his allies arrived at an abandoned research facility miles outside of Central City.

"What is this place?" asked Speedy.

"Ted Kord's old laboratory," answered Green Arrow. "It was shut down twelve years ago."

"And they didn't take it down, why?" asked Heat Wave.

"Safe to say it was just forgotten," said Captain Cold.

"Perfect place to hide a device you don't want found," commented Firestorm.

"Barry, are you sure we can talk Caitlin into coming back with us?" questioned Atom.

"Why are you guys all losing hope on her?" asked Flash.

"She did try to turn my arms into two frozen bread sticks," reminded Jesse Quick.

"This is Caitlin we're talking about. I trust her," said Flash.

"Like we should trust you?" retorted Vibe.

"That's enough, Cisco," said Supergirl. "The way you all treat Barry is kinda like how you treat an alien. Being judgmental. Sometimes, I wonder why you all immediately trusted me."

"We trust you because trusts you," said Green Arrow. "If he trusts you enough to bring you here and fight with us, then that's good enough for me."

Before they could enter, the front doors were kicked open. Killer Frost shows herself.

"Hi," greeted Killer Frost. "Of course, Lisa would call you after she got away."

"Where is she?" asked Captain Cold, pointing his gun at Killer Frost.

"She tried to take back her Gold Gun, but she wasn't so lucky," answered Killer Frost. "Don't worry. She's inside, still breathing."

"Caitlin," said Flash, stepping forward.

"Do we have to through this again, Flash?" complained Killer Frost. "I'm not Caitlin anymore."

"I won't give up on you. Never," said Flash.

"Well, then let's make this interesting," said Killer Frost.

The ice-powered metahuman steps back inside, allowing her fellow metahumans to step out into the open. There was Peek-a-Boo, Geomancer, Tar Pit, Tokamak, and Double Down.

"Five against eighteen? Are you even trying?" mocked Cisco.

Suddenly, something breaks through the glass window of the second floor and makes a hard landing in front of the heroes. It was King Shark.

Diggle gets a call from Lyla. He answers.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

 _"King Shark escaped," answered Lyla. "He's at the old laboratory outside Central City."_

"Actually, honey, we're already there," said Diggle.

 _"Oh," reacted Lyla, feeling silly. "Then... don't die."_

"Copy that," replied Diggle.

"Okay, guys, remember the plan?" asked Flash.

"We fend off the metas while you and the other speedsters take on Savitar," answered Supergirl.

Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, and Jay Garrick race inside the laboratory, leaving the others to deal with metahuman army.

"Pick a partner and kick some ass," ordered Supergirl.

The heroes split up into teams and pick their metahuman. Green Arrow and Spartan team up against Double Down. Firestorm and Atom face off against Tokamak. Speedy and Arsenal take on Peek-A-Boo. Captain Cold and Heat Wave choose to fight Tar Pit. Vixen and Citizen Steel square off against Geomancer. Supergirl, Black Canary, White Canary, and Vibe take on King Shark.

Before the fight starts, a helicopter can be heard. Inside the helicopter was James Jesse and Axel Walker. The helicopter is piloted by a kidnapped licensed pilot. Axel was holding a camera, recording the events live to the people of the United States. Jesse, holding a microphone, looks into the camera and started talking like a reporter.

"Ladies and gentleman, we interrupt your originally-scheduled programming to give you... The Age of Savitar! That's right, ladies and gentleman. This the day where the God of Speed will rule the world. His fantastic device will transform all the people he chooses into metahumans. As for the ordinary people like us, we might as well bow down, because we have a new god in town. But now, we direct your attention to the ground."

Axel points the camera at the heroes and metahumans down below. Jesse continues to report. "The fate of the Earth will be determined by this battle, between the good guys and the bad guys. In case you're wondering who are the good guys, well, here's a hint. It's definitely not the giant shark with pants." Jesse laughs. "Well, on with the show!"

...

Inside the laboratory, the four speedsters looked everywhere for Savitar and/or the device. They regrouped in the lobby after they searched the entire building.

"Nothin'," said Kid Flash.

"Where do we look now?" asked Quick.

 _"Have you tried underground?" suggested HR._

"HR, you are a genius," replied Kid Flash with a smile.

The speedster race back down to the basement and found a secret hatch. They enter and found yet another underground laboratory, as well as the device. The dispersal device stolen from Mercury Labs was attached to a large machine the resembles the particle accelerator.

"It took years to complete the particle accelerator, yet Caitlin finished in a matter of days," said Flash.

"Glad you're impressed," said Killer Frost, walking out of the shadows.

"Where's Lisa Snart?" asked Flash.

Killer Frost pushes a button and turns on the lights, revealing Lisa, tied up in a chair.

"Hey, people," greeted Lisa, acting nonchalant about her current situation.

"Glad you're all here to witness history," said Killer Frost. "My master's triumph is at hand."

"I don't understand. Why did you need to transfer this when you could've just done it here?" asked Jesse.

"This lab is abandoned, remember? There isn't enough scrap metal here to even make a coffee maker," said Killer Frost. "So, I had to borrow some supplies from S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But how?" asked Flash.

"I tinkered with the security, remember?" reminded Killer Frost. "I had to build the device in Eobard Thawne's old spot, but it wasn't exactly the perfect place to activate it. Half of Central City would be totaled. As much as I would've loved to see that, I didn't want to kill you too soon. So, I moved it here."

"We're going to stop you," said Jesse.

"You guys forget. I'm not the big bad here," said Killer Frost.

On cue, Savitar speeds into the room, roaring at the faces of the four speedsters.

"Remember our deal. The Flash is mine. Kill the rest if you have to," said Killer Frost.

"Just be sure the device is set," replied Savitar.

Killer Frost rolls her eyes at her master's tone as she returns to the machine.

Before any of the speedsters can start running, Savitar immediately grabs Flash takes him for a run. Wally, Jesse, and Jay are also getting the same beating. Savitar runs all around town, pounding the speedsters as hard as he can and throwing them around like rag dolls. He leaves the two rookie speedsters and the elder speedster on the streets while he takes Flash to the pipeline in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Why not just kill me now? Isn't that what you want?" asked Flash.

"I have no intention of killing you, Flash. I need you alive for my plans," said Savitar.

"Then why are you leaving my fate in Caitlin's hands?" asked Flash.

"Just like her, I wish to see you suffer," said Savitar. "But that is all I am allowing her to do. She wishes to see you dead, but I don't."

"She can't be agreeing to this madness. She can't be," said Flash, hoping what he's saying is true.

"But she is," said Savitar. "You created Flashpoint. You changed her life. You created Killer Frost. You ensured her destiny as my angel of death."

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" asked Flash.

"You took everything from me, Flash!" yelled Savitar. "By messing with the timeline, you destroyed my future! I have traveled back in time to make sure my future is as it should be."

"Who are you?" asked Flash.

"I am the future, Flash," answered Savitar.

Savitar leaves Flash to lie around in his cell.

...

Savitar returns to the docks where he left Jay Garrick, but he wasn't there anymore. The God of Speed runs back to the underground lab. His presence startled Jay Garrick, who was about to start punching the device. Golden Glider was free and Killer Frost was the one tied up in the chair.

"We got company," said Golden Glider.

Jay was about to start running, but Savitar immediately zooms over and slams him to the wall repeatedly. He pins him to the wall as he prepares to strike him with his blade. Before he can deliver the kill, Golden Glider fires her Gold Gun at him, freezing him in place. Jay manages to vibrate out of Savitar's grasp.

"Thanks, kid," said Jay.

"My pleasure," replied Golden Glider.

"That's the third time my neck's been saved. I think I'm getting too old for this," said Jay.

However, Savitar manages to break out of the gold and swats Jay away, causing the speedster to crash into Golden Glider. Savitar then frees Caitlin.

...

Back outside, the fight between the heroes and the metahumans has escalated into a literal ground-breaking bout. The Trickster and his son are still filming from the helicopter.

Jesse continued reporting. "This is evenly matched, folks. Who will win? The costumed wackos or the big, bad meta gang?"

Green Arrow and Spartan dodge Double Down's playing cards until they can get close enough. Spartan takes out his gun, but Double Down knocks it off his hands with a card. Green Arrow gets close enough to engage Double Down in a fist fight. Double Down tried to fight, but his combat skills are inferior compared to Green Arrow's. Double Down gets punched, kick, and hit in the face with a bow. Double Down steps back and fires a card, but Green Arrow blocks it with an arrow. Spartan sneaks up behind Double Down and clocks him behind the head. Green Arrow finishes him with a punch to the face.

Firestorm and Tokamak exchange blasts, unable to hit each other. Atom uses his ion blasters, but Tokamak's energy blasts cancel out the ion blasts. Tokamak fires two energy blasts, but both his enemies dodged them. Firestorm flies towards him and grabs him, lifting him in the air. Tokamak charges himself and unleashes an energy outburst that knocks down Firestorm. Tokamak manages to soften his landing. Atom lands in front of Tokamak and punches him in the face before firing another ion blast. Firestorm gets back up, flies towards Tokamak with his fiery fist up, and delivers a hard punch that knocks out Hewitt.

Speedy and Arsenal keep firing arrows and keep missing Peek-A-Boo, due to her teleporting. Peek-A-Boo started firing her gun. The two young archers use their athleticism and agility to dodge the bullets. However, Arsenal gets hit on the leg, causing him to tumble. Peek-A-Boo teleports towards Arsenal and points her gun at his head, daring Speedy to come closer. Speedy couldn't make another move without risking Arsenal's life. Fortunately, Peek-A-Boo was so focused on Speedy that Arsenal manages to take out an arrow and knock the gun off of Shawna's hands. Arsenal kicks Peek-A-Boo in the stomach before Speedy kicks her in the face with a roundhouse kick.

Captain Cold and Heatwave fire their guns at Tar Pit, but they're doing little damage. Tar Pit turns into a giant tar monster and hits the two former criminals with force, knocking them down and causing them to drop their guns. Heat Wave manages to retake his gun and fired at Tar Pit. Tar Pit walks towards Heat Wave while the fire slowly does some damage. However, Captain Cold fired his Cold Gun behind Tar Pit. Leonard tells Mick to stop firing, letting the Cold Gun freeze the monster into a statue. To escape a frozen demise, Tar Pit turns back into himself, which gives Mick the opportunity to punch him in the face.

Geomancer repeatedly pounds the ground and tries to drown Vixen and Citizen Steel into the Earth, but they keep jumping out of the way before the cracks catch up to them. Using the strength of an elephant, Amaya stomps on the ground and causes Geomancer to lose balance. Citizen Steel, in steel form, runs towards Geomancer and hits him in the face, knocking him out.

Citizen Steel asked for a hi-five, but Vixen reminded him that he's still in steel form. Nate transforms back to normal and Amaya hi-fives with him.

Supergirl and King Shark have been engaging in a repetitive cycle. Supergirl fires her lasers at King Shark, but Shark jumps into the air to try and catch her. Supergirl flies higher and out of King Shark's vertical height. Black Canary and White Canary try their martial arts attacks on King Sharks, but to him, he feels like he's being battered by little children. Vibe fires a concussive blast, but it barely staggers King Shark. King Shark grabs White Canary and was about to bite her, until Vibe fires a concussive blast into his mouth, causing him to vibrate on the inside, releasing White Canary. Black Canary catches her falling sister. Supergirl flies up to five hundred feet in the air before flying downwards at a high speed. Seeing the alien's rapid descent, Vibe and the two canaries ran away from the shark. King Shark looks up just as Supergirl pounds him to the ground, literally pushing him several feet within the Earth. She punches the shark in the face repeatedly. She then raises her two hands in the air and pounds on the shark's head like a sledgehammer, knocking him out cold. Supergirl flies out of the hole and rejoins her teammates.

Up in the helicopter, Jesse and Axel were both booing at the heroes. Jesse looks at the camera and says, "Look like the bad guys have taken a dive. Oh, well, we still have the Speed God and his right-hand woman. And may I add that she is 'as hot as she is cold.'" Trickster laughs at his own joke.

However, for the heroes, they saw Savitar come out of the lab with Jay Garrick and Lisa Snart, both unconscious at his grasp. Kid Flash and Jesse Quick arrive to see what has happened. They were badly bruised, but they can still run. Savitar comes out of the door and roars at the moon.

"Where's Barry?" asked Jesse.

Supergirl flies up in the air and listens for Barry.

 _"Kara! Kara! If you can hear me, I'm at S.T.A.R. Labs! Kara!"_

Supergirl immediately flies away and heads for S.T.A.R. Labs, leaving her friends against Savitar.

"I'm giving you one choice. Surrender now and your friends may live," said Savitar.

"Put my sister down," demanded Captain Cold, pointing his gun at the speed god.

"Put your weapon down or else," threatened Savitar, tightening his grip around Lisa's throat.

Captain Cold drops his gun.

Everyone started thinking about the right course of action. Suddenly, a yellow streak swoops in and frees Jay and Lisa from Savitar's grasp. It was The Flash. Supergirl arrived not too long after.

"For the record, I let him get here first," said Supergirl.

"You cannot win this, Flash!" yelled Savitar. "The device goes off in sixty seconds and Killer Frost is not an easy obstacle for you to sweep away."

"Flash, take me inside," said Black Canary.

Before anyone can blink, Flash takes Black Canary to the underground lab. Savitar was about to chase him, but Flash zooms out of the lab and gives Savitar a vibrating uppercut. Savitar sees that Flash has the Philosopher's Stone in his hand.

"Give me the stone, Flash!" yelled Savitar.

"Not a chance," said Flash.

In the blink of an eye, Savitar grabs Flash and was about to take the stone from him, until a beam of bright light comes out of nowhere and hits Savitar in the face, blinding him. The shining light was also blinding everyone who looks at it, but only slightly. Barry reacts fast enough and shields his eyes. When he opens his eyes, he saw Doctor Light, a.k.a. Earth-2 Linda Park.

"Doctor Light? What are you doing here?" he asked. "And how did you get back your suit?"

"Don't know," answered Doctor Light. "But whoever gave me my suit, she told me to come here."

"She?" wondered Flash. It wasn't long until he knew who it probably was. "Caitlin."

Flash was about to talk again when he saw Savitar looking at him, his eyesight returning to normal. Savitar roars at his face as he readies his blades. Flash responds by pointing the stone at Savitar and says, "Rafarkta Echuhana Mia Pazola!"

The stone glows brighter as Savitar collapses to the ground. Energy seems to be coming out of him and is being transferred to the stone. Barry is using the stone to steal Savitar's power. It didn't take long until Savitar loses his power entirely. He was no longer a speed god. He was just a powerless entity in a suit of armor. After the stone was finished absorbing his power, Savitar stays in a kneeling position, motionless.

Flash crouches down to look at the former speed god. He wasn't responding. He knocked on his head, but Savitar still didn't respond. Cisco found a pebble and threw it at Savitar. When the pebble made impact with Savitar's head, Cisco hid behind Green Arrow, afraid he would move. However, Savitar still didn't move.

"I think he's broken," said Cisco.

Suddenly, an icicle flies out of nowhere and pierces Savitar through a gap in his armor, surprising everyone. Flash turns around and sees Killer Frost. He was about to approach her, until a sonic scream causes him and everyone else to cover their ears, collapsing to the ground as their ears almost started bleeding. Everyone can see that the sonic scream came with visible sonic waves. Laurel Lance comes out of the door with a sly grin on her face.

"That's not our Laurel," said Green Arrow.

"It' Black Siren," said Cisco.

"Who?" asked White Canary.

"It's Laurel's Earth-2 Doppelganger," said Jesse Quick.

"She was playing us all along," added Speedy.

Sara collapses inside and outside. She thought she finally got her sister back, but she is now discovering that the Laurel Lance she's been trying to reconnect with has been an impostor the whole time. Filled with sorrow and rage, Sara takes out a knife and throws it at Black Siren, but, out of nowhere, a beam of gold intercepts the knife, turning into solid gold, causing it to fall before it hit the black-clad villainess. Everyone turns their heads to see Lisa Snart, holding her Gold Gun. She then points the gun at Sara.

"Lisa, why?" asked Captain Cold.

"I wasn't kidnapped. Caitlin invited me," said Golden Glider. "We had a drink, we talked, and she made an offer I can't refuse. The kidnapping was simply a ploy."

"She played us. Again," said Firestorm.

Golden Glider and Doctor Light walk towards Killer Frost and Black Siren. Killer Frost looks up at the helicopter and signals Jesse to bring it down.

Lisa looks at Leonard. "What do you say, big bro? You and me causing trouble like the good old days? Deep down, you know you're still a crook."

Leonard looks at Sara before looking back at his sister. "Not in your dreams, sis."

"Your loss," replied Lisa.

The helicopter lands. The four ladies were about to board it, until Flash steps in the way.

"Caitlin, please, you don't have to do this anymore," said Flash. "Savitar's gone. You don't have to continue on this road."

"You do know that I am the reason Savitar is gone," pointed out Killer Frost. "I never meant to help him. I wanted him out of my way. Being his right-hand woman means I get to work closely with him. I studied him. I studied the stone. I realized that the stone is how Alchemy can take away powers. Obviously, I couldn't do the deed myself because I'm too close to Savitar. So, I provided Golden Glider the information you all needed."

Killer Frost fires an ice beam at Flash, hitting straight in the chest, causing him to collapse due to a freezing heart. Killer Frost and her fellow misfits boarded the helicopter. Golden Glider fired her Gold Gun at the speedsters. She missed, but she managed to keep them on the ground long enough for the helicopter. Supergirl flies towards them, but Doctor Light hits the alien with a light beam, blinding her and causing her to crash.

Firestorm was about to take off, but Jay raises his hand, gesturing him to stay down.

"Don't," said Jay.

"But they're getting away," said Firestorm.

"Let it go, kid," said Jay. "We made it out of this battle alive, we should be glad for that."

"But what if they attack?" asked Firestorm.

"She won't," said Jay. "She's just making a getaway."

Sara, however, was still filled with anger from being played by the fake Laurel Lance. She takes Diggle's gun and started shooting. She manages to hit only the pilot and the control panel. Sara's last bullet hit Doctor Light on the shoulder. The damaged controls caused the helicopter to spin out of control as it descends to the ground.

Green Arrow tells Sara, "Get out of here!"

Arsenal grabs Sara's arm and pulls her away from the crowd before she starts another scene. Everyone watches as the helicopter continues to spin out of control as it heads for Central City. Firestorm and Atom hit the skies to catch it. Flash started running his way there.

...

Meanwhile, inside the helicopter...

Killer Frost manages to find a first aid kit and used a piece of cloth to cover Doctor Light's wound. Black Siren was trying to get the helicopter under control, but it was no use. The control were too damaged to keep the helicopter stable.

"Hey, blondie! What are you doing?!" yelled Golden Glider.

"I'm trying to land! What does it look like?!" Black Siren yelled back. "The steering can only slow down the spinning, but the gun shots damaged the controls. I can't keep this thing in the air."

"Well, crazy things do happen when we're all 'loopy' in the head," joked Trickster, laughing.

"What are we gonna do, dad?" asked a frightened Axel, holding on tight to his father.

"Prepare for landing," said Killer Frost nonchalantly.

The helicopter continues to spin and descend until in crashes on the streets of Central City. It rolled and tumbled as the people inside the helicopter tried their best to hang tight. Nearby civilians entered the nearest building for cover. The copter stopped tumbling just as The Flash showed up. He remained standing, waiting for anyone to come out of the helicopter.

 **Pretty long, isn't it? I have to be honest. It was my intent. I wanted the Savitar saga to end here. I hope this was entertaining. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Share your opinion and/or ask any question. After all this thinking and writing, I could really use some feedback.**


	27. Too Cold

**I hope the cliffhanger in the last chapter didn't rile you up. There's still more to come. Anyway, here's the new chapter. It's short, but it's my intent. I just hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special mentions (thanks for reviewing the last chapter): FamilyMagician, Dani91, saturnlights**

 **"Madness, as we know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push." - Heath Ledger, The Dark Knight**

A minute has passed but no one has come out of the helicopter. Flash slowly walks towards the flaming aerial vehicle. He saw someone climb out of the side door. It was Caitlin. She had a bruise on her head and her suit were slightly damaged. She uses her elbows to crawl on the road until she finally had the strength to stand on her two feet.

Firestorm and Atom were about to land, but Flash gestured them to let him handle it alone.

"Are you okay?" asked Flash, putting his hand on Caitlin's back in a comforting manner.

Killer Frost looks at Flash. When the speedster smiles at her, Killer Frost smacks him across the face.

* * *

Back in the hanger, Iris, Joe, HR, Harry, and Felicity used the traffic cameras to watch what has happened. Not one person didn't flinch when Caitlin hit Barry.

"She's mean," said Felicity.

* * *

Killer Frost steadies herself as she prepare for a battle, as shown by the cold smoke emanating from her hands.

"Caitlin, please, I don't want to fight," said Flash.

"That makes one of us," said Killer Frost.

"Wait," said Flash, showing her the Philosopher's Stone. "Caitlin, you knew the stone could take away metahuman powers. Why didn't you use it on yourself? Isn't that what you wanted? To get rid of it?"

Flash walks closer towards Killer Frost with the stone still in his hand.

"You don't have to walk down this path anymore," said Flash. "You can be Caitlin Snow again. You can come home. We missed you, Caitlin."

Killer Frost looks at Flash in the eye for a long time. She takes the stone and stares at it.

"You wonder why I didn't free myself from this curse once I learned more about the stone," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost sneaks her hand behind her back and creates a shard of ice. Killer Frost turns her attention back to the Flash and quickly jabs the icicle into his leg, causing the Scarlet Speedster to shout in pain. Citizens nearby gasped, horrified by the sight.

* * *

Iris and the rest of the team inside the hanger reacted the same way as the people in Central City.

* * *

Flash drops down on one knee as he clutches his hurting leg.

"The reason I didn't use the stone on myself is because I don't want to be free anymore," said Killer Frost. "I've embraced my powers, Flash. I've embraced who I am."

"But you don't have to be Killer Frost," said Flash, trying to speak through the pain. "It's not you."

"But I am," said Killer Frost. "Thanks to you."

Killer Frost creates another icicle and stabs Flash in the shoulder. The red-clad youngster once again cries out in pain. Killer Frost kneels down so she can look at Flash in the eye.

"You know, Flash," she started. "What you did, it wasn't selfish. It wasn't terrible. It wasn't immoral. You know what I really think about your little stunt? Unforgivable."

"Maybe," replied Flash. "But I'm not asking for forgiveness."

"Well, you're not getting any," said Killer Frost. "Cisco hasn't forgiven you yet, hasn't he? Has he ever said, 'I forgive you'? I thought not." She raises her voice as she aims her voice at Barry's com-link. "You hear me, Cisco? Why are you still fighting with The Flash? Dante isn't here because of him. Your brother is dead. Dead. So, why bother fighting alongside the man who is responsible for the death of someone you love?"

* * *

Back at the abandoned laboratory, everyone was listening in on Barry's talk with Caitlin through their com-links. Cisco heard what Caitlin said. His teammates looked at him to see his reaction to Caitlin's words. Cisco wasn't mad. He was conflicted. Just by listening in, he knew Barry was hurt. What Caitlin just said is like adding salt to the wound.

* * *

"What do you want, Caitlin?" asked Flash, still grunting in pain.

"As I said before, I want you dead," said Killer Frost.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Flash.

"I didn't say I want you dead now," said Killer Frost. "I want you to suffer as I have suffered."

"All I've ever done for you is treat you like family," said Flash.

"Ronnie's dead, Flash," reminded Killer Frost. "And Jay, he didn't exist. He played with my emotions, and it hurts. I have been hurt too much, Flash. I've decided to give up on love, so I can never be hurt again. But you still hurt me. You turned me into a metahuman. A killer. A monster. Just because I have accepted my powers, doesn't mean I have forgiven you. My entire life, all I've wanted was to help people. Whether as a bio-engineer or a member of Team Flash. But thanks to your little trip back in time, you've turned me into a vessel of death."

"I'm sorry," apologized Flash.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it," said Killer Frost. "You think that you can just take away my powers and hope things will finally get back to normal? I think not. You have to pay for your reckless actions, Flash. I will make sure of that." She stands up and walks in circles around Flash as she continued. "I will break you inside and out. I'll do more than just make you suffer physically. I'll make you suffer emotionally. I'll go after everyone in this world you care about. Lucky for me, I was your friend, so I know practically everyone you hold closest to you. There's so much I can do to them. I can hurt them, torture them, make them scream forever. Not only that. I'll make sure this city sees you as a failure. I want them to know that The Flash is no hero. But I won't tell them who you are. I'll make them turn on you by showing them the failure that your truly are." She kneels down again and raises Barry's head so he's facing her. "I will make sure you watch as I kill everyone you love. And then, when you've had enough, when your heart can't take the pain any longer, I'll be glad to put you out of your misery."

Killer Frost creates another icicle and thrusts it through Flash's abdomen. The speedster shouts in pain again as he collapses on his back, lying down on the road.

* * *

Iris covers her gaping mouth, horrified with how pain Caitlin is inflicting on Barry. The sight brought horror not just on her face but to the faces of her father, friends, and the civilians watching.

* * *

Killer Frost gets on her knees and stands on her two hands above The Flash, enjoying the sight of him in pain.

"Until then, enjoy your time at the hospital," said Killer Frost sadistically. "Here's a get-well-soon kiss from me to you."

Killer Frost leans down and gives Barry an ice-powered kiss, freezing his insides. After five seconds, she removes her lips from his. The Flash remains lying on the ground, shaking due to the pain from both the icicles and the kiss.

Killer Frost looks back at the helicopter to see Golden Glider, Black Siren, The Trickster, Trickster's son, and the still-injured Doctor Light coming out of the helicopter. They were all hurt, but still alive. The former bio-engineer rejoins her new allies. Atom and Firestorm land and were about to engage Caitlin's team in a fight, but the ice-wielding metahuman takes a hostage to prevent them from following her. Caitlin and her new team steal two cars, carrying a hostage in each one, and drive away.

Atom looks down at Flash. He tried to vibrate to heat himself up, but it only caused the icicles to sink deeper into his skin.

"We need to get him to S.T.A.R. Labs now!" said Atom.

"But how are we supposed to patch him up?" asked Firestorm. "None of us are doctors. That was Caitlin's job."

 _"Well, Caitlin is the bad guy now," said Felicity through the comm. "I'll get over there and see what I can do."_

* * *

Later that evening, Kara, whose eyesight is beginning to return, and Cisco return to S.T.A.R. Labs to meet up with Felicity, Ray, Jefferson, Stein, and the rest of Team Flash. Barry was on a gurney, unconscious and covered in bandages and tubes. Kara's eyes water at the sight of him. Cisco, meanwhile, didn't say a word, but it was clear that he's just as worried as everyone else.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Kara.

"We've done all we can," said Ray.

"But don't worry. He'll live," said Felicity, trying to sound sure when, obviously, she's not.

"Caitlin's the new big bad in town," said Cisco. "And she wants Barry gone."

"But first, she's gonna come after us," said Iris. "We're not safe anywhere."

"How 'bout you guys take refuge in another city?" suggested Jefferson.

"We're not going anywhere," said Joe. "Caitlin's gonna destroy everything Barry loves. His family, friends, and his city."

"So, what do we do?" asked a worried Felicity.

"We wait until Barry wakes up," said Harry.

"But how long will that take?" asked Wally. "I mean, look at him."

"An ordinary human would've died from all that," said Jesse. "Lucky for us, Barry is no ordinary human. He's a metahuman. He'll be fine."

Everyone in the room just looked at Barry, waiting for him to wake up. The Flash wasn't the only thing in their minds at this moment. They may have defeated Savitar, but Killer Frost is still at large. They know anyone close to Barry is an instant target. All they can do is hope that Barry will wake up soon. They may have won the battle, but they haven't won the war.

 **Killer Frost, the new main antagonist of the story. I know this chapter is a bit too intense, especially with how much Caitlin hurt Barry, but the purpose of this chapter is to further explore the tension between The Flash and Killer Frost. Leave me a review and tell me (honestly) what you think. I'd really appreciate it.**


	28. Mental Wounds

**This story is shifting to a new story. The Savitar saga is over, so it's time to give the spotlight to a new villain: Killer Frost. The exciting stuff will have to wait, but right now, we're just gonna read about the team coping with the recent events. You remember that Barry is hurt, right?**

 **Leave a review after reading, or send a PM, at least.**

 **Special thanks, for reviewing the last chapter, to CurlyGirl27, Dani91, BusyBunny, XWF1000**

 **"Criminy! We're jimmy-jacked!" - Amy Adams, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian**

Everyone returned to S.T.A.R. Labs hanger, except for Kara, who decided to stay with Barry until he wakes up. Just as Team Flash arrived, Oliver Queen slams his bow down on the table, expressing the anger he feels right now. He turns around and looks at Cisco with a look that can scare even Mick.

"Why didn't you tell me Laurel's Earth-2 doppleganger was here?" asked Oliver angrily.

"We wanted to tell you, but Barry didn't want to," answered Cisco.

"Why not?" asked Oliver. "If I had known about this, I would've suspected that the Laurel who walked in the bunker was not the Laurel I knew."

"Because you guys just lost Laurel," said Cisco. "Barry thinks showing her to you would only worsen the pain, especially since this Laurel is a homicidal maniac."

"I thought she was locked up in the pipeline," said Wally.

"She was. I checked the security cameras yesterday. She was still in her cell," said Cisco, heading straight for the computer. He goes through the security camera inside Black Siren's cell. To his surprise, she was there. "This doesn't make sense. The camera says she's still there."

Cisco kept watching the feed until he saw a Big Belly Burger bag delivered into the cell.

"Wait a minute," he said. "How would Kara know what Black Siren wants for dinner?" He switches the camera outside the cell. He can see Caitlin, normal Caitlin. His mouth opened, shocked. "Okay, now I'm just confused."

"Didn't she hack into your system?" asked Felicity.

Cisco's eyes widened at the realization. "She set up the footage, just in case we find out before she made the big reveal."

"Some information would be nice," said Oliver, still fuming.

"Well, on Earth-2, Laurel is a metahuman," started Cisco. "Instead of a sonic device, she has the powers to produce her own Canary Cry."

"Not only that. She's also pretty good at fighting," said Thea. "The way she took down Shawna. She was fast, strong, and left no openings."

"Superpowers and training. Bad combination," commented Cisco.

"For us, obviously," added Felicity.

"She's dangerous," said Wally. "She almost killed Barry."

Cisco started pulling up the pictures of the Caitlin's new team on the screen. "Killer Frost. Black Siren. Doctor Light. Golden Glider. Trickster. Trickster Jr. We might as well call them the 'In'-justice League."

"We're not calling ourselves the Justice League," said Jefferson, annoyed.

Cisco puts both his hands in the air in response, telling Jefferson that he'll stop.

"So, now we're entering a new war," said Ray. "Us versus Killer Frost and her gang of baddies."

"That's a recurring theme in our lives. We take out one bad guy, another takes its place," said Roy.

"Hey, where's Snart? And Sara?" asked Iris.

"After her little scene back at the lab, she's probably sulking in the Waverider," said Ray. "Can we blame her? We were all happy to see Laurel, but then we got fooled."

"As for Mr. Snart, considering his so-called 'relationship' with Ms. Lance, it's a safe bet he's trying to provide comfort," said Stein.

Oliver turns his back on everyone and leaves the hanger alone, clearly still distraught.

"Now, I feel guilty," said Cisco.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Waverider, Sara was in her room, sitting down on the floor with her head buried in her knees, letting the tears flow down her eyes. She thought her sister was alive and she was really happy, but now that she's discovered that the Laurel who came back to her was not really her sister, she couldn't contain her anger and sorrow. What made her feel worse was that she didn't suspect anything. She knew Laurel was acting differently, but she looked past it because she was too happy to see her alive. Not only was she angry about the truth of Black Siren, but she also felt stupid for being fooled.

Leonard stood outside her door for a few minutes. He was thinking about what to say to her. He thought about being smart about his ways of comfort, but then decided that talking smart isn't gonna help Sara get better. He asks Gideon to open the door. Sara raises her head when she heard the door open.

"Leave me alone," said Sara, burying her head in her knees again.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, I'm afraid," said Leonard.

The former criminal walks over to his "girlfriend" and sits down next to her.

"I know this is hard for you," said Leonard. "I don't even know what to say."

"Then why are you here?" asked Sara, still crying.

"Because I'd be a bad boyfriend if I just let you drown in your sorrow alone," replied Leonard.

"Is that what you think you are? My boyfriend?" questioned Sara.

"Not the point, Sara," said Leonard. "The point is you're not alone. Yes, Earth-2 Lance played us for fools, but you can't cry about this forever."

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how I feel," said Sara.

"No, I don't," replied Leonard. "But you're forgetting something."

"What?" asked Sara.

"Barry did bring back someone you love," said Leonard. "Me."

Sara raises her head and looks at Leonard, wiping the tears off her face.

"What? Am I wrong?" asked Leonard.

"Well, you did die just when I finally started to like you," said Sara.

"And I died just when I started to like you," said Leonard. "But I've been back for nearly two months and I can honestly say that everything's changed for me since. Are you telling me that me coming back from the dead doesn't mean a thing to you?"

"No, Leonard. Of course, it means something," said Sara. "The past month has been one of the best of my life. You and me... it's all I want right now."

"Your sister may be gone, but don't forget that you're not alone," said Leonard. "Don't worry. We'll find that vixen and make her pay."

"You just said 'vixen,'" pointed out Sara.

Leonard's smile grew wider, understanding the humor. "Well, what else should I call her? She hurt you, and I hate seeing you hurt."

"I just miss her so much," said Sara. "I may not have been the best little sister to her, but she has always been a great big sister to me."

"When you went missing for six years, how did she deal with it?" asked Leonard.

"She said that she never got over it. With everything that happened between her, dad, and mom, she couldn't move on," said Sara. "But then Oliver came home and, even when he was hiding his big secret, he was showing Laurel how sorry he was, how different he was. She finally started accepting reality."

"Well, what about you and me?" asked Leonard. "I'm not asking you to stop crying. I'm simply reminding you that I'm not going anywhere."

"For someone called Captain Cold, you really have a warm spot in your heart," said Sara.

"I can thank you for that," said Leonard.

Leonard puts his arm around Sara pulls her closer. The latter rests her head on Leonard's shoulder, accepting his comfort. Earth-2 Laurel may have messed with her, but now she remembers that she did have someone who can remind her that she's not alone. He's no angel, but he's no devil either. He's Leonard Snart, the man who showed her that love is crazier than she thought, and she loved him for it.

* * *

Later that evening, Joe drives back to his house with Iris and Wally. Iris wanted to stay for the meantime until Barry recovers. She felt like he's closer to her if she's home. Joe knocks on the door repeatedly, but no one answered.

"I guess Kara's not home," said Joe.

Joe opens the door and enters his house.

"She must still be with Barry," guessed Wally.

"Can't blame her," said Iris.

"Alright, start talking," said Joe, crossing his arms, looking at his children the way a cop looks at delinquents.

"What?" asked Iris and Wally simultaneously.

"First, you tell Kara that you're his friend, instead of girlfriend. Then we see wrecked cars in the hanger," said Joe. "You did something? What is it?"

Iris and Wally look at each other for a moment before turning back to their father.

"Kara likes Barry," said Wally.

"Really?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Scratch that. Kara 'loves' Barry," said Iris.

"And...?" Joe was expecting more explaining.

Iris hesitates for a few seconds before speaking. "I set them up. I made them go on a date to see if Barry will never leave me for someone else. He's disappointed in me. She's mad at me."

Joe sighs as he buries his head in his hand. He looks at Wally and asks, "You were a part of this, too?"

"Well, she is my sister," answered Wally.

"Iris, that was not a very nice thing of you to do," said Joe.

"I know that," said Iris. "And spare me the lecture. Barry and Kara already had their turns. I get that what I did was terrible. I hurt both of them. I have to live with that guilt."

"Did you talk to them?" asked Joe.

"Yes," answered Iris. "It didn't work. They're both still upset."

Joe sighs again. "I'm just gonna go to bed."

Joe walks upstairs, leaving his two children alone downstairs.

"Iris, what are you gonna tell him when he wakes up?" asked Wally.

"I've already said everything I have to say to him," said Iris. "Barry said he'll talk to me when he's ready. All I have to do is wait."

"And Kara?" asked Wally.

"She can hate me forever if she wants to. I deserve it," said Iris. "I'm a despicable girlfriend. Sometimes, I think I don't even deserve to be Barry's girlfriend."

"Why is that?" asked Wally.

"Well, for one thing, I have a list of guys I can cheat on any boyfriend with," joked Iris.

Wally raised an eyebrow, confused.

"But also because I didn't have a lot of faith in him," said Iris. "Kara is an amazing girl. I couldn't blame Barry for choosing her over me if he would. I guess I was just caught on the fear that something will come in between us again. I didn't want anything else to come between us."

"Well, when he wakes up and decided that he wants to talk to you, just tell him what you haven't said yet," said Wally. "Something that tells him that you do have faith in him, but it must be true."

Iris didn't respond. She just thought about what Wally is saying.

"Well, good night," said Wally, walking upstairs.

"Good night," said Iris.

Iris sits down on the couch and ponders on what she will say to Barry when he wakes up.

* * *

Meanwhile, a helicopter was making its way towards the island of Lian Yu. The person riding on the aerial vehicle is none other than Caitlin Snow. She breaks in to A.R.G.U.S.' secret prison. She kills every employee working there and made her way to the prison cell. One prisoner was asleep, but the sound of footsteps woke him up. He laid his eyes on his mysterious visitor.

"Slade Wilson, my name is Caitlin Snow." she is introduced herself. "We have business to discuss."

 **That's it for now. Slade Wilson is back, ladies and gentleman. He's my favorite villain in the Arrowverse, and since this is a mega-crossover story, I had to bring him back. Anyway, I hope this was not too bad. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it a lot.**


	29. Healing Wounds

**Remember the ending of the last chapter? Well, it's about to continue here, along with the team continuing to cope from the big fight against Savitar. Some of you may be wanting some action, but it's gonna have to wait. I love action, but even I know that I can't keep jumping at it without building up to it first. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to FamilyMagician, Dani91, XWF1000, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent." - Hector Elizondo, The Princess Diaries**

Caitlin Snow pushes the button that opens the cell that holds Slade Wilson, former A.S.I.S. operative and former friend turned enemy of Oliver Queen. He sits down on his bed as he looks at his supposed rescuer. He looks over at one A.R.G.U.S. agent with an icicle pierced through his chest.

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess. You're a metahuman," he guessed.

"Nice to know you've been following," replied Killer Frost.

"Why are you here, Ms. Snow?" asked Slade.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you your freedom," answered Killer Frost.

"Why?" asked Slade.

"I heard you have a beef with Oliver Queen," said Killer Frost. "Well, now that you're free, you two can settle your scores."

Killer Frost turns around to leave, but Slade stood up and said, "Stop right there."

Killer Frost stopped walking and slowly turns around, looking at Slade with her ice-cold eyes.

"If you want me in your little game, I need more details," said Slade. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing," said Killer Frost. "I have scores to settle with The Flash. He's a close friend of your old friend, if you must know."

"So, you want me to kill Oliver Queen to upset the Flash?" guessed Slade.

"You can do whatever you want to him. He's your problem, not mine," said Killer Frost. "But remember this, if you stand in my way..." Killer Frost fires an icicle, which slips just an inch past the side of Slade's face and hits the wall behind him. "I think you get the picture."

Killer Frost leaves as Slade turns around to look at the shard of ice wedged in the wall.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," said Slade.

* * *

The next day, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry finally wakes up. He moans a few times as he tried to open his eyes. The first person he saw was Iris, standing next to him, smiling. Clearly, she was happy to see him awake.

"How long was I out?" asked Barry.

"All night," answered Iris.

"I thought I'd be dead," said Barry.

"Well, Jesse did say that an ordinary person would die from all that," mentioned Iris. "But you're not ordinary, Barry. You heal fast."

"How's everyone?" asked Barry.

"Oliver and Sara are both hit hard emotionally. Kara stayed with you all night. Jay went back to Earth-3, but he told me to tell you that he believes in you. He knows you can save your city," said Iris.

Barry smiles in response.

"I'd ask how you're feeling, but you'd probably say you deserve all this," said Iris.

"I do," said Barry sadly. "But I'm alive and I should be grateful."

"Thank God for that, Barry," replied Iris.

"Wait, did you say Kara was here all night?" asked Barry, remembering what Iris said.

"Yeah," replied Iris. "When I came here, her head was resting on your chest. When I woke her up, she gave me an angry face before leaving."

"She still mad?" asked Barry.

"Obviously," answered Iris.

"Don't worry. She'll warm up to you eventually," said Barry. "Who can hate Iris West?"

"Supergirl, apparently," answered Iris, despair present in her tone.

"What about Caitlin?" asked Barry.

"Probably hoping she had some blood to suck off her finger," joked Iris.

Barry and Iris both chuckled.

"We'll get her back, Barry," said Iris. "In spite what she did to you, I have not lost hope. I was just afraid of losing you."

"You're not gonna lose me," said Barry.

"I just wish I can fully believe you," said Iris. "But I'm still scared."

"Iris, you know what we do threatens all of our lives," said Barry. "But we do it to protect people."

"I know, Barry," said Iris. "Being a part of Team Flash has been one of the best things that every happened in my life, and I'm not gonna throw it away."

"Never forget. I will always need you," said Barry.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" asked Iris.

"I'm not sure yet," said Barry. "But that doesn't mean I want to stay away from you any longer. After what just happened, I think I need to spend more time with you."

"Well, when you're all better, let's have a cup of coffee at Jitters," said Iris.

Iris holds Barry's hand as she plants a kiss on his forehead. All Barry can do was smile at her.

* * *

In Star City, Oliver Queen sat on his desk, signing papers. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Laurel's Earth-2 doppleganger. When she showed up in the bunker, he thought he finally got her back. He noticed from the start that there was something different about her, but he overlooked it because he didn't even know about Black Siren.

Thea comes into the room and says, "Ollie, Susan Williams is... here." She noticed how depressed he looks.

"I'll be there," said Oliver.

"Or we can ask her if you can reschedule," suggested Thea. "You don't look good."

"I'm fine, Thea," lied Oliver.

"O-kay," replied Thea, pretending not to care.

Oliver enters the board room where Susan Williams is waiting.

"Hi," she greeted. Noticing the look on Oliver's face, she asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

"You want me to be honest? No," answered Oliver. "But I don't want to talk about it. Let's get this interview over with."

"Oliver, I'm not doing this interview if you don't feel like it," said Susan. "What's on your mind?"

"Susan, I know you mean well, but I have to focus on saving this city instead of my personal feelings," said Oliver.

"Is this about what this old friend of yours said?" asked Susan, remembering their conversation before their first kiss.

"No," said Oliver truthfully.

"Talk to me," said Susan.

Oliver hangs his head as he tried to find another version of the truth to speak. "A few days ago, someone else from my past returned. She... wanted to start things over, but I couldn't. Not only because of you and me, but because she... reminded me too much of Laurel Lance."

"You still lover her," replied Susan.

"I always have, always will," said Oliver. "And it hurts every time I think about her. I've accepted that she's gone, but recently... all the pain is coming back."

"Well, where is this friend of yours now?" asked Susan.

"I told her to leave, telling her I'm taken," said Oliver. "I know we're not exactly in an official relationship yet, but I had to tell her something to make her go away."

"Well, that could change," said Susan, putting her hand on his.

"Let's just get this over with," said Oliver.

While the interview starts, someone from across the building was watching them. It was Black Arrow. Using devices she planted in every room at City Hall, she listened in on every word of their conversation.

"Oliver Queen, you fool," she muttered. "You have no idea what game you're being forced to play."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse in Central City, Caitlin's new team were settling in. Trickster and his son were busy planning for tricks and gags they can use in the future. They were, however, discussing about this out loud, which was bothering the others. Everyone in the room silenced themselves when Killer Frost returned.

"Where were you?" asked Black Siren.

"Let's just say I found the key to send Oliver Queen to hell," said Killer Frost.

"Well, now what?" asked Golden Glider. "It's been boring being cooped up in here. When are we gonna go out and have some fun?"

"Patience, Snart," said Killer Frost. "Remember, I want to make The Flash suffer. And make his suffer, I will. Going after his loved ones and destroying his precious city is how I'm going to do so. But we can't just go all willy-nilly around the city and break everything in sight, even if that would be fun. I want to keep The Flash guessing."

"We'll, whatever you have in mind, I'm in," said Doctor Light.

"How's the shoulder?" asked Killer Frost.

"Getting better," answered Doctor Light.

"Well, then it's to get down to business," said Killer Frost.

"So, who are we gonna blow up?" asked Trickster, excited.

"We need to send The Flash a message, but we'll send him the message our own special way," said Killer Frost. "This plan will include casualties, but who gives a damn about that."

"I do," said Doctor Light. "I signed up for reward, not murder."

Killer Frost walks closer towards Doctor Light and tells her, "We're at war, Park. People are gonna die. I wouldn't have given you your outfit back unless I expected you to fight. If you can't stomach murder, then you can walk out of here and rob a bank if you want."

Killer Frost turns around and heads to another room. "Now I'm wishing Savitar didn't make me kill Mardon. He could've been useful."

Black Siren looks at Doctor Light and tells her, "You know. I've heard about you. You were one of the metas Zoom sent here to kill The Flash. Then I read about you trying to kill your doppleganger. Why is it that you still can't stomach killing?"

"That was so I could get away from Zoom," said Doctor Light. "Why do I have to kill to be a part of this?"

"Killer Frost wants to make The Flash pay," said Black Siren. "She hasn't told me why, but from the looks of it, she really wants him dead. But she wants to do more than just that. She wants to plunge this city into chaos. When there's chaos, there's death. She can't do it on her own. That's why she recruited all of us."

"She wouldn't have asked you to come if she didn't believe you have a killer instinct in you," added Golden Glider.

"You've killed a man before, didn't you?" asked Black Siren.

"That was an accident," replied Doctor Light. "I never killed anyone on purpose."

"We can arrange that," said Trickster. "I think it's time we take Miss Light-for-Brains here on a journey to the path of a true criminal."

* * *

At the Pentagon, the military is discussing with the President, via video call, about the situation in Central City. General Wade Eiling stands up and speaks.

"Mr. President, the three days are up," he said. "I am ready to send my men to Central City and get that little rag tag team of costumed freaks in control."

"General Eiling, I seem to recall that The Flash and his team have defeated Savitar just in time," said the President.

"That may be true, but we have a new threat," said General Eiling. He pulls up images of Killer Frost and show them to the President. "Her name is Caitlin Snow. Former biochemist from S.T.A.R. Labs. She's a metahuman. Just assembled herself a team of metahumans and some dangerous criminals." He then shows the President the footage from the battle at the abandoned laboratory. "Who is to say she isn't the next Savitar?"

"What are you suggesting, General?" asked the President.

"It's time we take action," said Eiling. "We can no long stand by and let this metahuman threat spead across the world. I would personally see through this myself. Keep that speedster and his deliquents under control."

"And if you can't?" questioned the President.

Eiling didn't say a word, but the half smile on his face remains.

"Then I should talk to them personally," said the President.

"Mr. President, Central City is a battlefield. I think it's best if you talk to them through a video call," said Eiling. "After all, I have been preparing for this since Harrison Well's science experiment."

"As you wish, General Eiling," replied the President. "Just be sure they cooperate. If they don't, lock 'em up."

"You read my mind," replied Eiling.

 **This may not be my best work on this story, but I promise, the action will start in the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	30. Between the Lines

**I was waiting until the end of the week to see if the new episodes in Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow might give me inspiration moving forward with this story. I've considered some parts, but I'm still planning it out. Anyway, here's the new chapter. As promised, there will be some action.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, Dani91, and XWF1000 for reviewing the last chapter. Appreciate it.**

 **"One day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you would be spared your pain." - Liam Neeson, Batman Begins**

Seven days have past since the death of Savitar. Barry has fully healed. Cisco, Felicity, and Harry are in the S.T.A.R. Labs hanger to monitor Central City and Star City for any signs of Killer Frost and her team. The rest of Team Flash stayed in Central City to help with HR's museum, while Oliver was still handling things as mayor in Star City, assisted by Thea. The former was still depressed about the truth behind the return of Laurel Lance.

Barry, however, didn't want to get back into the suit yet. Every night, he's having nightmares of every time Caitlin had hurt him physically and emotionally. He was traumatized. The person he had called a friend and considered as family went through great lengths to hurt him. Even after everything that has happened, he still couldn't accept it and it was hurting him. He stayed in S.T.A.R. Labs and only went out to spend some time with Iris. He refused to get in on the action unless it involves Caitlin.

Kid Flash and Jesse Quick have been rounding up criminals left and right and are being praised for their work, but everyone is still wondering where The Flash. Kid Flash simply told the public that he's still healing, which was only half a lie. Iris has been trying to get through to Barry, but he was too damaged. Kara chose to stay away from Barry because she didn't want to get in between him and Iris, still hurt by Iris' stunt.

Basically, Killer Frost's physical and mental assault on The Flash and Golden Glider's betrayal has left the team in cracks.

The only reason Sara isn't isolating herself from everyone due to anger and sorrow is because of Leonard, who convinced her to visit her father in Star City. The rest of the Legends had to leave after the Waverider detected an aberration in the past, but they promised they would return as soon as they were finished.

* * *

At the West household, Wally and Jesse were watching television, snuggled next to each other. Their moment was interrupted when Wally gets a call from Cisco.

He answers and puts it on speaker. "Hello."

 _"We got three simultaneous attacks in Central City," said Cisco. "Doctor Light is at Central City Park. Trickster and Trickster Jr. are at Central City Arena. Black Siren is at the bread factory."_

"Three locations, only two us," said Jesse.

 _"Don't worry. Captain Cold agreed to lend a hand," said Cisco. "He'll be dealing with the two tricksters."_

"I'll get Light," said Wally.

"And I'll get Siren," said Jesse.

The two speedsters get their suits and ran to the city, splitting up.

* * *

Thanks to a breach created by Cisco, Captain Cold arrives at Central City Arena. Luckily for him, he was seen as an ally of The Flash and everyone let him pass. He arrives at the basketball gym to see Jesse and Axel play basketball like father and son. Axel was currently the offensive player while Jesse played defense.

"Remember, Axel, keep your pivot foot perfectly still during a post up," instructed Jesse.

Axel spins left past his dad, unknowingly moving his pivot foot, and lays in the ball.

"Travel!" shouted Jesse. "You moved your pivot foot."

"Are you two done yet?" asked Leonard, annoyed by the sight.

"Give us a minute, Mr. Freeze," replied Jesse. "Axel and I are trying to make up for lost time. Before he followed in my footsteps, he wanted to play basketball."

"So, I just showed up here to stop nothing?" questioned Leonard.

"Oh, not at all," said Trickster. "There's a bomb in this building. And it's gonna go off in about..." Jesse takes out a detonator and pushes the button. "Thirty seconds."

Leonard taps into his earpiece. "Ramon, any chances you can track down the bomb?"

 _"Working on it," said Cisco._

 _"Do you have to address him by his last name?" asked Felicity. "He's a friend now, so just call him Cisco."_

"Get to work, blondie," replied Leonard.

 _"Sheesh. Where's Sara when you need her?" said Cisco._

Leonard looks back at the two tricksters and asks, "Aren't you gonna try and stop me?"

"Oh, no," answered Jesse. "We're gonna take our leave. You can stay here and die."

Axel and Jesse leave the arena, leaving Leonard to wait for Cisco and Felicity to contact him if they found the bomb.

 _"Found it. It's in the fire escape," said Cisco._

Leonard found the door to the fire escape and freezes it open. He found a bomb three times the size of a bowling ball. He only had ten seconds left. Leonard fires his Cold Gun at the bomb and freezes it just as the timer hit 1.

"Bomb's frozen," said Leonard. "Sure there isn't a second bomb?"

 _"We tried locating more, but there really is only one," said Cisco._

"Something's not right," said Leonard. "Why set up a bomb that can be easily located and not have a backup plan in case it fails? Jesse's crazy, but not stupid."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Central City Park, Doctor Light is scaring citizens away by firing her energy blasts at anyone and anything in sight. Authorities arrived, but she blinds them with a burst of light. Luckily for the civilians, Kid Flash has arrived.

"Figured you'd come," said Doctor Light.

"What are you doing?" asked Kid Flash.

"Training," answered Doctor Light. "If I'm going to get my reward from Killer Frost, I need to have the guts to kill."

"Her name is Caitlin Snow, and you're not going to make your first kill on this day or any other," said Kid Flash.

"Actually, I already had my first kill last year," said Doctor Light. "Accidental kill. Now it looks like my first on-purpose kill might be more special."

Kid Flash runs towards her and hits her, causing her to flip and fall on her back. Light gets up and fires her energy blasts at Kid Flash, but he dodges all of them. Kid Flash runs towards Light and, once again, knocks her to the ground.

"I can do this all day," said Kid Flash.

Doctor Light saw a little girl chasing a butterfly. Her mother was chasing her. Light smirked and fired an energy blast at the girl. Kid Flash runs towards the girl, hoping to intercept the blast. But he was too late. The blast hits the girl and sends her tumbling and rolling in the grass. The mother and Kid Flash rushed towards the little girl.

"Oh, thank goodness. She's alive," cried the mother.

Seeing Kid Flash distracted by the injured girl, Doctor Light manages to successfully hit the rookie speedster from behind. Light bombards him with a series of energy blasts. She made sure not to give him an opportunity to recover and run. Light puts her foot on his chest and aims her glove at his face.

"Say goodbye, Kid Flash," said Doctor Light.

Before Doctor Light can kill Kid Flash, she was knocked over by a yellow streak. It was The Flash.

"I thought you didn't want to get out unless Caitlin is out," said Kid Flash.

"Cisco called me," said Flash. "I told him I didn't want to go, but Felicity was too persuasive. Our two tricksters are now at the CCPD."

Light gets up, only to get knocked down again by Flash.

"That's enough, Light," said Flash. "Stay down unless you want your pretty face to stay pretty."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" grunted Doctor Light. "Frost told me you were feeling under the weather. I guess you had to make exceptions. I'm out of here."

Doctor Light blasts the ground and creates light so bright that causes everyone in the park had to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared, Doctor Light was gone.

Flash taps into his com-link. "Guys, Light got away."

 _"What was she doing anyway?" asked Leonard._

"She wanted her first kill," answered Kid Flash.

 _"In the middle of the day?" questioned Felicity._

 _"Everyone knows The Flash and his sidekicks run these streets, literally," said Cisco. "Why go out and kill someone at a time when there's a 99.9% chance a speedster shows up to stop her?"_

 _"Your old friend Snow must be playing another game," guessed Leonard._

"We just have to find out what it is," said Flash.

 _"Head to the dough factory. Jesse's there fighting Earth-2 Laurel," said Felicity._

* * *

At the dough factory, Jesse Quick was trying to avoid Black Siren's Canary Cry. She may not be able to cover her ears, but she could stay away from the sonic beams. She speeds out of sight and hides behind a crate.

"Come out, speedy!" shouted Black Siren. "You're boring me."

"First of all, my codename is Jesse Quick," said Jesse. "Second..." Jesse was cut when the crate she was using was destroyed by Siren's sonic scream.

"You amateur," insulted Black Siren, walking towards the fallen speedster. "You should keep your mouth shut if you're trying to hide."

Jesse gets up, but didn't run away. Instead, she chose to fight Black Siren in hand-to-hand combat. Raising her fists as she gets into her battle stance, Jesse throws the first punch, but Black Siren catches her fist and throws it back at her, hitting her in the face with her own fist. Black Siren pummels her opponent with a few punches and kicks before knocking her to the wall with her sonic scream.

"I'm guessing The Flash didn't teach you how to fight with your fists," mocked Black Siren.

"He's really more on brains than brawn," said Jesse, trying to stand up.

"So, why don't you just run along home?" questioned Black Siren before punching Jesse in the stomach.

"I'm not going home until I take you down," said Jesse, clutching her stomach.

"You're stubborn. I can respect that," said Black Siren.

"Why are you here?" asked Jesse.

Black Siren points to the machine. There was a device planted on it. There was a timer on it. There was only sixty seconds until the device does whatever it was supposed to do.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to get through me first," said Black Siren.

Jesse continued throwing more punches, but Black Siren was too quick, dodging and blocking her attacks. Jesse tried a spin kick, but was interrupted midway when Black Siren kicked her in the back, knocking her down again.

"You're a disgrace to that uniform," said Black Siren. "You're fast, I'll give you that, but that seems to be all you can do."

Black Siren unleashes her Canary Cry again. Jesse tried to cover her ears, but it was no use. Before Jesse was about to die of destroyed eardrums, Black Siren was tackled to the wall by The Flash.

Flash tells Kid Flash, "Take Jesse to S.T.A.R. Labs. I got this."

Kid Flash picks up Jesse Quick bridal style and leaves the factory. Flash looks at the device attached to the machine. The timer reached zero. He grabs Black Siren and runs out the factory, expecting an explosion. Instead, the device only blew up the roof and released a big puff of smoke.

 _"Barry, what happened?" asked Harry. "Sixty seconds have past. What did the device do?"_

"I was expecting a big boom, but there wasn't," said Flash.

With The Flash's attention occupied by the cloud of smoke, Black Siren uses her sonic scream on him and sends him flying down a hill. Barry crashes, but he was fine. He looks back at the top of the hill, but Black Siren wasn't there. She was gone.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry, Iris, Joe, Wally, Leonard, and HR communicate with the "geek squad" at the hanger while Jesse lies down on the gurney, recovering.

 _"How's Jesse?" asked Cisco._

"She's still alive," answered Wally.

 _"Thank god," said Cisco._

"Something doesn't seem right," said Leonard. " Our four baddies attack three different locations simultaneously, yet there didn't seem to be much on their plans."

 _"The two tricksters planted a bomb that we located easily. Doctor Light goes to a park for a random kill. And Black Siren, why would she target a factory that makes bread and plant a device that releases smoke in the air?" enumerated Harry._

"Well, Caitlin... Killer Frost... likes to play games," said Iris. "Maybe these random attacks are a message of some sort."

"Bomb at the gym. Attack at the park. Smoke in the air. What does it mean?" wondered Joe.

Everyone stops to think. Barry's eyes widened a little when he realized something. He looks at Leonard and asks, "Snart, was there anything else going on with Jesse and Axel at the gym?"

"Old man was teaching his little boy basketball," answered Leonard.

"Anything specific?" asked Barry.

"Well, when I walked in, he was teaching him about the pivot foot," said Leonard. "Why?"

"Park. Smoke. Pivot," muttered Barry. When his mind came up with a conclusion, he spoke what he was thinking. "Linda Park. Felicity Smoak. Patty Spivot. Caitlin's telling us who she's targeting."

 _"Wow," reacted Cisco. "Very clever of her. These attacks are like messages in big letters. The real meaning was in between the lines. Too bad for her, Barry is a genius. If we're lucky, we figured it out before she could execute her plan."_

 _"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Cisco."_

Everyone was surprised when they heard Caitlin's voice through the com-link.

 _"Just in case you geniuses solved my puzzle so soon, I decided to take a trip to Coast City yesterday," said Caitlin. "Don't worry. I haven't touched Linda. Yet. I wasn't gonna make my move until you figured it out, but since you have, I'll be knocking on her door. But that would be too easy. I want Barry to be there so he can watch me kill her."_

"Caitlin, please, don't do this. This is between you and me," pleaded Barry.

 _"I told you I would make sure that you suffer," said Caitlin. "See you soon, Flash."_

Caitlin hangs up, leaving Barry and his friends shocked.

"I have to get to Coast City now," said Barry. "Felicity, stay with Oliver. He'll keep you safe. Wally, I need you to go to Detroit and keep an eye on Patty."

"What about Jesse?" asked Wally.

 _"She's my daughter. I'll head over and keep an eye on her," said Harry._

Barry puts his mask back on and races out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Wait a minute," said Leonard, wondering about something. "The two Tricksters and the two dopplegangers showed up, but not my sister. Where could she be? Snow wouldn't have just left her without a job to do. Lisa hates not doing anything fun."

 **I hope this was worth the wait. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Ask a question or write a recommendation I can consider to add to the story. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	31. Coast City

**You guys wanna see Killer Frost in action? Well, you're gonna get it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, Dani91, CurlyGirl27, and XWF1000 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"Fear of death is what keeps us alive" - Karl Urban, Star Trek Beyond**

It took a lot of running but Flash finally made it to Coast City. He changes into his normal clothes in an alley before heading to the Coast City News Center. He approaches the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, sir," greeted the receptionist. "What can I do for you?"

"Linda Park. Does she work here?" asked Barry.

"Indeed, she does," answered the receptionist. "You'll find her on the fifteenth floor."

"Thank you," replied Barry.

Barry takes the elevator to the fifteenth floor. He walks around the office until he found her. Linda Park, his ex-girlfriend. The latter was surprised when she saw her ex-boyfriend.

"Barry?"

"Hi," greeted Barry.

Linda walks towards Barry and gives him a hug.

"I missed you," said Linda.

"Missed you, too," said Barry.

"What are you doing here?" asked Linda.

"Can we talk in private?" asked Barry.

"Uh, sure," said Linda.

Linda takes Barry to the editing room, which was currently empty at the moment.

"You're in trouble," said Barry.

"What do you mean?" asked Linda.

"Remember, Caitlin?" asked Barry.

"Yeah," answered Linda. "I heard about her on the news. I saw what she did to you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," assured Barry.

"I thought she was ordinary," said Linda.

"She is... was," said Barry. "Long story. What's important is that she's here in Coast City, and she's looking for you."

"Why is she after me?" asked Linda.

"She's targeting all of my ex's," answered Barry.

"And I'm one of them," guessed Linda.

"That's why I'm here," said Barry. "I'm staying here with you until we resolve this."

"If you want to," replied Linda. "But I have work to do. You can't watch over me 24/7."

"I know," said Barry. "That's why I brought these." He shows her a little box he was carrying. He opens it. Inside the box is the two gloves Cisco made for Linda when she was asked to pretend to be Doctor Light. He closes the box and gives it to Linda. "Do you remember how to use these?"

"I can try," said Linda. "It has been a while."

"Don't let these out of your sight," said Barry. "Where's do you live?"

"Trex Hotel. Apartment 14C," answered Linda.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hanger, Team Arrow showed up as soon as Felicity called. The former IT girl felt safer knowing that her friends have her back in case Killer Frost or anyone of her inner circle comes for her. While Thea and Roy practice with Diggle, Oliver just stood in front of the "geek squad," waiting for something to happen.

Someone was walking towards him. Using his peripheral view, he saw Iris West.

"Hey, Mr. Queen," greeted Iris.

"It's okay, ma'am. You can call me Oliver," said Oliver. "Barry told me about your three-list. I'm already taken."

"I'm not going to flirt with you," said Iris. "I just need some advice on relationships."

"And what makes you think I'm the best person to go to?" asked Oliver.

"You slept with Sara while you were dating Laurel," answered Iris.

Oliver tensed at the memory, but kept the stoic look on his face.

"It's okay. I've made a big mistake myself," said Iris.

"What did you do?" asked Oliver.

"I tricked Barry into going on a date with Kara to test his commitment to me," answered Iris. "It sounds bad, does it?"

"Not fully appreciating what I had with Laurel was bad. You not having a lot of faith in Barry is a whole new level of bad," replied Oliver. "Judging by Barry's emotional state and Kara's anger, I take it they weren't at all pleased with your stunt."

"From the looks of Kara, I can tell she just wants to give me a black eye. I've been trying to earn her forgiveness, as well as Barry's, but it's proven to be more difficult than I hoped," said Iris. "I mean Barry and I are hanging out again, but he still won't forgive me."

"I guess to him, there's a difference between 'water under the bridge' and 'forgiveness,'" said Oliver. "He won't forgive you for what you did yet, but he still wants to spend his time with you no matter what."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Iris.

"Patience," answered Oliver. "It's best to let things heal over time. When I returned from the island, I didn't choose to rush things with Laurel. I let things develop slowly until she and I can, at least, be friends again. It worked."

Iris didn't respond. She just stood still and let Oliver's words spiral around her head.

* * *

In the city of Detroit, former CCPD detective and now Detroit police detective Patty Spivot was at the coffee shop on her lunch break. While the coffee in Detroit was great, she still misses the "Flash" coffee back in Star City. She was currently waiting in line when she was suddenly whisked away by a red blur, startling everyone in the cafe.

Patty was taken to an empty alley where she faces a man in a yellow suit.

"Who are you?" asked Patty.

The speedster removes his mask. "My name is Wally West. I'm a friend of Barry Allen."

"Okay. Any friend of Barry's is a friend of mine," replied Patty, extending her hand.

Wally kindly shakes the lady's hand.

"I'm here to tell you that you're being targeted by a dangerous metahuman," said Wally. "Barry sent me here to keep an eye on you."

"I'm more than capable of handling myself," said Patty.

"Maybe, but this meta means serious business and Barry doesn't want to lose you, even if you're not together anymore," said Wally.

"Always caring. That's one of the reasons I like him," replied Patty. "Okay, Mr. West, I'll accept your protection. Can you just take me back to the cafe, please?"

* * *

After she was finished working, Linda returned to her apartment. To her surprise, the door was open. This confused her. She didn't give Barry the key to her apartment, just the location. She puts on the gloves and slowly walks into her room. She flips the switch, but, for some reason, the lights won't turn on. Linda tried to use her gloves to make some light, but, by accident, she fires an energy blast that destroys her flower vase.

"Shoot," she muttered.

"Not so easy, is it?"

The cold-toned voice echoed in her apartment. Linda points her gloves at the direction of the voice. The light emanating from the gloves managed to show her who is inside her apartment. It was Caitlin Snow, only she wasn't the brunette she met in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Hi, Linda," greeted Killer Frost.

"Hi," greeted a nervous Linda. "Love the hair. Fits with your powers."

"So, you've heard of me?" asked Killer Frost.

"Barry and I may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't browse through news articles from Central City to know how he's doing," said Linda.

"Speaking of Barry, where is he?" asked Killer Frost.

On cue, Barry arrives at Linda's apartment with a box of donuts. The sight of Caitlin made him stop in his tracks.

"Nice to see you made it," said Killer Frost. "I wanna be sure you're here when Linda says her last words."

Barry puts down the box and changes into his Flash suit.

Linda decided to put on a "tough girl" act. "You in trouble now, Frosty. There's two of us and one of you."

Barry looks at Linda. Linda just shrugs her shoulders at him.

Flash looks back at Killer Frost. "Cait, don't make me hurt you," he pleaded.

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to your ex," said Killer Frost.

Caitlin walks towards the door. She places the "Do not disturb" sign on the doorknob. She closes the door and locks it.

"Now that we have some privacy..." Killer Frost fires a pair of icicles at Flash.

Flash uses his speed and catches both icicles in mid-air. He tosses them aside before speeding towards Caitlin, slamming her towards a wall.

"Caitlin, please, just stay down," pleaded Flash.

Killer Frost did as Flash said. However, she started freezing the floors. Both Flash and Linda struggle to keep themselves balanced. Killer Frost walks towards Barry as she formed daggers of ice on her fingers. Before Flash can react, Killer Frost stabs him in the chest. The Scarlet Speedster clutches his chest as he collapses to the ground. This left Linda without a protector.

Killer Frost slowly walks towards the journalist. The latter stepped backwards with fear as she tried to keep herself balanced. When Linda bumped into the wall, she tried to blast Killer Frost with her gloves, but they weren't working. She started hitting them repeatedly.

"C'mon. C'mon. Work," she pleaded.

Just as Killer Frost raised her freezing hand, Linda accidentally unleashes a blast that hits Killer Frost, sending her crashing to a wall. Linda smiles and fist-bumps, congratulating herself. Remembering that Barry is in pain, she hurries towards the speedster, slipping along the way.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really," grunted Flash. "But don't worry. I heal fast."

Linda looks up to see Killer Frost getting up.

"You better heal faster. I could use some help," said Linda.

Linda fires another energy blast, but Killer Frost dodges it. Linda keeps on firing, but Killer Frost keeps dodging every blast. She even formed a shield out of ice to block a few blasts coming her way. Frost fires a trio of icicles at Linda. She rolls out of the way. Linda was about to fire again, but Frost freezes her glove with an ice blast. Linda had to remove the glove before the ice spread to her skin. Frost fires an ice blast at Linda's feet, freezing her in place.

Seeing this, Flash had to will himself to get up, despite the pain in his chest.

"You're resilient. I always respected that," said Killer Frost.

"Please forgive me for this," said Flash, taking deep breaths.

Flash started speed-punching Caitlin left and right. Caitlin recovers and trips Flash, causing him to fall flat on his back. Killer Frost was about to jab an icicle into his stomach, but Flash speeds away just as the icicle hit the floor. Flash speeds towards Killer Frost and slams her to a wall again. Killer Frost gets back up and started fighting back. She unleashes a series of quick strikes and high kicks, hitting Barry from head to toe. She then kicks him in the stomach, knocking him to a wall.

"Where did you learn all that?" asked Flash, impressed.

"Black Siren," answered Killer Frost. "She's got pretty good moves. I thought I'd learn some of them."

Killer Frost gets hit from behind by a energy blast. It was Linda.

"Forgot about me?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires a couple of ice shards towards Linda. Flash runs towards Linda in an attempt to stop the shards. He manages to grab one, but failed to catch the second one. It hits Linda beneath her collarbone. The young woman falls the ground in pain. Flash immediately tends to his wounded friend. When he turns around to look at Killer Frost, she disappeared, leaving him to care for Linda.

He races her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City, Susan Williams was spending the night working on her latest story and having a bottle of Russian vodka. Everything seemed quiet, until a stranger crashes in through the window. It was Black Arrow. Susan reached for her phone, but the archer knocks it off her hand with an arrow.

"Don't move!" yelled Black Arrow, aiming an arrow at the reporter.

"What do you want?" asked Susan.

"I want everything you have on Oliver Queen," demanded Black Arrow.

"Why?" asked Susan.

Black Arrow fired her arrow. It passed by the left side of her face and the hit wall behind her. It was a warning shot. Susan had to cooperate. She grabbed every file and photo relating to Oliver Queen and gave it to the archer in black.

"Thank you," said Black Arrow.

"Are you still going to kill me?" asked Susan.

"I won't kill you," said Black Arrow.

The archer kicks Susan to the wall and injects her in the neck with some kind of drug via a syringe.

"I'm gonna make sure you never bother Oliver Queen again," said Black Arrow.

Susan slips into unconsciousness. Black Arrow leaves the apartment.

 **I hope this was good. I'm really trying. Leave a review and tell me what you think, or send a PM. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	32. Chilling Breeze

**Buckle up, ladies and gentleman. This chapter is gonna be a wild ride. Drama and action from both Team Flash and Team Arrow. Please enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special mentions: XWF1000, Dani91. THX for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"I guess a girl has to grow up." - Nicole Kidman, Batman Forever**

At Star City hospital, mayor Oliver Queen arrives after receiving the news that Susan Williams has been attacked by the Black Arrow. He didn't care if anyone stepped in his way. He enters the hospital room where Susan is without permission.

"What happened to her?" Oliver asked the doctor.

"She's been drugged," answered the doctor. He shows Oliver the syringe. "We found this stuck in her neck. Whatever was in it, we can't identify. We're just waiting for the SCPD to come so we can give it to them for analysis."

"Well, is she gonna be okay?" asked Oliver.

"She'll live, but there is a... slight problem," said the doctor.

"Define 'slight,'" insisted Oliver.

"The drug is affecting her brain chemistry," said the doctor. "We don't know how it will affect her. I'm afraid we have to wait until she wakes up."

"Call me the second she wakes up," ordered Oliver before leaving the room, trying to contain his anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a hospital in Coast City, Barry was waiting outside Linda's room, waiting for an update on her condition. He gets a phone call. It was Caitlin. He answers.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Flash," greeted Killer Frost._

"What do you want?" asked Barry.

 _"How is our old friend Linda?" asked Killer Frost, pretending to care._

"I don't know," answered Barry. "But I know she'll make it. If you're planning on going after her again, you're gonna have to go through me."

 _"I did intend to kill her in front of you, but plans just changed," said Killer Frost. "I'll go after her again, but another time. Right now, you have problems in Detroit."_

"Wally's there looking after Patty," said Barry. "If you're trying to get me off the grid so you can kill Linda, it's not going to work."

 _"I don't make the kill unless you're watching," said Killer Frost. "After all, don't you think it's strange that Lisa Snart wasn't part of the 'sending the message' part?"_

Barry's eyes widened, realizing something.

 _Knowing that Barry's silence means he figured it out, Killer Frost says, "That's right, Barry Allen. Golden Glider is in Detroit to kill Patty Spivot. However, unlike me, she's not going to wait for you to get started. That trigger finger of hers must be itchy to just shoot that sorry wretch this very second."_

"Wally will defend her," said Barry.

 _"I figured you'd send him there, so I stole a little something from the military to deal with him," said Killer Frost. "You better hurry, Flash. For all we know, she's probably just about to kill your ex and your protege right now."_

The call ended. Barry remained sitting and thinks. He didn't know if he can trust what Caitlin says, but he couldn't stay in Coast City with the thought of Wally and Patty dying because he did nothing.

"I'm sorry, Linda," he said before speeding out of the hospital, getting back in his Flash suit, and making a beeline for Detroit.

* * *

In Detroit, Kid Flash was currently battling Golden Glider. She fired her Gold Gun left and right, making it impossible for the rookie speedster to get close. Patty Spivot was hiding behind a column, trying to stay hidden. She frequently peeks to see how the battle is going.

Kid Flash has been constantly trying to run towards Lisa, but her gun always almost hit its target. Kid Flash remembers something Barry taught him. He runs towards Lisa and vibrates. Lisa fires her Gold Gun, but the gold beam went right through him. Kid Flash steals Lisa's Gold Gun before hitting her, knocking her down.

"Not so tough without your toy gun, huh?" teased Kid Flash.

Lisa suddenly started giggling. "Of course, I can't beat you with just that."

Lisa takes out a cube and tosses it in the air. It releases a hail of kinetic needles on Kid Flash, impaling Wally from neck to toe. The speedster drops to the ground, suffering from excruciating pain. Patty saw what happened and gasped with horror.

"Courtesy of Caitlin Snow," said Lisa, taking back her gun. "Or as she likes to be called, Killer Frost."

Lisa turns her head and saw Patty. The detective takes out her gun, but Lisa immediately fires her Gold Gun and turns the gun into solid gold, causing Patty to drop it.

"Time to shine and die, CSI," said Lisa.

Lisa aims her gun at Patty and fires. Suddenly, a bright yellow streak zooms into the room and takes Patty away from the line of fire just in time. It was The Flash.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Patty.

"Hi," greeted Flash.

"Wally's hurt," said Patty.

Flash saw Wally's current condition. Golden Glider fires her gun again. Flash dodges the blast and takes Patty outside. He returns back inside the warehouse and runs towards Lisa, pushing her towards a column. Lisa gets up and fires her Gold Gun. Flash dodges every blast, so Lisa changes her strategy. She walks towards Wally and aims her gun at him.

"Your choice, Flash. Stop running or baby Flash dies," threatened Lisa.

Flash chose to stop running. Lisa smirked, feeling that she is in control of the situation.

"Put down the gun, sis!"

Lisa turns around and saw Leonard, aiming his Cold Gun at her.

"Cisco sent you here?" guessed Flash.

"After you told us where she is, I thought I'd pay her a visit," said Leonard.

"You won't shoot me, Len," said Lisa confidently.

"No, but after what you did, I wouldn't mind giving you the cold shoulder," said Leonard.

"Ooo, nice one," replied Lisa, amused by her brother's pun. "Or should I say, 'ice' one."

"Are we done with the ice puns?" asked an exasperated Flash. "Lisa, please, put the gun down."

"Make me," dared Lisa. "Any one of you make a move, Kid Flash will be no more."

"Why are you doing this, sis?" asked Leonard. "I thought you were beginning to enjoy the hero business."

"It was kinda fun, I admit," said Lisa. "But like I said, Frost gave me an offer too tempting to pass up."

"What offer would that be?" asked Leonard.

"A world of chaos," answered Lisa. "Criminals running rampant in the streets. Heroes struggling and falling. Society crumbling to piece. How can you dream of a world like that?"

"'Cuz I've seen a world just like it," answered Leonard. "Star City, 2046. If that's the kind of world Frost wants, I'm not going to let it happen."

"Aw, the White Canary's made my little bro soft," mocked Lisa. "I'm disappointed."

"Being a criminal may be a lot of fun, sis, but I'm not going back," said Leonard. "Mock me all you like, but Sara, she's right. I'm not the same man I once was. I may still be a crook in heart, but I don't have to be one."

"You fire that gun and I will fire mine," threatened Lisa.

No one moved a muscle. Lisa kept her gun pointing at Kid Flash. Leonard kept his gun trained on his sister. Barry didn't move because Lisa was staying alert in the event one makes a move.

* * *

Back in Central City, Cisco and Harry were in S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco monitors the city while Harry looks after his daughter. It didn't take long until she finally wakes up.

"Hey, dad," she said softly.

"Morning, sweetie," greeted Harry. "How do you feel?"

"My ears still feel shaky," answered Jesse.

Jesse tried sitting up. Harry gestures her to take it easy.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," said Harry. "You're still recovering."

"Dad, I'm fine. My ears hurt. That's all," said Jesse. "If I had any broken bones, they probably healed overnight."

"Guys, we got trouble!" exclaimed Cisco. "Break in at Iron Heights. Black Siren and Doctor Light just sprung Trickster and his son out of jail."

"I have to get over there," said Jesse.

"No, absolutely not," said Harry. "You almost died yesterday. I can't let you put yourself in harm's way, not this soon after recovery."

"Well, I guess Barry and Wally can handle it," said Jesse.

"Oh, actually, they can't," said Cisco. "They're both out of town."

"Then I have to run over there now," said Jesse.

Harry stands in his daughter's way, literally.

"You know I can just run past you before you can even blink, right?" pointed out Jesse.

"Jesse, I may have already allowed you to play hero, but rushing into danger after barely escaping death is just reckless," said Harry.

"So, what, you want Cisco to handle it?" questioned Jesse, crossing her arms.

"I would rather not," said Cisco, raising both his arms in the air. "I may be cocky at times, but even I know I'm not match against two experienced metahumans. Especially one who can blow up my eardrums and one who can fire energy through my heart."

"Cisco's a coward. Flash and Kid Flash are off the grid. I'm this city's only defense," said Jesse to her father.

"Hey, I have feelings, you know," said Cisco, offended.

Harry and Jesse glare at each other for ten seconds, until Harry finally says something.

"Go ahead," said Harry. "Just don't die."

Jesse smiles at her father before speeding out of the lab in her suit.

"Is she always that stubborn?" asked Cisco.

"You have no idea," said Harry.

* * *

Back in the warehouse at Detroit, no one was still making a move. Everyone in there still had their feet planted in the same spot for minutes and no shot was fired. Kid Flash remained lying down with the needles still piercing his body.

"Can we hurry this up?" complained Kid Flash. "I need a doctor, like, right now."

"Just hang in there, Wally," said Flash.

"You guys have been standing around for, how long has it been? Five minutes?" Kid Flash further complained.

"Just don't move," said Flash. "Lisa, just put the gun down and we can talk."

"You can try to reason with me, but it won't work, Flash," said Lisa. "Let's be honest, Len, I was never really much of a hero during our brief run. I just did what I always did. Steal, start fights, and kill anyone in my way."

"I can't change who you are sis, but I can change how you live your life," said Leonard.

"Put the gun down and maybe we'll talk," said Lisa with a smirk.

"Don't trust her," said Kid Flash, grunting.

Leonard started lowering the gun. Suddenly, someone came out from the shadows and tackled Lisa. It was Mari McCabe, a.k.a. Vixen. She wrestles the gun away from Lisa and kicks her to the ground.

The superheroine looks at The Flash and says, "Hi, I'm Vixen. You must The Flash."

"Indeed, I am," confirmed Flash.

Mari looks at the man in the blue coat. "You must be Leonard Snart. Heard you were here once."

"Detroit's a town full of trouble. My kind of town," said Leonard. "It still is."

Lisa started to get up.

"I assume that's your sister, Lisa Snart," guessed Vixen.

"If you think you're such a vixen, you should spend a day with my sister," replied Leonard.

Lisa started fighting Mari. She manages to get her gun back and whacks Mari in the face. Mari taps her totem and channels the power of a gorilla. With one punch, Lisa gets knocked back a dozen feet away.

"Wow," said Flash.

Lisa fires her gun at Mari, but she dodges the beam. Before The Flash can make a move, Lisa takes out another device that Caitlin stole from the government. It was a silver ball the size of a pool ball. She activates it and rolls it on the floor. Once it stopped, it releases mini-flares, causing everyone in the room to cover their eyes. When the flares stopped, Lisa disappeared. Flash races outside to see if she was close by, but there was no sign of her.

"She's gone," he said.

Captain Cold followed him outside. Vixen lagged behind because she was dragging Kid Flash.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" asked Flash.

"I can help with that," said Vixen.

Barry, Leonard, and Mari took Wall to the hospital. As they left, Lisa peeked from the front door, smirking. As it turns out, she never left the building. While the flares were keeping everyone busy, she hid in a closet and waited until everyone left.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Central City, Jesse Quick was currently at Iron Heights fighting Black Siren and Doctor Light. Their fight gave the Trickster and his son time to escape on their own. Black Siren has been screaming for the past fifteen seconds. Doctor Light has been covering her ears while trying to keep her distance.

"You should have stayed in bed, baby girl," teased Black Siren. "I almost killed you last time. What makes you think you have a chance this time?"

"That's the thing with us heroes," said Jesse, showing herself. "We're stubborn."

"Your stubbornness will be your doom," said Black Siren.

Black Siren unleashes another Canary Cry. Jesse runs away from the sonic waves and manages to get close enough to clock Black Siren in the face. Doctor Light comes out of her hiding spot and fires an energy blast, hitting Jesse in the back.

"You may be fast, but you're stupid," said Doctor Light. "There's two of us and only one of you."

Jesse stands up and runs away. Doctor Light faces the direction she ran. She didn't see Jesse run behind her and gets knocked towards a wall.

"One down, one to go," said Jesse.

The speedster turns her head and looks at Black Siren.

"Ready to die, girly?" started Black Siren.

"Ready to get you butt kicked?" replied Jesse.

Black Siren started screaming and Jesse started running

...

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco and Harry watching the battle using the security cameras.

"She can do it," said Cisco. "Barry's taught her well."

"That still doesn't make me worry any less," said Harry. "But I believe in her."

"You shouldn't put too much faith in her."

Cisco and Harry turn around at the sound of the chilling voice in the hallway. It was Killer Frost.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cisco.

Killer Frost fires an ice beam at Harry, freezing the lower half of his body.

"Why freeze me partly when you can just kill me?" asked Harry.

"Because Barry and Jesse aren't here to watch," answered Killer Frost. "Watching some die in front of you is a lot more painful than just hearing about it."

"So, I'm gonna ask again, why are you here?" asked Cisco.

"I'm here for you," answered Killer Frost, walking closer towards Cisco. "Call it a kidnapping."

Cisco turns around and looks at the fight between Jesse Quick and Black Siren on the screen. He then turns around and looks back at Caitlin.

"This was a setup," realized Cisco. "You wanted every meta out of here so you can get to me."

"You're a smart man, Cisco," replied Killer Frost, confirming his guess.

"You do know Cisco is a meta, right?" pointed out Harry.

"I know he is, but he won't hurt me," said Killer Frost. "I'm like a sister to him. He wouldn't even slap me if I insulted him."

"That cold look in your eyes have intimidated me even before you became Killer Frost," added Cisco. "Why are you kidnapping me?"

"Because I need you," answered Killer Frost.

"If you're trying to Cloud City Vader me, it won't work," said Cisco. "Watching a lot of 'good vs. evil' movies have taught a lesson. Being a bad guy never helps."

"I'm not trying to turn you to the Dark Side, Cisco," said Killer Frost. "I'm forcing you to come with me."

"And if I don't..." Cisco hovers his finger over the comm-link button, preparing to call someone.

"Touch that button and Jesse becomes an orphan," threatened Killer Frost, her hand aimed at Harry.

Cisco puts his hand away from the comm-link button.

"Now, open a breach and get us far away from here," said Killer Frost. "Try anything and Harry dies."

Cisco puts on his hi-tech glasses and opens a breach. He and Killer Frost disappear into it, leaving Harry frozen in place. He tried to reach the comm-link button, but it was no use.

"Great," he muttered.

* * *

Night time has come once again in Star City. It's at these times the Green Arrow and his comrades are patrolling the streets for crime. It's also the time that criminals like Vigilante and Prometheus are at most active. Unfortunately for Star City, they have a new murderous entity. Her name is unknown, but Team Arrow calls her Black Arrow.

Right now, Black Arrow is on the rooftop of City Hall. For some reason, she is having a strawberry smoothie.

"I don't think this is the best time for a snack."

The familiar disguised voice caught the archer's attention. She turns around and saw the Green Arrow, aiming his arrow at her.

"All this hard work can make a girl hungry," said Black Arrow.

"You attacked Susan Williams," said Green Arrow. "Why?"

Black Arrow picks up a file and throws it at the Green Arrow. He picks it up and looks inside. Inside it was information about Oliver Queen. There was even a photo of him in Russia, which was taken the year before he was found on the island. Other photos included the Bratva tattoo on his chest and an individual wearing a familiar-looking green hood with a bow and arrow.

"Disappointed?" started Black Arrow. "Well, you should be. Susan Williams never cared about you. All she wanted was to solve the mystery of Oliver Queen and share her discoveries to the citizens of Star City. She seduced you so you wouldn't be suspicious of her."

Green Arrow didn't say a word. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What did you do to her and why?" asked Green Arrow.

"I gave her a drug that will wipe her memory clean," answered Black Arrow. "When she wakes up, she won't remember anything. Her own name, the people she works with, and most importantly, you. You should be thanking me. She can't look into you any further if she can't remember who you are."

"Why not just kill her?" asked Green Arrow.

"Because I knew doing that wouldn't help me gain your trust," answered Black Arrow. "So, I kept her alive, but made sure she would never interfere with your life ever again."

Green Arrow didn't respond. He just kept on looking at the file.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'thank you,'" said Black Arrow.

"This doesn't change anything between us," said Green Arrow. "You may have helped me keep my secret, but you're still dropping bodies left and right."

"I am helping you purge this city of the disease known as criminals," said Black Arrow, justifying her reasons for killing.

"And killing innocent cops along the way," said Green Arrow.

"I've only killed five," replied Black Arrow. "If it makes you feel any better, I attended their funerals."

Green Arrow aims an arrow at her again. "You're coming with me."

Suddenly, a throwing star slices off the head of the arrow. Green Arrow and Black Arrow turned their heads and saw Prometheus.

"She's coming with me," he said.

"What would you want with me?" asked Black Arrow.

"You are protecting the Green Arrow, which makes you an threat to my plans," said Prometheus.

"Good to know someone actually believes I'm protecting you," said Black Arrow to Green Arrow.

Green Arrow tells Prometheus, "She and I aren't friends."

"Then you won't mind if I kill her," said Prometheus.

"Not gonna let that happen," said Green Arrow, aiming an arrow at Prometheus.

"I'm gonna let you boys handle this," said Black Arrow. "I'm just gonna finish my drink."

Black Arrow sits down and continues drinking. Green Arrow stands in between her and Prometheus.

"You want her, you go through me," said Green Arrow.

"Very well," replied Prometheus.

Green Arrow and Prometheus engage in another fist fight. Black Arrow drinks as she watches. The Emerald Archer and the mysterious killer were evenly matched in the first thirty seconds, until Prometheus impales his rival with a flechette. Green Arrow pulls it out of him and continues fighting. Prometheus started hitting faster and kicks Green Arrow down to the ground.

Prometheus approaches Black Arrow with his katana.

"Can't a girl finish her drink in peace?" quipped Black Arrow.

The archer in black puts down her drink and takes out her own sword. Green Arrow gave her a strange look, gesturing to her sword.

"I didn't feel the need to use a sword unless it was necessary," said Black Arrow, explaining why she never used it before.

Black Arrow and Prometheus engage in a sword fight. The fight was evenly matched for a while, until Prometheus strikes faster and knocks Black Arrow's sword off her hand.

"Clearly, you don't have a lot of training," said Prometheus.

"Another reason I never used my sword before," replied Black Arrow.

Black Arrow quickly fires an arrow at Prometheus. It hits him in his abdomen, but he was barely hurt. He just pulls it out and walks towards Black Arrow. Suddenly, he felt two arrows hit him in the back. It was Green Arrow. After a few seconds of freezing in pain, Prometheus pulls out both arrows from his back. Green Arrow and Black Arrow fight Prometheus simultaneously. Prometheus manages to hold his own pretty well, reacting fast and striking fast. He kicks down Black Arrow before directing all of his fury towards Green Arrow. He overpowers him and kicks him close to the edge.

Prometheus takes out an arrow and fires it at Green Arrow. It hits him in the shoulder. Green Arrow pulls it out, grunting in pain as he did. Suddenly, he started to feel dizzy.

"Jonathan Crane's fear toxin," said Prometheus. "I figured it would be the best medicine after your encounter with the one you call Black Siren."

Prometheus turns around, but Black Arrow was nowhere to be seen. Prometheus hops off the building to look for her. Green Arrow's vertigo causes him to pass out. Luckily for him, Black Arrow didn't leave the roof. She just hid until Prometheus left. She approaches Green Arrow, who was out cold.

* * *

Back in Central City, Jesse Quick returned to S.T.A.R. Labs to see her half-frozen father.

"Hi, sweetie," greeted Harry, speaking as if nothing is wrong with him. "How was your day?"

"I had Black Siren on the ropes, but Doctor Light blinded me and they got away," answered Jesse. "What happened to you?"

"My legs are frozen. You're a smart girl. Guess," replied Harry.

"Caitlin," guessed Jesse. Looking around, she notices something off. "Hey, where's Cisco?"

"Kidnapped," answered Harry. "Snow played us again. She needed every speedster away from Cisco in order to take him."

"Do you know where they went?" asked Jesse.

"They left through a breach, so I don't know," answered Harry. "Now, if you don't mind, I need help moving."

Jesse vibrates her hands and started cracking the ice. When Harry's legs are completely free, he almost collapses to the floor due to his legs feeling numb. Jesse helps her father steady himself. She sets him down on the gurney.

"Call Barry," said Harry.

Jesse walks towards the computer and pushes the comm-link button. "Guys, we're in trouble. Again."

 **I hope this was great. Things are getting even more intense. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	33. Attack on the DEO

**Here's the new chapter. Things are about to get wilder.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Shoutouts to FamilyMagician, Dani91, changingdestiny40, XWF1000, and CurlyGirl27. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"Always mind your surroundings." - Liam Neeson, Batman Begins**

Oliver Queen finally wakes up and found himself back in the Arrow Cave. There was no one there, but him. He still feels dizzy, but still tries to stand up.

"You look terrible."

The voice startled Oliver. He turns around and, to his surprise, sees Laurel, wearing her Black Canary suit.

"You're not real," said Oliver.

"No, I'm not," said Laurel. "But you've seen ghosts before. Shado. Slade. Tommy."

"This is fear toxin, not rat poison," said Oliver. "Why, of all people, would I be seeing you?"

"Guess you can't stop thinking about me," said Laurel with a smirk.

"I don't have to talk to you," said Oliver, walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me," said Laurel, walking after him.

"You're just a hallucination. I don't have to speak to you," said Oliver.

"Well, try closing your eyes and make me disappear," said Laurel sarcastically.

Oliver sighs, exasperated.

"What is wrong with you, Ollie?" asked Laurel. "Ever since Black Siren, you've been a lot more guarded than usual."

"Since you're just a figment of my imagination, you probably know," replied Oliver.

"I wanna hear you say it," said Laurel.

Oliver turns around and looks at Laurel for a moment before turning away again. "Not a day goes by when I don't wish you were still here. To see you... Black Siren... standing right in front of me, I thought my wish was granted. I was really happy to see you. But when she revealed herself, I felt like I was loosing you all over again. I know that just because she looks like you, she is not, but..." He paused, sighing.

"You really miss me, don't you?" asked Laurel.

"We all do," answered Oliver.

"Then I can see your problem," said Laurel. "I think you're seeing me because you're afraid of letting me go."

"I would never let you go," said Oliver. "You may not be here, but I will never forget you."

"And that's sweet of you," said Laurel. "But you need to snap out of it. Forget about me. I'm gone. You have three wars to focus on."

"I don't why I'm having this discussion with a hallucination," said Oliver, fed up.

"Because I'm not going away until you pull your head together," said Laurel.

Oliver didn't reply. Laurel walks towards Oliver and punches him in the face.

"You know the funny thing about your hallucinations? They hit you and you can feel it," said Laurel.

Laurel punches Oliver again.

"C'mon, Oliver. Fight me," dared Laurel.

Laurel punches Oliver again, but Oliver didn't respond.

"Have it your way," said Laurel.

Laurel kicks Oliver in the stomach and sends him crashing towards a table, breaking it. Oliver decided to fight back this time. The evenly matched fist fight was quickly interrupted when Laurel grabs Oliver's arm and throws him to the ground. She started pummeling him, until Oliver knocks Laurel off of him. Laurel grabs Oliver's bow and started firing arrows. He dodges every arrow, but each arrow damages something in the lair, including the computers and equipment.

Laurel fights Oliver up close again. He smashes his head on the computer twice before kicking him down.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Oliver.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into you," said Laurel.

Laurel dishes out quick punches and kicks at Oliver before knocking him to a wall with a roundhouse kick. She turns on her sonic device and unleashes her Canary Cry. Oliver covers his ears as he collapses to the ground. The sonic scream stops. Oliver turns his head to where Laurel was, but she was not there anymore.

* * *

The next morning, in some abandoned warehouse, Cisco was tied up into a chair, blindfolded and his mouth taped shut. He was currently asleep..

"Wakey, wakey, Cisco," called out Killer Frost.

Cisco didn't respond. Killer Frost walks towards him and pulls the tape off his mouth in an instant.

"Ow!" cried Cisco. "That hurt!"

"That's the idea," replied Killer Frost.

Killer Frost removes the blindfold, allowing Cisco to see. He tried using his concussive blasts, but nothing happened. He looked at his wrists and saw his power-dampening cuffs.

"You can't use your powers with those things on," said Killer Frost.

"Smart," replied Cisco. "I don't get it. All that trouble of murdering Barry's ex's, but all you want is me?"

"Whether or not Lisa and I succeed in our kill missions, the goal was always you," said Killer Frost.

"How do you do it? How do you keep getting the drop on us?" wondered Cisco. "You get yourself captured on purpose. You send Snart to a mine with no gold. You asked Black Siren to pretend to be the real Laurel. You send us hidden messages about who you're targeting. Again, how?"

"Just like you said, Cisco. I'm smart," replied Killer Frost.

"What do you want with me?" asked Cisco.

"You can open breaches to other worlds, and that's the kind of power I need at my disposal," said Killer Frost. "I need you to open a breach to Supergirl's Earth."

"Supergirl's Earth? Why?" asked Cisco.

"I need that alien out of my way," said Killer Frost. "She's powerful. More powerful than any threat we've ever encountered. So long as she is around, I can't accomplish my goal?"

"You mean killing The Flash?" replied Cisco. "Caitlin, he's your friend. Look, I get that you're mad at him for turning you into Killer Frost, but you chose to go down this road yourself."

Caitlin puts her arm on Cisco's shoulder and freezes it, causing him to shout in pain.

"You don't get to judge me," said Killer Frost.

"Why? Because I won't do what you're doing?" retorted Cisco.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you. A guy like you is much too good to succumb to darkness," said Killer Frost.

"How do you do that thing with your voice?" asked Cisco, curious. "Sure, the echoing makes you sound colder, no pun intended, but I don't understand the science behind it."

"Forget about my voice," insisted Caitlin, picking up Cisco's hi-tech glasses. "Now, I'm gonna untie you and take off your cuffs and when I do, I want you to open a breach to Supergirl's world. Try anything funny..." She puts the glasses on Cisco. "... I'll give Black Siren the green light to send your family to their graves."

"How did you become like this?" asked Cisco. "And don't say it's because of Barry. Why did you choose the side of evil? You're Caitlin Snow. I've known you long enough to know that you would never turn into this. Just because you have powers now, doesn't mean you have to use them to hurt others."

"Maybe I just like being bad," replied Caitlin bluntly.

Killer Frost turns on her comm-link, contacting Black Siren, before untying Cisco and removing his cuffs. For the sake of his family, Cisco did as Caitlin said. He opens a breach to Earth-38. He and Caitlin walk through it.

* * *

Back in the Arrow Cave, the rest of Team Arrow walks in to see a mess. Oliver was sitting on the floor with a depressing look on his face.

"I know you're upset about Black Siren, but that does not give you the right to just trash the place," complained Felicity.

"What happened to you?" asked Thea.

"Prometheus," answered Oliver. "He got a hold of Crane's drug. I got hit. I started seeing Laurel."

"Hey, we all miss her," said Roy.

"But something's wrong," said Oliver. "I ran a blood test to see if I can synthesize an antidote myself, but... there was no trace of fear toxin in my blood when I got back here."

"How can that be?" asked

"Black Arrow," answered Oliver. "I was hunting her down. Prometheus was doing the same. When I got hit, I passed out. She must've had more of the cure."

"So, how were you seeing this Laurel chick if you were cured?" asked Rene.

"I don't know," answered Oliver.

Felicity sits down next to Oliver and gives him a hug.

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"You look like you need a hug," said Felicity, trying to comfort Oliver.

"Felicity, I don't need one," said Oliver.

Felicity releases Oliver.

"I think it's just all in your head," guessed Felicity. "All of us, well... most of us understand how much you miss her. We can't blame you if you're hallucinating about her."

"So, are we on clean-up duty?" asked Rory.

"Apparently," replied Felicity sarcastically. "Except for you, Oliver. You need to lie down and clear your head."

* * *

Meanwhile, after taking Kid Flash to the hospital to remove the kinetic needles from his body, which hurt him a lot, Barry, Leonard, and Wally returned to Central City. They met with the others in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"So, all those attacks were just a distraction so Caitlin can kidnap Cisco?" asked Joe.

"But if it was, then why did Caitlin even go to Coast City if she wanted Cisco?" wondered Iris.

"To keep me occupied, I guess," guessed Barry. "I would've suspected something if she wasn't there."

"Smart girl," complimented Jesse.

Everyone glares at Jesse.

"Not that I condone her actions. It's just that she's really, really smart," said Jesse.

"Well, that's a big problem," said Leonard. "If she keeps us guessing with every move she makes, Central City is toast."

"This is my fault," said Kara.

"How can this be your fault?" asked Barry.

"I should have been here," said Kara. "If I hadn't let my personal feelings get in the way, I could've been patrolling the city and stopped her before she took Cisco."

"You can't blame yourself," said Barry.

"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible for this," said Kara.

"Kara, look at me," said Barry.

Barry takes Kara's shoulders and turns her so she can face him.

"I know what it's like to feel responsible for something horrible, but you can't let that feeling dominate you," said Barry. "Instead of beating yourself up, you just have to move forward. I mean, when the people in your world turned on you, did you just sit around and punish yourself? No, you tried your best to regain their trust. That's what I call moving forward. You made me feel like a hopeless loser. When Caitlin betrayed us, I blamed myself. I still do. But you, you're better than I am. You don't let your mistakes weight you down. You always stick to the skies and keep flying forward."

Kara thinks about what Barry said.

"You're a real symbol of hope, Barry Allen," said Kara with a smile.

"It takes one to know one, Kara Danvers," replied Barry, smiling as well.

"I just feel like an idiot," said Kara. "I was hurt and angry and... I just didn't know what to do."

"You're a strong woman, Kara. You shouldn't let these feelings keep you from doing what you do best," said Barry.

Kara smiled again. Barry smiled back. Once again, Iris felt uneasy seeing the two of them

"Should we give you guys the room?" joked Jesse, ruining the moment.

Barry and Kara glared at Jesse. Jesse puts both her hands in the air and turns away.

"Well, since Snow sabotaged our system and we can't locate her, the only way we can find her is by using our eyes," said Harry.

"Caitlin hid a device underneath our feet," reminded Wally. "I'm not sure we can find her hideout easily."

"I guess we can only hope that Cisco can contact us someway," said Harry.

HR comes into the room.

"Morning, everyone," he greeted. "Where's Francisco?"

"Have you not been paying attention?" questioned Iris.

"I was busy with the museum... so?" replied HR.

No one responded. They just turned their heads away from HR.

* * *

 _Earth-38_

At the DEO, J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers, and Winn Schott are overseeing Mon-El's training. He can hit hard, that's for certain, but when it to the "protect the civilians" part of the training, using cardboard cutouts as examples, he keeps on failing.

"Try again!" shouted J'onn.

"C'mon, J'onn. I've been at this for an hour. I'm hungry," said Mon-El.

"Fine. One more," said J'onn.

"Let's do this," said Mon-El, ready for another round.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off.

An agent speaks through the PA system. _"Director J'onzz, we're under attack!"_

"Looks like it's time to test your skills, Mon-El," said Winn.

...

When the four reached the main room, they saw a blue-clad young woman with white hair, shooting icicles and firing ice beams from her hands. Several agents were unconscious, twelve were dead. Alex takes out her gun and fires, but the ice-powered metahuman reacts fast enough to use an agent as a human shield. Mon-El rushes forward and punches the intruder in the face, knocking her down a few feet away.

"Sorry," apologized Mon-El, feeling slightly bad for hitting a girl.

"Who are you?" demanded J'onn. "Why are you here?"

"The name is Killer Frost," said the young woman, standing up. "As for why I'm here, it's because you people are familiar with a certain goody-two-shoes alien known as Supergirl, or should I say, Kara Danvers."

"Well, I'm afraid to disappoint you, but she's not here right now," said Mon-El.

"I know she's not," said Killer Frost. "But I need a way to destroy her."

"And you think we're just gonna tell you how?" Alex's tone tells Killer Frost that they're gonna give up easily.

"I know you won't," said Killer Frost. "But I love a good fight. So, c'mon, give me your best shot."

Alex fired more shots, but Killer Frost blocks her bullets with an ice shield. Killer Frost runs towards Alex and the two engage in hand-to-hand combat. Winn picks up his toy gun and throws it at Killer Frost, hitting her behind the head. Alex lands a few hits before kicking Killer Frost down.

"Thanks, Winn," said Alex.

"I'm sure you had that, but I just wanted to feel useful," said Winn.

Killer Frost gets up. She started creating freezing smoke with her breath, covering the entire room in smoke. While no one can see in the fog, grunts and bones cracking can be heard. When the smoke finally clears, six more agents are dead and Killer Frost is holding Alex Danvers hostage with an icicle directed at her throat.

"Let her go!" demanded J'onn.

"Not until you give me what I want," said Killer Frost, deepening the pressure of the icicle on Alex's neck. "A way to defeat Supergirl."

"J'onn, don't tell her anything," said Alex.

"I can't just let her kill you," said J'onn.

"Besides, if you let him let her kill you, Kara will kill us," said Mon-El, putting emphasis on "will".

"Tell her it's my choice," said Alex.

"I can't let this happen, Alex," said J'onn.

"If you're all going to keep arguing, I might as well kill her right now," threatened Killer Frost.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!" shouted Winn. "We'll do what you want. Just don't kill her. J'onn, we have to call Superman and tell him to bring some Kryptonite here."

"Are you out of your mind, Mr. Schott?!" questioned J'onn.

"If Alex dies, Kara will kill us before killing her," said Winn, also emphasizing "will".

"Winn, don't," pleaded Alex.

"I'd listen to them if I were you," said Killer Frost. "I know who you are, Alex Danvers. I've seen your sister. She's strong, brave, but a bit temperamental. Imagine how she would be if she lost her sister to a murderer like me."

"She would never become a killer," protested Alex. "It's not in her blood."

"Maybe not, but I'd like to put the theory to the test," said Killer Frost, preparing to stab Alex.

"Wait, wait!" shouted J'onn. "We'll do it."

"J'onn, don't," pleaded Alex again.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but your sister needs you," said J'onn. "Mr. Schott, call Superman."

"On it, chief," replied Winn, making the call.

Alex looks at Killer Frost with anger in her face. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"I think I do," said Killer Frost. "Besides, your sister is not the endgame. I just need her out of the way."

"What did she ever do to you?" asked Alex.

"Stand in my way of my revenge," answered Killer Frost. "That's all you're getting."

 **Killer Frost with Kryptonite. That spells trouble for Supergirl. You're gonna have to be patient to find out what's coming next. I hope this was great. Leave a review and tell what you think.**


	34. STAR Labs Museum

**If you're anxious to read about how Killer Frost plans to use the Kryptonite on Supergirl, that will have to wait. I like to take things slow (at times) and make sure the action is executed smartly (depends on your definition of the word). This chapter will focus on some drama. While I love action, drama also keeps me glued to the screen. Oh, and if you remember the S.T.A.R. Labs museum tour from 3x10, I hope you do. It's included here. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks Dani91, FamilyMagician, XWF1000, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power." - Jared Leto, Suicide Squad**

HR is currently giving Team Flash (and Kara) a tour of the S.T.A.R. Labs museum, while riding a segway. Harry, on the other hand, was told to stay in the cortex for unknown reasons.

"This looks nice," said Jesse.

"Who exactly is paying for all this?" asked Wally.

HR takes the team towards a middle-aged foreign woman.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Olga," said HR. "Olga, these are your co-workers and their friends."

"Da." Olga greeted in a foreign language.

No one understood.

HR laughed a little. "She doesn't speak English so much."

"Guess that explains why you asked dad to stay behind," realized Jesse.

"When will it all be ready?" asked Iris.

"It'll be ready soon enough, but opening day is at the end of the month," answered HR. "Not only will this be an excellent cover for S.T.A.R. Labs, but we'll be making a lot of money. Francisco will be happy to see his monthly salary rise to new heights."

As if on cue, Cisco arrives at the door. Everyone was shocked and happy to see him.

"Hi, guys," greeted Cisco.

"Are you okay?" asked Iris, concerned.

"My shoulder still feels a little cold, but I'm okay," replied Cisco.

"What happened to you?" asked Joe. "Why did Caitlin abduct you?"

"She needed me to open a breach to Earth-38," answered Cisco.

"My world? Why?" asked Kara. "Are my friends and family okay?"

"Yes, no one is harmed," assured Cisco. "But what she did do is get a hold of a month supply of Kryptonite."

"What's Krpytonite?" asked Iris.

"It's a radioactive mineral that weakens Kryptonian cells," answered Kara. "In other words, it's designed to kill Kryptonians."

"She's trying to kill you," confirmed Cisco.

"But how did you escape?" asked Wally.

"I didn't. She let me go," said Cisco.

"Why?" asked Barry, puzzled.

"She didn't say," said Cisco. "But I'm guessing it's because she didn't want a mole in her all-girls crew."

"All-girls crew? I thought she had Jesse and his son," wondered Snart.

"Not anymore," said Cisco. "From now on, it's just Killer Frost, Golden Glider, Black Siren, and Doctor Light. I was thinking of a name for them. How about... Birds of Prey?"

"Cisco!" everyone exclaimed.

Cisco raises both his hands in the air and shuts his mouth.

"Well, it's good to have you back," said Barry, putting his hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"We were really worried," said Iris.

Cisco eyes his surroundings. "So, nice to see HR is having a nice time."

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part," said HR, taking out a remote. "Ladies and gentleman, the pièce de résistance."

HR pushes the button and activates a hologram of Cisco.

 _"Welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs."_

Everyone was wowed. HR was impressed with his work. Cisco, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"I'm sorry... did you make a hologram of me?" asked Cisco, clearly bothered.

"Francisco, you made it perfectly clear you didn't want to be a tour guide," reminded HR. "You're not. You're a virtual tour guide."

"Guess what. That falls under the umbrella of 'not wanting to be a tour guide,'" replied Cisco, still bothered.

"On we go," said HR, pushing a button, ignoring Cisco's disapproval.

The hologram of Cisco continues. " _My name is Francisco Ramon. I wasn't always the esteemed engineer you see before you. It was my love of SCIENCE that allowed me to overcome my tough upbringing and join S.T.A.R. Labs. before our beautiful and handsome leader, Harrison Wells, stepped down. And hope my love of SCIENCE will inspire some among you to join the scientific community."_

HR pauses the hologram, awaiting a response. Some of his audience were amused.

"Wow," said Cisco, hiding exasperation underneath his tone.

HR feels flattered.

"Here's the thing. I don't sound anything like that," said Cisco, this time expressing how much he dislikes the idea.

All of a sudden, the hologram started saying "My love of SCIENCE" multiple times, but it was on a fritz. HR pushes the button on his remote multiple times, but the hologram kept on going.

"I think it's pretty funny."

Everyone turns around and saw Patty Spivot.

"Patty, what are you doing here?" asked Barry. "I thought I told Mari to keep an eye on you."

"I'm here to sign up for Team Flash," answered Patty.

"But why?" asked Barry. "I mean, I would love for you to join us, but Caitlin is targeting you. Central City isn't exactly the safest place for you."

"Maybe, but when you told me about Killer Frost's grudge against you, I just couldn't stay in Detroit with the thought that you might die and I'm not there to stop it from happening," said Patty.

"I was thinking the same thing when Golden Glider was after you," said Barry.

"Whether you approve or not, I'm here to stay," said Patty.

"What about your job?" asked Barry.

Patty's answer was "As far as my superiors are concerned, Patty Spivot is visiting Central City because S.T.A.R. Labs has the newest medical technology to heal her broken leg that she suffered against the criminal Golden Glider."

"You lied," said Barry.

Patty smiled, confirming.

"We would be honored to have you here," said Iris, expressing her approval.

"I... guess you're in," said Barry.

"Awesome," replied Patty, excited. "So, what exactly is all this?"

* * *

Later that day, Kara was sitting on the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, thinking alone. She wasn't gonna be alone for long when Barry came speeding next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Just thinking," said Kara.

"About...?" asked Barry.

"My friends. My family," answered Kara. "Caitlin attacked and I wasn't there."

"Cisco said no one died," said Barry.

"And I'm glad," said Kara. "But now it got me thinking about how they're handling things without me. I haven't exactly been thinking about them lately. I've been too caught up on my personal feelings."

"I'm sorry for asking you to come here," said Barry.

"Don't be. You were desperate. I couldn't just deny your request for help," said Kara. "But lately, I've been thinking about the reason why I came here. I thought I wanted to come here to help you, but then I realized the real reason I came here... was you."

Kara looks directly at Barry's eyes. Barry had a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say that," apologized Kara.

"No, no, don't be," said Barry. "Sometimes, we do things for personal reasons. I can't be mad at your for that."

"But I really do want to help you," said Kara honestly. "I'm not leaving until this Killer Frost fiasco is over. She threatened my family. She's gonna pay for that."

"Just be sure to keep that rage in check. It's not healthy," said Barry.

"I know," said Kara. "I just don't want to let you down. I made you a promise and I don't want to break it."

"You won't," said Barry. "You know why? Because you're Supergirl. You can do anything."

Kara smiled in response. She stares at the sky for a moment before resting her head on Barry's shoulder. Barry, in turn, rested his head on Kara's. They both sigh with delight, enjoying the view.

"Doesn't it feel weird? Your girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend on the same team with you?" asked Kara.

"Definitely," replied Barry.

The speedster and the alien lightly chuckle.

Meanwhile, Iris was on the ground, watching the two of them from below. She couldn't hear what they're saying, but judging from the smiles and their current position, she can tell they're having a nice time together. Once again, Iris feels like she's losing Barry to Kara. She walks back inside S.T.A.R. Labs as she tried to process her thoughts.

* * *

Inside, Wally immediately notices the look on Iris' face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," lied Iris.

"Is this about Barry and Kara?" guessed Wally.

Iris looks at Wally.

"Kara says she'll be on the roof. Barry raced after her ten seconds later," reminded Wally, explaining his guess.

"They're both like soulmates. Meant for each other," said Iris.

"But you and Barry have known each other forever," said Wally.

"But what I did still hasn't evaporated from their minds," said Iris. "And frankly, it hasn't from mine either."

"They'll forgive you. Just give it time," said Wally.

"Well, right now. I can't worry about that," said Iris. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What?" asked Wally.

"Remember when Barry said that we're a brother-sister crime-fighting unit in Flashpoint?" asked Iris.

"Yeah," replied Wally.

"Well, what do you say we make that a reality?" suggested Iris. "I have my eyes on a story and I need your help."

Wally smiles. "When do we start?"

"Right now," answered Iris.

 **Brother-Sister crime-fighting unit. Sound like fun to you? I hope so, because that's what's coming up in the next chapter. Iris and Wally out on the streets.**


	35. Brother-Sister Crime-Fighting Unit

**This chapter will feature Iris and Wally as a brother-sister crime-fighting unit, but there will be more than just that. I just really wanted to put a new spin on the West siblings' secret crusade from episode 3x11. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **THX to XWF1000 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"You shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them." - Princess Fiona, Shrek**

At the Arrow Cave, Oliver shows everyone what Black Arrow gave him.

"So, Susan Williams, your girlfriend, has been trying to get close to you just to uncover your secrets," recapped Felicity, looking into the file.

"For the record, I never liked her. She's pretty, yes, but I always knew there was something shady about her," said Thea.

"Well, now that her memory's wiped, she won't be a problem anymore," said Rory.

Felicity gets a message on her computer. It was Black Arrow. She looks into it and shows everyone a picture of a man with a syringe in his neck. "And it seems that she's cleaning up every speck of dust she can find. She just hit Susan Williams' secret contact with the same drug."

"We should be thanking her," said Rene, looking at Oliver.

Oliver didn't respond.

"Okay, she kills people, but she's really looking out for you," said Thea. "I know you don't want to be blindsided again, but it seems she's on our side."

"I want a face before I consider her an ally," said Oliver.

"Is there anyone from your past you think of?" asked Diggle.

"My first guess was Talia al Ghul, but she's off the list because this archer is really trying her best to keep the hood on," said Oliver.

"Why don't you contact her?" suggested Felicity. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, but I can try to find her," said Oliver. "On my own."

* * *

Back in Central City, Iris and Wally head to the CCPD. They board the elevator on the way to see their father.

"I thought you didn't want dad to know about what we're doing," said Wally.

"No, I don't, but I need your to swipe his file on this case," said Iris. "I'll distract him to give you some time."

"Okay, going behind his back is one thing, but stealing is another," said Wally.

"I just need you to read it and put it back afterwards," said Iris.

The elevator opens. Iris heads towards Joe, but Wally pulls her to a spot where they can speak without anyone listening.

"Iris, why are you doing this?" asked Wally.

"Wally, everyone on Team Flash risk their lives everyday for this city. I have no right to do any less than them," said Iris.

"Iris, the truth," demanded Wally.

Iris stayed silent before speaking. "Caitlin is targeting everyone Barry holds dear, and that includes me. Just in case... just in case I... I don't make it, I want to remembered for something. Not just as a sister or a daughter or a boyfriend. I want the city to know that I, Iris West, mattered. This story could change that for me."

"You know my life was a lot easier before I had a sister," said Wally.

Iris gives Wally a soft punch on the shoulder. "And it's a lot better now, isn't it?" she replied with a smile.

...

Iris walks towards her father, who was laughing with Cecile, probably joking just now. She steps in and interrupts the moment.

"Hey, dad. Hey, Cecile," she greeted.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing here?" asked Joe.

"I, uh, needed to talk to you," said Iris, trying to sound convincing. "Cecile, can you give us a moment?"

"Well, I was going to talk to Captain Singh, so I'll leave you two to it," said Cecile, walking away.

When Cecile was out of hearing range, Iris faced her father.

"So, what do you need?" asked Joe.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about... me and Barry," said Iris.

"You and Barry?" questioned Joe. "He still mad at you?"

"No, he's forgiven me," lied Iris. "This is about something else."

Iris tried to keep straight face as she spoke. "You see, there's a point in a couple's relationship when your realize that there is too much love for two people, and..."

As Iris went on, Wally speeds into the room and swipes the file his sister requested.

Noticing this, Iris continued. "... when that happens, you know in your heart that the only solution is to... make your family a little... bigger."

"Okay, I'm gonna be sick," said Joe, feeling uneasy, thinking that his daughter wants to have children.

"No, dad, wait. Please, this is so important to me," said Iris, trying to keep her dad distracted longer to keep him from noticing that the file is gone.

"Oh, god," muttered Joe, feeling that he is going to feel even more sick if the conversation keeps on going.

Iris says "uh" a few times until she saw Wally speed in and return the file. She looks back at Joe and says, "Uh, is Barry a dog or cat person?"

Joe was confused. "What?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of getting him a pet for our three-month anniversary and I don't remember him ever having a pet," said Iris.

Joe sighs in relief and rubs the sides of his head, trying to recover. "Oh, you had me going there for a second."

"What? What did you think I was talking about?" asked Iris.

"N-n-n-othing, nothing," stuttered Joe. "You can get him any pet you want just as long as it has four legs."

Iris saw Wally giving her a signal, telling her that he's ready. Iris looks back at Joe and says, "Four legs, yes, great advice. Thanks for the chat. Bye."

Iris walks away. Joe grabs a napkin and wipes his head, still sweating from the anxiety from earlier.

...

The West siblings head back to the elevator.

"What did you say to dad?" asked Wally. "He looked like he was gonna sweat out."

"I just asked him what kind of pet Barry wants," said Iris.

"And that makes him feel weird, why?" asked Wally.

"I have no idea," said Iris honestly.

* * *

Later that day, Iris and Wally, dressed as Kid Flash, made it to a warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Iris.

"It's what's said in dad's files," said Wally. "Iris, dad and the police have been after this gang for months. I don't think we should be interfering."

"When this is all over, they'll have Iris West and Kid Flash to thank," said Iris, still wanting to proceed.

They were about to walk in, until a van parks next to the warehouse. They had to hide and watch carefully. Coming out from behind the van is the Electric Gang, as well as their leader, Jared Morillo. He wears an eyepatch.

"They should've called these guys the Electric Pirates," joked Wally.

"Wally, take us inside," asked Iris.

Wally takes Iris' arm and speeds them inside. They hid behind a crate as they continued watching.

"Wally, patrol the area," said Iris.

"I can't just leave you here," said Wally.

"Just go," insisted Iris.

Kid Flash runs away. Morillo walks towards one of his henchmen.

"Let me see it," he ordered.

The thug opened a case and showed Jared the weapon. It was a rifle, but it looked like something out of a sci-fi film. Jared picks it up. He sees a tin can and fires at it. Instead of a bullet, the rifle fires a red laser blast. It disintegrates the tin can.

"With these weapons, we can give The Flash a run for his money," said Jared, feeling good about the weapon. "I'm gonna take this baby out for a test run."

...

Behind the crate, Iris was taking pictures. She made sure there was no flash and the sound was off.

Unbeknownst to her, one thug on patrol was behind them. He aims his rifle at them and fires. Wally arrives in time to take Iris away. But now, they're in the open, seen by Morillo and his men.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kid Flash," started Morillo. "Might as well test this puppy out on a speedster."

"Kid Flash, get us out of here," said Iris.

Morillo fires his rifle. Kid Flash takes Iris and leaves the warehouse, avoiding the blast.

"They were taking pictures," said a thug. "Once this gets out, cops will be all over this place."

"Then we relocate," said Morillo. "You two, pack up the goodies and take them to the other warehouse."

"What about you?" asked one thug.

"I'm hitting the museum," answered Morillo, looking at his rifle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the West household...

"You almost got yourself killed," said Wally. "It won't even matter if you write this down. They'll just relocate."

"Calm down, Wally," said Iris.

"We can't do this anymore," said Wally.

"I thought you always wanted to get into business with me," said Iris.

"That was before today," said Wally.

"Wally, don't worry," said Iris. "So, the Electric Gang are looking for a new settlement. We'll find it. We'll stop them."

"Why aren't we going to Team Flash for this?" questioned Wally.

"Because this is just between you and me," said Iris. "Brother-sister crime-fighting unit. What we do is our business, and our business only."

Wally didn't know how to respond. He just sighs and walks away, leaving Iris to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry and Kara are at Cisco's apartment, eating a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"This is nice," said Kara.

"I thought you needed some cheering up," said Barry.

"You are sweet guy, Barry Allen," complimented Kara. "I can see why Iris loves you."

"She does," replied Barry.

"I'm really sorry for getting in your way," apologized Kara.

"Don't be," said Barry. "I'm the one who decided to bring you here. I didn't know her seeing how close we are would make her do something..."

"Unforgivable," completed Kara.

"You can't hate her forever for that," said Barry.

"Have you forgiven her?" shot back Kara.

Reluctantly, Barry said, "No." After a brief pause, he continues. "But I'm trying to. I just can't believe she doesn't have so much faith in me. She's seen how committed I am when I was with Linda and then Patty."

"Well, I can see it," said Kara.

"Nice to know," replied Barry. "Look, Kara. I just wanna know. Why me? Why do you feel like this for me?"

"Don't you think you and Iris have had enough between you two?" questioned Kara.

"Kara, I just want to understand," said Barry. "I liked you, but only as a friend. What about you? What is it about me?"

"Is that really a question? You're Barry Allen," said Kara. "Sweet, smart, awkward Barry Allen. I guess I just saw some of myself in you. The way we just clicked right away when we met, as I said, there was something. I don't really have to go deep into this answer. It's already obvious."

"You make it sound like I'm the biggest catch in the world," said Barry.

"Is that wrong?" asked Kara.

"No," said Barry. "It's sweet of you to say. I just didn't expect this."

"Neither did I," replied Kara.

The two smiled at each other.

...

Outside the door, Iris was listening in. She was coming to visit and just when she was about to knock, she heard voices. She heard every word they said to each other. Clearly, the love Kara feels for Barry is pure and real. She didn't know what Barry truly felt for her, but right now, she still feels like she's losing him. She decided to walk away.

...

"I hope you and Iris patch things up," said Kara.

"But what about you?" asked Barry.

"Don't worry about me," replied Kara. "It's your relationship you have to worry about."

...

Iris leaves Cisco's apartment building just as she got a call. It was Wally.

 _"Iris, we got trouble at the museum," he said. "It's Morillo."_

"Wait, why are you calling me then?" asked Iris.

 _"You want to be in on the action and get the story, right? Well, here's your chance," said Wally. "What do you say? Brother-sister crime-fighting unit?"_

"Brother-sister crime-fighting unit," replied Iris with a smile.

* * *

At the Central City Museum, Jared Morillo and his gang have just escaped with some jewelry. They hopped on their motorcycles and rode away. Kid Flash gave chase. He manages to take out all of Morillo's goons. Morillo skids across the road until his cycle comes to a complete stop. He gets off his vehicle and faces Kid Flash.

"Where's your boss, pal?" started Morillo.

"He's not my boss. He's my friend," replied Kid Flash. "And he's running a little late."

Morillo started firing. Kid Flash runs away to avoid the blasts. He returns to Morillo with a smile on his face.

"You missed," he mocked.

Morillo smirked and said, "Did I?"

The smile on Wally's face dropped as he turned around and saw that the laser blasts are coming back towards. They were heat-seeking. He runs away as the blasts followed.

Iris arrived in time to see this. Wally was running up a building as he continued running. With Kid Flash occupied, Morillo hopped back on his motorcycle and rides away. Iris, not willing to let the criminal get away, takes one fallen thug's motorcycle and gives chase. Despite never having ridden a motorcycle, she tries anyway.

Kid Flash, meanwhile, was still running away from the blasts. He then receives a call through his comm-link. It was Barry.

 _"Wally, are you there?" asked Barry. "I'm on my way. Where are you?"_

"I got heat-seeking rounds chasing me," said Kid Flash. "Don't ask. Just tell me how I'm supposed to shake them off."

 _"If they're heat-seeking, then you have to let them hit something solid," said Barry. "You have to vibrate and phase through a wall."_

"I've been trying for weeks. I can't do it. I can vibrate standing up, but while running, I can't," said Kid Flash.

 _"I know you can do it," said Barry, having confidence in Wally. "Remember what I said. Just feel the speed force around you. Become one with the air."_

Kid Flash replays Barry's words in his head as he tried to find a wall to phase through.

...

Iris, meanwhile, was still chasing after Morillo. Morillo saw her and started firing. Iris had to keep steering to dodge the blasts. She takes out a gun and fires. The bullet hits Morillo's back tire, causing the bike to go out of control. Morillo falls off and tumbles across the road, dropping the sack of diamonds in the process. Iris stops the motorcycle. Seeing Morilla about to get up, Iris was about to aim her gun at him, but Jared fired and the laser blast knocked the gun out of Iris' hand.

"Iris West." Jared recognized her. "I heard you almost got shot for a story once. How about this time, you get shot for real?"

Jared fires a shot. Luckily for Iris, a yellow streak comes in and saves her. It was The Flash. The citizens cheered.

"Ms. West," greeted The Flash. "Isn't this the job for the police?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who wants to protect this city," replied Iris.

Jared aims his rifle at the Flash and fires. Flash runs around, dodging the blasts, while making sure no one gets hurt in the process.

...

Kid Flash was running towards a wall. He closes his eyes for a second, trying to ready himself. He started vibrating and before he knew it, he phased into the wall. The laser blasts that followed him hit concrete.

Kid Flash stopped running and looked back. He cheered, pumping his fist.

 _"Kid Flash, if you're done celebrating, Barry needs your help," said Iris through the comm-link._

"On it," said Kid Flash.

...

The Flash was still dodging laser blasts. Fortunately for him, Kid Flash showed up and clocks Jared in the face, knocking him down and causing him to drop his rifle. When he tried getting up, Iris rushes over and punches him in the face as hard as she can, knocking him out.

"Nice cross," complimented The Flash.

"Daughter of a cop," replied Iris.

The crowd cheers. Flash and Kid Flash waved at the crowd. Unbeknownst to them, Jared's rifle was automatically targeting The Flash. Before the automatic firing begins, Supergirl comes crashing in, her fist crashing on the rifle, breaking it.

"Sorry I'm late," said Supergirl.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash and Supergirl are watching the news. The media even acknowledged Iris' involvement.

"So, what do we call this guy?" asked Jesse.

"He pillages and plunders like a pirate," said HR, sounding like a pirate. "Henceforth, we shall dub thee, 'Plunder.'"

Joe looks at Iris and tells her, "Never do that again. You could've died."

"Dad, you guys risk your lives every day for this city. I'm just doing the same," said Iris. "Now, I got a great story to write for tomorrow."

"Just don't scare me again, baby girl," said Joe. "I'm already proud of you. You got nothing else to prove."

"I think I do," replied Iris.

Before Joe can say another word, the West siblings left the cortex.

"Not exactly what I expected, but it worked out well," said Iris.

"People are gonna be talking non-stop about that punch," said Wally.

"Nice that we got to do this together," said Iris.

"So, you really want to do this again?" asked Wally.

"Absolutely," answered Iris. "Barry's got Caitlin to worry about, so someone's gotta pick up the superhero slack in Central City. And that's us. You bust the bad guy and I will watch the whole thing."

Iris and Wally fist-bumped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City, Prometheus was sharpening his blade. He looks over at the board, planning his next move against Oliver Queen. Suddenly, Artemis busts into the room. Her face and body was bleeding.

"Prometheus... you have... a visitor," she said before passing out.

Stepping into the room in her three-inch heels was Killer Frost. Prometheus stands up and turns around.

"How did you find me?" asked Prometheus.

"Let's just say brains are my strong suit," answered Killer Frost.

"I know who you are. You are Caitlin Snow," said Prometheus.

"I prefer Killer Frost," said the metahuman.

"Why have you come here?" asked Prometheus.

"I have a proposition," said Killer Frost. "I have plans for Central City, but I'm gonna need your assistance."

"I am no one's lackey," growled Prometheus.

"I'm not considering you one," said Killer Frost. "Like with a certain eye-patch-wearing mercenary, I wanna help you get your revenge on Oliver Queen, but it has to be for my benefits."

Prometheus walks closer towards Killer Frost. He raises his sword and swings, but Killer Frost gracefully dodges it.

"I see we're not going to settle this like civilized folks," said Killer Frost.

Prometheus swings left and right, but Killer Frost was agile enough to dodge every swing coming after her. Prometheus switches to hand-to-hand combat, and so did Killer Frost. Caitlin was overpowered and gets slashed on her side, causing her to collapse as she held on to her wound.

"I have had years of training," said Prometheus. "What do you have? Clearly, not a lot of training."

"True, I just started recently," replied Killer Frost as she started freezing her wound to stop the bleeding. "But my mentor also has years of experience."

Killer Frost gets back up and continued her fist fight with Prometheus. This time, Caitlin strikes faster and stronger. She kept her arms straight on her punches and whenever she unleashes a kick, she makes sure she leaves no opening for a counter attack. Prometheus was overwhelmed for a few seconds before getting back into it. The fight was evenly matched. Killer Frost was almost overpowered, until she used a move Black Siren taught her. She blocks Prometheus' punch before unleashing a spin kick, knocking him towards a wall.

"Years of experience, huh?" she mocked.

When Prometheus takes out his sword and swings, Killer Frost dodges and jabs an icicle on Prometheus' back, causing Prometheus to grunt and stay down. Artemis was about to get back up, but Killer Frost throws Prometheus' sword at her. It missed her by a few inches, but it was a warning. Artemis left the room.

Killer Frost kneels down and looks at Prometheus.

"I could just rip that mask off your face, but that would be too easy," said Killer Frost. "Now, let's talk business. I want to get revenge on The Flash and one of the way I can do that is by using his best friend, the Green Arrow. And you are going to help me whether you like it or not. I may not have any leverage on you. I can tell you clearly don't care for your underling, Evelyn Sharp, but I have my ways of persuading others to cooperate. So, I need you to listen very carefully."

 **I just noticed that I haven't been writing much about Killer Frost lately. Don't worry. The next chapter will mostly focus on her and her all-girls team. But please, at least let me know that you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and share your thoughts.**


	36. Angels of Death

**I hope you're ready. This chapter will mainly focus on Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost and her all-girls squad, but I'm also going to include the drama with Team Flash and Team Arrow. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Thanks to Dani91, Master Skywalker 121, XWF1000, LashiaChristina, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"How many good guys are left? How many stayed that way?" - Ben Affleck, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

In Russia, Talia al Ghul is having a cup of coffee at a cafe alone. Her quiet time was interrupted when a familiar-looking man sits down across her.

"Mr. Queen," greeted Talia formally.

"Talia," greeted Oliver.

"What brings you to Russia?" asked Talia.

"At the moment, you," answered Oliver. "There's a new player in Star City. She dresses like me, only in black, wears a mask, disguises her voice, and seems to be pretty good at shooting arrows. She's killing criminals without hesitation, but she's also protecting me."

"And what makes you think I have anything to do with this?" asked Talia.

"You gave me my first suit," reminded Oliver. "She wears the same design, except it's in black. Did you happen to train someone who may have connections to me?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," said Talia.

"Who was she?" asked Oliver.

"You sound like you know," said Talia, trying to read Oliver.

"What I know is that I want answers," said Oliver.

"I made her a promise to never reveal her identity to anyone," said Talia.

"If you're not going to tell me her name, at lest tell me her story," said Oliver.

"Are you sure you're ready to learn the truth?" asked Talia, wanting to make sure Oliver is asking the right question.

"I don't know what to think of her. My team is telling me that I should trust her, but I need a name and a face to know if I can trust her," said Oliver. "She's saved my life more than once. I owe her a lot, but I wanna be sure she has no vendetta that will endanger the people I love and my city."

"Be careful what wish for, Oliver. Sometimes, what you think you need isn't what you need," said Talia.

"Talia, answers, now," demanded Oliver.

"Just let me finish here, and then we'll talk somewhere private," said Talia, drinking her coffee.

* * *

Back in Central City, Killer Frost returns to the warehouse that she and her new team are using as a base of operations. They have already finished setting it up. They have computers, medical equipment, scientific instruments, and a gym for training. Caitlin walks in to see Black Siren practicing on a punching bag.

"Have fun in Star City?" started Black Siren.

"Plenty," replied Killer Frost. "Where are the others?"

"Park went to Big Belly Burger. Snart's robbing a jewelry store," answered Black Siren.

Black Siren stops practicing and takes off her boxing gloves.

"So, how'd it go with Prometheus?" asked Black Siren.

"A few cuts and bruises, but I managed to persuade him," answered Killer Frost. "All we need to do now is wait."

"Well, I'm getting tired of waiting," said Black Siren, wiping her sweat with a towel. "When does the fun begin?"

"Wait for the others. I don't want to explain the plan twice," said Killer Frost.

"But the goal is still the same, isn't it? Kill The Flash's loved ones before killing him?" asked Black Siren.

"I wanna burn his world to the ground before he meets his demise," said Killer Frost. "Death means nothing if you don't suffer first."

"I know you love to kill, but can you really bring yourself to kill him?" questioned Black Siren.

Killer Frost slowly turns around and looks at her comrade with her ice-cold eyes.

"You doubt me?" accused Killer Frost.

"You have hatred for him, yes, but there is also something else in the way you look at him," said Black Siren.

"And what pray tell do you think it is?" asked Killer Frost.

"Love," answered Black Siren. "You love him, don't you?"

The anger on Killer Frost's face when from subtle to obvious.

"I don't love him," denied Killer Frost. "He means nothing to me anymore."

"I think we both know that's not true," said Black Siren. "I told you about me and Oliver Queen. I loved him. I know the look on one's face when that someone has love and hatred for someone. I can see that look on your face."

"Even if I do, as you say, 'love' him, it doesn't matter," said Killer Frost. "After I take everything from him, I won't hesitate to put a shard of ice through his heart."

"And the fact that he won't give up trying to save you should make that easier," added Black Siren.

"He once said that we've been through too much together to let each other down," said Killer Frost. "He's a fool for allowing our history to cloud his judgment. Even if I kill everyone he loves, he will still try to save me. I'm not some common criminal or your typical every-day nemesis. I was his friend, and I'm gonna use that to win this war."

"But The Flash has an entire army of friends to back him up, ranging from here to Star City and throughout history," said Black Siren.

"Don't worry. I like to plan ahead," said Killer Frost, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris was at the CCPN, digging up on the juiciest stories online. From her peripheral view, she saw Barry Allen coming her way.

"Hey," greeted Iris.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"What are you doing here?" asked Iris.

"I, uh, thought it was time for us to patch things up," said Barry. "Dinner tonight?"

Iris smiled. "That's sweet, Barry, but..." Iris' smile dropped as she paused. "... I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Iris.

"I was on my way to Cisco's. I heard you and Kara," said Iris.

"Oh, you heard all that," said Barry awkwardly. "Look, Iris, all of that... i-i-it doesn't mean anything. Kara likes me, but I don't feel the same way about her. Besides, you heard what she said. She was wishing me luck that we patch things up."

Iris ' mouth gaped open for a few seconds. "I must've walked out before hearing that."

"I don't love Kara. I love you," said Barry.

"I know that, Barry," said Iris. "But what I did was unforgivable. I... I don't know if I want to try anymore."

"Are you saying we're over?" asked Barry. "Iris, Kara will be going back to her Earth after all this. She has friends and family to return to. Nothing can happen between us even if we wanted. Iris, you're the only one for me and I don't want to lose you."

"But I feel like I'm losing you," said Iris.

Barry didn't say a word, shocked by what he's hearing. He finally wanted to patch things up with Iris, but she's pushing him away.

"Iris, don't do this," pleaded Barry, shaking his head.

"I don't want to it, but I don't know what to do," said Iris. "Barry, I love you. I always will. But right now, things are way too complicated. Kara loves you. Maybe you don't love her, but..."

"Iris," muttered Barry. "I will never leave you for anyone."

"I wanna take this chance, Barry, I really do, but..." Iris paused. "Maybe another time."

Iris returns to her work, leaving Barry unable to say a word. He turns around and leaves the building.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Doctor Light and Golden Glider returned. Lisa had a new bracelet on her wrist.

"Nice charms," complimented Black Siren.

"I just thought of snagging one for myself," said Golden Glider, showing off her new accessory.

"Alright, ladies, front and center," ordered Killer Frost.

Laurel sat on an oil drum. Lisa leans towards a pile of crates. Linda stood just a few feet away from Caitlin.

"As I've already told you, I want more than just to kill The Flash. I want to turn the city he loves into a wasteland, and today, we get started," started Caitlin. "First off, I was thinking of a good ol' fashioned bombing."

"Where?" asked Linda.

"Interesting question, Linda," replied Caitlin. "We're not just gonna bomb one place. We're gonna bomb four places at once."

"But what will this accomplish?" asked Laurel.

"You know I like to play games with my old friends," reminded Caitlin. "The bombing will just kill people, but that's not the goal."

"Don't you think you've played your friends too much that it's gotten to the point they will know you have a secret plan behind the bombings?" questioned Lisa.

Caitlin smirked. "I'm counting on it."

"So you have a plan behind a plan behind a plan," guessed Lisa.

Caitlin continues. "We'll plant the bombs in four strategic locations. We keep them guessing, while we execute the plan."

"And you're not telling us?" questioned Linda.

"I think if I really want to keep my secret plan a secret, it's best I keep it to myself, in the event one of you is captured and questioned," said Caitlin.

"None of us are gonna get captured," said Laurel confidently. "But smart."

"Well, girls, let's get out there and create some chaos," ordered Caitlin.

* * *

After the sun has set, four bombs were detonated almost simultaneously. The first bomb went off at the CCPD. The second one went off at the Gold City Bank. The third one went off at Central City Train Station. The fourth went off at Rathaway Industries. Firemen and what's left of the authorities arrived at each scene. The Flash arrives at the police department. Kid Flash oversees the damage at the bank. Jesse Quick volunteers to check the train station. Since Sara and Leonard have recently been called back to the Waverider, Cisco volunteers to check on Rathaway Industries with Joe and Patty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killer Frost and her team arrive at Mercury Labs' secondary building. As soon as they walked through the front door, they are met with dozens of guards with guns trained at them.

"I see Dr. McGee has upgraded security," mentioned Killer Frost.

"How many?" asked Doctor Light.

"By my count, 24," said Golden Glider.

Black Siren tells Caitlin, "I told you we should've went for a quiet break-in."

"But where would the fun in that be?" replied Killer Frost. "Besides, I need my nightly murders."

"Does that explain the random killings the past few weeks?" asked Doctor Light.

"My codename starts with 'killer,'" reminded Killer Frost. "Besides, a good kill relaxes me."

"You're sick. I admire that," said Black Siren, admiring Killer Frost's bloodlust.

"Put your hands up or we will shoot!" ordered a guard.

"Do as the men say, ladies," said Killer Frost.

Caitlin and her comrades raised their arms. Four guards approached them to cuff them. Caitlin gives Linda a look. Linda nods. Before a guard can cuff her, Linda unleashes a burst of light. Caitlin, Laurel, and Lisa shielded their eyes. All the guards are temporarily blinded. Caitlin impales a guard with an icicle. Laurel kills one guard by snapping his neck. Lisa takes out three guards with her Gold Gun. Linda simply fired an energy beam at the guard close to her.

"I'm disappointed, Park," said Killer Frost.

"Not now," said Doctor Light.

"Let's just kill all of these red shirts and get to the lab on the top floor," said Killer Frost.

Before the four can advance, someone comes crashing in. It was Supergirl.

"The Flash figured you'd pull a fast one on him, so I volunteered to patrol the entire city," said Supergirl.

Golden Glider fires her gold gun at Supergirl, encasing her in gold. Lisa smiles at herself, until Supergirl breaks out of the gold with ease.

"She's powerful. Your gun won't do anything," said Killer Frost.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Golden Glider.

"Fight," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost, Black Siren, and Doctor Light rushed towards Supergirl.

"So, the plan is no plan. I like it," said Golden Glider, joining her teammates.

Supergirl easily knocks all of her enemies down by flying at super speed and punching them.

"This is too easy," bragged Supergirl.

"Don't get cocky, kid," said Killer Frost.

"You're Caitlin, right? Barry's old friend?" asked Supergirl. "All those times you played us tell me you're a smart girl. I assume the bombings were your work. Pretty smart, but not that smart. If you've done your homework on me, you know I'm not easy to take down."

Killer Frost gets up and takes out a green shard. "That's why I brought this."

Caitlin walks closer towards Supergirl. The green rock was clearly weakening the Kryptonian.

"Doesn't take much, does it?" started Killer Frost. She looks back at her comrades and tells them, "Find McGee. I'll take care of things from here."

Laurel, Linda, and Lisa knock out some guards as they made their way to the elevator. Caitlin, meanwhile, was still pointing the Kryptonite at Supergirl. One guard regains enough of his vision to get a clear shot of Caitlin. However, Caitlin saw him aim his gun at her, and kills him by firing an icicle through his heart.

"How can you and Barry be friends once? You're a monster," said Supergirl.

"I wasn't always a monster," said Killer Frost. "I was once a scientist, a bio-engineer. I used my experience in bio-chemistry and computer science to help make the world a better place. I wanted to learn more, discover, and heal people. Unfortunately, The Flash was born and I became this... monstrosity."

"I know what he did to you, but you can't blame him," said Supergirl.

"I don't blame him. I just can't forgive him," said Killer Frost. "I told him that I would make him suffer by killing everyone he holds dear. Unfortunately for you, my friend..." Caitlin thrusts the shard of Kryptonite into Supergirl. "... you're one of them."

Supergirl collapses to the floor while Killer Frost heads to the elevator. A few guards get in her way, so she fights them hand-to-hand. In the end, every guard in her way get either a broken arm, an icicle through the heart, or a broken neck. After all the bloodshed, Killer Frost takes a moment to enjoy the feeling. She heads for the elevator.

Flash arrives and pulls the Kryptonite shard from Supergirl's body. Kara shouted when he did, but she was still weak. Flash looks at the elevator. Caitlin smirked and waves just as the doors shut.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" asked Flash.

"That may have to wait," said Supergirl. "Get her."

Flash races up the stairs and stands by the elevator. The doors open and saw Caitlin Snow standing next to a dead body.

"He was on his way for a job interview with Dr. McGee. Told him to 'break a neck,'" joked Killer Frost, giggling.

"We're done playing games, Caitlin," said Flash. "You're gonna come with me and I'm gonna help you."

"All this death and you still think I'm worth saving. You're pathetic," replied Killer Frost.

* * *

In the laboratory, Dr. McGee was being guarded by three guards. The door is broken off its hinges by a sonic cry, courtesy of Black Siren. Everyone in the room had to cover their ears.

"Nice to know you have a knack for the theatrics," said Lisa.

"I like to make an entrance," replied Laurel.

"What do you people want?" asked McGee.

"The new power source," answered Linda. She aims her hand at one guard. "Give it to us or this man dies."

"Ooo, I like this new fire in you," said Laurel, impressed by Linda's will to kill.

...

McGee led the three ladies to the basement labs via an escape elevator in her office. Linda took one guard just in case.

"Mr. Allen will stop you," said McGee.

"He will surely try," replied Laurel. "Keep moving!"

McGee led Black Siren to Vault TF-125. She opens it with her hand print. The safe opens. Inside it was a device.

"The power source is inside," said McGee.

Black Siren punches through the circuits and pulls out the power source, in the form of a hand-sized glowing cylinder.

"You have you want. Now let that innocent man go," said McGee.

Laurel looks at Linda. She gives her a nod. Linda fires an energy blast through the guard's heart.

"Look at that. Your first on-purpose kill," said Lisa, feeling proud. "How does it feel?"

"I'm still working on the 'no remorse' part," replied Linda.

"Close enough," said Laurel.

* * *

"If you're gonna give me another lecture, Flash, I'm not really interested," said Killer Frost. "Nothing you say will matter to me in the slightest."

"That's why I'm not gonna talk to you," said Flash. "As much as I hate to do it, I'm locking you in the pipeline."

"You don't want to do that," said Killer Frost.

"Why not?" asked Flash.

"Look behind you," said Killer Frost, looking over Barry's shoulder.

"I'm not falling for that," said Flash.

"Mr. Allen!"

Flash turns around and saw Dr. McGee. Lisa Snart's Gold Gun was pointed at her face.

"Let her go," insisted Flash.

"Take another step closer and she's solid gold," threatened Golden Glider.

Black Siren shows Killer Frost the power source.

"Good work, girls," said Killer Frost. "Not exactly how I wanted this night to go, but I'll take it."

All of a sudden, Supergirl smashes through the floor and tackles Lisa Snart to a wall, causing her to drop the gun. Laurel quickly grabs McGee and puts her hand on her head, preparing to twist it in case of an attack.

"Now, let us go or the pretty lady here loses her neck," threatened Laurel.

"Kara, let them go," said Flash.

"Are you nuts?" questioned Supergirl.

"We'll take Lisa with us, but the rest go free," said Flash.

"You're not just gonna let them take me, are you?" Lisa asked Caitlin.

"Don't worry, Golden Glider. We'll come for you. Eventually," said Killer Frost.

"Caitlin," called Flash. "Just tell me. Do you really want this? Is a world of chaos and crime really what you want?"

"Killing you is my top priority, Flash, but I have to make room for other plans," said Killer Frost. "Central City will be ashes. Star City will be, too. The world will crumble after you do. I promise you that."

Killer Frost, Black Siren, and Doctor Light leave the building with Dr. McGee as a hostage, at least, until they were outside. They left McGee on the street with a freezing forearm, courtesy of Killer Frost.

* * *

Back at the warehouse...

"Are you sure you want to get Snart back?" asked Black Siren.

"Well, not now," said Killer Frost. "We can't just barge into S.T.A.R. Labs. Knowing Cisco, he's probably upgraded the security."

"That gun of hers is the only reason she's on this group of ours. Why not just break in and take the gun?" questioned Black Siren.

"Because Golden Glider is more than just an asset on this crusade," said Killer Frost. "She's valuable because of her history as a criminal. Plus, anyone with a will to kill is on my good side."

"Well, we got the power source," said Doctor Light. "Although, I didn't expect to see Flash and Supergirl to crash the party."

"I did tell you that I had a secret plan, right?" reminded Killer Frost.

Killer Frost heads to the computer and contacts Jesse James.

"Jesse, is the package delivered?" asked Killer Frost.

 _"You betcha, Frosty," replied Trickster. "I left it exactly where you asked me to leave it. I think you'd also like to know that Axel and I dropped three bodies just to get this little baby."_

"Well, as always, I appreciate your services," said Killer Frost.

"Our raid at Mercury Labs was just a ruse," realized Doctor Light.

"Not entirely. We really did need the power source," said Killer Frost.

"Remind me again why Jesse isn't part of our crusade anymore," asked Black Siren.

"He's crazy," said Killer Frost.

Black Siren nods, agreeing.

"He's still an ally, but no longer a member of this team," said Killer Frost.

"What 'package' did you ask him to bring?" asked Doctor Light.

"I'm afraid that's still a secret," said Killer Frost. "But don't worry. When the time comes, I'll let you in on it."

"I see Supergirl is still alive," pointed out Black Siren. "I thought that green stuff is supposed to kill her."

"Flash arrived too early," said Killer Frost. "But I still have plenty more where that stuff comes from. Supergirl will be dead soon enough."

"What about Oliver Queen?" asked Black Siren.

"Oh, we'll worry about the Green Arrow another time," said Killer Frost. "Besides, he has an old friend and a baddie in green who both have scores to settle with him."

"Why not just kill him?" asked Black Siren.

"It's not enough to simply kill your enemies, Lance," said Killer Frost. "Making them suffer first makes their deaths all the more satisfying. But keep in mind. Oliver Queen isn't The Flash's only friend. He has plenty, and I can't wait to drain the life out of them with my very own hands."

"If I wasn't a criminal, I'd be pretty terrified of you," replied Black Siren.

"So, what now?" asked Doctor Light.

"How about a few drinks?" suggested Killer Frost.

"I love the sound of that," said Black Siren.

 **Not my best work, but I still hope this was fun enough. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **As for the next chapter, we'll be focusing heavily on Star City. I'm making a twist to Arrow, Episode 5x10.**


	37. Black Arrow

**As I wrote in the last chapter, this one will heavily focus on Oliver Queen and his part in this story, but I'll still be making time for the drama with Team Flash. Remember, this is a mega-crossover. The only reason I posted this story on the Flash archive is because it's about Flash and Killer Frost. I just hope whoever's been reading this has been following Arrow Season 5. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I always appreciate it.**

 **Thanks to FamilyMagician, Mattia18, Dani91, Clash of the Legends, CurlyGirl27, changingdestiny40, and XWF1000 for reviewing the last chapter. Keep 'em coming. Reviews keep me going.**

 **"Sometimes, things are just as they seem." - Belle, Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World**

 _Russia_

Oliver and Talia arrive at Talia's secret hideout.

"Don't take me for a fool, Oliver. I know you're here for something more than just this Black Arrow," said Talia.

"You're observant. I respect that," replied Oliver. "I've been dealing with a murderous masked archer. Calls himself Prometheus."

"Figures his fighting style will lead you to me," said Talia.

"You know who he is," guessed Oliver. "You know what he's doing."

"He sought me out two years ago," said Talia. "He learned a lot from your alter ego. Isn't that a remarkable capacity?"

"If you knew his intentions, why didn't you warn me?" asked Oliver, anger rising in his voice.

"You killed his father," answered Talia. "As you have killed mine."

"He wants to kill me," said Oliver, trying to emphasize the seriousness of the situation.

"He doesn't want to kill you," said Talia. "He means to destroy you utterly."

"Talia, that's enough!" shouted Oliver. "Who is he?"

"You think I will just tell you?" questioned Talia.

"You owe me," reminded Oliver.

"You're not wrong," said Talia.

Talia opens a drawer and takes out a file. He places it on the table in front of Oliver.

"This is everything the Bratva has on your mysterious Black Arrow, including her identity," said Talia. "Fortunately, your old friend Anatoly was kind enough to keep our mutual friend's secret a secret."

"He punched me at the airport," mentioned Oliver. "I'm surprised he even did me a favor."

"Well, you have what you want. You may leave," said Talia, turning her back on Oliver.

"We're not done yet," said Oliver. "Prometheus. You owe me a name."

Talia turns around and looks at Oliver. "If I recall correctly, I owe you for Bratva and my father. By handing you information on your lady in black, I have paid both my debts."

"And what exactly is the second payment?" asked Oliver, not understanding.

"First payment," corrected Talia. "You'll find out when you return to Star City."

"Prometheus is targeting the people I care about and endangering my city. I can't keep letting him run amok, especially now that I am the mayor. I need your help," said Oliver.

"We're not friends, Oliver," said Talia bluntly. "You are just my student. Your problems are not mine to bear."

"Then why did you help me with your father two years ago?" asked Oliver.

"It was for myself. Not for you," said Talia. "But I never wanted to kill him. I made that clear. He was still my father, in spite of his mistakes. Yet, you thrust a sword into his chest."

Oliver and Talia glared at each other.

"If you're going to be like this, then you are no different from your father," said Oliver. "I remember what you said. You disapproved of his motives, his actions, and you wanted to be your own person. What I see in front of me is a mirror image of Ra's al Ghul."

Offended and enraged, Talia tells Oliver, "Get out of my sight."

Oliver takes the file and leaves the hideout, but not before glaring at Talia for a few more seconds.

"This isn't over," said Oliver.

"I hope Prometheus makes your life a hell," said Talia bluntly.

"Not if I send him there first," replied Oliver.

* * *

On the plane back to the US, Oliver has been looking back and forth between the file he placed on the seat next to his and the television. After doing so for half an hour, he picks up the file and opens it. When he looks inside, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"How is this possible?" he wondered.

* * *

The next morning, back in Central City, Barry is currently on patrol. After stopping two muggings and an arson, he stops at an empty alley. He taps into his comm-link and contacts Iris West.

 _"Hey, Barry," greeted Iris._

"Hey," greeted Flash. "Are you ready to talk now?"

 _"Sure," answered Iris. "CC Jitters at 10?"_

"I'll be there," said Flash.

...

At CC Jitters, Barry and Iris drink coffee together. After a few minutes of silence, Barry speaks.

"So, I assume you want to talk about yesterday?" guessed Iris.

"Kara's a wonderful person, but I am not in love with her," said Barry. "I love you, and only you."

"I know, Barry," said Iris. "But after what I did, I don't think our relationship can last. A girlfriend is supposed to have faith in her boyfriend, but obviously, I didn't have a lot of faith in you."

"Then let me prove how committed I am," said Barry. "I'll plan a very special night for the two of us. It doesn't even have to be tonight, but you have to give me the chance."

"It's not you, Barry. It's me," said Iris. "I didn't want to end it this way, but I just feel like I'm not deserving of your love."

"Iris, please, don't do this," pleaded Barry.

"Do you even forgive me?" asked Iris.

"I-I-I do," said Barry, trying to sound truthful.

"You don't have to lie," said Iris, seeing through his lie. "I will always love you, Barry, but right now, I can't do this. If I will myself to go on while carrying the guilt inside me for the rest of my life, I can't move on. Maybe one day we'll make it work again, but right now..."

"We're done," finished Barry.

"Yeah," replied Iris.

Iris continued to drink her coffee. Barry just stared at her, unwilling to admit to himself that this is happening, but he knew what he heard is real. Police sirens are heard outside. Barry speed-drinks his coffee before leaving the cafe.

* * *

Oliver Queen returns to Star City and immediately heads to the Arrow Cave.

"Oh, Oliver, hey," greeted Felicity. "So, how'd it go in Russia?"

"Talia still has some issues with me," answered Oliver bluntly.

"Well, did you get what you were after?" asked Felicity.

"I did," answered Oliver, staring into space for some reason.

"Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" asked Felicity. "Are you hallucinating? Is Laurel here right now? Can you tell her I said hi?"

"No," said Oliver. "Black Arrow's identity... it's too much to process."

"Someone from your past?" asked Felicity.

"Yes," answered Oliver.

"Well, who is it?" asked Felicity.

"Later," replied Oliver. "Where are the new recruits?"

"Out in the city," answered Felicity. "They found Evelyn."

 _"And we just captured her," said Wild Dog through the comm-link._

"Well, bring her in. The new cell is ready," said Felicity.

 _"First, we have to take her to a hospital or she's gonna bleed out here on the street," said Mr. Terrific._

"Rene shot her?!" yelled Oliver.

 _"Felicity told us not to go easy on her," said Wild Dog._

Oliver looks at Felicity. The latter didn't say a word.

"We are going to talk about this later," said Oliver, anger present in his tone.

* * *

After taking Evelyn to a hospital, Rene, Rory, and Curtis lock her up in a cell in the Arrow Cave.

"You're making a mistake," said Evelyn. "You can't keep me here."

"You're working for a homicidal maniac," pointed out Curtis.

"And you're not?" Evelyn shot back.

"Killer or not, Oliver is a hero," said Rory, putting emphasis on "is". "If we didn't trust him, we wouldn't be here."

"Why you working with Prometheus, Evelyn?" asked Rene. "What do you get out of it?"

"That's not for me to tell," said Evelyn.

"How could you do this?" asked Rory. "I get that you're upset with Oliver, but what about us? Are you meaning to tell me that you were lying when you said you considered us family?"

Evelyn stayed quiet for a while, letting Rory's word sink in. "No, I wasn't. You guys are like family. A dysfunctional one, but you guys really grew on me."

"You know the Prometheus is targeting everyone close to the Green Arrow," reminded Rory. "That includes me, Rene, and Curtis. Once we're dead, will you feel a lot better? Will you?"

Evelyn once again remained silent.

"It's not too late to turn you back on Prometheus," said Curtis.

"Dude's nuts," added Rene. "Oliver may be a killer, but he wants to save this city. All Prometheus wants to see it burn."

"Shut up," retorted Evelyn.

"We miss you, Evelyn," said Rory. "We need you."

Evelyn and Rory ended up staring at each other for quite a while.

"Should we give them the room?" questioned Rene, feeling awkward.

Oliver arrives.

"Hi, Evelyn," greeted Oliver.

"Don't talk to me as if we're friends," growled Evelyn.

"This doesn't have to be difficult, Evelyn," said Oliver. "Just tell us where Prometheus is hiding and we'll let you go."

"You expect me to believe that?" questioned Evelyn.

"I have no grudge against you, Evelyn. I just think you're lost," said Oliver.

"Go to hell!" yelled Evelyn.

"Jeez, girl." Rene was wowed and terrified by Evelyn's ferocity.

"Let's leave her alone," said Oliver. "We'll come back later."

* * *

Later that day, Oliver returns to City Hall.

"Ollie, hi," greeted Thea, giving her brother a hug.

"How's it been?" asked Oliver.

"Busy day yesterday," said Thea. "But at least Susan Williams isn't making any more visits."

"I know you hate her, but she was never really a bad person. She was just curious," said Oliver.

"Still doesn't change the fact that she's a total wretch. Using your emotions to get close to your secrets," said Thea. "So, uncovered the mystery of the Black Arrow?"

"I'm going to find her tonight and tell her that I know," said Oliver. "But right now, I have to be the mayor."

"Oh, by the way, Chase wanted to meet. He needed to discuss some pretty serious matters," said Thea.

"When it comes to Adrian, it's always serious," said Oliver.

...

An hour later, Adrian Chase arrives in Oliver's office.

"How was Russia?" asked Adrian.

"An old friend punched me in the face," answered Oliver.

"You look okay to me," said Adrian.

"He's not a very strong guy. Physically speaking," said Oliver. "So, what did you want to discuss?"

"You heard of Artemis?" asked Adrian.

"One of the Green Arrow's new allies?" replied Oliver.

"Not anymore," said Adrian. "Witnesses saw her being taken in by the Green Arrow's new buddies earlier."

"What do you need me to do about it?" asked Oliver.

"I was asking if you could find a way to contact the Green Arrow and ask him what she knows," said Adrian. "I think she works for Prometheus."

"What makes you think I can lure him in?" asked Oliver.

"You're the mayor. I'm sure even a guy like him can't resist a meeting with the mayor," said Adrian. "Especially if it involves the safety of this city. Besides, you've publicly stated your full support of his cause."

"And I'm assuming you want to be there," guessed Oliver.

"Is it gonna be trouble?" asked Adrian.

"I think I prefer if you talk to him yourself," said Oliver.

"Why? Not eager to see him?" asked Adrian.

"I just think a guy with your flare can get him to open up," complimented Oliver.

"Well, you're the mayor. You call the shots," said Adrian. "Just tell me where he wants to meet."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Arrow cave, Felicity arrives at Evelyn's cell with a glass of water.

"For me? You shouldn't have," said Evelyn sarcastically.

Felicity ignores Evelyn's sass and gives her the glass.

"What? You want to talk some sense into me?" asked Evelyn. "Forget it. The others tried already."

"Rory seems to be taken with you," mentioned Felicity.

"Really? I'm touched," sassed Evelyn, drinking her water.

"You're really proud of what you did, aren't you?" questioned Felicity.

"Oliver's not the hero of this city. Prometheus helped me see that," said Evelyn.

"Do you even know who he is?" asked Felicity.

"I haven't earned his full trust yet," said Evelyn.

"Oliver thinks you're just a lost soul who needs saving," said Felicity.

"And what do you think?" asked Evelyn.

Felicity puts on a smile. "I think..." Felicity's smile drops as she said, "... you should get used to living in a cage."

Evelyn glares at Felicity angrily in response.

"You betrayed us and sold us out to Prometheus," said Felicity softly and darkly. "And yet, Oliver thinks you can be redeemed. It's nice that he still sees good in you, but I think he's just wasting his time. He blames himself for your double-crossing stunt. But we both know it's not."

"Where did this new dark side of yours come from?" asked Evelyn, intrigued by the tone on Felicity's voice.

"Have fun in here," said Felicity bluntly.

Felicity turns around and leaves. All of a sudden, the power malfunctions. The lights go out for a few seconds. As soon as the lights came back on, Felicity turns around, only to see that Evelyn has escaped.

* * *

Oliver, Thea, Roy, and Diggle arrive at the cave as soon as they received the news of Evelyn's escape.

"What happened? Where is she?" asked Oliver.

"Power went out and she got out," answered Rene.

"This doesn't make any sense. She was locked in a cell with no weapons and gear. How did she escape?" wondered Oliver.

"She didn't. I let her go," admitted Felicity.

"What?" asked Oliver, shocked and angered.

"Damn, blondie," reacted Rene.

"Guys, it's okay. I put tracking nanites in her water. The same ones that Malcolm used," said Felicity.

"Well, that makes everything better," said Oliver angrily and sarcastically.

The tension between Oliver and Felicity was rising. Everyone in the room can sense it.

"Can you guys give us the room?" asked Oliver.

"Seriously? This is getting good," said Rene, wanting to stay and watch the ex-couple fight.

"Hey, guys, c'mon," said Curtis as he and the others left the room.

As soon as everyone left, Oliver and Felicity face each other again.

"You risked your life so you can get lock on Prometheus because of Billy," guessed Oliver.

"Well, now that you're back to killing, I thought we could put it to good use," replied Felicity, not feeling an ounce of guilt about what she has done.

"I promised we would get justice for Billy, but this is not the way," said Oliver.

"Evelyn betrayed us," reminded Felicity. "She sold vital information to Prometheus just to get to you, and you think you can save her?"

"She's just angry," said Oliver. "We can get through to her."

"Yeah, that will work out fine," said Felicity sarcastically. "I'll work on tracking her."

Oliver rejoins the others.

"So, why'd she do it?" asked Thea.

"Prometheus," answered Oliver. "Suit up. We're going after her. Thea, go home."

"No, I'm coming with you," said Thea.

"Best not to argue with her," agreed Roy.

"Fine," said Oliver.

"Isn't this kinda overkill?" questioned Curtis. "I mean I know Prometheus is tough, but seven against two seems like overkill."

"It'll be eight against two if our friend in black does show up," said Oliver.

"So, now you trust her?" asked Thea.

"100%," said Oliver.

"Oh, man. I'm so ready," said Roy, eager to get out on the field.

"I like this guy," said Rene.

Roy and Rene bump fists.

"Oh, god. There are two of them," muttered Thea sarcastically.

* * *

Felicity tracked Artemis to a warehouse. Green Arrow and the rest of his team arrived there.

"Overwatch, where is she?" asked Green Arrow.

 _"Just around the corner," answered Overwatch._

"Arsenal, Speedy, come with me," ordered Green Arrow. "The rest of you stay here and provide cover."

Speedy and Arsenal followed Green Arrow while the others hid behind in separate crates. Artemis was standing by the fire escape door, aiming an arrow at Oliver.

"I thought it was strange that I got out easily," said Artemis.. "Figured Felicity tried to pull a fast one. She misses her dear old Billy."

Back in the lair, Overwatch turns on a different channel. _"Guys, listen up. I created this channel separate from Oliver's."_

"Why?" asked Wild Dog.

 _"Because if Artemis refuses to talk, and trust me, she will, you have my permission to light her up," said Overwatch._

"Oliver won't be happy about this, Felicity," said Spartan.

 _"This isn't about him," said Overwatch._

...

"You don't have to do this," said Green Arrow.

"I think I do," said Artemis. "Five years as the vigilante and you haven't fixed anything."

"That is Prometheus talking," said Green Arrow.

Artemis puts down her bow and says, "It doesn't have to be this way. Just surrender now and Prometheus will let you all live."

"He won't guarantee that," said Green Arrow.

"Then say goodbye to your sister," said Artemis, firing her arrow.

Speedy gets hit in the shoulder. Wild Dog comes out of hiding and started shooting. Artemis gets hit on the shoulder as she started running. Everyone comes out of hiding to surround Artemis.

"Everybody, stand down!" ordered Green Arrow.

No one listened. Spartan fires his gun and hits Artemis on the leg, wounding her. Ragman and Mr. Terrific approach her. Artemis grabs an arrow and fires at the ceiling. The arrow releases a blinding light. Despite her injured leg, Artemis managed to get away. Everyone spreads out to look for her.

Green Arrow, alone, sees Artemis and runs after her, only to get a fist to face, courtesy of Prometheus.

"Welcome, Mr. Queen," greeted Prometheus. "I bet you didn't think it would be this easy."

"No, I didn't," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow and Prometheus engage in another fist fight. Prometheus kicks Oliver through a crate. He picks him up and throws him towards another crate. Prometheus repeatedly punches Green Arrow in the face before stabbing him with a flachette.

"This won't kill you, but it will force you to slow down," said Prometheus.

All of a sudden, Prometheus gets hit on the shoulder with an arrow. It was Black Arrow, standing atop a stack of crates. She jumps down and fights Prometheus, knocking him down with a spin kick. She approaches Green Arrow just as he pulls the flachette out of his stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Black Arrow.

"I will be when Prometheus is behind bars," said Green Arrow. "Wanna help?"

"You trust me now?" asked Black Arrow.

"I need all the help I can get," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow and Black Arrow square off against Prometheus again. Prometheus manages to hold his own until he kicks Black Arrow towards a crate and forces Green Arrow to step back by taking out his katana and tries to strike him. He knocks Green Arrow towards a pile of crates with a back kick. Unexpectedly, an arrow hits Prometheus in the leg. He pulls it out and turns around just as Black Arrow kicks him in the face. Prometheus gets up and fights Black Arrow in another sword fight. Prometheus once again overpowers Black Arrow and puts his hand on her throat, choking her.

"Before I kill you, I want to know who is behind the mask," said Prometheus.

Before Prometheus can remove the hood, Black Arrow stabs Prometheus in the chest with an arrow. Prometheus drops Black Arrow. The archer in black coughs as she tries to recover from the choking. She turns her head, but Prometheus was gone.

...

 _"Any of you have eyes on her?" asked Overwatch._

"Not yet," said Arsenal.

Artemis has already made it outside. Just when she thought she was in the clear, Ragman descends from above. He removes his mask and looks at Artemis.

"I can't let you get away," said Rory.

"I can't let you lock me up again," said Evelyn.

"What's it gonna take to convince you to come back?" asked Rory.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Evelyn.

"Because you're like family to me, too," said Rory.

"I like you, Rory, I really do, but my beef is with Oliver, not you," said Evelyn.

Evelyn takes out an arrow and slams it to the ground, creating another flash of light, allowing her to escape.

...

On the rooftop of the warehouse, Black Arrow was about to make a getaway, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Wait!"

Black Arrow turns around and looks at the Green Arrow.

"You don't have to thank me," said Black Arrow.

"Yes, I do," said Green Arrow. "You saved me time and time again and I refuse to see you as an ally."

"What's changed?" asked Black Arrow.

"I visited your teacher, Talia al Ghul," answered Green Arrow. "I know who you are." After a long pause, he says her name. "Laurel."

Black Arrow was stunned and turned away for a moment. Oliver takes off his mask and lifts his hood.

"It's okay. You can show me," he said.

Black Arrow lifts her hood and removes her mask, revealing herself as Laurel Lance. Oliver, despite knowing who was underneath the hood, was surprised to see her, right in front of him, alive.

"Hi," greeted Laurel.

"Hi," greeted Oliver.

"I thought I told Talia not to tell anyone," said Laurel.

"She owed me," said Oliver. "She didn't have to tell me your name. She just gave me what the Bratva had on you."

"Now you know," said Laurel. "Disappointed?"

"No. I'm glad," said Oliver. "I'm guessing this is what Talia meant when she said she paid one of her debts to me."

"Lazarus Pit. At least, her own version of it," said Laurel. "It doesn't cause bloodlust, but it does have other side effects. In my case, a blank memory. Talia knew she couldn't return me to Star City like that, so she trained me. Taught me how to use a bow, taught me to fight. She put me through some exercises that helped regain some of my memories. When I heard that you were assassinated, it all came back to me. I remembered who you are. I had to rush to Star City to find the one who killed you."

"You stole data from A.R.G.U.S. to find the one who assassinated me," guessed Oliver.

"Then I heard you faked your death," said Laurel. "But I couldn't leave. I had to stay and keep an eye on you. Not to mention lend you a hand in protecting the city."

"But the Laurel I knew would never resort to killing," said Oliver.

"Talia also taught me how to kill," added Laurel. "After months of training, it just stuck with me. I didn't think you'd mind since you're back to killing, but then you refused to trust me, well, refused to trust Black Arrow, to be precise, so I had to look into Susan Williams."

"Thank you," said Oliver.

"My pleasure," replied Laurel.

"Why don't you come home?" asked Oliver. "Your dad missed you. Your sister missed you. Your friends missed you. I missed you."

"Let's just say I finally understood how you felt when you first got home," said Laurel. "I was afraid of what everyone would think if they found out I'm a killer."

"It doesn't matter who or what you are. What matters is that you're alive," said Oliver. "Please, Laurel, come home."

"I will," said Laurel. "Just not yet."

"Well, when do you plan on coming home?" asked Oliver.

"When the time is right," said Laurel. "Until then, don't tell anyone."

"If you say so," said Oliver.

Laurel was about to leave, but she didn't want to. She walks towards Oliver and gives him a big hug. He hugs her in return. He thought this was another dream, but the longer the hug went on, the more he knew that it was really happening. Laurel is alive and well. Laurel's eyes watered as she hugged Oliver tighter. She always felt at home in his arms.

After the hug ended, Laurel leans in and gives Oliver a kiss. Oliver kissed back. The ferocity of their kiss tells that they have longed for this for a long time. After a while, the kiss ended. The two stared into each other's eyes with so much emotion.

"Good night, Ollie," said Laurel.

Laurel puts on her mask and covers her face with her hood as she jumped off the roof. Oliver just stood there, smiling.

 _"Oliver, where are you?" asked Diggle._

"I just... had a chat with Black Arrow," said Oliver. "I'm good."

* * *

Back in the lair, Oliver looks at everyone and shows that he is unhappy with what they did.

"What happened?" asked Oliver. "Why did you attack Evelyn without my say-so?"

"She, uh, spooked me," said Rene, trying to sound truthful.

"You guys are terrible liars," commented Felicity. "I told them to engage."

"They taking orders from you now?" questioned Oliver, not pleased.

"No, but I kinda like it," said Felicity. "Besides, your head's not clear."

"I brought backup in case of Prometheus, not Evelyn," said Oliver.

"She betrayed us," reminded Felicity.

"We don't know why she did it," said Oliver back.

"She hated you for keeping secrets, and frankly, I don't blame her," shot back Felicity.

Oliver and Felicity glared at each other as the others remained silent.

"Go home, Felicity," ordered Oliver. "Now."

Felicity didn't say a word. She just grabbed her purse and left the cave.

"That was harsh," said Rene.

Oliver glares at Rene.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Thea.

"Hey, you did what Overwatch said, too," replied Rene. "Sorry if that sounded harsh."

"So, Oliver, are you gonna tell us who the Black Arrow is now?" asked Diggle.

"Not yet," said Oliver. "I promised her."

"Well, I'd be bothered by this, but since you trust her now, I got nothing to complain about," said Thea.

"We're done for tonight," said Oliver. "Thea, get back to city hall. Roy, watch her back."

Oliver turns and leaves.

"He looks happy and angry at the same time," said Curtis.

"If I didn't know any better, I think he and Black Arrow did something more than just talk," guessed Thea.

* * *

Back in Central City, Iris was in her apartment, writing down her latest story. She heard a knock on the door. She looks through the peephole and saw Patty. She lets her inside.

"Hi," greeted Iris. "What are you doing here?"

"Barry told me you broke up with him," said Patty. "I know it's none of my business, but Barry's really down about it. I thought I'd talk to you about it."

"Come in," said Iris.

"Nice place," said Patty. "I mean it's not much, but it's nice."

"It's all I could afford," said Iris.

"So, why did you break up with him?" asked Patty.

"Didn't he tell you?" asked Iris.

"He did, but I want to hear it from you," said Patty.

Iris starts. "Kara, well, Supergirl, was in love with Barry and I wanted to know if he was fully committed to our relationship. So, I tricked them into going on a date. They found out and they were both mad. Really, really mad"

"But Barry said he was ready to forgive you," said Patty.

"Did you give him the chance to make it up to you?" replied Iris.

Patty didn't respond, a little taken back.

"I know. I know. That was wrong for me to say," said Iris, feeling ashamed of bringing up Patty's break-up with Barry.

"No, it's okay," said Patty. "Iris, I left Barry because he wasn't being completely honest with me. You left him not because of something he did, but because of something you did. You don't know if you can forgive yourself."

"I'm supposed to believe that Barry really loves me," said Iris, sadness present in her tone. "Instead, I was afraid of losing him and tested his commitment, and that was the wrong thing to do."

Patty sits down on the couch. He gestures Iris to sit down.

"So, you think breaking up with him will help you forgive yourself?" asked Patty.

"I don't know," replied Iris. "I just know that I can't be with him if I can't get over it. Patty, I know you mean well, but this is between me and Barry. We'll get back together eventually, but until then, I just can't do it."

Patty didn't say a word.

"So, what about you? Found someone special in Detroit?" asked Iris.

"No, but I'm not here to talk about my love life," said Patty. "Barry may not be my boyfriend anymore, but I always be there for him."

"You're one of a kind, Patty," complimented Iris. "Barry really missed you when you left."

"And I missed him a lot," said Patty. "But I'm here now. Helping him take down his ex-friend."

"Do you even know how much she means to him?" asked Iris.

"No, but I think I can tell that he's willing to save her no matter how many lives she takes," said Patty. "I'm not sure if I'm completely okay with that, but Barry is, well... Barry."

After a brief silence, Iris asks, "Do you wanna have a girl's night out?"

"That sounds nice," said Patty.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Star City, Felicity returns to her apartment. What she didn't expect was Caitlin Snow leaning towards a wall, smirking.

"How did you get in here?" asked Felicity, scared.

"Doesn't matter," said Killer Frost. "I just came here for my target."

"Right. I'm on your list," remembered Felicity.

"But I'm not gonna kill you right now," said Killer Frost. "I'm just gonna send Barry a message."

Felicity takes out her phone, but Killer Frost destroys it with an icicle, sticking it to the wall.

Killer Frost walks towards Felicity and places both her hands on her face. "We're not done talking."

Killer Frost started freezing Felicity's brain until she passes out.

 **Surprise! Laurel's back. The real Laurel. Although, some of you might be thinking, "Talia wasn't in Season 3 for the final battle against Ra's al Ghul. Why does it say here that she was?" Well, if you've been following this story closely, you can guess. Leave a review and express your opinion. Ask a question even. I'd be more than glad to answer.**


	38. All Hell Breaks Loose

**It's time to turn all the attention back to Central City. The main focus of this chapter will be Team Flash, plus Felicity Smoak. Read and enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I always appreciate it.**

 **Special thanks to the following people who reviewed the last chapter: FamilyMagician, lady wayfarer, Dani91, changingdestiny40, snowcaitlin, XWF1000**

 **"There will always be people you care about." - Christian Bale, The Dark Knight Rises**

Barry, Cisco, HR, Harry, Jesse, and Patty are at the Speed Lab, watching Wally do another hundred laps.

"He's fast," complimented Patty. "I mean really fast. How fast exactly is he?"

"Mach 3," answered Cisco.

"Wow," replied Patty. "And Barry?"

"Mach 13," answered Cisco.

"Now that's really fast," said Patty, wowed.

Soon enough, Iris enters the room. When she and Barry made eye contact, they immediately looked away. The others noticed.

"Wow, you can actually feel the awkward," said Cisco, pretending to grab the "awkward" out of the air.

"Please, Cisco, stay out of it," said Iris. "So, any news on Caitlin?"

"Nope," said Cisco. "She's really, really, really good at hiding."

"How's Joe?" asked Barry.

"He and the other officers are still recovering from the CCPD bombing," said Iris. "But other than that, he's fine."

"We have to find Caitlin and fast," said Barry.

"Have you tried questioning Golden Glider?" asked Patty.

"We did," said Barry. "She won't give us anything."

"Then let me talk to her," said Patty.

...

After Wally was finished running, Team Flash heads to the pipeline.

"Morning, people," greeted Lisa. "I don't see any Big Belly Burger."

"We'll order later," said Cisco.

"I already made myself clear. I'm not telling you where Snow is," said Lisa.

"My friend here might have something to say about that," said Barry, referring to Patty.

"Patty Spivot. Ex-CCPD Detective." Golden Glider recognized the blonde. "What could you possibly have in mind besides pointing a gun at my face?"

Patty holds up a drive. "This contains all the information on you. If you cooperate, I can cleanse your record."

"Flash already tried that with Len. It didn't work out so well," said Lisa. "He was back in jail less than a year later."

"This time, it's better," said Patty. "Not only will your record be clean, but we can erase you from the grid permanently. You can leave the city, get a fresh start."

"Sorry, can't accept it, even if it is tempting. I love this city. I'm not going anywhere," said Lisa.

"So much for that idea," complained Patty.

"Hey, Francisco, maybe our golden girl will spill the beans if you take her out," suggested HR.

"That is a terrible idea," said Harry.

"I agree. Terrible idea," said Cisco.

Barry's phone beeps. It was a message from Caitlin. It says, "Come outside."

* * *

Team Flash rush outside. Killer Frost was standing by with a freezing Felicity Smoak lying on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" asked Barry.

"Just gave her a little brain freeze," said Caitlin.

"Why're you here?" asked Iris.

"I come for my friend, Lisa Snart," said Caitlin.

"Thought she was more of your lackey," replied Cisco.

"I try my best to treat my teammates like equals, Cisco, even if I do like being in charge," said Caitlin.

"Well, you're not getting her," said Wally. "I don't know if you know this, but Barry and I can take Felicity from you before you even raise a finger."

"I'm not stupid, Boy Flash," insulted Caitlin. "As we speak, the ice in Felicity's head is slowly spreading throughout her brain. Once her cerebral cortex is completely frozen, she dies. Only I can save her. You have five minutes to decide, Flash, because when time runs out, Felicity is a goner."

Team Flash huddles.

"So, what's our move?" asked Patty.

"We give her Lisa," answered Barry.

"Barry, that's a terrible idea," said Cisco. "You know Caitlin likes to play games. She'll probably kill Felicity anyway. And who knows? Maybe she snuck a bomb in S.T.A.R. Labs while we were sleeping and is just waiting for the right time to blow up our HQ to kingdom come."

"Cisco, I can't let Felicity die," said Barry.

"Let's just grab her. There's gotta be something in S.T.A.R. Labs that can fix her brain," said Wally.

"We don't have one," said Cisco.

"Then it's settled. We give Caitlin what she wants," said Iris.

"I don't know. I still smell double-cross," said Jesse.

Without further ado, Barry races back into S.T.A.R. Labs and comes out with Lisa.

"Here she is," said Barry. "Now, let Felicity go."

Caitlin crouches down and puts a finger on Felicity's head. Patty slowly reaches for her gun and gives Wally and Jesse a look. They nod in response and prepare to run in case Caitlin tries to double-cross Barry. To their surprise, Caitlin actually fulfills her promise and unfreezes Felicity's brain. The hacker holds her head as she sits up.

"My head still feels cold," said Felicity.

"It'll wear off," said Caitlin. "C'mon Snart. We're done here."

All of a sudden, Patty takes out her gun and shoots near Caitlin's feet.

"Now!" signaled Patty.

Wally and Jesse run. Jesse pins Lisa to a wall. Wally pins Caitlin to the road.

"Nice," complimented Iris.

"I know I'm not a CCPD detective anymore, but I'm gonna say it anyway," said Patty. Looking at Caitlin, she says, "You are under arrest."

Patty takes out a pair of hi-tech cuffs and puts them on Caitlin.

"Those are power-dampening cuffs," said Barry, recognizing the tech.

"She asked for them yesterday," said Cisco. "She knows she's on Caitlin's kill list, so she had to be prepared in case of a one-on-one meeting."

"A cop always comes prepared," said Patty.

"I knew you were Team Flash material," complimented Cisco.

Cisco and Patty hi-five. Barry helps Felicity stand up.

"So, what do we do now?" asked HR.

"Obviously, Ms. Smoak needs medical attention, and we have to lock up these two ladies in the pipeline," said Harry.

Barry approaches Patty. "That was risky."

"But it worked," said Patty.

"I am not going back in a cell," said Lisa, struggling.

"I'm afraid you are," said Jesse, trying to keep Lisa pinned.

Before anyone can say or do anything, Supergirl makes a hard landing.

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Supergirl.

"Not much," said Barry. "How was the search?"

"Still got nothing," said Supergirl. "Frost has clearly chosen a lair she can hide even from me."

"Like I said. I plan for every contingency," said Killer Frost.

"Does that involve getting captured?" asked Cisco with a smug look on his faace.

"Yes," answered Caitlin with a smirk.

"Ms. Danvers, check the perimeter," asked Harry.

Supergirl flies at super speed and checks the area around S.T.A.R. Labs.

"No one's here," said Supergirl.

"I never said my plan was an ambush," said Caitlin.

"Search her," ordered Harry.

Patty searches Caitlin from head to toe. All she found was a silver device the size of a walnut.

"How about we lock her up for the meantime?" suggested Cisco.

* * *

After locking up Caitlin and Lisa in separate cells, Barry decided to stay at Caitlin's cell.

"You wanna talk?" asked Caitlin.

"I just want to understand," said Barry.

"Understand what?" asked Caitlin.

"Why you, Caitlin Snow, one of the kindest people I know, would become like this," answered Barry.

"I think we've already established that," said Caitlin. "You did this to me."

"But you didn't have to use your powers to hurt people," said Barry. "You could've used them for good. Like me. Like Cisco. Like Wally."

"And how, prey tell, do I use powers like these for good?" retorted Caitlin.

"That was up to you," said Barry. "But now, look at you. This isn't what you want."

"And who are you to tell me what I want?" questioned Caitlin.

"I'm your friend," said Barry. "I know you, Caitlin. I really do. You would never want all this death and destruction."

"76 dead from the bombings, and do I look like I care?" replied Caitlin.

"No," said Barry, seeing through her. "Not to disrespect them, but I know why you don't. You didn't know them. They're just people who live in this city. But you have yet to know the feeling of taking the life of someone close to you."

"Felicity almost died today," reminded Caitlin. "I didn't care at all."

"You don't know that," said Barry. "You could've killed me that day I asked you to. You didn't."

"I wasn't ready to let it go just yet," said Caitlin, trying to defend her reasons. She laughed a little when she realized she said "let it go."

"Caitlin, I'm trying to help you," said Barry. "I need you to be open with me."

"You really should give up, Barry Allen," said Caitlin. "Caitlin Snow is dead. Gone. I am Killer Frost. I'm here to stay, Flash."

"Just like I said before, I'm not abandoning you," said Barry. "I wish I can let you out, but the others wouldn't approve."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" Caitlin tried to escape the conversation. "Oh, wait, that's right. You don't have a girlfriend anymore. You got dumped."

"How did you...?" wondered Barry.

"I have eyes everywhere, Barry," said Caitlin. "I keep an eye on you in case of opportunity. When there's opportunity, I take advantage of it."

Barry walks closer to Caitlin's cell.

"Whether you want me to or not, I'm gonna help you," said Barry. "Not just to protect my city, but to save you. I know you're still you, Caitlin. The only difference is that you have powers. They don't define who you are. It's what you choose to do."

"Are you done?" Caitlin once again tries to escape the conversation.

"Never," said Barry. "Not until you come home. We miss you, Caitlin."

Caitlin's glare lifted slightly before she turns around and faces away from Barry.

"You know, when I first met you, all I wanted was get on your good side," said Barry. "You were hurting, and since I was gonna be part of team S.T.A.R. Labs, I thought I could try working things out with you."

"Why are you talking about this?" asked Caitlin.

"I saw how guarded and cold you can be back then. Yet, I still tried to get past the walls and see the real you," said Barry. "I'm not one to judge someone before getting to know them, so what I did was try to get close to you. To be your friend. To be there for you when you're hurting, grieving."

Caitlin turns around and looks at Barry. "And you succeeded. You approached me and I let you get close."

Barry smiled, glad that Caitlin responded. "Caitlin Snow was a good person. Sure, when she gets angry, she can freeze someone just by staring at them, but she was someone who knew the value of compassion, friendship, love, and human life."

"And why are you telling me how great 'Caitlin Snow' is?" asked Killer Frost, referring to Caitlin as a different person.

"Because she was the one who helped me get back in the world," answered Barry. "Remember that one night? A few drinks at a club. We sang a tune. Remember that?"

"How can I forget? I was never more drunk in my life," replied Caitlin, smiling at the memory.

"I was losing touch with the outside world all because I was chasing after someone who already found someone else," continued Barry. "Caitlin Snow is the person who helped me out of my shell. Caitlin Snow helped me get back out into the world. Caitlin Snow is the reason I finally got the girl."

"Until you lost her," said Caitlin. "But how can she be the reason that you finally got in with Iris?"

"Because Iris told me that the two of you talked," said Barry. "You encouraged her to take that step. You helped progress my relationship with her. And now that I realize this, I just feel bad I never got to thank you."

"And you don't have to. You and Iris are not together anymore," reminded Caitlin.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I don't feel grateful," said Barry. "I always thought that lightning changed my life. It didn't. You did."

"You're wasting your time and your breath, Flash," interrupted Caitlin. "All this sweet talk is not getting you anywhere."

"I'm not trying to get anything out of you. I just wanted to remind you how much you mean to me," said Barry. "Maybe someday, you'll understand just how much I need you."

Caitlin walks closer to the glass. After a brief silence, she says, "Go to hell, Flash."

Caitlin turns around and leans on the wall. Barry, not knowing what else to say, leaves.

* * *

Barry arrives at the cortex, where everyone, except Kara and Wally, was.

"C'mon, I know you guys were listening," he said.

"Well, why wouldn't we? We didn't want you letting her go again," said Cisco.

"Have you found out what the device is?" asked Barry.

"All we found out is that it transmits an encrypted signal," said Harry. "Cisco tried hacking it, but the device temporarily fried the computer."

"Whatever her breakout plan is, we're not gonna find out through this tiny thing," said Cisco, holding up the device.

Patty taps into the communications relay. "Supergirl, are you sure Killer Frost's allies are nowhere near the lab?"

 _"Positive," said Supergirl. "Oh, by the way, you may not want to call Caitlin by her codename with Barry in the room."_

"Copy that," replied Patty. "Wally, have you found anything underground?"

 _"Nope," said Wally. "She's got nothing hidden under Thawne's old hideout."_

"She's playing a game. I know she is," said Iris, knowing she's right. "We just have to find out what it is before someone gets hurt."

"Obviously, she's not gonna give up that kind of information," said Barry. "How's Felicity?"

"I can hear you," said Felicity, who was sitting down on the gurney, letting Jesse check up on her. "And my head is beginning to feel normal."

"Her brain temperature is only slightly lower than normal," said Jesse. "She'll be fine."

"Mind if I stay with you guys for the meantime?" asked Felicity. "Team Arrow and I aren't exactly on friendly grounds at this point."

"Why? What did you do?" asked Cisco.

"I would just like to stay here until I'm ready to go back," insisted Felicity, not wanting to give the details.

"Okay, okay, consider yourself a temporary member of Team Flash," replied Cisco.

Felicity clapped a few times, acting like a little child celebrating. She slowly gets off the gurney. She couldn't help but notice the tension between Barry and Iris, judging by the way they repeatedly look at each other and look away from each other. She decided she was gonna have a talk with Barry later.

* * *

Later that day, Barry Allen and Felicity Smoak were the only ones left in the cortex. Cisco went out with Iris, Wally, and Jesse for lunch. Patty went to see Joe at the CCPD. The two Harrison Wells'es are heading back to the S.T.A.R. Labs hanger. Barry spent the past half hour staring at the computer. On the screen was the live footage of Killer Frost's cell.

"I can still barely recognize her," said Felicity, breaking the silence.

"I can still see Caitlin Snow in her," said Barry.

"Nice to know you haven't lost faith, considering the many lives she has taken so far," said Felicity.

"Faith," muttered Barry.

"Why the tone? Does that word rattle you or something?" asked Felicity.

Barry remained silent.

"Is this about your break-up with Iris?" guessed Felicity.

Barry looks at Felicity, shocked that she knew.

"Jesse told me," said Felicity. "She told me, well, everything."

"She broke up with me because she felt that she didn't have a lot of faith in me," confessed Barry. "I just don't understand why."

"Well, that's the thing about relationships. They're complicated," said Felicity. "Why exactly did she lack faith in you?"

"Because Kara, she... she's in love with me and Iris thinks I might fall for her, too," said Barry.

"Can't blame you if you did. She's... Supergirl," replied Felicity.

"But I can't love her. I love Iris. I always will. No one in this world can take her place in my heart," said Barry.

"Loving her for that long, it seems impossible to get over her," commented Felicity.

"She means the world to me," said Barry.

"Look at us," laughed Felicity. "Sometimes, I feel like we're in a CW show. So much drama, it's so cringe-worthy, yet so entertaining.

Barry smiled in response, amused by Felicity's reference.

"Remember our first kiss?" Felicity asked suddenly.

"Why are you bringing this up?" asked Barry, confused.

"But you do remember, right?" asked Felicity.

"Yeah, I do," said Barry.

"There was a time when I would've chosen to forget about Oliver and start with you," said Felicity.

"Yet, we chose to stay friends," mentioned Barry.

"We were perfectly perfect for each other, yet we pushed each other away," said Felicity.

"Why are we talking about this?" asked Barry.

"Because I think there's something about us that can help you with Iris," said Felicity.

"You never did anything to me that you regretted," said Barry.

"True, but Iris did something that I did," said Felicity. "I never really saw what I had with you, so I thought distancing myself from you would be easier."

"But we never actually hit it off," said Barry.

"Again true, but I let my school girl crush on Oliver keep me from appreciating what a great guy you really are," said Felicity. "Iris thinks her stunt is the reason she can't go on with you, but she's wrong. It's only half the reason. She was so focused on how close you and Kara are that she lost sight of what was in front of her. You. What she had with you."

Barry smiled a bit, seeing Felicity's point.

"You are a very rare woman, Felicity Smoak," complimented Barry Allen.

"I know," said Felicity. "I really hope you and Iris get back together. You two are such a cute couple."

Barry's smile grew wider. Felicity wraps her arms around Barry and gives him a hug.

"I think you could use one," said Felicity.

"Actually, I do," said Barry, hugging her back. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" replied Felicity.

* * *

Back in the pipeline, Killer Frost was staring at a rotating snowflake in her hand.

"That's pretty," said a familiar voice.

Killer Frost makes the snowflake disappear as she lays her eyes on her visitor. It was Patty.

"You could've used your powers to make the world's most attractive ice rink, yet you use them to kill," said Patty.

"Why are you here? Barry sent you?" asked Caitlin.

"No, I sent myself," said Patty.

"I'm not giving up anything," said Caitlin.

"I know that," said Patty. "I just came here to talk about you and Barry."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Caitlin.

"I was watching you two talk. Saw the way you looked at him," said Patty.

"I think I've made it pretty clear how much I loathe him," said Caitlin.

"You don't hate him. You have feelings for him," said Patty.

The anger in Caitlin's glare got worse at the sound of what Patty said.

"First, Laurel. Now, you," complained Caitlin. "What makes it so obvious?"

"It's only obvious to those who have felt love," said Patty. "You've known Barry for a long time. That kind of love doesn't die, even if you've become this monster."

"Black Siren has already given me this talk. I don't need to hear this from you," said Caitlin, annoyed. "Besides, what I feel for Barry doesn't matter. He's going to die."

"And do you have the guts to put your words into action?" questioned Patty.

"Don't you start with me, detective," threatened Caitlin. "I may be locked up right now, but when I get out, I'm gonna make you suffer for asking that question."

"You won't listen to Barry because he's someone you know well. I thought maybe talking to someone else with experience in love would help," said Patty.

"I'm sorry, are we filming for a CW show?" Killer Frost's tone was full of sass and sarcasm. "I'm trying to kill The Flash, and you're here talking about my 'feelings' for him, which, again, don't matter in the slightest to me."

"If you kill Barry, you'll kill yourself," said Patty. "You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"You don't even understand what is going on here," said Caitlin.

"I've been briefed," said Patty. "Barry traveled in time, messed things up, tried to fix his mistakes, and the result is you becoming a metahuman."

"He turned me into what I promised myself I would never be," added Caitlin. "He's going to pay for that, and he will pay. With his life."

"I think you're full of it," said Patty. "You're too consumed by revenge to see things clearly. Trust me, I know what it's like."

"Get out of here," growled Caitlin.

"In that case, enjoy your stay," said Patty, turning around and walking away.

Caitlin slams both her hands on the glass and yells. "You're a dead woman, Spivot! You hear me?! Dead!"

* * *

As soon as Barry arrived at the museum, he saw someone he didn't expect to see. It was General Wade Eiling, who was talking to his friends (minus Harry) and family.

"Greetings, Mr. Allen," greeted Eiling.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Barry, clearly not happy to see Eiling.

"Don't you remember? The president gave your three days to fix the Savitar case," reminded Eiling.

"But he's dead. Everyone saw it," said Iris.

"True, but now, the once good Dr. Caitlin Snow is now the big problem in this city," said Eiling.

"If you think I'm gonna let you kill her, you're making a big mistake coming here," said Barry.

"On the contrary, we're just her to take her in," said Eiling. "My boys have been blending with the crowd here in Central City to look for her, but we haven't found wherever she sleeps at night."

"Well, if you're hoping we have a clue, then you're in the wrong place," said Barry.

"Actually, I think we're in the right place," said Eiling. "The Pentagon received a strange signal emanating from here in S.T.A.R. Labs. The signal came with a message. It said, 'You want me, come and find me.' I'm assuming Dr. Snow is trying to communicate."

Everyone responds by putting on a shocked expression on their faces.

"The device. She was sending a message to the military," realized Cisco.

"So, she is here," guessed Eiling. "Well, if that's the case, I'll be taking her to the Pentagon for incarceration."

"If you want her, you're gonna have to go through all of us," said Barry.

"I don't think you wanna do that," said Eiling. He takes out his walkie-talkie and continues. "My computer guy is ready to reveal to the entire world that Barry Allen is The Flash. He just needs my say-so to push the button. Now, you either give up the metahuman, or I push this button and tell my boys to spill the beans."

Anger begins to fill up within Barry.

"Don't even think about using your speed, Mr. Allen. I have other ways of getting what I want," said Eiling.

Barry struggles to keep his anger contained. In the end, he chooses to lead Eiling to the pipeline, where Caitlin is held.

"Wally, Jesse, you guys stay here just in case," ordered Barry. "Felicity, get back to the cortex."

...

Killer Frost was walking in circles in her cell, bored.

"General Eiling," greeted Killer Frost. "About time you got my message."

"I have my doubts that you did this to get yourself caught, but I'm not about to pass this up," said Eiling.

"General, listen to me, once we open that cell, all hell will break loose," said Iris. "Her M.O. is playing games with her prey. She has us going in different directions with no clue where we're going. For all we know, contacting you is part of some escape plan."

"And let me say this to you, Ms. West. I don't care," said Eiling. "The President wants to keep his country safe from any and all metahumans. That includes your friend in the cell." He turns to Barry and says, "Open it."

Barry puts his hand on the control panel and, reluctantly, opens Caitlin's cell. One of Eiling's soldiers approached her and cuffed her with the military's own power-dampening cuffs.

"You're making a big mistake," said Patty.

"You should listen to the blonde, general," said Caitlin.

"I'm not the one in cuffs," pointed out Eiling.

"True, but I have something else up my sleeve," said Caitlin. "What time is it?"

Cisco checks his watch. "Ten seconds to 4. Why?"

Caitlin replies with a smirk. Barry taps into his earpiece and says, "Harry, Felicity, get out of the cortex now. Now!"

When the clock strikes four o'clock, the small device caused all the computers in the cortex to explode. Felicity and Harry barely got out of the lab just as the explosion occurred. They were injured, but still alive. Jesse arrives to see their current state.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"We're alive. That's one thing," answered Harry.

"Can we go to a doctor now?" begged Felicity. "My head is bleeding."

...

Meanwhile, in the pipeline, Lisa's cell opens itself. She walks to the storage room to get her Gold Gun.

...

Back at Caitlin's cell, Killer Frost hits a soldier in the stomach with her knee before head-butting him to unconsciousness. She knocks out Eiling by hitting him in the face with her cuffed hands.

Everyone gets a call from Jesse through their earpeice.

 _"Guys, Golden Glider is free. She has her gun. I need help," said Jesse._

"Kara, go," said Barry.

Supergirl runs away in super speed to help Jesse, leaving the others alone with Caitlin. She smashes the cuffs against the wall as hard as she can, breaking them. The cold smoke coming out of her hands tells everyone in the room that her powers are back.

"Well, this is a nice turn of events," said Caitlin with a sinister smile.

"You do realize you're outnumbered," pointed out Cisco.

Patty takes out her gun. "And I always carry a gun."

"Don't shoot her," said Barry.

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Barry," said Caitlin sarcastically.

"I can still put a round in your leg," said Patty.

Before anyone can make a move, Caitlin immediately creates a wall of ice, separating herself, and Eiling's unconscious body, from the others.

"How does she expect to escape if the only place she has to go is back inside the cell?" wondered Cisco.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs on the other side of the wall, causing the ground to shake for a few seconds. Barry rotates his arms and clears the smoke. The ice wall was destroyed. Eiling's body was in the cell. Clearly, he was dragged inside. There was also a hole in the ceiling.

"Unless Eiling had a grenade on him which she just used to blast a hole through the ceiling," guessed Cisco.

"Is Eiling okay?" asked Iris.

Eiling groaned in pain, but his eyes remained closed.

"He's alive," confirmed Barry.

"I don't get it. Why keep him alive?" wondered HR. "I read about this guy. He's a total jerk. You all hate him."

"Later. Right now, we have to help Wally," said Barry.

* * *

In the museum, Kara, Jesse, and Wally are trying to evade Lisa's Gold blasts. Luckily for them, backup has arrived. HR saw that some of the museum's attractions are either damaged or turned into solid gold.

"Oh, c'mon. Olga paid big money for this stuff," complained HR.

"We have more things to worry about than the museum," said Cisco.

Lisa turns around and fires her gun at Iris. Barry carries Iris to safety. Lisa causes everyone to spread out by firing her Gold Gun at anyone in her sight, except for Cisco. Jesse Quick runs towards Lisa, but out of nowhere, an ice blast freezes the floor, causing Jesse to slip. She slides past Lisa and crashes into Wally. The two end up colliding with a statue. They both lie unconscious on the ground.

"Nice timing," said Lisa to Caitlin, knowing it was her.

Caitlin comes out into the open. Lisa points her gun at HR and fires multiple blasts. HR makes a run for it, but one blast hit him in the legs, freezing him in place. Lisa fires at Barry, but his super speed allows him to dodge every blast. Supergirl descends in front of Killer Frost and fights her hand-to-hand. Caitlin gets overwhelmed by the strong punches thrown at her, but she manages to get the upper hand by putting her hand on Kara's head, freezing it. Kara faints due to extreme brain freeze. While Lisa repeatedly tries and fails to get a clear shot of the Scarlet Speedster, Patty was hiding behind a statue, right behind Killer Frost. She takes out her gun and takes a deep breath. She comes out and aims her gun at Killer Frost.

"Freeze!" she shouted. She looks at Golden Glider and tells her, "Put the gun down."

"Do what the girl says, Snart," said Killer Frost.

Golden Glider puts her arms in the air and drops the gun. Patty walks closer towards Killer Frost, still holding up her gun.

"You two aren't going anywhere," said Patty.

For some reason, Killer Frost smiles and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" asked Patty.

"Have you wondered why none of Eiling's men have barged in?" said Caitlin.

A high-pitched sonic scream breaks the front doors off their hinges and causes everyone in the museum to cover their ears, including Patty. She drops her gun in the process. The screaming stopped and Black Siren enters the room.

"The men?" asked Golden Glider.

"All dead," said Black Siren. "I didn't even had to scream."

"Well, let's get going," said Golden Glider.

"But before we do, I have something to finish here," said Killer Frost, turning her attention to Patty.

Killer Frost puts her hand around Patty's throat, choking her, and raises her off her feet.

"I did say when I get out, you're a dead woman," reminded Killer Frost.

"Caitlin!"

Killer Frost turns her head and looks at Barry.

"Don't do this," begged Barry. "This isn't you."

"I've killed a lot of people, Flash," reminded Killer Frost. "There's no reason I have to stop."

"Caitlin, please, let her go," pleaded Barry. "You don't want to do this."

"Please, listen... to... him," pleaded Patty, barely able to speak due to the choking.

"Shut up!" yelled Caitlin, tightening her grip on Patty's throat.

"She doesn't deserve this," said Barry.

"No, she doesn't, but suffering is what you deserve," said Killer Frost. "I promised you that you will suffer for what you did to me, and I always keep my promises."

Killer Frost strengthens her grip around Patty's neck until a crack was heard.

"Nooooo!" cried Barry.

Killer Frost releases Patty. Her lifeless body lies in the middle of the floor. Barry runs over to Patty, holding her in his arms.

"Patty. Patty. Please, open you eyes. Open your eyes," pleaded Barry, eyes beginning to water. Patty didn't respond.

"You're wasting your time, Flash. You know what happens when you break someone's neck," said Killer Frost. "Keep in mind, Flash. What happened to Patty may be my doing, but her fate is on you. No matter who I kill, their blood is on your hands."

Killer Frost, Black Siren, and Golden Glider leave S.T.A.R. Labs and steal one of Eiling's military vehicles. When they were long gone, everyone in the museum started to come to. Everyone looked at Patty. The tears running down Barry's eyes tell them what has happened to his ex-girlfriend. Iris approaches Barry and gives him a hug as an act of comfort.

"I'm sorry, Barry," said Iris, crying as well.

Everyone hanged their heads in sorrow, mourning the loss of their fellow comrade and friend.

* * *

The three ladies ditch the military vehicle, making it crash into a convenient store. While the public was distracted by the horrific event, they made their way back to Caitlin's secret warehouse, where Doctor Light was waiting.

"Welcome back, Snart," she said.

"Good to be back," said Lisa.

Laurel looks at Caitlin. "Well, you've crossed one of The Flash's ex-girlfriend's off the list. When do you plan to go after the rest?"

"Who among The Flash's inner circle dies next will have to wait," said Caitlin. "Right now, we have to get back to our mission. But right now, get some rest. Besides, I have some more planning to do."

...

Caitlin departs to her room. She looks over at her notes on a rusty table. She turns her eyes towards the calendar and focuses on a specific date.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with giving The Flash a little sign of hope," she said to herself in a sinister-sounding tone.

 **:'(**

 **If you want to express your sorrow for Patty's death, you may. I'm sorry to do this, but with a title like "Unforgivable," this story was going to be really dark and really gritty. One reviewer pointed out that this story is all dark and gloomy instead of sunshine and rainbows, and that was my intent. I just hope you keep following this story. Leave a review.**


	39. Happy Birthday, Caitlin!

**R.I.P. Patty Spivot. I hope you're still going to continue reading. There's plenty more action and drama to come. If there are any SnowBarry fans out there, this chapter is for you.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I always appreciate it.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000 and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"For someone as fast me, I'm pretty slow." - Evan Peters, X-Men: Apocalypse**

After days of mourning, the time came to bury Patty alongside her father's grave. Everyone who knew Patty made their speeches. They talked about her as not only a good cop, but also a good person with a big heart. When it was Barry's turn to give a speech, he hesitated, but he spoke. He admitted that he loved Patty and told everyone how much he meant to her when he lost hope of finding happiness.

After Patty's funeral, Barry remained behind. He didn't want to leave Patty's grave just yet.

"It's not your fault, Barry."

Barry turns his head and saw Iris.

"This is all Caitlin," said Iris.

"She came back to Central City because of me, Iris," argued Barry. "She wanted to help me with Caitlin. Caitlin is a killer now because of me. Tell me how none of this is my fault."

"Because Patty made a choice," said Iris. "She could've chosen to stay out of this, she didn't. She chose to come here and stand by your side. She did that because she cared about you. Barry, any one of us would make that choice."

"You heard Caitlin. I have blood on my hands. Innocent blood," said Barry. "I know I'm not supposed to think like this, but this isn't going to be the last time Caitlin kills."

"I think we can all agree with that," replied Iris. "But you can't loose hope, Barry."

"I'm not," said Barry. "But Patty's gone, Iris. She's gone."

"She's with her father now," said Iris, trying to help Barry see the bright side.

"She didn't deserve to die like this," said Barry. "She deserved to live, find someone special, have a family, grow old. Not... this." He gestured to Patty's gravestone.

"Barry, you're not the only one who's mourning," said Iris. "We're all going to miss Patty."

"I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I just can't stop thinking about what I did," said Barry.

"Barry, Flashpoint is the past. You have to focus on the present," said Iris. "We'll stop Caitlin and we will save her. I haven't lost hope either."

"How many more lives are gonna be lost until we do?" wondered Barry.

"You can't think like that, Barry," said Iris. "Look, let's go home. You need to lie down."

"You know I can't," said Barry.

"We've got Wally. We've got Jesse. They can take care of things while you sit down," said Iris.

Barry didn't say a word. The grief on his face remains. Instead of saying another word, Iris decided to give Barry another comforting hug. The latter hugged back.

* * *

Back in Central City, Barry Allen was sulking in the West household. He couldn't get over his grief or guilt. When he turned on the television, several channels are reporting about Patty Spivot's demise. Barry keeps changing the channel until he found a movie channel. His phone beeped, meaning someone just texted him. The message came from Caitlin. It says:

 _"Karaoke bar. 7 pm. Come alone. Wear something nice."_

Barry didn't understand. He was sure this was probably some game, but he wanted to get some one-on-one time with Caitlin, seeking another attempt to reason with her. He knows it's gonna be risky to meet her alone, but if she insists, it's probably the best he follows.

* * *

Barry goes through his closet and picks a light blue sweatshirt. When the clock was nearing 7 o'clock, he makes his way towards the bar. When he entered, he was shocked at what he saw. Up on the stage was Caitlin, but it wasn't Killer Frost. Instead of a skin-tight leather suit, she was wearing a blue strapless short-skirt dress with glitters. Her hair color was chestnut brown with only a few white streaks. What surprises him even more is that there are no dead bodies lying around. It was just everyone sitting down listening to Caitlin sing "Unconditionally".

Barry was even more surprised by Caitlin's voice. The last time he heard her sing, she was a drunken mess. But now, she was signing with the voice of an angel.

After the song was finished, the crowd applauded, including Barry. Caitlin saw Barry and winks at him.

"Have a lovely evening," said Caitlin through the microphone before getting off the stage.

The former bio-engineer approaches Barry.

"Hi," he greeted, still stunned.

"Stare much?" she teased.

"Well, you look really... nice," said Barry honestly.

"Always the lady killer, Mr. Allen," replied Caitlin with a smile.

"Hey, your voice. You sound... normal," noticed Barry.

"Is there something you're forgetting?" questioned Caitlin.

"What?" asked a confused Barry.

"Do you know what day it is today?" asked Caitlin.

"January 28," replied Barry. "Oh, right, I forgot. Happy birthday."

Caitlin smirks.

"So, you brought me here to celebrate your birthday?" asked Barry. "I thought you might be spending it killing innocent people with your friends."

"As fun as that sounds, Killer Frost had other plans," said Caitlin. "She's giving Caitlin Snow one day."

"What do you mean?" asked Barry.

"The Caitlin Snow you've been trying to reach. She's standing right here," said Caitlin, gesturing to herself. "But only for today."

"But why me?" asked Barry. "Why not celebrate it with all your friend. You know how much we miss you."

"Barry, I killed Patty," reminded Caitlin. "They won't be able to look at me the same way ever again. But you, you still have hope. You're the only one outside my inner circle I can reach to."

"So... no games? No fighting?" asked Barry.

"No games. No fighting," promised Caitlin. "Just a couple of old friends drinking together."

"You know alcohol has no effect on me, right?" reminded Barry.

"I know," said Caitlin. "Just order yourself a club soda."

* * *

The speedster and the ex-biochemist sit down and drink. Caitlin orders a glass of martini while Barry asks for a club soda.

"Just curious. Why isn't the CCPD, like, all over this place as soon as you walked in?" asked Barry.

"I made sure I was persuasive with the bar manager," answered Caitlin.

"You killed him?" asked Barry.

"No," said Caitlin. "Just threatened him."

"I thought your were..." Barry rethinks his words. "...'she' was letting you be you."

"Barry, there's only so much of Caitlin Snow that 'she' will allow to resurface," said Caitlin. "Just be glad I'm not trying to kill you right now."

"So, after this, you're just gonna go back to being Killer Frost?" asked Barry.

Caitlin fiddles with her glass before saying, "Yes."

"Caitlin, why don't you fight it?" asked Barry. "Be you again. Nothing good will ever come to you being the villain."

"Barry, I'm trying to enjoy my day," said Caitlin. "Let's forget about Killer Frost for now."

"Well, maybe I can't," said Barry. "Caitlin, my ex-girlfriend is buried. I can't just move past that like it's nothing."

"Then maybe you should leave," said Caitlin.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers," said Barry. "Eiling. Why did you spare his life? You hate him as much as the rest of us."

"Because he has a role to play in my plans," said Caitlin. "And no, I'm not telling you any of them. Point is that I'm not ready to kill Eiling just yet."

Barry remained silent and just took a sip from his glass.

"So, you and Iris? How are you two?" asked Caitlin.

"Still split," answered Barry.

"She's an idiot for doing what she did," said Caitlin. "Killer Frost may think you're a selfish hero, but I think you're an awesome guy, Barry."

"Thanks, I guess," replied Barry.

"Barry, I know I haven't been an angel these past few months, but can we brush all that aside just for tonight?" pleaded Caitlin.

"So, you just want me to pretend that you didn't kill Patty?" questioned Barry.

"Barry, I want to spend my birthday with someone who makes me smile," said Caitlin. "And keep in mind, Killer Frost is the one who hates you, not Caitlin Snow."

"But what about your mother?" asked Barry. "Yes, you said you two haven't been close since your father, but you could've chosen this day to patch things up with her."

"Barry, I'm not the same person you met," said Caitlin. "My mother would be disappointed in what I've become. Not that I care, but if I did go and see her, it would not end well... for her, anyway."

"So, I'm literally the only person you can spend time with on your birthday," concluded Barry.

"Yes," said Caitlin softly. "If you want to."

"If this is Caitlin Snow I'm talking to, then I'll give it a shot," said Barry, willing to give it a try.

Caitlin raises her glass and says, "Well, here's to old friends."

The two clinked their glasses and started drinking.

* * *

Later, while Caitlin was in the bathroom after three glasses of martini, Barry asks the bartender for more soda. When Caitlin came back, she dragged him to the stage.

"Really? Again?" he asked.

"C'mon, I'm not that drunk this time," said Caitlin. "Besides, you heard me earlier. Wasn't I good?"

"You were amazing," said Barry honestly. "What exactly are we singing?"

"Tell Me That You Love Me," answered Caitlin.

The music started playing.

Caitlin: _Oh, yeah, yeah  
The situation turned around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let your down  
So many times, I don't know why  
But I know we can make it, as long as you say it_

Barry and Caitlin: _So tell me that you love me, yeah  
Tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
_

Caitlin: _So tell me that you love me, anyway_

The crowd was clearly entertained. Barry looked at Caitlin for a moment. To see her like this once again, as the woman whom he called a friend, the smile on his face widens.

Caitlin: _So tell me that you love me, anyway_

Barry and Caitlin: _Whoa, whoa, oh_

Caitlin: _Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
_

Barry and Caitlin: Nowhere _to hide, I don't know why_

Caitlin: _But I know we can make it, as long as you say it_

Barry and Caitlin: _So tell me that you love me, yeah  
Tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say_

Caitlin: _But tell me that you love me, anyway_

Caitlin briefly nudged on Barry's shoulder as she smiled.

Caitlin: _Show me look what we found_

Barry and Caitlin: _Turn it around every day_

Caitlin: _I can hear what you say_

Barry and Caitlin: _Now I know why, know we can make it  
So tell me that you love me, yeah  
Tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if we take one more...  
_

 _So tell me that you love me, yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure_

Caitlin: _There's nothin' left to say_

Barry and Caitlin: _But tell me that you love me, anyway..._

The audience cheered and applauded. Barry and Caitlin smiled in response. Barry waves to the crowd, while Caitlin puts her arm around Barry and rests her head on his shoulder. Barry felt a little uncomfortable by the closure, but he went with it as he continued smiling.

* * *

The two went back to their table.

"You still have a wonderful voice, Barry," complimented Caitlin.

"I can say the same for you," said Barry.

Caitlin smiled.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" asked Barry. "Doing this? Like two best friends?"

"It certainly does," said Caitlin honestly.

"So, why only stay like this for today?" asked Barry.

"Because 'she' is inside me, and 'she' is angry," answered Caitlin, putting emphasis on "she".

"No matter what happens, I will save you," promised Barry.

"That's a pretty big thing to promise, Mr. Allen," said Caitlin.

"You can't stop me from trying," said Barry.

"And I won't," said Caitlin.

"So, is reliving our best night together your only plan for your birthday?" asked Barry.

"Sadly, yes," said Caitlin.

"Well, I think you could add something else to it," said Barry.

"Like what?" asked Caitlin.

"Head to Jitters and wait for me," said Barry.

* * *

Caitlin heads to Jitters and orders a cup of Flash. Just as she sat down to wait for her drink, Barry arrives at the front door in super speed before entering the coffee shop like a normal person. He sits down across Caitlin and shows her the little box in his hand.

"What's in it?" asked Caitlin.

"Just open it," said Barry.

Caitlin opens it. It was a chocolate cupcake topped with blueberry frosting. There was also a candle. Luckily, Barry bought a box of matches. He lights up the candle.

"Go on, make a wish," he said.

Caitlin closes her eyes for a few seconds. She opens them and then blows out the candle.

"Happy birthday, Cait," greeted Barry.

"Thanks, Barry," said Caitlin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in," said Barry.

Caitlin removes the candle and takes a small bite out of the cupcake.

"Tastes good," she said.

"It's really nice to see you like this," said Barry. "It's like you never left."

Caitlin smiles as she continues eating her cupcake.

"I'm gonna... order coffee," said Barry, standing up to line up.

* * *

After finishing their coffee, Barry and Caitlin exit Jitters.

"Thanks for seeing me tonight, Barry," said Caitlin.

"You deserve to be happy on your birthday," said Barry.

"I'm happy just to spend the night with you," said Caitlin.

"So... I guess tomorrow, we're back to you vs. me?" guessed Barry.

"You guessed right," confirmed Caitlin. "But I won't forget this night."

"Even after you kill me?" replied Barry.

"That's Killer Frost's goal, not mine," said Caitlin.

"At least it's nice to know that you're still you underneath all that cold," said Barry.

Caitlin smiled a little. Silence filled the atmosphere around the two. Unexpectedly, Caitlin leans towards Barry and crashes her lips into his. Barry was surprised, but he didn't pull away, nor did he kiss back. He just stood still as Caitlin deepened the kiss a little. After a while, Caitlin retreated.

"Why-why-why did you do that?" stuttered Barry.

"Barry, a girl doesn't kiss you unless it means something," said Caitlin.

Barry remained looking stunned by the kiss.

"H-H-How long?" stuttered Barry.

"Since that one night," answered Caitlin.

"And you're just telling me this now?" asked Barry.

"Barry, Caitlin Snow will be gone forever after today," said Caitlin. "If this is my last day, I just wanted to let you know."

"How come you never said anything before?" asked Barry.

"By the time I realized I started falling for you, that was after I told you to go after Linda," said Caitlin. "Plus, there was also that thing I had with Jay, well, Hunter Zolomon. And you love Iris. There was literally no time for me to let the truth out."

Barry hangs his head for a moment before looking at Caitlin in the eyes. "And you're still gonna leave?"

"'She' dominates me now, Barry," said Caitlin, once again emphasizing "she". "I have no choice."

"I don't believe that," said Barry.

"Good night, Barry," said Caitlin, walking away.

Barry was thinking about going after her, but decided against it. She had a wonderful time tonight and he didn't want to ruin it by giving her another lecture in hopes of bringing her back. He runs back to the West household in super speed.

* * *

Caitlin returns to her secret warehouse. Luckily for her, the other girls were out. Golden Glider and Black Siren were causing trouble just for the fun of it, and Doctor Light was meeting up with Trickster. She enters her room and stares at herself in the mirror. It wasn't long until Killer Frost resurfaced, as seen by her glowing eyes.

"Hope you had fun, Caitlin Snow, because The Flash won't be breathing for long."

 **What do you think? Leave a review and give me your honest opinion. Ask a question if you want.**


	40. Family Reunion

**This chapter will balance time between Flash and Arrow. Will feature more of Laurel Lance. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Dani91, FamilyMagician, changingdestiny40, Master Skywalker 121, and XWF1000 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"Home is home." - Anthony Mackie, Avengers: Age of Ultron**

"You did what?!"

When Joe asked Barry where he was last night, Barry was hesitant to tell the truth. When Cisco reminded Barry that they all shouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore, the Scarlet Speedster reluctantly spilled the beans. When he said that he spent the night with Caitlin, everyone in Team Flash shouted with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"In a bar," clarified Barry. "We went to a karaoke bar. She asked me to come alone, so I did."

"But why?" asked Cisco.

"It was her birthday," said Barry.

"Oh, right," replied Cisco, realizing that he forgot Caitlin's birthday. "But why would she ask you to hang out with her?"

Barry hanged his head, reluctant to answer that question. After a few more seconds, he spoke the truth. "She loves me."

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Kara.

"She loves me," repeated Barry. "And since I still have hope to save her, she knew that I wouldn't refuse to make her happy on her birthday."

"How come there wasn't any news of dead bodies at the bar?" asked Cisco.

"Because she didn't kill anyone," answered Barry. "Killer Frost wasn't who I saw in the bar. It was Caitlin."

"Uh, you're speaking as if Caitlin and Killer Frost are two different people," replied Iris.

"The woman that I sang with, drank with last night, it was really her. Caitlin. The Caitlin we all knew," said Barry. "She even changed her hair back to its original color just for that one night."

"Are you certain you haven't lost your marbles, Mr. Allen?" questioned Harry.

"You can't tell me what I saw," said Barry. "There is still a part of Caitlin still alive in Killer Frost. She allowed her old self to take over just so she can spend time with me on her big day. And she was happy. Really happy."

"Linda. Patty. Iris. Kara. Yours truly. And Caitlin," enumerated Felicity. "Attracting that many women in three years, seems like Barry Allen is giving George Clooney a run for his money as the world's most desirable man."

"Barry, she killed your ex-girlfriend," reminded Jesse.

"I haven't forgotten, Jesse," said Barry. "But that was Killer Frost, not Caitlin."

"Barry, she's playing mind games with you again!" exclaimed Cisco.

"No, she wasn't," assured Barry.

"Barry, how can you be sure that Killer Frost wasn't just pretending to be our Caitlin to give you more reason to have hope?" thought Iris. "You said it. She knows you still have hope for her. She could've done this just to mess with your head, throw you off, make you not want to fight her even more."

"Believe me, after our time together, I pondered over that," said Barry. "But she wasn't lying about her feelings for her. I saw it in her eyes. You can't fake the love on your face."

"Barry, is this your way of saying that you feel the same way for her?" questioned Jesse.

"No," said Barry. "The fact that she loves me is a reason she won't kill me. I can reach her. I can convince her to come home."

"She stabbed you in the gut, your shoulder, and your leg, twice," reminded Cisco. "You've tried reaching to her multiple times, but she wouldn't listen. What makes you think it will be different next time?"

"Because I'm her only hope," said Barry.

"So, you're basically Obi-Wan Kenobi," quipped Cisco sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke, Cisco," said Barry. "I know I can reach Caitlin. I know I can bring her back."

"How?" asked Joe.

"Hope," answered Barry. "That's more than enough."

"She's still going to kill people, Barry," said Joe. "You gotta focus more on taking her down, because she's made it clear that the Caitlin we knew is gone."

"Have you guys seriously lost hope for her?" questioned Barry.

"She killed Patty," reminded Wally. "You loved her, didn't you? That's what you said in your speech. And yet, you're still trying to get chummy with her killer."

"I know what Caitlin did was terrible, but the reason I refuse to lose hope is because that's who I am," said Barry. "Okay, so Caitlin is not the same person she once was, but there's still good in her. Maybe you all have given up on her, but I haven't."

"Barry, I haven't given up on her," said Iris. "But I think you shouldn't allow yourself to fall for her tricks."

Barry couldn't say another word, disappointed at his friends for lacking hope. He walks out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

...

"Barry!"

Barry turns around and saw Kara walking towards him.

"You don't know Caitlin like I do, Kara," said Barry. "So, spare me the lecture. I'm going to save her whether you all want me to or not."

"I know," said Kara. "I just... I just have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Barry.

"I found Caitlin's hideout," answered Kara.

"Wait, what?" asked Barry.

"I was flying around the city when I picked you up with my super hearing," said Kara. "I followed her."

"Any reason you didn't contact us?" asked Barry.

"I was gonna engage her myself, since she was the only one in the warehouse when I got there, but there's a problem," said Kara. "The area around the warehouse is protected by a Krpytonite-powered force field. I was gonna contact you guys, but I knew we couldn't just barge in and start punching, given how smart Caitlin is. For all I know, she also has a plan for when we find her hideout."

"And you're telling this to me now?" asked Barry.

"Uh, there was an episode happening in there," said Kara, pointing back at S.T.A.R. Labs. "I had to wait until the tension died to talk to you."

"So, you need us to make a plan of attack?" asked Barry.

"Strategic planning isn't my specialty," replied Kara.

"Excuse me."

Barry and Kara turn their heads and saw an adult woman walking towards them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Tannhauser," she introduced herself.

"Caitlin's mother," said Barry.

"And you must be a friend of hers," guessed Dr. Tannhauser.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barry.

"My daughter," answered Dr. Tannhauser. "I was gonna visit her on her birthday yesterday, but there was a problem at the train station."

"Judging by the look on your face, this is more than just about sending her a gift," guessed Barry.

"I've been listening to the news," said Tannhauser. "I can't believe this is the same girl who swore to do no harm. My little baby. A killer. I came here to get my daughter back."

"And you're here at S.T.A.R. Labs, why?" asked Kara.

"She works here, or at least, she used to," answered Tannhauser. "I thought maybe the people she works with can help me find her."

"Well, you're in luck. My friend here knows exactly where she is," said Barry, gesturing to Kara.

"Thank you, Ms..." paused Tannhauser.

"Danvers. Kara Danvers," introduced Kara.

"Barry Allen," said the ex-CSI.

* * *

Barry and Kara return to S.T.A.R. Labs with Dr. Tannhauser. Jesse uses her super speed to hide her father behind a statue.

"Hey, guys," called Barry. "This is Caitlin's mother, Dr. Tannhauser, CEO of Tanhausser Industries."

"You can call me Carla," said Tannhauser.

"Nice to meet you," said Iris.

Barry introduces Dr. Tannhauser to everyone.

"So, what brings you to Central City, Mrs. Tannhauser?" asked Joe.

"I'm a widow," said Tannhauser. "And I'm here for my daughter."

"You have been listening to the news, right?" asked Cisco.

"I'm well aware of the situation, Mr. Ramon," said Tannhauser. "I just need to talk to her."

"We've all tried that, but she won't stop killing people," said Cisco.

"I'm her mother. She'll listen to me," said Tannhauser. She turns to Kara and asks, "So, where is she?"

"Ms. Tannhauser, no offense, but we can't let you see your daughter," said Iris.

"Excuse me?" questioned Tannhauser, looking at Iris.

"Not without backup, at least," said Iris. "Lucky for you, I just happen to have a way to contact The Flash."

"No need," said Tannhauser. "I'm Caitlin's mother. She would never hurt me."

"She's willing to hurt the closest people to her," said Joe.

"And I'm willing to take that risk if it means getting my daughter back," said Tannhauser.

"I think we should let her give it a try," said HR.

Everyone, except Carla, glared at HR.

"She's her family, guys," said HR. "What better way to solve this than family love?"

"I'd listen to your friend if I were you," said Tanhausser, crossing her arms.

Kara sighs in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"But in the event your daughter goes Frozone on you, we need to make sure you're safe," said Cisco.

"I think I made it clear I don't want The Flash invovled," said Tanhausser.

"That's not what I meant," said Cisco. "I just need your phone. I'm gonna install a panic button, so just in case Caitlin gets into Killer Frost mode, help will arrive at your location in a jiffy."

"Fine," said Tanhausser, handing her phone to Cisco.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City, Black Arrow was standing on the top of a roof, overlooking an abandoned warehouse. Just as she was about to make her move, she heard someone coming her way.

"Stalker much?" She turns her head and saw Green Arrow.

Oliver lifts his hood and takes off his mask. "Hey."

"Hey," greeted Laurel.

"I thought you could use backup," said Oliver.

"I can take care of myself, Oliver. You know that," said Laurel. "I've been training with Talia for half a year. I think I can handle even a hundred low-life thugs."

"I know that," said Oliver. "I just wanted to see you."

Laurel take off her mask and her hood.

"What about your new team?" asked Laurel.

"They don't know I'm here," said Oliver. "I'm still keeping my promise."

Laurel smiled. "Look, Ollie, I just want to apologize for the cops I... sent to their graves. I wasn't thinking straight. I just went straight to the most effective method of defending myself."

"Talia may not be her father, but she's no saint either," replied Oliver.

"I promise. No more dead cops," said Laurel. "I won't even use my arrows next time."

"We'll see," replied Oliver.

Laurel stares at the warehouse for a moment before looking back at Oliver. "And Ollie, about... what happened that night..." She was referring to the kiss. "... I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"You don't have to be sorry," said Oliver. "Besides, I'm not seeing anyone. And if it makes you feel better, I enjoyed it."

Laurel smiled again.

"So, what's the situation here?" asked Oliver.

"Some thugs stole some chemicals from a chemistry lab and took them here," said Laurel. "I manage to get a scientist, who is still alive in case you're going to ask, to tell me what chemicals were stolen. The stolen chemicals can be used to create a close approximation of Mirakuru."

"Mirakuru?" asked Oliver, surprised and confused. "But won't that mean..."

"Slade Wilson's back," finished Laurel.

"But A.R.G.U.S. didn't tell us about an escape," said Oliver.

"Slade must've given them the slip," said Laurel. "We'll figure out how he escaped, but right now, if Slade is back, we can't let him recreate the Mirakuru."

"How many thugs?" asked Oliver.

"Nine," answered Laurel.

"I think we can handle this ourselves," said Oliver, smiling.

Laurel smiled back.

After putting their masks and hoods back on, the two archers fired grapple arrows and swing towards the warehouse.

* * *

Back in Central City, Dr. Tannhauser is approaching the warehouse where Kara located Caitlin.

Carla gets a call through her comm-link. It was Cisco.

 _"Remember, if things get frosty..."_

"I'll press the panic button, I know," interrupted Tannhauser. "But I'm gonna have to leave the comm unit outside. Otherwise, she would be suspicious."

Tannhauser leaves her earpiece on top of an oil drum as she reaches the warehouse's front door. She saw a security camera.

...

"Frost, we have a visitor," said Black Siren.

Killer Frost looks at the security monitor.

"Mother," she muttered.

 _"Caitlin, I know you can hear me," said her mother to the camera. "Open up so we can talk."_

"What do you want us to do?" Golden Glider asked Killer Frost.

"You guys stay upstairs," ordered Killer Frost. "I need some alone time with my mom."

Laurel, Lisa, and Linda head upstairs while Caitlin pushes the button that unlocks the door. Tannhauser opens it.

"Hi, sweetie," greeted Carla.

"Mother," greeted Caitlin with disdain.

"I... see you dyed your hair," started Carla, trying to start the conversation on a lighter note.

"I didn't dye it. It comes with my powers," said Caitlin.

"And would that also explain your voice?" asked Carla, noticing the echoing tone in her daughter's voice.

"Why are you here, mother?" asked Caitlin. "How did you find me?"

Carla takes a deep breath before saying, "It doesn't matter how. I came here for you. I've heard what you've done."

"You don't know the half of it," growled Caitlin.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you drop the voice?" asked Carla, feeling her spine shiver from the sound of her daughter's new voice.

Not only did Caitlin turn off her new vocals, but she also willed most of her hair to return to its original chestnut brown color. Her mother was clearly surprised.

"Well, here I am. Your daughter," said Caitlin, talking in her normal voice.

"I... uh..." Carla adjusted her glasses, still shocked by the way her daughter changed her hair color. "First, let me ask. Why? Why did you become like this?"

"The Flash," answered Caitlin. "Long story, but the point is that he's the reason I'm a metahuman."

"I can't exactly picture The Flash to do such a thing," said Tannhauser.

"He didn't do it on purpose. It was accident, but I don't care," said Caitlin. "He turned me into a killer, and I want to make him pay."

"This doesn't sound like you," said Carla.

Caitlin's eyes glowed as she spoke in her ice-cold voice. "You don't get to tell me who I am!"

"You're right. I don't. But I'm your mother," said Carla. "And as your mother, I am telling you that you are not thinking clearly."

"I'm different now, mother," growled Caitlin. "That little girl you love is gone."

"I may not know you that well, Caitlin, but I know this isn't you," said Tannhauser. "The girl I raised would never harm a bug even if it bothered her."

As if the universe was looking for a way to throw those words back at Carla, a cockroach just happens to be walking past Caitlin. The brunette looked down. She looked her mother just as she raised her shoe over the bug. Without any hesitation, Caitlin brings her foot down hard on the roach, crushing it. Caitlin smirked at her mother. Carla was horrified.

"Oops," joked Caitlin, feeling no remorse for the bug.

"This has to stop," said Carla, walking closer towards her daughter.

"Don't come any closer," warned Caitlin, raising her hand.

Carla stopped.

"Take one more step and I'll turn you into an ice statue," threatened Caitlin.

"You won't do that," said Carla confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Caitlin, cold smoke beginning to come out of her hands.

"Because I'm your mother," answered Carla. "I know you and I have had a rough relationship since your father's death, but I still love you, and I know you feel the same way."

Caitlin puts her hand and said, "I don't care."

"Please, Caitlin, just go home to S.T.A.R. Labs. Your friends miss you," pleaded Carla. "And if you want to, we can start to rebuild our relationship. Be like mother and daughter again."

"I don't care," repeated Caitlin, sounding even more aggravated.

"Then why is your hand shaking?" said Carla.

Caitlin looked at her hand. It was shaking. Clearly, the tension between her and her mother was making her anxious.

"You're not wrong, thought. I do love you, mom," admitted Caitlin. "But I don't need you anymore. I have plans that I need to attend to..."

"To create a world ruled by criminals?" interrupted Carla. "I didn't just ask your friends where you are. We talked. I know what you're planning to do."

"If you're smart, you'd stay out of my way," threatened Caitlin.

"I don't care about this whole 'heroes vs. villains' thing. All I care about is getting my daughter back," said Carla. "Please, Caitlin, give me a chance."

Caitlin walks closer towards her mother. Carla spread her arms, ready for a hug. However, Caitlin responded differently. She kicks her mother in the stomach and knocks her back a few feet away. While Carla tries to pick herself up, she secretly reaches for her phone and pushes the panic button.

"Like I said. I don't care," said Caitlin. "You better get out of here before I do something we both regret."

Carla remains lying on the ground, but she didn't move. She wasn't going to leave.

"Your funeral," said Caitlin.

Before Caitlin can make a move on her mother, a yellow streak zooms into the warehouse and tackles Caitlin to a wall. It was The Flash.

He looks back at Carla and, while vibrating his vocal cords, says, "Sorry you had to see that."

"Just don't hurt my baby girl too much," said Carla.

Killer Frost gets up. "I guess this place couldn't stay secret for long. Nice to see you again, Flash."

"Likewise," replied Flash.

Caitlin wills her hair to transform into snow white locks just as she prepared to fight. Unfortunately for her, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick arrived.

"I see you brought backup," said Killer Frost. "Luckily for me, I'm not alone either."

Black Siren comes out of hiding and unleashes her sonic scream at the intruders. Everyone in the room had to cover their ears, including Caitlin.

"Try toning it down next time I'm in the room," said Killer Frost.

"Where would the fun in that be?" replied Black Siren, smirking.

Golden Glider and Doctor Light come out as well.

"You three take care of two speed brats," ordered Killer Frost. "The Flash is mine."

Flash looks at Kid Flash. "Kid Flash, take the fight outside. I'd rather keep my eardrums undamaged tonight.

Kid Flash and Jesse Quick run outside. Black Siren, Doctor Light, and Golden Glider followed.

"Guess that leaves just the three of us," said Killer Frost, referring to herself, her mother, and The Flash. "You shouldn't have come, Flash. This is a family reunion."

"So I should just get out of the way while you kill your own mother?" replied Flash.

"I wasn't gonna kill her. I just wanna make it clear that I am not Caitlin Snow anymore," said Killer Frost.

"Really, because you looked like her yesterday," said Flash. "Or is true that you were just playing with me?"

"Partly," said Killer Frost honestly. "But I really do love you. Just not enough to spare life, unfortunately."

Killer Frost fires icicles at Flash. He dodges them and zooms towards Killer Frost, tripping her, causing her to fall on her back. Killer Frost gets up and started freezing the entire floor. Flash tried to stay balanced, while Carla's hand slips and ends up lying on her back again.

"Try running on ice, Flash," mocked Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires an ice beam and hits Flash in the chest, knocking him down. She approaches him. She kneels down and looks at him in the face, cupping his cheek in her hand so he's looking directly at her.

"I so want to just gut you right now, but you haven't suffered enough yet," said Killer Frost. "You made a mistake dragging my mother here, Flash. I don't need her to be a part of this war."

"I didn't call her. She came here on her own," said Flash. "She wants you to be you again. We all do."

"Caitlin Snow is long gone, Flash," said Killer Frost. "But I know you won't give up. You're too good to see me as a villain completely. But I don't need to make myself clear. You hope and faith in me will be your downfall."

Killer Frost stabs Flash through his right pectoral with a shard of ice. Carla watches with horror, shocked by her daughter's brutality.

Killer Frost lets Flash fall on his back as she stands up. "Have fun stitching yourself up."

Caitlin gets up and approaches her mother.

"Caitlin, please, don't do this to your own mother," pleaded Carla.

"I'm sorry, mom, but this is who I am now," said Caitlin. "And the name is Killer Frost."

Killer Frost's freezing hand slowly approaches her mother, who looks at her daughter with fear.

...

Outside the warehouse, Black Siren was keeping the two speedsters still by screaming. This has been going on for about fifteen seconds. Kid Flash manages to find the strength to get up and zoom towards Black Siren, knocking her down. His ears still hurt and Jesse was lying on the ground, ears bleeding.

"Are you okay?" asked Kid Flash, offering a hand.

"Sort of," answered Jesse Quick. Seeing a beam of gold heading straight for Kid Flash, Jesse quickly takes him away from the line of fire.

Doctor Light fires multiple energy beams, but the two speedsters dodge every single one. Jesse manages to take out Doctor Light by punching her. Light is knocked back, but before she can crash, Jesse comes back and hits Light again, knocking her out. Wally steals Lisa's Gold Gun before knocking her down.

The two speedsters hi-five. Suddenly, a pair of icicles come towards them. They dodged them as they saw Killer Frost standing in the doorway.

"Hey," greeted Killer Frost.

"What did you do to Barry?" demanded Kid Flash.

"He's dying," said Killer Frost. "But don't worry. He still has time. All you have to do is take him back to S.T.A.R. Labs right now."

"One of us can take care of that. One of us can stay here and make sure you don't get away," pointed out Jesse.

"I figured that," said Killer Frost. "My mother's body temperature is decreasing within every second. If she doesn't get to S.T.A.R. Labs in ten minutes, she's long gone."

Wally and Jesse knew they had to take both Barry and Tannhauser back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"This isn't over," said Jesse.

"It'll be over when I say it's over," said Killer Frost.

Wally takes Barry while Jesse carries Tanhausser, leaving Killer Frost to wake up her unconscious teammates.

* * *

In Star City, Green Arrow and Black Arrow were making quick work of the thugs. Two have been knocked out cold while five have arrows in them. The remaining two fought the two archers simultaneously. Green Arrow takes out his opposition with a few quick jabs and a hard punch to the face. Black Arrow takes out her thug with a back-flip kick.

"We make a pretty good team," said Black Arrow.

"We always did," replied Green Arrow.

"Well, isn't that touching?"

The familiar voice in the shadows caused the two archers to draw their bows and aim their arrows at the direction of the voice. A figure comes out from the shadows, wearing body armor and a balaclava. The left side of the mask is orange, while the right side is black.

"Nice to see you again, kid," said Slade to Oliver.

"How did you get off the island?" asked Green Arrow.

"I believe the lovely lady called herself Killer Frost," answered Slade.

"Caitlin," muttered Black Arrow, knowing who Slade is talking about.

"Well, you're going back one way or another," said Green Arrow to Slade.

"You're gonna have to fight me first, kid," said Slade, drawing his sword.

Green Arrow and Black Arrow fire their arrows simultaneously. Slade deflects them both with his sword. He approaches the two archers and fights them up-close. After several punches and kicks thrown at each other, Deathstroke knocks down both archers after just fifteen seconds of fighting.

"I haven't lost my touch, kid," said Deathstroke. "But it's nice to know you haven't lost yours."

The two archers get back up and fight Slade again. This time, with more ferocity and quickness. Black Arrow catches Slade off guard and kicks him in the gut. Green Arrow hits Slade in the face with his bow before kicking him down.

"Never thought I'd see Laurel Lance fight like a true solider," complimented Slade.

Black Arrow froze, stunned at the sound of her name.

"You think you two were alone on that roof that night?" said Slade. "You're not the only one looking for Prometheus that day."

"What do you want with him?" asked Green Arrow. "A team-up?"

"I want him out of my way," said Deathstroke. "You're my kill, not his."

Deathstroke gets back in the fight, fighting with even more rage. He overpowers Green Arrow and kicks him towards a pile of oil drums. One oil drum lands on Green Arrow's stomach, hurting him. Deathstroke turns his attention to Black Arrow. The fight was even for a while, until Deathstroke cuts the rope of a pulley, causing a large pile of equipment to fall on Black Arrow.

Deathstroke turns his attention back to the Green Arrow, who was starting to get up. Deathstroke grabs him by the throat and lifts him up.

"If you're gonna do it, do it now," dared Green Arrow.

"No, not yet," said Deathstroke. "I promised you would suffer before you meet your demise. I am still keeping that promise. I'm gonna let you and your girlfriend live, but I think I'll take something from you before I go."

"An eye for eye, huh? Sounds fair," replied Green Arrow.

"No," said Deathstroke. "Something else."

* * *

A few minutes later, Black Arrow wakes up and gets herself out of the pile. When she looked at Green Arrow, her mouth opened with shock, horrified at what Deathstroke did to him.

 **In case you're wondering, no, Oliver Queen is not dead. But something bad did happen. You may have to wait to find out. I hope this was a good chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Give me your honest opinion. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	41. Post-Family Reunion

**Remember the cliffhanger from the previous chapter? Well, it's time to answer the question: What happened to Oliver Queen? This may just be a filler chapter, but it adds a few more layers to the story.**

 **Leave a review, please.**

 **Special thanks to Dani91, Nightbat0204, changingdestiny40, snowcaitlin, XWF1000, FamilyMagician, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Author's Note for Guest (the one who reviewed Chapter 40): The answer to your question is - It's never that simple. Besides, how is this story supposed to emphasize hardship if all the bad guys are taken down easily?**

 **"When the worlds turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world." - Timon, The Lion King**

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and Dr. Tannhauser are being treated in a lab since everything in the cortex was destroyed in the explosion. Luckily, they also have medical equipment in the other lab. Cisco and Harry work on heating up Carla, while Iris patches up Barry's wound.

"I'm really getting tired of seeing you hurt like this," said Iris, bandaging Barry's wound.

"Get used to it," said Barry softly. "So long as Caitlin is... Killer Frost... I'm gonna have to handle getting stabbed with frozen shards. A lot."

"There's something I don't understand," said Cisco. "Caitlin didn't do anything once you guys showed up. I thought she would've planned for a break-in. Sure, she planned for Supergirl showing up, but there was no contingency plan for speedsters breaking in."

"Maybe she was just being overconfident," guessed Kara. "She probably thought she and her friends can take care of any intruder, so she didn't need a trap."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said HR, looking at something on his phone.

HR shows everyone what's on his phone. It was a news report. There was an explosion located exactly where Caitlin's secret warehouse is.

"She didn't plan for a break-in, but she did plan for something," said Iris. "She's moving out."

"So, we're back to square one," complained Jesse. "Looking for her."

"We need to stop her, but, as much as I hate to say this, we can't use words," said Cisco. "Dr. Tannhauser, mind if we take a look at your notes on Caitlin's powers?"

"We are not harming my daughter!" exclaimed Carla, thinking Cisco intends to use her notes to build a weapon against her daughter.

"We're not going to harm anyone. We're just looking for a way to neutralize her powers," explained Cisco. "I think she's made it very, very clear that she doesn't want to talk. We find her, she'll just ice us to oblivion. We need a way to stop her from using her powers, and then, then, maybe we can talk some sense into her."

Carla calmed down after listening to Cisco.

"Can we start tomorrow? I need some rest," asked Carla.

"Sure," said Joe. "C'mon, I'll drive to whatever hotel you want to stay in."

"Thanks," said Carla as she tried getting off the table she was lying on.

Cisco and Harry steadied her.

"Slow down. You're just recovering," said Harry.

"I'll be fine," assured Carla.

Barry gets a text on his phone. It was from Diggle. It said, _"Oliver need medical attention. Open a breach to the Arrowcave now."_

"Cisco, open a breach to the Arrow Cave," ordered Barry.

"Why?" asked Cisco.

"Just do it," said Barry.

Cisco opens a breach. Five figures came out of the breach. It was Diggle, Thea, Roy, and Black Arrow. Diggle and Black Arrow were carrying an unconscious Oliver Queen. Everyone in the room were shocked and horrified when they saw what happened to Oliver. His entire left arm was cut off.

"What happened? Who did this?" asked Barry.

"Never mind that," said Black Arrow. "Just save him."

Diggle and Black Arrow set Oliver down on the empty table. Iris, Cisco, and Harry immediately grabbed supplies to treat Oliver's wound.

Barry looks at Black Arrow and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't told? I'm no longer an enemy of Team Arrow," said Black Arrow.

"It's true," confirmed Felicity. "After all, she did drag Oliver's body all the way to Arrow Cave to ask for help."

Barry asks Black Arrow, "Who are you?"

"You'll know in time, Flash," said Black Arrow. "Right now, just focus on saving Oliver Queen."

Black Arrow leaves the lab via the open breach. Cisco closes it after Black Arrow was out of sight.

"She didn't tell you who she was?" Cisco asked Team Arrow.

"We didn't care. Oliver is the priority here," said Thea, worried for her brother.

"Who did this to him?" asked Iris.

"Slade Wilson," answered Roy.

"Deathstroke?" asked Iris.

"Yup," replied Felicity. "Can you guys save him?"

"Well, first things first, we have to seal the wound," said Harry.

"But he'll never fire an arrow ever again?" asked Roy.

"I'm afraid not," replied Harry.

All of Team Arrow hanged their heads.

"Don't lose hope just yet," interrupted Cisco. "There might still be a way."

"What do you mean?" asked Thea.

"A prosthetic arm. You know, like The Winter Soldier," said Cisco. "I've been writing plans for it."

"You were expecting one of us to lose an arm?" asked Wally, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," said Cisco. "Remember when Geomancer attacked Iris and Caitlin. They were both powerless. Luckily, they had the B.O.O.T. But since the B.O.O.T. is gone, we need another weapon in here just in case Iris or HR, for some reason, are here alone against a metahuman. The weapon was meant to be a gauntlet made of iron, but now seems like the time to think bigger. A full metallic arm for Oliver."

"You really think you can make it?" asked Diggle.

"This is S.T.A.R. Labs, people. We can do anything," said Cisco confidently.

"Jesse, stay here and help Iris take care of the wound. Ramon and I will handle the arm," said Harry.

"Sure," replied Jesse.

"I can help you," said HR to Harry. "Might as well learn some science-y stuff along the way."

Cisco, Harry, and HR started drawing plans for the metal arm.

Team Arrow, meanwhile, all look at Felicity.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Where were you?" asked Thea. "I know you and Oliver have issues with each other right now, but we didn't think that was gonna stop you from getting into hacker mode."

"Well, if you must know, when I came back to my apartment, Caitlin was right there waiting for me," said Felicity. "She kidnapped me and used me as leverage to force Barry to release Golden Glider, who was locked up that day. Then I decided to stay here because, well, just like you said, me and Oliver have issues."

"What exactly did she do?" asked Cisco.

"No one say a word," said Felicity to Team Arrow.

"We captured a rogue member of Team Arrow, Evelyn, who is working for Prometheus..." started Thea.

"Don't!" interrupted Felicity.

"...and Felicity let her go..." continued Roy.

"I mean it," warned Felicity.

"...but not before putting tracking nanites in her drinking water..." added Diggle.

"Guys!" yelled Felicity.

"...and then she told us to go behind Oliver's back and take down Evelyn and Prometheus, just so she can satisfy her thirst for vengeance," finished Thea.

Felicity sighs, annoyed.

"Vengeance? For what?" asked Barry.

"Prometheus tricked Oliver into killing Felicity's new boyfriend," said Diggle.

"Thank you for giving out that piece of information, Mr. Diggle," said Felicity sarcastically, frustrated at her friends for spilling the beans.

"Felicity, is this true?" asked Barry.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Felicity said, "Yes."

Angry, Felicity left the room. Barry went after her.

* * *

"Hey," called Barry.

"I think you know pretty much everything about my situation," said Felicity, still walking away.

Barry uses his super speed and gets in front of Felicity.

"This doesn't sound like you," said Barry.

"Well, five years on Team Arrow kinda changed me," said Felicity. "I don't care if I'm angry. Prometheus has to pay."

"Do you even hear yourself?" asked Barry, noticing the tone of anger that feels weird to hear coming out of Felicity.

"Oh, c'mon, Barry, it's not like you don't know what it's like to want revenge," retorted Felicity. "Reverse Flash killed your mom. Zoom killed your dad."

"I remember, Felicity," said Barry.

"Then you can't judge me for being like this," said Felicity. "I know this is personal, but if we take out Prometheus, Star City has one less psycho to worry about."

"And will killing Prometheus satisfy you?" questioned Barry.

"Of course, it will," answered Felicity. "Isn't that the point of wanting revenge, so you can feel better after you complete it?"

"Felicity, even if Prometheus is gone, you won't feel better," said Barry. "You'll still be in pain, but the satisfaction for getting your revenge will change you."

"If I recall correctly, Cisco said you didn't kill Zoom and just let the Time Wraiths take him, so you don't know what it's like to complete your revenge," retorted Felicity.

"I didn't kill Zoom because I knew I would never be the same if I did," said Barry. "And besides, the pain of my dad's death didn't go away after he was gone. It still isn't. But I'm willing to live through the pain because he would want me to. He would want me to forget about my past and just focus on my future."

"Well, I don't know what Billy wants me to do, because, again, he's dead," shot back Felicity.

Felicity walks past Barry and heads for the elevator.

"Call me if Oliver wakes up," she said before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killer Frost and her allies were in another abandoned warehouse.

"Did you have to blow up our base?" asked Black Siren.

"Don't worry. We have a spare," said Killer Frost, walking towards a wall. "Do you ever wonder where I spend my nights?"

Killer Frost opens a secret panel, revealing a keypad. She punches in her secret password and a secret door opens.

"Wow," reacted Doctor Light.

"Follow me, ladies," said Killer Frost.

The three girls followed Caitlin into the door. They walked down a swirly set of stairs. Caitlin flips the light switch and reveals to her new friends their new base. It looks almost like the Arrow Cave, except the lair had blue lights pretty much everywhere.

"When I broke into S.T.A.R. Labs' system, I did more than just mess with the security, I also stole Cisco's specs for the Arrow Cave," said Caitlin. "I made some changes of my own."

"So, why have us settle in a rusty warehouse if you had this?" asked Doctor Light.

"It wasn't finished until a few days ago," answered Killer Frost. "I was gonna have us moved until my mom knocked on my door. Well, here we are."

"I could get used to this," said Golden Glider. "Kinda wished it had a golden touch, though."

"Don't worry," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost pushes a button and changes the color of the lights from blue to bright yellow.

"I'm liking this even more," said Golden Glider.

"So, what now?" asked Black Siren.

"My mom's in town. She has information about my powers that she can give to The Flash and his friends," said Killer Frost. "And since now that my mom gets that I'm not interested in getting some closure, she might just use that info against me."

"Then we drop that old hag," suggested Black Siren.

"If anyone's going to kill my mother, it's going to be me," said Killer Frost. "I'm handling this alone. Besides, you three have another assignment."

"Do we get to drop a few bodies?" asked Black Siren, hoping for a fight.

"Oh, yeah," replied Killer Frost with a sinister smirk.

"There's one thing I still don't understand," said Doctor Light. "You said you planned for every contingency. You managed to keep Supergirl out of the fight, but when the speedsters showed up, all you did was kick their butts. I expected something more."

"As a matter of fact, Ms. Park, I did have a plan. Not for the possibility of a break-in, but something better," said Killer Frost. "A special little device I cooked up myself. It was buried underneath the warehouse. When I froze the floor, I activated it. Before you ask, the device is set to go off if it detects freezing temperature. It released micro-mechanical bugs that are attracted to kinetic energy. In this case, The Flash. Those little bugs in his skin will siphon enough of his bio-electricty to render his powers useless. All I have to do is push a button." Killer Frost shows everyone the micro-bugs' detonator. "But not yet."

"Why not?" asked Black Siren.

"One of the things I've learned from dating Ronne is if you're planning something big, it's best to wait for an opportune time to execute it," said Killer Frost. "He made sure to be patient before proposing."

"So, let me get this straight. You had no plan for intruders, at all. You were just sure that we could beat them?" wondered Doctor Light.

"I don't need to overcomplicate everything, Light," said Killer Frost. "Sometimes, you just have to go with the flow. Handle the situation from there. Think fast. You should try it some time."

* * *

Back in Star City, Artemis enters the room where Prometheus was sitting down on the floor, collecting his thoughts.

"Did you finish your task?" asked Prometheus.

"I did," said Artemis, showing him the flash drive in her hand.

"Good," said Prometheus.

"I don't mean to question you, but why are we still running errands for Killer Frost?" asked Artemis.

"As long as her cause aids in my plans for Oliver Queen, I do not care if I have to take orders," said Prometheus.

"But what if she double-crosses us?" asked Artemis.

"I am suspecting she will, but right now, we play along," said Prometheus.

"What's next?" asked Artemis.

"We send Dr. Snow a message," answered Prometheus. "Tell her that I've done my part. Now, it's time she returns the favor."

"I probably should've mentioned this before, but we have a new problem," said Artemis. "You've heard of Slade Wilson? I saw him last time we encountered the Green Arrow. I've been told he has a grudge against Oliver. He might get in the way."

"One problem at a time, Ms. Sharp," said Prometheus. "After we're finished carrying out Killer Frost's plans, I will resume with mine reserved for Oliver Queen."

"And me?" asked Artemis.

"You may go," said Prometheus. "Get some rest."

Without another question, Artemis left her new master alone. Prometheus looks at his board. There was a new picture on it. It was a picture of Caitlin Snow. He grabs a flachette and throws it at the picture.

 **I hope there are Arrow fans reading this, because I don't want anyone being confused about who Prometheus is. Anyways, this is all I can write for now. Don't worry. I'll be pumping up the action, tension, and drama in the next few chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	42. Family Matters

**It's time to continue the story between Caitlin and her mother. I hope you're ready. But first, there's a "lost chapter" that features a moment between Barry and Patty that I should've added before. I felt like she didn't have enough moments before her death, so instead of rewriting the previous chapter, I thought I'd turn this moment into a "flashback".**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000 and changingdestiny40 for reviewing the last chapter. Appreciate it.**

 **"A mother never forgets." - Valka, How To Train Your Dragon 2**

 _One Week Ago_

 _A bank robbery is ongoing. Four robbers exit the bank with big bags of cash. However, their getaway was interrupted by the arrival of The Flash and Supergirl._

 _"You boys aren't going anywhere, except to Iron Heights," said Supergirl._

 _Flash zooms over and steals the bags away from the criminals. They all took out their guns. Two robbers fired at Flash, while the other two fire at Supergirl. While Flash simply catches the bullets with his super speed, Supergirl was not affected even a bit by the bullets. They just bounce off her skin. Soon enough, the robbers run out of bullets. Flash had two hands full of bullets while Supergirl is standing over a bunch of dented bullets._

 _"You guys are never gonna learn, are you?" teased Flash._

 _Flash knocks out two robbers with his super speed, while Supergirl takes out her two robbers by simply punching and kicking them._

 _"Nice work, Flash," said Supergirl with a smile._

 _"Not too bad yourself, Supergirl," replied Flash, smiling._

 _With her super hearing, Supergirl heard a gun being loaded. She looks up on the roof of the bank and saw a sniper. Suddenly, the sniper was hit with two bullets. The two heroes turned their heads and saw Patty, with a gun in her hand. The CCPD arrive._

 _One female officer approached the former CCPD Detective. "Detective Spivott," she greeted. "Nice to see you back in town."_

 _"I'm just here on vacation," said Patty. "But I guess, in Central City, there's always trouble around every corner. And it's CSI Spivot now. I still carry a gun with me, though."_

 _"I saw the shot. You really are one heck of a cop," complimented the officer._

 _"Thank you," said Patty._

 _Patty turns her head and looks at The Flash and Supergirl. They were joking around and laughing. Patty smiled, happy to see that Barry made a nice new friend. However, when she took a closer look, she can notice how Supergirl was looking at The Flash. She raised an eyebrow, guessing what the Kryptonian's pearly white smile and twinkling eyes meant._

 _..._

 _Later that day, Barry was lining up at Jitters. Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Patty._

 _"Oh, hey. Hi," greeted Barry._

 _"Hey," greeted Patty._

 _"Hey, nice shot earlier," complimented Barry._

 _"Well, it is part of my job," replied Patty._

 _"So, you didn't happen to just... follow me here, did you?" asked Barry._

 _"Actually, I did," said Patty. "I wanted to talk to you about you and Kara. Congratulations."_

 _"Me and Kara? What?" Barry was confused._

 _"You mean you two aren't together?" asked Patty._

 _"Oh, no, no, no, we're not," said Barry. "W-Wh-Where did you get that idea?"_

 _"I saw the way she looked at you," said Patty. "That smile. That laugh. That spark in her eyes. It's pretty obvious."_

 _"Well, she does have feelings for me," said Barry._

 _"And you...?" asked Patty._

 _"Uh..." Barry went on, but didn't say anything._

 _"Let's order first, and then we'll talk," said Patty._

 _After ordering their coffee, Barry and Patty sit down and wait._

 _"So, you know that Kara has feelings for you, but you don't feel the same way?" asked Patty._

 _"I was with someone else," said Barry._

 _"Well, who is it?" asked Patty, interested._

 _After a few seconds of silence, Barry answers. "Iris."_

 _"Iris?" questioned Patty with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't she, like, your adopted sister?"_

 _"Not legally," said Barry. "I just lived with her and Joe, that's all. Technically, I am allowed to date her."_

 _"Then what were you doing dating me?" asked Patty. "You've known Iris for that long. If you've been in love with her for that long..."_

 _"She was in grief," said Barry. "Her fiance, Eddie, died. I knew I couldn't get close to her. I had to move on, and I found you."_

 _"When did you two start dating?" asked Patty._

 _"Three months ago," answered Barry._

 _"You said, 'I 'was' with someone else,'" said Patty. "Are you telling me that you and Iris are no longer a thing?"_

 _"Sadly, yes," answered Barry sadly._

 _"I'm sorry," apologized Patty._

 _"Don't be," said Barry._

 _"When?" asked Patty._

 _"Just this morning," answered Barry._

 _"What happened?" asked Patty. "Barry, I'm your friend. Talk to me."_

 _After taking a deep breath, Barry speaks. "She wanted to test my commitment. She knew Kara liked me. So, the first thing she did was tell Kara, when she first got here, that she was just my friend, as in I was single. Next, she tricks us into going out on a date. Then we both figured out what she did."_

 _"And I'm assuming you and Kara didn't take it that well," guessed Patty._

 _"I was disappointed. Kara was angry," said Barry._

 _"So, you broke up with her?" asked Patty._

 _"No, she broke up with me," answered Barry. "All I did was wait until the right time for me to be ready to forgive her, but when I was ready, she pushed me away."_

 _"Why?" asked Patty._

 _"She said she doesn't feel like she deserves my love. Felt that she can't move on from the guilt of what she did," answered Barry._

 _"So, you just let her dump you?" asked Patty._

 _"I tried to talk her out of it, but..." Barry paused, his head shaking from left to right, trying to collect his thoughts. "That's it. It's over. I mean, she wants us to get back together one day, but she said she'll talk to me about it when she's ready to forgive herself."_

 _"I'll go talk to her," said Patty._

 _"I can't ask you to do that," said Barry._

 _"I'm not asking for your permission. I am going to talk to Iris," said Patty, putting emphasis on "am". "We may not be a couple anymore, Barry, but I'll still be there for you. Especially when it involves your love life."_

 _"What are you gonna say to her?" asked Barry._

 _"First, I'm gonna ask for her side of the story," said Patty. "Then I'll see what advice I can give her. I'll leave it to the two of you on when you want to talk."_

 _Barry cracked a smile. Patty did the same._

 _"So, about Kara..." continued Patty._

 _"Don't worry. She understands," said Barry. "She still likes me, yes, but she's hoping Iris and I work it out in the end."_

 _"Very supportive of her," replied Patty._

 _"She's one of a kind," said Barry. "On this Earth or any Earth."_

* * *

 _Present Day_

Barry was currently sitting alone at CC Jitters, drinking a cup of Flash. He was sitting on the exact same table where he and Patty talked about Iris. The empty seat across him only made him think about the former CCPD detective even more. He still blames himself for her death, but he knew he was gonna have to move on from it someday, even if the pain won't stop.

His eyes turned to the news on television. It was a live footage, showing Kid Flash facing off against three robbers on motorbikes. They were being followed by another individual riding a motorbike. This individual was wearing a jacket with Flash logos on the shoulders. Clearly, the jacket came from The Flash merchandise. The long black hair coming out of the helmet tells that the individual is a female. Barry can't help but feel that he knows who is under the helmet.

...

On the streets, Kid Flash was running circles around the three robbers, all whom were firing their guns at him. Kid Flash manages to make sure the bullets don't hit any innocent civilians nearby. When the robbers ran out of ammo, one of them unleashed his backup plan. He takes out his lighter and throws it at the kitchen window of a nearby restaurant. This caused Kid Flash to ditch the robbers and catch the lighter before it smashed through the window. Instead, he was the one who smashed through the window. He tumbles, crashed into a bunch of kitchen equipment, and accidentally gets hot soup spilled all of himself.

He taps into his earpiece and said, "I'm down. You're gonna have to handle this."

...

The mysterious biker made her move. She speeds up while trying to maintain balance on the bike. She takes out her gun, but before she can fire, one of the robbers shot the got off her hands. Luckily, she had something else up her sleeve. She takes out a hand-sized silver ball. She activates it and throws it at the direction of the robbers. She then started breaking. When the silver ball hit the road, it released electric waves that shocked the bikes and the robbers riding on them. The bikes collapsed and so did who was riding them.

The robbers get up and watched the mysterious rider get off her bike. They may not have any loaded guns, but they had knives. Before they can make a move, a blurry streak zooms in and swipes their knives away from them, as well as tying them up in the middle of the road.

The mystery biker takes off her helmet, revealing herself as Iris West.

"Should you really show yourself?" asked Kid Flash.

"Everyone remembers what happened to Morillo. I'm sure no one would mind if Iris West helped Kid Flash save the day again," said Iris. "Besides, everyone's known for the past two years that I'm close to The Flash. I'm still standing."

"You surprise me," said Kid Flash. "You know, if you're gonna keep going out on the field like this, you might wanna think of a nickname for yourself."

"I think 'Iris West, expert journalist' is good enough for me," said Iris. She takes out her phone and tells Kid Flash, "Okay, smile."

Kid Flash stands next to the robbers and smiles. Iris takes ten pictures.

...

Barry was still at CC Jitters. Everyone who was watching the TV were cheering for Iris and Kid Flash. Barry just smiled. While he still worried about Iris and Wally's "Brother-Sister Crime-Fighting Unit," he can't deny that he's proud of them. He was proud of Wally for prioritizing the lives of innocent people first. He was amazed by how much Iris is willing to risk her life for a big story. He may not stop worrying about her, but he will always love her for who she is.

All he wishes is that his love for her can survive.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse was looking into Oliver's wound while Dr. Tannhauser is sharing her notes on Caitlin with Cisco, Harry, and HR.

"This is incredible, this is incredible," repeated Harry, amazed by Tannhauser's discoveries.

Carlos started speaking. "She has the ability to absorb heat energy and convert it into cold energy. The more heat she absorbs, the more powerful she becomes."

"And judging by all the killings and the ice shows, she's getting more than enough energy from the sun every morning," added Cisco.

"So, the only way to neutralize her powers is to take away the heat within her," guessed HR. "How are we gonna do that?"

"We build a device that can siphon the heat energy from her," said Carla. "Just enough to weaken her to the point she can't use her powers."

"And then you two can have some mother-daughter time," finished Cisco. "Hopefully, you can reach her."

"She will reach her," said Jesse.

"She almost killed her own mother. Forgive me if I have my doubts," said Harry.

"Okay, so Caitlin doesn't care too much for her mother, but she's our best shot," said Cisco. "Stay positive. It helps."

"I lived in a world where Killer Frost was one of the most dangerous metas to ever live," said Harry. "Can't blame me for being cautious."

"That Caitlin was probably bad before she was a meta," guessed Cisco, defending Caitlin. "Our Caitlin was a good person before Killer Frost. Okay, she killed a lot of people, fits with her name, but there is still good in her. I know it. I may have lost hope for her for a while, but I'm trying to stay positive."

"So am I," said Jesse. "So, I guess we're gonna have to postpone creating Oliver's new arm?"

"No, we're just gonna multi-task," said Cisco. "We'll have the device ready in a jiffy and still have the time to make the Green Arrow whole again. How's the wound?"

"100% sealed," said Jesse. "All we need now is the new arm."

* * *

Two days later, Barry, Iris, Kara, Wally, and Joe were asked to come to S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco, Harry, and HR were presenting a device hidden under a white sheet.

"Okay, what's under the sheet?" asked Barry.

"Ladies and gentleman," started Cisco. "I'd like to present to you..."

HR pulls off the sheet, revealing a device that looks like a big gun with two handles and a very big hole.

"I give up. What is it?" asked Joe.

"Before we answer that, we need to run you through the science first," said Cisco. "Don't worry, Joe. We're going to simplify it."

Cisco takes out the glass board and shows everyone the scientific presentation explaining Caitlin's powers.

Carla speaks. "When the particle accelerator affected her, Caitlin has developed the ability to absorb heat to keep herself strong. She didn't know it, but the more heat she absorbed, the stronger she became, physically. She became stronger, faster, and healthier. Then her ice powers developed. When she came to me for help, I discovered just how much absorbing heat can do to her. Not only does a huge amount of heat energy keep her strong, her body is able to convert all that heat into cold."

"Heat to cold? That sounds like science fiction," commented Joe.

"Joe, please, pay attention," said Carla. "Point is that if we can somehow take away the heat energy, we can nullify her powers."

"And that's where this baby comes in," said Cisco, gesturing to the device. "I call it the H.A.R.T."

"Meaning...?" asked Iris.

"Heat Absorption and Restoration Titan," said Cisco.

"Restoration?" quuestioned Joe.

"Well, Caitlin needs the heat. Once her mom calms her down, we'll give it back," said Cisco.

"I'm still not sure about this," said Barry. "Is this gonna hurt her?"

"By siphoning heat energy from her, we are weakening her. I'm afraid it will hurt her," said Carla.

"But we have to do something to keep her from freezing us to death," said Cisco.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Wally. "I mean I know we have to find her to use this, but she's clearly good at hiding."

"I have patrolled the city for the past two days and I've found nothing," said Kara. "We're gonna have to draw her out somehow."

"How?" asked Cisco. "She only comes out when she wants to play."

Barry receives a call on his phone.

"Guys, it's Caitlin," he said. He answers the phone and puts it on speakerphone. "Caitlin?"

 _"Hey, Flash," greeted Caitlin. "Been a while."_

"What do you want?" asked Barry.

 _"You have my mom," said Caitlin. "I know she has valuable data for you, but before you think about using it, listen to what I have to say. Meet me at Carmichael Elementary tonight at 9. Just you and my mom. Make sure she's carrying every data referring to me. Bring anyone else and there will be consequences."_

"What? You got a hostage?" asked Cisco.

 _"Of course, you put this on speakerphone," sighed Caitlin. "No, there is no hostage. But trust me, Flash. You bring any backup, you'll make things worst for yourself."_

The call ended.

"Barry, it's a trap," said Kara.

"I know it is," said Barry. "But this could be our only chance."

"Once she sees you and Dr. Tannhauser with the H.A.R.T., she'll kill both of you," said Cisco.

"No, she doesn't want me dead yet," said Barry. "I think I have a way."

"But what if she's got, like, metahuman trackers in the school?" wondered Kara. "Who knows what she has up her sleeve?"

"Good point," said Barry. "We're gonna have to be smart about this."

"She's fooled us multiple times," reminded Cisco. "How are we gonna beat her at her own game?"

"By giving her what she wants," answered Barry.

* * *

While Team Flash waits for nighttime to come, Dr. Tannhauser stays in S.T.A.R. Labs, sitting down and looking at the device that she helped create to use against her own daughter. All she wanted to do was talk to her and convince her to come home, but since it didn't the first time, she had to settle for the scientific way to solve this problem.

She wasn't gonna be alone for long. Barry walks in and was surprised to see Carla still sitting in the lab. He didn't need to be a psychologist to know what was bothering her.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" he started.

"Creating a weapon to use against my own daughter. Of course, it's hard," said Carla.

"It's not just you. It's also hard for everyone in this building who knew your daughter," said Barry.

"How could she become this monster?" asked Carla, still refusing to believe that the metahuman who has been killing people all of Central City is her daughter.

"That was my fault," said Barry.

Carlos turns her head and looks at Barry.

"I don't expect you to understand. All I'm saying is that... she's a metahuman because of something I did," said Barry. "She blames me. She let her hatred cloud her mind and allowed her powers to corrupt her. Believe me, if I could go back and make things different, I would, but I can't. People are dying and it's all my fault. I have to live to with this guilt for the rest of my life."

"Whatever you did, I don't blame you," said Carla. "My daughter had a choice."

"I'm really sorry, Dr. Tannhauser," apologized Barry.

"Don't be," said Carla. "We all make mistakes. My biggest mistake was grieving for my husband for years instead of being a better mother to my daughter."

"But you raised her well," said Barry. "Caitlin's one of the kindest people I've ever met. In spite of your mistakes, you gave this world a very special person."

"How long have you known my daughter?" asked Carla.

"Three years," answered Barry. "She's done so much for me. Besides patching me up whenever I break something, she's helped me with my social life and understand who I am with or without my powers."

"Sounds like you two were pretty close," said Carla.

"She loved me," said Barry. "I may not feel the same way about her, but if I did, it would be because she's a very wonderful person. Any guy would be lucky to have her."

"Has she ever found someone special?" asked Carla.

"After her husband, Ronnie, died, she did find someone, but he broke her heart," said Barry. "She was in pain. I just added to it and turned her into a killer."

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Mr. Allen," said Carla.

"That's what everyone tells me," said Barry.

"Then why do you feel like this is your burden?" asked Carla.

"Like I said, Caitlin is this way because of my actions," said Barry. "But I won't give up. She's my friend. I'm gonna save her. I know I can."

* * *

It was five minutes past 9 o'clock in the empty halls of Carmichael Elementary. Killer Frost was leaning towards the lockers, blowing bubble gum. Her hi-tech wristwatch started beeping. On the watch was a map. A projectile was coming in fast. It was The Flash, along with Dr. Tannhauser and the H.A.R.T. Killer Frost hides her watch behind her back and secretly pushes a button.

"Nice of you show up," said Killer Frost. "And I see you have a new toy."

"So, what do you want?" asked Flash.

"My mother and that gizmo," answered Killer Frost.

"What makes you think we can't build another one?" asked Flash.

"Because I know you can't," said Killer Frost. "With the cortex destroyed, there's only so much scrap metal you can collect underground. I didn't predict what the design of the heat-siphoning device would look like, but I was certain you only have the resources to build one."

"So, that's it?" asked Flash. "Just your mom and the anti-heat gun?"

"Yup," replied Killer Frost.

"Then why does my spine feel like it's freezing?" joked Flash, but clearly sounding suspicious.

"Can't blame you for feeling that way," replied Killer Frost.

Flash looks at Carla and nods at her. Carla walks towards her daughter, holding the H.A.R.T. tightly in her hands.

"Are you sure that's it?" asked Flash.

"Yes," replied Killer Frost. "Now, go home, Flash."

"I can't do that," said Flash.

"Why not?" asked Killer Frost.

Flash taps into his comm-link and says, "Now."

A breach opens behind Killer Frost and Tannhauser. Harry comes out with what looks like another H.A.R.T. and activates it. It began siphoning heat energy from Caitlin, causing her to drop and grunt in pain. After a few more seconds, Harry stops. Killer Frost stays on her knees, feeling weak. She opens her hand and tries to create an icicle, but all she saw was icy sparks coming out of her hands. Carla walks away from her daughter and stands behind Harry.

"Got you," teased Flash.

Tannhauser puts down the fake H.A.R.T.

"Nice one, Flash," growled Killer Frost. "But you forgot one thing. I always plan ahead."

Killer Frost takes out her detonator and pushes the button. All of a sudden, the Flash was engulfed with his own bio-electricity, causing him to shout in pain. He falls to his knees and continues screaming until the shock stops.

Flash looks at Killer Frost and asks, "What did you do to me?"

"Nanobots," answered Killer Frost. "So small, you can't see them. Tricked out so S.T.A.R. Labs scanners can't detect them. I just took away enough of your bio-electricity so you can't use your powers."

Flash looks at his hand. He tries to vibrate, but nothing happened.

"That's not even the best part," said Killer Frost. "The second button on this detonator will use all that bio-electricity to put you in a 3-month coma. I know Central City still has two speedsters and a Kryptonian to protect it, but without The Flash, well..." Killer Frost chuckles. "...how will his loved ones survive?"

Barry stops to think, trying to weigh his options.

"Oh, and if you're thinking about calling in more of your friends, don't bother. The Kryptonite-powered shield I placed around this school is designed not just to keep out Kryptonians, but to neutralize speedsters in an instant," said Killer Frost. "The only way any of you are getting out of this alive is to give me back my powers and let me walk out of here with my mom."

"Not happening," said Harry.

Killer Frost's thumb was nearing the second button on the nanobots' controls.

"Harry, just do it," pleaded Flash.

 _"She'll kill Harry," said Cisco through the comm-link._

 _"You have to send me and Jesse there," said Wally._

 _"We can't," said Iris. "You heard Caitlin. She'll neutralize you both once you step foot there."_

"Harry, do it," pleaded Flash.

Harry was about to push the reverse button, but he stopped. "I'm sorry." He pushes the button next to the reverse button. Harry tosses the H.A.R.T. far away. It beeps until it blew up, destroying the door to the janitor's closet.

"Say, nighty-night, Flash," said an enraged Killer Frost, preparing to push the second button on her controls.

However, before she could, Supergirl crashes in from the roof. She punches Caitlin away and snatches the nanobot control remote. She was beginning to feel weak, but managed to keep herself standing. She takes a look at the remote.

"There's no reverse button on this thing," said Supergirl.

"I didn't build one," said Killer Frost.

Angered, Supergirl crushes the remote in her hand. All of a sudden, the nanobots shorted out, leaking electricity. Barry was beginning to slowly recharge. Seeing this, Killer Frost made her move. She knocks down the weakened Supergirl with a kick to the head. She rushes towards Harry and kicks him towards the lockers.

"C'mon. C'mon," muttered Barry, hoping his speed will return in time.

Killer Frost walks towards her mother, who was stepping back in fear.

"You know, mom. When we discovered that I can absorb heat energy, I always wondered if I could absorb heat from other living beings," said Killer Frost sadistically. "I guess it's time to give a test."

"Caitlin, I'm your mother," said Carla, pleading. "You don't want to do this."

"If you loved me, why would you help them build a device to take away my powers?" shot back Killer Frost.

"You made it clear you're not surrendering without a fight," said Carla. "I didn't want to do it, but you left me no choice. Can't we just talk?"

"The time for talking is over, mom," said Killer Frost.

"If you do this, it will haunt you forever," said Carla. "Please, Caitlin, I'm your mother."

"You stopped being my mother after dad died," said Killer Frost. "You shut me out and only talked to me about school. You never called or wrote. Why do you think I never invited you to my wedding? To me, my mother died a long time ago."

Carla was cornered. Killer Frost was closing in on her. Barry was still recharging.

"Caitlin, don't!" shouted Flash.

Caitlin puts both her hands on her mother's face and says, "Goodbye mother."

Caitlin started absorbing the heat from her mother's body.

"Oh, yeah. That feels better," said Killer Frost, feeling her body recharging from the heat.

Tannhauser's body started to freeze and wrinkle. After a while, Caitlin had absorbed all the heat from her mother's body. Carla Tannhauser is now a lifeless frozen husk. Killer Frost looks at her hand and created a snowflake, indicating that her powers have returned, if partly. Barry was horrified at what he just saw. It wasn't long until he finally got his speed back.

"Caitlin," he called. "What did you do?"

"You never should've involved her in our fight, Flash," said Killer Frost.

"So, that's all you really wanted? Just your mom?" asked Barry.

"I only wanted her just to keep you and your friends from using her research to stop me," said Killer Frost. "But thanks to you, someone had to die."

"You were expecting we'd try to play you," concluded Barry.

"Half-expected, but yes," replied Killer Frost. "I told you that every life I take means more blood on your hands, Flash. Well, you got another innocent person's death on your conscience."

"In case you haven't noticed..." Flash started vibrating his hand. "I got my speed back. I may not want to hurt you, but I'll do it if that's the only way I can take you down."

"And you forgot something, Flash," said Killer Frost, pushing a button on her wrist watch.

The Kryptonite shield releases a wave of electricity. When it hit The Flash, he gets weakened and falls to his knees.

Killer Frost grabs her mother's research files and approaches Flash. She pushes the button on his comm-link and says, "It's over, Cisco. You can pick up the trash. I got what I want. And you may want to hurry. I don't think Supergirl should be exposed to the green stuff for too long."

Killer Frost slams Flash's head to the ground and leaves the school with the Kryptonite shield still activated.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe called what's left of the CCPD to pick up Dr. Tannhauser's body at Carmichael Elementary. He knew calling them to pick up the body at S.T.A.R. Labs would arouse suspicion, so he told Barry to leave the body in the school. Supergirl was lying down, recovering from the effects of Kryptonite. Harry was sitting down. His mid-section recovered, but his head still hurt from the locker collision. Barry was standing in the hallway, leaning towards the wall with a frown on his face. He heard footsteps coming his way.

"I know what you're gonna say. It's not my fault," said Barry. He didn't know who was coming, but he figured he/she was gonna say it.

"But you think it's yours?" asked Iris.

"All Caitlin wanted was her mother and the data," said Barry. "But I let my paranoia tell me that there was more to it. Because of me, Dr. Tannhauser is dead. Caitlin killed her own mother all because of my actions."

"I'm not asking you to forget about this, Barry, but I will ask you not to let this stop you," said Iris. "You didn't give up when she killed Patty. You shouldn't give up now."

"I know I can't," said Barry. "But it's hard to feel optimistic right now."

Iris didn't know what else to say. All she said was, "Do you want me to walk home with you?"

"That would be nice," said Barry.

Barry and Iris leave S.T.A.R. Labs together. Iris kept her arm around Barry all the way home.

* * *

Back in Caitlin's new hideout, the ice-powered metahuman was sitting in front of a reflective wall, looking at herself in the face. A part of her was yelling at her for taking her own mother's life, while the other part of her ignored the guilt. She was snapped out of her trance when she got a phone call. It was Black Siren.

"Hello?" she answered.

 _"Package secured," said Black Siren._

"The body count?" asked Killer Frost.

 _"12," answered Black Siren. "Could've been more, but we had to leave immediately."_

"Send it to Trickster and he'll make sure it gets here undetected," ordered Killer Frost.

 _"No problem," replied Black Siren. "So, what exactly are you making?"_

"I still can't tell you," said Killer Frost.

 _"You're being very secretive," said Black Siren. "You said you wanted to treat us like equals, yet you're hiding things from us."_

"For good reason, Lance," said Killer Frost. "But all of these are essential in destroying Central City."

 _"Does it have to be complicated?" asked Black Siren._

"Nothing's ever simple," said Killer Frost.

 _"Heard the news. Dr. Carla Tannhauser, CEO of Tannhauser Industries, is dead," said Black Siren. "Body's all frozen. I assume that was your work."_

"Like I said, if anyone's going to kill her, it'll be me," said Killer Frost.

 _"Well, see you soon," said Black Siren, hanging up._

Killer Frost looks at her own hand and conjures up another snowflake.

"Mom and dad used to call me their little snowflake," she said to herself. "Always hated it when they did."

She crushes the snowflake in her hand.

 **This looks bad, doesn't it? If you're wondering what Black Siren and the other girls got, that's gonna have to wait. Leave a review and tell me what you think. After all this writing, I could really use some feedback.**


	43. Violets are Purple

**Some reviews for the last chapter expressed criticism about my decision to have Caitlin kill her own mother. I sincerely apologize for that, but I will have a way to remedy that. Until then, enjoy the new chapter. It's time for Oliver Queen to get back into the story. Oh, and I'm opening the chapter with another flashback featuring Patty.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Thanks to FamilyMagician, Dani91, Master Skywalker 121, Jason Hunter (guest reviewier), and XWF1000 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"The important thing now is we stay together." - Buzz Lightyear, Toy Story 3**

 _Two weeks ago_

 _Barry arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs to see Patty having a conversation with Jesse in the cortex._

 _"Hey, guys," greeted Barry._

 _"Oh, hey, Barry," greeted Patty._

 _"Where's Wally?" asked Barry._

 _"Brother-sister crime-fighting unit," answered Jesse._

 _"Uh, Jesse, mind if Barry and I talk for a moment?" asked Patty._

 _"Sure," said Jesse._

 _Jesse leaves the room with super speed, leaving Barry and Patty alone._

 _Barry faces Patty and asks, "What do we need to talk about?"_

 _"I talked to Iris," said Patty._

 _"And what did she say?" asked Barry._

 _"She really wants to get back together with you, but she doesn't have the will to forgive herself," answered Patty._

 _Barry remained silent._

 _"Doesn't it sound familiar?" asked Patty._

 _"What?" Barry was confused._

 _"Unwilling to forgive yourself for a deed you thought is unforgivable," said Patty. "How she feels about her stunt is the same way you feel about what you did to Caitlin."_

 _Barry pauses to think._

 _"So, what does this mean?" asked Barry._

 _"It means you're gonna have to wait a really long time to talk to her," answered Patty. "I know that doesn't sound comforting, but based on our little conversation, she's dealing with her self-conflict differently than you are."_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Barry._

 _"You're doing whatever it take to bring Caitlin back home," started Patty. "Iris, on the other hand, chooses not to deal with her problem head-on. She thinks the reason she turned you turned when you were ready to forgive her was because she couldn't forgive herself. But from what I see, that's only half of it. The other part of her thinks that you will never look at her the same way."_

 _"I will always love her," said Barry._

 _"And she knows that," said Patty. "But she thinks that things will never be same between the two of you."_

 _"I may have been upset before, but I was finally beginning to get over it," said Barry. "I know why she pushed me away, but I still don't understand."_

 _"Maybe it's time you stopped trying to understand," said Patty._

 _"Why?" asked Barry._

 _Patty puts her hand on Barry's arm and says, "Because it'll just hurt you. Look, Iris is beating herself up for jeopardizing her relationship with you and I'm not even sure if she knows when she wants to patch things up. But all I can say now, Barry, is... time to take things slow."_

 _Barry kept his mouth shut, thinking about Patty's words.  
_

 _Patty puts her hands on Barry's shoulders and says, "But don't worry. You have other matters to worry about. After we beat Caitlin, Supergirl will go home, and maybe, just maybe, the Girl of Steel not being here is what will help Iris open up."_

 _"You think there's a part of her that's still threatened by Kara?" asked Barry._

 _"I can't blame her if she still is," replied Patty._

 _"Everyone keeps talking about Kara like she's the most desirable woman in the multiverse," said Barry. "It's like everyone's saying she's perfect for me."_

 _"She kinda is," said Patty. Realizing what she said, she drops her sarcastic smile and says, "But the perfect girl isn't always the right one. You and Iris have been in love with each other for so long. No one can make you both stop loving each other."_

 _Barry smiled a little._

 _"So, uh, do you wanna grab another cup of coffee?" asked Patty._

 _"That would be nice," replied Barry._

* * *

 _Present Day_

Oliver Queen started to wake up. His first sight was a metal ceiling. When his head turned left, he was surprised at what he saw. The left arm that Slade took from him has been replaced by a metal prosthetic. He tried to will himself to move it. After a few seconds of grunting softly, he was able to lift a finger. He continues to grunt as he tried to sit up.

He looked at his metallic limb and tried to move it. He was able to twist his "wrist" and bend his "forearm". However, Oliver didn't feel like smiling. The longer he looked at his new arm, the more he felt broken. He can move his arm, but he can't feel anything. He put his right finger on his metal arm. His finger feels metal, but his arm felt nothing. He doesn't know if this was real or if it's a nightmare. Of course, he knows it's real because Slade Wilson made sure he was awake when he sliced off his limb. He can still remember his own screams as Slade's blade did its work. Physically and mentally, he felt incomplete.

Cisco comes into the lab and almost choked on his pretzel when he saw that Oliver was awake.

"You're awake," he said.

"What is this?" asked Oliver, referring to metallic limb.

"It's your new cybernetic arm," answered Cisco. "It works like a regular arm. It's connected to your brain, so you'll be able to move it at will"

Oliver begins to wind up his shoulder, testing his new arm.

"How long was I out?" asked Oliver.

"A week," answered Cisco.

Oliver looked at Cisco and asks, "And how am I supposed to explain to Star City that their mayor has been absent for a week?"

"Don't worry. Thea took care of it," said Cisco. "I'd advise you to sit down and rest, but knowing you, you'd probably just go back to Star City right away."

"What happened while I was out?" asked Oliver.

"Not much," said Cisco, shrugging. "Except for, well, Caitlin murdering her own mother with her bare hands."

"I'm going to assume she and her mother aren't close," assumed Oliver.

"They love each other. There's one thing," said Cisco. "But, unfortunately, Killer Frost has taken hold too much of Caitlin's mind."

"Anything else?" asked Oliver.

"A totally hot metahuman from Earth-19 named Gypsy showed up a few days ago to kidnap HR. I had to challenge her to a trial by combat. We have the same powers, actually, so it was awesome. I had her dead to rights, but I spared her life. She went back to Earth-19 and we got to keep HR," answered Cisco.

"And my city?" asked Oliver.

"Just the usual stuff. Drug dealers. Muggers. Bank robbers," answered Cisco. "Everyone on Team Arrow is fine."

"And Felicity?" questioned Oliver.

"Still hungry for revenge," answered Cisco.

"Where's the rest of my suit?" asked Oliver, noticing that he's not wearing a shirt.

"In the case," pointed Cisco.

Oliver opens the silver case and found the rest of his Green Arrow suit. He puts it on and picks up his bow with his new arm, just as Barry, Iris, Wally, and Kara walked into the room.

"Oh, hey, Oliver," greeted Barry. "You're awake."

"Nice to know I've been missed," said Oliver sarcastically. "As much as I'd like to stick around and chat, I have to city to run and protect."

"Cisco, send him home," ordered Barry.

Cisco puts on his hi-tech shades and opens a breach to the Arrow Cave. Oliver wasted no time walking into it.

"He sounds stressed," said Wally.

"He's been out for a week," reminded Cisco.

"He's just worried about his home," said Barry. "If I was in a coma for three months and woke up, the first thing that'll pop in my head is the well-being of the people I love."

* * *

 _Star City_

Oliver comes out of the breach and arrives at the Arrow Cave. Present in the cave are the new recruits - Curtis, Rene, and Rory.

"Hey," greeted Curtis. "Welcome back."

"You okay?" asked Rory.

"Other than the fact that I have a metal arm for the rest of my life, I've been better," replied Oliver, being slightly sarcastically.

"A metal arm? Cool," reacted Rene.

Oliver glares at Rene.

"Not cool," corrected Rene, intimidated by Oliver's angry stare.

"So, nothing major recently?" asked Oliver.

"Not really," replied Rene. "Well, except that Black Arrow has been on a killing spree since your last meeting with Slade Wilson."

"What?" asked Oliver.

Curtis reports. "36 dead bodies. 27 currently in the hospital, 2 of which are cops. She's been looking for Deathstroke. We offered our help, but she warned us to stay out of her way."

Oliver sighs in response.

"Are you gonna look for her now?" asked Rory.

"Tonight," answered Oliver. "Right now, I have a city to run."

...

Later that morning, Oliver arrives at city hall in his business suit. He covers his new metallic limb with a black glove. Once he and his sister see each other, they hugged.

"Nice to see you're alright," said Thea, smiling. Her smile dropped when she felt something strange about the hug.

When the two released each other, Thea feels Oliver's left arm.

"Your arm feels... harder," said Thea.

"Cybernetic arm," explained Oliver. "Still getting used to it."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?" asked Thea, concerned.

"Thea, I'm the mayor of this city. I have to be in that office, not because it's my job, but because it's what I have to do," said Oliver. "I assume the explanation for my absence has been taken care of?"

"Visiting a grieving friend in Central City. Yup," replied Thea.

"I'm sorry if there's been any trouble lately," apologized Oliver.

"Blame Slade. He's got some payback coming," said Thea. "Oh, by the way, good thing you're here. Chase is in the office and he's in worried-DA-mode again. I could really use your help."

Oliver and Thea enter the office, where Adrian Chase was just sitting and waiting.

"Mr. Queen," greeted Adrian.

"Sorry I had to leave unannounced," apologized Oliver.

"With all the chaos in Central City, I can't blame you for just being there for a friend," replied Adrian.

Adrian and Thea sit down, as well as Oliver, in the mayor's chair.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Oliver.

"The archer in black, or as the Green Arrow's team call her, Black Arrow, has been on a criminal killing spree as of late," reported Adrian.

"Doesn't sound new," said Oliver, pretending he hasn't heard of this news before.

"This is different," said Adrian. "Black Arrow drops, like, a dozen plus bodies every week, but this past week, she's been hunting down crime gangs all over the city. She leaves behind dead bodies, bleeding arrows, and blood stains on the wall. My guess, she's looking for someone. I managed to meet up with the Green Arrow's crew, minus the Green Arrow, if I have to mention, but they have no idea about Black Arrow's intentions. I talked to them about the Artemis case, but they got nothin' as well."

"What about the Green Arrow?" asked Oliver.

"According to his team, he's injured and unavailable until further notice," said Adrian.

"Rest assured, I'll do what I can to ensure Black Arrow's capture," promised Oliver.

"That's not exactly the case, Ollie," said Thea. "The public is actually cheering for her. Crime rate has dropped the past week."

"While I agree that criminals are criminals, manslaughter is never the solution," said Oliver. "If I recall correctly, she's been killing cops as well."

"Actually, she's only put two in the hospital," said Adrian. "While I may also be impressed with the results, I agree that Black Arrow should be apprehended before the situation spirals out of control and innocent people end up in her crosshairs."

"What do you need?" asked Oliver.

"I found three possible locations of where the Black Arrow might attack next. All I need is your permission to hit them simultaneously," said Adrian.

"You have my permission," replied Oliver. "Contact the SCPD and have them on patrol tonight."

After a few more words, Adrian leaves the room. When the doors closed, Thea looks at Oliver.

"Did the other guys tell you that Black Arrow is looking for Slade Wilson?" she asked.

"They did," answered Oliver.

"So, why are you approving of security of six criminal-infested rat holes to catch the person who's been helping you?" questioned Thea.

"Thea, this is me doing my job as mayor," said Oliver. "But don't worry. I trust Black Arrow. I know I can reach her. That's why I'm suiting up tonight."

"But what about your arm?" asked Thea. "Did you even practice shooting arrows with it?"

"No," said Oliver. "But I can get started soon."

* * *

Later that day, all of Team Arrow assemble in the Arrow Cave to see Oliver train with his new arm.

First, he tried firing arrows. Diggle operated the tennis ball machine as Oliver tried to hold his bow with his new arm. Diggle turns on the machine and started firing tennis balls. Oliver tried his best to remain calm as he fired arrow after arrow. He manages to successfully pin twelve out of fifteen balls to the wall.

"Not bad," said Thea.

"But not enough," said Oliver.

"You're just starting," said Felicity. "You'll make 15-15 next time."

Next, Oliver exercises on the salmon ladder. Due to his metallic limb's density and strength, he uses too much force and almost loses his balance halfway to the top. While he manages to keep both his hands on the ladder, he was mentally scolding himself. He kept on climbing up and down for five minutes straight.

"Looking good, Ollie," said Thea.

Finally, Oliver spars with Diggle using escrima sticks, or arnis. It seems that Oliver hasn't lost his touch since his week-long nap. He and Diggle were evenly matched until Oliver accidentally hits Diggle hard on the leg with the stick he was holding with his new arm, causing the ex-military to clutch his leg in pain.

"Sorry, Dig," apologized Oliver.

"That's okay," said Diggle. "I've been through worse. You just don't know your own strength."

"Well, one advantage of having a metal arm is that you can hit harder," said Roy, trying to lighten the mood.

"Looks to me that you're good to go," said Rene.

"Coming from you, I'm scared," said Thea.

"Don't worry. I can manage," assured Oliver. "Alright, the SCPD are gonna be patrolling three different locations for the Black Arrow. Felicity, you'll take the newbies to the 5th Avenue. Diggle, Roy, you two keep an eye on the warehouse on Elmer Street. Thea, you and I hit Ragen Street. If you see Black Arrow, keep the SCPD off her."

"No problem, boss," replied Rene.

"What if she starts shooting at us?" asked Rory.

"She won't," said Oliver. "She wants me to trust her and she knows hurting my team won't help."

"Look, Ollie, I told you I'd be patient and wait for you to tell me who the Black Arrow is, but right now, I'm getting curiouser," said Thea. "If you won't tell us her name, can you at least tell us something about her?"

"We used to date," said Oliver bluntly before walking away.

All Thea can say is, "Huh..."

"How many ex-girlfriends does he have?" asked Roy.

"The last person who asked that never got the answer," said Felicity.

* * *

It was night time again in Star City. The SCPD have three warehouses under police watch. The criminals found in the warehouses were immediately arrested. Team Arrow separates into three groups and kept an eye on each warehouse.

"Is everybody in position?" asked Green Arrow.

 _"We're inside," said Spartan._

 _"No cop busted us yet," said Wild Dog._

"Make sure Wild Dog doesn't cause a scene," said Speedy.

 _"For you, I'll put my guns away," said Wild Dog flirtatiously._

Speedy rolls her eyes in response.

"Stay hidden until she shows up," said Green Arrow.

 _Suddenly, another voice was heard in the comm-link. "I'm going to assume I'm not the 'she' you're looking for."_

Green Arrow remained standing, shocked at who he just heard.

 _"That was Spartan's comm-link," said Overwatch._

...

In the warehouse on Elmer Street, Arsenal was observing the second floor. When the mysterious voice from Spartan's comm-link was heard, he left his post to investigate. With an arrow ready to fire, he sneaks around the shadows, looking for his comrade. When he walks around a corner, he saw Spartan, lying on the ground with an arrow on the back of his shoulder. Arsenal puts his hand on Spartan's neck and felt a pulse.

He taps into his comm-link and says, "Guys, I found Spartan. He's alive, but he's been hit by an arrow coated with a sedative."

 _"Keep an eye out," said Green Arrow._

Arsenal eyes his surroundings, drawing back his bow, preparing to fire. He heard a sound coming from around the corner. Slowly, he walks towards the direction of the sound. His back faces the wall as he takes a deep breath. He makes a turn and prepared to fire, but it was a dead end. The only thing he found was a wrench.

Suddenly, someone descended from above right behind him. When he turned around, he gets hit in the face and knocked down. He looks up and saw his attacker. It was the Black Arrow.

"Hey, Roy," she greeted.

"H-how did you know who I am?" asked Arsenal.

"Because I'm not just someone from Oliver Queen's past," said Black Arrow. "Unless you want to stay conscious, you'll put your bow away and do what I say."

...

Meanwhile, at 5th Avenue, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, and Ragman stick to the shadows while Overwatch communicates with them from the van.

 _"Anything?" asked Overwatch._

"Not yet, blondie," said Wild Dog.

"The fact that the Black Arrow is dressed in, well, black, it's really gonna be hard to see her in the dark," said Mr. Terrific.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Wild Dog sarcastically.

"Guys, someone's here," said Ragman.

"Our friend in black?" asked Wild Dog.

"No," said Ragman.

Ragman proceeds without explaining to his teammates who he saw.

"Hey, wait," said Wild Dog quietly.

The figure in the shadows was hiding behind the crate. She fires two arrows at two cops guarding the nearest door. However, Ragman comes down from above and catches the arrows, startling the cops.

"Lock this place down!" ordered Ragman.

The two cops left the room, leaving Ragman with the shooter in the shadows.

"Artemis, I know it's you," said Ragman.

Artemis comes out from behind the crate.

"Hey, Rory," greeted Artemis.

Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog come out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wild Dog, aiming his gun at Artemis.

"Why else would I be here? Prometheus," replied Artemis.

"If you're trying to get the drop on the Green Arrow, then you're just being stupid. You're alone," said Wild Dog.

"I'm not here for the Green Arrow," said Artemis.

"Well, you're outnumbered, so I think surrender is the best option," said Mr. Terrific.

"Lucky for me, I came prepared," said Artemis.

Artemis activates a detonator on her bow. Arrows on the roof set off an explosion. While Artemis disappears, Ragman covers his comrades with the rags, protecting them from the falling rubble. When the commotion stopped, cops burst into the room.

"All of you! Freeze!" ordered one cop.

"Hey, whoa. We're the good guys," said Wild Dog.

"We just have one question. Where's the Green Arrow?" asked the cop.

...

Back in Ragen Street, Green Arrow and Speedy draw back their bows as they slowly walk through the warehouse.

"Exactly how many girls did you date while you were gone for 5 years?" asked Speedy.

"Are we really gonna be talking about this now?" questioned Green Arrow.

"I'm just curious," said Speedy.

"Your curiosity is going to alert someone to our presence," said Green Arrow.

"Hey, even if the SCPD catches us, they won't arrest us," said Speedy.

"Even still, stealth is our primary strategy for this mission," said Green Arrow. "Once Black Arrow sees us, she'll run for sure."

"Why is it you keep dating the dangerous kind?" questioned Speedy.

"Does that include Laurel?" asked Green Arrow.

"Well, she was the Black Canary, so, yeah, she counts," replied Speedy.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoes in the shadows.

"That's the thing about dangerous women. We get men every time."

Green Arrow and Speedy keep their eyes peeled as they searched for the source of the voice.

"Impossible," muttered Green Arrow.

"Why? Who is she?" asked Speedy.

"Helena," answered Green Arrow.

Two arrows comes out of the shadows and hits both archers' bows, knocking them off their hands. Coming into the light is a familiar masked face, wearing a black and purple skin-tight suit, armed with a crossbow pistol

"Nice to know you remembered me," said Huntress.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?" asked Green Arrow.

"Prometheus," answered Huntress. "He broke me out and made me an offer. I help him, I get something in return."

"Do you even know who he is? What he wants?" asked Green Arrow.

"Do I know him? No. Do I know what he wants? Yes. He wants to burn your world to the ground," said Huntress.

"We may not be friends, Helena, but we're not enemies either," said Green Arrow. "You can't want this."

"No, I don't," admitted Huntress. "But what Prometheus is offering me is too tempting to pass up. I'm sorry, Ollie, but this is how things are gonna have to be."

Huntress fires an arrow. It hits Oliver's left shoulder, but it bounces off him. Helena was shocked. Green Arrow makes his move. He retrieves his bow and fires an arrow. The arrow ties up Huntress in ropes, causing her to fall down.

"You think it would be that easy?" said Huntress.

Huntress cuts through the ropes with a knife she was hiding in a compartment on her wrist. She fights Green Arrow and Speedy up-close. Despite the disadvantage in numbers, she makes up for it with swift moves and quick reactions. She kicks Oliver in the knee before kneeing Speedy in the stomach. She punches Speedy in the face twice before kicking her towards a column. Speedy kicks Huntress in the stomach before Green Arrow knocks her to the ground with a punch, using his metal arm. Huntress picks up her crossbow and fires at an oil drum placed on top of another oil drum, causing it to fall to the floor, making a loud sound.

"Uh, what was that for?" asked a confused Speedy.

"You'll see," said Huntress with a smirk.

Huntress gets up and makes a run for it just as the SWAT team shows up. For some reason, none of them are going after the masked woman. Their guns were trained on Green Arrow and Speedy.

"What are you doing? You're letting her get away," said Green Arrow.

"We're not here for her," said the SWAT captain. "You're under arrest for the murder of Detective William Malone."

Speedy shoots a surprised look at Green Arrow. Neither one made a move as they knew they would be shot immediately if they did.

"You're making a mistake," said Green Arrow.

"Put the bow down or we'll light your ass up," threatened the SWAT captain.

Green Arrow appears to be slowly putting down his bow. Suddenly, his bow started firing flares all over the place, blinding the SWAT officers. When the flashing stopped, the green-clad archer and his sister have disappeared.

"Son of a gun," cursed the SWAT captain.

* * *

The SWAT team patrol the perimeter around the warehouse, looking for the Green Arrow. The aforementioned vigilante and his red-clad comrade were hiding two blocks away from the patrol. They found a door to an empty building and enter.

"Okay, what just happened back there?" asked Speedy, still confused. "How did they know about Malone?"

Both archers get a call from their comm-links.

 _"Uh, Green Arrow, someone's headin' your way," said Arsenal._

"Who?" asked Green Arrow.

"I'm already here."

Green Arrow and Speedy turn their heads and saw Black Arrow.

"Nice to see you again, Ollie," said Black Arrow. She looks at his left arm. "Let me guess. Metal arm?"

"Titanium alloy," corrected Green Arrow.

"Bulletproof arm, huh? S.T.A.R. Labs never ceases to impress," replied Black Arrow.

"Was Arsenal talking about you?" Speedy asked Black Arrow.

"He and John Diggle were in my way," said Black Arrow. "Don't worry. They're both alright. Although, Mr. Diggle is sleeping on the job."

"Why didn't Roy contact us right away?" wondered Speedy.

"I had him at arrow point," answered Black Arrow. "I promised not to leave scratch on him if he helped me interrogate a few criminals."

"How many bodies did you drop?" asked Green Arrow.

"Two. As promised, no dead cops," answered Black Arrow. "I also managed to get some crucial information."

"You found Slade Wilson?" asked Green Arrow.

"No, but I know who he's meeting with in three days," said Black Arrow.

"I know you're mad at him for what he did to me, but I'm here. I'm alive," said Green Arrow. "You can't keep dropping criminals just because you're angry."

"Look at yourself, Oliver," said Black Arrow. "You just lost a part of yourself. You're lucky you lost an arm, but next time, I fear it will be worse."

"My arm isn't the most important thing in my life," said Green Arrow. "I may not be whole physically, but I'm still going to fight for this city."

"Slade's gonna pay anyway," said Black Arrow. "When I find him, I'm gonna do what you told your sister here not to do."

"You're gonna kill him," guessed Green Arrow.

"Wait, how did you know about... what I almost did?" asked Speedy, confused.

"Doesn't matter," said Black Arrow.

"You don't have to take on him alone," said Green Arrow. "His grudge is against me."

"Oh, I know you'll be there, Ollie," said Black Arrow. "But whether or not you are, I'm still going to end him."

"I'm hoping I can change that," said Green Arrow.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Queen," said Black Arrow, dismissing what he said.

Black Arrow jumps out the window and disappears into the night.

* * *

Back in the Arrow Cave...

"What do you mean they were after you?" Felicity asked.

"They knew about Billy," said Oliver.

"How?" asked Diggle.

"Prometheus," answered Oliver.

"So, Helena was there just to make sure you were caught?" guessed Thea.

"Helena? As in Helena Bertinelli? As in the Huntress? As in Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend?" babbled Felicity.

"Yup, that Helena," confirmed Oliver. "Prometheus broke her out of prison and now they're partners."

"Based on your last meeting, I don't think she wants to hurt you," said Roy.

"I didn't want to believe it either," said Oliver.

"Well, if she's on Team Prometheus now, then you have to get your head out of the clouds and forget about being friends with her," said Felicity.

"Felicity, I know you're angry, but you can't just assume that both Helena and Evelyn are fully committed to Prometheus' cause," said Oliver.

"Fine, be that way," retorted Felicity, being sarcastic. "But if she puts an arrow in your leg, don't say I didn't warn you."

Felicity walks away.

Roy asked Oliver, "So, how's the arm?"

"Working progress," replied Oliver.

"So, Green Arrow is Public Enemy No. 1 again," said Thea. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna talk to Chase tomorrow and figure this out," said Oliver.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, Prometheus was standing by a window, watching the city. Someone enters the room. It was the Huntress.

"He got away, didn't he?" guessed Prometheus.

"Yes," answered Huntress.

"Doesn't matter. At least now, he has more problems to deal with," said Prometheus.

"So, while Oliver is distracted with clearing his name, what are we gonna do?" asked Huntress.

"I will handle things here," said Prometheus. "As for you, Dr. Snow needs you in Central City."

"You don't strike me as the kind who takes orders," said Huntress.

"I'm not taking orders from her. I am simply letting her believe that I am cooperating," said Prometheus. "Her intentions will benefit my plans, but once she has fulfilled her purpose, she will have to be removed."

"So, basically, I'm your mole in her little all-girls squad?" asked Huntress.

"Yes," answered Prometheus.

 **Huntress is back, ladies and gentlemen. I hope this was a good chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	44. Speedster vs Super Gorilla

**Now that the two-part Gorilla Grodd saga is over, I think it may be time to add my own spin on the gorilla war. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"Get your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" - Charlton Heston, Planet of the Apes**

A hostage situation is on progress at a bar. What's left of the CCPD arrives to contain the situation, but the thugs inside threatened to shoot the hostages if a cop enters the bar. Luckily for the cops, Supergirl arrives, descending from above and making an explosive landing.

"What's the situation?" she asked.

"Hostages," answered a detective. "We can't get in there or the maniacs in there will start shooting."

"Lucky for you, I'm bulletproof," said Supergirl. "Stay back. I'll handle this."

Supergirl steps into the bar. There are six thugs with guns and fifteen hostages.

"Don't move, girlie!" yelled one thug, pointing his gun at a man.

"You wanna shoot someone, shoot me," dared Supergirl.

"With pleasure," said another thug.

He fired his gun, but the bullet bounced off Supergirl. With everyone's attention captured, Supergirl flies at super speed and swipes all of the guns away from all the thugs. She started using her fists to fight them off. She takes out each thug with only one punch each, knocking them towards a wall or knocking them out cold. She finishes the last one with a punch to the stomach before back-kicking towards a pile of glass cups. The thug is still alive, but is covered in bleeding cuts.

"Sorry," said Supergirl to the bartender. "I have a friend who can pay for that."

"That's okay," said the bartender. "You saved us."

Supergirl tells the authorities to enter the bar and free the hostages before she takes off to the skies. The people near the bar cheered as they watched her fly away. Supergirl smiles at the crowd below before zooming off to other parts of the city.

She closes her eyes and relaxes as she enjoys her flight.

Suddenly, she gets a call from her comm-link.

 _"Hey, Kara." It was Barry._

"Hey, Barry," greeted Kara. "What's up?"

 _"You weren't at home for breakfast," said Barry. "Where are you?"_

"Just flyin' around the city. Seeing who needs savin'," answered Kara.

 _"Aren't you hungry?" asked Barry._

"A little bit, but I needed this," said Kara.

 _"You're not still mad about Iris, are you?" asked Barry._

"I'm trying to get past that," said Kara.

 _"Can we at least meet up and talk?" asked Barry._

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Kara.

 _"S.T.A.R. Labs," answered Barry. "I'll bring some donuts."_

"Barry Allen, you really know how to make me smile," replied Kara.

With her super hearing, Supergirl heard something happening on the surface.

"I'll meet you later. Mugging in progress," said Kara.

* * *

By the time Kara arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, there was no one in the cortex. There was, however, a box of donuts, half empty. She picks up a strawberry-coated donut and takes a bite out of it. She went through the computer and checked the security cameras. Barry, Iris, Cisco, Wally, Harry, Jesse, and HR are at the pipeline, talking to Gypsy, who is locked up.

 _"What's going on? Why am I locked up?" wondered Gypsy, confused._

 _No one responded, thinking she was just playing mind games with them. Gypsy tried to open a breach out of the cell, but all the came out of her hands are small gusts._

 _"My powers aren't working," she noticed._

 _"Yeah, that's kinda the point of the cell," said Cisco. "What happened? I thought we were all on the same page. I spare your life, you go back to Earth-19 and tell everyone you killed HR."_

 _"That's exactly what I did," said Gypsy. She looks at HR and says, "I told the council you were dead."_

 _"I don't believe you," said HR._

 _"I didn't come to take you back," said Gypsy._

 _HR remains skeptical._

 _"Then why are you here?" asked Barry._

 _"I don't know," said Gypsy honestly._

 _"You tried to kill us," said Iris._

 _Gypsy explains herself. "The last thing I remember I was on Earth-2, hunting down another breacher."_

 _"You were just on Earth-2? Where?" asked Barry._

 _"An African jungle," answered Gypsy._

 _Everyone looks at each other._

 _"Grodd," said Barry. "You must've run into Grodd. He must've controlled your mind and sent you here to kill us."_

 _"But she's on a different Earth than him. Grodd's telepathy can't cross dimensions," said Cisco._

 _"Which can only mean one thing," said Jesse._

 _"If Grodd looked into Gyspy's mind, he must've known that she can open breaches to other Earths," said Barry._

 _"Grodd's here," said HR._

Kara turns on the PA system and says, "Who's Grodd?"

Team Flash members flinched when they heard Kara's voice.

 _"Kara, you're here?" asked Barry._

"Uh, yeah," said Kara. "Again. Who's Grodd?"

* * *

Later, Kara is informed of who Grodd is.

"So, what does Grodd want?" asked Supergirl.

"Best guess is revenge on the one who sent him to Earth-2," guessed Cisco, looking at Barry.

"Me," said Barry.

"We sent him to a city full of gorillas. It's a safe bet that he didn't come alone," said Iris.

"So, Grodd is trying to turn Central City into Planet of the Apes," said Jesse.

"We have to find him," said Barry.

"How?" asked Iris.

Barry's phone rings. Caitlin was calling him.

"Hello?" He answers.

 _"Badlands. Now," said Caitlin before hanging up._

"Who was that?" asked Cisco.

"Caitlin," answered Barry. "She wants to meet up."

"Jesse and I are coming with you," said Wally. "For all we know, this is just another one of her games."

"Alright," agreed Barry. "The rest of you look for a way to find Grodd."

Barry, Wally, and Jesse put on their suits and race out of the S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

At the badlands, Killer Frost was playing a game on her phone, until she felt a gust of wind. She turns around and sees Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick.

"Figured you'd bring some help," said Killer Frost.

"What do you want?" asked Flash.

"I need your help," said Killer Frost.

"With what?" asked Flash.

"Grodd took my friends," answered Killer Frost.

* * *

Flash took Killer Frost back to S.T.A.R. Labs so she can explain herself.

"...Lisa, Laurel, and Linda just attacked me and left," finished Killer Frost.

"Grodd," guessed Cisco.

"But why only your friends? Why not you?" asked Iris.

"I don't know," said Killer Frost. "But I do know that Grodd has an army of gorillas. I can't take them all on my own. That's why I'm willing to call a truce. For now."

"You want to team up?" questioned a skeptical Cisco. "How do we know you're not just using us for some game of yours?"

"I know you have your reasons to be suspicious, but I just want my team back," said Killer Frost.

"Right. Can't take over the city without them," replied Iris sarcastically.

Killer Frost walks towards Iris and looks at her in the eye. "Watch your tone, West. It might cost you."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Iris.

"You should be," said Killer Frost.

"I don't want to be afraid because what I see in front of me is a friend," said Iris. "Caitlin."

Killer Frost punches Iris across the face. Before Iris can retaliate, Wally speeds his way in between the two ladies.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, sis," said Wally, trying to calm down his sister.

"So, Flash, what do you say? Interested?" asked Killer Frost.

"Just your friends?" asked Barry.

"Just my friends," replied Killer Frost.

"Okay," said Barry.

Killer Frost extends her hand towards the speedster. Reluctantly, Barry shakes her hand.

"So, have you guys found a way to locate Grodd?" asked Barry.

"We did," answered HR.

* * *

Cisco tried to ask Gypsy for help, but she refuses, haunted by the images that she saw in Grodd's head when she was being mind-controlled. Cisco lets her go so she can resume her mission on Earth-2. Afterwards, Cisco manages to vibe the possible location of Grodd's first attack. Barry asks Joe to get the SWAT team ready. Before Barry can regroup with the other speedsters, he decided to talk to Caitlin, who was currently in the cortex, which was still in repair.

"Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" asked Barry.

"Don't try to sweet-talk me, Flash," growled Caitlin.

"You know I'm never going to give up," said Barry.

"And I don't want you to, but these talks are becoming tedious," said Caitlin.

"You should've expected this teaming up with us again," said Barry.

"This is only a temporary alliance, Barry," said Caitlin.

"Even still, it's nice to have you with us again," said Barry.

"It won't be like old times, Flash," said Caitlin. "When I see Grodd, I'm gonna kill him, along with any gorilla that stands in my way."

"I suppose I can't stop you," replied Barry.

"I want my team back, Barry. You better make sure we win," said Caitlin.

"You don't have to worry. We always win," said Barry.

"Don't expect to win against me," said Caitlin.

Barry cracked a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm just happy to see you," said Barry.

Caitlin rolls her eyes.

"No matter how broken I am, you're still trying to find your precious Caitlin Snow," complained Caitlin. "Even after I killed my own mother."

"Why did you do it?" asked Barry. "She was your mother, Caitlin. Even I know you can't be that far gone."

"I was starving, Flash," said Caitlin. "Harry drained me. I needed the heat. My mother was right in front of me. What did you think I was going to do?"

Barry didn't respond.

"If it makes you feel any better, there is a part of me that does regret what I have done," admitted Caitlin.

"And yet, you still walking down the dark path," said Barry.

Caitlin remained silent for a moment. "Once we get my team back, the truce ends. You hear me?"

* * *

The night comes and Joe had the SWAT team gathered in the heart of the city, preparing to engage Grodd's army. Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick will be on the offense while Supergirl keeps an eye on everything from above. Killer Frost was told to remain in S.T.A.R. Labs so the SWAT team can focus on the gorilla army. However, Grodd didn't show up. He mind-controls Joe and forces him to shoot himself. Fortunately, Flash stops the bullet from entering his skull. Joe had a wound on his head, but he was alive.

While the SWAT team was at the heart of the city, Grodd attacks an SUV and kidnaps a military general.

* * *

Later, back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin patches up Joe's head wound.

"Strange I'm letting you do this," said Joe.

"Be glad I'm on your side for this one," replied Caitlin. She looks at Barry and said, "I told you that you should've let me come."

"The SWAT team would've arrested you if you did," argued Barry.

"I would've known that Grodd was playing games," said Caitlin. "Not even your precious Supergirl could've known or heard."

"I heard a car crash, gorilla roars, and screaming," said Supergirl. "By the time I got there, all I saw was a wrecked SUV. No one was inside.

"Grodd took someone," guessed Barry.

"But who?" asked Jesse.

Harry looks at Joe. "Joe, do you remember anything when Grodd was controlling you?"

"Nothing really. Just... flashes," replied Joe.

"Flashes of what?" asked Iris.

"There were, like, these images... places I've never seen before... it was like I was seeing what he was seeing," said Joe.

"Gypsy said the same thing," said Cisco.

A strange look appears on Harry's face.

"I know that look," noticed Cisco. "That's your 'I have a genius idea' look."

Harry starts. "Back on my Earth, there was a neuroscientist who was able to achieve memory recovery using trans-cranium magnetic simulators on brain damage."

"We use that here, but as a depression treatment," said Caitlin.

"Well, in this experiment, neuroscientists focus all the energy on the brain cortex of the patient to achieve almost full memory recollection," explained Harry.

"So, you think the connection Grodd creates in the brains of those he mind-controls goes... both ways?" asked Iris.

"Could be," replied Harry.

"Maybe we could use Grodd's memories left behind in Joe to figure out what his plan is," suggested Caitlin.

"We just make some TCM simulators," said Cisco. "All it take is some..."

"Magnets," finished Harry.

"...and make a helmet out of it?" finished Cisco.

"Hold on," interrupted Joe. "Ya'll wanna put a bunch of magnets against my skull to look into the mind of a psychotic, murderous ape?"

Cisco nods yes in response.

Harry says, "Yeah."

"Fine," said Joe, reluctant.

"Then let's hurry before Grodd kills someone else," said Barry.

Barry walks out of the room. Iris follows him.

* * *

"Hey, Barry," called Iris.

Barry stops and turns around.

"What's wrong?" asked Iris.

"I'm just tired of seeing the people I love be put in harm's way," said Barry.

"Yeah, but like always, we're gonna work together and come up with a plan..." said Iris, trying to reignite Barry's optimism. "We're gonna stop Grodd, Barry."

"I know that," said Barry.

"Then why are you like this?" asked Iris.

Barry hangs his head for a moment. He looks back at Iris and says, "Joe almost died, Iris. No matter how hard I try, those closest to me are always put in the path to death."

"This is about Patty, isn't it?" guessed Iris.

Barry looks away, hanging his head in sadness again.

"Barry, we've been through this. Caitlin is the reason that she's dead, not you," said Iris. "Don't let her get under your skin."

"I'm trying hard not to, but..." Barry paused. "She's just right over there, Iris. All I want to do is talk her into coming home. But it's never that simple. How many more lives are gonna have to be in jeopardy because of my mistake?"

"Barry, you made a choice," said Iris.

"I know," interrupted Barry. "And it affects everyone around me. That's what Oliver said."

"Look, I understand if you're going to miss Patty for the rest of your life, but she wouldn't want you to be like this, just like you never wanted her to waste her life chasing her demons," said Iris. "She lost her father and she blamed herself. Look what happened to her. She couldn't move on until she met you."

"This isn't about Flashpoint, Iris," said Barry. "I'm just worried... I'm gonna lose someone to Grodd."

"Barry, we all knew that choosing this life means we have accept the risks," said Iris. "We fight, we almost die, but in the end, we save the day."

"But it doesn't end with Grodd," said Barry. "I know we can stop Grodd, but after we do, Caitlin's gonna come after all of you again."

"Barry, we know the dangers that come with this job," said Iris. "I know how hard it is to see someone you care about almost be taken from you, I really do, but you can't just keep sulking. You have to get up and fight. We'll stop Grodd and you're not gonna lose anyone else."

Barry remained silent.

* * *

Harry and Cisco prepare Joe. They gave him a paper and pencil so he can draw what he sees. Joe closes his eyes and lets the helmet on his head do its work. He can see what Grodd saw. He started drawing. When the process was complete, everyone saw a drawing of a man. While Cisco, Harry, and HR work on identifying the man, Barry trains. He sets up a punching bag, puts on a pair of boxing gloves and started punching. He was punching so fast and so strong that he ripped a hole in the punching bag, causing it to spill sand.

Caitlin walks into the room.

"Hey, Rocky," she joked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barry.

"Just bored," said Caitlin. "We're wasting time looking for a man in a drawing."

"It's what Joe saw in Grodd's mind, so it could be helpful," said Barry.

"I'm really starting to regret asking you for help," said Caitlin with a sigh.

"But you need us," said Barry.

"I want my team back," repeated Caitlin. "So far, we've been unsuccessful."

"You want your team back. We want to stop Grodd," said Barry. "You asked us for help, so you have to do this our way. I can't stop you from killing, but I can stop you from causing chaos just to find Grodd."

"Always the goody-two-shoes, Flash," teased Caitlin.

"Did you come here just to bring me down?" questioned Barry.

"I came here to do what you were just doing, but since you broke the punching bag, I'm just gonna have to move," said Caitlin.

"Actually, we have more than one," said Barry.

While Barry sets up another punching bag, Caitlin gets dressed for exercise. She comes back wearing a sports bra and compression shorts. She puts on the boxing gloves and started punching. Barry just watched. He seemed impressed how strong and fast Caitlin is now.

"I see Black Siren's training is helping," commented Barry.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Caitlin, continuing to punch.

"You care about them, don't you?" asked Barry. "Your team."

"They've grown on me, I admit," said Caitlin. "But don't think I'm letting sentiment cloud by judgment."

Barry just smiled a little.

* * *

Thanks to HR ("It's his hair. Standard military cut"), the identity of the man in Joe's drawing has been identified. He is General Matthew McNally. He is in charge of nuclear weapons. Alarms go off, meaning that the nuclear missiles have been activated. Their target is Central City. They go off in less than ten minutes. Flash heads out to check on it. Wally and Jesse volunteered to come with him, but Barry tells them that, in case he fails, he needs them to stay and get everyone to safety. Kara, however, wasn't going to take no for an answer, and neither was Caitlin.

Flash carries Killer Frost towards the military base while Supergirl follows him in the skies.

When they arrived, they saw that General McNally is dead. What they also so is Golden Glider, Black Siren, and Doctor Light guarding the missiles.

"Nice to know Grodd plans ahead," commented Killer Frost, sounding impressed.

Flash taps into his comm-link. "Guys, how much time left?"

 _"Five minutes," answered Cisco._

"I'll take Black Siren," said Killer Frost.

"I'll take Light," said Flash.

"Guess that leaves me with Lisa," said Supergirl.

"You cannot win, Flash," said Grodd through Golden Glider.

"Your city will be destroyed," said Grodd through Doctor Light.

"And you along with it," said Grodd through Black Siren.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Flash.

Through Black Siren, Grodd says, "You sent me to Gorilla City, remember?! You sent me to live in Hell, where I was forced to serve under the rule of Solovar."

"Who's Solovar?" asked Flash.

"Leader of gorilla kind. Ruler of Gorilla City," answered Grodd, speaking through Black Siren. "He locked me in cages. Tortured me. Forced me to do everything he says, no matter how much it hurts."

If anyone was looking at Killer Frost, they can see that the stoic look on her face has changed to a look full of sympathy. Somewhere beneath the icy exterior covering her heart, she feels bad for what Grodd has gone through. She has, after all, cared for him before and that never changed, even after what he has become.

"Solovar treated me like slave," continued Grodd through Black Siren. "But no more."

"What?" asked Flash, confused.

"Gyspy," said Grodd via Black Siren. "When she came to Gorilla City, I used her to beat Solovar in a duel to the death. My victory ensured my place as ruler of the gorillas."

"If you have an entire city of gorillas under your command, why attack Central City?" asked Flash.

The words that came out of Black Siren's mouth are "You took my home away from me, and now I will take it back!"

Black Siren unleashes her Canary Cry, knocking her enemies back a few feet. Killer Frost gets up and approaches Black Siren.

"Grodd, it's me. Caitlin," she started. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Not unless you stand in my way," said Grodd through Black Siren.

"Let my friends go," asked Caitlin. "Please, Grodd. They've done nothing to you."

"I've seen into your mind. You have grown to hate the Flash," said Grodd through Black Siren. "That is why I did not take control of your mind. Your friends, however, I believe they could be useful."

"Release them," pleaded Caitlin.

"I cannot," said Grodd through Black Siren.

"Then I'm just gonna have to beat you out of them," said Caitlin.

Killer Frost started fighting Black Siren in the fist fight, punching her left and right. Black Siren fights back, but Killer Frost dodges every punch thrown at her and dishes her own ferocious blows. She blocks Black Siren's hits before firing an ice beam, knocking down Black Siren. Before Black Siren can get back up, Killer Frost kicks her in the face, knocking her out.

Flash runs circles around Doctor Light as he dodges all of her energy blasts. Doctor Light was about to unleash a burst of light, but before her gloves can make contact with the ground, Flash zooms over and hits her, knocking her down. Light gets up, but Flash immediately slams her to a wall, knocking her into unconsciousness.

Golden Glider aims her Gold Gun at Supergirl, who is in the air, and fires. Supergirl flies around to avoid getting hit. Another gold blast comes her way, but this time, she didn't dodge it. She fires her heat vision. It penetrates through the gold blast, causing the gold to fall to the ground, and the lasers hit Golden Glider in the shoulder. Supergirl descends and knocks out Lisa with a simple punch to the face.

The two superheroes and the ice queen approach the missile launcher. Flash opens the panel and sees a keypad.

"Okay, that's done. What's next?" asked Flash.

 _"Well, the good news is the missile has a five-digit kill code," said Jesse._

"Great. What is it?" asked Flash.

 _"That's the bad news. We don't know," said Cisco._

"For real?" complained Flash. "W-What am I supposed to do?"

 _"Try every combination," said Harry._

"Can't I just smash this thing?" suggested Supergirl.

 _"You do that, government officials will be all over S.T.A.R. Labs," said Harry._

 _"Barry, simulator's projecting that over a million people will die," said Jesse._

"Let's hope not," muttered Flash.

Flash started speed-punching as many combinations as possible, but couldn't find the right one.

 _"Five digits. How many combos is that?" asked Wally._

 _HR starts to think, rubbing the back of his neck with his drumstick. "I'm guessing it's about..."_

 _"Precisely 90,000," interrupted Harry. "Which you would know if you weren't a moron and an actual genius."_

 _"How much time does he have?" asked Iris._

 _"15 seconds," answered Jesse._

Flash kept on punching combinations at super speed. It was only a matter of time until he finally punched in the corrected combination (45127). The missile launcher deactivates.

"It worked. It worked. We did it," cheered Flash.

Supergirl gives Flash a big hug as a friendly gesture for a job well done. Killer Frost takes a picture of the speedster and the alien.

"Central City's newest power couple," she joked.

"You're not gonna post that, are you?" asked Supergirl, hoping she doesn't.

"No," said Killer Frost with a smirk. "I'm just gonna keep it for laughs."

Killer Frost looks back at her unconscious teammates.

"Let me guess. You're gonna leave us," guessed Supergirl.

"What makes you say that?" asked Killer Frost.

"You asked for our help to get your team back," reminded Supergirl. "Well, you got them back."

"Oh, our truce is not over yet," said Killer Frost. "Not until I kill Grodd."

* * *

Outside Central City, Grodd, backed up by his army of gorillas, knew that the missiles have been deactivated.

"Flash stopped the weapon, but he can't stop us all," he said to his army. "Attack!"

Grodd and his army advance towards the heart of Central City.

* * *

Flash and Supergirl return to S.T.A.R. Labs along with Killer Frost and her team, who have woken up from unconsciousness. Killer Frost tells her team that she's working with The Flash only to rid the city of Grodd. Cisco and Caitlin, like old times, used the computers to track Grodd together.

"Found them," said Cisco.

The location of Grodd and his army appear on the screen.

"They're right outside the city," said Cisco.

"Heading for State and Oakhill fast," added Caitlin.

"Which leads right into downtown," pointed out Iris.

Jesse asks Barry, "Alright, so what do we do?"

"Barry, I know we're speedsters and everything, but we are way outnumbered here," said Wally.

"Yeah, I mean he's right. How are the 3 of us going to take on all those gorillas?" asked Jesse.

"It won't be just the 3 of us," said Barry.

He looks at Supergirl. The latter smiled.

"Don't forget. Me and my friends will be joining the party," reminded Caitlin.

"Still, 8 against an entire army are not favorable odds," said Wally.

"We have to," said Barry. "This is what we do. We defend this city."

"If we're finished with the hero talk, can we get out there and kick ass now?" complained Laurel.

The speedsters, the alien, the metahumans, and the criminal all leave S.T.A.R. Labs. Lisa gives Cisco a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Looks like Gypsy has some competition," teased Iris.

* * *

Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Supergirl, Killer Frost, Black Siren, Golden Glider, and Doctor Light stand right in the heart of the city, waiting for Grodd's army to show up.

"Wells, how much time do we have?" asked Flash.

 _"Two minutes," answered HR, looking at his watch._

 _"Two minutes? Ten seconds," corrected HR. "Can you not even tell time?"_

 _"That's what I said. Ten seconds," said HR, pretending that he was correct to defend himself._

Kid Flash asks Flash, "So, got any pointers on how the eight of us are gonna save everyone and stop a few hundred gorillas?"

"Go for the legs," said Flash weakly, not sure what to say.

"I have a suggestion. Just phase your hand right through their hearts. That'll take them out for good," said Killer Frost.

"We're not killing anyone," said Flash.

"Just a suggestion," said Killer Frost.

"Just try not to get caught," said Flash.

Grodd's army arrive. At first sight of Flash and his allies, they charge. Kid Flash and Jesse Quick advance. Supergirl takes to the skies.

"You guys go," said Killer Frost. "In case they get past you, I'll hold the line."

Everyone advances while Killer Frost stays behind. She creates a wall made out of ice. She freezes the ground beneath her and creates a stack made of ice, lifting her high in the air so she can see how the battle is going.

Kid Flash and Jesse Quick dodge every strike as they speed punch the gorillas, to little avail. Black Siren's Canary Cry manages to daze the gorillas, but that was all she could do. The gorillas block Golden Glider's Gold Gun blasts with their shields. The gold blasts only strengthen the gorilla's shields. Doctor Light's energy blasts only stagger the gorillas. When she aimed for their eyes, they use their shields to protect themselves.

Supergirl was the only one who was giving the gorillas a real fight. Her super strength allows her to pummel the gorillas with ease. One gorilla smacks her aside, but she brushes it off and slams that same gorilla towards a car. She heat vision manages to penetrate the gorilla's shields, scorching their hands once the lasers reach their fur. She even used it to melt the gold that came from Golden Glider's gun.

Flash was taking on Grodd one-on-one.

"Are you ready to die, Flash?" started Grodd.

"Every day," replied Flash.

Grodd charges at Flash. Flash runs towards Grodd in super speed. Grodd tries to whack Flash with his shield, but Flash ducks to avoid the strike. He vibrates his hand and delivers a hard punch to Grodd's back, knocking him down. Grodd gets back up and roars in anger. He runs towards Flash and tries to stab him with his spear, but Flash dodges every single strike.

"Too slow, Grodd," mocked Flash.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick are still speed-punching and speed-dodging, until they were each knocked aside hard by two gorillas. Black Siren just kept on screaming, trying to keep the army's rear from advancing, until a gorilla sneaks up behind her and hits her in the head with his shield, knocking her out. The gorilla was about to finish her with his spear, but the spear was knocked off his hands by an energy blast, courtesy of Doctor Light. Light was surrounded by three gorillas and gets knocked to a car. Golden Glider gets her gun knocked aside and gets punched towards a concrete column.

Supergirl takes out as many gorillas as she can, using her super strength to her advantage. She gets into an arms lock with a gorilla, but wins and pushes the gorilla towards another, who stumbles into another. One gorilla grabs Supergirl's cape, but she manages to get in the air, dragging the gorilla with her. She started spinning, shaking the gorilla off. He falls and crashes into two other gorillas.

A breach opens. Vibe and Gypsy come out of it.

"I see you charmed her into helping us," said Kid Flash to Vibe.

"What can I say? I got game," gloated Vibe.

"I thought you brought me here to fight," reminded Gypsy.

"Right," replied Vibe, dropping his smile in embarrassment.

Vibe and Gyspy started blasting concussive blasts at the gorillas.

Flash was still dodging Grodd's strikes, until the gorilla times it perfectly and knocks Flash to a car with his shield. Grodd jumps and was about to stab The Flash, but he speeds out of the way. Grodd lands and hits nothing. Flash comes back and gives Grodd another vibrating punch, this time, to the face, knocking him back.

"Enough playing!" shouted Grodd.

Grodd started attacking Flash psychically. The speedster clutches his aching head, but it was no use. The pain was too much. He collapses to the ground.

"I will break you, Flash," said Grodd.

Before Grodd can break Flash's mind, he felt three sharp objects hit his leg. They were icicles. He turns around and saw Killer Frost.

"I thought you would never hurt me," said Grodd.

"Things have changed, Grodd," said Killer Frost. "You became a killer. So have I."

Grodd attacks Caitlin psychically, but for some reason, it didn't work. Killer Frost turns her head and shows him the chip placed on her head.

"Anti-telepathy chip," said Killer Frost. "You can't get in my head."

Killer Frost fires an ice beam at Grodd. It froze part of his armor. She fires another, covering more of Grodd's armor in ice. Grodd charges towards Killer Frost. She charges up both her hands with as much cryo energy as she conjure and fires an even more powerful ice beam. Grodd gets hit. He is knocked back a few feet and lands on his back. More of his armor was covered in ice.

Killer Frost walks towards Grodd and places her hand on his armor, freezing it even more. It wasn't long until the frozen armor cracks, exposing Grodd's skin. Killer Frost creates a spear made entirely of ice and prepares to stab Grodd.

"Stop!" yelled Flash. "Don't do this, Caitlin."

"You know what I've become, Flash. You can't stop me," said Killer Frost. "Besides, if Grodd dies, the army surrenders."

"Or we can negotiate," said Flash.

"Grodd's a monster, Flash," said Killer Frost. "He won't listen to reason. He'll just keep coming until he kills you and rules all of mankind."

"This is the gorilla you've treated with kindness for a long time," reminded Flash. "I know you're a killer now, Caitlin, but there are some lines you can't..."

Killer Frost interrupts Flash by stabbing Grodd in the heart with her ice spear. Flash stopped himself, stunned. Killer Frost removes her spear from Grodd's body and tosses it aside. Seeing their fallen leader, the gorillas stand down, putting down their weapons.

"Now, they fear me," said Killer Frost.

"But we don't have to kill them all," said Jesse Quick. "True, they hate humans, but they built Gorilla City so they can live in peace. Spare them and let them go home."

"Well, all I wanted was Grodd, so I guess... alright," agreed Killer Frost.

"Cisco, send them home," ordered Flash.

Vibe looks at Gypsy. "Care to help?"

"Why else did you bring me here," replied Gypsy.

Vibe and Gypsy opened a breach to Gorilla City together, allowing the gorillas to go home.

"This is gonna take a while," said Kid Flash, once again pointing out the vast number of the gorilla army.

Flash looks at Killer Frost.

"So, I guess this is where you take off," he guessed.

"I said our truce ends with Grodd, and so it has," said Killer Frost.

"Thank you," said Flash. "I mean, yes, I don't like it that you killed Grodd, but... thanks. For what it's worth, it was really nice to work together again."

"Wish I can say the same, except I don't feel the same way," said Killer Frost.

Flash simply smiled.

Killer Frost walks closer towards Flash. "Just be sure to keep an eye on your loved ones, Flash. You never know when a sadistic psycho will take them away from you."

"I will always defend them," said Flash.

"I'd say good luck, but I'm not your friend anymore," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost gives Flash a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with her team.

* * *

After all the gorillas have been returned to Earth-2, the speedsters return to S.T.A.R. Labs with Vibe and Gypsy. HR once again "fanboys" over their cool entrance.

"All the gorillas are back in Earth-2," said Flash.

"And Grodd?" asked Iris.

"I called Lyla. A.R.G.U.S. will collect Grodd's body," said Flash.

"Great," said Joe. "I don't know about you all, but I don't ever need to see a super smart, telepathic gorilla again."

"Well, if this city doesn't need my help anymore, I'm gonna head back to Earth-19," said Gypsy.

Gypsy was about to leave the cortex.

"Whoa, really, so you did all this for the city, huh?" asked Cisco incredulously. "'Cuz I'm pretty sure there's a different reason you chose to help us."

"I don't know what you mean," said Gypsy nonchalantly.

"C'mon, don't fret. You're into me," said Cisco, feeling sure he is right.

Gypsy stares at the floor for a moment, feeling awkward, before looking at Cisco in the eye. "Look, Cisco, I mean... even if I was..." Gypsy grabs Cisco's cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss.

Kid Flash responds with a soft "oh" and silently clapped his hands in front of his mouth. Jesse Quick's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand, shocked. HR smiles, happy for Cisco.

Gypsy stops kissing Cisco. Her hands were still on his cheeks, causing Cisco's funny face.

"... you couldn't handle me," finished Gypsy.

Gyspy plants two quick kisses on Cisco's lips before releasing his face.

"Bye, guys," said Gypsy.

Everyone waves goodbye to Gypsy as she left the cortex.

* * *

Back at the all-girl squad's secret lair...

"Well, that was, uh... something," started Black Siren, looking at Killer Frost.

Killer Frost glares at Black Siren.

"Don't deny it. You love him," said Black Siren.

"And like I said before, it doesn't matter," said Killer Frost. "Now that Grodd's gone, Central City remains a free city up for the taking."

"Flash said you once treated Grodd with kindness," said Doctor Light.

"When he was just an ordinary gorilla, I treated him like he was baby," said Killer Frost. "But that was the past."

"You've really fallen far, haven't you?" complimented Golden Glider.

"I killed my own mother. I don't think I can fall any farther," said Killer Frost. "Alright, girls, time to introduce you to the new girl."

Killer Frost pushes a button. Seconds later, someone walks down the stairs, capturing the other girls' attention.

"Ladies, let me introduce to Star City's violet vixen, Helena Bertinelli, a.k.a. the Huntress," introduced Killer Frost.

Huntress shows herself to the team.

"Nice to have you with us, Ms. Bertinelli," said Killer Frost.

"Nice to be here," said Huntress, smirking.

 **Huntress is now part of Killer Frost's all-girl squad. Anyway, I hope this was a nice twist on 3x14. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Ask a question if you have one.**


	45. Making A Friend Happy

**I think it's time to put Supergirl back on the spotlight, at least for this chapter. SuperFlash fans, try not to squint. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Dani91, jessicabiggs16, XWF1000, changingdestiny40, and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"That's the point of a birthday. They're kind of an annual thing." - Rapunzel, Tangled**

Supergirl was out on another solo patrol in Central City. Two bank robbers are in a getaway car, so she gives chase. The guy in the passenger seat saw Supergirl when he looked out the window, flying a few dozen feet in the air, closing in on them. He takes out his rifle and started shooting. Of course, the bullets have no effect on Supergirl. They bounced off her face and body as she gets closer to the car. She zoomed past them and stopped. With correct timing, she swoops down at high speed and smashes the car's hood, stopping the car.

The two hoodlums came out of the car and started firing non-stop at Supergirl. The Girl of Steel pretends to yawn as the robbers emptied their weapons. One robber carried a knife. He walks closer and tried to stab her in the stomach, but the knife bends upon contact with Supergirl.

"Are you done?" Supergirl asked, sounding bored for real.

The robber punches Supergirl in the face, to no avail. All he succeeded in doing was injuring his own hand.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's impolite to hit a lady?" said Supergirl.

The robber responds. "Don't tell me what to do you stupid bi..."

Supergirl interrupts him by punching him hard in the gut, sending him flying thirty feet and crashing into a window. One glass shard is stuck in his elbow. A couple were stuck in his back.

The robber's friend takes his turn at punching the Girl of Steel. Supergirl catches his fist before it makes contacts with her face. She twists his hand, twisting his entire arm in the process, causing the robber to cry in pain.

People nearby were beginning to keep their distance, scared of the alien's way of handling the two robbers. She decided to flee the scene.

* * *

When Supergirl arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, she was meet with unhappy people.

"What?" she asked.

Joe gestures to the news report on the screen.

 _"... two robbers were apprehended thanks to the actions of Supergirl. However, her actions were considered very brutal. As shown by this video taken by a bystander on the streets, Supergirl smashed one thug into a window. He is in critical condition and will receive medical treatment in prison. As for the other robber, he will also be needing medical treatment for a broken arm, courtesy of the Girl of Steel..."_

"So...?" asked Supergirl, not understanding what's wrong.

"You almost killed that man," said Iris. "He may be a criminal, but he's a human being."

"He's alive, isn't he?" replied Supergirl.

"Kara, you wouldn't be behaving like this unless something's bothering you," said Barry. "I saw the look on your on the video. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I don't have anything to say," said Supergirl.

Supergirl leaves the cortex.

"Anyone wanna go after her?" asked Jesse.

"And get my shoulder dislocated? No way," replied Cisco.

* * *

Supergirl heads outside and was about to take off again, until Barry catches up to her, via super speed, standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked an annoyed Kara.

"I want to know why you're upset," said Barry.

"I'm not upset," said Kara.

"Tell that to the robber on a stretcher," replied Barry.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted, but I'm just having a bad day," said Kara.

"And I want to know why," said Barry.

"It's none of your business," said Kara.

"You're my friend. If you're upset, it's my business," said Barry. "Kara, please, tell me."

Kara looks away. After a few more seconds of silence, she decided to spill the beans. "Back on my Earth, today was supposed to be the thirteenth anniversary of my arrival on Earth, well, Earth-38, to you, at least."

"Like... Earth birthday?" asked Barry.

"Yeah," replied Kara. "I guess I'm just a little mad that I'm here and not at home, celebrating with my friends and family."

"You know Cisco can just open a breach and send you home," said Barry. "You can come back whenever you want. I'm not gonna hold you back."

"I know that, Barry," said Kara. "But I promised you that I'm not leaving until Caitlin is dealt with."

"And I appreciate that you're willing to sacrifice everything for me," said Barry. "But there are times when you have to do something for yourself. It's your special day. You can go home and celebrate."

"I want to, Barry, but I can't," said Kara. "I'm afraid of what would happen to you if I'm not here."

"I've taken care of myself for the past three years," said Barry.

"But that doesn't mean I should worry any less," said Kara. "Every time you face Caitlin, you end up hurt, really bad, so much that you almost die."

"We all know that Caitlin's not gonna kill me until after she take away everyone I love," said Barry.

"As much as I want to go home and celebrate, I don't want to leave you," said Kara.

"Because you love me," replied Barry.

Kara kept her mouth shut, surprised at what Barry said.

"That's okay. I won't judge," said Barry. "We do crazy things for the people we love."

"I just hate it that I feel this way about you," said Kara. "Sometimes, I wish I can just... wish away my feelings, but I can't. And yes, I know I'm quoting Anakin Skywalker, and yes, I know it's a cheesy line, but that's exactly how I've been feeling lately."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can plan the whole day for you," suggested Barry.

"What?" asked Kara.

"I know this isn't technically your Earth, but I wanna make sure you have a great Earth birthday," said Barry. "What do you say? Will you let me help you?"

"How can I say no to Barry Allen?" replied Kara with a smile.

Barry smiled back.

"Well, I'm gonna go on and start planning. You can go on. Just, please, don't hurt anyone. At least, not too much," said Barry.

"Promise," replied Kara.

Supergirl takes off while Barry speeds back to the West household.

* * *

The sun sets on another crime-filled day in Central City. Supergirl managed to stop five muggings, one attempted arson, and one gang vs. gang battle in an alley. She received a message on her phone from Barry. It says that she should come back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

When she arrived, the lights were off. There were, however, lights that were used for Christmas trees hanged on the walls, leading her to the speed lab. The second she showed up, the lights suddenly opened.

"Surprise!" everyone said. "Happy birthday, Kara!"

Everyone from Team Flash was there. They had party decorations hung everywhere, including a banner that says, "Happy 13th Earth Birthday, Kara!" There was a table filled with Kara's favorite food, including boxes of donuts.

"Wow," said Supergirl. "All this for me?"

"That's not even half of it," said Barry. "Trust me. I'm going to make sure that your first Earth birthday on another Earth is worth celebrating."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" asked Supergirl.

"Well, first, we're gonna play a few party games," said Barry. "After that, we're heading to one of my favorite places in the world."

"Oo, what is it?" asked Kara.

"It's a surprise," said Barry.

The first game they play is "pin the tail on the donkey". To make sure Kara doesn't use her x-ray vision, Cisco covered her eyes with lead visors, completely blocking her view. Kara started trying to find the photo of the donkey. She managed to pin the tail on something. Whatever it was, it screamed "Ouch." Kara took off her visor and saw that she pinned the tail on Cisco's shoulder. Cisco was actually standing next to the picture of the donkey.

"I'll get the first aid kit," said Harry.

Cisco continues wincing in pain, which, for some reason, caused Kara to giggle.

"You're right," she said to Barry. "This is fun."

Next, they play charades. They're going to guess the title of a movie through someone's acting. Cisco, being a lover of movies, of course, went first. He puts one clenched fist on top of another and started swinging. He then slouches as he started raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

"The Shining," guessed Kara.

"Correct," said Cisco.

Next was Iris. She holds up her hand, pretending to hold something. She pretends to drop her imaginary object before falling down, pretending to be dead.

Everyone thinks hard. After fifteen seconds, Wally answers.

"Citizen Kane," he said.

"Good one, bro," replied Iris, opening her eyes and getting back up.

Next was Wally. He pretend to be holding something close to him. He looks up and raises the thing he's pretending to hold.

"Lion King," guessed Kara.

Wally nods, confirming her guess.

Next was HR. He leans back on one leg, flails his arms, and his mouth was open. Everyone can tell he was screaming, but everyone was confused, not to mention a little irritated. After twenty seconds of posing, HR stops.

"C'mon, guys, doesn't it look familiar?" he said.

"I... don't know exactly what you're doing other than a annoying expression," said Cisco.

"I give up," said Kara. "What is it?"

"That was Boba Fett screaming. Return of the Jedi," said HR.

"Oh," said everyone almost simultaneously.

Kara looks at Barry. "As fun as this game is, I would really want to go to your so-called 'favorite place in the world'."

"It's 'one of the my favorite,' actually," corrected Barry. "And you're the birthday girl, so, alright."

* * *

Later that night, Team Flash head to the bowling alley. In order for Earth-2 Harrison Wells to join the party, HR used his facial transmogrification device to make Harry look like someone else. Of course, he also adjusted everyone's retinals with the devise so they can still see Harry as himself, while the rest of the world sees someone else.

"Look at that. It's working," said HR to Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry sincerely.

Barry looks at Kara. "Have you ever bowled before?"

"One time, actually," said Kara. "Accidentally broke a few pins bowling the ball with my super strength."

"And no one noticed?" asked Cisco.

"Nope," replied Kara.

"You've learned how to control your strength, right?" asked Barry.

"Yeah," said Kara.

"Then let's make this a fair fight," said Barry.

...

Kara plays with Barry, Iris, Wally, Jesse, and HR, while Harry and Joe just watch. The birthday girl goes first. She takes a few deep breaths as she tried to control her strength. She bowls the ball and gets a strike.

"Woo!" she celebrated.

"Nice," said Barry, hi-fiving with Kara.

Bowling balls keep on coming as spares and strikes pop up on the monitor. The only one who got a gutter ball was HR, twice.

"You've never bowled before, have you?" asked Cisco.

"No, but it looked like fun," said HR.

"Stand aside, boys and girl, 'cuz Kara Danvers is about to make it ten strikes in a row," said Kara, preparing for the final round.

Kara picks up the bowling bowl and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths. She bowls and gets another strike.

"Woooo!" cheered Kara. "Ten in a row!"

Kara hi-fives with everyone, except for Barry. They opted for a hug.

"I gotta say. This birthday is starting to look up," said Kara.

"Wait until you see the cake," said Barry.

"You mean it wasn't at S.T.A.R. Labs?" asked Kara.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone returns to the West household. Kara was wearing the lead visors again. After walking through the front door, Barry takes off the visors. What Kara saw made her mouth as wide as her eyes. It was a three-layer cake with strawberry frosting and decorated with candy figures of Kara's friends and family back on Earth-38.

"Wow," said Kara.

"Like it?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, I do," replied Kara. She looks at the candy figure that looks like Alex. "This one looks exactly like my sister."

"I gave the baker some pictures," said Barry.

"Pictures? How?" asked a confused Kara.

Barry scratches the back of his head as he says, "I may have... paid your family a visit."

"You did? Are they okay?" asked Kara, worried.

"They're alright," said Barry.

Kara sighed with relief.

"But I didn't just go to Earth-38 for pictures," said Barry.

"What do you mean?" asked Kara.

"You'll see," said Barry. "But right now, time to blow the candle."

Everyone sings the "Happy Birthday" song. After the song was over, Kara blew the candle on top of the cake. However, due to her excited state, her super breath blew the candle off the cake.

"Oops," said Kara.

"Well, Barry, I think it's time to give Kara your gift," said Iris.

Barry grabs the gift box sitting on the coffee table and gives it to Kara. The Girl of Steel opens the box. Inside were a pile of letters, but not just any letters. They were birthday cards from her friends and family. She reads all of them and every word her friends wrote brought joy (and tears of joy) to her. The one that hits her the hardest was Alex's. She tells Kara about how awesome of a sister she is and mentions how much she misses her. Another couple of tears of joy come down from Kara's eyes.

Kara wipes the tears off her face and looks at Barry. A big smile shows up on Kara's face as she threw her arms around the Scarlet Speedster again.

"Thank you, Barry," she said softly and happily.

"You're welcome," said Barry, hugging her back.

"Looks like another win for The Flash," said Wally.

"Alright, guys, time for the picture," said Cisco.

Everyone gathers, poses, and smiles as Cisco turns on the selfie part of his camera. They take one picture with everyone smiling. The following pictures show everyone getting whacky. However, HR loses his balance on a one-legged pose and falls over everyone. Cisco accidentally takes three pictures of the sequence of everyone falling to the floor.

* * *

After the party, everyone went home. Joe was about to take Iris back to her apartment. They exit the door, leaving Barry, Kara, Wally, and Jesse in the house. Wally and Jesse head upstairs while Barry and Kara finish cleaning up.

"That was a very nice thing of you, Barry," said Kara.

"I wanted to make sure you're 13th Earth Birthday isn't a waste," said Barry.

"Well, now I have two Earths to celebrate my special day," said Kara. "Maybe next time, I can invite you to my Earth for the party."

"That would be nice," said Barry.

"You're truly one of a kind, Barry Allen," said Kara.

"Not true. There are other versions of me in the multiverse," said Barry.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure none of them are as a charming as you are," said Kara. Catching herself, she questions, "Did I just say 'charming'?"

"Yes, you did," said Barry, giggling in between words.

"I really can't control myself," complained Kara. "And I thought I was really awkward when I first met James."

"You should see me around Iris before I first told her how I felt about her," said Barry.

"Can we be more alike?" questioned Kara.

"The others keep saying that you and I are perfect for each other," mentioned Barry.

"Do you agree with them?" asked Kara.

Barry hesitated at first, but answered. "Yes." After a brief pause, he says, "Not that I'm saying that we should go out. I'm just saying..."

"I know. I know," interrupted Kara. "I also thought of the same thing."

"It's like the multiverse is trying to bring us together," said Barry.

Kara walks closer towards Barry. The two end up staring at each other's eyes for a few seconds. Kara leans closer and plants a kiss on Barry's cheek. The young man was a little stunned. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Iris saw what happened through the window. She forgot her phone and was about to get back inside, until she started eavesdropping on their conversation through the door.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I had to get rid of this urge to kiss you," said Kara.

"That's okay," said Barry. "It was just on the cheek."

Iris comes in.

"Oh, hey, Iris," greeted Barry. "Thought Joe was taking you home."

"I just forgot my phone," said Iris, pretending that she didn't see or hear anything.

Iris' phone was on the couch. She picks it up and walks out the door.

* * *

Iris closes the door behind her before putting on her worried face. She just heard Barry admit that Kara is perfect for him and seeing Kara kiss Barry only worsened the pain in her heart. Once again, she was beginning to feel that she's losing the man she loves to another girl.

"Hey," called out Joe.

Iris snaps out of her thoughts.

"Something wrong, baby?" asked Joe.

"Just... thinking about a story Wally and I are gonna tackle tomorrow," lied Iris.

"It still scares me you two are doing the whole 'brother-sister' thing," said Joe.

"Dad," said Iris, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

"I know. I know. What you're doing is no different than what Barry and I do," said Joe.

 **Drama-Bum! WestAllen is in danger. Can Iris save her relationship with Barry? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **I hope this was nice. Leave a review and let me know what you think. It's been a while and I would really appreciate some feedback.**


	46. Changing the Game

**It's time to turn the attention back to Killer Frost, Oliver Queen, and Black Arrow.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Dani91, FamilyMagician, changingdestiny40, XWF1000, iminecraft305, anonymous345321, Unnamed, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"All you can do in life is try to solve the problem in front of you." - Lindsay Lohan, Mean Girls**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: After watching Arrow 5x16, I had to rewrite Chapter 37, involving Talia al Ghul's part of the story. I may be rewriting some history in this story, but I'm still gonna follow the canon storyline, should it be necessary and/or if I can manage to do so.**

It was just another ordinary afternoon in Central City. Ordinary being the Flash squaring off against a metahuman threatening to hurt the innocent people of the city.

Today, The Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick are squaring off against Killer Frost and her new team outside a bank.

"Robbing a bank? Caitlin, I thought you were better than that," taunted Flash.

"You think the money is what I want?" replied Killer Frost with a smirk on her face.

Killer Frost fires an ice beam at the speedster. Flash dodges it and zooms past Killer Frost, knocking her down. Killer Frost gets up and freezes the road, causing Flash to slip and fall. His body slides on the ice until he stops right in front of Killer Frost.

"You really need to up your game, Flash," mocked Killer Frost.

Killer Frost grabs Flash's should and started freezing it. Flash ends his pain by tripping Killer Frost.

"You should really stop playing dirty," said Killer Frost.

"The only rule I follow on the battlefield is 'don't kill'," said Flash.

"That'll come back to bite you someday, Flash," said Killer Frost.

...

Meanwhile, inside the bank, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick were fighting Black Siren, Doctor Light, and Golden Glider.

Black Siren was fighting Jesse Quick in hand-to-hand combat. Once again, Jesse is overwhelmed by Black Siren's superiority in up-close combat, getting punched and kicked over and over again. Jesse manages to land some hits of her own, but they weren't enough. Black Siren performs a kick combo before knocking back the speedster with her sonic scream.

Kid Flash was doing fine against both Lisa and Linda. He was dodging every energy beam and gold blast coming towards him and lands a few hits. He even caused them to accidentally cross their beams. However, that was a mistake. The energy beam's collision with the gold beam caused the gold to spread throughout the bank. Wally gets hit in the leg, glued to the floor.

Golden Glider presses her Gold Gun against his head.

"Say bye-bye, Kid Flash," said Golden Glider, preparing to pull the trigger.

However, before Lisa can fire, Jesse Quick grabs her at super speed and throws her at a column. She takes out Light by striking her twice at super speed.

"Thanks," said Kid Flash.

"No problem," said Jesse Quick.

Kid Flash started vibrating until his leg phased out of the gold. However, Black Siren started screaming again, causing the two speedsters to cover their ears.

"You two should just go home and cry to your mommies," taunted Black Siren.

Before Black Siren can scream again, Killer Frost came flying through the door and crashes into her comrade.

"What the hell, Frost?!" yelled Black Siren, pushing the ice-powered meta off her.

"Flash," explained Killer Frost.

Flash runs inside.

"Nowhere to run," said Flash.

Killer Frost and her girls get a call through their comm-link. _"The transfer is complete. Time to move out."_

Killer Frost smirked.

"Why are you smiling? From the look of it, you're outnumbered. Light and Golden Glider are asleep on the job," said Flash.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Killer Frost.

Five arrows comes out of nowhere and create a smokescreen, blinding everyone in the room. Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick managed to remove the smoke by rotating their arms, but when they cleared the smoke, Killer Frost and her entire team have fled.

* * *

The three speedsters return to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Let me guess. They got away," guessed Harry.

"Yup," answered the three speedsters simultaneously.

"And how did they do it this time?" asked Cisco.

"With these," answered Flash, holding up the five arrows. "They created a smokescreen. By the time we cleared it, they were long gone."

"So, they have an archer on their team now?" asked Iris. "Shouldn't we call Oliver? Evil archers are kinda his type of villains."

"Don't worry. I'm on it," said Flash, picking up his phone, calling Oliver. "Hey, Ollie."

 _"Now is not the right time," said Oliver._

"Why?" asked Flash.

* * *

"Because I'm in the middle of a firefight," answered Oliver, dressed as the Green Arrow.

Green Arrow is currently in a warehouse with Black Arrow. They were both hiding behind separate crates to avoid the rain of bullets coming towards them.

"Who's calling?" asked Black Arrow.

"Barry," answered Green Arrow.

" _We have an archer in town. Uses purple arrows," said Barry. "You come across anyone with that M.O.?"_

"As a matter of fact, I have," answered Green Arrow. "Helena Bertinelli. Look her up."

Green Arrow turns off his comm unit and focuses on the fight at hand. He fires an arrow and hits a gunman in the shoulder. Black Arrow fires two arrows simultaneously and kills two thugs. There were only seven armed thugs left.

"I'll take the ones on the right. You take the ones on the left," suggested Green Arrow.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Black Arrow.

The two archers come out from behind the crates and run in opposite directions. Green Arrow fires arrows and successfully disarms four thugs. He fights them up close and easily knocks them out with punches and kicks.

Black Arrow dodges bullets until she engages the thugs in up-close combat. She disarms them with her own hands and kills all them of them by jamming arrows into their necks.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Green Arrow.

"It's kill or be killed. You of all people should understand that," said Black Arrow.

"You should really listen to the lady."

The voice that echoes in the shadows clearly belonged to Slade Wilson.

"Come on out, Slade!" yelled Black Arrow. "It's time to put you in your hole."

"Oh, so now the former D.A. believes killing is a way to achieve justice," said Slade, still hiding.

"Come out here and say that to my face," dared Black Arrow.

"Where's the Mirakuru, Slade?" demanded Green Arrow. "I know you're recreating it."

"And where's Jonathan Crane?" added Black Arrow. "We know you broke him out of Iron Heights."

Jonathan Crane comes out of the shadows and sprays his hallucinogen at Black Arrow. The archer in black coughs and hacks as she stumbles backwards.

"Feeling under the weather, Ms. Lance?" taunted Crane. "Don't worry, Mr. Queen will be suffering with you."

He turns around and was about to spray Green Arrow, but the vigilante immediately elbows the doctor in the face, causing his head to crash into a crate. Crane lies down unconscious.

Green Arrow tends to Black Arrow. She was struggling to breath until she passed out.

"Laurel? Laurel? Wake up," cried a worried Oliver.

"Don't bother," said Slade, finally coming out, wearing his Deathstroke outfit. "She's sprayed with an enhanced version of Crane's toxin. She'll be dead in a while."

"That won't happen on my watch. Not again," said Green Arrow.

The two old friends started fighting. Green Arrow kicks down Deathstroke, but the former ASIS agent gets back in the fight with his sword. Green Arrow dodges his strikes as well as blocking them with his cybernetic arm.

"I see you got yourself an upgrade," said Deathstroke.

"Pure titanium alloy," said Green Arrow. "Very dense. .45 caliber bullets can't penetrate it, so how can your sword be different?"

"Lucky for me, I plan ahead," said Deathstroke.

He takes out a detonator and pushes a button.

 _"Self-destruct initiated. T-minus thirty seconds."_

"You're bluffing," said Green Arrow.

"Am I?" replied Deathstroke. "Me or her? Make your choice."

Deathstroke picks up Crane and carries him on his shoulder as he leaves. Green Arrow carries Black Arrow bridal style and jumps out the window. The warehouse explodes. Fortunately, the two archers are a hundred of feet away from the blast radius.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash was doing research on Helena Bertinelli. Her pictures and files appeared on the computer screens for all to see.

"Helena Bertinelli, a.k.a. the Huntress," started Cisco. "Sentenced to 25 years in prison for mass murder, kidnapping city officials, and vigilantism."

"How come she wasn't fighting us back at the bank?" asked Wally.

"I manage to get surveillance footage from the bank before all the cameras were cut," said Cisco.

He shows the footage that took place half an hour before Caitlin and her team broke in. Cisco zoomed in on a familiar face in the crowd.

"Helena." Barry recognized.

"She must've been doing something while Caitlin and her team were fighting us," guessed Jesse. "Distracting us to keep us from finding out her real goal. It's clearly Killer Frost's specialty."

Without a warning, Flash speed out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Ten seconds later, he came back.

"Where were you?" asked Iris.

"At the bank," answered Barry. "I found six dead bodies. Cause of death was purple arrows. Whatever Helena did, those who saw her never lived to tell the tale."

"Well, you wouldn't break into a bank, unless it involved money," said HR. "So, let's think for a second. Why-why would Caitlin stage a heist and not steal a penny?"

"Well, banks do more than just store money. They manage your finances," said Joe. "Loans, advances, deposits."

"Yeah, but don't forget. There is a thing called digital account," said HR. "Ever thought of that?"

Cisco realized something. "Caitlin wasn't planning on stealing anything. She was hacking into someone's account. She was making a transfer."

HR taps his drumsticks together rapidly and point one at Cisco, telling him that he's right.

"Since when are you a master of finances?" asked Cisco, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I may not know how taxes work, but I know the little things," said HR. "Helps when you watch a lot of movies."

"See? There's nothing wrong with being a movie geek," said Cisco.

Once again, Barry leaves S.T.A.R. Labs in super speed without warning. Fifteen seconds later, he returns.

"Well, what did you find?" asked Jesse.

"She hacked into an account number with no name," said Barry. "But after a little speed dialing..." Barry snickered a bit, amused by his word play. "... I managed to get a location. The account belonged to someone in Star City."

"Contact the Green Arrow?" asked Cisco.

"Contact the Green Arrow," replied Barry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Caitlin's secret bunker...

"You wanted them to know the account belonged to someone in Star City?" questioned Black Siren.

"Yes," said Killer Frost.

"And what purpose would that serve?" asked Black Siren.

"Prometheus and Slade Wilson," said Killer Frost. "Once they have pushed Oliver Queen to the brink of desperation, Flash will have no choice but to go to Star City and help him."

"Leaving only two mediocre speedsters to get in our way," added Black Siren with a smile. "Smart."

"If I had a dollar for every time I head that compliment, I'd be a millionaire," commented Killer Frost.

"But what about Supergirl?" asked Doctor Light.

"She's out helping the President with an international crisis," said Killer Frost.

"What did you do?" asked Black Siren, knowing that Caitlin has something to do with Supergirl's absence from tonight's heist.

"I merely sent the President a warning, only he doesn't know that it came from me," answered Killer Frost. "I knew he'd ask the most powerful of Flash's inner circle to help him. Besides, who can refuse doing a favor for the President?"

"So, until Flash leaves the city, what are we going to do?" asked Golden Glider.

"You girls are going to stay here and have all the fun you want," said Killer Frost. "I'm heading to Star City to visit a certain D.A. in the office."

"And what does this D.A. have to do with your plans?" asked Huntress.

"He's a close friend of Oliver Queen," answered Killer Frost.

* * *

Back in Star City, in the Arrow Cave, Black Arrow wakes up. She can see Oliver Queen and his friends around her. Black Arrow's first instinct was to touch her mask. It was still on her face.

"Don't worry. I made sure they didn't take a peek," said Oliver.

Black Arrow sits up, clutching her aching head.

"Hey, easy," said Oliver, trying to steady his ex-girlfriend.

"Why does my shoulder feel like someone stuck a needle in it?" asked Black Arrow.

"Since you haven't given us the ingredients for the cure, all we could do is weaken the effect of Crane's drug," said Felicity. "I mean, we couldn't even synthesize a cure using the data from Oliver's blood when he was injected with cure."

"I have more of the cure. I just need to get back to my place," said Black Arrow. "None of you snuck a tracer on me by any chance, have you?"

"Nope," said Felicity. "Oliver specifically state, 'No one removes the mask. No one sneak a tracer on her person.'"

Black Arrow smiles at Oliver. He smiles back.

Black Arrow tries standing up. Her head still felt funny, but she could walk fine.

"You should really stay here," said Oliver. "Just tell us where your place is and we'll get the cure."

"Sorry, Ollie, can't do that either," said Black Arrow. "Besides, even if you go alone, you need the passcode to get into my place, and I'm not giving it to you."

"How long is it gonna be until you're ready to tell everyone?" asked Oliver.

"Like I said, when I'm ready," said Black Arrow. "I'm not ready yet."

"Just take care of yourself," said Oliver.

"I could say the same thing to you," said Green Arrow, putting her hand on Oliver's metallic arm.

"I may have lost my arm, but as long as I have you, I don't care if I lose another," said Green Arrow.

Black Arrow leans closer and plants a kiss on Oliver's cheek. She heads to the elevator and leaves the bunker.

Thea turns to Oliver. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I do," said Oliver.

"Laurel. Sara. Felicity. Samantha. Shado. McKenna. Helena. Black Arrow," enumerated Thea. "You have a strange taste in women."

"Says the girl who has a strange taste in men," replied Oliver playfully. "Roy. Chase. That punk from the Christmas party."

Both siblings laugh a little.

"Aww, that's cute," said Felicity.

Oliver and Thea glare at Felicity.

"Ruined the moment, didn't I?" guessed Felicity.

"You kinda did," said Roy.

"I'll, uh, get back to the computer," said Felicity, trying to escape the awkwardness.

When Felicity returned to her computer, she saw that the Arrow Cave was receiving a video call.

"Guys, S.T.A.R. Labs is calling," said Felicity.

Everyone gathers as Felicity answers the call. On the screen is every single member of Team Flash.

"Hey, guys," greeted Felicity.

 _"Hey, Felicity," greeted Barry._

"So, what was Helena doing in Central City?" asked Oliver.

 _"She's part of Caitlin's team now," said Barry._

"Wait, I thought she was part of Team Prometheus," said Felicity, confused.

 _"Wait, what?" asked Cisco, also confused._

"Prometheus was the one who broke Helena out of Iron Heights," said Curtis.

 _"For what?" asked Iris._

"A few days ago, Prometheus revealed to the SCPD that the Green Arrow killed Billy," said Felicity.

"Helena was ordered by Prometheus to make sure the police delivered the message to Oliver that he's a wanted man again," said Diggle.

"So, how did Huntress switch sides and join Caitlin? Based on what we know about Prometheus, he's clearly somebody you don't want to cross," wondered Felicity.

 _"Unless they're working together," guessed HR._

Everyone from Team Flash to Team Arrow looked at HR.

 _"I've been reading on practically everything," said HR. "Prometheus erased every trace of his existence. He has no name. And according to Barry, Ms. Bertinelli transferred money to an account with no name. Coincidence?"_

"But why would Prometheus team up with Caitlin?" wondered Oliver. "I thought her fight was with Barry, not me."

 _"Caitlin said that she's going to make me suffer by going after all my friends and family," said Barry._

"And I'm one of your friends," added Oliver.

"I don't get it," said Felicity. "Why send money to Prometheus digitally when she can just deliver it to him physically?"

Barry sighs. "She's playing another game, and we're the players."

 _"Any ideas what a guy like Prometheus would need a lot money?" asked Harry._

"We don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's trying to burn my world to the ground," said Oliver.

"How much money did Purple Puss transfer to Prometheus?" asked Rene.

 _"We don't know, but it's gotta be big," said Barry._

 _"Well, Mr. Queen, now you have a new threat on your hands. Killer Frost," said Harry. "Do not underestimate her. She's smart. She's clever. She's dangerous. A person willing to kill her own mother is someone not to overlook."_

"I think I'm aware that she loves to play mind games," said Oliver.

 _"Trust me, Mr. Queen. You do not know how brilliant she really is," said Harry. "We need to keep tabs on each other, track their every move."_

 _"Harry's right, Oliver. Caitlin is more dangerous than we thought," said Barry. "You're my friend. Let us help you."_

"We'll stay in contact, but don't come to Star City," said Oliver. "The last thing Central City needs is The Flash going MIA."

 _"Okay, but if Prometheus uses that money for something really bad, you need to call me right away," said Barry. "This involves Caitlin so I should be involved. Don't try to talk me out of it."_

"He's just as stubborn as you are," said Felicity to Oliver.

Everyone glare at Felicity. She just sits with an awkward look on her face.

"Okay, Barry, I promise," said Oliver.

 _"Good," said Barry. "Take care. All of you."_

"We will," said Rory.

The call ends.

"A psychopathic killer and a bloodthirsty ice queen. That's probably the most dangerous team-up in the history of team-ups," commented Felicity.

Diggle's phone rings. It was Lyla.

"Hey, sweetie," he answered.

 _"John, we're in trouble," said Lyla, panicking._

"What? What's going on?" asked Diggle, worried.

 _"Just get here right now," said Lyla before hanging up._

Diggle immediately ran towards the elevator.

"Looks like trouble," muttered Felicity.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Chase household, at the brink of midnight, Adrian had just come home from work. He was surprised to see that the door was open. He grabs the gun in his glove compartment and enters the house. He slowly walks, holding his gun up. When he reached the living room, he saw his wife, Doris, lying on the floor. Her lips were bleeding. There was a small blood stain on the wall.

With his mind occupied on Dorian, someone sneaked up on him. She kicks him in the leg, grabs his arm, and throws him to the ground, grabbing the gun from his hand as she did. The intruder was none other than Killer Frost. She empties the gun and rips it apart.

"Good evening, Mr. Chase," greeted Killer Frost.

"I know you. You're Caitlin Snow," said Adrian. "Or should I say, Killer Frost."

"I prefer the latter. Strikes fear into the hearts of people of Central City," replied Killer Frost.

"What did you do with my wife?" asked Adrian.

"Don't worry. She's just unconscious," said Killer Frost. "As for the blood stain on the wall, I may have hit her too hard in the head."

Killer Frost sits down on the couch and grabs a cup of hot chocolate. She take a sip.

"Your wife make excellent coco," she said. "You're lucky to have her."

"What do you want?" asked Adrian.

"Same thing you want," answered Killer Frost, taking another sip. "To see Oliver Queen suffer."

Adrian's nerves tensed. "You know."

Killer Frost's sinister smile widened, confirming his guess.

"How did you know?" asked Adrian.

"I did some digging," said Killer Frost. "You may have erased every trace of your existence from the net, but I have my ways. You're the son of Justin Claybourne, who just so happens to be on the Green Arrow's kill list when he started out as The Hood. You trained with Talia al Ghul two years ago. You changed your name so no one would suspect you."

"And now you have leverage on me," said Adrian.

"I wanted to make sure all cards were on the table," said Killer Frost.

"I told you. I am no one's lackey," said Adrian.

"I know," said Killer Frost. "Which is why I'm not gonna share your personal information with anyone. I want to treat my allies as equals. I just dug deep into your history just to get to know you better. Now that I do, I can change the game."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Adrian.

"I have something that you can use against Oliver Queen. Something that will truly make him suffer," said Killer Frost. "But I'm gonna need a few more weeks. We need something to keep the Green Arrow occupied while we prepare for that special something."

"Like what?" asked Adrian.

"John Diggle," answered Killer Frost. "He escaped from a military prison three months ago. No trial. No bail. He was liberated by the Green Arrow."

"You told Walker where he is," guessed Adrian.

"Military soldiers are at his wife's place as we speak, waiting for him," said Killer Frost.

Adrian smirked. "You're a clever frozen flower, Ms. Snow."

"I get that a lot," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Diggle arrives at his wife's apartment with a gun in his hand. However, when he walks into the door, he was greeting by military soldiers. Their guns were trained on him.

"Where's my wife and son?" asked Diggle.

"They're alive," said one solider. "And they'll stay alive if you put that gun down."

Diggle slowly puts his gun down and gets on his knees, putting his hands behind his head.

 **If there are any Arrow fans here, I would just like to explain that I had intended to move Diggle's recapture to another time instead of Christmas. Anyway, I hope this was a good chapter, if a bit suspenseful. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I always answer.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I will update again probably a day or two after the Flash/Supergirl musical crossover. That's what the next chapter is going to be about. Of course, I'll add my own spin on it.**

 **#Excited**


	47. Duet

**I just watched the Flash/Supergirl Musical Crossover Special, "Duet" (3x17), and I loved it. I loved the singing, especially Gustin and Benoist's "Super Friends". Darren Criss brought Loki-like charm to his performance as the Music Meister and I enjoyed every minute of him on the screen. The ending was so emotional that I almost cried. The Kara/Mon-El romance, however, almost ruined the episode for me. Safe to say I'm not a fan of that pairing. I miss Kara/James. But in the end, the wait was worth it.** **So now, I'm gonna add my own spin on it in this chapter. Oh, and there's gonna be a couple of flashbacks about Patty Spivot. This time, the flashbacks are more than just giving Patty meaningful pre-death moments, but it will have relevance to the story. Just read and enjoy.**

 **May include hints of SuperFlash. If you're a Barry/Kara fan, try not to squint, or do it if you can't help it. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Always appreciate some feedback.**

 **Special thanks to Dani91, anonymous345321, changingdestiny40, five or six Guests (I can't tell), Jason Hunter, and Unnamed for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **"Suddenly the world seems a different place, somehow full of grace, full of light..." - Hugh Jackman, Les Miserables**

 **Another note: _Italics_ either mean flashbacks, movie titles, or song lyrics, so keep a close eye.**

 _Five Weeks Ago_

 _Patty Spivot was at CCPD helping Joe with a case. Even though she didn't work in the CCPD anymore, Joe managed to convinced David Singh to let her help, much to chagrin of Julian Albert (who was allowed to return to active duty after proving that he had no knowledge of being Doctor Alchemy). After she was finished, she went back to the streets. She saw Supergirl rescuing a little girl from a burning building. The police already had the arsonist in cuffs. He had a black eye, which obviously came from Supergirl._

 _When the Girl of Steel saw the former CCPD detective, she approached her._

 _"What brings you here, Ms. Spivot?" she asked._

 _"Um, I just... wanted to meet you," said Patty, acting like a fangirl._

 _Supergirl was confused. Patty gave her look. Supergirl understood. Of course, Patty had to pretend that she didn't know Supergirl personally._

 _"Think we can find a place to speak privately?" asked Patty._

 _..._

 _Later, Kara finds an empty alley to dress in normal clothes and meets Patty outside CCPD._

 _"So, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Kara._

 _"Just... wanted to get to know you more," lied Patty. "I mean, isn't that what friends do? Talk, bond, have some shots..."_

 _"Here's a fun fact. When people lie, their heartbeats pump faster," said Kara. "And right now, I can hear your heart pumping faster than normal."_

 _"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about Barry," admitted Patty._

 _"Why?" asked Kara._

 _"Because you like him," answered Patty._

 _"What? Me? Nooo..." Kara tried to deny it._

 _Patty raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"Okay, fine, yes. I love him," said Kara._

 _"You're saying 'love'?" questioned Patty. "Haven't you only known him for, like, a month?"_

 _"'Love' is a very hard word to define," said Kara. "But even if it hasn't been that long, I know my feelings run deep for him."_

 _"Must be tough, isn't it?" asked Patty. "What you've been through?"_

 _"I assume Barry and/or Iris told you," guessed Kara._

 _"They told me their sides of the story," said Patty. "All Barry wants is to get back together with her. Iris feels she that can't forgive herself for what she's done."_

 _"She deserves it," muttered Kara._

 _Patty shoots a look at Kara._

 _"Did I say that out loud?" asked Kara._

 _Patty nods, raising an eyebrow._

 _Kara sighs. "I know. They must've told you that I didn't take Iris' stunt really well."_

 _"Considering how long it's been since she performed her little stunt, I can tell that you're close to the point of never forgiving her," said Patty._

 _"I wanna forgive her, but..." Kara paused._

 _Patty puts a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You love Barry, don't you?"_

 _"I do," answered Kara._

 _"Do you love him enough to help him with Iris?" asked Patty._

 _"I'd do anything for him," replied Kara._

 _"Then you know what you gotta do," said Patty. "You may not be the reason Iris broke up with Barry, but maybe you forgiving her will give her a little motivation."_

 _"I can't promise I will, but... I'll think about," said Kara._

 _"Can I ask you something else? Are you sure Barry doesn't feel the same way about you?" asked Patty._

 _"He's made that perfectly clear," said Kara, with some doubt in her voice._

 _"But...?" Patty was expecting more._

 _Kara hesitated, but she spoke. "But at times, we have our moments. When I'm looking into his eyes, I can't help but feel that he feels the same way I feel about him."_

 _Patty didn't say a word. She just let Kara try to hold herself together._

* * *

Barry had decided that Kara shouldn't keep herself glued to Earth-1 because of him. He asked Cisco to make her something she can use to travel between dimensions. Cisco made Kara an inter-dimensional extrapolator so she can travel to Earth-1 anytime she wants to. The conversation between Barry and Kara about her returning to Earth-38 caused some tension, which made it awkward, considering all of Team Flash were present to say goodbye.

...

"I promised you I would stay here," said Kara.

"I know," said Barry. "But you miss your home. Look, Kara, Valentine's Day is coming. It's a holiday you spend with everyone you love. I can't just let you stay away from your friends and family so you can keep an eye on me. Please, Kara, go home and spend some time with the people you care about. You can come back whenever you want, but right now, your family needs you."

"But you need me, too," argued Kara.

"I don't want to be the reason for keeping you away from your loved ones," said Barry.

"You're not," said Kara. "I make my own choices, and I choose to stay here with you."

"I understand that you love me," said Barry.

Kara didn't respond, feeling caught off guard after what he said.

"If you really love me, then you have to go," said Barry.

Kara was overloaded with emotion. Anger, confusion, happiness, etc. She took the small device from Barry's hand and looked at him in the eye. She threw her arms around him, hugging him. He hugged her back. After the hug, Kara kisses Barry on the cheek, which unsettled Iris, but she tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm gonna miss you," said Kara.

"This isn't goodbye," said Barry.

"I know," said Kara. "But the second I come home, I'm gonna miss you immediately."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna miss you the second you're gone," said Barry honestly.

...

And so, Kara went back home to Earth-38. The entire month of February a very eventful month for Supergirl. First, she had to investigate a "missing person" case, which led her, and Mon-El, to discovering a secret gateway leading to the planet Maaldoria.

Learning that Mon-El has been training to be a superhero, Kara puts herself charge of his training. They, along with Guardian, helped save Livewire from a mad scientist.

When a White Martian infiltrated the D.E.O., the building was locked down, leaving Supergirl, Alex, Winn, J'onn, M'gann and the other agents trapped with the Martian.

Lena Luthor was arrested for helping her mother, Lillian, and John Corben escape. Kara/Supergirl had to whatever it takes to prove that Lena was innocent.

On Valentine's Day, a man named Mister Mxyzptlk arrives and confesses his "love" for Kara. After enduring Mon-El's jealous rage, Kara manages to trick Mxyzptlk back to his Earth. Kara tells Mon-El that she doesn't feel the same way he feels about her, but they agreed to remain good friends.

Supergirl and the D.E.O. rescued Jeremiah from Cadmus, only to discover that he's a mole for Cadmus.

As Lillian started to abduct aliens and plans to deport them, Alex is obsessed with getting her father back. Kara was fired from CatCo by Snapper Carr for her reckless actions in writing a paper about Lillian's plan.

Mon-El's parents arrive on Earth. They were the King and Queen of Daxam, which makes Mon-El the Prince. Kara becomes furious with Mon-El, refusing to speak to him.

A prisoner called Music Meister was captured by the D.E.O. However, as it turns out, he allowed himself to be captured to get close to Supergirl. He hypnotizes her, puts her in a coma, and uses her inter-dimensional extrapolator to travel to Earth-1. His last words before departing were, "I've got to go chase down 'the fastest man alive'".

* * *

Back in Earth-1...

Barry was at Cisco's apartment, watching _Singin' in the Rain_. He was already at the part where Gene Kelly's character, Don Lockwood, is singing the title song. Barry, however, was not in a happy mood. He was just lying back on the couch with a hood over his head, feeling depressed, gloomy, and heavyhearted. While he was enjoying the movie, he couldn't put on a happy face.

"This... again?" Cisco complained. "What? Are you gonna spend the rest of your life sittin' around on this couch? C'mon, you've been doing this for days. Let's do something. Let's go."

Cisco tried pulling Barry off the couch, but he refused to move, still feeling blue.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel like going out," said Barry.

"What is it with you and musicals these days?" asked Cisco.

"Everything's better in song," answered Barry.

Cisco picks up the DVD case of the movie. "Listen, dude, I know you've been going through a tough time since Iris broke up with you and she repeatedly rejects your feelings because she's jealous of you and Kara..."

"There's nothing going on between me and Kara," interrupted Barry. "How many times do I have to repeat it?"

"It doesn't matter," said Cisco. "I just... I don't know, man. I want to help."

"Nothing you can really do," said Barry.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to let Mr. Gene Kelly take over, 'cuz Lord knows I can't do anything about that," said Cisco sarcastically.

Despite feeling down, Barry smiled a bit, amused at Cisco's sense of humor. Suddenly, both their phones beeped.

"It's HR," said Cisco, reading the message.

"Yeah," replied Barry, having received the same message from the same person.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and Cisco meet up with Wally, Jesse, and HR.

"B.A., someone's coming through," said HR.

"Could be Gypsy," hoped Cisco.

"Could be or could be..." HR was interrupted when two figures came out of the breach.

It was J'onn J'onzz and Mon-El. The latter was carrying an unconscious Supergirl in his arms.

"...Supergirl," finished HR.

"Kara," said Barry, sounding worried. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know," answered J'onn. "But whoever did it has come to this world."

...

Later, Kara is placed in the medical bay. Jesse scanned her.

"Her vitals are normal," said Jesse. "How long has she been like this?"

"A few hours," said J'onn.

Iris comes into the room. Barry looks at her before turning away.

"Okay, we need to find whoever did this to Kara and punch him repeatedly until he reverse whatever spell he's put on her," said Mon-El. "I get to punch him first."

"Who are you exactly?" asked Barry, sensing something about Mon-El.

"My name's Mon-El," introduced the Daxamite. "I'm Kara's... friend."

"Funny. She never mentioned you," said Jesse.

"Well, I was just the new guy when she came here," said Mon-El. "But she and I have become good... friends."

HR suspects something off with Mon-El's tone. "You like her," he guessed.

Barry's eyes widened for a second.

"Well, yeah, but it would never work out. I'm stuck in the, as humans call it, 'friend zone'," said Mon-El.

"You're an alien," guessed Iris.

"Yup," replied Mon-El. "Look, Kara and I have been on pretty rough ground lately, but I cannot leave her like this, okay. I need to get her back."

"We will, I promise," said Barry.

"So, what happened to her?" asked Iris.

"An alien prisoner escaped our custody. He did something to her, put her in some kind of a coma," explained J'onn.

"Then disappeared. We tracked him here and we followed," finished Mon-El.

"Okay, but why would he come to this Earth?" asked Iris.

"Well, we believe..." J'onn looks at Barry. "... for you."

"Me, why?" asked Barry.

"We don't know," answered Mon-El. "But the last words before he disappeared were about 'finding the fastest man alive'."

"Well, clearly we're talking about a breacher here," said Cisco. "If there's one thing I can do, is find breachers."

Cisco and the others head to the cortex, except for Mon-El. Barry looks at Kara for a few seconds with a worried look on his face before departing. Mon-El noticed the look.

...

"So, what else can you tell us about this guy?" Barry asked J'onn.

"Not much," replied J'onn. "It's like he just materialized out of thin air."

"You mean like this clown just did?" Cisco pointed at the screen, showing the security footage of the Speed Lab.

Everyone looked. In the Speed Lab was a young-looking man. He looked at the camera with a smile on his face and saluted.

"I'm gonna go," said Barry, getting into his suit and speeding towards the Speed Lab.

HR looks at Wally, who was still down.

"Wallace, I understand what you've been through. Things that happened in the Speed Force, what you saw... I get it. I also know is that, sometimes, the old saying is true. 'You get buck from the horse'. Best thing you can do. Get right back on the furry thing and ride, Wallace, ride."

Encouraged by HR's words, Wally puts his suit on and follows Barry to the Speed Lab at high speed. Jesse followed him.

* * *

Flash arrives at the Speed Lab. The mysterious stranger was sitting on a chair, putting his feet up while still smiling.

"Hello, Barry Allen," greeted Music Meister.

Flash was confused. "How do you..."

"Know your name?" interrupted Music Meister. "I know a lot of things, and I can do a lot of things, too."

Kid Flash and Jesse Quick arrive at super speed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Wally West and Jesse Wells made it here, too. This is exciting," said Music Meister, excited. "It's good that you two joined the party. I'm happy to have you."

"What do you want with Supergirl?" asked Kid Flash.

"Same thing I want with both of you," answered Music Meister. "To teach you all a lesson."

Music Meister gets up from the chair and, to the speedsters' surprises, started running at super speed. He zooms towards Kid Flash and hits him, knocking him back into the hallway. Kid Flash picks himself up, but he was clearly nervous.

"Is that all you got, Kid Flash?" taunted Music Meister. "I mean, you look a little scared."

Kid Flash remained shaking in the hallway. Jesse, infuriated, runs towards Music Meister and tried punching him, but Music Meister used his speed to dodge all her punches. He then punches her down to the ground.

"And you look a little angry," mocked Music Meister.

Flash zooms towards Music Meister, but the latter reacted quickly, putting his hand around Flash's throat.

"And you're too slow," mocked Music Meister.

Music Meister lifts Flash in the air before slamming him to the ground, his hand still around his neck.

"Nighty, night, Flash," said Music Meister, using his hypnotic eyes on Flash.

It didn't take long until Barry fell into a coma.

* * *

When Barry opened his eyes, everything was different. He was in a 40s-style night club, dressed in a black formal suit. He heard singing and turned around. He saw who appears to be Kara, wearing a beautiful black dress and elbow-length black gloves, on stage, singing to the audience.

"Kara?" He was surprised.

Kara: _Moon river, wider than a smile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

Barry watched and listened. He couldn't believe it. Kara was singing, but she was more than just singing. She was singing with a voice more beautiful than any he has heard before. He smiled as he continued to listen to his friend's beautiful voice.

Kara: Two _drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend  
My Huckleberry Friend..._

Kara's happy face turned into a suprised look when she saw Barry Allen in the audience. Barry responds by waving at her. One woman in the audience saw who the young lady on the stage was looking at. Kara held herself together as she continued singing.

Kara: ... _Moon River, and me_

The crowd clapped their hands, amazed by Kara's performance. The Girl of Steel smiled, happy for herself. Barry started clapping as well, clearly wowed by Kara's talent.

The one woman in the audience turns to Barry. "What a singer, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed Barry.

"You know her?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I do," answered Barry.

...

Barry and Kara both head for backstage to speak privately. They the smiles on each other's faces. Clearly, they were happy to see each other again.

"Barry?" started Kara.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"Barry, it's you. Thank Rao," said Kara happily.

The speedster and the alien share a hug.

Kara pulls away and asks, "Wait, it's really you, right?"

"It's me," replied Barry, confirming that he's not an impostor or hallucination.

"Good," said a relieved Kara.

"Wh-wh-what is... where the hell are we? What is going on?" asked Barry.

"I was hoping you can tell me or maybe explain to me why I just pulled an Audrey Hepburn and sang at a night club," replied Kara, still surprised by what she has done on stage.

"Maybe we're dreaming?" guessed Barry.

"The same dream?" questioned a skeptical Kara.

"Yeah, that is... what's the last thing you remember before you got here?" asked Barry.

Kara recalls. "I was at the D.E.O. They had just brought in an alien prisoner, who got loose and... it's really weird. He had this, um, red..."

"Pocket handkerchief?" guessed Barry, pointing to the spot where he saw said handkerchief on Music Meister.

"Yes," replied Kara.

"I saw you... on my Earth. You were in a coma," said Barry. "Y-Y-Y-Your... boyfriend brought you to us..."

"He's not my boyfriend," said Kara, sounding aggravated. "He is just a boy, who is not my friend. He's my nothing."

Barry looked skeptical. "Okay. Alright, w-w-w-whoever he is, he said that this guy whammied you, and then he escaped to my Earth, he showed up at S.T.A.R. Labs, I went after him, tried to get him to wake you up..."

"And then you got whammied," guessed Kara. "So, where are we?"

"I don't know. It could be a parallel dimension, maybe some elaborate illusion," guessed Barry. "We just need to figure a way out."

"I guess I could... click my heels together three times," suggested Kara, laughing in between words.

"Yeah," replied Barry.

"I was kidding," said Kara.

...

Barry and Kara decided to leave the bar.

"Hey, you were a great singer, by the way," mentioned Barry.

"Thanks," said Kara. "My sister always said I put the 'Kara' in 'karaoke'."

Before they can talk any further, a familiar-looking face in a white suit approaches them.

"There you are."

"Merlyn?" questioned Barry, recognizing the man's face.

"Who?" asked Kara.

"Who?" asked not-Merlyn.

Barry whispers to Kara. "Malcolm Merlyn, former head of the League of Assassins."

"Head of the what?" questioned Kara, still not understanding.

"What the con you talking about, kid? My name is Cutter Moran, I own this club, and both of you work for me," said not-Merlyn.

"We what now?" asked Barry and Kara simultaneously.

"I pay you to sing, not pepper me with questions," said Merlyn, clearly agitated. He looks at Kara and says, "And I hope you got somethin' better in your song that what you got beltin' up there, blondie."

"Hey! Don't call me 'blondie'," said an offended Kara.

Barry takes his turn. "Hey, look, I don't know who you are..."

Cutter takes out a dagger.

"Obviously, you're someone who's good with a knife," said a nervous Barry.

"You'll have to excuse my friend," said Kara. "He doesn't think before he... talks."

"Yeah, I had a cousin like that. I had to slit his throat, too," said Merlyn, further intimidating the two. "Grady!"

The two flinched at hearing Cutter yell.

"Get these two set up," ordered Cutter. "And nothin' I've heard before. I want something... original."

As Merlyn, or Cutter, walks away, the two started whispering.

"Barry, I don't have my powers," said Kara.

"Me neither," said Barry.

A suited man wearing Winn's face approaches the two.

"Winn? Winn, you're here, too?" Kara was happy to see him.

However, the man backed away.

"Ah! Who's Winn? The name is Grady. I deal with keys around here," said not-Winn. "Say, you realize how he got the nickname 'Cutter', don't you?"

"Not really," said Barry.

"'Cuz he likes to cut people," explained Grady.

Barry and Kara were now even more frightened of Cutter.

Someone was laughing.

"If you ask me, I think he's all talk," said the man wearing Cisco's face.

"Cisco? Not... Cisco. Hello," said Barry.

Grady tells not-Cisco, "I pray that one day you do not find out who very, very wrong you are, Pablo. Now, go do your job."

"A'right," replied Pablo, slapping Grady in the suit with a napkin. He looks at the two and says, "You see , Grady doesn't know this, but one day, I'm gonna be somebody. I'm gonna be somebody and it's gonna happen right there on that stage. You'll see. I just need my 'wuncha'."

As Cisco walks away, the looks on Barry and Kara tell that they're even more confused about what is going on.

"Curiouser and curiouser," said Barry.

"Yeah, yeah, it's like the Wizard of Oz," said Kara. "And-And you were there, and you were there."

"Except it's not really them," said Barry. "They're all... playing characters in a..."

"...musical," finished both simultaneously.

"Barry, where are we?" asked Kara, feeling more scared and confused.

"I don't know," said Barry again.

Suddenly, a voice was heard on stage, capturing the attention of the two.

"Well, you know what they say..." The lights shine on who appears to be Music Meister. "The show must go on."

Kara's mouth opened, stunned at seeing the guy who brought them to wherever they are.

"Supergirl, I loved your edition of 'Moon River'. Such a beautiful song. You were a little flat in places, but I'm gonna let that slide because you're so cute," said Music Meister.

"Hold on. What did you do to us?" asked Barry.

"Oh, nothing much, just put a little song in your hearts," said Music Meister.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Barry.

"I didn't bring you anywhere. We're inside your heads. You created this world," said Music Meister. "And you got lucky, because it could've been a war movie or a space opera, but thanks to your love of musicals..." He looks at Kara and says, "...with the countless times you watched Wizard of Oz with your adopted parents."

"How did you know that?" Kara was confused as to how Music Meister knew that information.

Music Meister looks at Barry and says, "And you, all those rainy nights watching Fred Astaire and Frank Sinatra with mom. Where else would you be?"

Kara was beginning to get annoyed with Music Meister. "Alright. Alright," she said in an aggravated tone.

Kara throws her fist at Music Meister's face, but her fist went through him like he was a ghost. She and Barry were surprised and confused, again.

"Oh, swing and a miss," joked Music Meister. "I didn't tell you. I'm not really here. See, I'm out there in the real world. Central City is mine for the taking."

"We're gonna stop you," said Barry, gesturing to himself and Kara.

"Yeah," added Kara.

"You're welcome to try that," said Music Meister. "If you can get out of here."

"How do we get out of here?" asked Kara.

"You're in a movie musical," reminded Music Meister. "So, all you have to do is just follow the..."

"The yellow brick road?" guessed Kara, hoping she's right.

"No. The script," corrected Music Meister. "Reach the end of the plot and, presto chango, you get to go home. One little detail, though, I should mention. If you die here, you die out there."

"Lovely," said Barry sarcastically.

"I've reached my limit with magical creeps," complained Kara.

"In the meantime, I hope you're ready to get the rust off those pipes of yours," said Music Meister.

"We're not singing for you!" yelled Kara.

"No," added Barry.

"I mean 'not anymore'," said Kara, correcting herself.

"C'mon, now. I mean, just one little fun opening number just to kick things off," said Music Meister, taking off his black suit, revealing a white suit with red leather straps and a red tie.

"Leave your jacket on," complained Barry.

Music Meister started singing. " _Think of your fellow man_ "

"Stop that," said an irritated Kara.

"It's not happening," said an annoyed Barry.

Music Meister, however, continued. " _Lend him a helping hand_ "

"We're not singing," said Barry.

Music Meister: _Put a little love in your heart_

Music Meister cues Grady, a.k.a. not-Winn, to start playing the piano.

Grady: _You see it's getting late  
Oh, please don't hesitate  
Put a little love in your heart_

Suddenly, waiters and waitresses show up out of nowhere, surprising the two. They were dancing while using the tableware. Pablo, a.k.a. not-Cisco, was sitting on a mobile tray. He gets off and started singing.

Pablo: _And the world will be a better place  
And the world will be a better place  
For you..._

Grady: _And me_

Pablo: _You just wait..._

Grady: _And see_

Cutter shows up, dancing with two waitresses as the lights shine on him.

Cutter: _If you want the world to know  
We won't let hatred grow  
Put a little love in your heart_

Music Meister: _And the world will be a better place  
And the world will be a better place  
For you..._

Grady: _And me_

Cutter: _You just wait..._

Pablo: _And see_

Grady: _Take a good look around  
And if you're lookin' down  
Put a little love in your heart_

Pablo: _And the world will be a better place  
_

Cutter: _And the world will be a better place  
For you..._

Music Meister: _And me_

All: _You just wait and see_

Everyone gets in their positions and continued dancing, with Music Meister in the middle. Barry couldn't help but enjoy what he was watching, dancing along to the music, while Kara remained stoic.

All: _Put a little love in your heart (Put a little love, put a little love)  
Put a little love in your heart (Put a little love in your heart)  
Put a little love in your heart (Put a little love)  
Put a little love in your heart_

Music Meister: _C'mon and..._

All: _Put a little love in your heart_

When the singing and dancing stopped, Barry and Kara looked around for Music Meister, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" asked Barry.

"I don't know," replied Kara, not having the slightest clue.

"C'mon, let's find him, said Barry.

The two search the rest of the bar for Music Meister. They head to the dressing room, but he wasn't there.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kara.

"I guess we... we do what he says," said Barry. "We have to find out the plot of the musical and follow the story."

"Okay, so, what have we learned so far?" asked Kara.

"We're singers," started Barry.

"And, apparently, we work for a gangster," added Kara.

"Who wants us to perform for him," added Barry. "I mean, honestly, it's pretty straightforward."

"Right?" Kara also acknowledges how simple the plot sounds.

Barry started reaching into his back pocket, looking for something.

"What's wrong?" asked Kara.

"I don't know. I got something in my pocket," said Barry.

Barry pulls out what appears to be a little box. He opens it, revealing an engagement ring. It had the "S" symbol that Kara wore on her costume. The Girl of Steel covered her open mouth in surprise. The two became aware how awkward this scene looks. If anyone was in the room, they would think that Barry is proposing to Kara.

Before one of them can say a word, two armed thugs show up out of nowhere, pointing their guns at the two.

"Hi," greeted Kara nervously. She turns to Barry and mentions, "I miss being bulletproof."

"You're coming with us," said one thug.

"Says who?" Barry clearly wasn't going to give up easily.

Suddenly, Barry gets clocked in the back of his head by a gun, getting knocked unconscious. The owner of the gun was a man wearing Martin Stein's face.

"Says me," he said.

* * *

 _Two Months Ago_

 _After talking with Caitlin, Patty was about to head to the cortex. Before she can get there, someone was already exiting the cortex. It was Barry._

 _"Patty. I-I thought you were with Joe," said Barry._

 _"I was, but then I decided to get some face-to-face time with Killer Frost," said Patty. "You weren't watching?"_

 _"Felicity thought it was best if I took my mind off her for a while, so no," said Barry. "What did you talk to her about?"_

 _"Same thing you discussed with her. Her giving up this supervillain nonsense and coming home to you," said Patty._

 _"I'm guessing it didn't work," said Barry._

 _"No," said Patty._

 _"Anything else?" asked Barry._

 _"No," lied Patty._

 _Barry believed her for a second, but after analyzing her tone and the look on her face, he shoots her a look that tell her he doesn't believe her._

 _"You don't believe me," guessed Patty, seeing the look on Barry's face._

 _"What else did you and Caitlin talk about?" asked Barry._

 _"I can be honest with you. I wasn't trying to get information out of her," said Patty. "Just warning her of the consequences of her actions."_

 _"There's more to it than that," said Barry._

 _"But that's not for me to tell you," said Patty._

 _"Okay," said Barry, agreeing to leave it alone._

 _"So, uh, I'm sure it must pretty weird having two ex-girlfriends and one of your past love interests in the same building, right?" started Patty, changing the subject._

 _"I know how awkward it is," said Barry. "But I'm trying to make it not awkward."_

 _"Can you put those words into action, Barry Allen?" Patty sounded like she was challenging Barry._

 _"I know I can," replied Barry._

 _"Speaking of 'awkward', you and Iris really know how to make scene just by staring at each other," said Patty, referring to what happened in the Speed Lab._

 _"You told me to take it slow, so right now, I'm just gonna have to get used to the awkward silences between me and Iris," said Barry._

 _"Can you handle it?" asked Patty._

 _"Seeing you almost a year after our break-up, I think I can," replied Barry._

 _"Yeah, well, I guess there's no way to make it not awkward between us," said Patty._

 _"But I've moved past it. I'm just glad we're still friends," Barry._

 _"Look, Barry, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me," said Patty. "Is there anyone else you've fallen in love with? Well, besides me, Iris, and Felicity?"_

 _"Well, there was this girl named Becky Cooper in high shcool, but, as Iris would say, she was a nightmare," said Barry. "And then there was Linda Park. She worked for the CCPN before moving to Coast City because of Zoom."_

 _"Anyone else?" questioned Patty._

 _"That's-that's pretty much it," said Barry._

 _"Barry, I talked to Kara," said Patty. "She notices the way you look at her, and frankly, so do I."_

 _"Weren't you just giving me advice on fixing things with Iris, like, this morning?" questioned Barry._

 _"I was," said Patty. "But I know that deep down, you feel something for Kara."_

 _"No, I don't," denied Barry. "Patty, I love Iris. I will always love her. I'm not just gonna throw my feelings away just because she broke up with me."_

 _"I'm not trying to hook you up with Kara. I'm just trying to understand," said Patty._

 _"Look, Patty, even if I do feel that way for Kara, I can't do anything about it," said Barry. "Iris and I will get back together. I don't know when, but someday, we will."_

 _"And I hope you two do," said Patty sincerely._

 _"But?" questioned Barry._

 _"I'm not trying to discourage you or anything," started Patty. "But if things between you and Iris don't work out, then there's no reason to..."_

 _"Explore something new," interrupted Barry. "I know. That's the same advice Joe gave me before I started dating you."_

 _"I just want to make sure that you don't give up on love in case you and Iris, well..." Patty paused, knowing that Barry knows what she's talking about._

 _"Are you done?" asked Barry, clearly wanting to escape the conversation._

 _"If you are," replied Patty half-sarcastically._

 _Patty walks away, leaving Barry to think about what she said._

* * *

Later, Barry was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Barry, you okay?" whispered Kara.

"Ugh, please stop yelling." Barry was clearly woozy from the hit.

"I'm not yelling," said Kara.

"Where are we?" asked Barry.

"I don't know," said Kara.

"Well, I'm sure everybody at S.T.A.R. Labs is working to get us out of this," said Barry hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm glad they brought me to your Earth," said Kara.

"Mon-El seems like he really cares about you," said Barry.

"Pff," scoffed Kara. "Mon-El only cares about himself. He lied to me about who he really is for months."

"So, you two never dated?" asked Barry.

"I kinda wanted to, but... my feelings for him, they couldn't grow," said Kara.

"Because of me," guessed Barry.

"Yeah," confirmed Kara. "What about you and Iris? Did you patch things up while I was gone?"

Barry hesitated to speak at first, but he answered anyway. "She and I are over. For good."

"I'm sorry," apologized Kara.

"Don't be," said Barry. "She's got this crazy idea that... I have feelings for you."

"Do you?" asked Kara.

"No," denied Barry. "No matter how many times I say it, she can't shake it off. I talked to her, tried to make myself clear, but she thinks that I'm just being blind."

"So, you're just gonna give up?" asked Kara.

"I don't know," said Barry. "Everything's so simple when I'm running."

"And flying," added Kara, knowing how he feels.

"Shut up, both of you!" yelled not-Stein.

"Stein?" Barry recognized his face.

"W-Who's Stein?" asked not-Stein, confused. "My name is Rodrigo."

"Right," replied Barry, remembering that only he and Kara are real.

The doors of the room open. Coming in is a man wearing the face of Joe West and woman wearing the face of Cecile Horton.

Not-Joe turns to Rodrigo. "This them?"

"Yeah," answered Stein.

Not-Joe looks at the two. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not Joe West, I'm guessing," guessed Barry, finally catching up.

"Digsy. Digsy Foss," introduced Not-Joe. "I run this town."

"So you're the mayor?" asked Kara.

"The mayor may have gotten the vote, but I've got the power," said Digsy.

Not-Cecile introduces herself. "And I'm Victoria Foss, Digsy's wife."

"And Stei... Rodrigo here, who is he?" asked Barry.

"The best man at his wedding," answered Rodrigo.

"And my brother," added Victoria.

Joe looks down at Barry and Kara.

"I need you two to do something for me," said Digsy.

"Uh, sure," said Barry.

"Anything," said a nervous Kara.

Digsy takes out a picture and shows it to them. "My daughter, Millie. She's missing. The last she was seen, she was seen at Cutter Moran's place."

Barry and Kara look at the picture. "Millie" looked like Iris.

"You seen her?" asked Digsy.

"Uh, no, no, we haven't," replied Barry.

"No," said Kara.

"She's the only good and decent about our lives," said Digsy.

"And if anything happens to her, this town will be painted in blood," said Victoria.

"Starting with yours," said Rodrigo.

Barry and Kara laugh nervously, looking at each other.

"So, how can we help you?" Barry asked Digsy.

"You two sing for Cutter," answered Digsy.

"Sure, why not?" replied Kara, not wanting to disagree.

"You can poke around and see if you can find her," said Victoria.

"So, are you gonna do this for us?" asked Digsy.

Barry and Kara look at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" whispered Kara.

"We follow the script," whispered Barry.

"Hey!" Digsy wanted a response immediately.

"We're gonna find her... sir," said Barry, agreeing to help.

"Good," said Digsy.

Barry sighs with relief.

"On one condition," said Kara.

Everyone, including Barry, looks at Kara.

"You give us back my ring," said Kara. "I mean, c'mon. You two know how important love is. Sh-sh-should you really stand in the way of our love?"

Digsy and Victoria look at each other for a moment before looking back at the two.

"Fine," said Digsy. "Rodrigo, get the ring."

Rodrigo leaves to fetch the ring.

* * *

Barry and Kara return to Cutter Moran's club. Barry looks at the ring box in his hand before putting it back in his pocket.

"Hey, I never got to ask you," said Kara. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," said Barry honestly.

"Thanks," replied Kara. "You don't look too bad, yourself."

"I guess that's one thing we can thank that guy for," said Barry.

Barry and Kara look for Pablo, only to noticed a few more familiar faces in the bar. Two people were having a drink together. They wore the faces of Eddie Thawne and Lucy Lane.

"Uh, hi," greeted Barry.

"Hi," greeted not-Eddie. Seeing Kara, he says, "Hey, great singing up there."

"Yeah, you were amazing," said not-Lucy.

"Uh, thanks," said Kara, still feeling weird talking to Lucy, knowing it's not really Lucy.

"I'm Rick," said not-Eddie. "This is my girlfriend, Lana."

"Nice to meet you," said Barry. "I'm Barry. Barry Allen."

"Kara Danvers," said the Kryptonian.

"Pleased to meet you," said Lana. "Are you two..."

"Uh, no, no," replied Kara, knowing what Lana was thinking.

"We're just friends," said Barry awkwardly.

"Good friends," added Kara, giggling awkwardly.

"So, uh, we'll leave you two alone, then," said Barry.

Barry and Kara walk away, leaving the two to enjoy their moment.

"Who was that?" asked Barry softly.

"Her name's Lucy Lane, a friend of mine," said Kara. "What about the other guy?"

"Eddie Thawne, an old friend of mine," said Barry.

"I'm sorry," said Kara, noticing how sad Barry sounded when he said "old friend".

The two approach Pablo.

"Hey, Cisc... I mean... Pablo," called Barry.

"What can I do for you?" asked Pablo.

"Do you know where Nellie Foss is?" asked Kara.

"Uh..." Pablo hesitated, clearly hiding something. "Wh-who's Nellie?"

"Don't lie to us," warned Kara.

"Look, even if I know where she is, Cutter'll probably show me why he got that nickname," said Pablo.

Kara grabs Pablo by the suit. "You should be more concerned about what I'm going to do right now."

"If I were you, I'd start talking. She's tougher than she looks," said Barry.

"A'right, a'right, just calm down, ma'am," said Pablo.

Kara releases Pablo.

"Cutter might as well hire you as his bodyguard," commented Pablo.

* * *

The next morning, Pablo took Barry and Kara to an apartment building.

"Well, this is the place. Apartment 4B," said Pablo.

"This is where we can find Iris?" asked Barry.

"Nellie," corrected Kara.

"Nellie, right?" Barry corrected himself.

"Yeah, she's in there, a'right," said Pablo. "Now, you two listen to me. Don't go telling anyone I showed you this."

"Yeah, we promise," said Barry.

"Word to the wise? You digging around in this dirt, you might not like what you find," said Pablo.

Pablo leaves.

Kara turns to Barry. "Okay, remember, she may look like Iris, but she is not Iris."

"I know. It's gonna be weird," said Barry.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm glad we haven't seen someone who looked like Mon-El. I'd probably just punch him in the face for the fun of it," said Kara.

Suddenly, they heard screaming in the door.

"Oh my god!"

"That's her," said Barry, recognizing Iris' voice. "Sounds like she's in trouble. Stand back. I'm gonna kick the door."

"No, you stand back. I'll kick the door," said Kara, feeling that Barry is pushing him aside because she's a girl.

"I didn't mean it like a gender thing. I just wanna kick anyway," said Barry.

"Barry," said an exasperated Kara.

"Alright. Together, alright?" suggested Barry. "One, two,..."

"Three," finished Kara.

Barry and Kara kick the door open at the same time. What they found inside the apartment both shocked and disgusted them. They saw who appear to be Iris and Mon-El making out on the couch. The two broke apart when they heard the door open.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a confused Barry.

"Alright, you caught us," said Nellie, not even trying to deny it.

"We're in love," admitted not-Mon-El.

"Ugh, gross," said a disgusted Kara.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Barry and Kara are both in the medical bay, still in a coma.

"Guys, we have bad news," said Jesse. "The speed force levels in Barry's cells have been depleted as has the amount of solar radiation in Kara's body."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked J'onn.

"They're being drained," said Jesse. "The guy who did this to them. I think he's stealing their powers."

...

Meanwhile, Music Mester has been running around town in super speed. He stops at Central City Bank.

"Power up."

Music Meister started firing lasers from his eyes to open the front doors.

...

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, in the cortex, everyone watches the security footage of Music Meister using heat vision to break into the bank.

"We gotta bring him in," said Mon-El.

"Not we. Me," said Wally, dressed as Kid Flash. "I'm the reason Barry got whammied."

"We win and lose as a team," said Cisco, who was wearing his Vibe suit. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm coming, too," said J'onn.

Cisco wasn't sure about bringing an "ordinary guy" into the battlefield to battle an alien. "Look, J'onn, I respect this whole special agent situation you got going on, but this problem right here need someone with..."

J'onn shapeshifts into his Martian form. Iris was surprised.

"...green skin and a really cool cape," finished Cisco, surprised and impressed.

"Call me the Martian Manhunter," said J'onn.

"I think you'll find that J'onn is more than a pretty face," said Mon-El.

"Guys!" called Jesse. Seeing J'onn in his Martin form, Jesse casually says, "Hello."

J'onn nods in response.

Jesse continued. "Barry and Kara's vitals are all over the place."

"Let's go," said Cisco.

"I'm coming with you," said Jesse. "Iris, can you watch over those two until we get back?"

"Sure," said Iris.

...

Later, Kid Flash, Jesse, Quick, Martian Manhunter, and Vibe arrive at Central City Bank via a breach.

"Hello, friends," greeted Music Meister, holding a bag full of cash he just stole. "Kid Flash, oh, I'm so glad you could join the party. I'm such a huge fan of your work, but I have to say, recently, your work's been a bit off. You know what I'm talking about? I think maybe it's just you're a little scared for what happened in the Speed Force, is that it?"

"No," said Kid Flash, trying to look brave. "And I'm not afraid of anything."

"Prove it," dared Music Meister.

Music Meister started running in super speed around the city. Kid Flash and Jesse Quick chase him.

...

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris, HR, and Mon-El are monitoring the fight.

Iris speaks through the comm-link. "Cisco, they're heading towards 4th Avenue and Aspen."

...

"Got it," said Vibe. He opens a breach and tells J'onn, "This way."

The two exit the breach and made it to 4th Avenue, just in time to see Music Meister and the two speedsters come their way. Music Meister, however, stopped and started flying in the air, having stolen Supergirl's flight.

"Alright, J'onn, how do you feel about a triple smackdown?" started Vibe. "I'm gonna open the breach. You be ready to hit something really hard in the air."

"Hitting hard, I can do," said Martian Manhunter, ready.

Vibe taps into his comm unit. "Wally, Jesse, get ready to do the same on the ground level."

 _"Copy," replied Kid Flash._

 _"Copy," said Jesse Quick._

Vibe opens a breach. He tells J'onn, "Now!"

Martian Manhunter jumps into the breach. He comes out of the other end flying fast, heading straight towards Music Meister. The Martian punches Music Meister hard in the face, knocking him down back to the ground. Music Meister tries to pick himself, but didn't see Jesse Quick coming towards him from behind at high speed. Jesse Quick kicks Music Meister in the back, sending him flying a few feet in the air. Kid Flash comes in and delivers a hard punch, knocking Music Meister down unconscious.

"Nighty, night," said Kid Flash, quoting Music Meister.

Jesse Quick smiled at Kid Flash, glad that he's not scared anymore.

* * *

Back in the musical dream world...

"Who are you?" asked not-Mon-El. "Your names, now."

Kara spoke up. "I'm Kara. This is Barry. We're singers at your dad's night club."

"Uh, Millie, your parents think you've been kidnapped," said Barry.

"Well, clearly, they're mistaken," said Millie.

"They really want you to come home," said Kara.

"Listen, I'm never goin' back there," sassed Millie.

"Why not? There's no place like home," said Kara, only to catch herself quoting _Wizard of Oz_.

"Tommy Moran is my home," said Iris, putting both her hands on his shoulders, moving closer towards him.

"Besides, if our folks caught us into this, they'd go to war," said Tommy. "It'd be the end of more than just us, huh?" He looks at Milile with love.

Kara was once again disgusted by the sight of the two getting snuggly with each other.

"Yeah, Tommy's right. Our parents hate each other. Our love is forbidden," said Millie.

Barry whispers to Kara, "This is just like _West Side Story_."

"I was thinking more _The Fantasticks_ ," whispered Kara.

"Look, the point is, we ain't tellin' nobody nothin', and neither are you," said Millie. "Kapish?"

"Kapish," replied Kara awkwardly, putting emphasis on "sh".

"Uh, c-can you give us a second?" asked Barry, asking for a private moment with Kara.

"Sho'," replied Millie.

Barry and Kara turn around to take privately.

"Okay, look, 'he' says we need to follow the script. We're in a musical. So, if we convince them to tell their parents that they're in love, maybe that'll get us out of here," whispered Barry.

"Back home to being... single," whispered Kara. She follows with a fake, sarcastic "yay".

"I guess we'll be single together," said Barry.

"For some reason, you saying that makes me feel a little better," said Kara.

Barry and Kara turn around and look at the couple, whose faces were only inches from each other.

"Okay, so, look, your parents aren't perfect, right?" started Barry.

"Love isn't perfect," added Kara.

"No, but you can't let your love for someone cause you to be afraid of what might happen. You gotta take the good with the bad no matter what, and that includes telling your parents how you two feel about each other," said Barry.

Millie and Tommy exchange looks for a few seconds.

"A'right, you make a convincing argument," said Millie.

"We'll do it," said the couple at the same time.

"We'll tell them about us," said Millie.

"We should go now," said Tommy. "Thanks, kid."

Tommy puts a scarf around Millie's neck as they both walked out of the apartment, ready to tell their parents. Barry and Kara were dumbfounded about how simple it was.

"Convincing people is musically is... really easy," said Kara.

"Yeah. Let's hope getting out here is just as easy," said Barry.

The two were about to leave the apartment, until two thugs that look like Leonard Snart and Mick Rory show up at the door, pointing their guns at them.

"Uh, hello," greeted Barry nervously. "You're not Leonard Snart, I'm assuming."

"Boys back home call me 'Cold'," said not-Leonard.

"I'm 'Heat'," introduced not-Rory.

"Funny," muttered Barry.

"You two are coming with us," said not-Leonard.

"Second time someone's said that to us," said Kara. "Fine."

"But first things first..." said Cold.

Cold and Heat knock out the two with their guns simultaneously.

* * *

Later that evening, Barry and Kara find themselves in another warehouse, tied up in chairs. Cold and Heat were still standing in front of them. Heat was holding the ring box, looking at the ring inside.

"Hey, that's mine," said Kara.

"It's still in the box, which means pretty-boy hasn't proposed, so technically, it's not yours," said Heat.

"Now that you two are awake, let's get started," said Cold.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Barry.

Cold responds with a question. "Have you ever heard of the crime lord called 'Crystal'?"

"No," answered Barry and Kara at the same time.

"She gave me and my partner here orders to expose Millie and Tommy's budding romance to their folks," said Cold.

"I have the camera," said Heat, holding up said camera.

"But it seems you two got in the way," finished Cold.

"Hey, we were just trying to help them live happily ever after," said Barry.

"Well, Crystal isn't happy," said Cold. "And do you know what happens when she's not happy?"

"Uh..." Barry was afraid to guess.

"Her trigger finger gets really itchy," said Heat, putting emphasis on "really".

Barry and Kara are once again afraid. A gun shot was heard, causing the two to flinch. Coming out of the shadows is a young woman wearing a sparkling blue dress, a necklace made of crystals, and the face of Caitlin Snow.

"Caitlin," muttered Barry softly.

Kara lightly smacks Barry in the chest and says softly, "Not Caitlin."

"Do you two not know who I am?" asked Crystal.

"Apart that your nickname is 'Crystal', not really," replied Barry.

Crystal snaps her fingers. A guitarist started playing, followed by a pianist.

Crystal: _Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a girl of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith_

 _I was just a little girl doin' a'right  
Someone called an angel_

Cold and Heat started dancing alongside Crystal.

Crystal: _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzlin' you  
Is the nature of my game  
_

 _I grew up and fell in love  
When I met him, he changed my world  
Crooked he was, a bad girl, I am  
Yet we made it work, anyway_

Crystal dances with Cold, who representing the man that Crystal fell in love with.

Crystal: _We owned this town  
Held each other's hands  
Then came the crooked  
One shot, then I lost him_

Heat pretended to shoot Cold with a gun. Crystal re-enacted her emotions on that very day.

Crystal: _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzlin' you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

 _I watched in horror  
His blood stainin' the road  
Then I swore that day  
I will make them all pay_

 _I shouted out,  
"Who killed my mom and dad?"  
When after all  
It was little ol' me_

"This song is giving me the creeps," commented Kara softly.

"You're not the only one," said Barry.

Cold and Heat, along with a few henchmen, danced with Crystal.

Crystal: _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name  
But what's confusin' you  
Is just the nature of my game_

 _Just as every cop is a criminal  
And the sinners saints  
As head is tails  
Just call me Persephone_

 _Cause I'm need of some restraint  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
_

 _Use all your well-earned politesse  
Or I'll grind your soul to dust, um yeah  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah_

 _But what's puzzlin' you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
_

 _Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name_

 _Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame_

Crystal held two of her henchmen's hands as she stepped onto the hands of Cold and Heat. They lifted her up in the air.

Crystal: _Oh, yeah_

Barry and Kara started applauding, until Crystal pointed her gun at them.

"You two are in a boatload of trouble," started Crystal. "I finally found a way to exterminate my enemies, but it seems that two little delinquents don't know which roads not to cross."

"W-why were you trying to expose Millie and Tommy's secret relationship?" asked Barry.

"You know why. Their parents hate each other," said Cold.

"Exposing their forbidden love to their parents will result in a gang war on the streets," said Crystal.

"But hundreds of innocent people will be killed," said Kara.

"Hundreds, including Cutter Moran and the Foss family," said Crystal, clearly not caring who dies if the war would happen. "I eliminate the competition, this town is mine for the taking. But thanks to you two..." Crystal points her gun at Barry. "... how am I supposed to achieve that goal?"

"Killing us won't help you take over this town," said Barry.

"No, but a good kill helps alleviate my anger," said Crystal.

"That's sick," said Kara.

Crystal responds by pointing her gun at Kara.

"Kara, what are we gonna do?" whispered Barry.

"I don't know," whispered Kara.

"Look, we're just singers at Cutter's night club. We don't any part of any gang war," said Barry.

"Well, congratulations, you two failed at staying away," replied Crystal sarcastically. "Now, shut and let me enjoy this."

"Wait!" yelled Kara. "You don't know if Digsy, Victoria, and Cutter will be okay with it after they tell them."

"What are you saying?" asked Crystal.

"How much do they hate each other?" questioned Kara.

"So much that they will shoot at one another at first sight," replied Crystal.

"Then... maybe it won't matter if Millie and Tommy come clean," said Kara. "Maybe the gang war will happen eventually, and you have us to thank for."

"If I've learned anything for the past ten years on the streets, it's that people will say anything to keep themselves alive," said Crystal.

Barry and Kara look at each other before looking at Crystal nervously.

"But you make a good point, kid," said Crystal. "I'll let you go on one condition. You two make sure that Moran and the Foss folks declare war on each other."

"No problem," said Barry nervously.

"Untie them," ordered Crystal.

One gangster unties the two.

"But I'm still aching to shoot someone," said Crystal. "Cold, get Rudolf out here."

Cold and Heat come back with a man tied up. He looked like Harrison Wells.

"W-who is here?" asked Barry.

"He owed me money, and he didn't deliver," said Crystal, aiming her gun at Rudolf.

"Please, I have a daughter. She lost her mother, she can't lose me, too," pleaded Rudolf.

"Consider this a lesson for little Paula," said Crystal, referring to Rudolf's daughter. "Life is cruel."

Crystal pulls the trigger and shoots Rudolf in the head, killing him instantly. Barry flinched and teared-up, but Kara reminded him that it isn't the real Wells.

"Oh, that feels better," said Crystal, feeling her anger lessen. She looks at the two and tells them, "Now, get out of my sight."

"But first, my ring," demanded Kara.

"Not yours," repeated Heat.

"Just give it to them, you big dope," said Cold.

"Fine," replied Heat.

Heat tosses the ring box to Kara.

* * *

Barry accompanies Millie to the Foss' warehouse.

"Digsy, Vic, she's back," said Rodrigo.

Millie gives Rodrigo a hug. Next, she gives her parents a big hug.

"Thank God you're safe," said Digsy.

"Barry and Kara told me they sent you to find me," said Millie.

"We were concerned," said Victoria.

"Mom, dad, there's no reason to be concerned," said Millie.

"What is he still doing here?" asked Victory, pointing at Barry.

"Nothing," said Barry. "I love musicals."

Every one in the room was just confused.

"Mom, dad, there's something that I need to tell you," said Millie. After a brief hesitation, she says, "I'm in love."

Digsy and Victoria were surprised, but seem happy.

"Who's the lucky boy?" asked Digsy.

Millie was nervous. She looks back at Barry. He gives her a look that says "go on".

Millie turns back to her parents and says, "Tommy Moran."

"You mean Cutter Moran's kid?" questioned Rodrigo.

"Rodrigo, we're in love," said Millie.

"The hell you are!" yelled Digsy.

"He's a hooligan," said Rodrigo. "His father's a hooligan! His mother...!"

"Hey, not in front of the girl," warned Victoria.

"And you're not loving that boy," said Digsy to his daughter.

Barry rolls his eyes.

...

Kara accompanies Tommy back to his father's night club. Tommy confessed to his father about his love for Millie Foss. Safe to say that Cutter wasn't pleased.

"Have you lost your mind?!" questioned Cutter angrily. "She is the daughter of my rival. Digsy Foss is a dirty, rotten scoundrel, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Tommy tried to explain. "Dad, if you would just let me explain..."

"There's nothing to explain, Tommy," interrupted Cutter. "I knew were keeping something from me. I never imagined it was something like this."

...

Barry tells the Foss couple, "She isn't your little girl anymore."

Everyone looks at Barry.

"Well, she isn't. She's an incredibly brave, strong woman. One look and you can see that," said Barry. "And she wants to be with him. No matter how scared she was to tell you, no matter how dangerous it is to be with him, all that matters is they're together. When you find love like that, well, you gotta hold on to it, no matter who's trying to stop you."

...

Kara tells Cutter, "I think you're being a little tough on your son."

"Excuse me?" Cutter wasn't pleased by Kara's tone.

"Well, it's obvious why he didn't tell you right away. I mean, look at the way you're reacting," pointed out Kara. "Maybe if you just listen and hear his reasons and try to see things from his point of view, maybe you'd understand why he didn't tell you before now."

...

Digsy looks at his daughter and says, "Baby doll, it's just... you don't understand what it means to be a father."

"Millie, my darling, always taking care of you, we just want you to be happy," said Victoria.

A guitarist started playing. Barry was confused, but sensed a song coming.

Digsy: _Velvet I can wish you  
For the collar of your coat  
And fortune smiling all along your way  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
Your own true love this day_

Victoria: _Mansions I can wish you  
Seven footmen all in red  
And calling cards upon a silver tray  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
Your own true love this day_

Millie started to smile. Barry was as well, enjoying the song and the emotional scene.

Digsy/Victora/Rodrigo: _Standing there  
Gazing at you  
With a sheep's eye  
And a lickerish tooth_

...

Cutter: _Music I can wish you  
Merry music while you're young  
And wisdom when your hair has turned to gray  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
Your own true love this day_

...

All: _With a sheep's eye  
And a lickerish tooth  
And the strong arms  
To carry you away  
And the strong arms  
To carry you away_

Digsy and Victoria kiss their daughter.

Barry started clapping, but stopped when everyone glared at him.

"Thanks for telling us the truth, baby," said Digsy to his daughter.

"And I love you both so much," said Millie. "You too, Rodrigo."

"And we love you," said Digsy, Victoria, and Rodrigo.

Digsy and Victoria kiss their daughter again. Millie started cheering excitedly like a little school girl, glad that her parents approve. She ran towards the door to find her true love, Tommy Moran.

Digsy and Victoria look at Barry.

"Thanks," said Digsy.

"So much," said Victoria.

Barry decided to leave before he gets into any trouble. He exits the door, but he stood by to eavesdrop just in case.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Victoria.

"Gather up the boys. We're going to war," said Digsy.

"I had a feeling," said Victoria.

Outside the door...

"Kara was right. They wouldn't care," muttered Barry.

...

"I appreciate your honesty, son," said Cutter.

"Thanks, dad," said Tommy.

Cutter gives his son a big hug. He looks at Kara and nods at her, seemingly thanking her for helping Tommy be honest.

Tommy leaves to go find Millie.

Cutter calls for one of his henchmen.

"Get the boys. We are going to war," ordered Cutter.

Even without super hearing, Kara heard what he said.

"Yup, definitely didn't care," muttered Kara.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Iris and Mon-El decided to talk to Music Meister. They head to his cell in the pipeline.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two people I was hoping would visit me the most," started Music Meister.

"Fix them, now," demanded Iris.

"Sorry, I can't," said Music Meister, a smile still present in his face.

"If you wanna get out of that cell, that's exactly what you're gonna do," said Mon-El.

Music Meister chuckles. "You don't get it. You don't understand, big guy. That's just not how it works. My powers don't work that way."

"What do you mean? You're the one that did this to them," questioned Mon-El.

"Yes, but they're the only ones who are in control of what happens to them now," said Music Meister.

"So, we're just supposed to sit back and wait?" asked Iris.

"Exactly," said Music Meister.

"You said you wanted to teach them a lesson. What lesson?" asked Mon-El.

"Love," answered Music Meister. "I'm sure you're both aware of how difficult their love lives have been." He looks at Iris and says, "You, Iris, you broke up with Barry and broke his heart, all because you can't forgive yourself. But we both know that's not the whole reason. You're afraid that you're losing Barry to Kara, and as much as you're not gonna love hearing this, you're right. You are losing him to her." He looks at Mon-El and says, "And you, she's never gonna feel the same way about you. She loves Barry Allen from the bottom of her heart."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Iris.

"It won't matter if I tell you or not. Only they can wake themselves up, and they can only wake up is if their learn their lesson," said Music Meister. "Oh, I can see it now. Barry Allen and Kara Danvers under the star-lit night sky, feeling the love in the air. And Barry, finally realizing how he truly feels. I can't blame him. He can't help but fall in love."

Music Meister: _Wise men say  
_

"Stop," said an annoyed Mon-El

"Please, don't sing," said Iris.

Music Meister: _Only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you  
_ _Shall I stay?  
_ _Would it be a sin  
_ _If you can't help falling in love with you?_

Iris and Mon-El rolled their eyes, further annoyed.

Music Meister: _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

"If you're trying to bug us, you're succeeding," said a really annoyed Mon-El.

Music Meister: _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Are you done?" asked an irritated Iris.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," said Music Meister.

"You have a lovely voice," admitted Iris, sarcasm in her voice. "That's all you're getting."

"Good to know," said Music Meister. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna just chill in this wonderfully decorated cell of yours. Bye, guys. Good luck. Love will find a way. Power of love, and all that."

Iris and Mon-El leave the pipeline.

* * *

Back in the dream world...

Barry and Kara return to Cutter's night club. They found yet another familiar face. Sitting on a table in his black suit and red tie is a man looks like Jimmy Olsen, staring at Rick and Lana. He didn't look happy. He looked sad.

"Um, hey, there," greeted Kara.

"Hi," greeted not-James. "Excellent singing, by the way."

"Everyone says that," said Kara with a smile. "I'm Kara. This is Barry. And you are..."

"Jabari," answered not-James.

"We, uh, we can't help but notice the you're uh..." paused Barry.

"Staring at Rick and Lana? I know," interrupted Jabari.

"Aren't you guys, um, close friends or something?" asked Kara.

"We are, but I'm not feeling like the company," said Jabari.

"What's the matter?" asked Kara, sitting down next to not-James. "Talk to me. It's a lot easier if the truth comes out."

"Have you guys met someone named Millie?" started Jabari.

"As a matter of fact, we just met her recently," answered Barry.

"She and I used to date," said Jabari. "I loved her so much and every minute we were together was wonderful."

"But what happened?" asked Kara.

"Lana," answered Jabari. "We met and we became friends, but Millie thought there was something more between us. She staged us, fooled us into spending an evening together to test my commitment. Lana and I found out, and we were both..."

"Mad?" guessed Kara.

"Yeah," said Jabari. "When the time came I was ready to forgive Millie, she pushed me away. She didn't feel that she deserved me after what she did."

"What about Lana? Has she forgiven her?" asked Kara.

"No," said Jabari. "Between you and me, I think that's the reason Millie couldn't forgive herself, because she hasn't received Lana's forgiveness."

"So, is that why you're sitting here by yourself? It's awkward being around Lana?" asked Barry.

"Can you two keep a secret?" asked Jabari.

"Yes," said Barry and Kara at the same time.

"I love Lana," said Jabari.

Barry and Kara's eyes widened with surprise.

"Millie was right. When Lana and I first met, I did feel something, but I was so committed to Millie that I never knew," said Jabari. "By the time I realized how I really felt about Lana, I was too late. She already founds someone."

"That's-that's terrible," said Barry.

"Word of advice. If you feel something for someone, never deny it," said Jabari.

"I'll... try to keep that in mind," said Barry.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," said Kara. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Jabari. "How's Millie, by the way?"

"She... found someone special," answered Kara.

"They're both madly in love with each other," said Barry.

"Good for her," said Jabari.

Barry and Kara walk away, secretly thinking about how Jabari's love fiasco resembled theirs.

* * *

Later, Barry and Kara return to the dressing room.

"What do we do now?" wondered Barry. "We got Millie and Tommy to tell their parents that they're in love..."

"And as I predicted, their parents don't care and now they're going to war," finished Kara.

"I mean, what are we supposed to do?" wondered Barry again. "What do you think this... Music Meister... needs us to do now?"

Kara sighs and says, "I don't know."

Barry continued to pace, thinking.

"Hey," called Kara. "We've been so busy trying to get out of here that I almost forgot to say that... I missed you."

"I missed you, too," said Barry.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you every day," said Kara.

"And I couldn't stop thinking about you, which is probably why Iris, thought, well..." paused Barry. "So, how's it been back home, well, besides Mon-El?"

"Crazy," answered Kara. "I don't really want to talk about it, but going back home really helped calm my nerves, more or less."

"That's nice to hear," said Barry. "Hey, why do you keep asking for the ring back every time someone takes it?"

"I just think that... that ring could be in your pocket for a reason," started Kara. "I mean, why else would you have an engagement ring for me even though we haven't dated yet?"

"You think that me proposing to you is part of the plot?" asked Barry.

"Well, things happen for a reason," said Kara.

"And what do you think that reason is?" asked Barry.

"I don't know. Maybe... maybe it's because you may have some... feelings... for me," guessed Kara.

"Kara, that's ridiculous," said Barry.

"Yeah, I know," said Kara, feeling embarrassed.

"You know how committed I am to Iris. Why would you think that?" asked Barry.

"Because of the way you look at me," answered Kara. "Iris can see it. Patty can see it. And, to be honest, I can see it. I always have. I just allowed myself to be blind because of how much you love Iris, but there was always a part of me that knew you felt the same way about me... as I felt about you."

Barry didn't know what to say as Kara's words buzzed around his head. Kara didn't say another word either. She just waited for Barry to reply.

Suddenly, Grady showed up.

"Ah, they you are," he said. "You two ready?"

"Ready for..." Barry was confused, so was Kara.

"The rehearsal, you dult," said Grady. "Mr. Moran told me you got more songs in your repertoire."

Kara realizes what Grady meant. She looks at Barry and said, "We have to finish the musical."

"Yeah," realized Barry.

Kara looks at Grady and asks, "Do you happen to know anything original?"

"As a matter of fact, I've been workin' on somethin' all day," said Grady, ready to play the piano.

"Huh? Things really are easier in musicals," commented Barry.

"Yeah," agreed Kara.

Grady sits down on his chair and started playing.

Barry: _At times like these when life is getting me down  
And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship_

Kara shrugs.

Barry: _There's at least one power that we both still have  
And that's the power of friend..._

Kara: _Friendship_

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say," said Barry.

"Yeah, it's an easy rhyme," said Kara.

Barry started tap-dancing.

Barry: _I'm your super friend  
Your super friend  
I'll be there in the nick of time  
If you're ever in a spot_

Kara started tap-dancing with her friend.

Kara: _And if you're not there in time  
You can just go back in time  
And give it another shot_

"I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore," said Barry.

"Oh, okay," replied Kara, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sing," said Barry, letting Kara take the next verse.

Kara started singing as she and Barry continued tap-dancing.

Kara: _I'm your super friend  
Super friend_

Barry: _When you need a compliment  
I can rattle off a dozen_

Kara sits down on the make-up table to make herself pretty.

Barry: _For instance, I have to I'm not impressed_  
 _By your more famous cousin_

"Thank you," said Kara, glad he said that. "No one ever says that."

Barry does an impression of the Man of Steel and mocks him. "Oh, he's all like, 'Oh, I'm Superman! Doobty-doobty-doo!'"

Kara laughed, amused. "That's a really good impression."

"Thanks," said Barry with a smile.

Kara grabs two top hats and gives Barry one. After "popping the top" of their hats, they continued singing and tap-dancing.

Barry/Kara: _I'm your super friend  
Super friend_

Kara: _When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best_

Barry: _I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest_

Kara: _If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers_

Barry: _You can list "soprano" as one of your powers_

Kara: _Hey, if you're ever broke_

Barry: _I've got the cash_

Barry and Kara sit down on the couch.

Kara: _On my couch_

Barry: _You're welcome to crash_

Kara: _And if you ever need a hand_

Barry: _I'll be there in a flash_

"Barry!" Kara was not amused.

"That was funny," said Barry.

...

Later that evening, Barry and Kara were ready to perform. Barry wore a new black suit with a white collared shirt underneath. Kara wore a sparkling golden dress.

The crowd (which included Millie, Tommy, Rick, Lana, and Jabari) was loving their performance. All that was left was the final line.

Barry/Kara: _I'm your super  
(It has a double meaning)  
Friend!_

Kara falls into Barry's arms to close the number. The crowd applauds. Clearly, they loved the performance so much. Grady was proud.

* * *

Barry and Kara exit the stage, still smiling from their performance. Kara immediately threw her arms around Barry. Barry hugged back. Unexpectedly, Kara crashes her lips into Barry's. The latter was surprised, but didn't respond. Kara immediately catches herself and removes her lips from Barry's. She can see his surprised look.

"Uh, I... I'm sorry about," apologized Kara. "I think the musical is getting to me."

"No, that's... that's okay," said Barry. "I mean I'm single, so there's nothing wrong with me kissing someone else. And besides, this is all in our heads, so technically, we're not actually kissing."

Kara puts her hands on Barry's cheeks and kisses him again. This time, Barry kissed back. Both his hands were on Kara's hips, pulling her closer. After twenty seconds, they stopped. They didn't say a word. They just looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

Outside the night club, Cutter and his men were about to head to Foss' warehouse. However, the Foss family and their henchmen have found them already.

"Hello, my friend," greeted Digsy. "It will be a cold day in hell before our daughter marries any son of yours."

"Like he said. A cold, cold day," said Victoria.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Cutter.

The shooting begins. Everyone takes out their guns and fired. Cutter uses his car door as a shield. Digsy and his wife hide behind a car.

"Mom! Dad!"

The shooting stopped when they heard Millie, who was accompanied by Tommy, Rick, Lana, and Jabari.

"Stop this!" begged Millie.

"Sorry, baby girl, but this ends now," said Digsy.

Tommy looks at his dad. "I thought you approved."

"I lied," said Cutter.

"Get down!" yelled Cutter, Digsy, and Victoria simultaneously at their respective children.

The young adults ducked while the shooting continued.

"Jabari, get Barry and Kara," said Millie.

Jabari runs back inside.

...

Barry and Kara were in the dressing room. Barry picks up the ring box.

"Do you think it's the right time?" asked Kara.

"Well, what other options do we have?" replied Barry.

Barry gets down on one knee and looks up at Kara.

"Kara Danvers..."

"Guys!" someone called.

Barry and Kara turns their heads to see Jabari.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Millie is calling for you," said Jabari.

"Why?" asked Barry.

"Millie's parents and Tommy's father are fighting a war outside the club," said Jabari.

Barry and Kara immediately followed Jabari outside.

...

Back outside the club, the shooting was still ongoing. Cutter has lost two men, while the Foss family has lost three so far. Tommy was shielding Millie, while Rick and Lana hid beside a car. Jabari returns with Barry and Kara.

Kara whispers to Barry, "Should we really stop this? We knew this was gonna happen."

"Maybe stopping this is part of the plot," said Barry.

"But we don't have our powers," said Kara.

"But you still have your training, don't you?" asked Barry.

"I do," said Kara.

"I'll take Joe... Digsy, while you take care of Cutter," said Barry.

Barry runs towards the Foss family, while Kara runs towards Cutter.

"What are you guys doing?!" yelled Lana.

Barry takes on two thugs. Even without his speed, he manages to dodge their punches. His dodging caused them to punch each other in the face, knocking each other out. Barry takes one gun and whacks Rodrigo in the head with it, knocking him out.

"Nice to be on the delivering end for once," commented Barry.

Kara slams a thug's head towards a car window, knocking him out. She kicks one henchman in his "area". She dodges one henchman's punch, grabs him, and throws him to the ground. She grabs one gun and aims it at Cutter.

"Put the gun down!" she said.

"Stay out of this, blondie!" yelled Cutter, shooting at Kara.

Kara runs and dodges all the bullets. With Cutter distracted with Barry, Digsy puts three bullets in Cutter's chest, killing him.

"Dad!" cried Tommy, running towards his father.

A figure in the shadows takes out both Digsy and Victoria with one bullet each.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Millie, running towards her parents.

One of Cutter's thugs, still standing, takes a shot at Millie, but Jabari pushes Millie down and took the bullet to the chest. Rick and Lana approach their dying friend.

Supergirl whacks Jabari's shooter in the head with a gun, knocking him out.

Barry and Kara put down their guns and approach each other.

"So, now what?" asked Barry.

Suddenly, Barry was shot in the chest.

"Barry!" cried Kara.

Immediately, Kara is shot in the stomach.

More bullets came out of the shadows, claiming the lives of Millie, Tommy, Rick, Lana, and Jabari. The figure in the shadows reveals herself. It was Crystal. She approaches Barry and Kara, lying down on the ground and bleeding out.

"And to think, I allowed you to live," she started. "But now, there's no more competition. I ought to shoot you both in the brains right now and put you out of your misery, but since this gang war started because of you, I'm gonna let you to say your last words."

Crystal walks away, leaving the two to die.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Barry and Kara suddenly started having seizures.

"What's wrong?" asked Iris.

"I think we're losing them," said Jesse.

"What are gonna do?" asked Mon-El.

"We can't do anything," said Iris. "The guy said that only they can get themselves out."

"And how are they going to do that?" asked HR.

"He didn't say," said Iris.

* * *

Back in the musical dream world...

Barry and Kara were still bleeding out on the road. They tried covering their wounds, but it was no use.

"Barry," said Kara faintly. "I'm sorry."

"For... what?" asked Barry.

"For not... helping you... with Iris," said Kara. "If I had just... found it... in... myself... to forgive her... maybe she would've... patched things up... with... you."

"You don't... have to be sorry," said Barry. "You're my friend... no matter... what."

With the remaining strength left in her, Kara holds Barry's hand as tight as she could.

"If... this is it... at least... I got to share this dream with you," said Kara with a smile. "I love you, Barry Allen."

Barry used the remaining strength in him to tighten his hold on Kara's hand. "I... love you, too."

Kara's smile grew wider at the sound of those words.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"I do," answered Barry honestly.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Barry and Kara stopped shaking.

"What just happened?" asked a confused HR.

Suddenly, Barry and Kara woke up, trying to breath. Everyone in the room smiled, glad to have them back.

"They're back!" cheered HR, raising his hands in the air, celebrating.

Iris puts her hand on Barry's cheek.

"I thought I lost you," said Iris, tearing up.

"You're not gonna lose me," said Barry.

Mon-El looks at Kara. "Uh, hey..."

"Hey," greeted Kara.

"Awkward," commented Cisco.

Unexpectedly, the Music Meister comes into the room, clapping.

"Bravo! Round of applause. Standing ova- it was so good," said Music Meister, sounding excited. "I loved it. That was a hell of a show. I almost teared up, to be honest. Like I said, power of love. Beautiful."

"Man, how did you get out of the cell?!" yelled Cisco, demanding an answer. He was more confused than the rest as to how Music Meister just popped up out of nowhere.

"Cisco, did you really think that cell is just gonna, like, hold me?" replied Music Meister.

"What's going on? Why did you do this to us?" asked Barry.

"I did it because I believe in the good guys," answered Music Meister. "I told you when we first met, it was to teach all of you a lesson, because I see everything. And I see two people with two broken hearts."

"So, the lesson was...?" asked Kara.

"Love, Supergirl" answered Music Meister. "Love is about letting yourself be saved. It's not just about saving other people, even if you are superheroes."

Barry and Kara look at each other and smiled.

"Anyway, sorry I had to, like, mess with you and all," apologized Music Meister, still acting like his charismatic self. "But I was just trying to get you to play the game, do the song and dance." He started snapping his fingers and tap-dancing.

"Are you from another earth... mulitverse... universe, or something?" asked HR, curious.

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand where I come from," said Music Meister, still acting mysterious.

"Wait, that's it? You're just gonna teach somebody else a lesson?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do," answered Music Meister.

Everyone in the room was still confused.

Music Meister: _Think of your fellow man  
Lend them a helpin' hand  
Put a little love in your heart_

Music Meister disappears.

* * *

Later that night, Joe is called to S.T.A.R. Labs to be informed about what has happened. Barry and Kara, however, left out the part about where Barry confessed his true feelings.

Joe found it amusing that he was a gangster in the dream world.

"So, let me get this straight..." Joe tried to recall. "You got whammied by some guy called named..."

"Music Meister," reminded Barry.

"Damn, Barry, I'd pay good money to see you singing and dancing," said Joe.

"Well, he's holding out on you because Barry has an amazing voice," said Kara.

"First, Caitlin, and now, Kara," said Cisco. "Man, are we ever gonna hear him sing?"

"Well, technically, I'm not the only here who can sing," said Barry, smiling at Kara.

Kara started to blush.

"Thank you, B.A.," said HR, thinking Barry was talking to him.

"I was talking about Kara," said Barry.

HR looks at Kara, "Oh, you, too?"

Kara looks at Barry and blushed even redder.

"Kara? Of course, Kara can sing." Cisco didn't sound surprised.

"Well, her name is 'Supergirl'. It's kind of implied, right?" said Iris.

"Well, we better be getting going," said J'onn. "I promised Kara's sister we'd get her back in one piece."

J'onn shakes hands with Barry.

"We couldn't have done this without you," said J'onn.

"Thank you," replied Barry.

Barry approaches Kara and Mon-El.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Barry

"We'll be fine," said Kara. She looks at Mon-El and says, "Although, if you lie to me again, I will drop a mountain on you."

"Uh, figuratively?" hoped Mon-El.

"No, I mean geologically," said Kara, her tone expressing her seriousness.

"Okay," said a nervous Mon-El.

Kara looks at Iris and says, "Hey, Iris, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," said Iris.

...

In the hallway...

"So, what is this about?" asked Iris.

Kara took a deep breath and spoke. "When Barry and I were in the musical, I learned something. Forgiveness."

"Meaning...?" asked Iris.

"I forgive you," said Kara honestly.

"For what?" asked Iris.

"I think you know what I mean," said Kara.

Iris smiles after realizing what Kara means.

"Really?" asked Iris.

"I've let my anger get the best of me, but thanks to Music Meister, I finally found it in myself to let it go," said Kara. "And if you're ready to get back together with Barry, he'll be waiting."

...

Back in the cortex, Kara looks at everyone, only to notice something.

"Hey, where's Harry?" asked Kara.

Team Flash was silent. They didn't know what to say.

"Guys, what happened while I was gone?" asked Kara, demanding an answer.

 **Where is Harry? That's gonna have to be answered in the following chapters. The next two chapters will be called "Valentines' Day with a Demon" and "Gas Again". They will explain what happened to Team Flash during the month of February after Kara returned to Earth-38.**

 **Anyway, I hope this was fun to read.** **I'd just like to point out a few things in case there is any confusion.**

 **\- I made Cecile be Joe's "wife" in the musical, because the Joe/Stein thing was, well... yuck  
**

 **\- The lesson Kara learned was forgiveness, while Barry learned his true feelings for Kara**

 **\- I made Music Meister sing "Can't Help Falling In Love" because I thought he could've used more singing time**

 **\- The title of the song that Caitlin/Crystal sang is "Sympathy for the Devil", but with a few changes, like her backstory**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think. It has been a long time and writing this chapter was both exciting and exhausting. Feedback would be really appreciated.**


	48. Valentine's Day with a Demon

**What happened to Team Flash while Supergirl was away? Well, here's the first chapter that will answer that question. Have you wondered why Music Meister and HR mentioned the "Speed Force" to Wally even though Savitar is already dead in my story? Well, you're about to find out.**

 **BTW I read all the reviews for my version of the musical crossover. Surprised that half criticized it. I'm starting to regret trying it, but my opinion still stands. I loved the musical. Period. I loved writing my version. Period.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to two Guests and Jason Hunter for the reviews on the last chapter. It's hard to thank the others (XWF1000, Dani91) if their comments are about criticizing the musical. As for Jessciabiggs16, I don't understand you. I'm just confused why you only write episode numbers. I already know what episodes my story chapters are based on.**

 **Oh, and be sure to read my notes on the bottom after you read this chapter, because if I'm gonna get backlash for one specific move in this story, I wanna make myself clear.**

 **Oh, and one last thing. If there's anyone out there who hasn't read/reviewed Chapter 47, can you, please, go back to it, read it and leave a review. I really, really want to know what you think about both the musical crossover episode and my version of it.**

 **"In the real world, people die." - Hugh Jackman, Logan**

J'onn and Mon-El returned to Earth-38 while Supergirl stayed behind to get some answers about what occurred while she was away. Barry asks Cisco to open a breach to Earth-2. Barry takes Kara to Central City's cemetery. He showed her something that answers her question.

It was a gravestone. It says:

R.I.P.  
Harrison Wells  
(1966-2017)  
Beloved Father

Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Barry puts her arm around Kara as she started to tear up.

"Barry, what happened?" asked Kara again.

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Barry.

"Yes," said Kara.

* * *

 _Two weeks ago_

In Killer Frost's secret bunker, Caitlin Snow was working on something on the computer. From the look of her face, she was really determined to finish it, and finish it fast. Suddenly, a voice echoes in the bunker.

" _Caitlin Snow._ "

Killer Frost was surprised by the familiarity of the voice.

"No, it can't be," she tells herself. "You're just hearing things, Frost. It's nothing."

" _No, it's not._ "

Killer Frost flinched again at the sound of the voice.

"I thought you were dead," she said, knowing who it is.

" _Did you really think it would be that easy?_ "

"Show yourself!" yelled Killer Frost. "I'm not afraid of you."

" _You should be._ "

A streak of white lightning appeared in the bunker. Standing in front of Killer Frost is the God of Speed, Savitar, still standing tall in his metallic armor.

"You betrayed me!" yelled Savitar, clearly angry.

"I killed you," said Killer Frost.

"You only killed my original form, but not my soul," said Savitar.

"How are you still alive?" asked Killer Frost.

"When The Flash used the Philosopher's Stone to take away my power, he didn't know that he also took my life force," said Savitar. "As the God of Speed, I have evolved from the man I once was."

"Your life force is tied to the Speed Force," guessed Killer Frost.

"Correct," confirmed Savitar.

"What do you want?" asked Killer Frost.

"To be free again," said Savitar.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" asked Killer Frost, refusing.

"Because if you don't..." Savitar points one of his blades at her face. "... you die."

Killer Frost's hands started releasing cold smoke. It was clear that she's not going to give up so easily.

"I'm no longer that weakling who was scared of her power," said Killer Frost. "My name is Killer Frost. It's you who should be afraid of me."

"You should know better than to speak like that to a god," warned Savitar.

"You're not a god," said Killer Frost. "You're not even a man. You're just a ghost now."

"Then you have signed your death warrant," said Savitar, preparing to stab Caitlin.

"Killing me won't achieve anything," said Killer Frost. "You'll still be trapped in the Speed Force."

"I know that you know how to set me free," said Savitar.

"But I don't have to do it," said Killer Frost.

"I know you don't," said Savitar. "Only a speedster can."

"Your grudge is with him, not me," said Killer Frost, referring to the Flash.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" questioned a suspicious Savitar. "I know you like to play games, Caitlin Snow."

"Game or no game, you want to be free. The Flash is your best bet," said Killer Frost.

"What do you propose?" asked Savitar.

"Kid Flash," answered Killer Frost. "The Philosopher's Stone gave him his powers, which means he's the key."

Savitar takes a moment to think it over. "We are not finished!"

"We'll see," replied Killer Frost.

Savitar leaves.

Killer Frost heads towards the cabinets. She opens a drawer and takes out a box. Inside it was the Philosopher's Stone.

"Game time, Wally West," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick are having a race to see if the two rookies and catch up with the Fastest Man Alive. The starting line takes place a few miles outside the city. The finish line is on the other side of the city.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the Central City Speedster 500 is about to begin," announced Cisco like a race announcer._

"Ready?" asked Flash.

"To reach the finish line first, yes," replied Kid Flash.

"In your dreams," replied Flash.

"If you boys are gonna keep fighting, you're gonna be eating my sparks," said Jesse Quick.

 _"You can do this, Wallace. Just like we practiced. Remember, don't think about being faster than Barry. Just think about being faster than, well, anything," said HR through Wally's comm-link._

"No, prob, HR," said Kid Flash.

"You and HR are really growing close, huh?" asked Flash.

"He's an excellent mentor," said Kid Flash. "You should take lessons with him, Jesse. He helps."

"I'll consider it," said Jesse Quick.

 _"I prefer you don't," said Harry._

 _"Oh, c'mon, E-2 HW. Lighten up," replied HR._

 _"E-2 HW?" questioned a confused Cisco._

 _"Is it a terrible nickname?" asked, HR._

"Yes," said everyone.

 _"Alright, before the race starts..." Cisco turns to his friends. "5-to-1 odds, Barry takes down Wally and Jesse."_

 _"Are we betting?" asked HR. "On my Earth, financial wagering was banned after an unfortunate incident with Vice President Al Capone."_

 _"Well, lucky for you, you live here now," said Iris. "Put me down for $20 for Barry."_

 _"Okay, Joe, who do you got?" asked HR._

 _"Oh, no, leave me out of this," said Joe._

 _"HR, you like high stakes. What's your bet?" asked Cisco._

 _"Wallace is my man, especially with how his training has been going. Put me down for an Abe Lincoln," said HR. Seeing everyone's confused faces, he clarifies. "$100. Whatever is $100 on this Earth, I'll go down for that."_

 _"And I'm putting down $30 for Jesse," said Cisco. "Sorry, Barry, but underdogs are a lot more fierce in this century."_

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Barry.

 _Cisco starts. "Alright, on your mark... get set... Go!"_

The three speedsters started running. The team at S.T.A.R. Labs are monitoring their speed and their position. Flash was a dozen feet ahead of Kid Flash and Jesse Quick, who are both unable to outrun the other. As the race went on, the two rookie speedsters caught up with Flash until all three were neck a neck. A few seconds later, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick overtake The Flash.

 _"Wallace is in the lead. He's in the lead," said HR excitedly. "C'mon, Wallace! You can do better than that. Suck it up, buttercup!"_

As the speedsters neared the finish line, Kid Flash started running faster than Jesse Quick, taking the lead. Suddenly, Flash zooms past the two rookie speedsters, regaining the lead. As the two rookie speedsters try to catch up with the Flash, something captured Kid Flash's attention. He noticed something on the roof of a building. It appeared to be Savitar. This sight distracts him and causes him to trip himself.

 _"Oh! Wipeout!" commented Cisco._

In the end, Flash made it to the finish line first. Jesse Quick arrived 2.47 seconds later. Kid Flash showed up 10 seconds after his girlfriend.

 _"Alright!" cheered Iris. She looks at HR and says, "Pay up."_

 _"Oh, you mean now?" asked HR. "But I don't... do you take, uh..."_

"I have to admit. You two scared me for a second," said Flash to the two rookies.

Jesse Quick turns to Kid Flash. "What happened to you? You just looked away and fell."

"I'm... uh..." Kid Flash didn't know how to answer the question. He looks at a nearby building saw Savitar again. He looks back at Jesse and says, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

* * *

The next day, Team Flash arrive at the Speed Lab to see Valentine's Day decorations hung everywhere.

"So, this is HR's contribution to the team? Being Martha Stewart?" questioned Jesse.

"Guys, he's just trying to do something nice," said Iris.

"Heads up!" said HR. Using a makeshift bow, he shoots an arrow with a heart-shaped arrowhead. Wally catches it.

"Yeah, I'm not really good with this stuff," admitted HR. "I suppose I could probably take lessons from that guy in the green elf suit at Star City."

"Green Arrow," corrected Cisco.

"So, what is all this?" asked Barry.

"Friends Day," answered HR happily. "It's my Earth's equivalent of Valentine's Day. You know, after all our dark times fighting Caitlin and such, I thought we should take the time off to celebrate the love."

"Is all this necessary?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, Joe," said HR, still smiling. "You should invite your lady friend. I know she would..."

"No. No," interrupted Joe. "She's at work, which is where I should be going."

Joe leaves and to return to the CCPD. HR takes out "Friends Day" cards and gives them to everyone. He then left to get some coffee.

Jesse reads her card. "You have sped your way to my heart, Jesse Quick."

"Well, that makes two of us," said Wally.

Jesse and Wally stare into each other's eyes.

"Hey, there's another message on the other side," pointed Cisco.

Jesse turns her card around. "Love is like a precious memory. Always hold onto it and never let it go."

"What does that mean?" asked Cisco.

"Must be another piece of advice," said Jesse. "Maybe it's time we tell dad."

"About you staying here?" asked Wally.

"Yeah," said Jesse. "I've been talking about it with HR, and... I think it's time."

"He is not gonna be happy," muttered Cisco.

Everyone glares at Cisco, telling him that they heard him.

"I wonder how Kara's doing back home?" wondered Barry. "Kinda wish I didn't tell her to leave before today."

"You really miss her, don't you?" asked Iris.

"Well, yeah," replied Barry.

"Uh-oh," muttered Cisco.

Barry asks Iris, "Don't you?"

"I do, but..." Iris paused.

Before they can continue, HR returned.

"Hey, guys, I almost forgot," he started. He picks up a box. "Someone left this outside. It's addressed to B.A. Probably a secret admirer. And since you and Iris are not together..." He paused, realizing what he just said. "Sorry."

Barry takes the box and opens it. He and Iris were both shocked after what they saw.

"What is it?" asked Cisco.

"The Philosopher's Stone," answered Barry, picking up said stone.

"Caitlin," guessed Wally.

"Why would she give this to us? She knows this can take away her powers," wondered Cisco.

Suddenly, Wally ends up getting knocked to a wall by an invisible force. He looks up and saw Savitar again.

"Hello, Wallace," greeted Savitar.

Wally started crawling back in fear.

"Wally? Wally? What's happening? What's wrong?" asked Jesse, approaching her cowering boyfriend.

"You can't see him?" questioned Wally.

"See who?" asked Barry.

"Savitar," answered Wally.

"But Savitar's dead," recalled Iris.

"Wait, he's in this room right now?" asked Cisco.

"No, he just left," said Wally.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked HR, not understanding.

* * *

Team Flash regrouped in the cortex with the Philosopher's Stone.

"Are you sure it isn't all in your head?" Cisco asks Wally.

"I just got thrown to a wall. I'm pretty sure he's here," said Wally.

"But how can Savitar still be alive? Caitlin killed him," wondered Iris.

"I think there's only one person who can answer that," said Barry.

"Who?" asked Wally.

Barry looks at Cisco and says, "I think it's time for me to take another trip to Earth-3."

* * *

Meanwhile, Killer Frost was standing on top of the tallest building in Central City, soaking up as much as heat from the sun to keep herself strong.

"I assume he got the message," she said, knowing a certain speed good was behind her.

"He did," said Savitar.

"Flash will go to Earth-3 to get Jay Garrick," said Killer Frost.

"I have foreseen it," said Savitar.

"Then why are you here?" asked Killer Frost.

"Because we're not finished," said Savitar. "When I am free once again, I will make you pay for betraying me."

"You think that your omnipotence will ensure your victory?" questioned Killer Frost. "We both know I'm playing you. If you're so all-knowing, then why haven't you figured out what game we're playing yet?"

"You can't keep me in the dark forever!" growled Savitar.

"You should focus more on The Flash," said Killer Frost. "We both know he can get rid of you for good, but what if he suffers an accident?"

"You need Rosa Dillon," guessed Savitar.

"My girls are breaking her out as we speak," said Killer Frost.

"Just remember. This alliance won't last for long," reminded Savitar.

"Just run along, silver spoon," dissed Killer Frost. "I need to soak up my daily recommended Vitamin D in peace."

Savitar leaves. Killer Frost smirks, enjoying herself.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, while Barry is visiting Earth-3, Jesse and Wally decided to confront Harry. He was currently in the lab tinkering with some equipment.

"Hey," called Jesse.

"Hey," greeted Harry.

"HR made this for you," said Jesse, showing him the "Friends Day" card that HR made for him.

Harry takes it and looks at it. "HR. He's an idiot."

After a quick glance at Wally, Jesse turns to her father.

"So, there's... something I've been meaning to tell you," she started.

"Okay," replied Harry.

"And I'm just gonna say it," said a nervous Jesse, looking at Wally again.

"I think that's wise," said Harry.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Jesse finally speaks what's on her mind. "I'm gonna move to Earth-1."

Harry loses control of the equipment in his hands at the sound of her daughter's words, surprised. He looks at her and asks, "What?"

"I wanna stay here," said Jesse.

"Why would you do that?" asked Harry.

"Well, uh..." Jesse paused. "I wanna be with Wally."

Harry stands up with a look on his face. Wally takes a few steps back, a bit scared of what Harry would say.

Jesse continues. "This whole thing has made us realize that we have no idea what's gonna happen, and..."

"If we're gonna go through something, we wanna go through it together," finished Wally.

"This guy..." HR looks at Wally. He looks at his daughter and asks, "You like him?"

"Yeah," answered Jesse with a smile.

"He makes you happy?" asked Harry.

"Dad." Jesse wanted him to tell her what he really thinks.

"Okay,' said Harry nonchalantly.

"What? That's it? You're not gonna yell?" asked a confused Jesse. Looking at the piece of equipment in Harry's hand, she asks, "You're not gonna throw that over there?" She pointed to a wall.

"Your happiness is what matters to me," said Harry. "You're both adults. I respect your decision. Don't screw it up."

Harry walks away, leaving Wally and Jesse alone.

Jesse turns to Wally and says, "Okay, that was weird."

"I guess this means that we gotta find you a place," said Wally.

"We? More like 'us,'" replied Jesse, emphasizing "us".

Wally and Jesse share a quick kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Barry returns from Earth-3 with Jay Garrick. They head to the cortex, where Jay is shown the Philosopher's Stone.

"So, you guys said that Caitlin sent this to you?" asked Jay.

"She's playing a game with us, but we don't what it is," said Cisco. "All we know is that it involves Savitar."

"Any ideas how Savitar can still be alive?" asked Iris.

"It's because he's no longer a man," answered Jay.

"What do you mean?" asked Joe.

"Savitar has been tied to the Speed Force for so long, he has become one with the Speed Force," said Jay.

"So, his life force is trapped within the stone?" asked Jesse.

"Which means he's trapped in the Speed Force," finished Jay.

"But how come I'm the only one who can see him?" asked Wally.

"You got your powers from the stone, right?" asked Jay.

Wally nods.

"That must be the reason," said Jay.

"So, if Savitar is tied to the stone, does that mean getting rid of it is the answer?" asked Joe.

"We destroy the stone, we destroy Savitar, right?" guessed Iris.

"It's impossible to destroy," said Jay. "There's a reason it's been around for centuries."

"Why don't we just bury it? Put it back in the ground where Julian found it?" asked Wally.

"No, too risky," said Cisco.

"Someone will just find it and we'd be right back where we started," added Joe.

"We have to make that stone disappear forever and there's only one way we can do that," said Jay. "We throw it into the Speed Force."

"You can do that?" asked Wally.

"Oh, yeah," confirmed Jay. "The Speed Force is an endless void of time and energy."

"It'll be like trying to find it after it got lost in space," compared Barry.

"But that stone is loaded with gravimetric force. I don't think you can run fast enough to reach the Speed Force and carry it at the same time," said Cisco.

"He can with my help," said Jay. "All we have to do is..."

Jay is interrupted when the metahuman alert went off.

"What's going on?" asked Wally.

"Mirror Master and Top escaped. They were just seen leaving Central City Bank," said Cisco, looking at the computer.

"We gotta stop them," said Jesse.

"Jay, stay here and guard the stone. The rest of us can handle this," said Barry to Jay.

"No problem, kid. I believe in you," said Jay.

* * *

At the Santini Family Casino, Mirror Master and Top were taking on Frank Santini's men. Top was using her powers to induce vertigo upon her victims, while Mirror Master was trapping his targets inside any reflective surface.

"What do you want?" asked Frank.

"Same thing I wanted from the start. Snart," said Mirror Master. "I know he's back. Where is he?"

"He's been missing since that whole Savitar fiasco," said Frank. "Maybe he skipped town."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to settle with you," said Top.

Top stares into Frank's eyes, putting him in a state of vertigo.

Soon enough, the three speedsters showed up.

"Hey, Scudder," greeted Flash.

"Of course, you'd show up," said Mirror Master. "Ah, Kid Flash, nice to meet you at last."

"Feelings mutual," replied Wally.

"There's three of us and only two of you. You might as well give up," said Jesse Quick.

"Not a chance," said Mirror Master. "Besides, Killer Frost promised to give us some help. It seems he or she hasn't showed up yet."

All of a sudden, an invisible force takes Kid Flash out of the bank in the blink of an eye.

"That must the cavalry," guessed Mirror Master. "Guess that leaves the four of us. Rematch?"

"You're on," replied Flash and Jesse Quick at the same time.

"You and me, Flash," said Mirror Master. "Try to keep up."

Mirror Master escapes through the mirrors as Flash followed him at super speed, leaving Jesse Quick and Top to have their rematch.

"Don't even bother trying those spooky eyes of yours. I've learned my lesson," said Jesse Quick.

"That's why Killer Frost's girls gave me a gift," said Top.

Top started spinning. All of a sudden, her skirt started releasing flares that blinded Jesse Quick. When the flashing stopped, Top was right in front of Jesse Quick. Top stares into Jesse's eyes and cripples her with vertigo. Jesse tried punching her, but she actually punching Top's reflection on the wall.

"Wrong way, speedy," teased Top. She kicks Jesse in the stomach before punching her in the face. While the speedster suffers from vertigo, Top taps into her earpiece and tells Mirror Master, "The rookie's down. All that's left is The Flash."

 _"No problem, sweetheart," said Mirror Master._

...

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was taken to an alley five blocks away from the bank. He gets thrown down to a wall. As the speedster tries to pick himself up, he was looking up at Savitar again.

"What do you want with me?" asked Kid Flash.

"That is for you to find out," said Savitar.

Savitar grabs Wally and takes him for another run. He stops on top of a building and throws down the rookie speedster hard to the ground. Kid Flash grunts in pain as he tries to get up. Savitar kicks him, causing him to crash into a metal ventilation fan.

"I am going to get out of here, Wallace, and when I do, I will kill every one you care about, starting with the love of your life," said Savitar.

Enraged, Kid Flash gets up and tries to hit Savitar, but he ends up running through the God of Speed like he was a ghost.

"You can't touch me, Wallace, but I can touch you," said Savitar.

Savitar speed-pushes Kid Flash off the roof. Kid Flash screams as he falls. Before he can crash, Savitar zooms in, grabs him as he was inches away from the ground, and throws him through a third floor window of a building. Inside the building, Kid Flash was struggling to shake off the pain and get up. Savitar shows up and looks down on him.

"This is only the beginning, Wallace," said Savitar. "I will be back for you and then I will be free."

Savitar leaves.

...

On the other side of the city, Flash was chasing after Mirror Master, who was jumping from building to building. Mirror Master, seeing Top waiting at the bottom, runs down a building with Flash still following. Mirror Master stopped at exactly the fifth floor. With perfect timing, he jumps out of the building's reflective surface, and pushes Flash down to the ground.

Flash was about to get up, until Top grabbed his head and made him stare at her eyes. Flash started suffering from vertigo.

"How do you feel?" mocked Top. She asks Mirror Master, "How long do I have to do this?"

"Until he's too weak to go on for the next twenty-four hours. That's what Killer Frost said," said Mirror Master.

Top kept Flash's eyes onto hers for a pretty long time. Suddenly, a yellow streak comes in and knocks Top towards Mirror Master, knocking them both out. It was Jay.

"Barry? Barry? Are you okay?" asked Jay.

Barry was still feeling the vertigo. It wasn't stopping.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris checked on Barry. She was using light on his eyes to test his vision.

"Top must've hit him pretty hard," said Iris. "He's in a pretty heavy state of vertigo."

"How long will it take until he's okay?" asked Jesse, who was still recovering from her own vertigo, although it wasn't as serious as Barry's.

"I'm no doctor, but I think it'll take hours," said Iris.

"We don't have hours. We need Barry to get rid of the Philosopher's Stone now," said Cisco.

"We still have Wallace," said HR.

"What? Me? No. No. HR, I'm not as fast as Barry, not even close," said Wally.

"Uh, you almost beat him in yesterday's race," reminded Wally.

"I'm pretty sure Barry was holding back," said Jesse.

"Not helping," said HR. "C'mon, Wallace, you can do this. We all believe in you. Right, guys?"

Overwhelmed by the pressure HR is putting on him, Wally leaves S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Nice job, you idiot. You scared him off," said Harry. "Now, what are we gonna do?"

"I can do it," said Jesse.

"Not right now. You still need time to recover," said Iris.

"If we keep waiting, Savitar's gonna keep haunting Wally. We can't just let him suffer," said Jesse. "We have to do this now."

"Jesse, go talk to him," said Barry. "Maybe you can encourage him."

* * *

Back at the West household, Wally was sitting on couch, thinking. Jesse arrives and sits down next to him.

"Barry sent you?" guessed Wally.

"Well, yes," said Jesse. "Wally, Barry and I are gonna need a lot of time to recover. You're the only one who can do this. Okay, so you're not as fast as Barry, but Jay's gonna help you. He's been playing this game a long time."

"It's not about being fast enough, Jesse," said Wally. "You got your powers, you were walking down a street. Me, I touched the Philosopher's Stone. I just feel like Savitar has some hold on me."

"You're strong, Wally. You can fight this. You can do this," said Jesse.

"But this is big. I mean, this is how we're gonna get rid of Savitar for good. That's a huge burden I have to carry," said Wally.

"I believe in you, Wally," said Jesse. "I know you can do it. You don't have to be afraid. We'll be there with you every step of the way. You're not alone."

Jesse gives Wally a comforting hug. Wally hugs her back.

"She's right, Wally."

The familiar voice captures Wally's attention. He sees his mother sitting on the stairs.

"Mom?" he was surprised.

Wally gets up and approaches his "mom".

"I missed you," he said, eyes tearing up.

"I missed you, too," said Francine.

Wally hugs his mother. Jesse was confused. From her perspective, Wally was hugging the air.

"I'm so proud of you," said Francine.

"That's all I've wanted," said Wally, still crying. "I just want you to be proud."

"Wally, you're freaking me out," said Jesse.

Francine tells her son, "I am, son. I'm so very, very proud. But you have to stop."

"Why?" asked Wally.

"You're working so hard. You don't see how dangerous it is," said Francine. "Son, you're not fast enough. You never will be."

"But I can't stop. I have to stop Savitar," said Wally.

"Wally!" called Jesse.

Wally looks at Jesse and then back at his mother. A realization strikes him in the head.

"You're in my head again," said Wally.

"You we're always so smart." Francine's eyes turned blue and the voice of Savitar came out of her mouth. "Weren't you, Wallace."

Savitar reveals his true form.

"But not smart enough," he said. "I have what I need to escape my shell, Wallace."

"No, not while we still have the stone," said Wally.

"Not for long!" said Savitar. "And once I have it, you and every one you love will perish!"

Savitar leaves.

Jesse approaches Wally.

"Jesse, I have to do this now," said Wally.

"What happened to you?" asked Jesse.

"Savitar," answered Wally. "He... He created an illusion of my mother, but that doesn't matter right now. I have to get rid of that stone right now."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Jesse with a smile.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Wally was ready to get rid of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Okay, Jay, what do we have to do?" asked Wally.

Jay answers. "We run as fast as we can. You trail behind me and siphon off some of my speed. Combine it with your own and when you have enough, throw that thing deep into the Speed Force."

"And that will work?" asked Joe.

"We need to find out," said Barry.

Jay and Wally head to the pipeline. They were both suited up, ready to run. Jay was holding the box with the Philosopher's Stone inside.

"I'll let you know when you've reached optimal speed," said Cisco. "Ready? Go!"

Kid Flash and Jay Garrick started running around the pipeline. Jay ran as fast as he could. Wally can barely keep up, but he manages to siphon some of Garrick's speed.

"Jay's really, really fast. This could actually work," said Iris.

The two speedsters keep on running. Having siphoned enough of Jay's speed, Kid Flash manages to catch up with the elder speedster. Jay throws the box towards Wally. Jay stops running and lets Wally finish it. Wally runs more laps around the pipeline until a breach to the Speed Force can be opened.

"Now, Wally!" signaled Cisco.

Kid Flash throws the box into the breach. However, Savitar showed up behind him and punches him into the breach.

"Where's Wally?" asked Iris. "I can't detect his heat signature."

Jay ran around the pipeline a couple of times. "I don't see him."

"Where do you think he is?" asked Jesse.

"He's in the Speed Force," guessed Barry. "Caitlin. Savitar. They wanted this."

"But why?" asked Iris.

"I don't know," said Barry.

Jesse started to tear up. "What about Wally?"

"We're gonna get him back," said Barry, trying to calm Jesse down.

Barry gives Jesse a hug as an act of comfort. Iris and Joe hang their heads in sadness, worried about Wally.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Caitlin's secret lair, she used S.T.A.R. Labs sensors in the pipeline to see what has transpired. Wally West's heat signature has disappeared. Caitlin smirked. She looks around and waited for Savitar to show. He didn't.

"Look like things are going according to plan," she said to herself.

"So, now what?" asked Black Siren. "Boy Flash is stuck in the Speed Force with Savitar. What happens now?"

"We wait," answered Killer Frost, still smiling, proud of herself.

* * *

Inside the Speed Force, all Wally can see around him is a void of space and time. He was overwhelmed by fear as he just stood and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, Savitar appears right in front of him.

"Welcome to the Speed Force, Wallace!" he started. "Consider this as a gift from me to you! An eternity of suffering!"

 **I know. I know. I'm probably gonna get some backlash for Harry's fate, but please, let's keep the criticism professional. I've made it clear time and time again that this is a dark and gloomy story. People are gonna get hurt and even die, which emphasizes hardship. Now, you already know WHAT happened to Harry, but HOW it happened is gonna have to wait.**

 **I'm sure you've figured out that this is a mix of 3x09 and 3x15. The next chapter will feature Barry entering the Speed Force to rescue Wally. I'm sure you remember that the next chapter is called "Gas Again". Barry rescuing Wally is not all that's going to be featured in the next chapter. I will tell you that it will involve more of Killer Frost.**

 **I hope this was good. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	49. Gas Again

**Here's Part 2 of "What happened to Harry?" I know there are probably some who disliked my decision to kill off Harry, but I still hope that won't stop you from reading this. This chapter will mostly feature Barry's adventure in the Speed Force to rescue Wally, but after that, you'll find out why the title is named as it is named.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Thanks to Master Skywalker 121 and two Guests for the recent reviews. Appreciate it.**

 **"... if I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never come back." - Bruce Wayne/Batman, Batman: Under the Red Hood**

Kara wanted to get some coffee, so Barry took her to Earth-2's CC Jitters.

"Wow. The coffee on this Earth is great," said Kara.

"You should try their donuts," said Barry.

"Can we?" asked Kara.

"Sure," said Barry.

Kara turns her attention back to the story. "So, Wally got trapped in the speed force, but obviously, you got him out. But what about Harry? And what exactly does the inside of the Speed Force look like?"

"Crazy," replied Barry.

* * *

 _Two weeks ago_

The day after Wally got thrown into the Speed Force, Jay and a fully-recovered Barry decided to go in there to get him back. Jesse wanted to come, but Barry told her to stay to protect Central City. Cisco tricks out Barry's emblem and Jay's helmet so he can track their vitals while they're in the Speed Force. Thanks to Jay's knowledge and speed, the two speedsters were able to enter the Speed Force. What they immediately saw upon entry is the inside of a police precinct.

"It's the CCPD," said Barry.

"Wonder what we're doing here," wondered Jay.

"Let's split up," said Flash. "You see Wally, call me."

Jay nods. He then leaves at super speed to look for Wally.

Barry heads downstairs. He heard something in the office. He opens the doors to see what appears be the late Edward "Eddie" Thawne.

"Eddie Thawne's life was almost so different," started Eddie. "Iris was about to be his wife. Joe was about to be his father-in-law. But things didn't turn out that way, did it?"

A gunshot sounded. Eddie finally turns around and looks at Flash. The wound on his chest resembles the one Eddie had when he shot himself.

"Eddie," greeted Barry.

"Hey, Bar," greeted Eddie. "Why did you come back to this place?"

"To save Wally West," answered Barry.

"Ever the hero, huh, Barry?" replied Eddie.

"It's my fault he's trapped here," said Barry. "Where is he?"

"He's in the prison you created. Well, your future self, at least," said Eddie.

"How do I get him out? How do I get him out?!" Barry demanded an answer.

"I think you're gonna find we're not as accommodating as we were the last time you visited," said Eddie.

"What does that mean?" asked Barry.

"It means things have changed," said Eddie. "We gave you your speed back because you said you'd come to terms with your mother's death. You lied. You went back in time and saved her, and in doing so, you created Flashpoint."

"Zoom had just killed my father," said Barry, trying to make his reasons clear.

"We know, and we understand," said Eddie. "Which is why we allowed you to do that, but choices have consequences. We can't let you make choices like that."

"Wally is just a kid," said Barry, pleading for his friend's return.

"He's a Flash," argued Eddie. "He made his choice, and now he has to live with it, just like you did."

"I'm not going anywhere until Wally is free," said Barry.

"Then be prepared to spend an eternity in here," said Eddie.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse at the computer, looking through every security camera in the city. Harry enters the cortex to see what the young speedster is doing.

"You're gonna wear your eyes out staring at those," said Harry. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Caitlin," said Jesse. "She sent us the stone. She's the reason Wally's trapped."

"And if you find her..." Harry emphasizes "if". "... what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna punch her in the face and bring her back here," said Jesse. "End this for good."

"You're gonna kill her," guessed Harry.

"Of course, not," said Jesse. "I'm not like her."

"No, but that anger, it's unhealthy, it's a one-way ticket to the darkness," said Harry.

"What would you have me do? Just sit around and wait for a metahuman to attack?" sassed Jesse.

"I want you to be patient," said Harry. "Barry will get Wally back. I know he will. He's The Flash."

Jesse hangs her head, still worrying.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" asked Jesse. "Why did you just accept me moving here just like that? I expected some lecturing, yelling, and you throwing some random object to a wall."

"Like I said, your happiness is all that matters to me," said Harry.

"Dad, the real reason," demanded Jesse.

Harry stays quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "When you got these powers, I was afraid, but thanks to Barry, you finally learned how to run on your own. Your heroism has taught me that I can't protect you forever. You need someone in your life to watch over you when I'm gone."

"Dad, you got like 20+ years to live. Long enough to see your grandchildren reach adolescence," said Jesse. Realizing how that sounds, she says, "Not that Wally and I are planning on getting married soon, if that's what you're thinking."

"That's okay," said Harry. "You're a grown-up now, Jesse. I have to accept that. I have to accept that you're ready to lead your own life. I can no longer stand in the way of your future."

"But you'll always be a part of it," said Jesse. "Just because I'm growing up, doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. I'm always gonna need you."

Jesse gives her father a hug. Harry smiles and hugs back.

 _"Aww, isn't that sweet."_

The two let each other go when they heard Caitlin's voice through the comm-link.

 _"I know you've been looking for me," said Caitlin. "Well, how 'bout we play a game?"_

"I'm not playing any more of your games, Caitlin," said Jesse.

 _"Don't be such a spoilsport, Jesse," said Caitlin. "Now, if you want to find me, meet me at this address."_

The address pops up on the screen.

 _"You have five minutes," said Caitlin._

"And if I don't make it in time?" asked Jesse.

 _"That's the fun part. You have to see for yourself," said Caitlin._

Caitlin hangs up.

* * *

Back in the Speed Force...

Eddie decides to give Barry a chance to save Wally. He says all he needs to do is outrun a Time Wraith and make it to the elevator. Barry runs around the precinct to evade the Time Wraith. He makes it to the elevator and closes the doors before the Time Wraith can catch him. When the elevator doors open, he found himself in S.T.A.R. Labs.

As he eyes his surroundings, he heard something. It was the sound of a baby crying. The next thing he hears is a voice singing.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._ "

Barry follows the voice to the cortex where he sees Caitlin, normal Caitlin, holding a baby girl in her hands. She was singing to the baby to calm her down.

" _And if the mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._"

Whether it was the Speed Force or not, seeing Caitlin puts a smile on Barry's face. He looks at the baby and his smile grows wider.

"That baby. Who is she?" asked Barry.

"Beautiful."

Barry turns around and saw Ronnie Raymond.

"Just like her mother," continued Ronnie.

"Ronnie," greeted Barry.

"Hello, Barry," greeted Ronnie. "We need to talk."

Barry looks at the baby again and then back at Ronnie.

"This troubles you, doesn't it?" started Ronnie. "Another life that could've been, never was."

Ronnie leans down and kisses his baby "daughter".

"Caitlin and Ronnie should've had that," said Barry. "A family. A future."

"The future doesn't always turn out as we want it to," said Ronnie.

Caitlin walks away and heads to the medical bay.

"I will get her back," said Barry.

"Can you?" questioned Ronnie. "You've seen what she's become. You've seen what she's done. These are the kind of consequences that come from reckless decisions, like yours."

"I see what you're doing," said Barry, talking to the Speed Force, not Ronnie. "First, Eddie. Now, Ronnie. Showing me all the people who sacrificed themselves for the greater good."

"No, Barry, their sacrifices were for you, as was Wally's when he attempted to stop Savitar," said Ronnie.

"Savitar tricked Wally," said Barry. "And now he's trapped. Wally doesn't belong in the Speed Force. You have to let me take his place. That's why I'm here."

"The only reason, Barry?" questioned Ronnie.

"I wanna sacrifice myself for Wally," said Barry.

"We can't allow that," said Ronnie.

"Why?" asked Barry.

"Because where Wally's gone, it's a hell of his own," said Ronnie. "Leave, Barry, while you still can."

"No," refused Barry. He puts on his mask and says, "Whatever hell Wally's trapped in, I'm gonna set him free, and I'm not leaving here until I do."

"Very well," replied Ronnie. "You were warned."

Suddenly, a speedster zooms in and hits Flash, knocking him across the room. Flash looks up at the speedster. He wears a black suit, half his face is disfigured, and he growls like a feral animal. He recognized him.

"Zolomon," he said.

Flash runs out of the cortex and heads to the elevator. Zoom pursued him. They had a brief fight in the hallway walls. Flash manages to knock back Zoom with a hard punch to the face. He runs to the elevator and tries to open it. By the time the doors opened, Zoom shows up and throws Flash to the ground, putting his hand around his throat. He started sucking the Speed Force out of him.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs...

Iris and Joe head to the lab as soon as they heard the alarms.

"Is it Barry?" asked Iris.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Joe.

"We don't know," said Cisco. "One second, his telemetry was perfectly normal, and..."

"Barry's vitals are dropping," said Harry.

"Where's Jesse?" asked Iris.

"Caitlin called. She wants to meet up with Jesse," answered Harry.

"And you just let her without backup?" questioned Joe.

"She's a grown woman. She can handle herself," said Harry.

* * *

Back in the Speed Force...

"We warned you," said Ronnie.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Flash.

"The real question is, 'Are you really willing to sacrifice everything for those you care about?'" replied Ronnie.

"I am. I am," said Flash honestly. "I'd give my life to protect my family. I'd die if that's what it takes to save Caitlin. Please, let me save Wally."

"There's only one way to free Wally West from his eternal torment," said Ronnie. "You must free yourself first."

Zoom continues sucking Flash's speed and life force out of him. With no other option left, Flash removes his emblem.

"I love you, Iris," he says.

He slams the emblem onto Zoom's chest. Zoom vanishes in a bright light, along with the emblem.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash has lost Barry's vitals. Cisco tries to vibe into the Speed Force to see what's going on.

"His tether's gone," realized Cisco.

"So, we can't track Barry's vitals?" asked Joe.

"How are gonna get them back?" asked Iris.

"I don't know if we can," said Cisco.

"Um, guys, I know this is a serious situation, but maybe we wanna check on our little Jesse," said HR.

* * *

Jesse Quick arrives at the address the Caitlin sent her. There was a timer. There was only one seconds left. Jesse runs towards it to press the "stop" button, but she was a fraction of a second too late. Strangely, nothing happened. There was no explosion or any trap triggered. She looks around the apartment and found someone unconscious on the floor.

Jesse Quick taps into her comm unit. "Guys, I found someone. Unconscious, but alive."

 _"Who?" asked Harry._

"I don't know," said Jesse Quick.

 _"Can you send a picture?" asked Cisco._

Jesse takes out her phone and takes a picture. She send it to Cisco.

After a few seconds, Cisco speaks. _"That's Kyle Nimbus. Or as I like to call him, The Mist."_

Before Jesse can ask another question, her body started freezing. She collapses from hypothermia. She looks up and saw Killer Frost.

"You didn't make it in time, and now, you're my prisoner," said Killer Frost.

She knocks out the speedster with a hard kick to the face.

* * *

Back in the Speed Force...

Flash regains consciousness to see Jay Garrick looking down on him. He looks around and saw that he was now in Central City hospital

"Hey," greeted Jay, offering a hand.

"Any luck?" asked Flash, letting Jay help him stand.

"Yup," said Jay.

Jay leads Barry towards a door. They look inside and saw Wally, crying as he looked at the bed.

"Wally!" called Barry. "I'm gonna get you out of there."

Barry was about to open the door when he heard a gunshot. Standing the middle of the hallway is Patty Spivot, or at least someone who looks like her.

"Patty," muttered Barry.

"Friend of yours?" asked Jay.

"My ex-girlfriend," said Barry.

"Hi, Barry," greeted Patty.

"What do you want?" asked Barry.

"I can't let you go inside," said Patty.

"But I have to save him," said Barry.

Barry looks back inside. Wally was still crying.

"What's happening to him?" asked Barry.

"Wally is trapped in an endless temporal loop," said Patty. "Just like Savitar when you imprisoned him here in the future. No surprise that's why he hates you."

"What's he seeing?" asked Barry.

"He's reliving the most painful moment of his life again and again: his mother's death," answered Patty.

"He doesn't deserve this," said Barry.

"And you think you do?" questioned Patty.

"Patty. Dr. Tannhauser. All the innocent lives that Caitlin took. It's my fault," Barry. "I created Flashpoint. I turned Caitlin into Killer Frost. All the lives she's taken, their blood is on my hands. I deserve my comeuppance."

"Barry, don't say that," said Jay. "Yes, you're responsible, but you can't keep blaming yourself. You have to live with the consequences of your actions and keep on trying to make things better."

"I've tried, Jay. Again and again, and Caitlin is still Killer Frost. She's still killing innocent people and putting more blood on my hands," said Barry. He looks at Patty and says, "That's why you have to let me take his place."

"You're not learning your lesson, Barry," said Patty. "Do you know why Patty Spivot left Detroit and came to Central City?"

"To protect me," answered Barry.

"Exactly," said Patty. "She couldn't live with herself thinking you'll die if she's not there to make sure it doesn't happen. She was willing to sacrifice her job, her new life for you, and only you. It's what everyone in your family would do, Flash. They're willing to sacrifice everything, including their lives, for you, because you're The Flash, hero of Central City, a symbol of light, hope, and justice. They are willing to die just so you can live to keep protecting those who can't protect themselves."

"You can't stop me from saving Wally," said Barry.

"It's not us you have to worry about," said Patty.

A steak of white lightning shows up out of nowhere and knocks Jay across the hallway. Flash turns around and saw Savitar.

"Hello, Barry Allen," greeted Savitar.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Jesse Quick wakes up and found herself in some sort of cage. She saw Killer Frost strapping Kyle Nimbus into some kind of glass chamber. Jesse tried to phase out of the cage, but her hand won't vibrate. She tries again and again, but her hand can only shake.

"Don't even bother trying, Quick," said Killer Frost. "Thanks to Barry sharing his stories about his Flashpoint adventures, I made the same cell he used to trap Eobard Thawne. A speed-dampening cell made of carbine."

"What do you want with me?" asked Jesse Quick.

"I told Flash that I will kill everyone he loves," reminded Killer Frost. "And you, well, you're like his little sister. He cares about you."

"Well, he's not here right now," said Jesse Quick.

"Oh, he'll be back. I know he will," said Killer Frost. "Once he brings Kid Flash back, I'm going to turn his smile upside-down in a 'flash'."

Jesse giggles, actually amused.

"All I have to do now is wait," said Killer Frost.

"Where are your girls, Caitlin?" asked Jesse Quick, not seeing anyone else in the warehouse.

"They're off on another assignment," answered Killer Frost. "This moment is about me and Barry Allen."

"Barry tells us you love him, yet you want to hurt him so bad," said Jesse Quick. "Your definition of love is insane."

"Valentine's Day is over, Jesse. This is not the time to talk about love," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost picks up Jesse's earpiece and gives it to her. "Now, call your father. Tell him to come here alone."

"And if I don't?" asked Jesse Quick.

"Trust me. It's best if you just tell him," replied Killer Frost.

"No," said Jesse Quick. "I'm not dragging him into this sick game of yours."

"Wonder why I'm not just calling him myself?" replied Killer Frost. "It's because he'll listen to you."

"I'm not calling him," said Jesse Quick.

"Fine. Be like that," scoffed Killer Frost. "But I know you'll come around eventually."

* * *

Back in the Speed Force...

Savitar started throwing Barry around the hospital like a rag doll, zooming from one place to another faster than an eye blink. Flash tried running around the hospital, charging himself with electricity. He throws a lightning bolt at Savitar. Savitar absorbs the lightning and fires it back at Flash, knocking him down.

"Why did you do it? Why did you trap Wally here?" asked Flash.

"Because he's the key to my freedom," said Savitar. "The more Wally suffers, the more he grows weak. As soon as his life force is drained from his body, I will use his empty husk as my new shell and break free of this prison, while his spirit remains in eternal suffering."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," said Flash.

"You can't stop me, Flash," said Savitar. "You never could."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" asked Flash.

"As I have said, you destroyed my future by creating Flashpoint," said Savitar. "You took everything from me! Your future self has always been a thorn on my side, but you... you have made my life worse! I can't let you destroy my life again, Flash! We I am free, I will take back everything! My power. My freedom. Everything! And you can't stop me."

"He can't stop you. Not alone, at least," said Jay, getting up.

Flash and Jay Garrick run circles around Savitar, speed-punching him left and right. Barry vibrates his hand and delivers a hard punch towards Savitar's face, knocking back. While Savitar picks himself up, Flash grabs Jay and speeds back to the precinct.

"I don't understand this," said Flash.

"It's the Speed Force, Barry. There's a lot we don't understand," said Jay.

"No, that's not it," interrupted Flash. "Caitlin. She sent us the stone. But why?"

"She probably wanted this," guessed Jay. "She likes to play games, doesn't she? Well, maybe she's playing Savitar again."

A few seconds later, Barry realizes what Caitlin has been planning. "She knew we'd throw the stone into the Speed Force. She knew Savitar would use Wally. She wants us to destroy Savitar for her."

"But how can she be sure we can?" asked Jay.

"The stone," said Flash. "Jay, the stone. We can use it to stop Savitar. It's the source of his power. We have to find it."

"But it's lost forever," said Jay.

"No, I know it's here, somewhere," said Flash.

"Okay. Now, everything we're seeing is part of your life, right? Where would you keep something that's so valuable?" asked Jay.

Barry thinks for a second. "My old home."

"You go and get the stone. I'll stall Savitar," said Jay.

Flash closes his eyes and thinks of his old home. He opens his eyes and found himself back in his parents' old house. He found the stone on the dinner table. He then runs back to the precinct where Jay was getting beat up by Savitar.

"Hey, Savitar!" shouted Flash.

Savitar looks at Flash.

"You want me? Come and get me!" dared Flash.

Flash runs back to the hospital. Savitar followed, along with Jay. Back at the hospital, Flash stood in the middle of the hallway. Savitar appears, but before he can land a punch, Barry shines the light of the stone at the speed god, blinding him.

"This is the end of the road for you," said Barry. "What were those words again?" Barry thinks for a few seconds. "Rafarkta... Echuhana... Mia... Pazola."

The stone absorbs Savitar. Since he is no longer a man, the stone left nothing behind. It absorbed all of his life force. After the deed was done, Barry turns around and saw Patty again. He walks towards her and gives her the stone.

"I trust you can make sure it's lost forever," said Barry.

"We will, but don't think this means we're gonna be generous from this point forward," said Patty.

As Patty left, Jay reunited with Barry.

"Saw what happened," said Jay. "Well done."

"We're not done yet," said Barry.

Barry enters the room where Wally is. He places his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. Wally was still crying. He was still scared. Even though seeing Barry and Jay brought some light, he still felt scared.

"Barry, I saw my mom," said Wally, still crying.

"It's okay," said Barry, trying to calm him down. "You're free now. We're gonna get you home. It's over."

Barry and a still-blue Wally leave the room. Jay, however, stayed behind.

"Jay, let's go," said Barry.

"Sorry, kid. This is where is stay for a while," said Jay.

"What?" asked Barry, confused.

"We both know that a speedster needs to take Wally's place," said Jay.

"No, Jay, you already lived your hell when you were Zoom's prisoner," said Barry, trying to persuade his friend to leave with them.

"And you set me free, and I owe you for that," said Jay gratefully. "I've run my race, but every marathon has a finish line. Time's finally come for me to cross it, but you, Barry, your time hasn't come yet. You have a mission. Stop Killer Frost and bring Caitlin back home. Do what you do best. Be The Flash."

Jay gives Barry his helmet since it has a tracker on it that Cisco can use to locate him.

"I'm gonna give this back to you when I get you out of here," said Barry.

"Before you go, I need a favor," said Jay.

"What?" asked Flash.

"Go to Earth-3. There's a young speedster there who can protect my city for me," said Jay. "His name is Wally West."

Barry smiles. "I will."

"See you soon, Flash," said Jay.

Barry leaves with Wally.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco manages to bring back Barry and Wally. Iris and Joe were happy to see Wally and shower him with hugs. However, he was still scared.

"Are you okay, Wally?" asked Iris, worried.

"I... I will be," said Wally.

"Hey, where's Jay?" asked Cisco, noticing that Barry was holding Jay's helmet, but Jay was nowhere.

"Jay, he... he stayed behind," said Barry. "A speedster needed to take Wally's place, so he volunteered."

A call comes from the comm-link. It was Jesse. _"Guys, hello?"_

"Jesse, are you okay? Where are you?" asked Harry.

 _"Is Barry back?" asked Jesse._

"Yes, he is," answered Harry.

 _"Then I'm gonna need him and you to head over here right now," said Jesse. "Don't bring anyone else. Killer Frost said so."_

"We're comin'," said Harry, picking up his energy rifle.

"Be careful," said Iris.

"I will," said Barry.

* * *

Flash runs with Harry to the warehouse where Killer Frost is keeping Jesse. They walked slowly through the front door, trying to be cautious.

"Hey, Jesse told me yesterday that you approve of her staying here," mentioned Flash. "I'm surprised."

"She's not my little girl anymore. She can make her own decisions," said Harry.

"That was really a nice thing of you to do," said Flash.

"Well, if she really likes Wally, I have no right to get in the way," said Harry.

"Jesse's lucky to have a father like you," said Flash.

"Yeah, well, I try my best," said Harry. "Honestly, I envy your father. From your stories, I can tell it was easy for him to raise you."

"Not that easy, but yeah, I guess so," replied Flash. "I was just a kid who loved science almost as much as his parents."

"You're a good man, Allen. More than I can ever be, Flashpoint or not," said Harry.

"That's not true, Harry," said Flash. "Yes, you made mistakes, but they're out of love for your daughter. We do crazy things for the people we love."

Harry didn't respond. He just kept his rifle up, preparing to shoot should anyone pop up and surprise them.

"You know when we first met, I knew it was gonna be hard to get used to having you around," said Flash.

"For obvious reasons," replied Harry.

"But it wasn't that hard at all," said Flash. "You've done so much for me and my family. You helped us with Zoom, you helped me with my speed..."

"What are you trying to say, Allen?" asked Harry.

"I'm saying that for the last sixteen years, I've lived with two fathers in my life," said Flash. "When Zoom murdered my father, I was devastated, but you... Harry, you're not just Jesse's father. You've been like a father to me, too."

Harry looks at Barry and says, "Nice to hear that. Really."

"You're not just our friend, Harry. You're part of the family," said Flash. "On Earth-2 or not, you're forever a part of our lives."

Harry nods and smiles, telling Barry that he appreciates it.

The two kept on walking until they found Jesse, trapped in a cage. They saw Killer Frost standing in front of some sort of device.

"Let my daughter go," demanded Harry.

"But the party hasn't started yet," quipped Killer Frost.

Killer Frost takes out a hand-held switch and pushes the button. Two tranquilizer darts come out of nowhere and hit Barry and Harry, causing them to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Later, Flash wakes up. He was still in the warehouse.

"Nice to see you again, Barry," greeted Killer Frost.

Flash turns around and saw that Harry is now locked in a cage. The cages that were holding Jesse and Harry are both connected to the chamber where Kyle Nimbus is held.

"What do you want, Caitlin?" asked Flash.

"First, I'd like to congratulate you. I knew you'd rescue Wally. You're The Flash. You always succeed." started Killer Frost.

"We both know you're joking," said Flash.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that Savitar is gone for good and I have you to thank," said Killer Frost.

Flash was about to run towards Harry's cage, but found himself running like a normal human. He looks at his wrists and saw that he was wearing a power-dampening cuffs.

"You know what makes a real hero, Barry?" questioned Killer Frost. "Being able to save the day even without his powers. Policemen, firemen, scientists, they all make contributions to the world without the need of special abilities like yours."

"What's your point?" asked Barry.

"In one minute, this gizmo here will use Kyle Nimbus' powers to fill both cages with toxic gas," said Killer Frost. "You can either try to save them without your powers or you can find a way to get those cuffs off if you prefer to use your powers. Although, I do have to mention that this device amplifies the density of the gas, which means it will kill them faster than normal. So, if you don't hurry up, they're both dead. Although, you could be lucky enough to save at least one of them."

"Jesse, hold your breath," said Harry.

"It's no use, Harry. You can't hold your breath forever," said Killer Frost.

"Barry, you have to dial the correct five-digit code to lock the pipes. You can't do that without your powers," said Jesse Quick.

"That doesn't sound like encouraging him," said Harry to his daughter.

"How is he supposed to dial 90,000 combinations in less than a minute without his powers?" argued Jesse.

"Actually, by my calculations, he can dial in only 320 combinations per minute," said Harry.

"Which is more than enough reason for him to choose saving us with his powers rather than without them," replied an aggravated Jesse.

"Ugh, why don't you two just audition for a CW show? I doubt you even need to fake arguing to make a scene believable," complained an irritated Killer Frost.

Flash tried to take off the cuffs with his fingers, but it was no use.

"Thirty seconds, Flash," said Killer Frost, sitting down on a wooden chair.

Flash tried to slamming the cuffs on a wooden crate, but it didn't work either.

"Twenty seconds," said Killer Frost.

Flash found a lead pipe and picks it up.

"Fifteen seconds," said Killer Frost.

Flash hits his left wrist repeatedly until the cuff comes off, hurting himself as well. Flash uses the remaining strength in his left hand to use the pipe to get rid of the other cuff.

"Five seconds," said Killer Frost.

Flash speed-dials the combination to deactivate the pipe in Jesse's cell. He vibrates his hand into the machine and destroys it, releasing Jesse. Jesse immediately runs over to her father's cell.

"Time's up," said Killer Frost.

The gas started to fill Harry's cage. Harry started to cough and hack as the gas enters his lungs.

"Dad!" cried Jesse Quick.

Jesse vibrates her hand in the mechanism. However, there was nothing inside. The control pad connected to Harry's cell was just a metal box. The only thing inside it was the pipe connected to the cage.

"She tricked us," realized Flash.

Flash turns around and looks at Killer Frost, who had a sadistic smile on her face.

Jesse was about to vibrate her hand inside the cell to break it, until Killer Frost interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Killer Frost. "You break that cage, you'll die, too."

"Better both of us than just him!" yelled Jesse Quick.

"Jesse..." Harry spoke. "Don't do it."

"But I gotta get you out of there," said Jesse Quick.

"You'll die, too," said Harry.

"You'll die if I don't save you," argued Jesse Quick.

Harry coughs again before speaking. "You don't have to worry. I'll always be with you."

"Dad..." Jesse cried.

"I love you, Jesse," said Harry.

A tear comes down Jesse's cheek as she said, "I love you, too."

Harry places his hand on the glass, reaching for his daughter. Jesse places her hand on the same spot, as if she were touching her father's hand. They stare into each other's eyes. Both their looks express "I love you" way more clearly than words.

"I need you to make me a promise," said Harry.

"Anything," said Jesse.

Harry coughs before he spoke. "Don't... fall..."

Harry couldn't finish as he collapses. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Jesse buries her head in her knees as she started crying. Flash was beginning to tear up as well. He gets down on both knees and gives Jesse a comforting hug.

Killer Frost started clapping slowly. "That was beautiful. If this was a movie scene, I'm sure the audience would be crying as well."

Jesse lets go of Flash and looks at Killer Frost. The sorrow on her face turns to anger.

"Oh, well, it's been fun, but I have other business to take care of," said Killer Frost, preparing to leave. "Oh, and be sure to send me an invitation to the funeral."

Jesse Quick speeds towards Killer Frost and pins her to a wall. The anger on her face was still present.

"Oo, I like that anger," said Killer Frost.

Jesse Quick started vibrating her hand.

"This is for my father," she said angrily.

Before Jesse can thrust her vibrating hand into Caitlin's heart, she was stopped.

"Jesse! Don't!" shouted Flash. "Don't do this. This isn't who you are."

"She killed dad!" yelled Jesse.

"I know how you're feeling," said Flash. "When Zoom killed my father, all I wanted to do was kill him. I had the chance to do it, but I didn't. Why? Because if I did, then I would become like him. Killing my enemies would just become too easy, and I may never go back."

Jesse was still consumed by anger, seemingly ignoring Flash's words. She looks back at Killer Frost. Her hand was still vibrating.

"Your father asked you to make him a promise," reminded Flash.

"But he didn't get to finish," said Jesse.

"I think I know what he was gonna say," said Flash. "He was gonna say, 'Don't fall into the darkness.' He knew you'd want revenge. He wanted you to promise him not to kill Caitlin. If you kill her now, you'd be dishonoring his memory. He wouldn't want this."

Flash's words circled in Jesse's head as she continued to argue with herself on whether or not to kill Killer Frost right now. After a few more tears, Jesse stops vibrating her hand and collapses on her knees, crying again.

"That was a disappointment," commented Killer Frost. She kicks Jesse Quick in the face again. "What's the matter, Jesse? Too sad to fight back?"

Jesse looks at Killer Frost with anger for a moment before looking away to cry.

Killer Frost turns to Flash. "Hurts, doesn't it? You got your protege back, but you lost another father figure."

Flash couldn't respond as he, too, was consumed with sorrow.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost leaves the warehouse, leaving the two speedsters to mourn.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and Jesse carry Harry's lifeless body onto a medical bed. Everyone broke into tears over the fate of their friend. While Jesse grieves alone, Barry informs the others about what happened to him in the Speed Force. Before he did, he placed Jay Garrick's helmet on a pedestal.

"The Speed Force, and it just appeared to you in the form of Eddie Thawne? Ronnie?" asked Cisco.

"And Patty," added Barry. "All to teach me a lesson."

"Which was what?" asked Iris.

"To face the consequences of my actions head-on, not run from them," said Barry. "That's why the Speed Force didn't let me take Wally's place. Jay sacrificed himself to do it so that I could finish this."

"Jay. A hero among heroes," said HR respectfully.

"Yeah," agreed Barry.

"We can't just leave him in there," said Iris.

"We won't," said Barry. "I don't know how or when, but one day, I'm gonna get him out."

"Good. 'Cuz it seems to me that the Speed Force is a crazy place. Just ask Wallace," replied HR.

"Yeah, what Wally saw, it's gonna haunt him for a while, so until he can get past it, when he's ready to get back out there, Kid Flash is gonna need to take a break," said Barry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Speed Lab, Jesse saw Wally coping with his horrors alone. She sits down next to him.

"How are you holding up?" asked Jesse.

"I should be asking you that," said Wally. "I'm really sorry, Jesse. I wish I could've helped."

"You couldn't. You just got out of hell, and I understand why you had to stay back," said Jesse.

"So, what now?" asked Wally.

"I'm gonna take my father back to Earth-2 and tell my Central City that he's dead," said Wally.

"Aren't they gonna need to know what happened?" asked Wally.

"Before we came here to help you with Savitar, dad came up with the story that we were on an adventure in Africa," said Jesse. "I can just tell them that he sacrificed himself to save me, which isn't completely a lie."

"He was willing to die himself so you could live," said Wally. "It sounds to me like that's a real father would do."

"I know," said Jesse. "But that doesn't make this any less painful that it already is."

Wally puts his arm around Jesse, trying to comfort her. Jesse buries her head on Wally's shoulder, crying.

* * *

One day later, at the West household, Barry was using a laptop. His attention turns to the opening door. It was Iris.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Iris.

"Hey," said Barry. "What are you doing here?"

"I just... wanted to ask you if you wanted to have coffee at Jitters," said Iris.

Iris saw what Barry was looking into. It was numerous articles about Supergirl. Barry looked back and forth between his laptop and Iris.

"Oh, no, this isn't what it looks like," said Barry, knowing what Iris must be thinking.

"No, I get. You miss her," said Iris. "And I miss her too, but..."

"It's hard to truly miss her if all she's done is be mad at you," guessed Barry.

"Barry, I don't mind that she's angry. I deserve all that hatred," said Iris.

"No, you don't, Iris," said Barry. "You don't deserve to be treated the way Kara treated you. It's like..." Barry paused, realizing something.

"It's like you when you blame yourself for Flashpoint," said Iris, finishing Barry's sentence.

Barry walks closer to Iris and says, "Look, Iris, I promised Patty I'd take it slow, but the truth is that I can't wait any longer. I miss you. I want to be with you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

Iris looks down for a second. She looks at Barry in the eye and says, "You can start by being honest. Do you like Kara or not?"

"I-I... I don't," said Barry.

"Barry, you're lying," implied Iris.

"No, I'm not," said Barry.

"Yes, you are," said Iris. "You just don't know."

"Iris, why would you think this?" asked Barry.

"The way you look at her. The way you smile when she's close by. The way you talk about her every day since she left," answered Iris.

"I just miss her because she's my friend, Iris," said Barry.

"Look, Barry, I know you love me," said Iris. "And I love you. But I can't be with you if you're not willing to admit the truth."

"Can we just talk this over coffee?" asked Barry.

"I think I'd rather just have a cup alone," said Iris. "I'm sorry."

Iris turns around and leaves the house, leaving Barry to think about their recent conversation.

 **Well, that's pretty much it. These are the events that happened with Team Flash before Chapter 47, "Duet".**

 **Again, I am really sorry for killing off Harry. He's one of my favorite characters, but, again, I'm trying to emphasize hardship in this story. I still hope you keep on reading.**

 **Oh, I'd like to point out something. I made Wally West exist on Earth-3 because I didn't want Jesse Quick to leave Team Flash. I wanted her to stay on Earth-1. So, here, she's still a member of Team Flash.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think, please.**


	50. Runnin' Home To You

**R.I.P. Harrison "Harry" Wells.** **Again, I'm really, really sorry about that.**

 **As for this chapter, Barry and Kara contemplate on what happened in the musical dream world. Call it a filler, but it's necessary. You'll see.**

 **Oh, BTW I have a new Arrowverse FanFiction story. It's called "Heroes in School". You can find it in the Arrow + Flash Crossover Archive.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

 **Special thanks to Master Skywalker 121, AssEater101, XWF1000, Guest, and Jason Hunter for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"Kindness is free. Love is free." - Lily James, Cinderella (2015)**

After having coffee, Barry and Kara returned to the cemetery to visit Harry's grave again.

"I'm gonna miss him," said Kara.

"We're all gonna miss him," said Barry.

"So, what is Earth-3 Wally West like?" asked Kara. "Is he the same or different?"

"Different," answered Barry. "Well, different in terms of looks. On Earth-3, he's Caucasian, a red head. But when it comes to personality, he's pretty much the same."

"So, what's next?" asked Kara.

"Same thing as always. Find Caitlin and bring her home," answered Barry.

"Barry, killing her own mother was one thing, killing Harry, someone who was like family to her... I'm beginning to doubt if she's redeemable," said Kara.

"You don't know Caitlin," said Barry.

"True, I don't," said Kara. "But you can't keep letting your compassion get in the way. She's a villain now. Your first instinct has to be to fight her instead of using sweet words."

"You told me that your sister was under the control of this... Myriad... am I right? Was your first instinct to fight her?" questioned Barry.

Kara was silent. "No."

"Then you can't judge me for letting my compassion dominate me," said Barry.

"How many more lives have to be lost before you finally come to your senses?" questioned Kara.

Barry didn't say a word. He just turned away from Kara.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kara. "Caitlin was your friend, not mine. I have no right to lecture you about her."

Barry turns around. "I just don't know what to do."

Kara tells Barry, "I think you should focus more on Iris."

"Why?" asked Barry.

"Because I think she's ready," answered Kara.

"Ready to what?" asked Barry.

"To get back together with you," said Kara.

Barry was surprised to hear this.

"The lesson Music Meister taught me, beside love, is forgiveness," said Kara. "I finally found it in myself to forgive Iris for what she did, and it's helping. I told her that you'll be waiting for her."

"Kara, I... I don't know what to say," said Barry, lost for words.

"I think you do," said Kara. "And let me respond with, 'you're welcome'."

Barry just stares at Kara as he tries to control his emotions.

"A-a-are you sure you're okay about..." Barry paused.

"Barry, I love you. I'd do anything for you. If that includes helping you get back together with the woman you love more than anything in the world, I'd be more than happy to do it," said Kara. "What about you? You never told me. What did Music Meister teach you?"

"He taught me not to deny my true feelings," said Barry.

"Is that why you told me that you love me?" asked Kara.

"Yeah," replied Barry.

"But you love Iris," said Kara.

"I do, but..." Barry paused. "I don't know, Kara. I just don't know why. I don't know why I feel like this about you."

"Maybe you were going through the same thing I was going through with James. You were so in love with someone that your feelings for someone else was so buried in your heart that you don't notice it," said Kara.

"Do you think Music Meister was trying to fix us together?" asked Barry.

"He taught me about forgiveness, which, I think, he knew I'd use to fix my issues with Iris," said Kara. "So, no, I don't think he's trying to hook us up. What do you think?"

"I think I know," said Barry, realizing something. "Iris said she didn't want to patch things up unless I admit I have feelings for you. Now that I already admit to myself that I do, then maybe I'm ready to admit it to her."

"How is admitting that you have feelings for someone else going to help you two get back together?" questioned Kara.

"I don't know, but I'll talk to Iris," said Barry.

"Are you sure you want me to go home, Barry?" asked Kara. "You just lost another person you care about. I'm not sure if I want to just sit on my couch while you suffer."

"Kara, everyone left at some point after we stopped Savitar," said Barry. "The Legends had to leave. Oliver had to go back to Star City 'cuz he's the mayor. And you, you have responsibilities on your Earth."

"Okay," said Kara. "But the second something big goes down, like very big that you need all your friends, give me a call. If you ever need a hand, I'll be there... in a flash."

Barry chuckled.

"I thought you didn't find that funny," said Barry.

"Actually, I'm beginning to see the humor in it," said Kara.

"Have you ever dreamed about being in a musical?" asked Barry.

"No, but I like to sing," said Kara. "You?"

"Same thing," said Barry.

"Think we can do again some time?" asked Kara.

"I'd like that," said Barry.

Kara smiled, so did Barry.

* * *

Barry and Kara return to Earth-1. Cisco immediately opened a breach to Earth-38.

"Well, it's been fun, but I got to go," said Kara. She looks at Barry and says, "See you later, super friend."

"See you later, super friend," said Barry, smiling.

The speedster and the alien share a hug before Kara entered the breach.

* * *

Later that evening, Iris called Barry to meet her at their "spot" at CC Jitters.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"Hey," greeted Iris.

"Kara told me what she told you," started Barry.

"Of course, she would," replied Iris, not sounding surprised. "What about you? Did Music Meister teach you anything?"

"He helped me realize how I truly feel about Kara," answered Barry.

"So, you do like her?" asked Iris.

"I love her," said Barry.

"So, why would the Music Meister want to teach you both these lessons?" asked Iris.

"I think he's trying to bring us back together. You and me," said Barry. "You told me that you didn't want to talk to me unless I admit my true feelings for Kara. Well, now I am being honest about my feelings."

"And yet, here you are, talking to me about getting back together," said Iris.

The two remained silent for a moment, not knowing what to say next.

Iris spoke. "You know we've through a lot these last three years, but... getting stuck in a musical?"

"Music Meister said it could've been anything I created in that world, because..." Barry paused.

"You were watching them," guessed Iris. "Because of us."

"My mom used to always say that musicals have the power to make everything better," mentioned Barry.

"Did it work?" asked Iris.

Barry answers by taking out his phone and playing a song, titled "Runnin' Home To You". He puts down the phone as the music started. He started singing.

Barry: _Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future holds  
But I want you in it  
Every hour  
Every minute_

 _This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But it's clear now  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be  
Wherever you are next to me_

Iris smiled, happy and surprised to hear Barry's beautiful voice. The two get into a ballroom dancing position and started slow-dancing as Barry continued singing.

 _All I wanna do  
Is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin' home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home to you_

The two then stared at the stars in the sky as Barry sang. They would frequently glance at each other.

 _And I could see it right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be, be the light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave no other choice but to love you_

 _All I wanna do  
Is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin' home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home, home to you_ _  
_

 _Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute_

After a brief silence, Barry spoke.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Barry.

"I think that... I never should've doubted you from the start," said Iris.

"So, does this mean...?" Barry paused, knowing that Iris knows what he means.

Iris slowly leans forward and gives Barry a kiss. The latter kissed back.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Iris.

Barry smiled as the two locked lips again. There are no words to describe how happy they are. After nearly two months of misunderstandings and broken hearts, Barry and Iris have finally put aside their issues and decided to get back together. Barry wishes he could thank Kara again, but now, all he cares is that he is once again with the woman he has loved since forever.

 **WestAllen is back, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry to SnowBarry fans out there, but I don't really care who Barry is with, as long as he's happy. Whether it's with Linda or Patty or Iris, it's okay. Sure, I wish I can see him with either Caitlin or Kara, but WestAllen, for me, is as cute as any other couple in the Arrowverse (well, almost every other couple. *cough* Olicity *cough* Karamel). Leave a review, please.**


	51. The Law, The Hostage, and The Vigilante

**Time to cater to the reviewers' requests. You'll know it's your request if you read carefully. We're heading back to Star City. Team Flash and Central City will still be included in this chapter, but Oliver Queen's war against Prometheus will be the main focus of this chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, XWF1000, FamilyMagician, sara. holliday .7777, gc . flash, Unnamed, and Guest for the recent reviews. I have to apologize to all anti-WestAllen fans for the previous chapter. But I'm sure you all know that every Arrowverse fanfic author ship different couples.**

 **"You can't live in fear." - Nicolas Cage, Ghost Rider**

Team Flash and Team Supergirl both had a rough February. Team Arrow seems to have it as rough as they have.

First, they had to help John get out of jail. Oliver asked Adrian Chase to find a way to keep Diggle in Star City and away from General Walker's hands. Chase goads Diggles into hitting him. Assaulting a city official meant Diggle brought himself down to Chase's jurisdiction, which is what the latter wanted. Meanwhile, Felicity meets a hacktivist codenamed Kojo Sledgehammer (her actual name is Alena) who gives her a file to use against Walker, along with a cache of secret information. Felicity sends the information to Chase under the guise of an anonymous source. Chase manages to get John released on bail.

After that, they traveled to Russia to track down General Walker and stop him from selling a nuke. Prometheus' message to Oliver was beginning to come to light ("You will the lives of everyone around you."). Felicity blackmails a Russian analyst. The threat involved the death of his family if he doesn't cooperate. When the team captured one of Walker's men, Diggle tortured him by using him as a punching bag. John found Walker and wanted to kill him, but in the end, he spares him so the corrupt general can live with the consequences of his actions. Ragman and Overwatch found the nuke, but it was on a countdown that couldn't be hacked to shut down. Rory uses his rags to absorb the blast, rendering them useless. Rory leaves the team.

Next, Eliza Werner escapes along with China White and Cupid to collect the late Tobias Church's protection money to control the city. Oliver continues to struggle out on the field as the Green Arrow due to Prometheus revealing the true killer of Billy Malone. Oliver confronts Lieutenant Pike and reveals the cover-up of Malone's death, explaining that Prometheus manipulated the Green Arrow. When the three ladies found the cash, they got into another fight with Team Arrow. The police arrive and, surprisingly, arrest the girls instead of the Green Arrow. It seemed that Pike listened to Oliver and forgave the Green Arrow.

However, Prometheus ups the ante by revealing to the entire city about mayor Oliver Queen covering up the truth about Malone's death, which could lead to Oliver's impeachment.

* * *

Black Arrow, meanwhile, was following a lead on Slade Wilson. She headed to an abandoned warehouse all by herself, knowing the Oliver would try to stop her from killing Slade. She walked through the shadows with her bow up, ready to shoot at anyone who might jump out of the shadows.

Suddenly, a voice echoes in the shadows, and it's not Slade's.

"Well, well, you made it."

Coming out of the shadows is Black Siren, a.k.a. Laurel Lance of Earth-2.

"Take one more step and you're dead," threatened Black Arrow.

"I don't have to take another step," said Black Siren.

Four more figures come out of the shadows. They were Helena Bertinelli, Lisa Snart, Linda Park, and Caitlin Snow. Black Arrow kept aiming her arrow back and forth between the five girls.

"Hard to pick, huh?" teased Black Siren.

"This was a set-up. That lead was a fake," guessed Black Arrow.

"Smart girl," replied Killer Frost. "Prometheus sends his greetings."

"Why would he send you girls to do his dirty work?" asked Black Arrow.

"Because he's busy. Even the guy under the mask needs to take a break from all the chaos," said Killer Frost.

"If you're gonna kill me, then don't waste time talking," said Black Arrow.

"Oh we're not gonna kill you," said Black Siren.

"Now, come quietly and we'll only knock you out," said Killer Frost.

"Not a chance," said Black Arrow.

"Girls, you may want to cover your ears," said Black Siren.

"You know that won't work, right?" said Doctor Light.

"I know," said Black Siren.

Black Siren unleashes her sonic scream, knocking back Black Arrow and slamming her to a wall, knocking her out. Earth-2 Laurel's fellow comrades had to recover from bleeding eardrums again.

"Did we have to surround her? You could've taken her out on your own," said Golden Glider to Black Siren.

"Hey, I couldn't risk it," said Black Siren.

Police sirens are heard, heading their way.

"And that's why," said Black Siren.

"We gotta give Prometheus the package now," said Killer Frost.

"But first, I wanna see who she is under that mask," said Black Siren.

"Make it quick. The cops'll be here in 30 seconds," said Golden Glider, looking out the window.

Black Siren looks down at Black Arrow and takes off the mask and hood. She, along with Caitlin and Helena, was shocked at what she found. The Black Arrow was none other than Laurel Lance, the real Laurel Lance.

* * *

The next morning, at the Arrow Cave, Team Arrow was crafting a plan on how to save Oliver from being impeached.

Thea started. "Okay, the political front, the plan should be either to deny, deflect, obfuscate..."

"That's just gonna confuse people," said Curtis.

"That's the point," said Thea.

"What if we tell them the truth?" suggested Oliver.

Everyone looks at the mayor.

"A version of the truth," clarified Oliver. "'The Green Arrow is a good guy and I gave him the benefit of the doubt.'"

"Like it worked on Pike?" questioned Roy, thinking it's a bad idea.

Oliver sighs. He takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Who're you calling?" asked Felicity.

"Black Arrow," answered Oliver.

"We're trying to help you not get impeached and you're thinking about going on a date?" questioned Thea.

"Another thing about the woman under the hood is that she's good with politics," said Oliver. "Maybe she can help."

Oliver waits for Laurel to pick up, but she didn't.

"Nothing," said Oliver.

Suddenly, the computers receive a video message. Felicity plays it.

On the screen, everyone can see Black Arrow sitting on a chair, tied up with a piece of cloth keeping her mouth shut. Prometheus appears behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Queen," said Prometheus. "I'm sorry to heard about the impeachment."

"I doubt you feel sorry at all, you son of a gun," said Diggle angrily.

"But I thought it's time for you to come clean about the identity of the Black Arrow," continued Prometheus.

Oliver's muscles tensed with anger. "You lay one finger one her..."

"Please, Mr. Queen, let me finish," interrupted Prometheus.

Prometheus removes the hood and reveals the face of Black Arrow. Everyone (who is not Oliver) who knew her was shocked.

"And in case you think this is a trick..." said Prometheus, giving a signal.

Black Siren shows up on screen. Everyone (who is not Oliver) was more shocked than before.

"Hi, Ollie. It's been a while," greeted Black Siren.

Black Siren looks at her doppleganger in the eye before smacking her across the face, which angers Oliver more.

Black Siren leaves the scene to allow Prometheus to continue.

"See you soon," said Prometheus before ending the call.

Oliver turns to Felicity.

"Tell me you can find the source of the call." His tone tells Felicity that he's the opposite of happy right now.

"Sorry, no luck," said Felicity.

Oliver sighs angrily.

"Laurel is the Black Arrow?!" asked Thea loudly. "The real Laurel? Our Laurel?"

"Yes," answered Oliver.

"And you didn't tell us, why?" asked Thea.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Thea. It was hers. She didn't want to reveal herself until she's ready to come home," said Oliver.

"Uh, isn't she technically home?" questioned Rene.

"Actually, what I think what he meant by 'home' is coming back to the family," said Curtis.

"I don't get it. How is she alive?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"Talia. She has a Lazarus Pit," answered Oliver.

"That would explain the need to kill," said Thea.

"No, Thea, that was Talia," said Oliver. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have more than my impeachment to worry about. Felicity, Curtis, find Laurel. Diggle, stay here just in case there's a crime that needs stopping. Thea, Roy, we need to head to City Hall."

"Uh, but I'm dead," reminded Roy.

"Actually, not anymore," said Oliver. "I had Lyla and A.R.G.U.S. construct a cover story regarding your death in prison. Roy Harper is alive once again."

"But people think I'm the Arrow," said Roy. "Won't Prometheus use me to reveal that you're both the Arrow and the Green Arrow?"

"He won't," said Oliver.

"In that case, I'm gonna have to call Jade," said Roy, taking out his phone.

"Tell her I said hi," said Thea.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Central City, Iris was standing on the roof of a building, looking down at the city with a pair of binoculars.

 _"Iris, what do we got?" asked Wally, speaking through the comm-link._

"Two vans. Eight low-lives," answered Iris.

 _"Want me to engage?" asked Wally._

"Not yet," said Iris.

 _"What exactly are you waiting for?" asked Wally._

Iris looks into her new iPad, which was upgraded with S.T.A.R. Labs tech, which enabled her to access S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to view the map of all of Central City.

"Five seconds," said Iris. "Three... two... one... go!"

All of a sudden, all the thugs underneath are unconscious. Fifteen seconds later, the CCPD shows up.

"Good job, Wally," said Iris.

The two suddenly get calls on their comm-links. It was Cisco.

 _"Guys, I know you're busy with your brother-sister crime-fighting thing, but Barry and Jesse are gonna need some help. Burning building. 8th Avenue," said Cisco._

Kid Flash runs up the building to get Iris and then runs straight for 8th Avenue.

...

Kid Flash drops Iris off among the crowd before entering the burning building. Inside, Flash and Jesse Quick are extinguishing the fires by creating a wind funnels using their rapidly rotating arms. Kid Flash did the same.

"Help!"

Kid Flash looked at the next room and saw Detective Patterson trapped under flaming rubble.

"Guys, we have a police detective here," called Kid Flash.

Flash and Jesse Quick rescue a couple more citizens before turning their attention to Patterson.

"Open the door. I'll get him," said Jesse Quick.

"No," said Flash. "The structure above the door is on fire. We open it, we risk causing more fire.

"What do we do?" asked Kid Flash.

"Open the door and I'll put out the fires," said Flash. "But we have to time this perfectly."

Kid Flash puts his hand on the door knob.

"Okay, one... two... three..." Barry counted. "Now!"

Kid Flash opens the door very fast. Flash immediately started creating wind funnels to put out the fires inside.

Flash and Jesse Quick help lift the rubble off of Patterson. Kid Flash, meanwhile, saw something in the room. The fire on the floor was forming a shape.

"Thank you, Flash," said Patterson.

"Hey, these guys helped," said Flash, gesturing to his two fellow speedsters.

"I gotta ask. Why the sidekicks? You work fine on your own," questioned Patterson.

"Everyone needs help. Everyone," said Flash.

"And don't call us sidekicks," said Jesse Quick.

The three speedsters leave the scene. Kid Flash scooped up Iris West from the crowd without anyone noticing.

...

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs...

"A star? Are you serious?" Cisco asked Wally.

"I know what I saw," said Wally. "Something tells someone committed arson just to send us a message, and I think I know what it means."

"Star City," said Iris. "It's Caitlin."

"She's just probably just trying to get us out of the city so she can do some damage here without us to stop her," guessed Jesse.

"I don't know. Her plans are more elaborate than that," said Barry.

"Cisco, bring us Star City's latest headlines," said Joe.

"On it," said Cisco.

On the monitors, the team heard about Oliver Queen's impeachment.

"Looks like he's got his hands full," commented Cisco.

"Okay, so Caitlin wants to create some trouble in Star City," recapped HR. "Is there any harm with letting just one of us go there just to check things out?"

"No," said Barry. "No one is leaving for Star City, not if that's what Caitlin wants. We have to wait until Oliver gives us a call."

"Shouldn't we at least warn him?" asked Cisco.

"He already knows Caitlin and Prometheus are working together," said Barry. "Besides, like you said, he's got his hands full."

* * *

Back in Star City...

In an abandoned warehouse, Slade Wilson and Jonathan Crane are still discussing on re-creating the Mirakuru.

"I'm telling you, Slade, everything we've stolen, it's not enough," said Crane.

"I know the formula. I know we have everything we need," said Slade.

"It's not about the right ingredients. It's about how to use them," said Crane.

"He's right, you know."

The two men turned their heads and saw someone sitting on a ledge on the ceiling. It was Killer Frost.

"What do you want?" asked Slade. "I thought we agreed never to interfere with each other's plans."

"True, until I heard about your latest dilemma," said Killer Frost, jumping down to the floor. "It just so happens that I'm a former bio-engineer. I can help you with the Mirakuru."

"And even I accept your help, what do you propose?" asked Slade.

"You got the right ingredients, but since they're not consistent with the chemical bond that is needed to make the Mirakuru, you're gonna need something extra," said Caitlin.

"What is that?" asked Slade.

"Cooling," answered Killer Frost.

"She's right," said Crane. "If we can lower the temperature of the serum during processing, it might just help us form a bond that will keep the Mirakuru stable."

Slade smirked.

"Although, I have a question, Mr. Wilson. Why the Mirakuru? Planning on building another army?" asked Killer Frost.

"No," answered Slade. "The Mirakuru is for myself. I have other plans."

"Well, you better speed up those plans because Oliver Queen is still stuck in Prometheus' chess board," said Killer Frost.

"Don't worry. I was trained by ASIS. I can handle Prometheus without the Mirakuru," said Slade.

"Well, good luck, gentleman," said Killer Frost.

She turns around and leaves. Her lips curve into a sinister smirk as she left.

* * *

Team Arrow is now fighting a war on two fronts once again. They have to handle Oliver's impeachment and find Laurel. Felicity secretly went to Helix to ask for their help, but they refused unless she does them a favor. They needed her to hack a homeland security drone.

At the impeachment hearing, things look bleak for Oliver. First, the woman who filed a fake autopsy report about Malone confessed that Adrian Chase ordered her to cover-up the truth because the mayor approved it. Pike was beginning to once again doubt the Green Arrow's good intentions due to Oliver's secrets.

After the hearing, Oliver, Thea, and Roy had to go through a sea of cameras and reporters to get to their limo.

"Okay, that was the fourth scariest moment of my life," said Roy.

"A presumed-dead vigilante showing himself to the public is the fourth scariest moment of your life?" questioned Thea.

"Trust me. There are scarier things than this," said Roy.

"Okay, I have a very political idea," said Thea.

"What's that?" asked Oliver.

Thea answers. "Like Adrian said, the council needs someone's meat thrown to the wolves, and I think it should be Malone's."

"Thea," scolded Oliver.

"Half the SCPD is corrupt so it's not hard to believe," said Thea. "And he's no longer with us so he wouldn't really mind. That way, the cover-up is no longer about the Green Arrow. It becomes about protecting Malone's reputation for the sake of his family."

"You're gonna destroy his reputation. No," said Oliver.

Thea tried to argue. "Look, Ollie..."

"It's not even a question," interrupted Oliver, dismissing his sister's suggestion.

"I don't know about you, but something about that councilman creeps me out," said Roy.

"Roy," scolded Oliver.

"We've spent these past few years hiding in masks. I think I can tell when a guy is wearing one," said Roy.

"Are you saying that Councilman Collins is deliberately trying to have me impeached?" asked Oliver.

"Maybe," said Roy. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

The limo heads into a tunnel. Inside the tunnel is Vigilante, holding up an assault rifle. The second he saw the limo coming, he started firing. The driver tried driving faster, but the bullets kept on coming. The engines of the limo explode, flipping the limo in the air and causing it to crash.

"My target is the mayor and his corruption! He surrenders, I let the rest of you live," said Vigilante.

Oliver, Thea, and Roy get out through the door that is not facing Vigilante.

"Roy, get the driver," said Oliver.

While Roy checks on the driver, Thea comes out from behind the limo and engages Vigilante. She unleashes a series of high kicks. Vigilante blocks almost all of them, but gets a hard one to the face. His head collides with a car window, causing a piece of his visor to fall off. Thea puts the arm around Vigilante and tried to choke him to unconsciousness, but Vigilante flips her and throws her down. Roy comes out and unleashes some big hits, but Vigilante manages to kick him. Just as Roy was about to get up, Vigilante throws a projectile, tangling Roy's arms and legs in ropes.

Oliver decides to finally come out.

"You want me! Come on!" dared Oliver.

Vigilante takes out his gun and fires, but Oliver dodges every bullet and hides behind the limo again. Before the fight can go on, police cars show up.

"Lucky you. You get one more day," said Vigilante before leaving the scene.

...

Policemen and paramedics arrive at the scene. A paramedic was treating Oliver's head wound, but he refused. After telling the paramedic to leave, Roy approaches Oliver.

"The driver took a hit on the shoulder and a bump on the head, but he's fine," said Roy. "And before you ask, he didn't see you go all Bruce Lee on that guy."

"Where's Thea?" asked Oliver.

"Looking for something on the ground, something that can give us a lead on Vigilante," said Roy.

"Isn't that the police's job?" questioned Oliver.

"Well, we don't have exactly have an officer with us, especially since Quentin is still in rehab," said Roy.

Oliver started to feel the effects of his head wound catch up.

"You know there's a concussion protocol, right?" said Adrian, approaching the mayor.

"Yup, so I've heard," said Oliver sarcastically.

"This was Vigilante?" asked Adrian.

"Yeah, apparently, because of the impeachment hearing, I am now a criminal," said Oliver.

Adrian looks at the young man next to him. "Mr. Harper."

"Hey," greeted Roy.

"Got to say. Everyone in Star City's surprised to see you," said Adrian. "Especially since they know that you're the one who put an arrow in the mayor two years ago."

"Adrian," scolded Oliver.

"That's okay. I deserve it," said Roy, pretending that he was responsible even though he's not.

"You sure you aren't the man behind the hood again?" questioned Adrian.

"I've seen the Green Arrow. He sports facial hair, and as you can see, I'm not," said Roy.

Roy leaves to check on Thea, leaving Adrian with Oliver.

"Hey, make sure to keep this matter out of the court," said Adrian. "Trust me, you don't want them snapping shots of you in an ambulance."

"Look, you don't know this, but I'm tougher than I look," said Oliver. "I'm gonna head back to the office."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," replied Adrian. "Hey, look, while under the threat of impeachment, you can't exactly amend by law, so that concussion protocol, yeah, it's a thing."

Thea approaches Oliver and Chase. "That's okay, Ollie. I'm gonna call the office and tell them that we're working overtime. Plus, I'm never getting into a limo with you again."

* * *

Thea stayed at the crime scene to look for something, while Spartan and Wild Dog track down Vigilante. The latter two returned to Arrow Cave after a few hours of interrogating low-lives in the Glades.

"Found anything?" asked Felicity.

"Nadda," replied Rene. "Peeps on the street are more afraid of Vigilante than us."

"What about you?" Diggle asked Felicity.

"Vigilante changes artillery every week. Every lead goes cold," said Felicity. "We could use a break right about now."

An incoming call comes in. It was Thea.

 _"I think I got something," said Thea._

"I totally manifested that," muttered Felicity sarcastically. "What do you got?"

 _"When I slammed Vigilante to a car window, I knocked off a small piece of his visor," said Thea. "It looks like it's lined with some kind of circuitry."_

"That means it's totally manufactured," said Felicity. "Maybe I can link it back to wherever it came from."

"I think I can do better," interrupted Curtis. "My T-Spheres can actually track the tech to the individual user."

"Except they won't be ready until the iPhone 16 is released," said Rene skeptically, doubting Curtis' inventions.

"Have little faith," said Curtis.

 _"What's a T-Sphere?" asked Thea._

"Curtis' balls," answered Rene bluntly.

Felicity and Diggle didn't know the correct reaction to Rene, whether he's being serious or if it's a joke.

"They're my personal inventions," said Curtis. "I realize that quantum computation can be used..."

 _"Forget I asked," said Thea. "I'll bring you guys the visor, okay?"_

"Copy that. We'll be here." Felicity hangs up and looks at Curtis. "Curtis, this is on you now."

...

At the scene of the crime, Adrian approaches Thea.

"Personal call?" asked Adrian.

"Yeah, it's an emergency, involving a friend," said Thea.

"Hey, uh, why don't I log that in for you, so you can handle your emergency?" suggested Adrian, noticing the shard in Thea's hand. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of it."

Adrian gently takes the piece away from Thea before leaving.

* * *

Back at the abandoned building where Laurel is being held, Prometheus pays her a visit.

"You son of a gun," insulted Laurel. "When I get out of these restraints, I'm gonna kill you."

"You can't. Even if you can get out of those ropes, your need a key to open the cuffs. The chains are made of light steel." said Prometheus. "Let me ask you a question. Why did Talia al Ghul bring you back? I may not know the reason, but she despises Oliver Queen."

"To pay her final debt to Oliver," answered Laurel. "That way, she owes him nothing."

"How does it feel?" asked Prometheus. "The Black Canary is no murderer. But the Black Arrow kills without hesitation."

"I'm not the same Laurel Lance he knew," said Laurel.

"You haven't answered my question. How does it feel to take a life?" asked Prometheus.

Laurel hesitated to answer.

"Be that way if you wish. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to," said Prometheus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vigilante was out on his usual nightly patrols to hunt down criminals. He was currently on top of a building with his assault rifle ready to fire. He felt someone watching him. He turns around and catches a throwing star before it hits his face. It came from Prometheus.

"Oliver Queen is mine," said Prometheus.

"Not if I kill him first," said Vigilante.

Vigilante started firing. Prometheus dodges the bullets and hid in the shadows. Vigilante searched for him.

"You have good marksmanship. I can appreciate that."

Vigilante turns around at the sound of the voice. It belonged to Slade Wilson, dressed in Deathstroke suit.

"Heard you were back in town," said Vigilante.

Prometheus sneaks up behind Vigilante, but the latter reacted quickly. The archer and the hitman traded punches and kicks. They were evenly matched. Prometheus grabs Vigilante's arm, but Vigilante flips Prometheus to the ground.

"Oliver Queen is my kill!" yelled Deathstroke. "And you two are not getting in my way!"

"Well, this should be fun," said Vigilante, ready. "What's say we settle this like men? No guns. No swords. No throwing stars."

"I like it," said Deathstroke.

"Nothing wrong with testing your mettle," said Prometheus.

And so, a three-way battle begins. Deathstroke, Prometheus, and Vigilante fought using their fists and pure skills. Deathstroke fought with tenacity and brute strength, Prometheus relied on his quickness and skill, and Vigilante used all his ferocity on his punches and kicks. Deathstroke kicks Vigilante down and then unleashes a combo attack on Prometheus, kicking him to a wall.

"Isn't it funny how the District Attorneys in this city all wear masks," commented Deathstroke.

"And isn't it funny that everyone from Oliver Queen's past comes back to haunt him," replied Prometheus.

Vigilante get back up and rushes towards Deathstroke. Deathstroke spins and then kicks Vigilante towards Prometheus, who punches Vigilante before they collided. Vigilante fought Deathstroke and Prometheus simultaneously. Vigilante knocks down Deathstroke with a roundhouse kick and then follows it by blocking Prometheus' punch.

Prometheus and Vigilante exchanged blows, until Prometheus overpowers Vigilante with swift strike. He puts his hand around Vigilante's neck and pushes him off the roof. He looks down, but Vigilante wasn't on the ground lying dead. He got away.

"Didn't hear the crash," said Deathstroke. "For a common street thug, he's got skill and persistence."

"Agreed," said Prometheus.

"Let's finish this," said Deathstroke, taking out his sword.

"Before we do, there is something you may wish to know," said Prometheus. "A meta-human named Killer Frost came to you this morning, am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" asked Deathstroke.

"Because she told me," said Prometheus. "She mocked your stupidity. Don't you see it? We're both just pawns in her game."

"If I'm just a pawn on her chessboard, then why would she help me with the Mirakuru?" asked Deathstroke.

"Her intentions are mysterious, indeed," said Prometheus. "But this fight between us will resolve nothing."

Deathstroke puts his sword back in his scabbard.

"Very well," said Deathstroke. "You live today, but once I'm done with Dr. Snow, I'm coming for you."

"And I look forward to it," said Prometheus.

As soon as Deathstroke left, Prometheus takes off his mask and makes a phone call.

"I'd like to report a sighting of Vigilante," he said. "This is District Attorney Adrian Chase."

* * *

The following day, Oliver plans to gives a speech to the public. Thea was planning on blackmailing Councilman Collins since he's in charge of the impeachment vote. Oliver decides against this and lectures Thea. Chase has been offering to take the fall for the cover-up, but Oliver decided against it as well. Felicity finishes the hacking for Helix and they help her look for Laurel. Thea manages to steal back the piece of Vigilante's visor from Chase and let Curtis use his T-Spheres to locate Vigilante. To everyone's surprise, they work.

At the night of Oliver's speech, he disavows the Green Arrow as a "cop killer" and confesses that the reason he covered this up is because he didn't want the people to lose hope. Across the building from City Hall, Vigilante prepared to shoot Oliver, but Spartan, Arsenal, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific intervened. Curtis proves the effectiveness of his T-Spheres by humiliating Vigilante twice, blowing him up non-lethally, twice. Vigilante escapes, but Oliver was still alive.

Afterwards, Felicity tells everyone where Laurel is being held.

* * *

Later that same evening, Green Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, Spartan, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific arrive at an abandoned building outside Star City.

"This is where Prometheus is holding Laurel Lance?" asked Wild Dog.

 _"At least he was when he shot that video," replied Overwatch. "I'm reading a few dozen heat signatures inside."_

"Prometheus brought back-up?" wondered Arsenal.

"He's always using decoys," replied Speedy.

"Prometheus works alone," said Green Arrow.

 _"Problem is Laurel could be any one of those heat signatures," said Overwatch._

"We split up. Canvas floor by floor," suggested Spartan.

"Agreed," approved Green Arrow.

Oliver and his comrades heat inside.

...

Team Arrow splits into two teams. Speedy and Mr. Terrific go along with Green Arrow, while Spartan and Wild Dog back up Arsenal.

Arsenal, Spartan and Wild Dog stop at a door. Arsenal kicks the door open.

"Next time, I get to kick the door," said Wild Dog.

"Whatever floats your root beer, Wild-y," replied Arsenal sarcastically.

The three check the closet inside the room. There was an explosive. It goes off.

...

"What was that?" asked Green Arrow, having heard the explosion.

 _"Some kind of explosion," answered Overwatch. "Roy, Rene, Dig, you copy?"_

...

"We copy," said Wild Dog.

"Guys, we're trapped," said Arsenal.

The explosion caused the rubble to block the door.

...

Green Arrow looks at Speedy and Mr. Terrific. "You two, find Roy, Diggle, and Rene and get them out of here before this whole place comes down. I'm gonna find Laurel."

"Assuming that she's here," said Mr. Terrific.

Green Arrow glares at Mr. Terrific. Speedy hit the latter in the arm.

"Now, that was just mean," said Mr. Terrific.

Speedy and Mr. Terrific head off to find the others.

...

Green Arrow kept on walking through the halls. The elevator doors open. He looks inside. Laurel was still tied to a chair.

"Hey," greeted Laurel casually.

"Hey," greeted Oliver.

"Wondering why I'm haven't escapes?" questioned Laurel.

"With Talia's training, I'm pretty sure you get out of those ropes,"

Oliver unties Laurel. He saw her cuffs.

"Steel chains," he realized. "Would be nice to have Supergirl here."

"But you have a metal arm," reminded Laurel.

Oliver uses his cybernetic arm to rip the chains off, freeing Laurel.

"Go find the others," said Oliver.

"What about you?" asked Laurel.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," said Oliver.

"Not without me, you're not," said Laurel.

"But you don't have your arrows," said Oliver.

"No, but I have something else special," said Laurel, putting her mask and hood back on.

...

Meanwhile, Curtis uses his T-spheres to free Arsenal, Spartan, and Wild Dog.

...

Green Arrow and Black Arrow reach the last door on the top floor. It was locked.

"Stand back," said Black Arrow.

Green Arrow did as she said. Black Arrow opens her mouth and, to Oliver's surprise, unleashes a sonic scream that rips the door off its hinges.

"How?" asked Green Arrow.

"Amnesia wasn't the only side effect of Talia's Lazarus Pit," explained Black Arrow.

"And you never used it before because it would attract suspicion," guessed Green Arrow.

The two head inside, but Prometheus wasn't inside. Instead, it was Killer Frost, digging blood out of her ear due to Laurel's cry.

"Hello, Laurel," said Killer Frost.

"Caitlin," muttered Black Arrow angrily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Prometheus isn't here," said Killer Frost.

"Where is he?" demanded Green Arrow.

"It doesn't matter where he is," said Killer Frost.

"Why, Caitlin? Why would you side with him?" asked Black Arrow.

"I'm not," said Killer Frost. "He's just a pawn on my board, and he knows it, but he doesn't know that I know."

"And why tell us this when you know we can rat you out?" questioned Green Arrow.

"Because I don't care if he knows or not," said Killer Frost.

"What game are you playing, Caitlin?" asked Black Arrow.

"That's a need-to-know," said Killer Frost. "I'm impressed you've come this far, so as a reward, I will provide you with some helpful information. Prometheus' identity."

"You know?" asked Green Arrow.

Killer Frost nods.

"He calls himself Adrian Chase," said Killer Frost.

The look on Green Arrow's face tells him that he's shocked.

"Shocking, isn't it?" said Killer Frost. "The man who helped free your best friend from custody is the same man who kills people with throwing stars."

"You do realize that the bombs all over this place will blow us all to hell?" pointed out Black Arrow.

"That's why I have this," said Killer Frost, holding up a switch.

She pushes the button and deactivates all the bombs in the building.

Green Arrow aims an arrow at Killer Frost and says, "You're coming with us."

"Go ahead. Fire that arrow," dared Killer Frost. "Or better yet, don't. I'm sure Barry will be upset that a friend of his killed another friend of his."

While Green Arrow struggles with the decision on whether to fire or not, Killer Frost immediately covers the room with freezing smoke, blinding both archers, allowing her to escape.

 **That's it for now. This is like a combination of Arrow episodes 5x15 and 5x16. If you've been following Arrow, I'd like to point out that I'm moving the plot of Arrow 5x17 to another chapter. I hope this was a nice new spin. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	52. Love Filling the Air

**I'm going all WestAllen and Lauriver in this chapter. A little romance is always welcome, isn't it?**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000, changingdestiny40, Jason Hunter, and three Guests for the recent reviews.**

 **"... there are much worse games to play." - Jennifer Lawrence, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 2**

Team Arrow return to the Arrow Cave. Thea, Roy, Diggle, and Felicity were still trying to process Laurel's return in their head.

"So, uh, how can we be sure that she's the real Laurel?" asked Felicity.

"Go ahead. Ask me anything," dared Laurel.

Thea started. "When was the first time you called me, 'Speedy'?"

"Your 12th Birthday Party," answered Laurel.

Thea smiled and gave Laurel a hug.

"It is you," said Thea happily.

"Nice to be back," said Laurel.

Next, it was Roy's turn. "What did I leave behind when I stole Thea's purse?"

"Your wallet chain," answered Laurel.

Roy smiled.

Diggle takes his turn. "Your first injury out there on the field?"

"A knife to the left shoulder," answered Laurel.

"Welcome back, Laurel," replied Diggle with a smile.

Felicity speaks up. "So, uh, hate to break up the happy moment, but what exactly happened back there?"

"Prometheus wasn't there," said Oliver. "Caitlin was."

"She is? Then why do you and Laurel look like you're A-OK?" asked Felicity.

"She wasn't there to fight. She was there to give us vital information on Prometheus," said Laurel.

"But she's working with him," said Felicity.

"No, Prometheus is just another pawn in her game," said Oliver.

"What did she tell you?" asked Curtis.

"Prometheus' identity," answered Oliver. "Adrian Chase."

Once again, Team Arrow is in a current state of shock and surprise.

"That son of a gun," cursed Rene.

"Yup, that pretty much covers it," commented Felicity.

"Infiltrating the government like that, putting highest level next to Oliver, we underestimated this guy," added Diggle.

"I underestimated him," said Oliver, a part of him still couldn't accept this fact. "I trusted him."

"We should go to Pike. Tell him Adrian is the Throwing Star Killer," said Thea.

"Won't do us any good without evidence," said Roy.

"We'll handle Chase in the morning. Right now, we all need to rest," said Oliver.

"Between the impeachment, Vigilante, and Laurel, it's been a hell of the last two days," said Thea.

* * *

The next morning, back in Central City, in the West household, Barry was sitting on the couch, feeling depressed. He wasn't gonna be alone for long. Someone was knocking a the door. He answers the door and sees Iris.

"Hi," greeted Iris.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"You were supposed to meet me at Jitters half an hour ago," said Iris.

Barry slaps his forehead. "Oh my god. I forgot."

"Any particular reason why?" asked Iris.

"It's gonna sound like a lame excuse," said Barry.

"Barry, just tell me," said Iris.

"I... I didn't sleep well last night," said Barry.

"Nightmares?" guessed Iris.

Barry nods. "Yeah."

"Is it about Patty? Harry?" asked Iris.

"I know what you're gonna say. I shouldn't blame myself. But Iris, they're gone and I can't just forget about that," said Barry.

Iris sighs. "Let's sit down."

Barry and Iris sit down on the couch.

"Now, I'm not mad. I understand," said Iris. "To see them die right in front of you... it must be difficult."

"Every night, I wake up screaming every time I see it happen all over again in my head," said Barry sadly.

"Barry, I know you miss them, but you can't let what happened to them haunt you for the rest of your life. It's what Caitlin wants," said Iris. "She's trying to break you, make you feel hopeless. She knows that a guilt-ridden Flash can't save the city."

Barry stayed silent. He continues to hang his head in sadness.

"Barry, remember what you said when I told you that I'm a useless member on Team Flash?" started Iris.

"I told you that that's not true," said Barry.

"You said that you need me," reminded Iris. "Right now, you need me to remind you that you're not alone."

"I know I'm not," said Barry.

"No, you don't," said Iris. "Barry, you think that you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone. That's not true. Wally. Jesse. Cisco. HR. My dad. We're all bearing the weight on our shoulders as well. I know you feel responsible for Patty and Harry, but you should think about what they would want you to do. They would want you to keep fighting."

"That seems to be all I've been doing these past three years," said Barry.

"That's exactly what you do when you fight crime," stated Iris.

"But this isn't just any criminal. It's Caitlin," reminded Barry.

"Barry, we all want her back, but after everything that's happened, I think we can all agree that we can't play nice with her anymore," said Iris. "After all, she stopped playing nice with us."

"She's just playing with us. Period," added Barry.

"Speaking of playing, you wanna hit the bowling alley later?" asked Iris.

"That would be nice," said Barry, smiling.

"There it is. There's that smile," said Iris.

"You always know how to make me smile," said Barry.

Iris leans in and gives Barry a kiss. Barry kisses her back. Joe was walking down the stairs only to see his daughter and adopted son have a "session" on the couch. He decided not to say a word and walks quietly to the kitchen.

* * *

Back in Star City, Oliver returns to the Arrow Cave to see Laurel staring at the Black Canary display.

"You know I walked in here one day to see you at this exact same position," mentioned Oliver.

"Only you figured out it was Black Siren," finished Laurel. "I can't believe you haven't found someone to put on the mask."

"I know. I made you a promise, but I haven't delivered," said Oliver. "It's just... with everything that's going on with Prometheus, my mind was somewhere else."

"And...?" Laurel was expecting more.

"I guess I just couldn't bring myself to pick someone to replace you," said Oliver.

"I wasn't asking you to replace me. I was asking you to pick someone to take the mantle," said Laurel.

"But now you're home," said Oliver. "Maybe I won't have to pick someone else."

"Oliver, I would love to, but you told the entire city who I am," said Laurel.

"I thought you were dead and I didn't want Evelyn's action to tarnish your memory," said Oliver. "But by telling everyone, they know that you're a hero."

"But the Green Arrow is public enemy number one, again. I'm not sure working alongside you is going to help the Black Canary's status," said Laurel.

"It was the only option I had," said Oliver.

"And that was brave of you," said Laurel. "But we're gonna fight to restore your status as Star City's guardian. Taking down Chase is the first step."

"What about you? After we're done with Chase, are you gonna think about taking back the mantle of the Black Canary?" asked Oliver.

Laurel didn't speak for a few seconds. Oliver can guess that she needs more time to think about it.

"Laurel, remember what you told me before the promise?" asked Oliver.

"I do. I wished you and Felicity would get back together," said Laurel. "Though it seemed like your chances are out the window. She found Billy. You found Susan. But it didn't work out for both of you."

"And you were wrong," said Oliver.

Laurel looks at Oliver.

"Felicity is not the love of my life. It's you. It's always been you. No matter who I'm with, you'll always be the one, Laurel," said Oliver.

Laurel smiled.

"Are you trying to take me back, Mr. Queen?" asked Laurel flirtatiously.

"Laurel, the minute I realized you were alive, the first thing that popped in my head was to start over," said Oliver. "I know it may be too soon, but I don't know if I want to wait anymore. I don't want to waste this oppor..."

Laurel cuts off Oliver by crashing her lips into his. Oliver wasted no time kissing back. What started as a gentle kiss turned into a make-out session. Felicity comes in from the elevator, only to walk in on Oliver and Laurel's little "session". They were too caught up in the moment to hear come in. Felicity takes out her phone and takes a picture.

 **A romantic chapter never hurt anyone, right? Don't worry. The action will be coming soon. I just hope this was touching enough.**

 **Leave a review.**


	53. Caitlin's Three Ghosts

**This chapter is mostly about Killer Frost, but don't expect killing and violence. This chapter will explore her humanity. This may be a fictional story, but I'm not afraid to get realistic.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to PJMurray1991, changingdestiny40, XWF1000, and Guest for the recent reviews.**

 **"If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart." - Liam Neeson, Batman Begins**

 _Eighteen years ago_

 _Ten-year-old Caitlin Snow was in the backyard doing an experiment. She made a makeshift volcano and was preparing to put some substances inside. First, she applied baking soda. Next, she added the vinegar. The volcano "erupts". Caitlin cheers._

 _"Well, well, look who's making a mess in the backyard again."_

 _Caitlin turns around and sees her father._

 _"Don't worry. I'm not mad," said Mr. Snow. "This for the science fair?"_

 _"Yes," said Caitlin._

 _"My baby girl. Quite the science enthusiast you are," said Mr. Snow, sitting down next to his daughter._

 _"I love science," said Caitlin. "It's very fascinating."_

 _"Then you're well on your way to becoming a doctor just like you said you wanted," said Mr. Snow. "Science is key to becoming a doctor. Maybe you should consider engaging in bio-chemistry at college."_

 _"Dad, is it hard to be a doctor?" asked Caitlin.  
_

 _"Of course, it's hard, sweetheart," said Mr. Snow. "But no matter how difficult the challenge is, you have to try your best, adapt even. Just remember. Being a doctor means saving people's lives."_

 _"That's what I wanna do," said Caitlin with a smile. "I wanna be a good doctor just like you and mom."_

 _A bee shows up all of a sudden and hovers in front of Caitlin's face. Mr. Snow tried smacking it away, but Caitlin grabbed his arm and stopped him._

 _"Dad, no! Don't hurt it," she pleaded._

 _The bee flew away._

 _"You wouldn't hurt a fly. You wouldn't even hurt a bee. Those creatures sting, you know that?" said Mr. Snow._

 _"They only hurt you if you hurt them," said Caitlin._

 _"That's what your mother and I love about you, darling. Your lifetime oath to never harm," said Mr. Snow with a smile._

 _"If you hurt others, you're only hurting yourself," said Caitlin._

 _"Look at you. Already speaking like a grown-up," said Mr. Snow._

 _Carla walks outside the garden._

 _"Honey, Caitlin, it's time for lunch," she said._

 _"We'll be there in a sec, hon," said Mr. Snow._

 _"I see our daughter is experimenting again," said Carla, noticing the volcano._

 _"I'll clean it up. I always do," said Caitlin._

 _"Caitlin Snow, you're gonna do great things for this world. I know it," said Mr. Snow._

* * *

 _Present Day_

Caitlin was at her old apartment. Surprisingly, not much has been touched since the public became aware of Killer Frost's secret identity. She picks up the picture beside her bed. It was a picture of her, her father, and her mother. She placed her other hand over her father. It was clear that she missed him dearly, in spite of what she has become.

"I know you'd be very disappointed in me," she said. "But I miss you. You and mom."

She closes her eyes as a tear comes down from her eye and descends upon her cheek. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that some of her hair has transformed back to its original chestnut brown color.

"I'm beginning to think Savitar was right. Caitlin Snow will remain alive in me no matter what," she muttered to herself.

Caitlin gets a call through her comm-link. She answers.

 _"Frost, it's Siren," said Black Siren. "Trickster's beginning the convoy. The package is on its way to Star City."_

"Be sure he gets his 500 grand and a new stack of firearms," said Killer Frost.

 _"Snart and Park have retrieved the piece of tech you needed from Keystone," said Siren. "Where do you want it?"_

"Just bring it to the bunker," ordered Killer Frost.

 _"So, is it time to begin Operation: Star Dust?" asked Black Siren._

"Not yet," said Killer Frost. "I need more time."

 _"You think Chase is willing to wait?" asked Black Siren._

"As far as he's concerned, I'm playing him, so he doesn't really care when it starts," said Killer Frost. "Just lay low. It will all start soon. I promise you."

 _"I can't wait," said Black Siren before hanging up._

Killer Frost turns off her comm-link and sits down on her old bed. A few seconds later, she lies down. She stares at the ceiling as she contemplates.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Reducing Central City to a crater. Turning Star City into a dystopian wasteland. Is this what I really want?"

She then gets off the bed.

"Don't talk like this, Frost!" she scolded herself. "You're not Caitlin Snow. You've evolved. You're not human anymore."

She looks into the mirror she shattered months ago.

"Your name is Killer Frost," she told herself. "Your an angel of death. A vessel of destruction. You will make the Flash pay."

Caitlin leaves the apartment, walking over a couple bodies she dropped on the way in. One had a shard of ice piercing his chest. One was a frozen, wrinkled husk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Caitlin's secret bunker, Helena Bertinelli, a.k.a. Huntress, was doing something on the computer. She seemed to be hurrying. She was sweating and typing as fast as she could.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Helena lifts her head in shock and fear. The ice-cold voice behind her belonged to Killer Frost.

"I was... just browsing through the plans, trying to understand what's going on," lied Huntress.

"I told you and the others that this stays secret until it's ready," said Killer Frost.

"I know. I'm sorry," apologized Huntress.

"Don't be sorry, Helena. Curiosity is a part of us," said Killer Frost. "Be lucky you didn't name yourself after a cat, or curiosity would certainly kill you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky," joked Huntress.

"You're still dedicated to this cause, are you?" asked Killer Frost.

"Of course, I am," said Huntress. "From what I can tell, you keep your promises."

Huntress turns off the computer and stands up.

"But something's bothering you," noticed Killer Frost. "You still doubt my promise, don't you?"

"I think we both know there is one obstacle to your promise," said Huntress.

"Be patient. Good things come to those who wait," said Killer Frost.

"So, who among the Flash's family are you going after next?" asked Huntress.

"I got one person in mind. Felicity Smoak," answered Killer Frost.

"What about Linda Park? Or Iris West? Or Detective West?" asked Huntress.

"One at a time, Huntress," said Killer Frost. "I'm not gonna waltz out there and kill them just like that. I have to make sure the Flash watches. Watching his loved ones die in front of him will destroy him."

"And he'll be too down in the dumps to stop you," realized Huntress.

"Exactly," said Killer Frost.

"You're really hitting him everywhere it hurts," commented Huntress. "Physically. Psychologically. Central City will fall without him in full form."

"But before I destroy Central City, Star City comes first," said Killer Frost. "I've sent Flash a message. He and his team haven't figured out what it means, but they know it involves Star City. All I need is to get the Flash to leave the city."

"You think you can make him?" asked Huntress.

"Oliver Queen is his mentor, a hero he looks up to. I know he'll come to his aid," said Killer Frost.

"How do you do it?" asked Huntress. "You're always 10 steps ahead of them. You make Prometheus look inferior. Don't tell him I said that."

"I'll keep it between us," promised Killer Frost. "As for your question, it's all the matter of using the mind as your greatest weapon. Plus, I know Barry Allen. I was his friend. My experience working alongside him gives me plenty of tactics to use against him."

"Siren told me you love him," said Huntress.

Killer Frost's nerves tensed. Her hands curled into fists.

"Let me guess? You think my feelings will get in the way of me killing him?" guessed Killer Frost.

"If you've been in love with him for that long..." Huntress paused, scared to continue.

Killer Frost walks towards Huntress and puts her hand on her shoulder. Huntress felt her nerves tense, fear consuming her, but she kept a straight face.

"My feelings are my own problems, Huntress," said Killer Frost. "But after I kill the Flash, the glory days will begin. Central City will be a city of chaos. Not even his two proteges can protect it. And you, you will have what I promised you."

Killer Frost takes her hand off Huntress' shoulder and walks away. Huntress sighs with relief.

* * *

 _Three months ago_

 _After spending the entire night of Christmas Eve drinking at a bar, Killer Frost returns to Alchemy's old warehouse. She still felt chafed that she couldn't waste herself because of her hyper-metabolism._

 _"Times like this, I wish I could still feel drunk," she said._

 _"Pathetic!"_

 _Killer Frost turns around when she heard the voice._

 _"Wallowing in self-pity like some lost animal!"_

 _"Lord Savitar?" Killer Frost recognized the voice. "Show yourself."_

 _Savitar did as she said and showed himself to her._

 _"And I thought you were free of Caitlin Snow," said Savitar, sounding disappointed._

 _"What are you talking about?" asked Killer Frost._

 _"That little fiasco at the bar. You wouldn't be drowning yourself in so much processed liquid unless you feel troubled," said Savitar._

 _"And I assume you know what bothers me?" questioned Killer Frost._

 _"Deep down inside, you wish you were spending the holidays with your loved ones," said Savitar._

 _"You're wrong," said Killer Frost._

 _"No, I'm not," said Savitar. "I'm beginning to doubt your true form will dominate you."_

 _"Caitlin Snow is buried deep in me, so deep that she would never rise," assured Killer Frost._

 _"That is a lie you tell yourself," said Savitar. "Deep down, you know you miss them."_

 _Killer Frost was about to protest, but didn't know what to say._

 _"As I thought," said Savitar. "Remember which side you're on, Caitlin Snow. Remember who you are destined to be. Embrace the killer within you. That way, you can bury your old self even deeper. But no matter how hard you try or how much you deny it, Caitlin Snow will remain alive in you."_

 _Savitar leaves, leaving Killer Frost to think._

* * *

Later, Killer Frost heads back to Star City.

She stands on the roof of an abandoned warehouse and looks at the city.

"Lovely view, isn't it?"

Killer Frost didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. It was Slade Wilson, dressed in his Deathstroke suit.

"You think you can play me and get away with it?!" yelled Deathstroke.

"Prometheus told you," guessed Killer Frost.

"Before I stick my sword into your eye, tell me, why help me?" asked Deathstroke.

"My reasons are my own," said Killer Frost, refusing to spill the beans. "Why don't you go home and get back to that serum of yours?"

"But you'd want that," retorted Deathstroke. "You need me to finish the Mirakuru because you want it."

"Well, well, looks like you've figured it out," said Killer Frost, smirking.

"No more talk. Time to finish this," growled Deathstroke.

Killer Frost turns around and fires two icicles. Deathstroke blocks them with his sword. He runs towards Killer Frost and tries to hit her with his sword, but she dodges every swing he unleashes. She then kicks him in the stomach before spin-kicking him to the ground.

"Very well. No swords," said Deathstroke, putting down his sword.

Killer Frost and Deathstroke get into a fist fight. Deathstroke fought with so much ferocity that Killer Frost was beginning to feel outmatched. She gets hit in the face five times before getting kicked off the roof. Killer Frost lands on the ground hard, but she was still alive. However, she was in too much pain to stand up at this moment.

Deathstroke jumps down to the ground and walks towards Killer Frost.

"What are you waiting for, Slade? Finish it," dared Killer Frost.

"Can't do it if that's what you want," said Deathstroke. "That's why I have this."

Deathstroke injects a syringe in her arm.

"An improved version of Crane's toxin. Enjoy," mocked Deathstroke.

Deathstroke leaves Killer Frost to suffer the effects of the fear toxin. She lied on the ground, shaking like she was having a seizure.

* * *

When she finally had the strength to stand, Killer Frost entered the warehouse and sits down on a chair as she tried to shake off the toxin's effects.

"Don't fight it."

Killer Frost's head lifts up, surprised to hear a familiar voice in the shadows.

"You know you need a cure for that."

Killer Frost turns around and saw what appears to be her mother.

"You're dead," said Caitlin.

"And who's fault was that?" questioned Carla.

"You're not real. You're in my head. It's the toxin," muttered Caitlin, closing her eyes and clutching her aching head.

"Caitlin, sweetie," started Carla, walking towards her daughter. "It's not too late to turn back."

"Shut up!" yelled Caitlin. "I wouldn't listen to you when you were alive. What makes you think I'll listen to you now that you're dead?"

Caitlin covers the warehouse in freezing smoke so she doesn't have to look at her mother. However, another figure comes out of the shadows.

"Ronnie?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah, it's me," said Ronnie.

Knowing he's just a hallucination, Caitlin looks away.

"Do you know why I'm here?" asked Ronnie.

"Shut up. Just go away," said Caitlin.

"It's the toxin. It causes you to see your worst fear," said Ronnie.

"Yes, Ronnie, I am completely aware of what this stuff does to people," said Caitlin sarcastically.

"The reason you're seeing me is because you're afraid of what the people you lost would think about you if they were here," aid Ronnie.

"And I assume you're disappointed," guessed Caitlin, still sounding sarcastic.

"This is not the woman that I fell in love with and married," said Ronnie. "She may be cold, sometimes temperamental, but she's a good person with a good heart."

"Please, just shut up," growled Caitlin.

"Just look at me," pleaded Ronnie.

"You're not really here," said Caitlin.

"But I'm not leaving," said Ronnie.

Caitlin turns around and looks at Ronnie, or at least, her hallucination. He placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled.

"There it is. There's that smile that was so hard to earn," said Ronnie.

"I miss you," said Caitlin. "So much."

"You know I would never want this," said Ronnie. "Look at yourself. Don't you see what you've become?"

"I know what I've become, Ronnie. I know what I've done," said Caitlin. "You don't have the right to lecture me, especially since you're not really here."

"But this is your mind telling you that you're not lost," said Ronnie. "Caitlin Snow is still in there. You just have to reach her."

"And then what?" questioned Caitlin. "I've killed hundreds of people in my pursuit of vengeance, and you think that my friends are just gonna welcome me back with open arms?"

"Barry would," said Ronnie.

Caitlin didn't respond, a little taken back.

"I know you love him," said Ronnie. "So, why do you want to kill him?"

"I don't want to kill him yet," said Caitlin. "Not until I kill his family and burn his city to ashes."

"And will that make you feel better?" asked Ronnie.

Caitlin started to tear up. Some of her hair was turning from snow white to chestnut brown. She turns around and looks away from Ronnie. After taking her time to calm herself and wipe the tears from her eyes, she turns around to see that Ronnie is gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Black Arrow was returning to her secret place after her evening patrol. She killed three car robbers and put two muggers in the hospital. When she arrived, she saw someone she didn't expect to see. It was Killer Frost.

"Hey, Laurel," greeted Caitlin. "Nice to see Chase didn't damage you too much."

"What are you doing here?" asked Laurel.

"The cure for Crane's toxin. I need it," said Caitlin.

"And you think I will just give it to you?" questioned Laurel.

"It's just a favor for an old friend," said Caitlin, trying to sound cute.

"You're not my friend. Not anymore," said Laurel. "You want that cure, you're gonna have to go through me."

Laurel started kicking. Caitlin started blocking. Caitlin kicks Laurel in the stomach before hitting her in the face with a roundhouse kick. Laurel throws a flechette and hits Caitlin in the leg, casing her to drop. Caitlin pulls out the flechette, shouting in pain as she did, before using her cold powers to heal her wound.

"Wow," said Laurel.

Caitlin get back in the fight and unleashes quick attacks on Laurel. Laurel manages to block and counter all attacks. Laurel blocks Caitlin's incoming punch by blocking it with her arm. Caitlin grabs Laurel's arm and freezes it. Laurel shouts in pain and collapses. Caitlin grabs Laurel's head and slams it into the wall, knocking her out. Fortunately for her, she slammed Laurel's head into the secret keypad in the wall, breaking it. With the keypad destroyed, the door to Laurel's secret room opens.

"Looks like my day is beginning to turn around for the better," said Caitlin. "But first..."

Caitlin creates an icicle and prepares to stab Laurel with it, until another voice in her head spoke to her.

"Caitlin, don't!"

Caitlin turns around and "sees" her father.

"Dad?" she muttered, dropping the icicle in her hand.

"Don't do this, sweetheart," pleaded Mr. Snow.

"You know I do," said Caitlin.

"The cure is all you want. You don't have to kill her," said Mr. Snow.

"I have to," said Caitlin, looking back at Laurel.

"Why?" asked Mr. Snow. "Why all this bloodshed? Why claim all those lives? Is it because you enjoy it? The thrill of the kill is too much for you to resist?"

"It's who I am," replied Caitlin.

"No, it's not," said Mr. Snow. "My little girl would never hurt a fly. She would always value the lives of human beings. This... this monster is just a mask to hide your fear."

"My fear of what?" asked Caitlin, daring him to tell her. "If you were here right now, I know you'd be disappointed. You wouldn't approve of what I have become. I already know what I'm afraid of."

"Honey, look at me," pleaded Mr. Snow. "Look at me, sweetie. Look at me."

Caitlin wouldn't comply. Mr. Snow gets in between his daughter and Laurel.

"Look at you," started Mr. Snow. "White hair. Blue lips. That doesn't change who you are."

"And you still think I'm redeemable?" questioned Caitlin.

"Underneath all this, I still see my daughter," said Mr. Snow. "I know that you know it."

"I've been trying to bury Caitlin Snow, but she never stays buried for long," said Caitlin. "She keeps... I keep... no matter how hard I fight it..."

"Then stop fighting it," said Mr. Snow.

Mr. Snow gives his daughter a hug. Hallucination or not, Caitlin hugs back and started to cry. Half her hair was has reverted back to its natural color. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"I love you, dad," she said, still crying.

Mr. Snow looks at her daughter in the eye and says, "I love you, too, sweetie. In this life or the afterlife, that will always be true."

Caitlin wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Do your old man a favor. Spare her life," pleaded Mr. Snow, gesturing to Laurel.

Caitlin looks at the still-unconscious Laurel for a moment before looking back at her father. "I can't promise you that Killer Frost is gone."

"I know," said Mr. Snow. "I just want you to be Caitlin Snow just this once."

Caitlin enters Laurel's secret room and finds her case where she keeps the cure, all in syringes. She picks up one and sticks the needle in her arm. She injects the cure in her and closes her eyes, trying to relax and let the cure do its work.

She looks outside the doorway. Her father wasn't there anymore.

Caitlin found a mirror hanging on the wall and looks into it.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Caitlin Snow? Or Killer Frost? Is it too dangerous to be both?"

Caitlin looks at the cold smoke coming from her hand.

"Caitlin Snow was afraid of her power, but she was truly furious at the Flash for what he did. Killer Frost fueled that rage and added bloodlust," said Caitlin to herself. "Caitlin Snow would never harm innocent lives. Killer Frost kills because she enjoys it. It satisfies her."

Caitlin looks back at the mirror.

She tells herself, "If being Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost at the same time hurts, then you have to choose one. But who? The biochemist who wants to help people or the cold-hearted monster who kills just for the fun of it?"

After contemplating for five minutes, she taps her comm unit and contacts Black Siren.

"Change of plans, Lance. 'Operation: Star Dust' will begin sooner than planned," she said.

Caitlin leaves the room just as Laurel was beginning to regain consciousness. The black-clad archer looks up at her uninvited guest, only to notice something different about her.

"Caitlin?" Laurel spoke weakly.

Caitlin responds by kicking Laurel in the face, knocking her out cold again.

 **What is Operation: Star Dust? Well, you're gonna have to find out soon. Hope this was an okay chapter. Leave a review and let me know.**


	54. Disappearing Act

**Remember Abra Kadabra from 3x18? Well, I'm bringing him here to my story. Instead of the identity of Savitar (since he's gone in my story), he will offer another piece of information (or not). Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Thanks to changingdestiny40, XWF1000, Dani91, Unnamed, and Guest for the recent reviews.**

 **"The fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness, it turns good men cruel." - Jeremy Irons, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

Stagg Industries has been decreasing in popularity since the "disappearance" of CEO Simon Stagg. The current owners of the place were thinking of selling the place. Two cops were discussing about getting a new job during their evening patrol. They were looking at a hi-tech chamber when a middle-aged man with white hair reveals himself. He said something about absconding with some of the tech. Specifically, he wants something with the chamber. The cops take out their guns and aim them at him.

"How did you get in here?" asked one cop.

"Believe me, that's the least impressive of my tricks," said the intruder.

Suddenly, the man disappears in a light of blue only to pop up inside the chamber a second later, like magic. The cops shoot, but the glass of the chamber was bullet-proof. The man takes a piece of tech from the chamber before waving his hand, "magically" switching places with the two cops. The man leaves and snaps his fingers, "magically" causing water to fill up the chamber, threatening to drown the cops.

* * *

At CC Jitters, Barry and Iris were having coffee with Joe and Cecile.

"So, Joe told me you two got back together," started Cecile.

"Yeah, everything's great," said Iris, smiling at Barry.

"What exactly happened with you two?" asked Cecile.

"I, uh... don't really want to talk about it," said Barry. "All that matters is that Iris and I settled our problems with each other."

"How?" asked Cecile, interested to know.

Iris answers. "Well, we met at our 'special spot', Barry sang to me, and we danced a little."

"Oh my god, Barry, that's so romantic," said Cecile, touched. "You sing?"

An embarrassed Barry replies with, "Not as good as Joe."

Joe almost choked on his coffee, surprised at what Barry said. "Shut up, Barry."

Barry and Iris smiled in a teasing fashion while Cecile looked at Joe with interest.

"Are you ever gonna show me?" Cecile asked Joe.

"I don't know, Cecile," said Joe, unsure if he can sing.

Cecile turns back to the happy couple. "Hey, I was wondering. Where's that girl... Kara, is it?"

"Oh, she... skipped town," said Barry.

"Too bad. I would've loved to meet her," said Cecile. "From what Joe told me, she's sounds like a really nice girl."

"Yeah, she is," agreed Barry. "You should hear her sing. She has a beautiful voice."

"Oh, that reminds me. My sister has four tickets that she can't use. To Hamilton," said Cecile. "On the house. I thought we could make it a double if you guys were interested."

"Yeah, we're interested," said Iris. "When?"

"First week of July," answered Cecile.

"That's gonna be a grueling wait," commented Barry. "But we'll be there. All of us."

Joe gets a message on his phone.

"Is it work?" asked Iris.

"Yup. Robbery at Stagg Industries," said Joe. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Don't worry. It's your job," said Cecile.

Joe and Cecile share a quick kiss before Joe left. Barry and Iris smiled at the sight, very happy for Joe.

* * *

Later, Barry and Iris return to S.T.A.R. Labs. They found Cisco alone in the lab underneath.

"Hey, Cisco," greeted Barry.

"Hi," greeted Cisco. "So, how's the progess with Joe and Cecile?"

"They're doing great," said Iris.

"Then you should get ready to call Cecile 'mom'," said Cisco.

Iris laughed a little.

"Hey, uh, where're Wally and Jesse?" asked Barry.

"Looking up on places where they can move," answered Cisco.

"Wow. They're moving really fast," said Iris.

"Well, they're both speedsters. They're supposed to move fast," joked Cisco. "I wouldn't be surprised if Wally proposes three months from now."

Barry and Iris laughed, amused.

"What about you two?" asked Cisco. "Planning on moving in together some time?"

"I'd rather not rush things," said Barry.

"You slept with Patty after just a month of being together," reminded Iris.

"In my defense, that was her idea, not mine," said Barry.

"Barry, I don't mind if we move fast. We've lived together for most of our lives. I don't care if you decided to propose soon," said Iris.

"Then you better buy a ring already, Romeo," joked Cisco, referring to Barry.

Barry blushed, embarrassed by the topic of the conversation.

"I'll think about it," promised Barry.

Barry's phone rang. It was Joe. He answers.

"Hey, Joe," greeted Barry. "What's up?"

 _"Barry, I need you to get here to Stagg Industries right now," said Joe._

* * *

Barry arrives at Stagg Industries, dressed as The Flash, in super speed.

"Great," complained Julian.

"Greetings, Mr. Albert," greeted Flash, trying to hide the fact that he's not happy to see his obnoxious ex-co-worker. "Detective, what's the situation?"

Joe gestured to the two body bags.

"They were cops," said Joe. He points at the chamber and says, "They got trapped in that thing. It filled up with water and drowned them."

"And that's the puzzling part," said Julian. "There's no sprinkler inside the chamber or anywhere in this wing."

"Julian didn't find any fingerprints or DNA," said Joe. "We were hoping you could know something."

"Well, if it's a meta, then it's someone new," said Flash. "What about the stolen tech?"

"No one is saying anything. Everyone is incredibly tight-lipped about it," said Julian.

Joe was not surprised. "Alright, I'm gonna make some calls and try to pry those lips open."

"I'll keep working on it," said Julian.

"And I'll keep an eye out," said Flash.

Flash leaves the company in super speed.

"Remind me again why we let him infiltrate crime scenes?" questioned Julian.

"Because he's done too much for this city to just arrest him," said Joe. "You should be glad he's around."

"Yeah, I feel better, alright," said Julian sarcastically.

Joe rolls his eyes.

* * *

Flash was on his way back to S.T.A.R. Labs, until he gets a call from Cisco.

 _"Robbery in progress over at Kord Industries," said Cisco._

"On it," said Flash.

* * *

At Kord Industries, the white-haired man was walking downstairs with a piece of tech in his hand, ready to leave. His exit was interrupted by the arrival of the Flash.

"I don't think that's yours, pal," started the speedster.

"Flash," said the man, sounding surprised.

"You didn't think I'd wanna come meet the newest resident of Iron Heights?" joked Flash.

"No, I assumed you'd show. I just didn't expect you to be so young," said the man. "Barry Allen."

"How did you know my name?" asked Flash, surprised.

"I'm from the future," answered the man, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket. "You don't believe me? Let's see... 2017, hmmm... How are things going with your special girlfriend, Iris West?" He covers the piece of tech with the handkerchief and makes it disappear, as if by magic. "Or your greatest foe... Killer Frost."

"You know Caitlin?" asked Flash.

"I know everything about her and you," said the man.

The intruder was about to rush upstairs. Flash speeds over and grabs him arm, only to pull off his fake arm.

"What the hell?" Flash was confused.

The intruder snaps his fingers and temporarily blinds the Flash with a spark of light before making a run for the exit.

A breach opens. Gypsy jumps out of it and fires a concussive blast at the intruder, knocking him down.

"Gypsy? Still seeking revenge, I see?" said the man.

"I'm gonna get it this time," said Gypsy with anger.

The white-haired man takes out some playing cards and then "magically" throws a hailstorm of cards at the speedster and the Earth-19 visitor. The Flash runs his way through the storm of cards, only to see that the man has escaped.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Gypsy explains to Team Flash who the mysterious criminal is.

"He calls himself Abra Kadabra," she said.

"Like... hocus pocus?" asked Iris.

"Well, he's certainly got a lot of tricks," said Barry.

"We think he has some sort of nanotechnology built into his body, allows him to do all sorts of extraordinary feats," said Gypsy. "Teleportation. Telekinesis. You name it. Believe me, I have seen it all."

"So, that card trick he played on Barry, the water tank at Stagg's, that's all some futuristic tech that he's masking his magic?" asked Iris.

"You can say that," replied Gypsy.

"Before you showed, he said he was from the future," said Barry.

"The future?" asked a surprised Joe.

"He is. 64th Century," said Gypsy.

"Great. Another criminal from the future. Haven't we had our fill with these guys?" complained Iris.

Joe asks Gypsy, "What exactly are you after him for?"

After a short silence, Gypsy answers. "He's at the top of the collector's most wanted list. He showed up a few years ago, did a string of robberies that ended with a lot of people losing their lives. Showed up again a couple weeks ago, looted some tech companies, then came here."

"To do the same thing, why?" asked Iris.

"He must've needed our Earth's tech for something," guessed Joe.

"Well, whatever it is, we can help you figure it out," said Cisco to Gypsy. "Because... I don't know about you guys... but I've been looking forward to some Gypsy-Vibe action." He backed up the last few words with some gestures, trying to look cool.

"That's way too much," said Joe, responding to Cisco's attempts of flirting.

"Embarrassing," added Iris.

"I just want to catch him so I bring him back to Earth-19 and bring him down," said Gypsy, determined.

Cisco and Gypsy left to work on locating Abra Kadabra. Cisco jokingly asked Gypsy, "need a hand", because he's holding Abra Kadabra's fake arm. No one found it amusing, especially Gypsy.

Iris turns to Barry and notices a look on his face.

"I know that look. What's going on in that head of yours?" asked Iris.

"This guys knew what was going on with you and me, and Caitlin," answered Barry.

Iris realizes something. "If he knows something about Caitlin, then..."

"He might be the key to stopping and saving her," finished Barry.

"But, guys, what about Gypsy? If she gets her hands on him, she's gonna take him back to Earth-19," said Iris.

* * *

In the lab, Cisco tried to vibe Kadabra's location, but is unable to do so. Gypsy tells him that Kadabra does something that renders him invisible to those who can vibe. Cisco decided to search for Abra Kadabra by adding search parameters into S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to located anymore vibrating at a different frequency than people from Earth-1.

"I wish we had a satellite that can do that on my Earth," said Gypsy. "I wish I had a bunch of this stuff."

Cisco comes up with an idea. "I can hook you up, girl. How about this? I spend a few days on Earth-19, set you up with something state-of-the-art? The only thing is I need a place to crash..."

Knowing what Cisco is thinking, Gypsy tried to protest, but Cisco interrupted.

"That kiss wasn't an 'I'll see you around' thing," said Cisco, referring to their kiss after the battle against Grodd. "That was like... it needs to happen again, real soon."

When Gypsy kept her distance, Cisco asks, "Or did I misread that?"

"It's just... I've been preoccupied..." Gypsy paused.

Suddenly, the computer sounded an alarm.

"Great timing," complained Cisco sarcastically. He looks at the computer. "Looks like 'David Copperfield' is not too far from us. He's at one of Mercury Labs' satellite offices."

"Let's grab the speedsters and go," said Gypsy, heading out.

* * *

Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Vibe, and Gypsy engage Abra Kadabra at Mercury Labs. They trapped him in a room by surrounding him. When Vibe and Gypsy fired vibrational blasts at Kadabra at the same time, they went right through him. It was just a hologram.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Kadabra arrives at the cortex and attacks Joe and Iris. Joe takes out his gun, but Kadabra turns his bullets into water. The magician then causes an explosion, prompting the two to run. They head to the lab where Joe grabbed a replica of Harry's energy rifle. He fired it at Kadabra, but the magician teleported before he got hit. He knocks out Joe with a punch and steals the rifle.

"Now, I can get what I came for," he said, pointing the rifle at Iris.

In the blink of an eye, Flash shows up, disarms Kadabra, and cuffs him.

"Magic or tech, it doesn't matter. You're not getting out of these," said Flash.

"Maybe not," admitted Kadabra. "You let me go, I will tell you Killer Frost's secret, the key to defeating her, the key to stopping her."

"What secret?" asked Flash.

"I know what she's planning," said Abra Kadabra.

Gypsy shows up and says, "Hand him over."

Instead, Flash knocks out Kadabra with a punch to the face.

* * *

Flash locks up Abra Kadabra in the pipeline. Gypsy heads there to see all of Team Flash.

"Why'd you lock him up?" asked Gypsy. "I need to take him back to my Earth."

"Okay, but I need to take to him first," said Barry.

"Fine," said Gypsy. "Get what you need from him, but when you're done, he's mine."

Gypsy walks closer towards the cell and looks at Abra Kadabra.

"You are going to die for all the things you've done," she said angrily. "I cannot wait to see you be put to death."

Abra Kadabra simply mocks her with a smug smile. Gypsy walks away.

"I'm gonna talk to her," said Cisco, following the Earth-19 collector. "Gypsy, darling..."

Wally and Jesse silently giggled, amused with Cisco. Everyone turned back to Abra Kadabra.

"You said you know what Caitlin's planning," started Barry.

"I know everything about the Queen of Ice," said Abra Kadabra. "Including her plans."

"Like what?" asked Iris.

"That she was once an ordinary biochemist, until you..." Kadabra pointed at Barry. "... created Flashpoint and turned her into a metahuman. You defeat her, but not until after she took everything away from you."

"Tell us what she's planning now!" yelled Jesse.

"I don't think so," refused Abra Kadabra.

Jesse continued to stare at Kadabra with anger.

"It's frustrating isn't it? To lose your dear father and not get your revenge unless I give the Flash what he wants," said Abra Kadabra. He looks at the Scarlet Speedster and says, "All that power, all that speed, and yet, you're still too slow."

"This isn't a game or trick, this is about our city and the lives of the people who live in," said Joe.

"And it's my life if you hand me over to that collector," said Abra Kadabra. "It's simple. Let me out and I'll tell you what Killer Frost's big plan is. Give me to Gypsy and all of you die at the Ice Queen's hand. The decision lies with you, Barry."

Wally closes the cell entrance, not wanting to hear any more from Abra Kadabra.

"Guys, we can't let Gypsy take him before we find out what Caitlin has planned for the city," said Iris.

"Damn right, we can't," said Jesse, still angry.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Wally.

"I don't know," said Barry.

* * *

Cisco talks to Gypsy about why she's hell-bent on taking Abra Kadabra back to Earth-19.

"He killed people a lot of people on my Earth," said Gypsy.

"He's killed people here, too," said Cisco.

"No one you know or care about," retorted Gypsy.

Cisco finally realizes what the problem is.

"Did he take someone from you?" asked Cisco. "Is that what this is about?"

"What this is about, Cisco, is that he needs to be brought to justice, and I am not going to let anything or anyone prevent me from doing that," said Gypsy, refusing to answer his first question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesse was at the medical bay, sitting down, thinking. Wally found her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Leave me alone," said Jesse.

"I just think we need to talk," said Wally.

"We can pick our place after we finish this magic show," said Jesse, saying "magic show" with sarcasm.

"It's not about that," said Wally. "It's about you. You still want revenge on Caitlin?"

"Barry should've let me kill her," said Jesse. "Would've saved us a lot of trouble."

"Jesse, do you even hear yourself? That doesn't sound like you," said Wally

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm just too angry at Caitlin for taking away the most important person in my life," said Jesse angrily and sarcastically.

"Jesse, I know you miss him, but revenge is not what you need to move on," said Wally.

"You don't know that," said Jesse. "You don't know how I feel."

"I miss him, too," said Wally.

"But not enough to make the person who took him away from us pay," retorted Jesse.

Wally didn't know what to say.

"Look, Jesse, just promise me you're not gonna do something stupid," said Wally before walking away.

* * *

Back at the West household, Barry was looking at the family pictures of him, Iris, and Joe. He didn't know how he was gonna live his life if he lost them.

"We're gonna figure this out, Barry," said Iris, giving Barry a cup of coffee she made for him.

"A guy like Kadabra. He should have no saying on who lives or dies," said Barry.

"How do we even know if he's telling the truth?" said Iris. "I mean he's done nothing but tricks since he got here. Maybe this is one of them."

"It's not," said Barry.

"So, what, you want to let him go?" asked Iris.

"I mean it just feels like our only move," said Barry.

"He's a murderer," argued Iris.

"I know he's a murderer, but how many murderers have we put in prison? How many bad guys have we taken down?" questioned Barry. "I mean don't we deserve one win after everything we've done?"

Barry sits down on the couch.

"Life doesn't keep score, Barry," said Iris, sitting next to him. "You should know that better than anyone. Look, even if Kadabra hadn't shown up, we'd still be in the same place we are right now."

"But he did," said Barry. "And if he knows what's Caitlin's end-game, he's gonna tell us."

"Trust me, I want to save Caitlin just as badly as you do," said Iris. "But I don't want someone who's caused so much pain walk free just so we can succeed. Deep down, I know you don't want that either."

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, someone visits Abra Kadabra in the pipeline. The criminal had his back turned, but he knew who came.

"I know you'd come," he said, turning around to see Jesse. "You have a thirst for vengeance to quench."

"What do you want?" asked Jesse with a stoic look on her face.

"To be set free," answered Abra Kadabra.

"Murdering people. Stealing our tech. You're here for something," guessed Jesse.

"What I have planned is beyond your understanding," said Abra Kadabra.

"I just want justice for my father. It's as simple as that for me," said Jesse. "Tell me what Caitlin's plan is and I'll let you go. If you don't, you're going with Gypsy."

"Leap of faith for us both, then," replied Abra Kadabra. "Open the door."

"If you take one step before you tell me..." Jesse shows him her vibrating hand. "... this goes through you. Understand?"

Abra Kadabra nods.

Jesse opens the cell and made sure to keep her vibrating hand close to him.

...

At the lab, Cisco and Gypsy were still discussing about Abra Kadabra when an alarm went off, interrupting them again.

"Great timing!" complained Cisco.

Cisco checks the security camera at Abra Kadabra's cell. They can see that Jesse released Abra Kadabra.

"No!" cried Gypsy.

Gypsy opens a breach to the pipeline.

...

"Tell me the plan," demanded Jesse. "What is she planning?!"

Abra Kadabra starts. "Her plan is..."

"No! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Gypsy.

Jesse turned around, which gave Abra Kadabra the time to disappear.

"He was about to tell me what Caitlin was planning," said Jesse.

"Damn it," cursed Gypsy.

Gypsy opens a breach and jumps into it.

...

Cisco turns on the PA system.

"Kadabra's on the move! He's somewhere in the building!"

...

Abra Kadabra had a little piece of tech in his hand, directing him to the technology he needs. It leads him to Eobard Thawne's Time Vault. He opens a secret cabinet and takes what appears to be a small glowing sphere.

...

Cisco tracks Kadabra's head signature.

"Jesse, he's headed for the elevator," said Cisco through he PA system.

...

Abra Kadabra was only a few feet away from the elevator. Jesse was running towards him at super speed. She was about to pound him, but thanks to Kadabra's magic, she passed through him like a hologram and ends up running into the elevator doors, hurting herself.

"We had a deal. Your freedom for Caitlin's plans," reminded Jesse.

"I've altered the terms of our agreement," said Abra Kadabra. "It appears you have, as well."

Wally and Joe show up just as Abra Kadabra reveals a small explosive device on his hand.

"Move!" shouted Jesse.

Abra Kadabra detonates the device and disappears, leaving the explosion to do the work. Joe and Jesse get blown towards walls. A metal structure comes down on Wally. Joe and Jesse pick themselves up and rush towards Wally.

"Are you okay?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know," said Wally, grunting in pain.

"Oh my god," said Joe when he saw the source of Wally's pain.

There was a broken pipe sticking out of Wally's abdomen.

* * *

Later, Barry and Iris help Wally to the medical bay and set him down on a bed.

"Hand me the X-ray machine," said Jesse.

Barry fetches the X-ray machine for Jesse. Jesse uses the machine to see the damage within Wally's wound?

"How bad is it?" asked Wally.

"It's really bad," said Jesse. "There's a few pieces of shrapnel inside you and they look deep enough to pierce the kidney if not removed immediately."

"Guys, we have to get him to a hospital," said a worried Iris.

"Cisco," said Barry.

"I'm on it," replied Cisco, knowing what he has to do.

Cisco opens a breach to a hospital. He and Iris help Wally stand up and walk into the breach.

* * *

Jesse heads to the cortex to wallow in guilt. She feels responsible for what happened to Wally. She was confronted by the still-angry Gypsy.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Gypsy.

"Now is not the time, Gypsy," said Jesse.

"You know you got a messed up sense of justice for a superhero," criticized Gypsy.

"Killer Frost took my father from me. I only want to avenge his death," said Jesse.

"That was my prisoner," said Gypsy.

"He was my prisoner, too. He has information that can save my friends' lives, so I don't give a damn," retorted Jesse. "It's because of you, he's on the loose."

"Because of me? No, because of you. You opened the door. You let him out. That is on you, your spoiled child!" yelled Gypsy.

Jesse glares at Gypsy for a few seconds before leaving the cortex. Gypsy turns around only to see Cisco.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Gypsy.

"I heard enough," answered Cisco. "That was my friend. She just lost a father. I mean wouldn't you do that for someone you care about?"

"I am doing that, you idiot," replied Gypsy.

"Okay, what does that mean? Who? Who are you talking about?" asked Cisco.

Gypsy decided it's time to tell the truth. "I used to have a partner."

"Like a partner or... like a 'partner'?" asked Cisco.

"Both," answered Gypsy. "It was a long time ago, Cisco. It's not like I'm burning a candle for the guy, but he did mean something to me. It's been 3 years since Abra Kadabra shot him dead."

"I'm sorry," said Cisco, sincerely sorry for her.

"I have been searching for him ever since and he finally showed back up. Ten minutes ago, I had him dead to rights, and then your friend messed it all up," said Gypsy. "So, yes, I do know what it's like to care about someone, so much that you break the rules. That's why I have to find this guy, no matter what. When I do, he's gonna pay for what he did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Abra Kadabra, holding the tech he stole from the Time Vault, enters an abandoned warehouse and approaches what appears to be a futuristic ship. He goes inside and places the sphere in the spot where the ship's power source is supposed to be placed. The ship is powered up and fully operational.

"Presto," said Abra Kadabra, preparing to drive the ship.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, after taking Wally to a hospital, Team Flash (minus Iris, who stayed at the hospital) takes a look at the security footage of Abra Kadabra stealing something from the Vault.

"What is that in his hand?" asked Jesse.

"Everything Kadabra has been sealing... these are the exact components I used to build Evil Wells' Time Sphere 2 years ago, but I could never figure out what he used for a power source," said Cisco. "I think this is it."

"So, that's what he took from the Time Vault? A power source?" asked Jesse.

"Last thing he needs to return to 64th Century," realized Gypsy.

"We need to find this buffoon before he pulls another disappearing act," said Joe.

"If Kadabra's plan is to Marty McFly himself back to the future..." started Cisco.

"He's gonna have to open a temporal wormhole first," finished Barry. "And we he does..."

"We can nail him," finished Cisco.

"No," said Gypsy.

Everyone looks at the Earth-19 metahuman.

"He's mine," said Gypsy. "I look forward to show him the same mercy he showed my partner."

Gypsy was about to leave, but Barry interrupted.

"Hey, Gypsy, you can't go after him alone," he said.

"Sure, I can," said a stubborn Gypsy.

"You want justice for all those people he's hurt, for your partner, right?" asked Barry. "Right now, I'm trying to prevent all the people I love from getting hurt, but I can't do that without your help."

"I don't trust you guys, anymore," said Gypsy.

Jesse looks away from Gypsy.

"Kadabra's already given us both the slip. He does it again through time, I don't think we get this opportunity back," said Barry. "Only way we catch him is together."

* * *

Meanwhile, Abra Kadabra's ship is flying through the city. He opens a temporal wormhole and prepares to cross it.

...

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash detected the presence of the wormhole.

"Guys, Abra Kadabra is heading South and 9th," said Joe, looking at the map on the computer. "I think he's opened a wormhole."

Barry looks at Gypsy. "What do you say?"

...

Flash and Jesse Quick head to the streets, getting in between Kadabra's ship and the wormhole.

"We can't let him get past us," said Jesse Quick.

"We're not gonna do that," said Flash.

 _"Catch me if you can," dared Abra Kadabra._

Abra Kadabra takes a left turn to another street. Flash and Jesse Quick give chase.

...

 _"Where's he at?" asked Flash._

"He's at State and Main," answered Joe.

...

Vibe and Gypsy opened a breach and land ahead of Abra Kadabra. They can see his ship approaching.

"You! Shall! Not! Pass!" shouted Vibe.

Vibe and Gypsy fired concussive blasts at the ship simultaneously. However, Abra Kadabra teleports himself to another street.

...

Flash and Jesse Quick try to get closer to Abra Kadabra by running up buildings. When they got to the top of a building, Abra Kadabra started firing his ship's energy blasts. Jesse Quick gets hit and falls off the building. Vibe opens a breach and catches him. He opens another breach and drops Jesse on the road unharmed.

 _"Now he's on Thermo and 8th," said Joe._

Flash attempts to intercept Kadabra, but the ship's blasters causes him to run zigzag to dodge the blasts, giving Kadabra time to make a turn.

 _"He's on 7th and he's moving fast," said Joe._

Kadabra took another right turn and started flying above buildings. Flash stays close by running up buildings. Kadabra opens another wormhole and was only seconds away from entering it. Flash runs as fast as he could until he managed to overtake the ship. He runs up a building and jumps off the wall, diving towards the ship. He vibrates his molecules so he can phase through. He grabs Kadabra from the driver's seat and phases both of them out of the ship.

"So much for your disappearing act," joked Flash.

"No," growled Abra Kadabra.

Kadabra's ship enters the breach, returning to 64th Century with him.

Gypsy takes Abra Kadabra and cuffs him. "By the laws of Earth-19, I hereby collect for the crime of mass murder."

"Let her take me," said Abra Kadabra to Flash. "You'll never find out what I know and everyone you love dies."

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, as Gypsy prepares to take Abra Kadabra back to Earth-19, everyone was wallowing in sorrow.

Barry was sitting inside the track at the Speed Lab, feeling blue. Without the information he needs from Abra Kadabra, he can't stop Caitlin from killing everyone he loves.

Joe was sitting down next to Abra Kadabra's cell in the pipeline. Iris and the recovering Wally were sitting in the elevator, not even bothering to walk out. Cisco was sitting on a table in the lab. Jesse was at the cortex, looking at her costume on display with a frown on her face. They were all thinking the same thing. If Abra Kadabra won't give anything up, they were doomed. They didn't care if they were going to die. What they care about is how their deaths will affect Barry.

...

Team Flash, minus Jesse, gathers in the lab. Gypsy had just arrived with Abra Kadabra.

"You've come to see me off. I'm really touched," joked Abra Kadabra.

"What are we gonna do here?" asked Gypsy.

Barry looks at Abra Kadabra and says, "You're going with her. I'm not gonna stop her."

"Then you'll never find out what you want to know," said Abra Kadabra.

"I have nothing to offer you," said Barry. "No reprieve. No escape for what you're facing. You've done some terrible things. But you are still a man. You have a family, friends, people you care about. Somewhere inside you, there must be a glimmer of light. Hope. It's that part of you I'm asking, I'm begging... help me save them."

"The Flash begging..." Abra Kadabra just laughs. "See, in the future, you and I have been enemies for years. There have been others. Of course, there's Thawne, Zoom, Savitar, DeVoe, but none of them hurt you like Killer Frost. She truly broke you. I have to be honest, I was always a little bit jealous, but at least now, I can take comfort in the fact that you're the cause of your own misery."

No one could say a word. All they can do is stay silent while Barry glares at Abra Kadabra.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my execution to attend," said Abra Kadabra.

Barry steps aside, allowing Gypsy to proceed.

Gypsy looks at Cisco. "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know," replied Cisco.

"Cisco, I..." Gypsy paused.

Gypsy opens a breach to Earth-19. She walks through it along with Abra Kadabra.

The room was filled with silence and hopelessness. No one could crack a smile and every single person in the room feels bad for Cisco. Every person in the room has found someone special, except for him.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two," said Barry.

"If two metas from two different universes with the same vibrational powers can't make it work, what hope is there?" said Cisco, losing hope of ever finding someone special.

Just when the room was about to return to a state of gloomy silence, a certain someone's entrance distracts everyone from their moment of despair.

"There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you." It was HR. "Uh, Wallace, why are you..." He gestured to his bandage.

"It's a long story," said Wally.

"I have a long story," said HR.

"How about telling us where you've been," suggested an exasperated Cisco.

"Her name was Ronda," started HR. "She's in a new position, so..."

"Okay, oh my god, stop talking," interrupted Cisco, really annoyed. "You gotta let somebody know next time you decide to go on a 2-day love run."

"Oh, who was worried about me? He was," said HR, gesturing to Cisco.

Everyone in the room smiled, amused.

"I'm touched," said HR, putting his hands on Cisco's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"You'll be touched in the face with a hammer next time you pull something like this," said Cisco, removing HR's hand from his shoulders, fully expressing how annoyed he is.

"Guys, please stop. If I laugh, I'll break my stitches," said Wally, holding onto the bandage covering his wound, trying hard not to laugh.

HR gasps when he saw what Wally was eating. "Is that lime jello?"

"Gift from the nurse," said Wally. "You can have it, HR."

Wally gives HR his jello. HR wasted no time popping a spoonful in his mouth.

"I love the lime," said HR with his mouth full.

Everyone was disgusted, especially Cisco since HR is next to him. HR pats Cisco in the chest before leaving the lab.

"I love the lime!" shouted HR, loving the lime jello.

As soon as HR was out of sight, everyone looks at Cisco.

"You were really worried about him, weren't you?" asked Barry.

"Just promise you'll never ever tell him," said Cisco.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," said Wally, doing the "cross my heart" gesture.

"I think you should avoid using the 'd' word, considering what you just been through," said Iris.

"Relax. I'm okay," assured Wally.

* * *

Later, Wally, still recovering from his wound, heads to the cortex, only to see Jesse suiting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Wally.

"I'm going to find Caitlin on my own," said Jesse.

"What?" asked Wally, confused.

"Wally, I can't be here," said Jesse. "Look at you. You almost died because of my selfish decision."

"You did what you thought you had to," said Wally.

"All I want is justice for my father, but my pursuit of that, it's gonna hurt the people close to me," said Jesse.

"Jesse, please, don't leave," pleaded Wally.

"I have to," said Jesse. "I'm gonna find Caitlin, I'm gonna make her pay, and then I'm gonna come back home alright. I promise you."

Wally was about to protest, but stopped himself and hanged his head. knowing there's nothing he can say to change her mind.

Jesse puts her finger on his chin and lifts his head so his eyes can look at hers.

"I love you, Wally," she said.

"I love you, too," said Wally.

Wally and Jesse share a tender kiss. After it was over, Jesse left S.T.A.R. Labs using her super speed, leaving Wally to stand in the middle of the cortex, thinking about what's gonna happen next.

His loneliness ends when Barry entered.

"Hey," greeted Barry. "How're you feeling?"

"I heal fast, remember?" reminded Wally. "Jesse left... to find Caitlin on her own."

"She feels responsible for what happened to you," guessed Barry.

Wally nods.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. I'm gonna bring her back home," promised Barry.

The computer gets a video call from Team Arrow. Barry answers. On the screen, he and Wally can see Oliver.

 _"Barry, can you hear me?" he asked._

"Loud and clear," replied Barry.

 _"The money that Caitlin transferred to Prometheus. We figured out what he's using it for," said Oliver._

"What is it?" asked Barry.

 _"He's rebuilding the Markov Device," answered Oliver._

"The device that created an earthquake that destroyed the Glades?" asked Barry.

 _"He's not just going to level the Glades. He's going to unleash an earthquake that will destroy all of Star City," said Oliver._

"And you want me there," guessed Barry.

 _"You told me to call you if Prometheus is using the money for something bad. Well, Barry, this is beyond bad," said Oliver._

"I'm on my way," said Barry before ending the call. He looks at Wally. "Can I trust you to keep my city safe, Kid Flash?"

"You know you can always count on me, Flash," replied Wally.

 **Looks like it's time for the "big one" in Star City. Are you wondering how Oliver discovered what the money was being used for? Well, you're gonna have to find out in the next chapter. Until then, you can leave a review and tell me what you think of this rewrite of Flash 3x18. Sure, the ending is still the same (Abra Kadabra wouldn't give up anything), but I still added my own stuff on it.**


	55. Operation: Star Dust

**First, I just want to tell you that I'm straying from the canon storyline after this. This chapter will use plot points from Arrow 5x16 and there is another episode from the Arrowverse canon that I'm planning to use, but the rest of the plot will be my own. Enjoy.**

 **BTW If you need to put a face on Jonathan Crane, just picture that it's Cillian Murphy (from Nolan's Batman trilogy).**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, XWF1000, Unnamed, and two Guests for the recent reviews.**

 **"We are who we choose to be." - Willem Dafoe, Spider-Man**

 _One day ago_

Prometheus was in his secret place, making sure all of his weapons are in place. After shining his sword, he uses it to cut a wooden table in half. He then gets a call. It was Helena Bertinelli calling.

"Yes, Huntress?" answered Prometheus.

 _"I've done it. I hacked into Frost's computer and leaked the information regarding her plan for Star City. Oliver Queen and his team will know," said Huntress._

"Excellent," responded Prometheus. "What exactly is the plan?"

 _"All that tech you've been buying with the money. It was all to rebuild the earthquake device that destroyed the Glades," said Huntress._

"It seems Dr. Snow is correct. This will make Oliver Queen suffer," said Prometheus. "Reminding him of his ultimate failure."

 _"So you're still going through with it?" asked Huntress._

"Of course, I am," said Prometheus. "I've told Artemis that Dr. Snow's plans will benefit my intentions."

 _"I'm guessing once it's all over, you'll kill her," guessing Huntress._

"She has outlived her usefulness," replied Prometheus.

Prometheus receives a message through his phone. It was from Caitlin Snow. It says, "Meet me at the Glades at midnight. It's time to put the pieces together. Literally."

"I have just received a message from our mutual friend," said Prometheus to Huntress.

 _"What does it say?" asked Huntress._

"She is just about to inform me about what I have spent the money for," said Prometheus.

 _"Which means she has no idea that you already know," said Huntress._

"Which also means that she is still oblivious of your betrayal. Everything is going according to my plans," said Prometheus. "I'll destroy Star City in order to destroy the Green Arrow, and then I will pay Dr. Snow a visit."

* * *

 _Present day_

Oliver Queen arrived at City Hall hiding his anger behind a stoic look on his face. He was greeted by his sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I think we both know I'm not," said Oliver. "I need Roy and Lieutenant Pike in my office right now."

"I'll get right on it," replied Thea.

"Do you know where Chase is right now?" asked Oliver.

"Adrian's in the conference room," said Thea. "Just try not to punch him. At least, not yet."

Oliver enters the conference room. Just looking at Adrian Chase made his blood boil, but he did his best to look stoic.

"Mr. Mayor, I didn't you'd be joining us this morning," greeted Adrian.

Oliver walks towards Adrian as he kept a straight look on his face.

"I guess you know what I've been up to, huh?" asked Adrian, noticing the look on Oliver's face.

"Yeah," replied Oliver, letting Adrian know that he knows who he is.

"Care to join us?" asked Adrian.

"I'd like to see you in my office, please," said Oliver.

"Actually, can it wait? The councilman and I are on the clock," said Adrian. "Besides, you're lookin' a little ragged. Are you tired? Or have you been asleep this whole time?"

Oliver knew Adrian was trying to push his buttons, but he remained in control.

* * *

Later, Adrian was heading to his car, until an arrow comes out of nowhere and shatters the window of his car. He heard someone behind him.

"You're gonna try it this way, huh?" questioned Chase, knowing who it is.

Chase turns around and saw Oliver, dressed as the Green Arrow, aiming at arrow at him.

"I gotta tell you, I don't know how how that mask is gonna play here, especially since the city is not too fond of your alter ego these days," said Chase.

"I'll give them the Throwing Star Killer. See how they feel," said Green Arrow.

"Wait, that's your big plan? Arresting me? That's a bit of a let down, I have to say," said Chase, feeling disappointed of Oliver's plan.

"I'm not gonna kill you," said Green Arrow, putting his arrow back in his quiver. "Only because that's what you want me to do."

"Well, you've done everything I wanted so far," said Adrian. "Did you really think I'd let all this end in a parking garage?"

"What did you do?" asked Green Arrow.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm doing," said Adrian. "You got that message about the Markov Device last night, didn't you? You thank Helena for that."

"Where is it?" asked Green Arrow, demanding an answer.

"Calm down. Frost trusted me with it, so basically, only I know where it is," said Adrian. "I'm sure you don't want this city to suffer another devastating earthquake. Bottom line, I die, they all die. Frost may not know the location, but she has the activation switch, so taking me out of the picture won't matter. So, you can try torturing me for the location. We both know what you're capable of in that department, but I think we both know what I'm capable of. So, Ollie, who do you think will last longer. Me or the people of this city?"

Green Arrow didn't give an answer, not knowing what to do next.

Adrian simply smiles, amused that he's ahead of the game. "I'm 10 steps ahead of you and you haven't figured out what game we're playing yet."

Adrian giggles before entering his car, leaving Oliver to think.

* * *

Back at the Arrow Cave, Oliver sat down, thinking to himself. Laurel exits the elevator and immediately notices the look on his face.

"Chase gave you a hard time?" guessed Laurel.

"He knows where the Markov Device is, but getting him to spill its location is a challenge," said Oliver.

Laurel sits down next to him. "Hey, we can win this. I'm not gonna let that son of a gun get away with this."

"Talia told me Chase wants to destroy me," said Oliver. "If I let the Undertaking happen again..."

Laurel puts her hand on Oliver's shoulder and says, "Hey, don't think like that. Okay, Chase is smart, but so are you. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"That message about the Markov Device. It came from Helena," said Oliver. "If what the message says is true, then we only have until tomorrow night to figure this out."

"What're you planning?" asked Laurel.

"It's time we take the fight to him," said Oliver.

* * *

Back in Central City, Barry was running around on the track at the Speed Lab. No one was there with him, until Iris entered the room. Seeing his girlfriend, Barry exited th track. Iris looks at the computer.

"You're really fast," said Iris.

"Thank Thawne, for once," said Barry.

"I thought you were on your way to Star City," said Iris.

"I was, but..." Barry paused.

"You're afraid of what Caitlin has planned," guessed Iris.

"At this point, I should be scared as heck," said Barry.

"Hey, relax," said Iris. "Yes, what this Prometheus is planning puts millions of lives at risk, but if Oliver can't stop this, then you can."

"No matter how dark the times get, you're still here to keep me in the light," said Barry with a smile.

"You trust Wally to take care of this city," reminded Iris. "Go. We'll be alright."

"You'll be keeping an eye on him, right?" asked Barry.

"He's my brother. Of course, I am," replied Iris. "Now, go. Star City needs the Flash right now."

Barry and Iris share a quick kiss before the former runs off, taking his suit, and making a beeline for Star City.

* * *

At night, Team Arrow planned to extract Chase's mother from her house while, at the same time, infiltrate his home. Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific head to Amanda Westfield's house, but she wasn't there. Mr. Terrific tried using his T-Spheres, but they picked up nothing. They guess that Adrian must've helped her mother move.

...

Meanwhile, back in City Hall, Thea and Roy (who has been appointed as deputy mayor by Thea) are taking care of Oliver's duties until he returns.

"So, we're just going to work like things are normal?" questioned Roy. "Because, as you may have noticed, they're not."

"Tell me something I don't know," replied Thea sarcastically.

"I can think of one or two things," said Adrian, who just came out the elevator to eavesdrop.

All Roy and Thea could do was look at Chase in the eye with anger.

"This is nice," said Adrian. "Everything being out in open now. All the cards on the table, as they were."

"You've got some never showing up," said Thea.

"Why wouldn't I? I take my job very seriously," replied Adrian.

"You can drop the act. We both know this position means nothing to you," said Roy.

"It kinda does," said Adrian. "So, deputy mayor Harper, huh? Obviously, your ex-girlfriend here gave you this job just to keep you close. I thought you had a girlfriend in Hub City."

"Unlike you, I wear my position with honor. I'm gonna help Oliver save this city with and without a hood," said Roy.

Adrian simply laughs off Roy's words before walking away.

"We can't just let that psycho walk around here," whispered Roy to Thea. "We gotta do something."

"I'm already on it," said Thea, calling Oliver. She tells him, "Roy and I have eyes on Chase. He's here at City Hall. You have a green light to move on his house."

...

Green Arrow, Black Arrow, and Spartan infiltrate the Chase household. While Laurel and Diggle head upstairs, Oliver patrols the first floor. He found Doris Chase, Adrian's wife. Oliver tried to tell her that her husband is the "Throwing Star Killer", but she refused to listen, especially since Mayor Oliver Queen labeled him a cop killer. The ESU enter and prepare to arrest the Green Arrow.

Green Arrow escapes using explosive flares to blind the officers.

* * *

Back at the Arrow Cave, the team exchange notes. Suddenly, Felicity showed up. Oliver asked the others to leave so he can talk to Felicity privately. Oliver knows that Felicity is hiding something and tried to get her to tell him, but she refuses to tell him since she promised Helix that she'd never tell anyone. Instead, Felicity told Oliver that she found something when he hacked into Amanda Westfield's computer. As it turns out, Adrian Chase's real name is Simon Morrison. His mother changed her name when she went off the grid.

Oliver gives the information to Lieutenant Pike. However, Chase, in disguise, stabs Pike and steals the drive containing the info on his identity. Pike is currently comatose in the hospital. Oliver finds Chase at the hospital and the two exchange words. Adrian tries goading Oliver into killing him, while reminding him that if he's dead, the Markov Device will never be found. Because of this, Oliver lets Chase walk out of the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry finally made in to Star City. The second he got there, he got a call from his comm-link.

 _"Hello, Barry."_

It was Caitlin. Barry stopped running.

 _"Picked you up on the radar. Nice of you to finally show up. The fireworks can't start without the Flash," said Caitlin._

"I know this is another sick game of yours, but I can't just let you kill all these people," said Flash.

 _"Well, you can certainly try to stop me, but if you want to stop the upcoming earthquake, you'll have to find Prometheus," said Caitlin. "If you want to see me, you'll find me at the coffee shop on 24th."_

"Why would you tell me where you are?" asked Flash.

 _"Just get over here, big boy," said Caitlin._

Flash ran towards the coffee shop. It was closed, but the glass door was shattered. He can see Caitlin sitting down with her feet up, drinking a cup of coffee. There was another cup off coffee on the table.

"C'mon, sit down," said Caitlin.

"I think I prefer taking you to the Arrow Cave with me," said Flash.

"You don't want to do that," said Caitlin.

"Why not?" asked Flash.

"Because the fireworks will start early if you do," said Caitlin.

"So, if I sit down with you, no one has to die?" asked Flash.

"It's as simple as that," said Caitlin.

Flash sits down across Caitlin and picks up the coffee cup.

"What's this about?" asked Flash, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Out of everything you've done, which one do you wish you can take back the most?" started Caitlin.

"Uh, well, Flashpoint," answered Flash.

"Why?" asked Caitlin. "Before you ask, I know why, but I wanna hear it from you."

Flash started. "All I wanted was to see my parents alive again, but it cost me so much. Iris. Joe. My life as the Flash. Wally, he... he could've died. Even after I tried to fix everything, things are still messy. Cisco's brother died. Diggle having a son instead of a daughter. Alchemy. Savitar. You. I could've had everything I wanted if I had just accepted my dad's death and moved on with Iris, but... I was selfish. I was stupid. If the Speed Force allowed me, I could've switched places with Wally and submit myself to an eternity of suffering."

Flash saw a tear come down Caitlin's eye.

"What's the matter?" asked Flash.

"Do you know what I wish I could take back?" said Caitlin. "My first kill."

"Why?" asked Flash.

"Because my first kill was all I needed to transcend into Killer Frost," said Caitlin.

"That was on me," said Flash. "It's not just for what I did. It's about asking you to go out on the field with me."

"You needed help against Savitar. I understand," said Caitlin.

"But I shouldn't have done that," said Flash.

"Barry, you know we would all fight alongside you even at the risk of our own lives," said Caitlin.

"I just think everyone should stop sacrificing for me," said Flash. "I don't understand. Why do you want to talk about taking back something bad you did?"

Caitlin takes a sip from her cup before saying, "You've encountered your share of ghosts in the Speed Force, right? Well, I just met my three ghosts."

"Your mother and Ronnie, I'm guessing," said Flash. "Who was the third ghost?"

"My father," answered Caitlin.

"You must really miss him," said Flash.

"I do," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin, I can tell you're conflicted," said Flash. "I'm guessing you can't get your three ghosts out of your head."

"Caitlin Snow or Killer Frost? It's not an easy choice," said Caitlin.

"I'd ask you to come home, but I think I know what you'll say. 'Go to hell, Flash'," said Flash.

Caitlin laughed a little, amused.

"And I'm guessing you're gonna say, 'That's the plan'," guessed Flash.

"I'm still going through with the big bang, Flash," said Caitlin. "I just wanted to know if this little talk can change anything."

"Has it?" asked Flash, taking off his mask.

"No," answered Caitlin. "I miss you, all of you, but... it's too late to turn back now."

"Then I'll be waiting," said Flash.

After finishing her coffee, Caitlin puts her feet down, leans towards Barry, puts her hand behind his head, and pulls him close for a brief kiss. Barry's head briefly froze due to the kiss, but after some vibrating, he manages to warm himself up.

"See you tomorrow, Barry," said Caitlin, leaving the coffee shop.

Flash remained sitting down, finishing his coffee.

* * *

The next day, in an abandoned warehouse, Killer Frost kicks the doors open, attracting the attention of her comrades.

"Kicking a door down? Looks like someone's angry," said Black Siren.

"I'm not angry. I just wanted one of you to think I am," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost walks towards Huntress. She puts her hand around her throat and holds her against a wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Frost?" asked Golden Glider.

"We have a traitor among us and her name is Helena Bertinelli," said Killer Frost.

"How... did... you know?" asked Huntress, barely able to speak due to the choking.

Killer Frost started laughing. Laurel, Lisa, and Linda exchanged confused looks.

"What's so funny, Snow?" asked Black Siren.

Killer Frost tells Huntress, "You think that I didn't know, huh? I knew you and Prometheus were planning to stab me in the back."

"What gave me away?" asked Huntress.

"The Flash showed up one day too early," said Killer Frost. "I didn't want him here until tonight. You hacked into the bunker's computer and leaked my plans to the Arrow Cave."

"Aren't you the smart one," replied Huntress.

Killer Frost tightens her grip around Helena's neck, choking her harder.

"Don't talk like that to me," warned Killer Frost. "I knew you'd betray me, but still, I thought my offer would help change your mind."

"Even if you could deliver on your promises, Prometheus was persuasive enough to help me see through you," said Huntress.

"Want me to do the honors?" asked Black Siren.

"No," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost lets go of Huntress. The orphan started coughing as she tried to recover from the choking. Killer Frost quickly knocks her out with a kick to the face.

"Death would be too easy," said Killer Frost. "Take her to the SCPD. I want her to be alive when this city starts to fall apart."

"So, Prometheus knows you're playing him," said Doctor Light. "That's not good."

"Park, I know that he knows," said Killer Frost. "He may think he's 10 steps ahead of everyone, but he has no idea."

"You're up to something," guessed Black Siren.

"Always am, Siren. Always am," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Arrow Cave, Felicity and Curtis were trying their best to locate the Markov Device.

"Have you found anything?" asked Oliver.

"Just like when you asked us thirty seconds ago, no. Nothing," said Felicity, sounding annoyed.

"Chase is planning to level all of Star City. We have to find the Markov Device before he turns it on," said Oliver.

"Hey, just because you're having a horrible past few weeks, doesn't mean you have to take it out on us," shot back Felicity.

"Felicity," scolded Oliver.

"No, Oliver," interrupted Felicity. "I know Chase is getting under your skin, but we don't know you getting under ours."

"Uh, Felicity, I think you should calm down," said Barry.

"You tell 'him' to calm down," shot back Felicity, gesturing to Oliver.

"That's enough!" yelled Oliver.

Oliver walks away, sighing as he put his hand over his head.

Barry tells Felicity, "Look, I get that he's getting in your nerves, but you took it too far."

"Oh, so what? You think I'm that wretch in here?" criticized Felicity.

"I would never say that," said Barry.

"Tell you what... You go talk to Oliver while I work in peace," suggested Felicity with slight sarcasm.

While Felicity continues searching for the Markov Device, Barry approaches Oliver.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" asked Barry.

"I will be after I put an arrow into Chase," said Oliver.

"You know, when Felicity told me you were back to killing, I was really worried about you," said Barry. "You felt responsible for Laurel, I get it, but going back to killing? That's not the way to cope with your loss."

"Barry, Chase has killed plenty of innocent people, almost killed Curtis, kidnapped Black Arrow, and forced me to label the Green Arrow as a cop killer," said Oliver. "He's too dangerous to leave alive."

Barry was about to protest, but Oliver interrupted.

"You're only here to help me save everyone in this city just in case the device is turned on," said Oliver.

"I've been filled in on who Prometheus. He's the son of Justin Claybourne, a guy you killed because he was on your list," said Barry. "You feel as if he's your responsibility because you created him."

"I did create him," said Oliver. "This is on me. I'm the one who started this, so I have to be the one to finish it."

"I know what it's like to feel guilty for the actions of another," said Barry. "I created Killer Frost because I went back in time to save my mother. Everyone she's ever killed since, their blood on my hands. She killed a woman I loved and someone who was like a father to me, but I know that killing her isn't the answer."

"It's because she was once your friend, isn't it?" guessed Oliver. "Zoom was your enemy so it's understandable why you would want to kill him after he took your father, but since Caitlin is someone you hold dear, you refuse to give up on her."

"And I assume you have a problem with that," said Barry. "When I came got here, she asked me to have a cup of coffee with her. We talked and she openly admitted that Caitlin Snow is still alive inside the monster. There's still a chance I can save her."

"Barry, how much loss can take until you're ready to open your eyes?" questioned Oliver.

Barry was silent.

"I've been following what's happening in Central City, either from the news or from Cisco," said Oliver. "All that death and destruction and yet, you still think Caitlin is worth saving."

"What do you want me to do? Kill her?" accused Barry.

"I'm saying that you should stop trying to save her and focus on stopping her," said Oliver. "She's willing to destroy an entire city."

"But why Star City?" asked Barry. "I mean I know she wants to kill the people close to me, but this... this is too much."

"She likes to play games, right? Destroying the city must be the beginning of something bigger," said Oliver.

"She said she wanted to destroy my city, yet, she's here," said Barry.

"She's smart, I'll give her that," said Oliver.

* * *

Felicity has been trying to locate the Markov Device. Diggle, however, was concerned about Felicity's recent behavior. Felicity told him about Pandora and Helix. Diggle is concerned that Pandora could be used as a weapon, especially since it has "electronic" dirt on everyone, but Felicity ignored his warning. She went to Helix to ask for their help to locate the Markov Device.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another abandoned warehouse, Slade Wilson and Jonathan Crane have finished the Mirakuru.

"All finished," said Crane, putting the tube with the serum in a jet injector. "Are we ready, Mr. Wilson?"

Slade sits down on a chair and takes off his collared shirt.

"Ready," said Slade.

Crane sticks the needle into Slade's shoulder and injects the Mirakuru into his bloodstream. Slade felt a little pain, but he stayed strong as he knew how the serum. As the serum does its work, Slade started flat-lining. After lying on the chair, seemingly dead, for an hour, Slade's heart begins to pump again. The former ASIS agent wakes up and curls his hands into fists, trying to feel the increased strength in him.

Slade gets up and picks up a crowbar. He bends it with his bare hands until it broke.

"Welcome back... Deathstroke," said Crane.

"Now, all that's left is to mass-produce the Mirakuru, just in case," said Slade.

"I'll get right to it," said Crane.

Slade starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Crane.

"To pay an old friend a visit," answered Slade.

* * *

Killer Frost and Prometheus were standing on top of Palmer Technologies, looking down at the city.

"This is a historic moment," said Killer Frost.

"It truly is," said Prometheus.

Killer Frost looks at her phone. There is only five minutes until six o'clock.

"I am curious, though," said Prometheus. "Why Star City?"

"I'm afraid I can't share that with you," said Killer Frost. "What matters is that you will make Oliver Queen suffer."

"What I'm also curious about is why aren't we evacuating?" asked Prometheus.

"Both the intensity and magnitude of the earthquake will slowly increase," said Killer Frost. "Which gives me enough time to carry out my own plans in the middle of it."

"I assume you'd rather keep it to yourself," guessed Prometheus.

"You have your vendetta. I have mine," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Barry was sparring with Oliver with escrima sticks.

"Is this necessary?" asked Barry.

"You're fast. You're strong. But that's not enough," said Oliver. "When the need arises, you need to learn how to fight up-close."

"I do it all the time," said Barry.

"You know how to punch, yes, but you lack skill," said Oliver. "Let's go again. Remember, no speed."

Barry and Oliver exchange swings. Oliver hits Barry twice in the leg, once in the back, and three times in the stomach.

"Okay, that hurt," said Barry.

"Guys, Felicity just texted me," said Curtis, sounding like he's panicking.

"Why do you sound like you're panicking?" asked Barry.

"She says that the Markov Device is underneath the Arrow Cave," said Curtis.

"What?!" exclaimed Oliver

"Felicity also said, 'Tell Barry to get everyone out of there. And be sure you don't forget the suits and weapons'," said Curtis.

Barry puts on his suit and gets Oliver, Curtis, Rene, the suits, and some weapons out of the Arrow Cave one at a time and dropped them off several blocks away from the Arrow Cave's location. The Markov Device goes off and the earthquake starts.

"It's starting," said Barry.

 _"Guys!" shouted Felicity through the comm-link._

"Felicity, the Markov Device has been activated," said Oliver.

 _"I know!" said Felicity. "But I have another problem!"_

"What is it?" asked Oliver.

 _"It's Slade!" yelled Felicity. "He's..."_

"Felicity? Felicity?" cried Oliver.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Flash.

"Barry, you find Felicity," ordered Oliver.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Curtis.

"Call Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Diggle. Tell them to suit up. You're all on crowd control," said Oliver.

"And you?" asked Rene.

"I'm gonna look for Prometheus," said Oliver, taking his suit and bow and heading somewhere to change.

* * *

The Markov Device has been activated and Star City is once again falling victim to an earthquake. Instead of the Glades, the entire city is at peril. The magnitude and the intensity slowly rise as the people run and try to find a safe place. Authorities and firemen try their best to escort the people to safety. Arsenal and Spartan arrived to assist Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific with making sure that the people are safe.

"Where's Thea?" asked Mr. Terrific.

"Slade has her," answered Arsenal.

"Oh, great," complained Spartan. "What about Laurel?"

"She wouldn't pick up," said Mr. Terrific.

"Let's just worry about these people and let the Flash handle Slade. If we're lucky, he'll find Laurel, too," said Wild Dog.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Slade's warehouse, Crane started packing up, knowing that he can't continue making more of the Mirakuru if the place is gonna fall on his head. However, his exit was interrupted by a frozen door shattering to pieces. It was Killer Frost.

"Hello, Dr. Crane," greeted Killer Frost.

"What do you want?" asked Crane.

"The Mirakuru," said Killer Frost.

"Not happening, Dr. Snow," said Crane, putting on his wrist sprayer, armed with his fear toxin.

"You're not giving me another taste of that poison of yours," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires two icicles and hits Crane in the chest, killing him. Killer Frost opens Crane's case and found only vial of the Mirakuru.

"This will have to do," said Killer Frost. She taps into her comm unit and says, "Lance, I have the Mirakuru. Meet me at the warehouse on 9th, and get there fast. The earthquake's getting worse."

* * *

Killer Frost, carrying Crane's case, arrived at the warehouse where her fellow comrades are.

"Bertinelli?" asked Killer Frost.

"At the SCPD," answered Black Siren. "Though I feel she won't be alive for long."

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Doctor Light.

"The reason I broke out Slade Wilson is because I needed him to recreate this..." Killer Frost opens the case and shows them the vial. "It's called Mirakuru. It's a serum that will enhance one's physicality to its peak. Strength, speed, stamina, senses, durability, all will be increased beyond imagination."

"So, basically, you just wanted to become stronger?" questioned Black Siren sarcastically.

"No, that's not it," said Killer Frost. "The serum has a side effect. Those who use lose their sanity."

"You want to lose your screws on purpose?" questioned a confused Golden Glider.

"I need to bury Caitlin Snow for good. If this serum is the only way I can do that, then so be it," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost puts the serum in the jet injector and gives it to Black Siren. Killer Frost exposes her shoulder so the serum can be injected into her system. She lowers her body temperature so she can reduce the time of comatose the serum will put her in once it's been injected.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Black Siren.

"Do it," ordered Killer Frost.

Black Siren injects the Mirakuru into Killer Frost through her shoulder. Killer Frost started shaking, but she tried to keep herself still. She started bleeding from her eyes until she went into comatose. Fifteen minutes later, her eyes opened.

"How do you feel?" asked Doctor Light.

Killer Frost walks towards the wall. She curls her hand into a fist and punches the wall. To her comrades' surprise, she punches a hole through the wall.

"Wow," reacted Black Siren. "That stuff really works."

"So, any trace of the good ol' doctor left in there?" asked Golden Glider.

"That remains to be seen," said Killer Frost.

The earthquake was getting stronger. The warehouse started to fall apart.

"You girls go back to Central City," ordered Killer Frost.

"What about you?" asked Black Siren.

"I'm going to have a talk with Slade Wilson. He's got payback comin'," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Flash was running left and right through every street, saving as much people as he could while trying to find Felicity. He gets a call through his comm-link.

 _"Hey, Flash." It was Killer Frost._

"I don't have time for games, Caitlin," said Flash.

 _"You wouldn't happen to be looking for Felicity, aren't you?" asked Killer Frost._

"What did you do to her?" asked Flash.

 _"I didn't do anything. Deathstroke has her," said Killer Frost. "You want her? He's at a warehouse on Apex."_

"And how do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" asked Flash.

 _"I just want Slade dead, Flash. You can rescue Felicity and Oliver's sister while I'm at it," said Killer Frost._

"Wait, Thea's there, too?" asked Flash.

 _"Just start running, Scarlet Speedster," said an impatient Killer Frost._

After Killer Frost hanged up, Flash contacted Green Arrow. "Green Arrow, I found Overwatch. She's at a warehouse on Apex."

 _"I'm on my way," said Green Arrow._

Before Flash can start running, two sedative arrows come out of nowhere and hit him in the back, causing him to faint into unconsciousness. Before his eyes closed, he saw a black-clad archer walking towards him.

* * *

At the abandoned warehouse on Apex Street, Green Arrow showed up. He expected Flash to be there, but he wasn't. He decided to proceed without him. Inside the warehouse, he can see Felicity and Thea, tied in ropes, hanging from the ceiling. They were hanging above two hatches. Inside each hatch is fire. In the middle of the warehouse stood Slade Wilson, dressed in his Deathstroke suit.

"Nice to see you, kid," greeted Deathstroke.

"Let them go!" yelled Green Arrow.

"Wrong choice of words, kid," said Deathstroke. "Now, it's time I deliver on my promise."

Green Arrow shoots an arrow. It pierced Deathstroke's shoulder, but he didn't flinch. He just ripped it out.

"You completed the Mirakuru," guessed Green Arrow.

"It's time to choose, kid," said Deathstroke. "One will live. One will die. The question of which one is in your hands. So, who are you going save, Oliver? Your ex-fiance or your dear sister, the only family you have left?"

"You're sick, Slade," growled Green Arrow. "I'm not making a choice if that's what you want."

"So, I'm guessing you want to settle this with fists, then?" guessed Deathstroke.

"You guessed right," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow and Deathstroke charged at each other. The fists started flying. Green Arrow, however, was overwhelmed by his ex-friend's serum-enhanced punches. Green Arrow tried attacking fast, but his strikes barely stagged Deathstroke. His metal arm, however, makes Deathstroke feel like he just received a normal human punch.

"C'mon, Ollie! You can do it!" Thea tried to motivate her brother.

"Yeah! What she said," added Felicity.

Green Arrow whacks Deathstroke in the face repeatedly with his bow, but it was no use. Deathstroke kicks Green Arrow in the stomach before knocking him down with a punch to the face.

"Disappointing," said Deathstroke.

Green Arrow gets back up and gets into a boxer's pose.

"I always admired your persistence, kid," said Deathstroke.

The two former allies traded punches again. Green Arrow dodged a few punches and threw a couple of his. He grabs an arrow and jams into Deathstroke's back. He dodges a kick, punches Deathstroke in the chest with his metal arm, and then jabs an arrow into Deathstroke's hip. Deathstroke rips out both arrows and kicks Green Arrow towards a crate.

"What do you hope to accomplish, kid?" asked Deathstroke. "You're just being stubborn."

"And that's what makes him a better fighter than you," said Thea.

Deathstroke overwhelms Green Arrow with a series of attack combos. He grabs Green Arrow by the throat and throws him towards an oil drum. Green Arrow gets back up and started fighting back. He punches Deathstroke in the face repeatedly with his metal arm. He dodges a punch, but couldn't dodge the kick that hits him in the stomach.

Green Arrow kicks Deathstroke in the face before running up a pile of crates. When he reached the top, he fires a grappling hook arrow to the roof and started swinging down. He kicks Deathstroke with both feet, knocking him towards a crate.

"Wow," said Felicity, wowed. "Won't Johnny Depp be proud."

Deathstroke takes out his sword.

"I can do this all day," said Green Arrow, picking up a metal pipe with his metal arm.

While Green Arrow and Deathstroke engage in a sword fight, with Oliver using the metal pipe as a sword, Killer Frost comes out of the shadows. She freezes the fire in both hatches before firing icicles to cut the ropes holding Thea and Felicity. Safe to say, their landing was hard. Their landing captured the attention of the archer and the ex-ASIS agent.

"Hello, Dr. Snow," greeted Deathstroke.

"Hello as well, Mr. Wilson," greeted Killer Frost. "Back away, Mr. Queen, he's mine."

Killer Frost runs towards Deathstroke and knocks him down with a flying kick to the stomach.

"You have the Mirakuru in you," guessed Deathstroke, picking himself up.

"And I made sure Dr. Crane got paid handsomely. I gave a ticket to hell," said Killer Frost.

While Green Arrow unties Thea and Felicity, Killer Frost unleashes ferocious punches and kicks on Deathstroke. Deathstroke grabbed Killer Frost's leg when she tried to kick him, and then threw her to a crate. Deathstroke was about to thrust his sword into Killer Frost, but she rolls out of the way and fires an icicle into Deathstroke's chest. It barely bothered him, but it gave Killer Frost time to kick him down with a kick to the face. Deathstroke falls and a detonator falls off his person.

Killer Frost picks it up. There was a timer on it. The numbers on the timer say, "20".

Deathstroke was about to get up, but Killer Frost freezes his arms and legs, gluing him to the floor.

She looks at the others and tells them, "You have 20 seconds."

"You're gonna blow up this place?" asked Thea.

"If it'll kill, Slade, then yes," said Killer Frost.

Oliver, Thea, and Felicity started running just as Killer Frost pushes the button. She leaves the warehouse and leaves Deathstroke for dead. The timer reaches zero and the bombs that Deathstroke explode. Killer Frost watches from the distance as the warehouse crumbles and buries Slade.

"Deathstroke eliminated, check. Next on the list: Prometheus," said Killer Frost.

* * *

The Markov Device continues on making the earthquake more powerful by the minute. The vigilantes have done their best to protect the people, but bodies are dropping on every street rapidly. Paramedics arrive to pick up the wounded. Thugs and criminals are loose on the streets and are adding to the body count just to survive. The police and the vigilantes attempt to apprehend, earthquake or not.

* * *

Back on the top of Palmer Technologies, which hasn't collapsed yet, Prometheus was still looking down on the destruction being done to the city. He wasn't going to be alone for long as he heard someone approaching him.

"Was your personal mission a success?" asked Prometheus.

"Yes, it was," answered Killer Frost. "And now, it's time to get rid of the other pest. You."

Prometheus turns around. "You knew?"

"You think that I didn't anticipate Helena's betrayal?" replied Killer Frost.

"I must admit. You made me feel outsmarted for once," said Prometheus.

"But her betrayal doesn't change anything," said Killer Frost.

"If I may ask again, why Star City?" repeated Prometheus. "How do you intend to get revenge on The Flash when this isn't even his home?"

"It won't matter if I tell you or not. You're gonna die. Up here. Right now," said Killer Frost.

"I was holding back the last time we fought. Now, I won't be," said Prometheus.

"Good thing Black Siren taught me a few more moves," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost and Prometheus engage in another hand-to-hand fight. Prometheus was not holding back, and neither was Killer Frost. Killer Frost's enhanced strength and speed allowed her do some serious damage with her punches and kicks while blocking and dodging Prometheus attacks.

Prometheus punches fast before stabbing Killer Frost with a dagger. He pulls out the dagger and waits for Killer Frost to drop and die. However, Killer Frost remains standing and her wound magically heals, due to her regenerative capabilities and the Mirakuru.

"Surprise," said Killer Frost with a smirk.

Killer Frost unleashes a strong kick that knocks Prometheus off the building. During free fall, Prometheus fires an arrow at the building and swings to the top of another. He looks up at Killer Frost before departing somewhere else.

"Another time, Adrian. Another time," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Back on the streets, Green Arrow reunited with his fellow vigilantes. Thea takes her suit and tries to find a private spot to change.

"Where's Flash?" asked Green Arrow.

"We don't know. He won't respond," said Spartan.

"Something's happened to him," said Green Arrow.

"We have to shut off the machine," said Overwatch.

 _"No can do, Felicity," said Killer Frost, who hacked their comm-link. "The device is surrounded by platinum walls. Unless you're a speedster, there's no way inside."_

"Where's Barry? What did you do to him?" asked Green Arrow.

 _"I didn't do anything. Chase has him held prisoner," said Killer Frost. "You want him? You'll find him at Claybourne Pharmaceuticals."_

"Why are helping us?" asked Green Arrow.

 _"The Flash is mine. No one kills him, but me," said Killer Frost before hanging up._

"We better head there now," said Spartan.

"No. There's something I need you to do," said Green Arrow.

"What?" asked Spartan.

"If I'm gonna beat this guy, it'll be by playing his game," said Green Arrow. "And I know someone who makes him vulnerable."

* * *

Green Arrow and Speedy arrive at Claybourne Pharmaceuticals. They saw the Flash, lying on the floor.

"Is he alright?" asked Speedy.

"He's alive," said Green Arrow. He looks at the two small holes in the back of Flash's suit. "Two arrows coated with sedatives. He'll be out for a while."

"Great. Just when we really need him," complained Speedy.

"Get him out of here," said Green Arrow.

"What? No," responded Speedy. "I came here to help you take down that son of a gun, not to babysit."

"Speedy, I created him. I need to be the one who finished this," said Green Arrow.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor," said Thea sarcastically.

...

Green Arrow heads upstairs to Claybourne's office, where he finds Prometheus. Green Arrow take off his mask and hood. Prometheus does the same.

"I'm glad Snow told you," said Chase. "I prefer it this way. Face to face. There's an honesty to it."

"Well, honestly, I'm gonna keep both of us here until this building comes down on top of us," said Oliver.

"And you'd be dead," pointed out Chase.

"So would you," replied Oliver.

"Really? You really think I'd let that happen, Oliver?" questioned Chase.

Adrian takes out a hand-held switch and pushes the button, deactivating the Markov Device, stopping the earthquake.

"Remember, I'm always ten steps ahead of you," repeated Chase.

"If that were true, you probably would've seen this coming," said Oliver.

Spartan comes out of the shadows with Doris Chase, Adrian's wife.

"You shouldn't be here," said Adrian to his wife.

"How else was I supposed to find out the truth?" asked Doris. "You killed all those people."

"It's not that simple," said Adrian, trying to explain.

"You killed them. It's simple," interrupted Doris.

Doris walks closer towards her husband. She placed both her hands on his face, trying to make sure he can see how she feels about what he's done. Her eyes are starting to water. Tears might rain down soon.

"I'm sorry," apologized Adrian.

Adrian and Doris embrace.

"I'm so sorry," said Adrian. "Why did you even come here?"

"To get you to stop," said Doris. "You need to stop. You need to turn yourself in."

"I can't do that," said Adrian.

"Whatever this is, whatever you're doing, it's over," said Doris.

"You'll tell the police?" asked Adrian.

"No, you'll tell them," said Doris.

"You're right," said Adrian, sounding like he was ready to give up. "I'm gonna take care of this."

Doris and Adrian share another tender moment, until, unexpectedly, Adrian stabs his wife with a dagger.

"John!" shouted Oliver.

Doris faints, but Spartan catches her. He carries her downstairs.

Oliver charges at Adrian and throws him across the room. Oliver drops his bow, wanting a fair fight. Adrian agrees, so he drops his bow as well. Adrian charges at Oliver and the two end up tumbling on and breaking Claybourne's desk. Oliver has Adrian pinned and punches him in the face repeatedly as fast as he could. Adrian tries to block the punches with both his arms until he manages to kick Oliver off him. Chase charges at Oliver again and slams him through a wall to the next room.

Oliver and Adrian exchange punches. Neither one seems to be getting the upper hand as they both fought equally fast and fierce. Oliver grabs Adrian and slams his head to a glass window.

...

Meanwhile, Spartan carries Doris outside, where Thea was with the still-unconscious Flash.

Spartan contacts Felicity and says, "Overwatch, we need an ambulance at Claybourne Pharmaceuticals."

 _"I'm on it," said Overwatch._

Spartan tells Speedy, "Go! Help Oliver!"

Speedy runs inside while Spartan tried to keep Doris from bleeding out.

...

Oliver and Adrian continue to trade blows. The fight was still evenly match. Oliver his Adrian in the stomach with his knee twice before flipping both of them onto a table filled with tableware. They get back on their feet. Adrian's face started bleeding.

"I told you, Oliver. I'm not gonna kill you," said Adrian. "And you can't kill me."

"Yes, Adrian, yes, I can," said Oliver, angry and determined.

Before the fight can go on, Oliver gets hit in the leg with a sedative arrow. He turns around and saw Laurel, still raising her bow.

"Laurel, what are you doing?" asked Oliver.

Coming out of the shadows is Talia al Ghul.

"Hello, Oliver," she greeted him.

Oliver falls and slips into unconsciousness.

...

Speedy arrived at the office only to see that no one is there. She did find Oliver's bow lying on the floor.

She taps into her earpiece and tells the others, "Guys, Chase is gone, and so is Oliver."

* * *

With the Arrow Cave destroyed, Team Arrow take Flash to Palmer Technologies. Due to the earthquake, no one was in there. Doris Chase was rushed to the hospital, but she dies before the ambulance can make it.

Felicity and Curtis looks at the death and destruction done to the city. Curtis puts his hand on Felicity's shoulder and gives her a look that tells her that everything will be alright.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone turns their heads and saw Laurel enter the room.

"Where have you been, woman?" asked Rene.

"I... I don't know," said Laurel. "I got a call and when I answered... everything just became a blur."

"Think Caitlin's got something to do with that?" guessed Felicity.

"When it comes to her, anything is possible," said Flash, who finally woke up.

"Barry, are you okay?" asked Felicity.

"Yeah, I'm okay," assured Flash. He turns his head and looks at Laurel. "Laurel?"

Everyone looks at Flash. They can tell he was shocked, surprised, and perplexed. He closes his eyes and shakes his head just to see if he was dreaming. He opens his eyes and he can still see Laurel standing in front of him.

"Hi," greeted Laurel.

"Hey," greeted a still-surprised Flash. "You're not Black Siren, are you? Or a Laurel from another dimension?"

"You traveled back in time so we can defeat Vandal Savage," said Laurel, trying to prove to Barry that she's the real deal.

"Welcome back," replied Flash, smiling, happy to see Laurel. "What happened?"

"Prometheus took you out. He know you were too powerful to leave conscious," said Diggle.

"It wasn't Prometheus," said Flash.

"What do you mean?" asked Thea.

"Before I blacked out, I got a split second look on who whammied me," said Flash. "Some woman. Dressed in black. Held a bow in her hand."

All eyes turned to Laurel.

"Wait? Are you all assuming this was me?" asked Laurel. "I would never... what makes you think I'd side with Prometheus?"

"'Everything just became a blur.' Sounds like a lame excuse now," said Rene, suspicious.

"Guys, I swear. It wasn't me," said Laurel. "I don't even remember what happened between the phone call and now."

"Maybe Caitlin did some kind of mind-control... something... during the phone call," guessed Curtis.

"Maybe," said Flash.

"Now what?" asked Rene.

"I'm gonna find Oliver. I can't do that from here," said Felicity, leaving the building.

"I'm gonna head back to Central City," said Flash. "I'd love to stay and help, but Caitlin could be on her way back."

"Go. We can manage," said Diggle.

Flash runs out of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a prison at an unknown location, Oliver was in a cell, chained. His chains were made of the same metal as his cybernetic arm so he can't use it to break free. Talia and Chase faced him. Oliver was currently overloaded with emotions. He was angry, distraught, and afraid. He was angry at Talia for whatever she did to Laurel. He was angry at Chase because of what he has done to the city. He was distraught because he's locked up where he can't find out what's happening in Star City. He was afraid of what has become of his friends.

Oliver looks at Talia and asks, "What did you do to Laurel?"

"A simple exercise that would allow her to submit to my control," answered Talia bluntly.

"Brainwashing," guessed Oliver.

"All that requires is a trigger, in the form of a couple of words," said Talia. "Ta-er al-Asfer."

"The Canary," guessed Oliver. "Where is she?"

"She's back home with your friends," said Talia. "She has no memory of what she has done while under my command."

Oliver didn't know what to say next, except to tell Talia, "You're father was an honorable man. You've allied with a psychopath." He gestured to Chase. He then tells Talia, "He'd be ashamed."

"No. When it comes to shaming fathers, I shall bow to your superior expertise," said Talia sarcastically, refusing to listen to him.

Talia turns around and leaves, but not before telling Adrian, "Make sure he suffers."

"That was always the plan," said Adrian.

"My friends will find me," said Oliver. "They're my strength."

"That's sweet," replied Adrian sarcastically. "But I'm running out of ways to tell you, Oliver, that I'm not interested in killing you."

"Then what the hell is this game we're playing?" asked Oliver.

"When I had Laurel as my guest, I confessed to her that you'd help me discover who I really am," said Adrian. "That's what I'm gonna help you do, Oliver."

Adrian locks the cell before leaving. Oliver is left alone, hoping that his friends will find him.

 **That is all for "Operation: Star Dust". If you've watched Arrow 5x17, then I'm sure you know what happens to Oliver. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	56. No One is Omniscient

**This chapter will show what has occurred since the previous chapter, as well as answer a few questions from previous reviews. Enjoy.**

 **NOTE: _Italics_ in this chapter means flashbacks or narration by Caitlin Snow.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40 and Guest(s) for the recent reviews.**

 **"They taught me the world only makes sense if you force it to." - Ben Affleck, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

Star City has suffered through so much in the last five years. First, there was the Undertaking, in which Malcolm Merlyn used a man-made earthquake machine to level the Glades, killing 503 people, including his own son, Tommy. One year later, Slade Wilson leads an army of Mirakuru-enhanced soldiers to destroy the city. A riot against Daniel Brickwell proved to be the best kind of chaos that has happened to the city, but not too long after that, the League of Assassins nearly destroyed the city with a bio-weapon. Damien Darhk and his H.I.V.E. army nearly ended the city if it weren't for the Green Arrow inspiring the people of the city.

Recently, the city has suffered from yet another man-made earthquake. 967 have been killed, while hundreds are injured. Mayor Oliver Queen has gone missing, and most assume that he was among those who died in the quake.

Team Arrow tried their best to locate their leader, to no avail. Not even Helix could help Felicity track wherever Adrain Chase took Oliver.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the destroyed Arrow Cave, Killer Frost was following the tunnel until she found a wall made of platinum. The door required a passcode. Luckily, Chase told her what it was before the Markov Device was activated. After punching in the code, she enters through the door and lays her eyes on the earthquake machine.

 _"Operation: Star Dust was a success, if not completely. The plan was to destroy Star City, steal the Mirakuru, and kill Felicity in front of the Flash. Unfortunately, thanks to that double-crossing, sorry excuse of a district attorney and the one-eyed brute, I couldn't add another death to the Flash's conscience. Slade used Felicity to get to Oliver Queen, while Adrian Chase, somehow, kept the Flash out of the way. He also managed to create a second off-switch for the Markov Device behind my back. I guess I can't plan for every contingency, but no one on this Earth is omniscient. Fortunately, he has yet to see what I have in store for him. There is only one thing I can do to him that is worse than sending him to hell._

 _Right now, the Scarlet Speedster is probably on his way back to Central City. No use going after Felicity now. Guess I'll have to settle for the one person who is worth more than anything in this world to Barry Allen."_

Since the Markov Device is of no use to her anymore, Killer Frost freezes it entirely before shattering it to pieces. She then senses someone approaching her from behind. She turns around and sees a woman dressed in black, holding a bow in her hand.

"Talia al Ghul, I presume," guessed Killer Frost.

"And you must be Caitlin Snow," replied Talia.

"The name is Killer Frost," corrected Killer Frost.

"Adrian speaks highly of you. He described you as cunning, ruthless, unpredictable, and pretty skilled in hand-to-hand combat," said Talia.

"Most of that credit goes to a friend of mine," said Killer Frost, referring to Black Siren. "I assume you're here to kill me."

"You used one of my students as a puppet. That is low even for a low-life like yourself," said Talia.

"I'm no low-life," said Killer Frost, sounding clearly offended.

"Chase says that you seek vengeance on the metahuman known as the Flash," mentioned Talia. "Yet, you came to Star City to recreate the horrors of the Undertaking."

"I prefer to keep my intentions to myself," said Killer Frost. "So, are we just going to chit-chat, or are we going to do this?"

Talia aims an arrow at Killer Frost and fires. The arrow pierces Killer Frost below her neck, but she barely reacted. She rips the arrow off herself and her wound heals itself in an instant. She freezes the arrow in her hand and shatters it into tiny pieces.

"I assume one of your abilities is rapid self-healing," guessed Talia.

"Not accurate, but close," replied Killer Frost.

"Then I guess I'll have to finish you the old-fashioned way," said Talia, putting her bow down.

"I like the sound of that," said Killer Frost.

Caitlin and Talia charge towards each other and started throwing fists at each other. Talia's movements were graceful and her attacks were fierce. Caitlin could barely keep the fight evenly-matched when she's getting punched in the face and kicked in many places very fast. Talia blocks Caitlin's strikes and flips her to the ground using one hand.

"You could barely hold yourself against Chase. How can you fare any better against the one who taught him everything he knew?" said Talia.

"By never surrendering," replied Killer Frost.

Caitlin uses her legs to grab Talia's head and throws her aside, giving her time to pick herself up.

"Adaptive in combat. I see your mentor taught you well," complimented Talia.

Caitlin wasted no time and continues fighting Talia, striking fast with both her fists and legs. Talia blocks Caitlin's elbow strike before unleashing a spin kick, knocking her opponent backwards.

"But you're too angry" said Talia. "I guess your teacher is not familiar with emotional control."

Caitlin rushes forward and tries to kick Talia in the face, but the latter blocks her kick. Caitlin counters with a roundhouse kick, but Talia dodges it.

"I am starting to wonder how Adrian had trouble with you," said Talia.

Caitlin continues to strike. Talia continues to dodge and block the attacks. Caitlin started kicking as fast as she could until she finally hit Talia in the stomach. Due to the Mirakuru, the kick hurt Talia more than an ordinary kick. Caitlin throws two punches before unleashing another roundhouse kick. This time, she successfully hits Talia, knocking her to the ground. Caitlin then puts her arm around Talia's neck, choking her.

"Any more lessons, Ms. Al Ghul?" asked Killer Frost sarcastically.

Talia tried to remove the arm from her throat, but Caitlin's increased strength made it impossible. Unexpectedly, Caitlin releases Talia.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you, even if I want to," said Killer Frost. "You're Oliver Queen's problem, not mine."

"You have special abilities, but you have tremendous skill as well," said Talia. "You're a dangerous adversary, indeed."

"Why, thank you," replied Killer Frost, acting like she's touched by Talia's words.

"Since you've defeated me in combat, I will allow you to live," said Talia. "But next time we meet, don't expect me to be merciful."

"I look forward to it," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ruined streets of Star City, Helena Bertinelli is on the run from the authorities. Thanks to the earthquake, she managed to escape the precinct. She snapped on guard's neck and took his gun. She managed to retake her crossbow pistol, but she didn't have the time to recover some arrows.

She hides behind the side of a car. She then shoots at any cop coming towards her. However, she ran out of ammo, and there were still some cops running after. She continued to run.

Police cars head for her position. Helena decided that there's only one thing left for her to do. She jumps off the roof of a car, hangs onto the side of a building, and climbs to the top. She jumps from rooftop to rooftop, evading the police. She then stop at a shop that sells guns. After killing the shop owner, she takes a duffel bag and loads with as much firepower as she can carry. She carries two pistols in her outfit while loading the bag with more pistols, assault rifles, and shotguns.

"Thanks for the help," she said to the dead shop owner.

Helena runs out of the shop. She shoots a man in the head before stealing his car. She uses it to drive out of the city. On the way, she picks up her phone and calls Oliver. However, he was unavailable, so she had to leave a voice mail.

"Hey, Ollie. It's me, Helena," she started. "I just wanted to let you know that... I'm leaving the city. I can't stay here anymore. Other than the fact that this place is a mess, I'm tired of playing underling. I just need to get away. To tell you the truth, it wasn't Prometheus who made me an offer. It was Frost. I was told to lie to you so you wouldn't know they were working together. But right now, none of it matters. Just in case we never see each other again, I just want to tell you... I'll miss you. I know that sounds sappy of me, but it's the truth. Goodbye, Ollie. Don't look for me."

* * *

 _Seven weeks ago_

 _In Iron Heights, Helena Bertinelli was lying against the wall in her cell, whistling to pass the time. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. The lights go out for a couple seconds before turning back on. Two individuals popped up in front of Helena's cell, startling her. One is a young woman with snow white hair wearing a blue leather suit. The other is a man wearing a yellow suit with a red lightning bolt on his chest._

 _"You must be Caitlin Snow," said Helena to the ice-powered metahuman. "Heard about you on the news."_

 _"Nice to know I'm popular in here," joked Killer Frost._

 _Helena turns to the man in the yellow suit. "And you are...?"_

 _The yellow-suited man removes his mask, revealing his face. "Eobard Thawne. I'm a speedster."_

 _"Oh, goodie," replied Helena sarcastically. "What do you want?"_

 _"To set you free," answered Killer Frost._

 _"Yeah, not interested," replied Helena._

 _"Hear us out first," said Killer Frost. "We know about what, or more specifically, 'who' you lost. What if I tell that there is a way to bring him back?"_

 _"You can't bring back the dead," said Helena._

 _"True, but Eobard here has a way," said Killer Frost._

 _"The Spear of Destiny," said Eobard. "It has the power to rewrite reality."_

 _"Sounds like something out of an Indiana Jones movie," replied Helena._

 _"I assure you, Ms. Bertinelli. It is real," said Eobard, emphasizing "is". "I may not have it yet, but once I do, I can use it to bring back Michael Staton. You will be blissfully unaware of the loss you've suffered."_

 _"What's the cost?" asked Helena, knowing that they want something from her._

 _"Your cooperation," answered Killer Frost. "I have plans for Central City and Star City. Me and my girls could use someone with your skill to ensure our success."_

 _"An all-girls squad? Sounds like a party," replied Helena._

 _"Just say yes, and I promise you, I'll use the Spear of Destiny to change your life," promised Eobard._

 _"And if I say 'no'?" asked Helena._

 _"Then we can leave you here to rot," said Killer Frost. "Look, Bertinelli, I'm giving you a chance to be free, to be the Huntress again, to do what you do best: create chaos. So, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna take this opportunity or waste it?"_

 _Helena thinks for a moment. After thirty seconds, she gives her answer. "Fine. I'll help you, just as long as you deliver on your promise."_

 _"No problem, Ms. Bertinelli," said Eobard. Suddenly, his wrist device started to beep. "And that's my cue to leave."_

 _Eobard leaves Iron Heights in super speed and travels to another time._

 _Helena looks at Killer Frost. "Well, are you gonna let me out now?"_

 _"Not yet," said Killer Frost. "I have a friend who can take care of that errand. The Throwing Star Killer."_

 _"And how did you get a psycho like him to work for you?" asked Helena._

 _"We had an understanding," said Killer Frost, keeping the complex details secret. "But when you encounter the Green Arrow, tell him that it was the Throwing Star Killer who made you an offer, not me. I don't need him knowing about our alliance, not yet, anyways. Are we clear?"_

 _"Clear," replied Helena._

* * *

Helena has drove out of the city and is off to parts only known to her. On her way out, she doesn't notice a certain someone hiding in the fields. Once the car was out of sight, the man in the bushes comes out into the open. It was Slade Wilson. Thanks to the Mirakuru, he survived the warehouse destruction, if barely. The balaclava he was wearing on his face is cracked and a quarter of his suit is in shreds. His injures include a wounded shoulder, a bleeding hole in his abdomen, which he covering with his hand, and a fractured leg.

The Mirakuru was helping in healing his injuries, but until he is fully recovered, he has to adjust to limping while he walks. Before walking away any further, he takes a moment to look at the city where his friend turned enemy lives.

"I know you're alive, kid. You're too stubborn to die. We'll meet again someday," said Deathstroke.

 **If you have any more questions, then PM me or put that question on your review. Anyway, that's it for Operation: Star Dust. We'll be heading back to Central City for the following chapters.**


	57. Light in the Dark

**Before we get started, I just want to make a few things clear. The previous chapter is the last we'll be reading about Huntress and Deathstroke in this story. The focus of this story is the Flash's conflict with Killer Frost, so that's the direction I'm turning back to.**

 **This will be a short chapter featuring WestAllen. Don't worry. There will also be Killer Frost.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000, PJMurray1991, Unnamed, and Guest(s) for the reviews on the previous chapter.**

 **"I love you"  
"I know." - Carrie Fisher & Harrison Ford, Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back  
**

At the West household, Barry was sitting on the couch, watching the news about the 967 people who died in Star City's latest earthquake, 968 if Mayor Oliver Queen's death has been confirmed. Barry couldn't shake it off no matter how hard he tried. Oliver trusted him to help him save all those people, but he let him and all the people down. He knows that the one who took him out of the picture was the one to blame, but since it was Caitlin who planned to rebuild the Markov Device, Barry is once again placing the blame on himself.

"You did your best, Barry."

Barry turns around and saw Iris standing by the open door.

"But my best wasn't enough," said Barry.

Iris sits down next to Barry and turns off the TV.

"I know you can't just forget about what just happened, but you need to take your mind off it for a moment," said Iris. "The damage that happened to Star City has been done. It's the past. The best thing you can do is focus on the present."

"I think we both know Central City is next," said Barry.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," said Iris.

"Every step I take, every move I make, I've done everything Caitlin wanted me to do," said Barry with a frown. "I tried to play her game once and it cost me another innocent life. Sometimes, I don't know if I can stop her."

"Never say that, Barry," said Iris. "Evil Wells. Zoom. Savitar. You always win."

"Eddie's the one who stopped Reverse Flash. I let the Speed Force handle Zoom. Caitlin orchestrated Savitar's defeat... twice," said Barry. "I never really had my moment. I know it's not about me being the one who delivers the final bow, but..."

"You feel that someone else should stop Caitlin, not you," guessed Iris.

"Of course, I'm still gonna be there to stop her, but what if I can't beat her?" Barry was beginning to feel hopeless. "Beating Thawne, Zoom, and Savitar requires me to improve my speed, but with Caitlin, it's not about speed. It's about brains."

Iris holds Barry's hand tight and tells him, "You know you're a smart guy, Barry."

"I know that," said Barry. "But I don't think I'm smart enough or fast enough to win this fight."

"How many times do I have to remind you that you're not alone?" asked Iris.

"You'll have to keep reminding me. Alone is how I feel every time an innocent dies at Caitlin's hand," said Barry sadly.

"Okay, that's it. We're going out," said Iris, trying to pull Barry off the couch. "I know times right now are dark, but you need some sunlight to cheer you up."

* * *

Iris asked Barry to run and carry her to the top of a building near Central City Park.

"Why exactly are we up here?" asked Barry.

"Just look down," said Iris.

"You're not gonna push me off, are you?" asked Barry.

Iris laughed a little. "You're adorable, Barry Allen. That's one of the reasons I love you."

"And how long is the list of reasons?" asked Barry.

"Pretty long," said Iris. "But right now, focus. Look down. What do you see?"

Barry did as Iris said and looked down.

"I see a lot of people," said Barry. "Children playing. Parents watching over them. Even from up here, I'm sure they're wearing smiles on their faces."

"All those people look up to you, Barry," said Iris. "You're the Flash. You're a symbol of hope and light. You save people not for praise but because it's the right thing to do. You've done so much for them. No one is afraid to walk the streets because they know you're always watching over them."

"I try to make sure I live up to the title of a hero," said Barry.

"You don't need to 'try', Barry. You already are," said Iris. "Guardian. Protector. Hero. You're all those things, Barry. No one believes that more than I do."

Barry smiles and looks at Iris.

"I need you to make me a promise, Barry," said Iris. "I don't know if I'll live through this war, so I need to say this to you right now."

"Don't say that, Iris," said Barry. "I will always protect you. I will always protect the people I love. I swear on both my parents' lives, I will keep you and my family safe."

"I know, Barry, but hear me out first," said Iris. "Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how bad it is, no matter how hopeless the situation feels, or how dark the times feel, you will never ever give up."

"I promise," said Barry.

"Cross your heart?" Iris wanted him to mean it.

"Cross my heart," replied Barry, doing the "cross my heart" gesture.

"That's my hero," said Iris with a smile.

Barry and Iris leaned closer towards each other and pressed their lips against each other, sharing a tender kiss. Barry was beginning to feel better. What happened in Star City had a huge impact on him emotionally. Fortunately for him, Iris was there to help him see the light. As he told her before, in song, that she would be his light in the dark. He told her that even though she is not a scientist or a metahuman, he would always need her. This one moment has proven something to both of them.

"Now, let's get out of here before anyone sees us," said Iris.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Barry.

"You decide," said Iris.

Barry carries Iris bridal style and runs down the building, heading somewhere only he knows.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Eiling's military research facility, he and his fellow soldiers were gearing up for what Eiling described as an "inevitable" war.

"General, what about Project Double-Zero?" asked one soldier.

"I believe it's time," said Eiling.

"I couldn't agree more."

All soldiers turned their heads at the sound of the voice. Killer Frost and her comrades were standing at the front door.

"Hello, General," greeted Killer Frost.

"Kill them," ordered Eiling.

Before anyone can fire a gun, Black Siren steps forward and unleashes her sonic scream. Everyone in the room covers their ears, but it was no use. They drop as the sonic scream causes their eardrums to bleed.

"Kill them all," ordered Killer Frost.

And so, Caitlin and her kill every soldier in the room. Killer Frost either drained them of their body heat or stabbed them in their hearts with icicles. Black Siren uses a gun or simply snapped their necks. Golden Glider turned all her targets into solid gold with her Gold Gun. Doctor Light used her light energy to blast holes in her target's chests.

The only soldier alive in the room is Eiling.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Eiling.

"Believe me, General, I would love nothing more than to gut you right now," said Killer Frost. "But to a soldier like you, death is a payment for your services to this country. You need to be alive to suffer your punishment. But first things first, Project Double-Zero. Where is it?"

"As if I would tell you," refused Eiling. "Go ahead. Torture me, but I won't break."

"We don't have to," said Killer Frost. "Snart, give him the serum."

Golden Glider takes out a syringe and jabs it into Eiling's neck, injecting its contents into his bloodstream. Eiling grunts in pain as the serum works its coarse. When the pain stopped, Eiling just sat the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"Do you think it worked?" Linda asked Caitlin.

Killer Frost walks towards Eiling and asks him, "What's your name?"

"Wade Eiling," answered Eiling, still wearing the blank expression on his face.

"It works," said Killer Frost. "Now, where is Project Double-Zero?"

"In the basement. Through Door C-7," answered Eiling.

"Is there any security we need to bypass?" asked Killer Frost.

"Yes. You need the code," answered Eiling.

"What's the code?" asked Killer Frost.

"27501," answered Eiling.

Killer Frost turns to her comrades and tells them, "Stay here and set up the camera. I'll be right back."

...

Killer Frost heads to the lowest floor in the facility and tried to find Door C-7. After killing a few soldiers who were down there, she found the door, as well as the keypad. She punches in the code that Eiling gave her and opened the door. Inside the door is a big crate that contains what she need. The crate was too big for her to carry, so she decided to come back later.

...

Killer Frost returns upstairs and sees that her comrades have placed Eiling on a chair in front of a camera placed on a tripod.

"All set," said Doctor Light.

"Explain to me what this is all about again?" asked Golden Glider.

"Were you not listening at the briefing?" asked Killer Frost.

"I was, but then you lost me when you were trying to explain Project Double-Zero," said Golden Glider.

Killer Frost sighs and rolls her in eyes in response.

"I want to make Eiling pay for everything he's done," said Killer Frost. "The only way to do that is if he comes clean about all the illegal and horrible things he's done."

"And the President will give him the worst punishment imaginable," finished Black Siren. "For once, I can't wait to watch the news."

"Ready to roll when you are," said Doctor Light, standing behind the camera.

Killer Frosts started counting down. "Three... two... one... go."

Doctor Light starts recording. Killer Frost looks at Eiling with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"State your name and occupation to the camera, please," she started.

"My name is General Wade Eiling of the U.S. Army," said Eiling, still under the influence of the serum.

"Have you been an honest soldier, general?" asked Killer Frost.

"No," answered Eiling.

"So, you have told lies and kept very important secrets?" asked Killer Frost.

"Yes," answered Eiling.

"Let's start off with Bette Sans Souci," said Killer Frost. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do," said Eiling.

"Where is she?" asked Killer Frost.

"She's dead," answered Eiling.

"What happened to her?" asked Killer Frost, acting like a concerned reporter.

"I killed her," answered Eiling.

"How exactly did you do it?" asked Killer Frost.

"With a gun," answered Eiling.

"Why did you kill her?" asked Killer Frost.

"To keep my secrets hidden," answered Eiling.

Black Siren's grin tells Killer Frost that she's enjoying this just as much as she is.

"Alright, general, let's move on to Project F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.," said Killer Frost.

 **I'm just gonna say it. This is IT for Eiling. He may not be dead, but he will get his comeuppance. Hope this was okay.**


	58. Close to You

**Time to take the craziness back to Central City.**

 **WARNING: The bottom half of this chapter is for WestAllen fans only.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000 and Guest(s) for the recent reviews.**

 **"Things fall... things on earth. And what falls... is fallen." - Ben Affleck, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

Two months ago, four bombings occurred on the same day at nearly the exact same time. It took the lives of 76 people. The CCPD was among those places that were bombed. 15 officers met their demise that day at the precinct and the damage was big. The precinct remained open, however, because Joe West didn't want to stop. After two months, the repairs were finished and the precinct was complete, physically speaking.

One peaceful evening, the officers were celebrating the completion of the rebuilding.

"Looks like everything is back to the way it is," said Singh.

"Well, almost everything," said Joe, still thinking about the officers who lost their lives in the bombing.

"Don't worry, Joe. We're gonna get that ice witch and make her pay for her crimes," said Singh.

"I just wish it's done as easily as said," said Joe.

Suddenly, the lights go out.

"Did someone forget to pay the electric bill?" joked Joe.

The elevator doors open. Coming out into the open is Caitlin Snow. Every officer in the precinct took their gun out and aimed at her.

"Boys, girls, please, hear me out first," said Caitlin, acting nonchalant about dozens of guns pointed at her. "First off, I'd like to congratulate you on rebuilding the precinct. I was originally planning on blowing up this place to kingdom come, but then I decided against it because it was not the time yet."

"Your point?" asked Joe.

"The point is that now, I am ready," said Caitlin, emphasizing "am".

"You're outnumbered and outgunned," pointed out Joe. "Walking in here without backup was a big mistake."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Detective? Take your shot," dared Caitlin. "Although, I should mention that you have an adopted son who might probably hate your for killing me."

"Everyone, put your guns down," ordered Joe. "Do it!"

Every officer, except Singh, lowered their guns.

"What's this got to do with Barry?" asked Singh.

"Dr. Snow was his friend. She helped him when he was in that coma," said Joe. "We shoot her, he won't like it. Cuff her."

Two officers approach the former bio-engineer. Just as they were about to cuff her, Caitlin immediately acts. She kicks one officer in the groin and kills the other by stabbing him in the chest with an icicle. The other officer was about to pick up his gun, but Caitlin quickly elbows him in the face before draining him of his body heat by putting her hand on his face.

"Oh god," muttered Joe.

Joe takes his shot, putting a bullet in Caitlin's leg. However, Caitlin barely flinched. Her wound patches up itself quickly and the bullet falls out.

"What the hell?" Singh was confused.

"My turn," said Caitlin.

She takes a gun from one of the fallen officers and shoots Singh in the chest. While Joe tries to stop the bleeding, the other officers started firing at the metahuman.

"Wait, don't!" yelled Joe.

Caitlin shields herself with a dome of ice. The officers kept on firing until they ran out of bullets, which is what Caitlin was waiting for. She comes out of the dome and fires multiple icicles one at a time, killing every officer she hits. One female officer rushes towards her, but Caitlin dodges her punch and quickly jabs an icicle into her stomach.

"Pathetic," she said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Joe.

"Savitar killed twelve officers to show he means business. I think I can top that," said Caitlin. "How many have I killed so far? Nine? Guess I'm far from done."

Caitlin heads inside the office fires icicles left and right, killing more officers. One fired his gun, putting a bullet in her shoulder, but her wound healed quickly. She kills the officer by thrusting two icicles in his stomach.

"That makes... twenty-one," counted Caitlin.

One officer sneaks up behind her, but she immediately turns around and punches a hole in his chest, thanks to her ice-covered fist. She removes her hand and kicks the officer down. Joe saw this and was horrified.

"Twenty-two," said Caitlin. "Maybe two more before I leave."

Caitlin turns her head and saw Joe speaking into a radio. Twenty seconds later, the SWAT Team shows up. All their guns were trained on Caitlin.

"Get down on your knees or we will shoot," said the SWAT captain.

Caitlin slowly gets down and kneels on the ground. She slowly puts her hands behind her head. Unexpectedly, she fires two icicles that kills two SWAT officers. Caitlin quickly covers herself in cold smoke. The SWAT officers take their shots. The smoke, however, begins to spread to the entire room. By the time the smoke cleared, Caitlin was already at the elevator. She playfully waves at Joe as the doors closed.

"Call a hospital. Captain Singh needs medical attention," ordered Joe.

"Should we go after her?" asked the SWAT captain.

"No," said Joe. "Leave her to the Flash."

Joe secretly pushes his panic button.

* * *

Outside the precinct, Killer Frost walked casually on the streets. She stopped walking when a red-clad superhero zooms in front of her.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Killer Frost.

"Hey," greeted Flash.

"Figured Joe would contact you," said Killer Frost.

"What did you do?" asked Flash.

"You should head inside and see the damage yourself," said Killer Frost.

"And let you get away? Not a chance," said Flash.

"We've had this dance before, Barry. You may have caught me twice, but those were intentional," said Killer Frost.

"Well, not this time," said Flash.

"Before we get started, I'd like to inform you that Captain Singh just took a bullet to the chest and he's losing time," said Killer Frost.

Flash knew she wanted him to out of the way, but he couldn't allow himself to let Singh die.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Flash.

Flash leaves Killer Frost alone and runs inside the precinct. Killer Frost looks back at the precinct for a moment with a sinister smirk on her face. Before she could walk away, another speedster stood in her way. It was Jesse Quick.

"You and me. We're not done yet," said Quick.

"I agree," said Killer Frost.

...

Inside the precinct, Captain Singh's wound was being treated until an ambulance arrives. To everyone's surprise, the Flash shows up.

"Where's Killer Frost?" asked Joe.

"I let her get away," answered Flash.

"You what?!" exclaimed Patterson. "I thought your job is stopping metahumans."

"My job is to protect the people of this city," corrected Flash. "Let me take Captain Singh to the hospital."

"Thinking of the people first. You're a real hero," said an officer.

Flash smiled.

...

At the hospital, an ambulance was about to leave for the CCPD, until the Flash showed up with Singh on a stretcher.

"Help him," he said before running away.

...

Jesse Quick was speed-punching Killer Frost, but the ice-powered meta shrugs off every single one like it's no big deal.

"Keep 'em coming, little girl. I can take whatever you can throw at me," dared Killer Frost.

Jesse vibrates her hand and punches Killer Frost in the face. A few drops of blood comes out of Killer Frost's mouth and falls on the street.

Killer Frost wipes the blood off her face and says, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

Killer Frost fires a couple of icicles, but Jesse Quick dodges both of them. Quick zoom towards Killer Frost and pushes her towards a couple of garbage cans. Killer Frost gets up but gets immediately punched down to the ground by Quick.

"I love this anger," said Killer Frost. "Really brings out the best in you."

Quick keeps Killer Frost pinned to the ground as she started vibrating her hand.

"You may have the will, but do you have the heart?" questioned Killer Frost.

"Keep talking," dared Jesse.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it," dared Killer Frost.

Jesse Quick moves her vibrating hand closer to Killer Frost's chest, but stopped immediately. Noticing the moment of hesitation, Killer Frost attacks Jesse Quick with head butt. Killer Frost stand up and immediately stabs Jesse in the stomach with an icicle.

"Good night, Jesse," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost removes the icicle from Jesse and walks away, leaving Jesse to lie on the street. Luckily for her, Flash showed up. He carries Jesse and heads for S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse was placed in the medical bay.

"How is she?" asked Barry.

"My guess is Caitlin never intended to kill her," said Cisco. "A stab like this... it's not enough to kill someone who can heal fast."

"Well, Barry wasn't there so she probably didn't think it was necessary," said Jesse, trying to stand up.

"Hey, hey, you need to take it easy," said Wally. "Just rest."

"How did you find Caitlin?" Iris asked Jesse.

"I hacked into S.T.A.R. Labs' systems. If someone pushes their panic button, I can be there to help," answered Jesse.

"You still want to kill her," guessed Wally.

"I had the chance, but..." Jesse paused. Not even she knew why she hesitated.

"The important thing is that you're still alive," said Barry.

"Which is more than we can say for twenty-four officers at the CCPD," said Iris sadly.

"How's dad? Is he okay?" asked Wally.

"He just watched his fellow officers die in front of him. He's far from okay," said Iris.

"I'm worried that he might get all revenge-y on Caitlin," said Cisco.

"I'll talk to him," said Barry.

"Good idea, B.A.," replied HR. "So, uh, what are we gonna do about our dear Caitlin?"

"Unless the universe plans on giving the location of where she operates, we got nothing," replied Cisco.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

"What's that alarm?" asked Iris.

"It's the 'someone is hacking into our systems' alarm," answered Cisco.

Team Flash, minus Wally an Jesse, head to the cortex. Cisco looks into the computer and sees that they received a message from the Huntress. He opens the message. It was coordinates. The message says, "Here's where you'll find Caitlin Snow. In case you think this is a trick, it's not. I swear. I'm done with her. I just want you to make her pay for me. 111716."

"Looks like the universe answered your prayer, Cisco," joked Iris.

"Wait, what if this is another one of Caitlin's games?" wondered Cisco.

"Regardless, we have to check it out," said Barry.

"You mean right now?" asked HR.

"Well, there's no better time than the present," said Barry.

"Buy you know Caitlin plans for everything," said Cisco.

"She didn't plan for anything last time we broke into her secret hideout. All she did was put nanites in my system," said Barry.

"Even still, we can't just run in there blind," said Cisco.

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow night, then," said Barry.

"What about Jesse?" asked Iris.

"Don't tell her," said Barry. "We tell her, then it's her who's gonna run in blind."

* * *

The next morning, at the West household, Joe was sitting on the dining table, rubbing his forehead as he read the newspaper. He read the article about the 24 police officers killed in last night's attack on the precinct. Suddenly, the paper was ripped out of his hands.

"This isn't healthy," said Iris.

"I know, sweetie," said Joe.

"Dad, we'll catch Caitlin. I know we can," said Iris.

"I know. It's just that the CCPD is stretched thin," Joe. "12 dead 'cause of Savitar. 15 dead from the bombing. And now, 24 because of Caitlin."

"Then it's a good thing we have three Flashes watching over the city," said Iris.

Joe nods.

"So, you're not feeling all revenge-y?" asked Iris. "Cisco's, not mine."

"I'm not Jesse, Iris," said Joe. "I want justice for those who fell last night, but I'm gonna get it as a cop."

"Nice to know your head's still straight," said Iris.

"How's Jesse, by the way?" asked Joe.

"She should be fine by now," answered Iris.

Iris looks at the newspaper and found an article that says, "Iris West: New Hero of Central City?" There was a picture of her in her Flash jacket, standing next to her motorcycle.

"Yeah, I know what you're feeling," said Joe, knowing what article she was reading. "Still wished you kept that helmet on."

"What's the point of being remembered as a serious reporter if I have to hide my face?" pointed out Iris.

"Was it really necessary to put Flash symbols on your motorcycle?" asked Joe.

"Well, I do wear a jacket I brought from the Flash merchandise," replied Iris, laughing a little.

"My own daughter. A hero of her own," said Joe with a smile. "First Barry, then Wally, and now you."

"I guess being a hero runs in the West family," said Iris. "Well, Barry isn't technically a West, but he is your son."

"How are you two, by the way?" asked Joe.

"We're doing great," said Iris. "To be honest, I kinda wish he would propose to me soon."

"You want to move that fast?" asked Joe.

"Dad, Barry and I are adults. It's okay," said Iris. "Plus, I already told him not to ask you for your blessing."

"Why not?" asked Joe.

"Because we both know you'll approve of it," said Iris.

"Sometimes, it's hard for me to accept that you two are grown-ups now," Joe. "Seems like it was only yesterday I was teaching Barry how to box. But now..."

"Dad, every parent goes through this phase," said Iris, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. We're always gonna be there for you. That's a promise."

Joe puts his arm around his daughter and pulls her in for a hug. Iris hugged back.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris shows up at the cortex and gives Cisco a cup of CC Jitters' coffee.

"Thank you," said Cisco.

"So, where's Wally?" asked Iris.

"At the Speed Lab," answered Cisco. "He's trying to take his mind off Jesse."

"She left already?" asked Iris.

"No, she's just in the lab," said Cisco.

"You haven't told her, right?" asked Iris.

"Well, she suspects I'm hiding something, but I kept my mouth shut," said Cisco. "And I locked away the coordinates to Caitlin's lair that cannot be hacked. You can only open it with my secret password."

"Wow, sounds like a challenge," said Iris.

"Wanna take a crack at it?" asked Cisco.

"No thanks. I'm sure it's something none of us can think of," said Iris.

"That's the idea," said Cisco.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to Jesse," said Iris.

"See ya," said Cisco.

* * *

At the lab, Iris found Jesse sitting on the floor, holding her father's energy rifle.

"Hey," greeted Iris.

"Hey," greeted Jesse.

"You doin' okay?" asked Iris.

"Well, my wound is all better, so..." replied Jesse.

"You know your father wouldn't want you to seek revenge, right?" said Iris.

"I know he doesn't, but..." Jesse paused. "I want justice for his death."

"No, you want satisfaction," said Iris. "You think killing Caitlin will help with that."

"I don't need a lecture, Iris," said Jesse. "Don't even bother. I'll never know until it's done."

Iris crosses her arms, shooting a disappointed look at Jesse.

"Will at least consider returning to Team Flash?" asked Iris.

"I made it clear. I'll come back after I'm finished with Caitlin," said Jesse, putting emphasis on "after". "But I'll still be there for you guys when you need it."

"And that's nice to hear," said Iris. "Just be sure that you're sure of what you want."

"And there's the lecture I don't want to hear," said Jesse.

Iris sighs. "Fine. I'm gonna leave you alone now. Just be sure you be careful with that thing."

"What? This thing?" Jesse gestures to the rifle.

Jesse points the rifle at the wall and fires, causing a small explosion that left a big scorch mark on the wall. Iris held her heart in surprise that Jesse actually fired. Alarms sounded and Cisco ran into the room.

"What happened?" asked Cisco.

"Jesse happened," said Iris, pointing at the damage on the wall.

Cisco walks towards Jesse and takes the rifle away from her.

"Gun. Bad. Got me?" said Cisco.

"I'm not six, Cisco," responded Jesse, laughing.

Iris laughs a little before leaving the lab.

* * *

Iris heads to the Speed Lab, where Wally was still running around the track. According to the computer, he's been running for half an hour.

"Hey, Wally," called Iris.

Wally exits the track.

"Hey," greeted Wally.

"Cisco told me this little run is just to clear your head," said Iris.

"Jesse won't listen to me," said Wally.

"She's just angry," said Iris.

"Do you ever wonder what it feels like?" asked Wally.

"No, I try not to ponder that," said Iris. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No," said Wally.

"Good," replied Iris.

"So, uh, any story you wanna chase today?" asked Wally.

"Actually, I do," said Iris. "There is a rumor that Frank Santini is smuggling weapons into the city. The cops investigated his casino and his house, but they couldn't find anything. It's up to us to put that son of a gun behind bars once and for all."

"Going up against the Santini Crime Family, just the two of us. Sounds like one hell of a ride," said Wally.

"You stay here and keep running. I'm gonna do some stretching," said Iris. "Meet me at the red warehouse on 11th, okay?"

"You got it," replied Wally.

* * *

And so, the West siblings started working out. While Wally was running 100+ laps in the Speed Lab, Iris was at a boxing gym. First, she did stretching, push-ups, and sit-ups. Next, she did some weight-lifting. Afterwards, she moved to punching bags. Finally, she sparred with her instructor. In the end, she punched him in the face twice. His response was, "If we were at school, I'd give you and A-."

* * *

Later that morning, Iris rode to the red warehouse on her motorcycle. She leaned on the wall and waited for Wally to arrive. It didn't take long until Kid Flash showed up.

"You're five seconds late," said Iris.

"I had to stop a mugging on the way here," explained Kid Flash. "So, what's our play?"

"Santini is at the warehouse next door," said Iris, pointing at said warehouse. "There are two goons guarding the front door. You take the one on the left. I'll take the one on the right."

"I could just take them both out," said Kid Flash. Then he realized something. "Unless you just want to punch someone."

"Hey, I didn't work out for hours just so I can take pictures while you hog all the action," said Iris.

"Okay, what else?" asked Kid Flash.

"There's a hatch on the roof. I can take pictures. You take them down when I give the signal," said Iris. "You ready?"

"Let's do this," said Kid Flash.

The two thugs guarding the door were just acting like they're casually hanging out to avoid suspicion. In the blink of an eye, Kid Flash zooms in and knocks out one thug with a swift punch. Before the other one can report, someone poked his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, Iris punches him hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice cross," complimented Kid Flash. "Need help getting up the roof?"

"No, I'll climb," said Iris.

While Kid Flash sneaks inside, Iris heads to the side of the warehouse. She jumps up a pile of crates before grabbing onto a pipe. Using her strength, she pulls herself up and grabs onto the roof. She quietly treads on the metal rooftop until she made it to the hatch. She quietly opens it and looks down. Santini and his dealers were already discussing.

...

"So, do you have it?" asked Frank.

"Indeed, we do," said the dealer in his Italian accent.

He shows Frank the case full of futuristic-looking guns.

"The Electric Gang's weaponry may be out of stock, but that doesn't mean we can't replicate it," said Frank.

"You got the money?" asked the dealer.

Frank snaps his fingers. One of his men walked forward and put two briefcases on the table. He opened them both, revealing cash inside.

"Five hundred grand, as promised," said Frank.

...

Iris took about twenty-five pictures. She the taps into her earpiece and tells Wally, "Show time."

...

"'Sup, gentleman," greeted Kid Flash, coming out of the open.

"Kid Flash," greeted Frank. "Where's your boss?"

"First off, the term is 'mentor', not 'boss'," said Kid Flash. "Second, you're not gonna be bringing those guns on the streets."

"Boys, what do you say we test out our new toys?" said Frank.

Two of Frank's men pick up the guns and fired. Heat-seeking electric spheres chase Kid Flash around the warehouse. He manages to lure them towards the two men holding the guns, taking them out. Kid Flash takes the guns and puts them away.

"That all you got?" mocked Kid Flash.

Kid Flash started punching every single person in the warehouse. Iris watched and took pictures. After Kid Flash tied up everyone, Iris called the police.

* * *

Frank Santini's arrest is all over the news. Iris West and Kid Flash were once again praised for their heroics. Joe West was even asked to say a few words. His words were:

"It scares me that my baby girl is doing this, but... one thing about the Flash that I appreciate is that he can inspire good people, like my daughter. If she wants to fight for this city, well, I don't care if she's going outside the law, just as long as she and Kid Flash are getting the job done."

...

Iris and Wally were watching the television, listening to Joe's words. After he was finished, the two siblings hi-fived.

"I'm so glad we made this brother-sister thing... a thing," said Wally with a smile.

"You and me both," said Iris.

"Iris West and Kid Flash, rockin' the streets and takin' down bad guys," said Wally, trying to sound cool.

"You need to work on that," said Iris.

"I wasn't exactly trying to give us a quote or a theme song, but it... could use some work," said Wally. "Are you sure you don't want a codename? I mean the people already know who you are, so there's no harm in giving yourself a codename."

"I'll think about it," said Iris.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, all of Team Flash, including Jesse, gathered in the cortex after Cisco told them that he has something important to talk about.

"Okay, I analyzed the blood that Jesse punched out of Caitlin..." Cisco looked at Jesse and said, "Nice job, by the way." He then continues about the main point. "... and what I found was just... different. I checked the sample with the previous samples we've recorded and I found a match."

"Well, what is it?" asked Joe.

"The match I found was the data sample I got from Felicity," said Cisco. "Mirakuru."

"The serum that can increase human physicality? The one that Slade Wilson took?" asked Barry.

"Yes," confirmed Cisco. "Caitlin has the Mirakuru in her system."

"Which explains why my punches barely hurt her," said Jesse.

"I don't understand. Caitlin knows about how this affects people psychologically. Why would she steal this from Slade Wilson and put it in her system?" wondered Barry.

"No idea," said Cisco. "But at least we know what else she was doing in Star City."

"So, what you're saying is that Caitlin is stronger and her body is more durable?" asked Joe.

"Her body can already regenerate at a rate almost as high as a speedster, but with the Mirakuru..." Cisco snapped his fingers. "... instant regeneration."

"Not good," said Iris.

"Fortunately, Felicity also shared with me the formula for the cure," said Cisco. "I'm sure I can have it ready by the end of the week."

"So, wait, you mean we're gonna go after her today without the cure?" asked Wally.

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Jesse.

Wally caught himself.

"Okay, what are you hiding, Wally?" asked Jesse.

"Should we tell her?" Wally asked Barry.

Barry looks at Jesse and tells her, "Someone gave us the location of her secret hideout. We were planning on dropping in today."

"And you didn't tell me?" asked Jesse.

"We knew you'd go after Caitlin along if we did," said Barry.

"Well, if you're going after her, I want in," said Jesse.

"Of course, we were gonna ask you to help, but we can't just waltz in there and arrest her," said Barry. "We need a plan."

"Well, when you finally come up with one, fill me in," said Jesse before leaving the cortex.

Cisco turns to Barry.

"Are you sure you want her along for this plan?" he asked.

"This is Killer Frost we're talking about. We need all hands on deck," said Barry.

* * *

Later that day, Iris told Barry that she wanted to go on a date before they begin the plan. First, they went to CC Jitters for a cup of coffee.

"Look, Iris, you know I love having coffee with you, but I feel like there's something more to this than just wanting to spend time with me," said Barry.

Iris nonchalantly drinks her coffee, trying to escape the conversation.

"Iris, the truth, please," pleaded Barry.

Iris puts the cup down and looks at Barry in the eye. "Barry, this plan that we're... planning... is for something big. We're going straight into the lion's den or the castle of the ice queen, if that sounds fitting. And we're all coming with you. You know Caitlin will kills us as long as you're watching. Just in case... you know... I wanna spend as much time with you while the sun is still up."

"Iris, don't talk like that," said Barry.

"I'm just being realistic, Barry," said Iris. "This is the same reason I started the whole 'brother-sister crime-fighting unit' thing. I wanted to leave my mark in this city in case I don't come out of this war alive."

Barry holds both of Iris' hands and tells her, "Hey, look at me. I promised you that I would look after you. You're not gonna die. Not today, not tomorrow, not until you've lived your life."

"I know, Barry, but... don't hate me for saying this... Eddie. Ronnie. Your dad. Patty. Harry," enumerated Iris sadly. "Like I said before, choosing this life has risks and one of them is risking your life."

"Look, Iris, you don't have to be afraid," said Barry. "We're gonna win this and you're gonna live through this."

"I see the sun is still shining over your head," said Iris.

"And it's all because of you. You're my light in the dark," said Barry.

Iris smiled, remembering the song he sang to her before.

* * *

After finishing their coffee, Iris asked Barry to take him to the pier, the one where he took her on their second date. This time, Barry was gonna stay and not leave her to handle a metahuman crisis. Before they eat, they decided to enjoy the view.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" started Barry.

"Even better the second time," replied Iris.

"I can't believe I'm saying, but I'm really glad Music Meister came," said Barry. "He really saved our relationship."

"Now that you mentioned him, I kinda wished you had a song prepared," said Iris.

"Actually, I did," said Barry.

Barry takes out his phone and plays a song called "Close to You".

"Hey, I know that song," said Iris, looking at Barry's phone.

"Care to sing with me?" asked Barry.

"I... I don't know. I'll probably sound terrible," said Iris, feeling shy and unsure of herself.

"Just give it a try," said Barry.

The music started and the speedster started singing.

Barry: _Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

"C'mon, sing," said Barry.

Barry/Iris: _On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of golden starlight in your eyes of blue_

Barry gestures Iris to sing the next lines.

Iris: _That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you..._

Barry's smile grew wider as he listened to listen to Iris. She had a beautiful voice as well. He was surprised he never got to hear her before.

Barry/Iris: _Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you..._

 _Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you..._

Barry: _Aah..._

As they sung the last line, they slowly leaned towards each other.

Barry/Iris: _Close to you..._

Their lips touched softly as the music ended.

 **That's it for now. The invasion of Caitlin's secret hideout will have to wait until the next chapter.**


	59. She Means The World To Me

**Here's the new chapter. It's short, but I hope that doesn't bother you. I must warn you, though. You may not like how this ends.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000 and Guest(s) for the recent reviews.**

 **"Hope is a dangerous thing. Hope can drive a man insane." - Morgan Freeman, The Shawshank Redemption**

The night has come. Team Flash is about to investigate the lead that Helena Bertinelli gave them. They all gathered at S.T.A.R. Labs to discuss the plan one more time.

"Okay, are we all ready?" asked Barry.

"Ready as I'll ever be," replied Wally.

"Let's do this," said Cisco, eager.

Iris receives a message on her phone. After reading it, she tells the others, "Looks like I'm gonna have to miss the fight."

"Why?" asked Jesse.

"Scott Evans just called," said Iris. "He has a story that he wants me and Kid Flash to look up on. He wants to meet up at Central City Park."

"I'll come with you," said Kid Flash.

"No, Barry needs you," said Iris. "I'll fill you in tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Kid Flash.

"Alright, Team Flash, time to hit the road!" exclaimed an excited Cisco.

* * *

Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick ran to the location of Caitlin's secret hideout. Joe, Cisco, and HR drove there in Joe's car. The speedsters had to wait half an hour for Joe to arrive.

"Well, this is it. The belly of the beast," said Cisco.

"So, you remember the plan?" asked Flash.

"Joe and I stay outside the warehouse, while you three knock on the front door," replied Cisco.

"Okay, Team Flash, time to end this once and for all," said Flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris was riding on her motorcycle to Central City Park. After parking her bike, she started looking for Scott. As she did, she noticed that the park seemed mysteriously empty.

"Scott! I'm here," she called out. "Scott?"

Iris saw a pair of legs sticking out of a field of flowers. It was Scott, with an icicle pierced through his chest.

"Oh my god," muttered a horrified Iris.

A familiar voice echoed through the night.

"Mason Bridge. Eric Larkin. Scott Evans. Seems like big names in the newspaper business tend to meet their end at the hands of a psychopath."

"Like you," retorted Iris, knowing who the voice belongs to.

"I'd take that as an insult if I hadn't picked up a little something in Star City."

"The Mirakuru. We know," said Iris. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working. Just come out and look at me in the eye."

"If you wish."

Killer Frost comes out in the open.

"You're gonna pay for Scott," said Iris.

"Then come over here and make me," dared Killer Frost. "Put all that training and exercise to good use."

Iris rushes towards Killer Frost and tries to deliver a punch, but the metahuman simply stepped aside, leaving Iris to run past her and punch air.

"Too slow," taunted Killer Frost.

Iris throws another punch. This time, she hits Killer Frost in the face. However, she looks like she didn't feel anything.

"That hurt for a second," said Killer Frost.

Iris tried to throw another punch, but Killer Frost catches her fist. She then head-butts Iris. The latter steps back and puts a hand on her aching head.

Killer Frost started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Iris.

"How gullible you and the others are," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost kicks Iris in the stomach and knocks her down. She takes her phone just in case she was planning on pushing the panic button.

"The Huntress. She lied, didn't she?" guessed Iris.

"No," said Killer Frost. "She betrayed me and left, but I tracked her down and told her to give your team the location of my base. I told her that if she didn't, I'd go after her."

"So, this is another trap," guessed Iris.

"One that your team will find out soon," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, the three speedsters walk inside and keep an eye out for any traps or an ambush.

"It's quiet," said Kid Flash.

"Too quiet," said Jesse Quick.

"Okay, we know the numbers on the Huntress' message are a code. We just have to find the keypad," said Flash.

The three speedsters started touching the walls, trying to feel something. It didn't take long until Kid Flash found the secret panel. He opens it and found the keypad.

"Hey, guys, I found it," called Kid Flash.

"You certainly did."

Kid Flash looks up and saw Black Siren descend. She unleashes her sonic scream, causing Kid Flsah to cover his ears, to no avail, and drop to the ground. Golden Glider comes out of a crate and shoots her Gold Gun at Jesse Quick, who manages to dodge the blast. Doctor Light reveals her presence and fires an energy blast at the Flash. The latter ran to dodge the blast.

"Ambush!" said Flash through the comm-link.

Joe and Cisco burst into the door. Joe started shooting. Cisco started firing vibrational blasts from his hands. Caitlin's girls started running to dodge the bullets and blasts.

Cisco taps into his earpiece and says, "HR, where's Killer Frost?"

...

In the car, HR was tracking heat signatures using Cisco's hi-tech pad.

"Uh, got nothing," said HR. "Unless she found a way to mask her heat signature or her base is detection-proof, she's not there."

...

"This was a setup," guessed Flash.

"You guessed right," said Black Siren.

Black Siren screams again and sends Flash flying towards the wall.

As he tried to stand up, Flash tells HR, "Call Iris."

After thirty seconds, HR calls back. " _She's not answering._ "

"Wait, where's Huntress?" asked Jesse Quick.

"She's no longer with us," said Doctor Light.

"Bertinelli betrayed us," said Golden Glider.

"So, you were expecting her to want payback by sending the location of your base to us?" asked

"No, Snow forced her to," said Black Siren.

Joe takes another shot and hits Doctor Light in the shoulder. Golden Glider fires her gun at Joe and covers him in gold.

"Joe!" cried Kid Flash.

Flash runs towards Joe, vibrating his molecules on the way, and pushes Joe out of his golden coat. Flash looks at Joe. His eyes were wide open, but his mouth was shut. He looked like he just saw a ghost. Flash gently slapped his cheek twice. Joe finally responds.

"You okay?" asked Flash.

"Not really," said Joe. "Not everyday you almost die by being covered in gold."

Flash helps Joe stand up and hides him behind a crate.

Jesse Quick, meanwhile, was engaging in another fist fight with Black Siren. Just like before, Jesse Quick is getting overwhelmed with swift kicks.

"Still haven't learned your lesson, kid," mocked Black Siren.

Black Siren knocks down Jesse Quick with a spin kick before unleashing another sonic scream. She was interrupted when Kid Flash slammed her to a wall.

"Stay down, scream queen," said Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash, look out!" yelled Cisco.

It was too late. Kid Flash gets hit in the back with an energy blast, courtesy of Doctor Light, getting knocked down. The speedster puts his hand on his aching back as he tried to pick himself up. Doctor Light fires another blast, but Kid Flash ran away.

Cisco, meanwhile, was facing off against Golden Glider.

"Nice to see you again, Cisco," greeted Lisa.

"Wish I can say the same thing," said Cisco.

"Nice suit," complimented Lisa.

"Well, if I'm gonna be a superhero, I need a suit," said Cisco.

"Stop flirting with her and start firing!" yelled Jesse Quick.

"I'm not flirting with her," argued Cisco.

When Cisco turned his head, Lisa fired at his feet, gluing his feet to the ground with gold.

"Thank you, Jesse," said Cisco sarcastically. He looks at Lisa and says, "So, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, I don't want to kill you, Cisco," said Lisa, walking closer towards him. "I just want you."

Lisa puts two of her fingers on Cisco's chest and started "walking up" before touching his cheek with her hand. Jesse Quick silently says "yuck". Noticing Jesse's head turned, Black Siren unleashes another sonic scream, knocking Jesse towards the crate Joe was hiding behind.

Lisa cuffs Cisco with power-damperning cuffs to keep him from using his powers.

Flash was dodging Doctor Light's blasts until he got close enough to hit her and knock her down. Unfortunately, he gets blown to a wall by Black Siren's sonic scream, again.

Black Siren walks towards Doctor Light, who was trying to stand up.

"Not giving' up yet, are you?" she asked.

"Not a chance," said Doctor Light.

Black Siren contacts Killer Frost. "Fight's going our way. Snart just slipped a pair of 'golden' shoes on Vibe boy and shut off his powers. We're still outnumbered, though. Could use the Flash out of the picture."

 _"All you had to do was ask," said Killer Frost._

...

Back in the car, HR gets an alarm on the pad.

"Guys, Iris' panic button has been pushed," reported HR. "Central City Park."

...

"Caitlin," guessed Flash. "I have to go."

Flash runs out of the warehouse, leaving Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, a frozen, de-powered Vibe, and a traumatized Joe West to handle two metahumans and a Snart sibling.

"What happened to 'we're a team'?" Cisco yelled at Flash sarcastically, despite the fact that the latter was already way out of hearing range.

Joe tries to ignore his worries and started firing, but he misses badly.

"Talk about Stormtrooper aim," joked Cisco.

"Shut up, Cisco!" yelled Kid Flash and Jesse Quick.

As if the two speedsters' yelling wasn't loud enough, Black Siren screams once again. Cisco and Jesse Quick cover their ears, but Kid Flash chooses to run towards Black Siren. He runs circles around her before knocking her towards a pile of crates.

"Lady, you need to shut your mouth," said Kid Flash, clearly tired of the screaming.

Jesse Quick steals Golden Glider's Gold Gun and shoots at Doctor Light's hands, gluing them to the wall behind her. She then uses the gun to smack Lisa in the face.

"Mind helping me?" Cisco called.

Jesse Quick rolls her eyes before helping Cisco out of his cuffs and melting the gold covering his feet by vibrating her hand.

* * *

At Central City Park, Flash arrives to see his girlfriend kneeling down on the path with Killer Frost holding her left shoulder.

"Look who's right on time," started Killer Frost.

Seeing Scott Evans' dead body nearby, Flash came up with a conclusion. "You used Huntress and Scott just so you can get to Iris?"

"Well, yes," confirmed Killer Frost.

"This fight is between you and me, Caitlin," said Flash.

Killer Frost fires two icicles at Flash, but he dodges it.

"I'm not Caitlin," growled Killer Frost. "She's not here anymore."

"So, that's why you wanted the Mirakuru? To bury Caitlin Snow forever?" guessed Flash.

"Like I said before, you're a smart guy, Flash," replied Killer Frost. "Coming here alone was a dumb move."

Killer Frost takes out a hand-held and pushes the button. A dart comes out of nowhere and hits Flash in the leg.

"Remember Ray Palmer's speed-disabling nanites?" said Killer Frost. "I'm no tech genius, but I think I've learned enough to recreate them."

Flash takes the dart out of his leg. He could feel the nanites' effects kicking in. He couldn't use his speed. Killer Frost immediately fires an icicle that hits Barry in the chest. The speedster drops to his knees as he grunts in pain.

"Barry!" cried Iris.

"Don't worry. He'll live," said Killer Frost.

Flash rips the icicle out of his chest, hurting himself in the process.

"Barry, look at me. Look at me, Barry. Look at me," said Iris.

"Shut up!" shouted Killer Frost, freezing Iris' shoulder, causing the journalist to cry in pain.

"Caitlin, stop, please," pleaded Flash.

"If you insist," replied Killer Frost, stopping.

Flash tries to recover from his chest wound as he stands up.

"Caitlin, please, let her go," begged Flash. "Your fight's with me."

"You're right, but like I keep saying, you need to suffer," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost creates a shard of ice in her right hand and presses it on Iris' back, telling Flash what is about to happen.

"No, please, don't do this," begged Flash.

"I love you, Barry," said Iris, tearing up, fearing that this could be her end. If it was the end, she wanted her final words to mean something.

"No, don't say that," said Flash, trying to tell her that it's going to be alright.

"But before we finish this, tell me something, Barry," said Killer Frost. "Tell me how much she means to you."

"Caitlin, please, put the shard down," begged Flash.

"Tell me," repeated Killer Frost.

"Please, let her go," begged Flash.

"Tell me!" shouted Killer Frost.

Instead of begging for Iris' life again, Flash chose to do what Killer Frost asked him to do.

As tears began to build up in his eyes, fear consuming him inside, Flash takes off his mask and speaks what is on his mind. "Iris West means the world to me. The first time I met her, I fell in love. She was smart, beautiful, and understood me just like my parents did. After my mother died, she welcomed me into her house with open arms. She and Joe gave me so much love so I could feel at home with them. Even though I was consumed by what happened to my mother, having Iris in my life helped me move forward, no matter how much I was caught up in the past. So many bad things have happened in my life, I would've fallen into the darkness forever, but Iris stood by my side no matter how sad or messed up I am. She's my light in the dark. The woman I love. Always and forever."

As she listened, Iris smiled and her tears turned into tears of joy. She kept her eyes on Barry as she listened to every word he said. Every single word that came out of his mouth was true and were said out of love. Iris' smile grew wider with each passing second as the tears, tears of joy, rained down her face. She knows that Barry loves her, but listening to his words helped her understand further just how much she meant to him.

"That was very sweet, Barry," said Killer Frost, who seemed emotionally struck.

"So, please, I'm begging you. Kill me, but let her live," begged Barry.

"You didn't let me finish," said Killer Frost. "As I was saying, that was very sweet, Barry, because it's going to make this a whole lot more satisfying."

Without hesitation, Killer Frost thrusts the shard of ice through Iris' back and through her heart.

"Nooooo!" cried Barry.

After a few more seconds, Killer Frost removes the shard from Iris and lets her dying body fall. She leaves the ice shard behind as she walks away, leaving Barry to mourn.

Barry runs towards Iris and holds her in his arms. Her eyes remained closed and she wasn't breathing.

"Iris? Iris? Iris, please, don't do this. Don't do this. Don't do this," pleaded Barry, but the tears running down from his eye tell him that the worst has happened.

Iris West is dead.

All Barry can do now is put his arms around Iris and bury his head in her shoulder, letting the tears continue to rain down his face. He didn't want to accept it, but reality was beginning to hit him in the head once again. The woman he loved is gone.

Some time later, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick arrive. They immediately saw Barry crying while cradling Iris in his arms. The two rookies saw a bloody ice shard on the path. Wally picks it up and looks at Iris. Realization hit him as he drops on his knees. Wally drops the shard and breaks into tears. Jesse breaks into tears as well as she knelt down and gave Wally a hug in an effort to comfort him. Wally hugged Jessie back as he buried his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Killer Frost returns to the warehouse above her secret lair. Black Siren was treating Doctor Light's bullet wounds while Golden Glider was sitting down next to a crate, fiddling with her Gold Gun. Killer Frost also noticed dents and bullet holes on the walls, broken crates, molten gold all over the place.

"What happened here?" asked Killer Frost.

"Had Joe West dead to rights," started Black Siren. "Told the others that if they don't leave, he dies."

"And you let him live?" asked Killer Frost.

"I was gonna break his neck, but Jesse Quick was just too... quick," quipped Black Siren.

"But none of them entered our secret base," said Golden Glider. "Which, I guess, is not a secret anymore since you had Bertinelli reveal its location to Team Flash."

"But it was worth it," said Killer Frost.

"So, the plan was a success?" asked Black Siren.

"Iris West is gone," replied Killer Frost with a smile.

The other girls smirked, glad to know that all the pain they suffered on this night was worth it.

"And how's the Flash?" asked Doctor Light.

"Oh, he's a broken man as of this point," said Killer Frost, still smiling.

"So, are we ready to initiate Operation: Bye-Bye Central City?" asked Golden Glider.

"This operation doesn't necessarily need a name, but yes, we'll get started after Iris' funeral," replied Killer Frost, putting emphasis on "after". "I may have broken the Flash's heart, but I need to break his spirit to truly destroy him. Once I reduce his city to ashes, I'll send him to hell in tears."

 **R.I.P. Iris West.**

 **:'(**

 **Again, I'm sorry for killing off an important character on the Flash. I really am. To be honest, I really didn't want to do it at first, but I thought an ultimate tragedy fits with the dark tone of the story.**

 **Expect a funeral for the next chapter.**


	60. You're Not Alone

**Again, I am so sorry for the death of an important Flash character in the previous chapter. If you don't want to read my story anymore because of that, I understand. I still hope you stick around, at least, for the ending.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **THX to Master Skywalker 121, changingdestiny40, PJMurray1991, XWF1000, and two Guests for the recent reviews.**

 **"You won't be alone" - Hayley Atwell, Captain America: The First Avenger**

Team Flash has just suffered yet another tragedy, another loss in the family. Iris West, the daughter of Detective Joe West, sister of Wally West, and girlfriend of Barry Allen, has been killed by Killer Frost. Everyone was devastated, especially Joe and Wally. Barry took it worse than everyone else. He wouldn't speak to anyone and spent most of the next few days on his own, crying. He feels like

Team Arrow and Team Legends were informed of Iris' death. Cisco traveled to Earth-38 to inform Supergirl, knowing that Barry could use a friend to comfort him.

On the day of Iris' funeral, Team Flash were joined by Cecile, Captain Singh, and some of Iris' friends from the CCPN. To their surprise, Linda Park, Kara Danvers, Team Arrow (minus Laurel), and Team Legends also attended. It didn't take long until raindrops poured down from the sky. Fortunately, everyone brought black umbrellas. Joe was asked to make a speech first. He started with Iris' life story, along with the most precious moments he shared with her. Some cried tears of joy, touched by Joe's story.

"... but she was more than just a daughter of a cop and a reporter. She's a hero. As I have said before, The Flash inspired her to become a hero of her own, and I was very proud of her. I never wanted her to risk her life for this city, but she did, and I had to accept that my baby girl was all grown-up. It's sad that she was taken away from us just when she was just getting started. But just because my baby girl is gone, doesn't mean I'm gonna hang up the badge. I... we... are gonna keep fighting for this city... for her. It's what she would want."

After Joe was finished, Wally takes his turn. He started by telling everyone how surprised he was to discover that he had a father and a sister. He then told everyone what Iris has done for him ever since he moved to Central City. He wished he could've told everyone about their brother-sister crime-fighting unit, but had to resist since some people in the crowd don't know that he's Kid Flash.

"... I was just starting to know her. It's been barely over a year and I've lost her already. If there's anything I wanted to say to her, I would ask her if I have been as good as a brother to her as she was as a sister to me. Now, I'll never know. But at least I did get to know her. Anyone would be lucky enough to have her as a sister. I should know."

Barry was asked to make a speech. However, just like on his father's funeral, he was too consumed with grief and sorrow that he couldn't say anything. He just left the funeral.

* * *

As soon as everyone left, Barry sat in front of Iris' grave. He stayed there for hours, talking to her as if she was really there. He's still finding it hard to accept that the one person who kept him in the light in spite of all the tragedy he's faced is gone. He doesn't know how he's going to move forward from this point. The only thing that kept him from hanging up the suit is his promise to Iris. The promise that he wouldn't give up no matter what happened.

"I promise. I'm not gonna stop fighting. You wouldn't want me to," he said. "But after we deal with Caitlin, then what? I... all I wanted was for us to live a life, to have a future. But now..."

Barry hangs his head in sorrow again. What would he do after Caitlin has been defeated? Just keep fighting crime as the Flash?

* * *

A day after the funeral, Team Arrow (minus Laurel) and Team Legends gathered in S.T.A.R. Labs hanger.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Sara.

"Kidnapped," answered Felicity.

"By who?" asked Sara.

"Prometheus," answered Diggle.

"How long?" asked Sara.

"A week," answered Felicity.

Suddenly, a breach opens, capturing everyone's attention. Coming out of it is Cisco and HR.

"Hi, everyone," greeted HR.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Cisco. "We detected presence here from back at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"We're here to stay," answered Ray.

"Don't you guys have other problems to take care of?" asked Cisco. "Spear of Destiny? Oliver gone missing?"

"Cisco, Iris just died," reminded Diggle.

"I know that," said Cisco. "But..."

"We're staying here to fight with the Flash," said Leonard.

"Why?" asked Cisco. "I mean help is always welcome, but why?"

"Iris is the reason we fought with Barry against Savitar," said Sara. "We were all scolding him like a little boy for messing with the timeline."

"But Iris spoke for him. What she said that day motivated us to stand by Barry," said Ray.

"We're honoring her by fighting with the Flash," said Jax.

"Wallace informed us that Dr. Snow intends to level Central City, so it's logical for all of us to band together," said Stein.

"Well, Francisco, looks like the band is back together," said HR, who looks excited. "Let's give B.A. the good news."

"Not yet," said Cisco. "He's still hurting. We have to give him time."

* * *

After her morning patrol, Supergirl returns to S.T.A.R. Labs. The building was empty, but the door to Eobard Thawne's Time Vault was open. She goes inside and sees Barry, wearing his Flash suit, looking at some holographic newspaper article. Kara knows that the Flash is hurting so she mentally told herself to be gentle before walking towards him.

"Hey," greeted Kara.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"I'm really sorry, Barry," said Kara. "I know how much she meant to you."

"She meant the world to me," said Barry weakly.

"She was your whole world," added Kara.

"Yeah, she was," replied Barry.

Kara turns her attention to the news article. She read the date.

"This is from the future, right?" she guessed.

"Harrison Wells... Eobard Thawne... Reverse-Flash... he was from the future," explained Barry. "At the time this article was written, he and I were in a race across the city. We both traveled back in time to the night my mom was murdered."

"So, that's when it all started?" asked Kara.

"In the original timeline, yeah," replied Barry. "I wasn't supposed to be the Flash until 2020, but thanks to Wells, I got struck by lightning six years earlier."

Kara decided to ask the question she's been meaning to ask. "Barry, why are you here?"

"Check the byline," said Barry.

Kara reads the byline of the article. "Julie Greer".

"Before Flashpoint, the name on the byline was Iris West-Allen," said Barry. "I was scared at first what it meant when the name changed. At first, I thought Iris quit her job, but... recently, I just discovered the real reason why. She dies."

Barry once again hangs his head in sorrow, tears ready to rain from his eyes.

"Barry, it's not your fault," said Kara, knowing what he is thinking.

"That's what everyone tells me," said Barry. "But I don't know if I can believe that anymore. Killer Frost exists on this Earth because of what I did. So many people have died because of her actions. The only reason she's like this is because I went back in time to save my mother. I have a lot of blood on my hands, and I have only myself to blame for that."

As Barry looked back at the article, Kara thinks about what she should say next. When she couldn't think of anything, she decided to speak from her heart.

"I'm not gonna tell you again that it's not your fault," said Kara.

"Thank you," said Barry with slight sarcasm.

"But what I will tell you is that you're not alone," said Kara. "Barry, you're not the only one who's hurting. Joe, Cisco, HR, Wally, Jesse, they're all mourning."

"I know that," said Barry.

"No, you don't, Barry," said Kara. "First, you wouldn't say anything at the funeral. Next, you sat in front of Iris' grave for hours. Yes, I was there. I just didn't talk to you because you were in too much pain. And now, you're spending every second all by yourself, thinking of Iris."

"What? Do you want me to stop?" accused Barry.

"No, you shouldn't," said Kara. "But you shouldn't push people away, Barry. You're supposed to let people in and let them help you cope with your grief."

Barry turned his head away from Kara, not knowing how to respond. He knows she is right, but he is lacking the will to do what she says.

"Barry, you remember my story, don't you?" asked Kara. "I was 13 years old. My home planet was destroyed. Everything and everyone I knew was gone. I know what it feels like when your whole world is destroyed. You know how I was able to cope with that? My cousin found me a family, who did their best to welcome me to Earth. They gave me so much love and support that over time, they felt like family. They're my home. I could've just sat in a corner and mope about Krpyton every day, but I didn't. I let my adopted family in and they helped me handle my grief."

Barry turns around and looks at Kara again. Kara wipes Barry's tears off his face and puts both her hands on his shoulders.

"You're not alone, Barry," repeated Kara. "You have friends, family... and me."

Barry actually cracked a smile for a second.

"I know you miss Iris," said Kara. "We'll all miss her. But you can't let your grief consume you. I'm pretty sure it's not what she would want. Tell me. What would she want?"

After a brief hesitation, Barry says, "She wanted me to keep my promise. To keep fighting no matter what happens, no matter how bad it is."

"Then you know what you have to do," said Kara. "Just remember. When you're feeling down, talk to someone."

Barry's smile grew wider. Kara's words seem to be lifting his spirit, if only a little bit.

"Well... say something," said Kara.

"Thank you," said Barry.

Kara smiled in response. She then wraps her arms around the speedster and pulls him in for a hug in another attempt to comfort him. Barry hugged back, telling her that she's helped him. Even if Barry is still suffering, a friend has just given him advise on how to deal with his grief that will make him feel better instead of worse.

 **Supergirl and the Legends are back! But more importantly (for me), Kara is helping Barry save himself from turning into a reclusive, depressed fallen hero. He's still in pain, but a grief-ridden Flash can't save the day. Barry's emotional recovery will be slow, as it should be. So, expect a Barry Allen full of angst and grief in the following chapters.**

 **However, do you remember Chapter 1? I want to tell you all that we're nearing that part of the story. But I won't be rush it in the next chapter. The next chapter is going to focus on Killer Frost and her girls. There's something about them that I'm finally going to bring to the light.**


	61. Unstable

**Time to turn the attention back to Killer Frost and her all-girls squad.**

 **WARNING: CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN R-RATED VIOLENCE (Depending on your definition)**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, XWF1000, Unnamed, DarkSuspense, and three Guests for the recent reviews.**

 **"A house divided against itself cannot stand." - Abraham Lincoln, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian**

"Nnnrrraaaaahh!"

Killer Frost angrily smacks four drinking glasses off a table, causing them to shatter to pieces upon hitting the floor, and then flips a chair up-side down. Black Siren, despite her back turned and looking at the array of killing weapons on the wall, could still tell what her friend is feeling through the sound of her shouting and broken glass. All she could do was chuckle, amused by Killer Frost's temper.

"Temper. Temper," said Black Siren with a grin.

"Don't test me, Laurel!" warned Killer Frost.

Black Siren turns around and faces Killer Frost. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? You sent Lisa and Linda on a kill spree in Keystone while I had to help that insufferable joker, Trickster, with the transfer of the Markov Device. I should bring the Throwing Star Killer right here to show you why he earned that name."

Killer Frost walks closer towards Black Siren and looks at her in the eye. The Earth-2 metahuman was not intimidated and stared back, showing no signs of breaking down.

"Looks like someone needs her daily recommended kill," teased Black Siren. Sarcastically, she adds, "Do you need me to fetch you a postman?"

"One more word, Lance, and you'll suffer the worst hypothermia of your life," threatened Killer Frost.

"Is that any way to treat your partner?" questioned Black Siren.

Before the tension between Caitlin and Laurel can escalate, footsteps are heard coming down the stairway. It was Golden Glider and Doctor Light.

"Well, the new security defenses have been installed," reported Golden Glider.

"Hey, I did most of the work," argued Doctor Light.

"I instructed you," said Golden Glider, defending herself.

"Yeah, which means I had to do all the physical work," said Doctor Light, emphasizing "physical".

Before the two criminals can continue to argue, a furious Killer Frost grabs them by their throats and holds them against a wall.

"Somethin' wrong, Frost?" asked Golden Glider.

"You two idiots screwed up the Keystone job!" yelled Killer Frost.

Golden Glider and Doctor Light looked at each other with nervous looks.

"I told you she'd find out," said Doctor Light.

"I thought she wouldn't notice," said Golden Glider.

Killer Frost tightens her grip around Golden Glider's neck, choking her.

"I wouldn't notice? You think I wouldn't notice?" questioned Killer Frost. "Now, I'm gonna loosen my grip on your throat and you're gonna tell me what happened in Keystone."

After Killer Frost loosened her grip on her neck, Golden Glider says, "Park here spared most of her party and one of them activated the silent alarm. A fight broke out. Park hit the device with one of her light blasts."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who used it as a shield from bullets," said Doctor Light.

Infuriated, Killer Frost throws both of them down, causing them both to hit their heads on the floor.

"Well, thanks to you two, my plan has to be delayed," said Killer Frost. "Now, I gotta head to Palmer Technologies and hope they have enough tech left from the earthquake."

"And us?" asked Golden Glider.

"Stay here and manage security or go out and have some fun. Your choice," replied Killer Frost, still enraged.

Killer Frost walks upstairs and out of the bunker, leaving Black Siren with Lisa and Linda. Suddenly, an alarm sounds on the computer. Black Siren immediately looks into it. She looks at the footage of the security camera outside and sees the CCPD surrounding the warehouse.

"Uh, Frost!" called Black Siren. "We got company!"

"Yes, I know!" shouted Killer Frost from upstairs. "I can hear the sirens!"

"Good thing we have a siren of our own," said Doctor Light, looking at Laurel Lance.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Joe West, some CCPD officers, and the SWAT team are surrounding the building.

Joe speaks into the megaphone and says, "We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air. You have sixty seconds to comply."

* * *

Killer Frost heads back downstairs and says, "I think it's time we test that new security feature."

Black Siren activates the second function of the microphone of the computer table. She pushes the red button on the microphone and screams into it. Her comrades had to cover their ears, as well as the CCPD. They drop to the ground as Black Siren's cry was heard through the new speakers installed.

After ten seconds, Black Siren stopped.

Killer Frost speaks into the microphone. "How does that feel, Detective? Hurts, doesn't it? Maybe not as much as the loss of your daughter. Oops. Sorry to mention that... not." She chuckles to herself. "I see you've brought the CCPD with you, or what's left of it. Unless you want more dead cops on your conscience, you have sixty seconds to leave the premises. If you plan to stick around, my friend here will break your eardrums."

* * *

Outside...

"SWAT Team, move!" ordered Joe.

The SWAT team head inside with their guns up. The inside of the warehouse was empty.

* * *

"They're inside," said Black Siren. "Want me to scream again?"

"Not yet. They have thirty seconds," said Killer Frost.

"Wait a second." Black Siren zooms in on the wall. The keypad was exposed. "You left the keypad open."

Killer Frost simply smirked at her comrade.

"You did it on purpose," realized Black Siren, grinning as well.

* * *

The SWAT team found the keypad. Instead of trying to figure out the combination, they simply blew it up, opening the door to the underground bunker. The SWAT team proceed. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was no one present in the lair.

 _"Captain, do you have them in custody?" asked Joe through the radio._

"Negative, Detective," replied the SWAT captain. "We don't see them."

 _"Keep looking," said Joe._

The SWAT team sweep the area, looking for Killer Frost and her comrades.

"They actually hang their costumes on display?" questioned one SWAT officer, looking at the display cases.

"Focus," said the SWAT captain.

Suddenly, a sonic scream comes out of the nowhere and causes the entire SWAT team to drop to the ground. The four ladies come out of hiding and started beating up and slaughtering the SWAT team.

Killer Frost takes on the SWAT captain. He fired his gun and put five bullets into Killer Frost, but her regenerative capabilities, plus the Mirakuru, healed her wounds in an instant. Killer Frost disarms the captain by kicking his gun off his arms and then knocks him to the ground with a spin kick. She pins him to the ground with her increased strength and creates an small dagger made of ice in her hand.

Without any hesitation, Killer Frost started stabbing the captain over and over again, whether in the face or the body, splattering blood all over the floor and herself. The other SWAT officers watched in horror as their captain gets brutalized.

"Uh, Frost, I think they get the message," said Doctor Light.

Killer Frost stops and looks at the remaining SWAT officers alive.

"Get out," growled Killer Frost.

* * *

Joe West and the CCPD officers see the SWAT team exiting warehouse with dead bodies. When they saw the dead body of the SWAT captain, they were horrified.

"Oh god," muttered Joe, horrified and disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Detective," apologized a SWAT officer.

"Joe, we have to go," said a detective.

Joe wanted to put Killer Frost either behind bars or in a body bag so bad because of what she did to his daughter, but he knew he couldn't risk the lives of more of his officers. Reluctantly, he leaves along with the rest.

* * *

Back in the lair underground...

"Well, that was fun," said Black Siren.

"You people can be sick at times," said Doctor Light.

"You got something to say, Park?" accused Golden Glider.

"I now understand that killing helps us survive in this business, but doing it for you own personal enjoyment... that's sick," said Doctor Light.

Killer Frost was at the computer, doing something personal. She then turns it off and takes the flash drive containing her secret work. She gets up off the chair, which allows her comrades to see that her face and suit are still covered in some blood.

"Don't you need to wash that off?" asked Doctor Light, feeling a little disgusted.

"No, I think I'll stick with this look," said Killer Frost. "May spook some people at Star City."

"All you need is zombie make-up and you could audition for _The Walking Dead_ ," joked Black Siren.

"Ha ha," said Killer Frost sarcastically. "Alright, ladies, I'm on my way to Star City. Don't break anything while I'm gone."

"Or what? You'll rip our hearts out?" replied Doctor Light with sarcasm.

"This place wasn't easy to build on my own. I prefer to keep it intact," said Killer Frost. "Thanks for the idea, though."

Doctor Light turns her head and silently says "gross".

* * *

After Killer Frost left for Star City, Laurel spends her time working out, Lisa is watching _The 100_ on the computer, and Linda is counting the cash she has stolen.

"You know that's unnecessary, right?" said Laurel, exercising on the salmon ladder. "I'm sure the money Frost has in store for you is a lot."

"I just wanna make sure I have enough to survive in this Earth," said Linda.

"Why? You doubt Snow will uphold her end of the bargain?" asked Lisa.

"Frankly, I don't know anymore," said Linda. "How do we know she won't just kill us after we help her destroy the city?"

"She recruited us because she needs us," said Laurel. "We're her partners."

"Have you guys not considered the possibility that we're just pawns in her game as well?" said Linda.

"Then why are we here?" questioned Lisa. "She's going to turn Central City into a playground for criminals. Why would she deprive us the opportunity to enjoy it when it happens?"

"She was already unstable before the Mirakuru. Now, look at her," said Linda.

"She's always found pleasure in killing. Her name starts with 'killer', remember?" said Laurel.

"But have you seen her since we gave her the serum? She punched a hole through a cop's chest. She stabbed the SWAT's captain non-stop. She even threatened to choke us to death for our failure," pointed out Linda. "She's more than unstable now. She's psychotic."

"Tell that to her face," dared Lisa.

"Why are you guys so nonchalant about this?" asked Linda. "I know you love hurting others and causing chaos, but don't you ever think that your boss is just using you to get what she wants?"

"She's not our boss, Linda. She calls the shots because it's her plans we're following," said Lisa..

"Oh, so you have no problem being an underling?" questioned Linda. "I thought Snarts are supposed to be at the top of the criminal underworld."

Lisa stands up and curls her hands into fists as she stared at Linda with a bothered look.

"You got something to say, spit it out," dared Lisa.

Laurel sees where this is going. She gets off the salmon ladder and grabs a bottle of water as she leans on the wall, waiting for the inevitable fight.

"You're just a henchwoman, Snart, and you don't even see it," said Linda.

"I'm no one's henchwoman, Park," retorted Lisa.

"Blindly following orders? You seem like one," said Linda.

"And you don't consider yourself one?" questioned Lisa.

"At least I'm aware of it," said Linda. "Unlike the two of you."

Lisa punches Linda across the face. Linda retaliates by hitting Lisa with an energy blast, sending her flying a dozen feet back. Lisa gets back on her feet and kicks Linda to the wall. Linda was about to fire another energy blast, but Lisa immediately grabs her wrist. The energy blast just flew past the side of Lisa's head. Lisa twist Linda's arm as she gets behind her, and then kicks Linda in the back.

Laurel was just smiling, enjoying the show.

Lisa and Linda exchange punches, but Lisa's hand-to-hand combat superiority gave her the upper hand. After hitting Linda in the face three times, she grabs her throat and slams her head on the computer's controls. Linda puts her hand on Lisa's stomach and fires another energy blast, knocking her away. Before Lisa can get back up, Linda fires another energy blast, burning a part of her face.

Lisa get back up and kicks Linda down. She repeatedly punches the Earth-2 meta in the face over and over again.

"Okay, that's enough," said Laurel, pulling Lisa away from Linda.

Linda gets up, showing her bleeding left eye.

"How does it look?" asked Linda.

"You'll see in about thirty minutes," said Laurel. "As much as I want to see you two do this all day, I think you both need to calm down before you end up killing each other."

Lisa breaks free of Laurel's grasp. She looks at Linda and says, "Never call me a pawn or a henchwoman again, for your sake."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City, Deputy Mayor Roy Harper was about to give his speech concerning the issue of Star City's current condition. Thea Queen, John Diggle, and Adrian Chase stood by him as he walked up to the podium.

"I know that this looks... troubling. The Undertaking, Slade Wilson, Damien Darhk, we have went through, suffered, and fought through dark times these past few years. I know that many of you are thinking that Star City is beyond saving, beyond repair, and I know you're probably thinking about leaving this city for dead for your family's safety. Now, I don't blame you. You have to do what you believe is the right thing. But me, I refuse to give up on this city. We can still rebuild. It may be a long process, but it couldn't hurt to try. I'm not gonna stop you all from leaving this city. You're more than welcome to evacuate if you wish. But if any of you are willing to stay and help us rebuild, it would be most appreciated. I can only hope that Mayor Oliver Queen can be found alive and well. I've known for a long time. I know that this is what he would want. It's what I want. I'm sure it's what some of you want."

Meanwhile, in the wrecked building across City Hall, Killer Frost was overlooking at the speech while watching the live feed on her phone. She was amused at Roy's belief that Star City can be saved. After the deputy mayor returned to City Hall, she proceeds to Palmer Technologies.

* * *

At Palmer Tech, there were a few authorities who were preventing access into the building. Killer Frost shoots icicles at every guard standing by the front door, killing them. She heads inside and immediately accesses the database in search of the tech she needs. One guard showed up, but immediately gets an icicle to the throat.

"Can't I work in peace for once?" she complained softly.

As if she jinxed herself, four more security guards enter the room.

"Fine, have it your way," said Killer Frost, acting as if she's talking to the universe.

Killer Frost boosts herself up using the computer table and kicks once guard in the face. She protects herself from bullets with ice shields attached to her forearms. She whacks each guard in the face with them. One guard tried to grab her from behind, but she breaks free and sticks an icicle into his eye. The other three guards engage her. She hits one in the stomach with her knee before elbowing him in the face. She then sticks an icicle into another guard's chest before kicking him out the window. She grabs one glass shard and slits one guard's throat. One guard remains. Covering her entire forearm with ice, she punches through his chest and literally rips his heart out, killing him.

After dropping the heart, Killer Frost returns to the computer.

"Thank you, Linda," she said.

After she found what she was looking for, she immediately heads for the Applied Sciences division.

* * *

After finishing her business in Star City, Killer Frost returns to Central City at sunset. Killer Frost was walking casually on the streets, ignoring the frightened civilians. Suddenly, a yellow streak of lightning appears and snatches her. A few seconds later, Killer Frost found herself on top of a skyscraper, held against the edge. Her captor was Kid Flash.

"Hey, Wally," greeted Killer Frost with a smile, acting nonchalant about being held close to the edge. "That is you, isn't it? I thought killing me was Jesse's goal. Or did losing Iris push you to do this?"

"Shut up," said Kid Flash. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Iris."

"What? With my life?" questioned Killer Frost. "Pff. Yeah, right."

"I'll do it," said Kid Flash, moving Killer Frost closer off the edge.

Killer Frost didn't show any signs of fear. She just kept the smug look on her face on.

"I'll do it," repeated Kid Flash, trying to tell Killer Frost that he's being serious.

"Before you do it, you may want to consider what happens afterwards," said Killer Frost. "Maybe Jesse will be grateful and give you a kiss, but a first kill comes at a price..."

"Shut up!" interrupted Kid Flash. "Iris was my sister. I just met her. She was my partner. What she and I were doing, it was one of the best things that's ever happened in both our lives. She was always right there for me no matter what. And you took her from me, from all of us."

Killer Frost just started chuckling, amused for unknown reasons.

"What's so funny?" asked Kid Flash.

"Look at you. Trying to sound like a big boy," mocked Killer Frost. "You can't do it, 'Boy' Flash. You know why? Because you know as well as I do the consequences of killing me. Joe will be disappointed, Barry will be furious, and you'll only turn yourself into a killer."

"No, I won't be like you," said Kid Flash.

"Then let go and find out," dared Killer Frost.

Kid Flash took deep breaths, fighting with himself about what he's going to do right now. Killer Frost just looked at Kid Flash in the eye, confident that he won't go through with it. Before Kid Flash can make a move, Killer Frost attacks with a head-butt, causing him to let her go. Killer Frost kicks Kid Flash left and right before firing an ice beam, knocking him down and freezing his insides.

"Like your name. Just a 'kid'," taunted Killer Frost. "Now, while you're busy heating up, I'm gonna go sky-diving."

While Kid Flash vibrates to heat himself up, Killer Frost jumps off the building. As she falls, she uses her powers to create an ice slide. She continues to expand the slide as she slides all around the city. She even admitted to herself that she finds the ride exhilarating. The frightened looks of the civilians watching only made the experience much more enjoyable for herself. The slide ends at the warehouse above the bunker. Before walking inside, she snaps her fingers and destroys the ice slide, damaging property and killing innocent civilians with falling shards of ice.

* * *

Later that evening, Killer Frost makes it back to her secret lair. Black Siren and Golden Glider were still there. Black Siren was on the computer while Golden Glider was sitting on the floor, leaning back on the wall, and playing a game on her phone.

"Hey, girls," greeted Killer Frost. "Had any fun today?"

"Well, Snart and I hit another jewelry store and sold what we stole," said Black Siren.

"How much?" asked Killer Frost.

"$250,000," answered Golden Glider.

Killer Frost looks at Black Siren and says, "I thought you were more into murder, blackmail, and property damage."

"I just needed to get out," said Black Siren. "What about you? Had any fun in Star City?"

Killer Frost takes out her phone and sends a picture to the bunker's computer. Black Siren saw a picture of a dead man with a hole in his chest, including his heart lying right next to him. Black Siren was both disgusted and fascinated.

"Where's Park, by the way?" asked Killer Frost.

"Robbing the bank again," answered Golden Glider. "She's afraid you're not gonna uphold your end of the deal."

"And what would make her think that?" asked Killer Frost.

Golden Glider stands up and walks towards Killer Frost.

"Why did you recruit us?" asked Golden Glider.

"Now, why would you ask that?" questioned Killer Frost.

"Just give me an answer and I'll explain," said Golden Glider.

Killer Frost gives her answer. "You know what I'm up to. All of this is too much for one person to handle alone. I needed help. Help from those who thrive on chaos, those who share my lust for blood. You girls fit the bill."

"But Park wasn't a murderer when you recruited her," said Golden Glider. "Why her?"

"Because I saw potential in her. All she needed is the right crowd to give her the push," said Killer Frost. "Now, I believe you owe me an answer. Why would she doubt me?"

"Because how you've been behaving recently," said Golden Glider.

"What you did to this guy..." Black Siren gestured to the "heartless" man on the photo. "... is clear proof to her that you're more bloodthirsty, more unstable than before. Before the Mirakuru. She probably thinks you'll just kill her, kill us after you're finished destroying Central City."

Killer Frost chuckled. "Why would I take away the opportunity for you two to enjoy a city full of chaos?"

"That's what I said to her," said Golden Glider. "She also thinks that we're just pawns on your chessboard. Tell us. Is that true?"

Killer Frost chuckles again. "I'm afraid Park is just paranoid. You girls have helped me from the start, so I have no reason to just get rid of you once you outlive your usefulness."

"You're letting Park get to you, Snart," said Black Siren.

Golden Glider asks Killer Frost, "But if we betray you, you'll kill us, won't you?"

"Kill you or make you suffer. Either one works," replied Killer Frost. "But you girls won't turn on you, would you?"

"Of course, not," said Black Siren. "This has been a fun ride. I'd hate to get off."

"And you, Snart?" asked Killer Frost.

"I guess I could use some reassurance," said Golden Glider.

Killer Frost turns away for a moment. When she looked back at Lisa, she asks, "You like Cisco, don't you?"

"Very," answered Golden Glider.

"Then to prove to you that I care about our working relationship, I'll leave him alone, make sure he lives through Central City's destruction," said Killer Frost. "Does that sound reassuring?"

Golden Glider smirks in response. "And my brother?"

"Him, too," replied Killer Frost.

"Then I'm still on board," said Golden Glider.

"Good," said Killer Frost.

"Speaking of Leonard Snart, he and the Legends, as well as Supergirl, are back," said Black Siren.

"I know that, Laurel. I was at the funeral," said Killer Frost.

"There's only four of us and a lot of them," said Black Siren. "I don't care about numbers, but when it comes to executing your master plan, we have plenty of roadblocks waiting for us."

"Don't worry, Lance. I'll handle it," said Killer Frost. "Besides, I never said this was going to be easy."

"I don't expect it to," said Black Siren. "I just can't wait until this city becomes a hell for superheroes."

"As long as we stay united, it will be," said Killer Frost. "Just because I'm a criminal now, doesn't mean I forgot the values of teamwork."

"I was looking into the security cameras. Saw Kid Flash sweep you up," mentioned Black Siren.

"He tried to kill me by dropping from the top of a building," said Killer Frost.

"First Jesse Quick, then Detective West, and now Kid Flash. You paint a target on your back with every move and every kill you make," said Black Siren.

"That was the plan, Siren," replied Killer Frost.

"What?" asked a confused Black Siren.

Killer Frost chuckles for a moment. "Have you wondered why I deliberately killed Harry last month? Or why I was targeting Iris? I killed them not just to make the Flash suffer, but to also cripple his friends emotionally. Joe. Wally. Jesse. How is the Flash going to handle his little team if they think the best way to stop me is to kill me?"

Black Siren smiles, understanding what her partner was saying. "Now, that will definitely mess with you. You surely know how to push his buttons."

"As I've said before, he was my friend. I know him better than he knows himself," said Killer Frost. "He's already suffering, but his morals clashing with his team's desire for revenge will definitely sink him lower."

"If I say you're being too cruel, we both know I'm lying," said Black Siren, still grinning.

"Now, there's only one other person I want to break," said Killer Frost. "Laurel, would you like to have some fun?"

"Always," replied Black Siren with a sadistic smirk.

* * *

Back at the West household, Kara Danvers was sitting on the couch by herself. She was eating strawberry ice cream while watching _Into the Woods_. Unexpectedly, a sonic scream destroys the window and causes the couch to flip up-side down with her still sitting on it. Kara picks herself up as an uninvited guest jumps in through the hole in the front of the house. It was Black Siren.

"Hello, Supergirl," greeted Black Siren.

Kara digs the blood out of her ear before saying, "You know it's rude to make noise while someone is watching a movie."

"That's for the movie theaters, Kryptonian," said Black Siren.

Kara saw something on Black Siren's fingers. She was wearing one ring with a green glowing gem on each hand.

"Are those..." she wondered.

"Kryptonite?" interrupted Black Siren. "Yes, yes, they are. I thought we could make this fight even."

Black Siren runs forward and punches Kara in the face. The Krpytonite ring she was wearing made the punch effective. Black Siren punches Kara four more times before the Kryptonian manages to catch the metahuman's next punch. Kara head-butts Black Siren before kicking her, sending her flying outside.

Kara heads outside as Black Siren gets back on her feet. Using her sister's training, Kara blocks Black Siren's strikes and then punches her hard in the face, knocking her down again. While lying down, Black Siren kicks Kara in the legs, tripping her and knocking her down as well. Black Siren gets up and looks down at Kara. She punches her in the face repeatedly. Kara wanted to use either her heat vision or super breath, but she knew the neighbors would be watching. Instead, she just focused. With perfect timing, she smacks away Black Siren's incoming punch before punching her in the face.

Kara and Black Siren engage in a fist fight that was evenly-matched, until Kara manages to sneakily remove Black Siren's Kryptonite rings and throw them far away. Kara throws a normal punch at Black Siren before throwing a strong punch that knocks her to the ground.

Before Kara can make another move, a shard of ice comes out of nowhere and pierces her left hip. Killer Frost comes out of the shadows and reveals herself.

"H... How?" asked a confused Kara, grunting in pain.

Kara looks at the shard and notices that it was glowing green. As it turns out, Killer Frost coated a Kryptonite shard with ice so she could manipulate it, such as firing it at Supergirl from distance.

"Laurel, do the honors," said Killer Frost.

Black Siren unleashes her sonic scream and knocks Kara towards a wooden fence, knocking her out. Black Siren then removes the shard of Kryptonite from the Kryptonian. Killer Frost puts the Kryptonite rings on Kara so she can stay weakened.

"Now, that was fun," said Black Siren.

"Not as fun as what I'm about to do to her," said Killer Frost, smirking.

 **This does not look good for Supergirl. What will happen to her? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Hope this chapter was okay.**


	62. Breaking

**This chapter features the plot of Arrow 5x17, but it also answers the question "What will happen to Supergirl?"**

 **WARNING: Chapter will contain torture.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, XWF1000, EMOBOY69, unnamed, Darkness032, and Guest for the recent reviews.**

 **"Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" - Jack Nicholson, Batman (1989)**

Authorities were all over the West household in the morning. The neighbors reported seeing Killer Frost and Black Siren fighting some young girl during the previous night. Barry, Wally, and Joe were checking the mess inside again. The couch is easy to fix, but the hole on the wall would not be easy to repair. While Wally and Joe were focused on cleaning up the mess, Barry was pacing around, looking worried.

"Hey, Barry, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna find her," said Joe, trying to comfort his adopted son.

Barry was silent for a moment until he spoke. "The SWAT captain. Why didn't you tell me?"

Joe was caught off guard, not expecting Barry to bring up the deceased officer.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sending the CCPD to arrest Caitlin?" asked Barry.

"Barry, I..." Joe paused, not knowing what to say.

"First, Jesse wanted to kill her. Then you risked the lives of your fellow officers just to catch her. Joe, Wally tried to drop her off a building," said Barry, sounding angry and worried.

Wally immediately turned his head and looked at Barry, surprised at what he said.

"Yeah, I know," said Barry. "I understand why Jesse is hurting. I understand why you two are hurting. But that doesn't mean you have to make reckless decisions just to get revenge."

"This isn't about revenge, Barry. It's about getting justice for Iris," said Joe.

"And your pursuit for justice just cost the lives of half the SWAT team," reminded Barry.

"Don't you think I know that, Barry?!" yelled Joe. "I have to live with that for the rest of my life. It haunts me every time I shut my eyes."

Barry walks towards Wally. "What the hell, man? Why?"

"You said you understand," said Wally.

"I understand why you're hurting," said Barry, emphasizing "why". "What I don't understand is why you would go this far?"

"Barry, Iris is dead!" reminded Wally. "She was my sister. I may not have been in her life for that long, but I still loved her. And now she's gone."

"So, you and Jesse are willing to cross the line without a care of what it'll do to you?" questioned Barry.

Wally's nerves were tensing even more as he started to look more angry.

Barry looks back and forth between Joe and Wally. "I can't... I can't... I can't work with you guys."

"What are you saying?" asked Joe.

"I can't be a part of this team if every single member of this team just wants to kill Caitlin," said Barry. "I'm gonna look for Kara on my own. If I find Caitlin, I'm gonna do what should be done. Lock her up."

"You know, Barry, I was actually worried about you after what happened to Iris," said Joe. "Wells killed your mom, you wanted to kill him. Zoom killed your father, you wanted to kill him. Caitlin killed Iris, but you're still planning to save her?"

"No, she's beyond redemption now," admitted Barry. A part of him couldn't believe what he said. "But I'm not going to cross that line. If I do, I can never go back. You were the one who told me that I don't have to be like Oliver, that I have to be my own hero."

"Is this because Caitlin was once your friend?" asked Wally.

"No matter who she is now, no matter what she does, there will always be a part of me that sees her for who she really is," said Barry. "I miss Iris just much as you both do, but right now, I have to focus on getting Kara back. I don't want to lose her or anyone else I care about."

Barry turns around and leaves the house. Joe and Wally can only sit on the couch and think about how much they disappointed Barry.

* * *

Kara wakes up and finds herself in some sort of cell with a green light, wearing her Supergirl costume. She was cuffed in chains. She tried to break free, but, for some reason, she couldn't.

"Kryptonite," guessed Kara.

The door opens, allowing Kara to see her captor, who is Killer Frost.

"Morning, sleepin' beauty," joked Killer Frost. "Had a pleasant evenin'?"

"I was until Mariah Carey's evil sister and the White Witch decided to ruin it," retorted Kara with sarcasm.

Killer Frost laughed a little, actually amused by Kara's references.

"What do you want with me?" asked Kara. "Or the better question is, why haven't you killed me yet? I thought you wanted to make Barry suffer."

"He's already suffering," said Killer Frost. "He just lost the love of his life."

"Because of you," added Kara with anger.

Killer Frost simply smiled in response. "Yes, because of me, and it was very satisfying."

"You're sick," insulted Kara.

"If I am sick, it's only because of that sweet Mirakuru," replied Killer Frost.

"I'm gonna ask again. What do you want with me?" asked Kara again.

Killer Frost opens the cell and bends her knees down to look at Kara at eye level.

"There are other ways I can make Barry suffer than just killing those he cares about the most," said Killer Frost. "I can't top Iris' death, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop there."

"If you're not gonna kill me, then what are you going to do?" asked Kara.

"It's fairly easy to weaken a Krpytonian physically. All you need is a green rock," started Killer Frost. "But what about psychologically?"

"If you're trying to break me, you're gonna have to do more than just use Kryptonite," said Kara.

"I know," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost takes out a small knife.

"Have you ever felt what it's like to be as fragile as a human being?" asked Killer Frost.

"Yes, I have," said Kara. "I lost my powers for a day. I got sick. I broke my arm. I know what it feels like."

"Trust me, you don't," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost immediately stabs Kara in the leg. Kara shouts in pain as the blade is thrust deeper into her skin. Killer Frost removes the knife from her leg swiftly, which also hurt the Kryptonian.

"If you think that hurts, it doesn't compare to what else I have in store," said Killer Frost.

"Go ahead. Do your worst. I can take it, Krpytonite or no Kryptonite," dared Kara.

"Be careful, girl. I'm not someone you want to push," warned Killer Frost.

"Barry will find me and when he does, he's gonna take you down," said Kara, confident that Barry will find her.

"Oh, he won't be able to find me," said Killer Frost. "In case you haven't been paying attention, I always plan for everything. Where we are, he'll never find it. So, you're stuck here with me. Time for us to get to know each other better."

Killer Frost leaves the cell. All Kara can do is grunt and whine as she continues to feel the pain from the knife stab. Worse, the blood from the wound started falling to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another secret prison, Adrian Chase was torturing Oliver. First, he drowned his head in a bucket of water to make him feel what his father felt before he died. As it turned out, Claybourne didn't die from the arrow that pierced his chest. He was still conscious long enough for his lungs to fill with water from the small pool he fell in when he got shot.

Chase wanted Oliver to tell him a secret, something he wouldn't even admit to himself. Oliver has no idea what Adrian was talking about and kept quiet.

Next, Chase put three arrows in Oliver's right shoulder to remind him of the three arrows he put in The Count three years ago. He even threatened his son, William. Oliver still didn't confess anything as he still has no clue to what Adrian wants.

...

Later that day, Adrian returns to the cell with Evelyn. Oliver saw the look on Evelyn. She looks like she's been hurt and the look on her face tells him that she's been suffering.

"What did you do to her?" Oliver asked Chase, worried about Evelyn.

"I made her more... compliant," said Chase.

Chase then punches Oliver in the stomach, hurting him again.

"Gear up. Give yourself a chance," said Chase.

Chase takes out a knife and leaves it on the floor between Oliver and Evelyn.

"I don't want to fight her," said Oliver.

"I don't want you to fight her. I want you to kill her," said Chase. "I'm gonna leave now. When I come back, either she's killed you and I let her go or you kill her and I let you go."

"No. Neither one of those things are gonna happen," refused Oliver.

"If you don't kill her, you're gonna watch me snap her neck," threatened Chase.

"Adrian! What is the point of this?!" yelled Oliver.

"You seem to be having trouble figuring out what your secret is," said Chase. "I thought this might remind you. Good luck."

Chase leaves the cell, leaving Oliver and Evelyn to figure out what they're going to do.

Evelyn looks like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I can't take another day in here."

Reluctantly, she picks up the knife.

"Evelyn, listen to me," said Oliver. "I need you to bring the knife over here. I want you to get me out of these things. When he comes back, we will ambush him."

The next thing that comes out of Evelyn's mouth is "Oliver, where's Rory?"

Oliver was confused at first, but then saw the look on her face.

"Where is he?" asked Evelyn, a tear coming down her eye. "I miss him."

"Rory's fine," said Oliver. "He took a leave of absence, but he's fine."

Evelyn cracked a smile for a second before she continued to cry.

"I know how you feel about him," said Oliver. "He felt the same way about you. If you won't do this for me, do it for him. We can stop Chase."

"No, we can't beat him," said Evelyn. "I didn't know what I was buying into when I sided with him."

"It's okay. I forgive you," said Oliver honestly. "I think that together we can get through this."

"I'm dead," said Evelyn suddenly. "That's all he kept telling me. I'm dead... because I wasn't part of your life."

Oliver can see how much she's suffered. He can't help but feel responsible, since he brought her into his crusade. He brushes this thought aside as he tried to regain focus on the matter at hand.

"You should bring me the knife," said Oliver. "If you bring me the knife, I can save us."

Evelyn continues fighting herself within. "No!"

Evelyn rushes towards Oliver, trying to kill him, but Oliver manages to catch the knife before it made contact with his stomach. He then smacks Evelyn aside with his metal arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," apologized Oliver sincerely, feeling truly bad for hurting her.

While Evelyn tries to pick herself up, Oliver started slicing the cuff off right wrist, since it wasn't made of titanium, unlike the one on his left arm. Unfortunately, Chase returned. He saw Evelyn crying on the ground and Oliver trying to slice his cuff.

"Come on!" yelled Chase, punching the wall in anger. "Are we serious? Oliver, what are you trying to prove, man? Evelyn betrayed you. You should kill her for this."

"I'm not gonna kill her. I won't. Just let her go," pleaded Oliver.

Chase snatches Evelyn by her hair and pulls her up. He then puts his other arm around her neck.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't kill her," reminded Chase.

"Listen, please. Okay. You have made your point," said Oliver, begging for Evelyn's life.

"Confess, Oliver. Tell me your secret," said Chase again.

"I don't know what you want from me!" shouted Oliver.

"I want you to tell what you've been too afraid to tell your sister, Felicity, and Diggle. Tell me!" shouted Chase.

"I... I don't know. I don't..." said Oliver, still not understanding what Adrian wants.

"Wrong answer," said Chase.

Chase then snaps Evelyn's neck and throws her body aside. Oliver was horrified. He drops to his knees as grief consumed him once again. Regardless of Evelyn's intentions, he did care for her. He even tried to save her. And now, his actions have led to her death.

* * *

Back in Caitlin's secret prison, Kara was again trying to break out of her chains, but it was no use. She tried to use her heat vision to destroy the glass chamber in the wall holding the Kryptonite, but nothing happened. The Kryptonite in the cell has rendered her powerless and reduced her strength to that of a normal human girl.

Soon enough, Killer Frost returned to the cell with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"What is this? Poison?" asked Kara.

"Just thought you'd be hungry," said Killer Frost.

"I thought the point was to make me suffer," said Kara.

"You couldn't be more correct," replied Killer Frost. "But seriously, eat."

Kara picks up the glass. Just when it looked like she was about to drink, she immediately spilled the milk all over Killer Frost's face. She tried throwing the glass at her face, but Killer Frost grabbed her arm before she could throw.

"You Kryptonian delinquent," insulted Killer Frost, smirking. "You think a glass full of milk is gonna bother me."

"It's a message. I'm not interested in your hospitality," said Kara with sarcasm and anger.

"You did say you broke your arm once, right?" asked Killer Frost, tightening her grip on Kara's right arm. "Is it this one?"

Kara didn't answer, but her silence pretty much answers the question.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Killer Frost.

Without any hesitation, Killer Frost twists Kara's right arm with just one hand, breaking it. Kara once again shouts in pain as she clutched her injured arm. The pain lasted for a while as she whined until her eyes begin to tear up. Killer Frost simply chuckled at the sight of this. One of the many differences between Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow is that Killer Frost enjoys seeing people in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" taunted Killer Frost.

Kara couldn't speak as the pain was too much for her.

"The Girl of Steel reduced to a crying little girl," continued Killer Frost.

"Keep talking," dared Kara, feeling her anger dull the pain.

"Oh, I will," said Killer Frost, showing no signs of fear. "Maybe you should've just eaten your cookies like a good little girl instead of thinking it's another game."

"Isn't it?" replied Kara. "Huh?! Isn't it?!"

Killer Frost just smile sadistically. She picks up one cookie from the plate and takes a bite out of it. She shoves the rest into Kara's mouth. The Kryptonian simply spits it at Killer Frost's face. The meta just wiped the saliva from her face before swallowing what she's chewed.

"See? No poison," said Killer Frost.

"What's the point of this?!" shouted Kara. "What do you want?!"

"You already know what I want," said Killer Frost.

"No, this is more than just about breaking me," said Kara.

"Smart girl, I'll give you that," complimented Killer Frost. "Strong, not to mention. Iron will. A heart strong as gold. No wonder Barry seems to like you."

"How on Earth could you possible know that?" asked Kara.

"I keep my eyes on Barry 24/7. I know he confessed his feelings for you to Iris," said Killer Frost.

"And yet, she stayed with him," reminded Kara.

"I'm surprised, really," said Killer Frost. "Iris sets you two up in what she thinks is a harmless game and then breaks up with Barry because she couldn't forgive herself, but Barry still wanted her back. He figured out that he has feelings for you, but he still chooses Iris."

"It's called love, Frosty," said Kara. "Something your twisted mind will never understand. How could you love Barry if you want to make him suffer so badly?"

"You really want to know why?" asked Killer Frost.

Kara didn't respond. She just kept the angry look on her face.

"Okay, I'll tell you why," said Killer Frost. "After my fiance died, Barry came into my life. At first, he was just my patient. He breaks something, I patch him up. But he didn't want to be just my patient. He wanted to be more. He wanted to be my friend, so he tried to get close to me. In time, I grew quite fond of him, so much that I could call him a friend and it wouldn't hurt. Then came perhaps the best night of my life after Ronnie. He took me to a bar so he can help me move on. We drank. We sang together. Oh, he had such a wonderful voice."

"Yeah, I know," said Kara.

Killer Frost continued. "What I failed to realize was that I was falling in love with him. I kept it to myself because he was into someone else. As time flied by, I wondered why, why, why I would fall in love with him? Yes, he's sweet, smart, and funny, but that wasn't it. No, I fell in love with him because he helped me reach for the light just when I thought I would lie in the dark forever. When I first became Killer Frost, he dared me to kill him. I couldn't, and he know I wouldn't. He didn't just save me. He reminded me why I fell in love with him."

"He meant so much to you. You meant so much to him. Yet, that didn't stop you from turning into this psychopath in front of me," said Kara.

"Zoom once said there was a darkness in me. I just needed motivation to let it out. My motivation came in the form of Barry Allen," said Killer Frost. "I think we're both clear on what he did."

"And all he wants is your forgiveness, even if he believes he doesn't deserve it," said Kara.

"It's funny, though. Forgiveness. That seems to be the word of the year," said Killer Frost. "Barry. Iris. Me. You. All of this fighting and in-fighting rides on one word."

"I think you've made it clear that you won't forgive him because you don't want to," said Kara.

"What about you? Why do you love him?" asked Killer Frost, interest to know.

"I got nothin' to say to you," said Kara angrily.

"Tell me," said Killer Frost.

"Why on Earth would you want to know why someone else is in love with the person you love?" asked Kara.

"I said..." Killer Frost pulls out a small gun and aims it at Kara. "... tell me."

"I thought you didn't want to kill me," said Kara.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna put a couple bullets in you and see how much it hurts you," said Killer Frost. "Last chance. Tell me."

Kara hangs her head for a moment, trying to keep her anger from consuming her. She looks back at Killer Frost and says, "Go to hell."

"I've already been there, Danvers. And I've come back with a vengeance," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost pulls the trigger and puts a bullet in Kara's left shoulder, causing her to scream and grunt in pain again. Killer Frost pulls the trigger again and the second bullet goes into Kara's stomach. Kara falls in a lying down position as she puts both her hands on her stomach, trying to keep her blood inside her body, to little avail.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," mocked Killer Frost. "You'll live. I'm gonna get something to dig out those bullets. Just be sure to keep pressure on that wound. I'd hate to be your doctor."

Killer Frost leaves the cell, but not before taking another cookie. Kara remained lying down as she tried to stop herself from bleeding out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Caitlin's not-so-secret lair, Black Siren was training Golden Glider while Doctor Light was on monitor duty.

Lisa was trying to hit as hard and fast as she could, but Laurel was quicker. She dodges and blocks Lisa's attacks before grabbing Lisa by the arm and flipping her to the ground.

"It's not enough just to be moving fast," said Laurel. "You have to be smart."

Laurel offers Lisa a hand. Lisa takes it and gets back up.

"How does Frost handle all this?" asked Lisa.

"Patience," answered Laurel. "She doesn't care how hard it is or how long it takes, but she was willing to go through whatever I have to teach her."

Suddenly, a yellow streak come storming into the lair. It was The Flash. He grabbed Lisa's Gold Gun and pointed it at Lisa.

"Flash," greeted Laurel formally.

"Siren," greeted Flash formally.

"What are you doing here?" asked Doctor Light, aiming her lit hands at the speedster.

"Where's Caitlin keeping Supergirl?" asked Flash.

"And if we don't tell you, you'll do what? Pull the trigger?" questioned Black Siren, laughing. "You don't have it in you."

"It doesn't matter if you shoot me or not. We don't know where Supergirl is," said Golden Glider.

"Snow made sure that the prison she's held in was secret, even from us," said Black Siren. "Smart girl, she is."

The Flash lowers the Gold Gun and drops it.

"Now, get out of here," said Black Siren. "I don't want to have to kill you myself."

"'Cause Caitlin will kill you for that?" guessed Flash.

"You're her kill," replied Black Siren.

With no options left, Flash runs out of the lair.

* * *

Back in Caitlin's secret prison...

Kara is screaming once again. It was because Killer Frost is using what appears to be one of Prometheus' throwing stars to slowly cut an area below her right collarbone. Kara knew what it felt like to be human, but this was a whole other level of pain she was suffering.

"I knew this would come in handy one day," said Killer Frost, looking at the weapon in her hand.

Just when Kara thought the slicing stopped, Killer Frost immediately sliced her left forearm, leaving yet another bleeding cut. Kara cried out in pain for the umpteenth time that day.

"You're lucky the Kryptonite emitter is only at 15%. You'd be dead by now if it's any lower," said Killer Frost.

"What? I just tell you why I love Barry and you'll let me go?" questioned Kara.

"That was just simply getting to know you better," said Killer Frost. "I'll let you out after I get what I want."

"I have no idea what you want!" shouted Kara.

"I love that fire in you," said Killer Frost, laughing. "I'm almost tempted to take those chains off you so I can test you."

Angered, Kara tried to get closer to Killer Frost to hurt her, but the chains can only let her walk so far. Killer Frost only smirked, enjoying the sight of her victim struggling.

"Why don't we just calm down and talk?" suggested Killer Frost. "Why Barry? Huh? Why?"

Kara refused to talk. She was breathing in and out with anger.

"C'mon, Kara, it's just a little talk between two girls. There's nothing wrong with opening yourself," said Killer Frost.

"Because... because... because he understands me. And I understand him. He reminds me of myself. I remind him of him. I've never so close to someone in a long time," said Kara. "It's funny when I think about it. Looking at him, being with him, it's like I'm in a fairytale. To just fall in love with someone like that after just meeting him, only for me to ignore my feelings because I was into somebody else. All it took was letting go of that someone that I finally understood why I love Barry. Our bond... it feels... real and... and beautiful."

"Aww, that's sweet," said Killer Frost, pretending to be touched. "Maybe I can let him say goodbye to you when I put an icicle through his heart."

Once again, Kara becomes enraged and tries to get close to Killer Frost, chains or not. Killer Frost simply laughed before punching Kara in the face, knocking her down.

"You're angry, alright," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost kicks Kara in the face.

"But you're not broken yet," said Killer Frost.

She kicks Kara in the face again. There is now a bruise below her left eye and blood was coming out of her mouth.

"You're gonna..." Kara spits out some blood before she continues. "... have to do better than that."

"Oh, I will," said Killer Frost. "I have one more trick up my sleeve."

Killer Frost leaves the cell again. Kara didn't even bother to stand up. Between her bleeding wounds and bruised face, she didn't have enough strength and will to move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase continues to try and get the truth out of Oliver. Oliver, on the verge of breaking, desperately tried to break out of his chains using his metal arm, but it was still no use.

"You killed my father because he was a name on your list, but that's not really true, is it? No," said Chase. "The list was just an excuse. The Hood. The disguise. Just an excuse, the idea that all of this is some heroic crusade. It's just an excuse..."

"An excuse for what?!" shouted Oliver again. "Huh?! Tell me!"

"You tell me, Oliver!" yelled Chase. "I know what's going on through your mind, Oliver. You're thinking that you can get yourself free from those chains, slam me to the ground, and snap my neck just like I did to Evelyn."

Regardless whether Adrian was trying to push his buttons or not, Oliver tries to rush towards Adrian in anger, but the chains kept him from going too far. Aside from anger, there was the clear look that he was ready to explode.

"There it is. That's the look I've been waiting to see," said Chase. "But it's not just about stopping me, is it? No. There's something else in there. Confess, Oliver."

Oliver was struggling to hold it together as Adrian's words continue to rattle his head.

"You told yourself you kill because you have to. Confess, Oliver," said Chase. "You don't kill because you have to, so why? Why do you do it?"

"Because I wanted to," said Oliver suddenly.

Chase was surprised, and so was Oliver.

"What?" asked a surprised Chase.

"I wanted to," said Oliver softly. He drops in despair for a moment. A few seconds later, he raises his head and shouts at the top of his lungs.

"I WANTED TO! AND I LIKED IT!"

Chase smiled, glad that he was finally able to get the truth out of Oliver. He already knew it, but he wanted Oliver to admit it. Oliver, meanwhile, couldn't believe what he just admitted. Looking back at his days as The Hood, he begins to picture himself as the monster he feared he was before he returned five years ago. He also remembered that Anatoly said he kills because he likes it, but he denied it. He couldn't say anything else, especially now that the truth is out.

Evelyn, as it turns out, is still alive. She was only faking being dead the whole time. Chase only pretended to kill her. After Chase finally got the truth out, Evelyn quits the act and shows that she is still loyal to Prometheus. Oliver tells her that Rory would be ashamed of her. Evelyn claims that she doesn't care.

After Evelyn left, Chase tells Oliver that he used his father's memory to justify a killing spree. The fact that his crusade was based on a lie is the reason he infects the lives of everyone around him. He then mentioned Tommy and Moira, those who had to pay for Oliver's actions. Before he let him go, Chase uses a blowtorch to burn Oliver's Bratva captain tattoo as a reminder of their "time" together. Oliver apologizes to Chase for killing his father, but Chase didn't care and proceeds to burn the tattoo.

* * *

Back at Caitlin's secret prison...

Kara was sitting on her knees, not even bothering another futile attempt to break free of the chains. She just let her wounds do their work in making her suffer, because she now knows there is no way to break out unless Barry, somehow, finds her.

Killer Frost returns to the cell, but she was not alone. She had Kara's sister, Alex, in cuffs. She tosses her inside in front of her sister.

"Alex?" Kara was surprised.

"Kara, what is going on here?" asked Alex. She immediately notices all the wounds on Kara. She became shocked and horrified. "What happened to you?"

Killer Frost closes the cell door behind her and says, "She won't break."

"Break? What are you talking about?" asked Alex, confused.

Kara asks Killer Frost, "What is she doing here?"

Killer Frost shows Kara her inter-dimensional extrapolator.

"Now, let's recap," said Killer Frost. "A knife stab to the leg. Two bullets. A couple of cuts. Threatening Barry. All that seems to do is anger you, but that's not what I want."

"What do you want with her?" asked Alex.

Killer Frost punches Alex in the face, knocking her down.

"Stop! Don't hurt he!" yelled Kara.

Acting like an insubordinate child, Killer Frost ignores Kara and kicks Alex across the face.

"Stop it!" begged Kara. "Lay another finger on her and I'll break your arm!"

"Not exactly what I was expecting you to say," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost grabs Alex and puts her arm around her neck, choking her.

"No! Don't do this!" begged Kara.

"Not until you tell me what I want to hear," said Killer Frost.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Kara.

"Too bad," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost started squeezing, choking Alex even harder. Kara once again struggles to break free of her chains in an attempt to save her sister. A few seconds later, Alex's eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Killer Frost drops Alex's lifeless body to the floor. Kara drops to her knees as her eyes began to water. She begged for Alex to get up, but nothing happened. She just lied on the ground, motionless.

Kara hangs her head in sadness, letting tears rain from her eye. When she lifted her head up, she looked at Killer Frost with anger on her face. "If I ever get out of these chains, I'm gonna kill you."

"Wait? What's that?" Killer Frost pretended not to hear hear clearly. She just wanted to hear what she said again.

"I'm... gonna kill you," repeated Kara angrily.

"Oh, I am so scared... not," said Killer Frost, pretending to be scared when she's really not.

All Kara could do now is look at Alex's lifeless body as the tears continue to build up in her eyes.

"Well, can't let this corpse rot in here," said Killer Frost. "I'm gonna send her back to Earth-38."

Killer Frost grabs Alex's body by the leg and drags her out of the cell. Kara can only cry and grieve as she sunk to the floor again. Her sister is dead and she watched her die right in front of her.

* * *

 _Earth-38_

Killer Frost comes out of the breach and places Alex's body in the middle of Kara's apartment. Killer Frost takes her time to smile as she looked at the lifeless body.

"Well, time to wake up," said Killer Frost.

She then pinches a spot on Alex's neck. Suddenly, she wakes up.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" asked Alex, confused. "I thought I was dead."

"You were," said Killer Frost. "But now you're not. It's a little trick my friend taught me."

"Where's my sister?" Alex demanded an answer.

Alex gets up and attacks Killer Frost, but the latter blocked her strikes before kicking her in the stomach. She then grabs her throat and slams her to the ground.

"If you wanted an answer, we don't have to fight," said Killer Frost. "Your sister is in grief, by the way."

"If killing me is your way of breaking her, why bring me back to life?" asked Alex.

"Your sister is mourning over your death. It won't be long until it's your turn to mourn your sister. Only unlike you, her death will be permanent," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost knocks out Alex with a hard punch to the face. She steals the strawberry yogurt on the table before entering the breach back to Earth-1.

* * *

Killer Frost returns to Kara's cell with the yogurt still in hand. The Girl of Steel was on the ground lying on her back. The tears were present on her face. Aside from crying and breathing, all she could do was blink. Grief had clearly consumed her. To Killer Frost, she was broken.

"Well, I think we can write down 'broken heart' to the list," started Killer Frost.

"What more do you want?" asked Kara weakly, barely able to speak through her grief.

"Nothing more," said Killer Frost. "Our business is over."

"Then let me go," said Kara.

"Oh, I will," said Killer Frost. "But there's something else I have to do. You need to be unconscious for this."

Killer Frost jabs a syringe filled with a sedative into Kara's arms. It didn't take long until Kara was fully sedated. Killer Frost takes out Prometheus' throwing star and begins her "operation".

* * *

Meanwhile, in Chase's secret prison, Oliver finally regains consciousness, only to see that Chase has burned his Bratva tattoo, leaving behind a bleeding mess on his left pectoral. He also saw that he was free of his chains. The cell door was open. His suit and arrows were lying on the floor. Oliver stands up, barely able to walk because he feels weak, and picks up his things.

* * *

Kara wakes up after what could be hours. She was still in her cell, but she was no longer chained. The Kryptonite emitter was still active. The cell door was open and her inter-dimensional extrapolator was placed on the plate of cookies. She started getting up, but as she did, she felt pain in her mid-section. It wasn't the wound from the bullet. She pulls up her shirt and saw stitches on the right side of her stomach. Whatever Killer Frost did to her while she was asleep, the wound that the stitches were closing was the mark left behind.

* * *

At Thea's loft, Diggle, Roy, and Thea have been pacing back and forth while Felicity and Curtis work on looking for Oliver.

"How much longer?" asked Diggle.

"How much longer? We literally had to reroute the electro-optic digital imaging from every reconnaissance satellite I can gain access to," replied Felicity.

"Then we had to capture data in a four-dimensional array, which could then be parsed using a real-time algorithm," explained Curtis. "Basically, solving cold fusion would be easier."

"Sorry," apologized Diggle.

"Ugh! Oliver's been gone for over a week, and you geniuses can't get even a small lead on where he is?" complained Thea, growing tired of the wait.

"Thea, we're all worried about Oliver," said Roy. "But wherever he is, I think..."

Roy stopped when he looked over Thea's shoulder. Everyone turns their heads to the direction where Roy is looking. It was Oliver. He was walking in slowly. He had his suit on but unzipped. He takes it off, which allows everyone to see his wounds. The wound on his right shoulder from the three arrows Chase shot him with was still bleeding out, as well as the spot where his tattoo once was.

Clearly, Oliver's allies were horrified by whatever Chase did to him. Shock, disgust, and anger (for Chase) were present on their faces.

"Chase... had me..." Oliver groaned in pain for a moment. "... and he let me go."

"Oliver, we have to get this son of a gun for whatever he did to you," said Diggle.

Oliver nods no. "John, it's over. It's over for... me. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm shutting everything down."

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was pacing back and forth while Cisco and Jesse worked on locating Kara. Wally, Joe, and HR were also present.

"Have you found anything?" asked Barry.

"Not since you asked me thirty seconds ago," said Cisco, sounding annoyed. "Look, I had to reroute the electro-optic digital imaging from every recon satellite I can hack into. Not to mention capture data in a four-dimensional array, which can be parsed using a real-time algorithm."

"Honestly, a nuclear physics test is easier than this," said Jesse.

"Sorry," apologized Barry. "I'm just worried."

"We'll find her, Barry," assured Wally.

"I know, but..." Barry paused as laid his eyes at the hallway.

Everyone turns their direction to the entrance of the cortex. Kara was walking in. Even though she was no longer being weakened by Kryptonite, her super healing was returning very slowly. Because of that, she had to limp every time she walked, due to her wounds.

Everyone was horrified by her wounds. Her wounds from the bullet holes were still bleeding. The cuts from the throwing star were still present. Her left eye was black and blood was still coming out of her mouth.

"Oh... my... god," said a disgusted Cisco.

"Kara, what... what happened?" asked Barry.

"Killer Frost, she... she killed my sister... right in front of me," said Kara weakly but with anger.

Kara continues to walk. Due to her weak state, she was about to fall, but Barry catches her in time thanks to his super speed.

"Easy, Kara," said Barry. "You're gonna be alright. You're back."

Kara looks at Barry in the eye for a few seconds. She didn't know whether to push him away or thank him for catching her.

"What?" asked Barry.

Instead of talking, Kara puts her arms around Barry and buries her head on his shoulder, crying. Barry returns the hug and pats her back as an act of comfort. There is not one person in the room who doesn't feel sorry for Kara. Every single person present understand loss.

"It's okay. I'm here," said Barry.

Kara is still crying over her sister's "death", but for now, she feels safe and at home in Barry's arms.

 **Barry's broken. Oliver's broken. And now, Kara is broken. Can they still win the war? Stay tuned and find out. Until then, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	63. Broken

**For this chapter, we're gonna read about Barry, Oliver, and Kara coping with the happenings of the previous chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, XWF1000, Darkness032, and three Guests for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies." - Tim Robbins, The Shawshank Redemption**

Kara's super healing returned in time. Her wounds began to patch up themselves. By the time they did, her skin was back to its invulnerable state. Jesse had her stitches removed, but whatever Killer Frost put inside her is stuck inside. Without Kryptonite, they can't cut Kara open to take it out.

"Do you guys at least know what it is inside me?" asked Kara.

Jesse scans Kara with the X-ray device. "Some kind of power cell."

"Why would she do that?" asked Cisco.

"I don't know. She sedated me before she cut me," said Kara.

"Well, the important thing is that you're okay," said Barry.

Kara rips the patches off her and says, "Good."

* * *

Kara leaves the cortex and heads for the elevator, only for Barry to get in her way, via super speed.

"Where are you going?" asked Barry.

"I'm gonna find Killer Frost and make her pay," said Kara.

"But you just recovered," said Barry.

"I'm fine, Barry," said Kara. "Now, get out of my way."

"I'm not gonna do that," said Barry.

"Barry, my sister is dead!" reminded Kara loudly, pain and anger heard through her tone.

"I know and I understand," said Barry. "But you can't just face her without a plan. She's dangerous and smart."

"I don't care," said Kara.

"How far are you willing to go to avenge your sister?" asked Barry.

"Behind bars or the afterlife, depends on when I see her," said Kara.

"Kara, do you even hear yourself?" said Barry, worried. "You're Supergirl. You don't kill."

"Well, I'm not feeling like myself right now, Barry," said Kara. "I got shot, cut, and forced to watch my sister die right in front of my eyes."

"You're broken. I understand the feeling," said Barry. "But killing Caitlin will not make you feel better. It'll just make you feel worse."

"How can it? Huh, Barry, how?" asked Kara, daring him to answer her, if he can.

"It won't matter if you kill her or not. The pain will not go away," said Barry.

Kara grabs Barry by his suit and holds him up towards the elevator doors.

"Just get out of my way, Barry," said Kara, sounding angry and sad. "Besides, I'm doing you a favor. Killer Frost will be off the streets and your city will be safe."

"No, all you care about right now is revenge," said Barry.

"Regardless of my feelings, taking down Killer Frost is a good thing for both of us," said Kara.

"I'm not gonna let you face her at the expense of your humanity," said Barry.

"That term is a bit off. I'm not human," replied Kara.

"That's not the point. The point is that if you kill Caitlin, you'll just end up taking her place," said Barry. "Revenge can do crazy things to people. Please, don't go down this road."

Kara tosses Barry aside, ignoring him. She was about to push the elevator button, but he runs over and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me, Barry," said Kara.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," said Barry.

"Don't make me hurt you, Barry," threatened Kara.

Barry can see the anger and determination in Kara's eyes. It's now clear to him that nothing he says will make her stop. She's hurting too much from the loss of her sister. He understands how she feels, but he couldn't understand the thirst for vengeance. His next action was to release her arm.

"Fine," he said softly. "I can't stop you."

Barry just turns his back on her and buries his head in his hand. Kara was about to push the button, but there was something about Barry's behavior that she couldn't understand.

"What is the matter with you, Barry?" asked Kara.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" responded Barry, ignoring her question and avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you like this?" asked Kara. "I get that you're broken, but this is something else. Why are you?"

Barry turns around and says, "Because I don't want to lose you."

Kara didn't say another word. She could sense the sorrow and fear in Barry's voice when he said those words.

"Kara, I just lost the woman I love. I don't want to lose anyone else," said Barry. "I know I can't make your choices for you. I just don't want you to make a choice that will get yourself killed."

"Barry, I..." Kara paused. She didn't know how to respond.

Barry once again looks away from Kara.

"Barry, I'm sorry," apologized Kara.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," said Barry. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm being selfish."

"No, you're not," said Kara.

Barry was on the verge of crying. His eyes begin to tear up as he buried his head in his hand again. Kara was beginning to see the person who she saw in the Time Vault. Broken.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't go after Kil... Caitlin," said Kara.

"You don't have to give up because of me. You want justice for your sister, don't you?" said Barry weakly. "I'm not gonna stop you. I couldn't even if I tried. Like I said, I can't make your choices for you."

Barry walks away, allowing Kara the chance to leave. Unbeknownst to him, Kara was no longer feeling angry. She, too, was on the verge of crying. Tears build up in her eyes. She was beginning to feel disappointed at herself. She just escaped torture, but she was willing to confront her tormentor in a selfish pursuit of vengeance, not even thinking about the people who will be devastated if she died, people such as Barry, who cares about her very deeply.

All Kara could do now is punch the elevator door in anger and sorrow, causing a dent. She then drops to her knees until she started letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She wasn't even fighting the tears, and she knows why. She was broken.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City, at Thea's loft, Oliver was finished patching himself up. Everyone else had left because they wanted to give Oliver his space. After putting on a jacket, he turns his attention to the television. The number of deaths and the property damage caused by the earthquake was being reported again.

As he watched and listened, Oliver's muscles and nerves were beginning to tense. Four years ago, he failed to stop Malcolm Merlyn and his failure cost the lives of 503 people, including his best friend, Tommy. Recently, Killer Frost and Prometheus recreated the Markov Device and killed almost twice the number of lives.

Having reached the point of breaking, Oliver flips the couch with force, kicks the dining table down, smashes the living room table towards a wall, causing the glass to smash, and throws a vase outside a window.

...

Later that day, Laurel arrives at the loft. She saw Oliver sitting in the middle of the floor. She then saw the damage done to the loft and she knew what, or who, caused it.

"You know you're not as rich as you used to be. Thea's gonna be ticked off once she finds out about this," said Laurel with a sheepish smile on her face.

Oliver didn't respond. He just remained sitting with a blank expression on his face, staring into space.

Laurel realizes that she used the wrong tone. She then says, "I talked to the others. They said Chase tortured you."

"Did they tell you anything else?" asked Oliver softly and weakly.

"That you want to hang up the hood and shut down our operations? Yes, they did," said Laurel.

Laurel sits down next to Oliver.

She reaches for his jacket and asks, "May I?"

Oliver didn't respond.

Laurel just unzipped Oliver's jacket and saw his left pectoral and right shoulder bandaged.

"What happened to you?" asked Laurel, concerned.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it," said Oliver softly.

"Oliver, you need to see a doctor," said Laurel.

"What I need is some time for myself," said Oliver.

"Oliver, why do you want to stop?" asked Laurel.

"Because... Chase is right," said Oliver. "Everyone around me... they either suffer or die."

"Oliver, you can't believe that. Chase is wrong," said Laurel.

"I don't think he is," said Oliver.

Oliver went back to silence. Laurel can see it in his face. She doesn't know what Chase did to Oliver, but she can tell that he's very broken.

"The others think that I took out both you and Barry during the earthquake," she said, changing the subject.

"It wasn't you, at least not directly. It was Talia. She used some kind of brainwashing," explained Oliver. "Whatever you do under her control, you won't remember it."

"Guess that explains things," replied Laurel. "But the phone call I got. If that was Talia, what did she say?"

"The League's translation of the Canary," answered Oliver.

Laurel felt relieved now, knowing what happened to her, but then realized something. When she was in Russia, Talia told her that she intends to return her to Oliver Queen as a friendly gesture. It was a lie.

"Look, Ollie, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here. You don't have to be alone," said Laurel.

"I think that I should," said Oliver, still sounding weak and broken.

"If that's what you want," said Laurel, not even bothering to argue.

Laurel gets up and leaves the loft. When she closed the door behind her, an angry look appears on her face as she decides her next course of action.

* * *

Back in Central City, Lisa Snart was having lunch at Saints and Sinners. She wasn't gonna be sitting by herself for long because her brother, Leonard, sits down right across her.

"Len," greeted Lisa.

"Lisa," greeted Leonard.

"Nice to see you again," said Lisa.

"Feelings mutual," replied Leonard.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Lisa.

"Not exactly what I came here to talk about," said Leonard.

"If you're trying to talk some sense into me, don't even bother," said Lisa.

"That's why I'm not," said Leonard.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Lisa.

"Information," said Leonard. "Frost wants to level the city. How?"

Lisa chuckles. "You think I'm gonna tell you just because you're my brother?"

"You're gonna tell me because you have no choice," said Leonard.

"And why would that be?" asked Lisa.

Leonard looks at another table. Lisa looks to where her brother is looking. She can see that he brought Rip Hunter, Mick Rory, Nate Heywood, and Amaya Jiwe with him as backup.

"Trust me, sis. You don't wanna tangle with all of us," said Leonard.

"Maybe I want to," said Lisa.

"I know a crime-ridden apocalyptic city sounds like paradise for you, but I can't let that happen," said Leonard.

"You can't make me turn over a new leaf, and I guess I can't make you do the same either," said Lisa. "Best to just leave things be."

"Same old Lisa," commented Leonard. "Chaos over reason."

"At least I haven't changed, unlike you," replied Lisa.

"Just surrender some information and we don't have to capture you," said Leonard.

"Gee, Len, I would love to, if it wasn't for one little thing," said Lisa.

Lisa takes out a small hand-sized device.

"Killer Frost plans for everything," said Lisa.

Lisa turns on the device and emits a high-pitched sound that causes everyone but her in the bar to cover their ears. The reason she is unaffected is because she is wearing hi-tech earplugs that protect her.

Before leaving the bar, she tells Leonard, "Nice try, brother."

As he watched Lisa leave, Leonard smirks and says, "Nice play, sis."

* * *

Back in Star City, Oliver made it back to the office. The only person in there with him is Deputy Mayor Roy.

"Well, city council bought Thea's story of you being trapped underneath Palmer Technologies," said Roy.

"Thank you," said Oliver. "I heard about what you said. Nice job."

"62.3% of the people agreed to stay and help rebuild. Just when I was beginning to doubt I can handle this job." said Roy. "Listen, I'm not gonna ask what Chase did to you. I just want to know what we're gonna do to him."

"Nothing. It's over," said Oliver, still sounding broken.

"Why?" asked Roy. "Chase doesn't give up easily."

"He doesn't need to do anything. He's already won," said Oliver.

The conversation was interrupted when Thea opened the door. "Ollie, your 11 o'clock is here."

Adrian Chase enters the room. Thea shoots an angry look at him before leaving.

"Thank you for granting me permission to meet with you, sir. Doris' death has been very difficult," said Chase, pretending to look and sound troubled.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have killed her then," spat Roy, looking at Chase in the eye.

"I'd like to talk to the mayor in private," said Chase.

"Over my dead body," refused Roy.

"Roy, please, just leave us," said Oliver.

Roy did as Oliver said and left the room.

Oliver says to Chase, "What are you doing here? You've won. It's over."

"What did I say to give you that impression?" questioned Chase, believing it's not over.

Chase takes out one of his knives and places it on Oliver's desk.

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"Provin' a point, so to speak," replied Chase.

Oliver quickly realizes what Chase is trying to goad him to do.

"You think I'm gonna stab the district attorney in the middle of city hall?" questioned Oliver.

"You're an animal who enjoys murder. There's no telling what you'll do," said Chase. "It's not like your alter ego can kill me, especially since the SCPD put me in protective custody since the Green Arrow slaughtered my wife. So, you kill me in broad daylight or you let me live knowing there's nothing you can do."

Oliver didn't say or do anything. He just sat down with the same blank expression he uses to hide his pain.

"Disappointing," said Chase. He turns and leaves, as well as saying, "You can keep the knife."

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrian Chase meets up with Officer Lopez and the SCPD. He was about to enter the car, until someone approached.

"Excuse me?"

It was a young woman with long dark brown hair wearing mostly blue and a pair of shades. Lopez doesn't know her, but Chase recognizes her. It was Caitlin.

"May I help you, ma'am?" asked Lopez.

"Yes. I need to speak to the DA," said Caitlin.

Lopez looks at Chase and asks, "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, she is," replied Chase, trying to look and sound professional.

"Just give us five minutes, okay?" said Caitlin.

"Okay, but make sure I can see you," said Lopez.

Caitlin and Chase walk towards a spot where Lopez can still see them, but she can't hear them.

"What do you want, Snow?" asked Chase. "Operation: Star Dust is done. We're done."

"I just came here to tell you that I met your mentor, Talia," said Caitlin.

"And yet, you're still alive," said Chase.

Caitlin simply smirked.

"Is this a warning, Dr. Snow?" asked Chase.

"Maybe," replied Caitlin. "Just because we're not partners anymore, doesn't mean we're finished with each other."

"We were never partners," said Chase. "I was just a pawn in your game."

"That may be true, although a small part of me wished we were really partners," said Caitlin. Her tone sounded flirtatious. "A smart, ruthless anarchist like you and a smart, ruthless metahuman like me."

"Are you flirting with me, Dr. Snow?" asked Chase. "I just lost my wife."

"We both know that was your work," said Caitlin.

"What exactly are you doing? Are trying to charm me or scare me?" asked a curious Chase.

"A little bit of both," replied Caitlin.

To Chase's surprise, Caitlin puts her hand on the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. Chase quickly pushes her away.

"We're done here," said Chase, walking away. "Come near me again and you'll regret it."

Caitlin just smirked at him. "Don't threaten me."

Caitlin walks away. She walks around a corner and looks at something in her hand. It was Chase's optic scrambler.

* * *

Nighttime came and Chase was in a car with Officer Lopez on his way home. A couple of police officers in another car escorts them.

"Quite an escort," commented Chase.

"The Green Arrow could be anywhere," said Lopez.

"Who do you think is under the hood? The department's got to have a theory?" asked Chase, pretending he doesn't know.

All seemed quite until an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits the car in front, causing it to explode and flip, lying down on its right side. The cop driving Lopez's car stopped.

Lopez tells Chase, "Make sure that Kevlar stays on."

Lopez and the other officer get out of the car with their guns up. Coming out of the shadows is Black Arrow. Lopez and the other cop started shooting, but Black Arrow dodges every bullet. She fires two arrows and knocks the guns off their hands.

"Give me Adrian Chase and I'll let you live," said Black Arrow.

"Not a chance," said Lopez.

Black Arrow fires an arrow at the other cop and hits him in the leg. She aims an arrow at Lopez as she walked closer. Lopez opens the door and lets Chase out.

"Go! Go! Go!" she yelled.

Chase runs away. Black Arrow gives chase, but Lopez stands in her way. After a two-second fist fight, Black Arrow knocks down Lopez by kicking her in the back. She proceeds to pursue Chase.

"So, Oliver sent you?" asked Chase.

"I sent myself," said Black Arrow, aiming an arrow at Chase.

Before Black Arrow can fire, she sensed someone coming. A rifle gunshot starts and Black Arrow dives out of the way to dodge the bullets. Chase did as well. It was Vigilante.

"You and me have some unfinished business, lady," growled Vigilante.

"You picked a bad time to mess with me," said Black Arrow.

Vigilante continues firing, but Black Arrow was too quick. She takes out an arrow and slams it to the ground, creating a smokescreen that allows her to escape.

It was Lopez, having reclaimed her gun. Black Arrow runs away and uses a grappling hook arrow to swing away.

"Are you alright?" asked Lopez.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Chase.

Chase looks around for any signs of Vigilante, but he disappeared as well.

* * *

The next morning, Laurel was chilling on Thea's couch, drinking a strawberry smoothie. Her peaceful time ends when Oliver barges in. He didn't look happy.

"Something wrong, Oliver?" asked Laurel.

"Yes. You," answered Oliver. "Chase is being transferred to federal protection, because 'someone' gained access into the D.A.'s schedule and tried to kill him last night. Two cops were killed in a car explosion caused by an arrow."

"Ollie, I can explain," said Laurel.

"You shouldn't have done that," interrupted Oliver. "Laurel, it's over. Chase won. He has no reason to kill innocent people now."

"But you can't just let that psychopath walk around this city scot-free," argued Laurel.

"I'm not gonna have your death on my conscience," said Oliver.

"Oliver, you thinking that Prometheus is right that you're responsible for every bad thing that's happened in the past five years is a bunch of nonsense," said Laurel.

"Tell that to Tommy. Tell that to my mom. Tell that to Billy Malone," said Oliver, his tone changing from troubled to sad. "Tell that to Dig, to Felicity. I never told you about the horrible stuff they did while were in Russia. Diggle tortured a man. Felicity was willing to let a man's family die if he didn't cooperate."

"This is not the kind of man you are, Oliver," said Laurel. "The man that I love would never give up, no matter what."

"You don't know the kind of man I am," said Oliver.

Oliver was about to leave the loft, until Laurel spoke.

"What did Adrian Chase do to you, Oliver?" she asked. "He messed with your mind, I get it, but you have to let me in. I can help you."

"You can't," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Laurel.

"Chase showed me the truth about myself," said Oliver. "My crusade turned out to be an outlet. It was an excuse... for me to murder people."

"Oliver, that's ridiculous," said Laurel.

"I put on a hood and I created a persona, because, Laurel, somewhere along the way, something in me broke. Something sick inside of me," continued Oliver. "The crusade, all of this, the foundation of it is a lie. So, I disbanded the team because I won't stand by and watch all of them participate in my murder spree."

Laurel couldn't believe who she was listening to. The Oliver Queen she knew was brave, determined, and often unnerved, but the person right in front of her is scared, hopeless, and, most of all, broken.

"I am beyond redemption," said Oliver. "You and the team will be fine if you stay away from me and you stay away from Chase."

"I can't do that, Oliver," said Laurel. "One way or another, I will put Chase in the ground. This may be personal, but he made it personal when he tortured you. I'm gonna make sure he pays for that mistake. With blood."

Oliver's mouth gaped open, not understanding the person in front of him. The worst he's ever seen in Laurel was the desire to kill Malcolm Merlyn, but that Laurel Lance was different. She was kind and levelheaded. The Laurel Lance that returned to him is cold-blooded and extremely aggressive.

"Sometimes, I can't believe that you're really Laurel Lance," said Oliver. "I don't know why Talia bothered with brainwashing. Turning you into a killer would've been enough."

"You don't know what happened," said Laurel.

Oliver didn't respond to her words. His next words are, "Stay away from Chase."

Oliver turns around and leaves the loft.

Laurel sits back down on the couch and sinks. She grabs her smoothie and continues drinking as she thinks about her conversation with Oliver. Looking back at his days as The Hood, Laurel knew he was a killer, but she thought of him as a person who wanted to save the city. She thinks about all of his kills and wondered if they were really out of necessity or out of the need to satisfy his need to kill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara returns to the West household after her morning patrol as Supergirl. There was nobody in the house. Barry's Flash suit, however, was on the couch, meaning he was there. She heads upstairs and towards his room. She knocks on the door, but Barry wouldn't answer. She peeks in using her x-ray vision and saw that Barry was just sitting on the floor, leaning back on the door.

Kara decided to do the same. She sits down on the floor and leans back on the door.

"Hey," greeted Kara.

"Hey," greeted Barry.

"I haven't gone after Caitlin, if that's what you're wondering," said Kara.

"Why not?" asked Barry.

"Because you don't want me to," said Kara.

"Why should you let me get in the way?" asked Barry.

"Because I was being selfish," answered Kara. "I was so angry at Caitlin, I wanted to kill her so badly, that I wasn't thinking clearly. J'onn. Winn. James. Mom and dad. They would be devastated if I don't come back home alive."

"I don't blame you," said Barry. "Wally. Jesse. Joe. They're all feeling the same way you are."

"But what about you?" asked Kara.

Barry didn't respond.

"Caitlin just killed the most important person in your life. You're broken, but not so much that you want to kill her," said Kara.

"Believe me, there is a small part of me that wants to kill her, but a big part of me knows that I can't do it," said Barry.

"Because you're afraid of becoming like her," guessed Kara.

"And also because she is... was my friend," said Barry.

"When Caitlin held me captive, she told me why she loves you," said Kara. "I'm beginning to understand how much she meant to you."

"Before Iris, I would've given anything to get her back,"

"But now?" asked Kara.

"There is no hope for her now," said Barry. "She's not Caitlin Snow anymore. If she was, she wouldn't have taken the Mirakuru."

"But if you don't want to kill her, what are you gonna do?" asked Kara.

"I... I don't know," said Barry. "I don't even know how I'm going to keep myself standing when I see her next time."

"Or me," said Kara.

"We're broken," said both of them at the same time.

The two remained silent for a while. They knew that they're broken, but they couldn't do anything about it. Their minds are scarred and their hearts are broken. As much as they hated to admit it, Killer Frost has succeeded in breaking them.

"We can't give up, you know?" said Kara.

"I know we can't," said Barry.

"So, are we just gonna talk through the door all day or can we talk face-to-face?" asked Kara.

"I think a few more minutes won't hurt," said Barry.

"I guess so," said Kara.

"Have you considered going back home to be with your family?" asked Barry.

"No," said Kara. "I'm not leaving until my sister's killer is brought to justice. You can't make me leave this time."

"I won't even try. I need you," said Barry.

Kara smiled.

"Are you smiling right now?" asked Barry.

"Yes, I am," said Kara. "You?"

"Not exactly," said Barry.

"Well, if you're willing to get up off your ass and come with me to the donut shop, then maybe you may have something to smile about," said Kara.

Kara stands up and heads back downstairs, waiting for Barry to make up his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Arrow was monitoring the city in Thea's loft.

"This place is a mess," said Rene.

"I have Oliver to thank for that," said Thea sarcastically, clearly still mad at Olive for trashing her apartment in a fit of rage.

Suddenly, Felicity started walking downstairs fast.

"Whoa, blondie, slow down. I don't think it's safe walking downstairs that fast in heels," said Rene.

"Forget that. Someone sent me a video and it's big," said Felicity.

"What? A panda playing a piano?" asked Thea sarcastically.

"A snake playing the guitar?" asked Roy sarcastically.

"No," said Felicity. "J-Just look, okay."

Team Arrow looked at Felicity's laptop. It was a video of Prometheus taking off his mask in front of a security camera.

"Who sent you this?" Diggle asked Felicity.

"I'm still working on that," said Felicity. "But, guys, this is big. This can help us put Chase behind bars for good."

"Please let me and Roy deliver this to the SCPD," said Thea.

"And I'm gonna throw it up on YouTube. There won't be anywhere that son of a gun can run," said Felicity.

"Good job, Felicity," said Diggle.

"As much as I love to take the credit, you might wanna save that 'good job' to whoever found this," said Felicity.

"Maybe it's Helix," guessed Curtis.

"They were actually the ones who found this video, but Chase's face was pixelated," said Felicity. "Helix and I have been thinking of ways to steal Chase's optic scrambler."

"Looks like someone beat you to it," said Diggle. "Whoever he or she is has done this city a big favor."

* * *

At the SCPD...

Chief of Staff, Thea Queen, and Deputy Mayor Roy Harper present the video of Adrian Chase unmasking himself to the officers at the precinct.

"This video has been authenticated by three different experts," said Roy.

"It hasn't been doctored or altered in any way. That is raw footage," said Thea.

"Chase is in the protective custody of the U.S. Marshals," said Officer Lopez.

"Well, give them a call and tell them to place Adrian Chase under arrest," said Roy.

...

And so, everyone in the world has been informed that Adrian Chase is the Throwing Star Killer who has been terrorizing Star City. As this was happening, Chase was under protective custody of the U.S. Marshals. Two bodyguards were placed in the room he was held in. When they got the news about Prometheus on their phones, they were about to arrest Chase.

Suspecting his cover has been blown, Chase kills his bodyguards. He killed one by choking him to death with his own suit. He kills the other one by throwing a pen into his eye and then using the pen to stab him over and over again, covering himself in blood.

Chase escapes the U.S. Marshals, part of his face still covered in blood, and rides his car back to Star City. He watches as SCPD cars drive right past him on their way to the U.S. Marshals, not knowing he has already escaped. As he drove, he plays "Beautiful Morning" by The Rascals on his radio and whistles to it.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the woods outside of Central City, Killer Frost was reading the online article about the revelation that Adrian Chase is the Throwing Star Killer. She can only smile as she read every detail. What the world will never know is that she is the one who sent the video of his unmasking to Team Arrow. Using Chase's optic scrambler, which she stole, she removes the pixelation on the video she found so the district attorney's face can be seen clearly.

"Nowhere to run now, Adrian," she said.

Killer Frost puts her phone away just as a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Elsa!"

The voice sounded familiar to her. She turns around and sees her old friend, Cisco Ramon, dressed in his Vibe suit.

 **I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter for the Vibe vs. Killer Frost fight. I still hope this was a decent chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	64. Vibe vs Killer Frost

**Get ready, ladies and gentleman. It's time for Vibe vs. Killer Frost.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to PJMurray1991, changingdestiny40, XWF1000, Darkness032, and two Guests for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"I have been and always shall be your friend." - Leonard Nimoy, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for 3x19**

Deep within the woods outside of Central City, Killer Frost was enjoying reading the news about the revelation that Adrian Chase is the Throwing Star Killer. Her private celebration was interrupted when a familiar voice calls out to her.

"Hey, Elsa!"

Recognizing the voice, she smirked as she turned around. It was Cisco Ramon, wearing his Vibe suit.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me, huh?" started Vibe.

"Actually, I was expecting anyone," said Killer Frost. "Let me guess. You used Supergirl's blood to locate where I kept her."

"Honestly, is there anything you don't see coming?" complained Vibe, a little bummed that he didn't surprise her for once. "Does becoming Killer Frost make you all-knowing?"

"Not exactly. I may not be Caitlin Snow anymore, but I still have her brains," said Killer Frost.

"Just because you took the Mirakuru doesn't mean Caitlin Snow is gone," said Vibe.

"Still trying to reach your precious Caitlin?" replied Killer Frost sarcastically. "Clearly, you haven't been paying attention."

"Oh, I have been paying attention," said Vibe. "You killed Patty. You killed Harry. You killed Iris. You killed your own mother. You killed almost a thousand people in Star City. All for what? Just to get back at Barry?"

"This is more than just about revenge, Cisco," said Killer Frost.

"Well, I don't care what it is. This has to end," said Vibe.

"Oh, and you think you're the mighty hero who can stop me?" questioned Killer Frost.

"You broke Barry. You broke Kara. Joe, Wally, and Jesse want you dead. Clearly, I'm the only one on Team Flash who hasn't lost it," said Vibe. "Well, me and HR, to be specific."

"What about the Legends? They're back, aren't they? Why come here without backup?" asked Killer Frost.

"It's just us. You and me. Right here. Right now," said Vibe.

Killer Frost turns her eyes to the trees. "I seem to recall you telling me that the location of our future fight is a forest. Is this what it looks like?"

"Yeah, it is," confirmed Vibe.

"You haven't vibed the outcome of the fight, haven't you?" asked Killer Frost.

"I'd rather I find out when I'm facing you," said Vibe, putting on his hi-tech glasses.

"Cisco Ramon, finally stepping into his big boy shoes," taunted Killer Frost.

"The name is Vibe," said Vibe.

"Enough talk. Let's do this," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost creates an icicle and fires at Vibe. Vibe ducks before firing a vibrational blast, but Killer Frost simply steps aside to dodge the blast. Killer Frost fires another icicle, which Vibe dodges by ducking again. Killer Frost fires another icicle at the same time Vibe fires another blast. Vibe's concussive blast destroys the icicle. Killer Frost fires another icicle. Vibe tucks and rolls aside to dodge it. He then hides behind a tree, trying to think about his next move.

"Oh, c'mon, Cisco, I'm just getting started," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost creates a long, sharp ice blade and sends it flying towards the tree, cutting it and barely missing Vibe's hair. The tree then falls over and crashes, which startles Vibe as if he got spooked by a jump scare in a horror movie. He slowly turns around and sees the fallen tree.

"Seriously?" said Vibe.

Killer Frost puts her freezing hand on the ground, creating a frozen trail that heads straight towards what's left of tree Vibe is still hiding behind. Vibe can see the ground below him turn into ice. It started freezing the tree behind him, as well as his feet. He uses his vibrational blasts to break free from the ice and jumps to ground where there's no ice.

Killer Frost calmly walks towards Vibe. She started fighting him up-close. She throws swift punches and graceful kicks, hitting him everywhere from head to toe. Vibe couldn't fight back because Killer Frost was moving too fast. She hits him in the stomach with a side-kick before striking him in the face with a sweeping high kick, knocking him down.

Vibe lies on the ground in pain, struggling to get up.

"Man, how many forms of martial arts does Black Siren know?" asked Cisco, grunting.

"Plenty," answered Killer Frost.

Vibe slowly gets back up. He clutches his aching stomach as he takes a few deep breaths.

"Your move," dared Killer Frost.

Vibe fires a vibrational blast from both his hands. Killer Frost fires an ice beam. The two beams crossed each other, but couldn't overpower the other. Both kept on pushing, trying to strengthen the power of their respective beams. Killer Frost remained calm and poised while Vibe looked like he has used up nearly all of his energy.

Vibe screams at the top of his lungs as he pushed, strengthening his vibrational blast. Vibe's beam pushes the ice beam and heads straight for Killer Frost, but she reacts fast enough to roll out of the way as the blast hit a tree, punching a big hole through it.

"I'm impressed, Ramon. You're becoming more powerful," said Killer Frost.

"I just want you to know. This hurts me more than it hurts you," said Vibe.

Vibe fires another vibrational blast and hits Killer Frost, which freezes her in place.

"Gypsy taught me that," said Vibe.

Vibe takes out a small makeshift gun loaded with a tranquilizer dart.

"Well, good night," said Vibe, preparing to fire.

However, Vibe was beginning to lose control. Killer Frost started moving until she manages to fire an ice beam at Vibe, knocking him down.

"Still got plenty to learn, I see," mocked Killer Frost.

Killer Frost picks up Cisco's gun. She freezes it in her hand and then crushes it into pieces.

Vibe fires another vibrational blast, but Killer Frost dodges it. She fires another ice beam and pushes Vibe towards a tree.

"I have to admit. You almost got me there," said Killer Frost.

"Just you wait," grunted Vibe, trying to stand up.

Killer Frost immediately fires another ice beam, freezing both of Vibe's hands. Vibe felt cold, but the pain didn't stop there. He watches in terror and screams in pain as his hands shattered into pieces right in front of him. Killer Frost grabs him by the throat and holds him against a tree.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You want to make Barry suffer, right? Killing me should do that, right?" asked Vibe, still grunting form the pain of losing his hands.

"I wish I could kill you, Cisco, but I made Lisa a promise," said Killer Frost.

"To keep me alive," guessed Vibe.

Killer Frost then slams Vibe to the ground. Her hand is still wrapped around his neck.

"I'm actually glad you showed up, Cisco," said Killer Frost. "I could use your help again."

"Yeah, not happening again, Frosty," said Vibe. "Plus, I don't exactly have opposable 'thumbs', thanks to you."

"You don't really have a choice, Cisco," said Killer Frost. "You know that I intend to destroy Central City, but the only way to do that is with technology."

"You seem to be doing fine so far," replied Vibe. "Honestly, I'm surprised how tech-savvy you are lately."

"Working with you at S.T.A.R. Labs has taught me many things. Knowledge is power," said Killer Frost.

"So, you need me to help you with your doomsday device?" guessed Vibe.

"Actually, yes," said Killer Frost. "You know, I'm actually surprised that you've given up on me, Cisco. I thought you still considered me as a sister."

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised," said Vibe. "Maybe there's a part of me that still sees you as Caitlin Snow, but after everything that's happened, I told myself that it's time to stop hoping and start facing reality. You're Killer Frost now."

"If there was any of Caitlin Snow left in me, I'm sure she'd really hurt," replied Killer Frost.

"I just don't understand. You have powers I get that. They don't just make you evil," said Vibe.

"People change, Cisco," said Killer Frost. "But I guess you wouldn't know that. You're still the same dope who loves to name metahumans and make pop culture references."

"Change happens, I know, but it's not always for the best," said Cisco. "Just look at yourself. You..."

Killer Frost interrupts Cisco by tightening her grip around his neck, choking him.

"I'd mind my tongue if I were you. You're not the one on top here," said Killer Frost.

She then loosens her grip Cisco's throat, allowing him to breathe.

"Can I just ask you something? That power cell you put in Kara. What is it for?" asked Vibe.

"I'm not a comic book villain, Cisco," said Killer Frost. "I don't tell you my plans in full detail."

"You're quoting _Watchmen_ , you know that, right?" said Vibe.

Killer Frost chuckles, actually amused. "That's why I like you, Cisco. You're unique. A friend everyone would want. Loyal, smart, and a pop culture geek."

"When you're not killing people, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost," joked Cisco.

"Okay, Vibe boy, that's enough," said Killer Frost, dropping her smile. "Central City is about to become ashes and you're gonna play a part in it."

Killer Frost knocks out Cisco by punching him in the face as hard as she could. She taps into her earpiece and contacts Golden Glider.

"Snart, meet me outside the city. Bring a stretcher and medical supplies. We have a guest," said Killer Frost.

 **Well, what do you think? Was the wait worth it? Leave a review and let me know.**


	65. A Chill in Your Spine

**We're closing to the finish line, ladies and gentleman. This chapter is going to focus on setting up the finale, as well as feature a few moments that focus on the characters.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000, Killjoy funny man, Darkness032, sara. holliday. 7777, and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"The bittersweet pain among men is having knowledge with no power." - Jesse Eisenberg, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

Cisco wakes up and finds himself tied up in a dark room with metal walls. Remembering what happened earlier, he looks down at his hands. They have been replaced with metallic prosthetics. He tried testing them out, wiggling his fingers. As he did, he started to understand what Oliver might be feeling right now. The pain of not feeling whole. He tried to open a breach using his hands, but nothing happened.

"Can't vibe anymore, huh?"

Cisco jumped and flinched in surprise as he heard the familiar ice-cold voice echo through the walls.

"What did you do to me?" asked Cisco. "Well, besides freeze my hands off."

Killer Frost comes out of the shadows. "I didn't do anything. You just can't use your powers anymore. Sure, you can still vibe with your mind, but without organic hands, you can't open breaches anymore."

"So, that's why you got rid of my hands," realized Cisco.

"It was a lucky guess, but in the end, it was worth it," said Killer Frost.

Someone else comes into the room. It was Golden Glider. She kneels down in front of Cisco and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Hey, Cisco," greeted Lisa.

"Hey," greeted Cisco sarcastically. "What? Aren't you disappointed you can't hold my hands anymore?"

"Maybe, but at least she didn't freeze your lips off," said Lisa.

Lisa gives Cisco a quick, tender kiss on the lips.

"Okay, Snart, if you're done, we've got work to do," said Killer Frost.

Lisa helps Cisco stand up. They both followed Killer Frost out of the room and towards another.

"Lisa, you're gonna kill yourself if you keep doing this," said Cisco.

"And how so?" asked Lisa.

"Have you ever thought that Caitlin is just using you?" asked Cisco.

"I can hear you, you know," said Killer Frost.

Lisa tells Cisco, "If she didn't value our partnership, she would've killed you. But she didn't."

Cisco tells Caitlin, "And I thought you lost every piece of your sanity because of the Mirakuru."

"If you think I've lost my sanity, then maybe I should show you a picture of one of my killings," said Killer Frost.

"I think I'll pass," said Cisco.

Cisco follows his ex-friend to another room. What he saw in front of him made him open his mouth with horror and surprise. It was the Markov Device.

"What is that thing doing here?" asked Cisco. "You already destroyed more than half of Star City with that thing, why use it again?"

"Star City was just a testing ground. Central City is the real target," said Killer Frost.

Cisco quickly realizes what she meant. "So, destroying Star City was just testing out the Markov Device? You killed all those people just for a test?"

"Sadly, I couldn't reuse the device planted in Star City because Prometheus had other plans," said Killer Frost. "Luckily, we built a backup. Since the test in Star City went well, I'm ready to use this on Central City."

"Well, it looks complete to me. Why do you need me?" asked Cisco.

"I need you to work on something else," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost gestures to a large metal crate. The holes in the crate reveals a blue glow, emanating from whatever is inside.

"Eiling called it 'Project Double Zero'," said Killer Frost.

"Eiling? Oh, yeah, I heard the news about his lifetime imprisonment. Your work, I'm guessing," said Cisco. "Surprised you didn't kill him, especially with the Mirakuru in your blood."

"Hearing about Eiling being punished by the President was a lot more satisfying, to be honest," said Killer Frost.

"What is Project Double-Zero?" asked Cisco.

"If the world was ever under the threat of being dominated by metahumans, this was going to be humanity's salvation," said Killer Frost. "It's designed to create an electric storm that targets anyone with the metahuman gene, killing them one by one, until the number of metas left on Earth is double zero."

"Doesn't exactly sound conspicuous," said Cisco.

"It wasn't meant to be. This project was approved by the President," said Killer Frost.

"I am really starting to lose respect for that guy," said Cisco. "So, what does this have to do with me? You need me to the remove the metahuman-targeting function or something?"

"Black Siren will show up with the blueprints and instructions. We could've done it ourselves, but with you, Cisco, and your engineering prowess, this will be done faster and Central City's destruction can begin earlier than planned," said Killer Frost.

"And if I don't participate in this madness?" asked Cisco, refusing.

"Like I said, you don't have a choice," said Killer Frost. "Remember, you can't use your powers anymore. You can't fight your way out of this."

"Is it seriously too late to beg for you to stop?" asked Cisco.

"Oh, I think we both know the answer to that question," said Killer Frost.

"Just because I've given up on saving you doesn't mean I still don't see you as my best friend," said Cisco.

Killer Frost smacks Cisco across the face in response.

"Ow!" shouted Cisco.

"You're not my best friend, not anymore," said Killer Frost.

"Killing the woman Barry loves wasn't enough for you. You have to destroy his home, too?" questioned Cisco.

"By killing Iris, I've broken Barry Allen. The Flash, however, still has fight left in him," said Killer Frost.

"So, you want to destroy both his human spirit and hero spirit before killing him?" guessed Cisco.

"I made that clear from the start," said Killer Frost. "Snart, stay here and keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

"As long as I get to work with him on this little project," replied Lisa, looking at Cisco flirtatiously.

"Even better," said Killer Frost.

"What about you?" asked Lisa.

"I have to do some warm-ups," said Killer Frost as she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest outside of Central City, the three speedsters of Team Flash, along with White Canary and Firestorm, are searching for Cisco. They found fresh footsteps and followed them. They found a spot with one fallen tree, one tree with a hole punched through it, and some ice on the ground.

"Yup, this is the place," said Flash.

"What was Ramon doin' out here?" asked Firestorm.

 _"Clearly, he left to face Dr. Snow on his own," said Stein._

"Well, a fight definitely broke out," said White Canary.

"And since Cisco didn't come back, it's clear that he lost," said Kid Flash, sounding worried.

"How do you think he found her?" asked White Canary.

"Supergirl's blood," said Jesse Quick, kneeling down to look closely at some dried blood on the ground.

"But why did he go alone?" asked Firestorm.

"He got cocky, I'm sure," said White Canary.

"Probably, but I think he just wanted to end this himself, knowing the rest of us aren't in the best shape to face her," said Flash.

"You three are suffering, I get it, but Team Legends are still strong," said White Canary.

"Caitlin was his best friend. I think that explains everything," said Flash.

The speedsters and the two Legends followed the blood trail to a large hedge. They walked through it and found a secret hatch. They go inside and found some sort of secret base, as well as a prison.

"I guess now we know where Supergirl was kept," said Kid Flash.

Flash runs all over the place, looking for anything that could help. He returns to his friends after he was finished.

"We're not gonna get any answers here. Clearly, Caitlin just used this as a prison. Nothing more," said Flash.

The five receive a call through their comm-link. It was HR.

 _"Uh, guys, you may want to head to 2nd Avenue. Right now," said HR._

"Why?" asked Kid Flash.

 _"I think seeing for yourself will make things a bit more... 'illuminating'," said HR, putting emphasis on "illuminating"._

"Wait, that's your quipping tone," said Kid Flash, recognizing HR's tone when he's making a quip. "It's Doctor Light, isn't it?"

* * *

On the streets, four armed criminals were shooting their guns at someone hiding behind an alley. It was a masked young woman wearing a black and white jacket and black tights. When the criminals ran out of ammo, she comes out of the alley and started firing what seems to be white energy blasts from her hands. She misses badly and hits only one of the criminals, knocking him out cold, while her other blasts hit either cars or a mailbox.

"C'mon, boys, she's just a girl!" shouted one criminal.

The three criminals approach the girl. She tried punching and kicking, but she either misses or her hits do little damage. She gets knocked down with two punches.

"Alright, let's see who's behind the mask," said one criminal.

The girl slams her hand on the road and unleashes a burst of energy that blows all the criminals back. Flash arrives at scene, followed by, in order, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, who was giving White Canary a ride, and Firestorm.

"Wait, that's not Doctor Light," said Flash.

The girl punches one criminal in the face as hard as she could before taking out the last two with two more energy blasts.

"Really? Because those look like photon beams coming out of her hands," said Kid Flash.

Flash observes the masked woman closely. She quickly notices their presence.

"Nice of you to show up, Flash, but as you can see, I got things handled," said the girl.

Flash seemed to recognize her voice. He walks closer towards the vigilante.

"Linda?" he asked softly.

"Linda who?" replied the "confused" girl.

"Linda, I know it's you. You're not even disguising your voice," said Flash, still speaking softly.

"Alright, fine, it's me," admitted Linda.

"We need to talk about this," said Flash.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs...

"Linda, what the hell were you doing out there?" started Barry.

"I was just doing what you guys do. Fight crime," said Linda.

"This isn't a game, Linda," said Barry.

"I know it's not," said Linda.

"Why are you even doing this? What are you even still doing here?" asked Barry.

"I want to help," said Linda.

"No, you can't," said Barry.

"You can't just tell me what to do," said Linda.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds as Barry and Linda glared at each other.

"Guys, let's give them the room," suggested Wally.

Wally, Jesse, HR, Sara, Jax, and Stein left the cortex so Barry and Linda can speak privately.

"Barry, I know this is a dangerous job. I learned that when I was almost killed by Zoom and then Caitlin," said Linda. "But no matter the risks, I'm going to help you. I can't just stay in Coast City wondering if you're gonna die and I'm not there for you."

Barry's mouth gaped open, but no words came out. He hangs his head for a moment before looking back at Linda with a different look in his face.

"What is it, Barry?" asked Linda.

"What you just said, it's exactly what Patty said when she came here," said Barry.

"I'm sorry," apologized Linda.

"No, it's okay," assured Barry. "But she's not here anymore. I don't want that to happen to you, too. I almost did, twice."

"Barry, you just lost a close friend and two women you love. Everyone can see that you're broken," said Linda. "Whether you like it or not, I'm staying here."

"That's also what Patty said," said Barry.

"Well, I'm not Patty," said Linda. "I know you're worried about me, Barry, but you need all the help you can get."

"You could've talked to us first before going out there," said Barry.

"Well, I kinda figured you wouldn't approve, so I went out there myself," said Linda. "You don't have to worry too much, Barry. All of us are willing to fight there with you. Don't push me away like you pushed everyone away."

Barry didn't speak for a while. "At least do some training. Cisco still has more of those cardboard cutouts."

Linda smiled, happy to know that Barry is willing to support her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City, Quentin Lance was having his rehab sessions in his apartment since the rehabilitation center was damaged in the earthquake. His session with his psychiatrist was interrupted when a knock on door was heard. The doctor answers. It was Sara. She immediately threw herself into her father's arms.

"Nice to see you, baby girl," said Quentin.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Sara. "When I heard about the earthquake, I was afraid that..."

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay," said Quentin.

Sara tells the doctor, "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Take all the time you need," said the doctor.

The doctor leaves the room so Quentin and Sara can have some privacy.

"So, what brings you back?" asked Quentin.

"Picture the damage of Star City onto Central City. Me and my friends are trying to stop it from happening," said Sara.

"What? Another earthquake machine?" asked Quentin sarcastically.

"We don't know, but it's not gonna be pretty," said Sara.

"Well, I know you can handle it," said Quentin optimistically.

"Yeah, well, I didn't just come here to check on you," said Sara. "I... met someone special."

"And you need my approval," guessed Quentin. "Sara, you're an adult. You've changed. You don't need my permissions or blessing anymore."

"Still, I'd like you to meet him," said Sara.

Sara opens the door and tells "him" to come in.

"Dad, this is Leonard Snart," introduced Sara.

"Leonard Snart? The Leonard Snart?" asked a shocked, surprised Quentin.

"Leonard Snart, world-class thief and Legend," said Leonard, behaving like himself.

Quentin started stammering as he looked back and forth between his daughter and the criminal.

"You know I'm under rehab, right?" Quentin said to Sara.

"I know, but in case I don't make it, I at least want you to know that I'm happy," said Sara.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lance. I assure you. All I've done for your sweet little assassin is treat her fairly and make sure she gets her daily sessions," said Leonard, putting emphasis on "sessions".

"Should I be smiling or throwing up?" replied Quentin, not sure how to react.

Sara playfully nudges Leonard in the shoulder. "You're such a crook."

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?" replied Leonard.

"I think I need a bucket," said Quentin, feeling uncomfortable being in the same room with his daughter and her new lover.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Jesse was examining the pieces of ice she took from the forest. Just when she thought she could work in peace, a certain someone who wears her father's face enters the room.

"J.Q., what's up?" greeted HR.

"Shut up, HR," said Jesse, focusing on her work.

"Okay, first of all, that was rude," said HR. "Second of all, where did you get that ice?"

"From the woods," said Jesse. "Something's funny. These ice contain traces of organic matter."

"Organic matter? Okay, I'm confused," replied HR.

Jesse waited as the computer processed the scanner's data on the ice. The DNA found on the organic matter was then analyzed. Jesse found a match. What she found shocked her, as shown by the look on her face and her covering her open mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" asked HR. He looks at the computer and says, "Oh."

"This is Cisco's DNA," said Jesse. "But that doesn't make any sense. The organic matter is mixed with the ice. Unless Caitlin turned Cisco into an ice statue and shattered him to pieces..."

"Jesse, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Francisco's gonna be fine," assured HR, trying to calm Jesse down.

"That's it," said Jesse, sounding and angry.

Jesse looks over at her suit, which was placed on a table nearby. She speed-changes into it. She grabs the pieces of ice and places them in a small metal box.

"I know what you're planning to do," said HR. "No. No. No. You are not walking out of this lab, young lady."

"You're not my father," said Jesse Quick.

Jesse was about to walk out of the lab, but HR stepped in his way.

"Get out of my way, HR," said Jesse Quick.

"You wanna go after Caitlin and find or avenge Cisco, that's clear, but we both know this is still about your father," said HR.

"My father isn't the only person I care about," said Jesse Quick.

"I know," said HR. "But going after Killer Frost all by yourself is not a way to get Cisco back. It's just gonna get you killed, and that, my friend, is something I can't let happen. Not on my watch I may not be your father, but I know he wouldn't want you to do something rash and reckless. Besides, he wanted you to promise him not to want revenge."

"Are you done?" asked Jesse Quick, ignoring HR's words.

"Yeah, said my piece" replied HR. "And guess what? I'm still not..."

Jesse Quick interrupts HR by speed-punching him in the face.

"... moving," finished HR as he collapsed to unconsciousness.

Jesse looks down at HR for a moment and says, "That was oddly satisfying."

She then leaves S.T.A.R. Labs in super speed.

* * *

Jesse Quick shows up at the warehouse above Caitlin's secret bunker. She was about to phase through the door, but a shield pushed her back.

"What the hell?" She was surprised.

"After the Flash paid a visit, I had to beef up security."

Jesse Quick turns around and saw Killer Frost sitting on top of a wooden crate.

"Hey, Jesse," greeted Killer Frost.

"Where's Cisco? What did you do to him?" asked Jesse Quick.

"He's alive. That's all you need to know," said Killer Frost. "If you're gonna try to get me to talk, I would recommend a new strategy. There's nothing you can do that will make me talk."

"I can make you take down this shield and let me in," said Jesse Quick.

Killer Frost gets off the crate. "Well, come at me, then."

Jesse Quick was about to run, but she hesitated.

"Something wrong, Jesse? Scared?" teased Killer Frost.

"No," said Jesse Quick. "After everything that's happened, I'm not doing anything you say."

Jesse Quick started running circles around the warehouse, charging herself up with electricity. She then throws a bolt of lightning at Killer Frost. Anticipating this, Killer Frost immediately fires an ice beam, freezing the lightning bolt.

"So predictable," mocked Killer Frost.

Another yellow streak comes into the warehouse and hits Killer Frost, knocking her towards a wall. It was Kid Flash.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jesse Quick.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," said Kid Flash.

"You're not gonna talk me out of this," said Jesse Quick.

"I'm not," said Kid Flash. "We're finishing this."

Killer Frost started to get up.

"Give it up, Caitlin. There's two of us and only one of you," said Jesse Quick.

"Oh, I know better than to just give up," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires one icicle at each speedster. They both ran to dodge the incoming projectiles. Both speedsters take turns hitting Killer Frost left and right. Frustrated, Killer Frost freezes the floor of the entire warehouse, causing both speedsters to slip and fall. While Kid Flash simply landed on his back, Jesse Quick ends up running into a wall, knocking herself out.

"Seems like you two need skating lessons," joked Killer Frost.

Killer Frost walks towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash stands up and tries to balance himself. Killer Frost puts him back on the ground with a sweeping low kick.

"Flash never did learn how to run on ice," said Killer Frost.

"Shut the hell up," spat Kid Flash.

Killer Frost responds by kicking Kid Flash in the gut as hard as she could.

"Seems to me like you need another lesson," replied Killer Frost.

Kid Flash tries to get up again as Jesse Quick was beginning to wake up. Killer Frost keeps Wally on his knees by pressing her hand down hard on his shoulder.

"Let's see if you can learn how to run without a spine," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost kicks Kid Flash hard in the back, damaging his spine. The rookie speedsters screams in pain as he lies down on his back again, hurting badly. Jesse Quick watched what happened and was horrified. Angry, she tried running towards Killer Frost, but she kept on slipping because of the ice. Killer Frost was amused by Jesse's embarrassment.

"Okay, this is just getting embarrassing," said Killer Frost. "May I suggest taking Kid Flash back to S.T.A.R. Labs. He doesn't look so good."

Killer Frost deactivates the shield on the door to the bunker so she can enter. She shoots a teasing smile at Jesse Quick before reactivating the shield. All Jesse could do now is get Wally some medical help.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Wally is placed in the medical bay. All of Team Flash, plus Kara, were there to keep an eye on him.

Barry looks at Jesse and says, "You're never going to give up, are you?"

"Don't start with me, Barry," interrupted Jesse.

"Jesse, Wally almost died after what happened with Abra Kadabra. And now, he may not be able to walk again," said Barry. "All because you can't let it go."

"Barry, don't you think I know that?!" shouted Jesse. "I know I'm at fault here. But I didn't expect him to follow me. I wanted to go after Killer Frost myself."

"Be glad you're not the one with a broken back," replied Joe.

"Joe!" yelled Barry.

"Barry, look at my son!" shouted Joe, gesturing at Wally.

"He's gonna be alright, Joe," said Jesse. "He heals fast, remember?"

"That doesn't make this hurt any less," said Joe.

"Joe, I think you need to take a deep breath," said Kara. "You heard Jesse. Wally will heal. In time."

"Barry went through the same thing over a year ago. He lost the feeling of his legs for a week," said Joe.

"Then there's still hope," said Kara.

"Yes, listen to the Girl of Steel, Joe, there's still hope for Wallace. He'll get back out there soon," said HR. "But right now, we just have to be patient."

Joe looks at Barry and tells him, "You better stop Caitlin, Barry, before someone here does."

Barry shakes his head in disappointment. "I did tell you a few weeks ago that I couldn't work with this team anymore. Maybe I will go and stop Caitlin on my own."

Barry walks out of the room. Kara was about to go after him, but HR blocks her path with his drumstick.

"I think B.A. needs some alone time," said HR.

* * *

Later that day, Jesse remained by Wally's side, who was still asleep. She didn't want to leave him because she wants to be by his side when he wakes up.

"He's gonna okay, you know."

Jesse looks at the doorway and saw HR.

"I know he is," said Jesse.

"But that doesn't make this easier to look at, right?" guessed HR.

Jesse just hangs her head in sadness and guilt.

"It's not your fault, Jesse," said HR. "Wallace made his choice."

"He wouldn't have been in that warehouse if I hadn't gone after Killer Frost," said Jesse.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over that," said HR.

"You know, HR, if there's one thing you have over my dad, it's your optimism," complimented Jesse. "No matter what happens, you always wear a smile and play with your drumsticks."

"Well, optimism is a positive attitude. It's best to feel it all the time," said HR. "Jesse, Wallace is gonna be fine. We both know he won't be mad at you."

"But I am mad at myself," said Jesse.

HR didn't know what else to say. All he could do was offer her a hug. Jesse walks towards HR and accepts the hug. HR pats Jesse in the back as she cried on his shoulder. He knows he's not her father, but the best he can do is be a good friend to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the S.T.A.R. Labs hanger, Team Legends are discussing about making their next move.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jax. "Kid Flash's back is broken. The Flash doesn't want to work with anyone."

"We're gonna attack," said Sara.

"Sara, that's more of an action than a plan," said Rip. "We need to think first. If this Killer Frost is all as you say she is, we can't just choose frontal assault as our first option."

"Rip's right, Sara. You remember what she did to us during our war against Savitar. She knows how to turn our heads to a direction we don't want to go," reminded Ray.

"Let's recap, shall we? Entrance to the bunker is protected by a shield. Frost's system is heavily encrypted. Ramon is still M.I.A.," recapped Leonard. "I think frontal assault is our best option..."

"Of course, Mr. Snart would agree with Ms. Lance," said Rip sarcastically.

"I like it," said Mick.

"You would," replied Amaya.

"I wasn't finished," said Leonard. "As I was saying, we go with frontal assault, but with a trick up our sleeves."

"What do you suggest?" asked Stein.

"We use the Waverider," said Leonard. "And a certain blonde hacker from Star City."

 **Before you assume anything, no, what happened to Wally is not the same as 3x19. He will heal and he will be back in action. I hope this was good. Don't worry. The next chapter will feature some Legends action.**


	66. The Big One is Coming

**Well, here's the new chapter. Get ready for some Legends of Tomorrow action.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000 and two Guests for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"Is this really what you want? Living in the shadows? Hunting? Being hunted? Always alone?" - Lea Seydoux, Spectre**

Seven days have passed since Jesse Quick and Kid Flash's recent encounter with Killer Frost. After waking up, Wally had to sit on Harrison Wells' wheelchair for days until his spine is fully healed. Jesse decided to take a break from her superhero duties until Wally is healed, afraid that her personal vendetta will cause more harm to others. With the two speedsters out and Barry operating solo, Supergirl tasks herself with the job of protecting all of Central City.

Meanwhile, the Legends have been working on executing Leonard Snart's plan for attacking Caitlin's secret lair. Felicity has been contacted and she immediately said yes on coming along, mainly because she wanted to see the Waverider. Barry, on the other hand, refused to cooperate, still feeling broken and distrusting. Linda, however, volunteered to come, against Barry's wishes.

* * *

The day has finally come for the Legends to attack. White Canary, Atom, Firestorm, and Linda are on the ground and outside the warehouse above the secret bunker, while the rest were on board the Waverider, which is cloaked.

"Okay, Captain Cold, we're ready," said White Canary.

 _"Uh, I have a question," said Overwatch._

"What is it, Overwatch?" asked Firestorm.

 _"What exactly do we call Linda?" asked Overwatch. "'Doctor Light' is taken, so..."_

"Just call me 'Luminus'," said Linda.

 _"Not bad," replied Overwatch._

"Any more questions?" asked White Canary.

No one said a word.

"Okay, Cold, do your thing," signaled White Canary.

...

On the Waverider...

"Gideon, blow the roof off for us, would you?" ordered Captain Cold.

 _"Fusion cannons activated," said Gideon._

Gideon uses the Waverider's blasters to destroy the roof of the warehouse.

"This is your plan?" asked Rip.

"Not finished yet, Rip," said Captain Cold. "Remember the upgrade I installed, Gideon? Time to use it."

 _"Cold cannon activated," said Gideon._

The Waverider fires an ice beam that freezes every square inch of the interior of the warehouse.

"Firestorm, it's time to drop in," ordered Captain Cold.

...

Firestorm flies into the warehouse and shoots a fire blast at the floor, creating a big hole the leads directly towards the secret bunker.

"It's done," said Firestorm.

...

"Don't you think that would attract their attention?" asked Overwatch.

"Being subtle was never part of the plan, Smoak," said Captain Cold. "Alright, ladies and gents, down the rabbit hole we go."

Captain Cold picks up his Cold Gun and heads for the exit.

* * *

White Canary, Atom, and Firestorm proceed down the hole and into Caitlin's secret bunker. The Waverider, still cloaked, lands so the other Legends, minus Rip (who had to stay behind to keep an eye on the ship), can join them. Linda stayed above just in case of an ambush or something.

In the bunker, it was surprisingly empty.

"I was expecting an all-out battle," said Overwatch.

"Just get started on the hacking, Ms. Smoak. Atom, you stay with her," said Captain Cold. "The rest of you, keep your eyes open."

Overwatch heads to the computer and started hacking. Atom stood by her side to keep her safe, as instructed. The rest slowly walk around the bunker, keeping an eye out for Killer Frost and her squad.

White Canary taps into her earpiece. "Linda... I mean... Luminus, how's it looking up there?"

 _"It's quiet," said Luminus. "Too quiet."_

"You think Caitlin was expecting this?" wondered Atom.

"Based on everything that's happened, I wouldn't be surprised if she did," said Overwatch.

"We could really use a speedster right about now," said Citizen Steel.

"Nah, they'll hog all the fun," said Heat Wave.

"How's the hacking?" asked White Canary.

"Still in progress," said Overwatch. "Honestly, I'm surprised by Caitlin's improvement in the technological field. The bunker. The speed-disabling nanites. Being able to hack into a system while leaving an invisible trace. Where did she learn all of that?"

"I have to admit, though. This place looks nice," said Vixen.

"The fact that Caitlin built all this in a month makes it even more impressive," said Atom.

"Where is she? I'm aching to pull the trigger already," said Heat Wave.

"I'm right here."

Everyone turns their heads to the direction of the ice-cold voice. It was Killer Frost.

"Hey, I checked that spot ten seconds ago," said Firestorm. "When did you get there?"

"I used the door," said Killer Frost nonchalantly.

"Unless you want Mick to turn you into a melted ice cube, you'd better not try anything funny," threatened Captain Cold.

"Oh, I won't," said Killer Frost. "But my friend, on the other hand..."

Suddenly, high-pitched screaming could be heard through the hole in the roof.

"Black Siren," guessed Atom.

"Luminus," panicked White Canary.

"That's what you call Linda? I like it," replied Killer Frost.

"Jax, Nate, Amaya, help Linda," ordered White Canary. "The rest of us stay here."

Firestorm flies up through the hole. Harnessing the power of an eagle, Amaya takes flight while holding Nate's hand, helping him up. That just leaves White Canary, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Atom, and Overwatch in the bunker with Killer Frost.

"Shouldn't have come here alone," said Heat Wave.

"Maybe I wanted to come alone," said Killer Frost.

"You knew we were coming, weren't you?" asked Atom.

"I was expecting an attack," said Killer Frost. "Got to admit. Freezing the floor. That was some 'cool' thinking, Mr. Snart."

"Well, it helps when you have a 'cold' mindset," quipped Captain Cold.

"Oh, my gosh, enough with the cold puns, please," pleaded an exasperated Overwatch.

"Having trouble hacking into my system?" teased Killer Frost.

"Honestly, how did you get this good?" asked Overwatch. "You're a bio-engineer, for Pete's sake."

Suddenly, Overwatch managed to finally gain access to the computer.

"Oh, never mind," said Overwatch.

Killer Frost fires an icicle at Overwatch, but Atom blocks it with his suit. Heat Wave fires his Heat Gun, but Killer Frost dodges the blast. He kicks the gun out of Heat Wave's hands before punching him in the face, knocking him out. Captain Cold fires his Cold Gun. Killer Frost fires an ice beam that crosses with the Cold Gun's beam.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, Linda was firing energy blasts at Black Siren, but she was too quick. Firestorm wasn't doing any better either, as his fire blasts hit nothing but ground and random objects. Black Siren approaches Linda. Linda tried punching, but Black Siren caught her fist and then punched her with it.

"You think you can pull off that look, pretender?" mocked Black Siren. "I sure wish Light was here. She'd have a lot of fun with you."

Vixen channels the spirit of a lion, allowing her move faster and hit harder. Black Siren and Vixen engage in an evenly-matched fist fight. Black Siren gets the upper hand with a spin kick following a knee to the face. Citizen Steel sneaks up behind Black Siren, turns into steel, and punches her in the face, knocking her down.

"Using stealth. Nice," complimented Vixen.

"Yeah, well, I have my moments," said Citizen Steel.

"Uh, Nate, she's still conscious," said Firestorm.

Black Siren was slowly getting up. Her head was bleeding, but she was alright.

"How are you still standing?" asked Citizen Steel. "A hit like that to the head should've knocked you out."

"Oh, please, I got hit by a car once and I could still stand. I can handle a steel fist to the skull," said Black Siren.

Black Siren unleashes another sonic scream, causing everyone to drop to the ground.

* * *

Back down in the bunker, the ice beams from both Captain Cold's Cold Gun and Killer Frost are still crossing each other without one canceling out the other. White Canary uses this opportunity for a sneak attack. However, Killer Frost sensed her coming and kicks her hard in the stomach, knocking her down to the floor. Atom fires his ion blaster, but Killer Frost creates an ice shield on her wrist to protect herself. Shen then fires an ice beam that freezes Atom's suit. The ice freezes the suit's functions, causing Ray to fall backwards.

"Timber," joked Killer Frost.

Killer Frost uses her other hand to add strength to the ice beam. Killer Frost's beam overpowers the Cold Gun's beam. In the end, Killer Frost's ice beam freezes the Cold Gun. Killer Frost then punches Captain Cold hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Hey!"

Killer Frost turns around and saw the Heat Wave has regained consciousness.

"No one hits my partner but me," growled Heat Wave.

Heat Wave tries to grab his gun, but Killer Frost puts her foot on it first. She then kicks the gun away.

"You have a lot of fire in you," said Killer Frost. "Maybe I can have a taste of that."

Killer Frost puts both her hands on Mick's head, absorbing his body heat. White Canary tried to get up to stop it, but her stomach hurt too much from the kick. Captain Cold and Atom opened his eyes only to see their teammate's life being sucked out of him. Pretty soon, Mick's body becomes a wrinkled and lifeless.

"Oh, yeah, that's the stuff," said Killer Frost, feeling refreshed.

Boiling with anger, Captain Cold picks up his Cold Gun. He smashes it on the ground to break the ice covering it. He fires at Killer Frost, but she reacts quickly and blocks the blast with her own hand. She then directs the ice beam back at Captain Cold. Cold rolls out of the way of the beam.

White Canary finally gets back up and engages Killer Frost, fighting her with so much rage, due to grief. She tries to whack the metahuman with her batons, but Killer Frost dodges and blocks each swing. She grabs both of her arms to stop the swinging. White Canary kicks Killer Frost in the stomach and hits her in the face with her baton. White Canary drops her batons and opts for a fair fight. She and Killer Frost exchange punches and kicks with neither getting the upper hand. White Canary blocks an incoming punch, grabs Killer Frost's arm, and then knees her in the stomach. Killer Frost counters by elbowing White Canary in the face.

"You got skill. I admire that," said White Canary. "Who taught you?"

"Black Siren," answered Killer Frost. "Boxing. Karate. Taekwondo. She's learned a lot, and I learned a lot from her."

"This much skill in three months, you must be an excellent student," commented White Canary.

The two return to exchange blows. Killer Frost blocks White Canary's punch and twists her arm, injuring it. She then kicks White Canary in the knee, injuring it as well. White Canary falls and grunts in pain. Captain Cold was about to fire his Cold Gun again, but Killer Frost aimed her hand at White Canary.

"Unless you want to lose another person you care about, you will put the gun down," said Killer Frost. "Then again, it doesn't matter if you do. Cold is my thing. Your Cold Gun won't have any effect at all."

Captain Cold reluctantly drops his gun. Killer Frost then turns her attention to Overwatch.

"Okay, file transfer complete," said Overwatch. "Time to go."

"Oh, why leave now? I haven't killed you yet," said Killer Frost.

Overwatch stands back in fear as Killer Frost walked closer towards her. Killer Frost creates a shard of ice in her hand and was about to stab Overwatch, who aimlessly walked backwards towards a wall. Before the killing blow can be delivered, a yellow streak swoops in and takes Overwatch back to the Waverider.

"Flash," guessed Killer Frost.

Flash returns quickly and keeps his eyes on Killer Frost.

"I was wondering where you were," said Killer Frost. "Then again, how can you trust your team? They all want me dead, and you can't let them make it happen."

Flash could only look at Killer Frost with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"There's that look I've been waiting to see. The hate in your eyes," said Killer Frost. "I'm sure Mick Rory would love to see that look on your face, if he were living and breathing, that is."

The Flash turns around and sees Mick's lifeless body, drained of body heat. He also saw the grief-stricken Leonard mourning beside the corpse. With his head turned, Killer Frost was able to disappear from the scene. Everyone heard screaming from up above again.

"Um, Barry, a little help," said Atom, still lying down, trapped in his own suit.

Flash puts both of his hands on the ice and vibrates, melting them, allowing Ray's suit to function. His first action is to stand up. Firestorm, Citizen Steel, Vixen, and Luminus entered the bunker through the hole.

"Where's Black Siren?" asked White Canary.

"While we were busy digging blood out of our ears, she just left," answered Citizen Steel.

Silence filled the room as everyone looks at Mick. They all hanged their heads in sorrow. Sara approached Leonard and gave him a hug, attempting to comfort him.

* * *

On the Waverider, Gideon was asked to decrypt the files collected from Caitlin's computer. Everyone, meanwhile, was in grief, mourning for Mick. Sara was having her injuries treated in the medical bay. Leonard was grieving on his own at the brig, leaning back towards the cell. He wasn't gonna be alone for long. Barry showed up.

"I'm really sorry, Leonard," apologized Barry. "I should've been there sooner."

"Yes, you should've," replied Leonard with contempt. "But no. You were too busy wallowing in self-pity. Heard you only came because Rip asked for backup."

"I promise you. Caitlin will pay for this," said Barry.

"And who's gonna make her? You?" questioned Leonard, looking at Barry with anger in his eyes. "Look at you, Allen. You're broken. Too much sadness inside you. Too much anger that you're holding back. It's hurting you. You can't stop Killer Frost."

"But I will," said Barry.

"We'll see," said Leonard.

Leonard then walks away, looking for another place to be alone. Barry can only think. A part of him knows that Leonard is right.

* * *

Later, Gideon was finished decrypting the files. Everyone regroups at the bridge to see what Gideon has found.

"It's the plans for the Markov Device," said Felicity. "But didn't she already use that on Star City?"

"Unless she's planning on using it on Central City, too," guessed Barry.

"But why destroy Star City in the first place?" asked Felicity, confused.

Rip continues looking through the files.

"Operation: Star Dust," he read. "Success."

"Star City was just a test?!" yelled Sara, outraged.

"The two Markov Devices that Malcolm Merlyn built were used to destroy the Glades, which is only part of a city. I'm guessing that Caitlin needed to know if it can cause damage to an entire city," guessed Felicity.

"And since the result says 'success', it should only be a matter of time until she uses it on Central City," said Stein.

"Wait, there's more," said Jax, looking further into the files. "Project Double-Zero. General Wade Eiling."

"What is it?" asked Joe.

"It's a piece of technology that can use electric storms to wipe out metahumans," said Jax, reading the file. "It won't stop until the number of metas is..."

"Double zero," said Felicity and Jax at the same time.

"But Dr. Snow and two of her comrades are metahumans," said Stein, confused. "Why would she need this?"

"According to the blueprints, they have to remove the parts that target the metahuman gene," said Ray. "That way, the electric storm created will affect everyone, man and meta."

"An earthquake and an electro-storm? Talk about overkill," commented Nate.

"We just have to find where they're planting these devices," said Amaya.

They look at the next file, which reveals the location of where the Markov Device and Project Double-Zero are planted. The answer shocks all of them.

Barry puts on his cowl and taps into its earpiece.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, HR was playing "Shoot to Thrill" by ACDC in the cortex, dancing to it as well. Suddenly, the music stops. He turns around and sees Jesse, along with the wheelchair-bound Wally West.

"Hey, c'mon, don't be such as killjoy, J.Q.," said HR.

"Can we at least play something else?" asked Jesse.

"Fine," said HR. "Your choice."

Before Jesse can choose her music, she gets a call from Barry.

 _"Guys! If you can hear me, get out of S.T.A.R. Labs right now!"_

"Uh, why?" asked HR.

 _"Just go!" yelled Barry._

"You should really listen to him."

Everyone turns their heads and saw Killer Frost and Black Siren standing in the hallway.

"Run or fight?" asked Wally.

 _"Run!" yelled Barry through the comm-link._

Jesse runs outside with Wally. She comes back five seconds later only to find Killer Frost holding HR hostage.

"Jesse, go," said HR.

"I'm not gonna leave you," said Jesse.

"I'm not your father, but I am insisting that you focus on saving yourself and Wallace," said HR.

Without any further hesitation, Jesse leaves S.T.A.R. Labs, leaving HR at the mercy of Killer Frost and Black Siren.

* * *

Back on the Waverider...

"Wait a second? Where's Leonard?" asked Sara, noticing he hasn't shown up.

" _Mr. Snart is not aboard the ship, captain,_ " said Gideon.

"What?" asked Sara. "Gideon, security cameras, now!"

Gideon pulls the footage from all security cameras. The Legends saw the footage of Leonard at the cargo bay. Killer Frost pops out from behind a crate and knocks him out with a punch. She puts something on the back of his head before dragging his body out of the Waverider.

"Why didn't you warn us that she was on board?" asked Jax.

" _Dr. Snow seems to have protected herself and Mr. Snart with stealth technology, shielding them from my sensors,_ " guessed Gideon. " _Incoming call from Jesse Chambers Wells._ "

 _"Barry, Wally made it out," said Jesse. "Caitlin and Black Siren, they just showed up. They have HR."_

"Any chances Leonard was with them?" asked Sara.

 _"No," said Jesse. "Why?"_

"Caitlin took Leonard," said Barry.

 _"Did you guys find out what her big plan is?" asked Jesse. "And why did you ask us to leave S.T.A.R. Labs? Did you know she was coming?"_

Barry answers Jesse's first question. "Yes." He then answers her second question by saying, "S.T.A.R. Labs is part of her plan." For her third question, he says, "No."

 _"So, what now?" asked Wally._

"Get Joe and meet us at the hanger," said Barry. "I'll call Supergirl and Team Arrow."

"So, this is it," said Sara. "The big one's coming."

"If we don't succeed, Central City becomes Star City 2046," said Ray.

"This won't be easy," said Jax.

"It never is," said Barry. "We've all faced some of the most dangerous villains these past few years. Those battles were never easy. We never walk out of the battlefield scar-free. But we always win because of one reason. We never give up."

Everyone around Barry begins to smile.

"We will stop Caitlin," said Barry. "No matter how hard it will be, we will succeed. For Central City. For Iris. For Mick"

"For Iris. For Mick," said the Legends simultaneously.

* * *

At Star City, Oliver was in the loft, sitting down on the couch and looking at his metal arm. Every time, he looks at it, it reminds him of Slade Wilson and he took from him. He's told everyone that he's okay with it, but if he were to be honest, he really wasn't. He has been out on the field with his new arm for weeks, but it will never feel normal for him. His new arm will only remind that he's half the man he was. After what Chase has done to him, he feels even less than half a man. He's broken, all because he finally saw the truth behind his crusade.

The sound of the door opening snaps him out of his thoughts. It was Laurel.

"Hey," greeted Laurel.

"If you're here to talk to me about going after Chase, don't bother," said Oliver, still sounding weak.

Laurel decided to get to the point. "Barry called. Thea, Roy, and Diggle are heading to S.T.A.R. Labs' hanger. Caitlin's about to destroy Central City."

"And you came here to talk to me into coming with them," guessed Oliver.

"Oliver, just hear me out first," said Laurel, raising her voice. "I know that you're broken. But guess what? Barry just watched Iris die right in front of him. Kara was tortured and forced to watch her sister die in front of her. You're not the only one who's broken. That little 'league' that Barry put together to stop Savitar, you three held them together. Flash. Green Arrow. Supergirl. Heroes among heroes. Leaders in heart. They can't save the day without you."

"You think it's gonna be that simple? Just putting the hood back on and shooting arrows at criminals?" replied Oliver. "You're not at all afraid that I might release that monster out there in Central City?"

Laurel's first instinct was to tell him that he's not a monster, but she decided against it.

"I thought about what you said. Maybe Chase was... right," admitted Laurel. "Even if you kill just to satisfy your bloodlust, that doesn't mean what you did for this city when you first came home was a lie. You know that I believe that. Monster or not, you fight to save this city."

"Laurel, look at me," said Oliver, gesturing to his prosthetic arm. "I am literally half the man I am."

"What Slade and Chase did to you, you shouldn't let it get to you," said Laurel.

"I wish it were that easy, Laurel, but you have no idea what I'm going through," said Oliver.

"Actually, I do," said Laurel.

Oliver didn't speak. He was a bit surprised at what Laurel said. All he could do was stay silent and listen to her if she had more to say.

"Secrets and lies. That seems to be a common thing for Team Arrow, isn't it?" mentioned Laurel. "The reason I'm bringing this up is because... I lied to you. I lied to you about why I kill. Talia didn't turn me into a killer. I did it to myself."

Oliver listened to Laurel and he continued to feel even more surprised. He was also confused. He doesn't understand what she was saying.

Laurel sits down next to Oliver and continues. "My first kill since my resurrection... Talia and I were trying to bust some drug dealers. It was part of my training. She trained me to fight just in case I wanted to get back out there with you. I put arrows in six people, but I made sure I didn't kill them. When I faced a gang leader, he insulted me and I... I snapped. And so, I put an arrow in his heart."

"You didn't remember who you were," reminded Oliver. "I'm sure you had no idea that you don't kill."

"I know," said Laurel. "Talia gave more missions. More Drug dealers. Weapons dealers. Corrupt businessmen. The body count just continued to rise. Sometimes, I don't understand why I'm not holding back. I just kept shooting arrows without any second thoughts."

"I'm sure you only did it to defend yourself," said Oliver.

"I wish that were true," said Laurel. "But then I got tangled with the Bratva. I had to fight my way out. I threw a knife into a man's shoulder. But I didn't stop there. I ripped that knife out of him and made sure it hurt. Then I... stabbed him with the knife... over and over and over again. Talia saw what I did. She told me that I kill because I enjoy it. I denied it."

"Laurel, how are you sure that the Lazarus Pit she used on you really didn't give you bloodlust?" asked Oliver.

"It doesn't. If it did, I would've tried to kill her and her students the second I came out of that pit. I didn't. All that it did to me is bring me back to life without my memories and... gave me this ability," said Laurel, gesturing to her throat. "After you told me about what Chase helped you realize about yourself, I finally realized what was wrong with me. Talia was right. I kill because I find satisfaction in doing it."

"Laurel, that's not true," said Oliver, refusing to believe what he is hearing.

"I'm afraid it is," said Laurel sadly. "I shoot arrows at anyone without a care of who they are, cop or criminal. I already knew it wasn't Talia's fault, but I never pondered why I keep on doing it or what it does to my conscience. Now... I know."

Oliver can see the look on Laurel's face. Her story was true and she truly felt conflicted about her actions. He can also see that she truly believes that she find pleasure in killing.

"You may be a monster, Ollie, but you're not the only monster in this room," said Laurel. "Now, you can either sit here and wallow in self-pity or you can put the hood on help your friend. Your choice. The Green Arrow may be a cop killer to the eyes of Star City, but saving Central City is his chance to show this world that he is the hero it deserves."

Laurel gets up and leaves the loft so Oliver can think peacefully.

 **R.I.P. Mick Rory a.k.a. Heat Wave**

 **The "final battle" is coming. It starts in the next chapter. I hope you're ready for the ending. I also hope you'll be patient, because I have a lot, I repeat, a lot, planned for the finale. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **BTW I know that Linda's nickname is a nod to the character, Luminus, from Superman: The Animated Series.**


	67. Central City

**This is it, folks. The end is coming.**

 **Oh, by the way, I just watched the newest episode of the Flash. It was a lot of fun really. The Killer Frost action was awesome, but to me, H.R. was the show stealer. Seeing him flirt with Tracy Brand was both cute and funny. As for the reveal of Savitar's identity, I was shocked, like, really shocked. As for how this affects my story, I may have to do some rewriting, but the fate of Savitar in my story remains the same.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to changingdestiny40, XWF1000, sara. holliday. 7777, dragonfox123, and two Guests for the recent reviews.**

 **"Why so serious?" - Heath Ledger, The Dark Knight**

Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Legends have gathered in S.T.A.R. Labs hanger once again, planning their next course of action against Killer Frost.

"Hey, where's Oliver?" asked Sara.

"He's not coming," said Diggle. "He's still too broken to put the hood back on."

"I hope you guys find this Prometheus guy and make him pay for whatever he did," said Ray.

"We will," said Roy. "But right now, Central City needs us."

"It needs all of us."

At the sound of the familiar voice, everyone turns their heads. They see Oliver Queen, dressed in his Green Arrow suit, walking in.

"Ollie, you came," said Thea happily, hugging her brother.

"What made you finally decide to come?" asked Felicity.

"An old friend," answered Oliver.

Only those who know that Laurel is alive know who Oliver is referring to.

"Good to have you on board," said Barry.

"So, shall we get started?" asked Oliver.

Barry asks Felicity to show Caitlin's plans on the monitor.

"Caitlin plans to destroy Central City. Her way of accomplishing this is planing two devices underneath S.T.A.R. Labs. An earthquake machine and a device that can create electric storms," said Barry. "Knowing Caitlin, she obviously has airtight security guarding the secret bunker where she keeps them. Barging in is not an option."

"So what's the plan? Sneak attack? Leverage?" asked Jax.

"We're gonna separate into two teams," said Barry. "One will work on destroying the devices and the other will focus on keeping the city safe in case we fail to stop Caitlin from turning on the devices."

"But how are we gonna convince an entire city to seek shelter from the earthquake and the storm?" asked Jesse.

"I have an idea. Honestly, I'm not sure it will work, but it's best one I have," said Joe.

"Okay, so who's on which team?" asked Thea.

"Ray, Nate, Amaya, and Firestorm will be coming with me to the bunker. The rest of you are on crowd control. Rip, stay on the Waverider and monitor the entire city," said Barry.

"But Barry, what about me and Jesse?" asked Wally. "We're speedsters. We're supposed to stick together."

"Wally, you, Jesse, and Kara, all you three care about is revenge. I can't trust you," said Barry. "I'm sorry, but if I'm going to need help against Caitlin, I need people who are focused on saving this city."

Wally, Jesse, and Kara were about to protest, but chose not to.

Barry turns to Joe. "So, Joe, what's your idea?"

"I need you to come with me," said Joe.

* * *

Later, at the West household, Cecile shows up. Joe was sitting on the couch until he heard her come.

"Hey, Joe," greeted Cecile.

"Hey, Cecile," greeted Joe.

They shared a quick kiss.

"I got your call. What's the emergency?" asked Cecile.

To Cecile's surprise, the Flash comes out of nowhere. What surprised her even more is that he took of his mask, revealing his true face.

"Barry?" Cecile was shocked. "Y-You're the Flash?"

"Surprise," replied Barry with a smile.

Cecile, still looking surprised, looks at Joe. "You knew."

"Since the start," confessed Joe. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but now's not the time."

"But why tell me now?" asked Cecile.

"Because we need your help," said Barry.

"Help with what?" asked Cecile.

"To save this city," said Barry. "My old friend, Caitlin Snow, or Killer Frost, she's planning to destroy the city."

"And we need to get all those people out of the city fast," said Joe. "You're the only one who can make it happen. Talk to the mayor. Start an exodus."

"That's a big ask, Joe," said Cecile. "Does this explain that strange request two years ago?"

"Yeah," replied Joe. "Look, Cecile, I know I've been breaking the law by working with the Flash, but... my baby girl is gone. I have to honor her by finishing this. It's what she wants. The question is, 'Will you help us?'"

"You know I'd do anything for your family, Joe," said Cecile. "If this is what Iris wants, I'll help you. I'll talk to the mayor."

"And do it quick. We don't know when the apocalypse begins, but all we know is that it starts today," said Joe.

* * *

Back at the hanger, everyone was either exercising, suiting up, or discussing about the mission.

Barry, meanwhile, was standing somewhere far away all by himself, looking at a selfie of him and Iris on his phone. He knows this will only bring his sadness, but he misses her so much. Not a day goes by when he doesn't think about her. Most times, he is looking at old photos of her whether on his phone or in the house.

"She's a really special girl."

Barry turns his head and saw Kara standing beside him, looking at his phone.

"You two deserved a future," said Kara.

"Yeah, we did," said Barry. "But unfortunately, she became a price I had to pay for Flashpoint."

"She didn't have to be," said Kara.

"I know, and I miss her so much, but..." Barry paused.

"You think you deserve this pain."

Barry and Kara see Oliver standing nearby.

"Kinda," admitted Barry.

"Barry, we talked about how choices affect others. This is different," said Oliver. "You didn't lose her because of what you did. You lost her because Caitlin made her choice."

"I still can't believe she would do all of this," said Barry. "I didn't ask for this."

"No one did," said Oliver. "But she's made it clear that making you suffer is what she wants the most. Don't tell me you still want to save her."

"No, I'm done trying," said Barry. "But to see her as an enemy, it's still hard for me."

"One time, my sister was under the influence of my enemies and she had to fight me. I was forced to fight her," said Kara.

"And I can't count the number of times I had to face my own team whenever a situation gets tough," said Oliver.

The three superheroes all hanged their heads, thinking about all their recent hardships. They sometimes look at each other to see how one another is feeling. No words needed to spoken to know what they're all feeling.

"Look at us. The Scarlet Speedster. The Emerald Archer. The Girl of Steel. Broken," said Kara.

"And Caitlin is responsible," added Oliver.

"But Prometheus was the one who tortured you," said Barry, confused.

"True, but Star City's destruction was Caitlin's doing. You should've seen what I did to Thea's loft," said Oliver.

Barry cracked a smile for one second.

"Barry, you know this only ends one way," said Oliver.

"Are you saying we have to kill her?" guessed Barry.

"Barry, she's lost," said Oliver. "She freed Slade Wilson, because she wanted him to recreate the Mirakuru, because she wanted to twist her own mind to bury the good that's left in her. Are you telling me that the world will be safe if we just put her behind bars? You've seen the damage she's done. She's dangerous."

"But that doesn't mean I have to kill her," said Barry.

"Maybe you don't have to," said Kara.

Barry looks at Kara with a shocked expression.

"So, that's what you both think should be done? Caitlin has to be killed? Are you serious?" asked Barry.

"Barry, she killed Iris," reminded Oliver.

"I don't need to be reminded of that," said Barry. "Yes, I hate her for what everything she's done, but I'm still not going to cross the line."

"But deep down, you know what has to be done," said Oliver.

"I can't believe I'm saying, but Oliver's right, Barry," said Kara.

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Barry, I understand that you want to keep your soul clean, but Killer Frost is too dangerous to be left alive," said Oliver.

"Really, Oliver? Tell me. Have you ever tried to kill someone you care about?" asked Barry.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Helena," said Oliver. "She and I were once..." He paused, thinking Barry will understand what his silence meant.

Barry then looks at Kara. Kara can tell from the look on Barry's face that he was asking her the same question he asked Oliver.

"My aunt Astra. I may have hesitated when I had the chance, but before that, I wanted to," said Kara.

"Barry, you don't have to kill Caitlin if you don't want to, but in this job, sometimes, you have to do what's necessary," said Oliver.

"Oliver, this isn't about doing what's necessary. This is about revenge. Caitlin destroyed almost your entire city and you want to make her pay," argued Barry.

"Maybe," admitted Oliver. "But I'm also seeing reality. Caitlin is no longer Caitlin. She can't be saved. You said so yourself."

"You know, I asked you to play defense because that team needed a leader, but it seems that I have another reason for keeping you out of the offense," said Barry.

Barry and Oliver glared at each other, but no one uttered a word, until Kara broke the silence.

"Barry, my sister is dead," reminded Kara. "Caitlin has to pay, and she will."

Kara walks away to avoid Barry's protests. Oliver did as well. All Barry can do is watch his two closest friends walk away, worrying about their desire for revenge. He knew what it was like to want revenge, but he would always listen to his heart when it comes to knowing what's right and what's wrong. He couldn't help but feel that Oliver and Kara's word have some truth in them. He admitted that he can't save Caitlin and part of him wanted to drive a vibrating hand through her heart, but killing her would stain his soul, and he didn't want that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco, Leonard, and HR were locked up in the pipeline.

"You helped build Frost's doomsday device?" Leonard questioned Cisco.

"I didn't have a choice," said Cisco. "It was either I help them or my family dies before the storm."

"The same threat works twice, huh? No surprise, actually," replied Leonard.

"Hey, I love my family. They can be threatened a hundred times and I would still do whatever Caitlin says," said Cisco.

"Pardon me for being rude, but I just lost my partner," said Leonard.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," apologized Cisco.

"I don't need your pity," said Leonard with a bitter tone.

"C'mon, Leo, don't be a sourpuss. We're all gonna be fine," said HR optimistically.

"Enlighten me why," replied Leonard pessimistically. "We're locked in a cell that only Doctor Light can escape. Unless anyone has light powers, we're stuck here."

"Actually, there is a way," said Cisco. "Caitlin doesn't know this, but I added voice-activation in the cells in case the bad guys lock us up in our own cells. I got the idea after Savitar once locked Barry up in here."

"Then get us out of here," insisted Leonard, raising his voice.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," replied Cisco. "But what if Caitlin is still here? I don't have my powers and you don't have your Cold Gun. She'll ice us."

"Ice us, yes. Kill us, no. She made Lisa a promise, remember?" said Leonard.

"Okay, you're right. It's HR who's gonna get iced," said Cisco.

"Then let's try to be as quiet as we can," said Leonard.

"Fine," said Cisco. "Open sesame."

The cell door opens.

"Yes!" cheered HR.

"Shhh," shushed Cisco and Leonard.

HR then cheers "yes" softly.

"Okay, let's head to the lab and get some weapons," said Cisco.

* * *

Joe and Cecile talked to the mayor and he agreed to start an exodus, especially since they said that the Flash agreed to the plan. The sun was setting by the time every citizen got in line. Every city bus and school bus have been called to take people out of the city. Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Speedy, Arsenal, Spartan, and White Canary helped with keeping the citizens under control. Green Arrow stayed hidden because the whole country sees him as a cop killer, thanks to Mayor Oliver Queen.

The first bus that was about to leave the city borders got hit by an electric field and exploded, killing everyone inside.

Suddenly, every television screen in the city showed Killer Frost.

 _"Hello, Central City, it's me. Caitlin Snow. Or as I prefer, Killer Frost. I predicted the Flash would talk the mayor into evacuating every poor soul in Central City. So, to ensure no one leaves, my partners and I installed electric field generators in the city borders. Any person, normal or meta, who attempts to leave this city will be zapped and killed in an instant. If I were you, I would focus more on spending time with your loved ones. Central City is about to become rubble and there's a 100% chance that lives will be lost."_

The citizens started to panic. The heroes were worried.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked White Canary.

"Jesse Quick and I will head to the city borders. The rest of you keep these people from panicking," said Kid Flash.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco, Leonard, and HR saw the news through the lab's computer.

"This is not good," said Cisco.

"You think?" said Leonard sarcastically.

Cisco grabs Harry's energy rifle. Leonard found his Cold Gun, unfrozen. HR picks up Plunder's rifle, which Barry stole when he was arrested.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" asked Cisco.

"I've been examining every inch of this bad boy since we got it. Figured I could use a weapon of my own," said HR.

"What next? You want a codename?" asked Cisco.

"Sounds fun, but no thanks," said HR. "A cool weapon seems enough."

"Alright, boys, let's sneak out of here before Elsa finds us," said Leonard.

"Too late."

The boys' attention were caught by a familiar-sounding cold voice. It was Killer Frost, standing at the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your secret bunker? You were there just ten seconds ago," asked Cisco, referring to Caitlin's message, which took place in her secret bunker as seen in the background.

"That was a pre-recorded message," said Killer Frost. "I see you remembered the pipeline's voice-activated control."

"Honestly?!" complained Cisco, surprised and bummed that Caitlin knew.

"Wait, if you knew about that, why didn't you remove it?" asked HR.

"Because it can only be turned off with a password," said Cisco with a smile, feeling proud of himself.

"I have to admit, Cisco. You impressed me," said Killer Frost. "I needed time to crack your secret code, so instead, I installed a silent alarm."

"Now I feel like an idiot for not thinking about that," said Cisco, knocking on his own head.

The cold smoke coming out of Killer Frost's hands tells the boys that she's ready for a fight.

"If you kill us, Lisa will turn on you," said Cisco.

"I know how to use my powers without killing you," said Killer Frost.

Leonard fires his Cold Gun and hits Killer Frost, freezing her from head to toe.

"Cool," quipped Cisco.

Unfortunately, the ice begins to crack until Killer Frost breaks free.

"Like I said before, cold is my thing," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires three icicles. One hit HR's rifle, knocking it out of his hands. One hit the energy rifle Cisco was holding, knocking it off his hands as well. Leonard ducks to dodge the icicle coming for him. Killer Frost fires a cold beam at Leonard. Leonard fires his Cold Gun again. Once again, their beams crossed and can't overpower the other. Cisco takes his opportunity to pick up the energy rifle and fires at Killer Frost. The blast hits her and weakens her, causing her to drop to her knees.

"Time to run," said Cisco.

"Not until I kill her," said Leonard.

"No time! Run!" yelled Cisco.

Cisco, Leonard, and HR started running. Killer Frost recovers quickly and chases them. Cisco take out his phone and pushes his panic button. The boys returned to the pipeline, which seemed like a dead end.

"Oh, boys, where are you?"

The cold voice echoing through the hallway sent chills to the spines of the boys. Thinking fast, Cisco grabs HR's arm and puts his hand on the hand scanner, opening the door to the pipeline.

"What are you doing?" asked Leonard.

"Buying us some time," answered Cisco.

The pipeline door is beginning to close. Leonard and Cisco crouch as they ran inside. HR accidentally drops one of his drumsticks sliding underneath the closing door. He manages to grab the stick before the door closed completely. The boys stayed quiet and waited for their rescue. While Leonard was trying to remain calm, Cisco and HR were feeling terrified.

Feeling the need to scream, HR opts to express his fear in song.

HR: _Swing low, sweet chariot_

Also feeling the need to scream, Cisco decides to join in on the singing.

HR/Cisco: _Come for to carry me home_

"Shhh!" shushed Leonard, annoyed by the singing.

Suddenly, the door opens. Killer Frost was standing in front of them.

"Hey, dummies, my palm scan still works," said Killer Frost.

Leonard and Cisco aimed their guns at Caitlin.

"I don't want to do this," said Cisco.

"I know you don't, but I do," said Killer Frost.

Before another fight breaks out, a yellow streak comes in. It was Kid Flash, standing in between the boys and Killer Frost.

"You have to kill me to get to them," said Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash, nice to see you again," greeted Killer Frost. "Your spine's healed, that's good. I can't wait to break it again."

Before Killer Frost can fire another ice blast, Kid Flash zooms towards her and knocks her back to the hallway. Killer Frost gets back up, but Kid Flash immediately put his hand on her shoulder, pinning her against the wall. Kid Flash started vibrating his hand.

"You couldn't drop me off a building. What makes you think you have the guts to kill me this time?" asked Killer Frost.

"Shut up!" shouted Kid Flash.

"Wally, don't!" yelled Cisco.

Kid Flash turns around and looks at Cisco. Killer Frost immediately kicks Kid Flash in the stomach, knocking him back into the doorway. She uses her ice powers to block the doorway with an ice wall. She then runs away. Kid Flash starts vibrating and phases through the ice wall. He looked for Killer Frost throughout the entire building, but she wasn't there. He heads outside, but she was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Wally, do you see her?" asked Cisco through the comm-link._

"No, she's gone," said Kid Flash.

* * *

Cisco, Leonard, and HR reunited with the "defense" team. The second she saw Leonard, Sara immediately ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Sara.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, assassin," said Leonard.

"Welcome back, crook," said Sara happily.

Sara puts her lips on Leonard's and kissed him like it was their first time.

"Ew. Get a room, you two," said a disgusted Cisco.

"Oh, don't ruin a beautiful moment, Francisco," said HR, feeling touched by the romantic moment.

After kiss, Leonard noticed something on his girlfriend's right knee. It was a mechanical knee brace.

"Killer Frost broke my knee. Gideon did all she could, but it was badly damaged," said Sara. "So, futuristic technology was the best solution to get me back in the game."

Everyone saw Cisco's hands. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, that explains why I found organic matter in the ice bits I found. She took off your hands," said Jesse Quick.

"Can you still vibe with those?" asked Speedy.

"No," said Cisco. "I can still use my mind to vibe, but I can't open breaches and fire vibrational blasts without real hands."

"I'm sorry, Cisco," said Diggle out of pity.

"Guess my fighting days are over," said Cisco.

"So, the exodus is canceled," said Leonard in his usual tone.

"The entire city has been turned into a cage," said Cecile. "We can't get these people out of here."

"Then the best we can do is hope that Barry can stop Caitlin," said Joe.

"So, what, I'm stuck on defensive team?" questioned Leonard.

"Don't worry, Leonard. I'll make your time worth it," said Sara flirtatiously.

"I think I'll make do," replied Leonard with a smile.

"Okay, that's it. I'm heading to Jitters. Hopefully, I won't throw up in my coffee," said Cisco, walking away from his friends.

* * *

At another part of the city, Supergirl was at St. Andrews Hospital, helping the authorities keep the citizens calm. After she was finished, she leaned back on the wall, thinking about Barry.

 _"He'll be alright," said the Green Arrow through the comm-link._

Supergirl looks around and saw the Green Arrow through a window at a building across the hospital.

"I know he'll be alright," said Supergirl. "But I was thinking about something else."

 _"You're wondering if he can forgive you if you kill Caitlin," guessed Green Arrow._

"I want to avenge my sister, but I know it comes at a price, and it's not just my soul," said Supergirl.

 _"You don't want to destroy your friendship, I understand," said Green Arrow. "Barry is a friend you never want to lose."_

"We both want payback, but is it worth it if Barry never forgives us?" wondered Supergirl.

 _"This is the reason why he had us play defense instead of offense," said Green Arrow._

A tear comes down from Supergirl's eye. "I don't know what to do. I don't. Justice for my sister or my friendship with Barry. It's hard to choose."

 _"Hey, don't start crying on me, young lady. Wipe those tears and listen to me," said Green Arrow. "I know you're broken. You know I know how you feel. But right now, we have to put that aside on focus on the mission at hand. We both know it's gonna be hard to control ourselves when we see Caitlin, but for our sakes, we have to listen to Barry."_

"All this tragedy and destruction, he still refuses to cross the line," said Supergirl. "He makes me feel like I'm no symbol of justice."

 _"I know how that feels," said Green Arrow. "When Barry first came to me about his powers, I told him that he could inspire people in a way I never could. He did. He became The Flash. A symbol of hope, of light, of justice."_

"He is," agreed Supergirl, smiling.

 _"I can understand that's one of the reasons you love him," said Green Arrow._

Supergirl's happy face was replaced with a shocked face at the sound of Green Arrow's words.

 _"I see the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at an old friend," said Supergirl._

Supergirl puts on a sheepish smile, feeling a bit embarrassed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the warehouse above Caitlin's secret base, Flash, Atom, Firestorm, Citizen Steel, and Vixen found a secret door the leads to a long corridor.

"All this in three months? It's like she doesn't sleep at all," commented Atom.

"You have to admire her determination and intuition," said Vixen.

"She's one of a kind," added Flash.

"Don't worry, Barry. We'll stop her," said Firestorm.

 _"Do you really believe that, Jax?"_

Killer Frost's voice echoed through the walls, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Caitlin?" called Barry.

 _"I plan for every contingency, remember? That includes you and your friends discovering the spot where I keep my toys," said Killer Frost._

Suddenly, the lights go out.

"This is spooking me," said Citizen Steel.

 _"Afraid of the dark, Mr. Heywood?" teased Killer Frost. "Good, because we're about to play a game."_

"I'm not in the mood for games, Caitlin," said Flash.

Flash was about to run through the next door, but an electric shield stopped him.

 _"Sorry, Barry. You gotta play if you want to advance," said Killer Frost._

"What kind of game are we talking about? Puzzles? Brain teasers?" asked Atom.

 _"Life and death," said Killer Frost._

"Of course," said Citizen Steel sarcastically.

Killer Frost deactivates the shield and allows the heroes to advance to the next room. The next door was guarded by a barrier, which surprised no one. The room was filled with turrets and control consoles. To be more specific, there were six turrets and three control consoles.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do?" asked Flash.

Four pads on the floor glowed green.

 _"First, your friends have to step on the circles," said Killer Frost._

"This is trap. We're not doing it," said Citizen Steel.

 _"If you don't play the game, you're never gonna find me," said Killer Frost._

Reluctantly, Atom, Firestorm, Citizen Steel, and Vixen stepped on the circles. After they did, the lights go out. All that can be heard is screaming. When the lights turned back on, the Legends are trapped in glass cages. When they tried to punch their way out, they got electrocuted. The Flash tried to help them, but was held back by another barrier.

"Caitlin, what is going on?" asked Flash, worried and nervous.

 _"You're a hero, Flash. Your job is to save people," said Killer Frost. "So, save them."_

"I know it's not that simple," said Flash. "I'm guessing the cages are guarded by anti-speedster barriers."

 _"Good to know you're catching on," said Killer Frost. "You have to destroy the consoles and find the key to freeing them. Although, as you can probably guess, the turrets are gonna try and stop you from doing so. Oh, and there's a time limit."_

A digital clock on the wall turns on.

"Ten seconds? Seriously?" complained Flash.

 _"You're the fastest man alive, Flash. I'm sure ten seconds is no problem for you," said Killer Frost. "If you run out of time, the cages will suck the air out of your friends' lungs. Tick tock, Flash."_

"C'mon, Barry, you can do this," said Atom, trying to motivate him.

"So, when does the game start?" asked Citizen Steel.

Another digital clock on the wall turns on. The number on it is 3. It started counting down.

When the clock hits 0, the barrier trapping the Flash is deactivated. The other clock started counting down. The turrets start firing. Flash uses his super speed to dodge all the bullets coming after him. He reaches the first console and punches through it, but there was no key. He dodges more bullets as he reaches the second console. He destroys it, but there was no key in it either. As he ran to the final console, he looks at the clock. He only had three seconds left. After barely dodging a bullet heading for his skull, he destroys the final console and found the key.

The keyhole was on the wall on the other side of the room. The bullets keep on coming until one hit Flash in the leg, causing him to drop. As he tried to recover, the clock reached zero.

 _"Times up, Flash," said Killer Frost._

The glass cages started to suck the oxygen out of the Legends' lungs. They struggled to breathe as they dropped to their knees.

"Barry... hurry..." said Atom, barely able to breathe.

Flash gets up and inserts the key into the keyhole. He quickly turns the key and unlocks the cages. Atom, Firestorm, and Vixen crawled out of the cages as they tried to breathe. Citizen Steel, on the other hand, was not breathing at all. Vixen immediately ran to him.

"Nate? Nate? Nate?!" cried Vixen.

 _"Oh, too bad," said Killer Frost, pretending to feel sorry when she's really not._

"No," said Flash.

Flash started rubbing his hands together at super speed, generating electricity. He pounds on Citizen Steels' chest, letting the electricity flow through him. He didn't respond.

"Try again," pleaded Vixen.

Flash rubbed his hands together faster than the last time. He pounds on Citizen Steel's chest again. This time, he wakes up. Tears of joy build up on Vixen's eyes as she smiled, happy to see him alive.

"World War II. Wild West. Killer Frost. Almost died," joked Citizen Steel.

Everyone smiled, happy to know that their friend and comrade is okay.

 _"Congratulations, Flash. You win the game," said Killer Frost. "You may proceed."_

Killer Frost deactivates the barrier, allowing Flash and the Legends to proceed.

"Any more surprises?" asked Atom, cautious and a bit traumatized.

 _"No," said Killer Frost. "Don't believe me? Just come and get me."_

Rattled, Flash phases through the door and runs down another long corridor until he reached another door. He phases through and gets into a fighting stance, only to find that there's nothing in the room except a TV screen on the wall. It was empty. It didn't take long until the others caught. Atom and Firestorm flew at their fastest while Vixen harnessed the power of the cheetah and dragged Citizen Steel with her.

"There's nothing here," said Flash. "There's nothing here. Why is there nothing here?"

"Aren't we directly below S.T.A.R. Labs?" wondered Atom.

The monitor turns on and the heroes see Killer Frost, who was in some sort of forest. She was laughing.

"What is going on?!" yelled Flash.

 _"You didn't think I had something planned in case one of you hacked into my system?" said Killer Frost, still laughing._

"You gave us the wrong location," guessed Atom.

 _"Well, not completely wrong," said Killer Frost. "The devices are, indeed, underneath S.T.A.R. Labs, but they're not in the room you're in. They're in another secret room underneath your feet. A hundred feet below from where you stand."_

While Killer Frost mocks their stupidity, the Flash and the Legends can only stand and beat themselves up mentally. They thought they finally had the drop on Caitlin after Felicity hacked her computer, but they were wrong. Once again, they were played. They went where Killer Frost wanted them to go. Firestorm punches the wall in anger. Flash hanged his head as anger built up inside of him.

 _"Oh, by the way, what time is it?" asked Killer Frost._

"Don't you have a clock where you are? It's almost six," replied Atom. After five seconds, he says, "Now, it's six. Wait? Why are you asking what time it is?"

Killer Frost takes out a detonator and pushes the button. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The heroes struggled to keep themselves balanced. Vixen and Citizen Steel fall down while Atom and Firestorm took flight. Flash manages to stay standing as he stared at Caitlin with anger in his eyes.

 _"Feel that? That's the Markov Device doing its work," said Killer Frost. "You may want to get topside. A whole lot of innocent people are about die."_

The screen turns off. In anger, Flash punches the screen, breaking it.

"Barry, you heard Caitlin. We have to get out of here before we get buried alive!" shouted Atom.

* * *

The citizens began to panic and run as the earthquake began. The vigilantes and authorities are struggling to keep the people in line. People are running left and right, trying to find a safe place since they can't leave the city. However, as the buildings collapsed, utility poles fell, and cars get juggled, the number of deceased civilians increase within every passing second.

"Barry, what happened?" asked Green Arrow through his comm-link.

 _"Caitlin played us! Again! She knew we'd hack into her system so she sent us to the wrong direction," said Flash. "Just keep the people safe. I'll be right there soon."_

Green Arrow jumps out the window and started keeping an eye out for anyone in need to assistance.

* * *

On the other side of town, Linda Park, a.k.a. Luminus, was heading to the CCPN, trying to make sure everyone has evacuated. One employee comes out of the building and approaches the masked vigilante.

"Help! My friend's trapped inside!" she said.

"Don't worry," said Luminus.

Linda heads inside and found someone's arm sticking out of a pile of rubble.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of there!" said Luminus. "But you might want to keep your arm safe inside."

The person trapped pulls her arm back inside. Linda activates her gloves and fires, destroying the rock on top of the pile. She can see someone climbing out. She decided to help her. She takes the citizen outside so she can reunite with her friend. As the two friends hugged, Linda smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"Don't smile just yet, copycat."

Linda turns her head when she someone speaking with her voice. It was Doctor Light.

"Get out of here," said Linda to the two citizens.

After the two friends ran, Linda faces Doctor Light.

"So, what do you call yourself?" asked Doctor Light.

"Luminus," answered Linda.

"Not bad," said Doctor Light.

"What are you doing here?" asked Linda. "The entire city is being shaken up right now."

"Frost wanted us to make sure you and the rest of the Flash's allies are dead," said Doctor Light.

"You don't want that," said Linda.

"What makes you think so? You don't know me," said Doctor Light.

"No, but I know about your reputation," said Linda. "You're a thief, but you loathe killing. I saw the look on your face when you killed Larkin. I didn't give it much thought until recently. You're not a killer."

"Thanks to Frost, I am now," said Doctor Light.

"Don't you think you're just being used? She sent you here in the middle of an earthquake," said Linda. "You think she'll care if you die?"

"I've been thinking about that for a while. But I can't betray Snow," said Doctor Light.

"Then I guess this has to get ugly," said Linda.

Luminus and Doctor Light started firing energy blasts at each other. They run sideways to dodge the blasts and both use cars as shields.

* * *

Black Siren was walking casually through the city as she witnessed the chaos in front of her. The sight of property damage and people dying brought a smile to her face.

"Too bad Frost is missing this," she said.

Black Siren stops when she arrives at Central City Hospital. It was rebuilt after the first bombing two months ago. It was currently falling apart. To Black Siren, it wasn't falling apart fast enough.

"Time to speed things up," said Black Siren.

Black Siren unleashes her sonic scream. First, everything that is made of glass breaks. After that, the building begins to collapse. Black Siren increased the power of her scream to further speed up the hospital's destruction. After she ceased screaming, she watches as the hospital crumbles to pieces. Her lips curved into a grin, enjoying the sight of an establishment breaking into pieces because of her.

A knife was heading for her neck, but she reacts fast enough to grab it. She didn't even turn her head. It was as if she was expecting it.

"Nice try, assassin," said Black Siren.

Black Siren turns her head and saw White Canary.

"Only my boyfriend calls me that," said White Canary. "You barely flinched. Expecting someone?"

"You, actually," said Black Siren. Seeing the knee brace on White Canary's knee, she says, "Frost told me what she did to your knee. You sure you can take on me alone?"

"She's not alone."

White Canary turns her head and saw Green Arrow approaching her.

"I can handle this," said White Canary.

"Not with a broken knee, you're not," said Green Arrow. "Besides, you're not the only one aching for payback."

White Canary nods in response, accepting his assistance.

"My former lover's doppelganger and my sister's doppelganger. It's like I'm being punished," said Black Siren with slight sorrow.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure your Oliver and Sara are disappointed with what you've become," retorted White Canary. "Unless they're evil. Are they evil on Earth-2?"

"All this talking is boring me," said Black Siren. "I'll be glad to kill both of you."

Black Siren was about scream, but for some reason, nothing happened.

Green Arrow shows her a small device in his hand. "Sonic Dampener, courtesy of Cisco Ramon. He's been working on this for quite a while."

"I don't need powers to kill you two. I'm not afraid to use my fists," said Black Siren.

Green Arrow drops his bow and takes off his quiver. White Canary puts down her baton. The two rush towards Black Siren.

The two-and-one fight begins. Black Siren quickly shows the two vigilantes that she can handle herself as she strikes fast and reacts quickly to their attacks. She punches White Canary in the face and then immediately kicks Green Arrow in the chest. She blocks White Canary's punch, grabs her arm, and flips her to the ground. To keep her down, Black Siren punches her in the face. Black Siren and Green Arrow exchange blows until the archer gets the upper hand by elbowing Black Siren in the face with his metal arm. He then punches her in the face with his metal arm, knocking her down.

"Stay down," growled Green Arrow.

"Not a chance," said Black Siren.

Black Siren gets back up and throws a punch. Green Arrow blocks her punch. However, Black Siren stole the sonic dampener. She crushes it in her hand. After dropping the broken device, Black Siren unleashes her sonic scream and blows Green Arrow through a glass window.

White Canary opens her eyes and stands up. She didn't see where Oliver is, but she did see the broken sonic dampener.

"You and me, sis," said Black Siren.

"I'm not your sis," said White Canary angrily.

Black Siren and White Canary engage in another fist fight.

* * *

Outside Central City Bank, Captain Cold and Golden Glider were engaged in a shootout. Captain Cold was using a car lying on its side as a shield while Golden Glider uses the bank's columns.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Leonard," said Golden Glider. "Central City is about to become a paradise for the criminal underworld. It can just like old times. You and me. Taking what we want. Fighting for control."

"Tempting, sis, but again, I've made my stand," said Captain Cold.

Captain Cold fires his Cold Gun again. He only hits the column his sister was hiding behind. Golden Glider fires her Gold Gun, but her brother ducks.

"Mick's dead, Lis!" said Captain Cold.

Golden Glider drops the adrenaline-fueled happy look on her face after hearing what her brother said.

"Are you gonna tell me you never cared for him?" questioned Captain Cold. "You once said Mick was like a second brother."

Golden Glider didn't respond.

"Frost kidnapped me because she promised you she will let me live, right? Because I'm you're brother," asked Captain Cold. "What about Mick? Why leave him out?"

Golden Glider remained silent.

"You know what happened in 2024? Mick wanted to stay. The chaos. The fire. He loved it," said Captain Cold. "I'm sure you know he would love what Killer Frost would do to Central City, but now he's dead. Tell me, sis. Am I really the only person you care about?"

"No," said Golden Glider. "I care about Cisco as well."

"Guess that explains why Frost kept him alive after he was finished with her doomsday device," replied Captain Cold. "But what about Mick? Was he just a dog to you?"

"I cared about him," said Golden Glider honestly.

"But clearly not enough to let him live," said Captain Cold. "Is that all my partner was? Collateral damage in this war?"

Golden Glider comes out from behind the column and fires her Gold Gun, turning the car her brother was hiding behind completely into gold. Captain Cold had to run before the gold spread to himself. Captain Cold fired his Cold Gun at his sister. Their beams crossed. The Gold Gun's gold beam coats the cold beam in gold. The Cold Gun's cold beam turned the gold beam into solid gold.

Suddenly, an ion blast comes out of nowhere and hits Golden Glider, knocking her towards a column. She lies on the ground unconscious. Captain Cold turned his head and saw Atom.

"You're not gonna shoot me for shooting at your sister, are you?" asked Atom nervously.

"I'll punch you in the face once you get out of that suit," said Captain Cold.

"Yikes, man. I know you miss Mick. I miss him, too. But you can't just take your anger out on all of us," said Atom.

Captain Cold turns his back on Atom and approaches his unconscious sister.

* * *

Back at the CCPN, Doctor Light and Luminus have ditched shooting each other and opted for up-close combat. They were currently in a tug of war. Luminus left arm was pinned on Doctor Light's throat while her right arm was pushing her shoulder. Doctor Light's left hand was wrapped around Luminus's throat while her right arm was pushing her counterpart's shoulder.

"You think you can wear that mask and just be a hero?" questioned Doctor Light.

"I know I can," said Luminus.

Doctor Light knees Luminus' stomach and fires another another energy blast, knocking her down. Doctor Light gets down on one knee and puts one hand on Luminus' stomach.

"Well, what? You said you're a killer now? Do it," dared Luminus.

Doctor Light was hesitating. She was breathing in and out as she wrestled the decision whether or not to take her doppelganger's life.

"You're hesitating," said Luminus.

"Shut up," growled Doctor Light.

"You don't have to do this," said Luminus. "You know I'm right. You're not a killer. You've just been hanging with the wrong people. You're a criminal, but you have a heart. Listen to it. Just take your hand off me and let me help you. You don't have to do this anymore."

Doctor Light listened to Luminus. She should've blasted a hole through the stomach right now, but she didn't.

"Tell me. What do you really want?" asked Luminus.

"Freedom," said Doctor Light. "I just wanna disappear."

Doctor Light takes her hand off Luminus and, instead, extends it towards her counterpart. Luminus grabs Doctor Light's hand and lets her help her up.

"After everything I've done, you tried to save me," said Doctor Light.

"What I see in front of me is a prisoner who wants to be set free, not a vicious killer," said Luminus.

Doctor Light lifts her mask. She looks over Luminus' shoulder and noticed something. She pushes Luminus aside and gets hit below the collarbone by a shard of ice. Doctor Light drops to the ground. Luminus approaches her doppelganger.

"Help! Somebody help!" shouted Luminus.

Fortunately for Luminus, Vixen and Citizen Steel showed up.

"Take her to the hospital," said Luminus.

"Every hospital in this city is destroyed," said Vixen.

Citizen Steel taps into his earpeice. "Rip, send a drop-ship down here right now."

Vixen saw the ice shard piercing Doctor Light. "Wait, does that mean...?"

"Caitlin's here," said Luminus.

* * *

Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Speedy, Arsenal, Spartan, Overwatch, and Firestorm are helping Joe and Cecile keep the citizens under control, as well as rescue anyone inside a collapsing building. The earthquake was becoming stronger and Central City was falling to pieces.

"This is getting out of hand," said Overwatch.

"No kidding," replied Spartan. "I can barely keep myself standing with all this shaking."

"Guys, people are dying," said Jesse Quick. "If we can't get these people to calm down, it's just gonna get worse."

"Just keep saving anyone who needs help," said Flash. "I have to get out of the city. Caitlin's there."

 _"Guys, Caitlin's in the city," said Citizen Steel through the comm-link._

"Wait, what?" asked Flash, surprised by the surprise call.

 _"Doctor Light has been hit by a shard of ice. She's here," said Vixen._

Flash runs away, looking for Killer Frost.

"He just left us, just like that," said Speedy sarcastically.

"He feels that Caitlin is his responsibility," said Spartan. "Let's just focus on protecting these people."

"If we can stay standing," said Arsenal, trying to keep himself balanced.

"One question. Where's Cisco?" asked Overwatch.

"Help!"

"We may have to find out, later," said Spartan. "Arsenal, come with me. Speedy, you check Big Belly Burger."

The vigilantes split up. The speedsters chase after Flash, rescuing people along the way. Firestorm flew away to another part of the city.

"Uh, what about me?" asked Overwatch.

Arsenal grabs Overwatch's arm and drags her with him.

Spartan, Arsenal, and Overwatch arrive at the Vogue Theater. The manager tells them that his wife and son are still inside, at Theater Room 5. The three vigilantes enter the theatre, dodging falling debris as they made their way to the theater where the manager's wife and son are. It was blocked by some rubble.

"Stand back," said Arsenal.

Spartan and Overwatch did as he said. Arsenal uses an explosive arrow to remove the rubble. They enter and found the manager's wife and son, along with a dozen other people.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you out of here," said Spartan, trying to calm down the citizens.

As the trio tried to rescue the people, the ceiling started to collapse. Arsenal gets hit on the head, getting knocked unconscious. Debris block the doors again. Spartan was gonna try and fire an arrow with Roy unconscious. He tries to find an explosive arrow in his quiver, but there was none.

"He's out of explosive arrows," said Spartan.

"So, we're trapped here?" asked Overwatch.

* * *

Cisco was currently trapped in Jitters along with a few other people. He was trying to avoid getting crushed by falling pieces of the roof. He gets behind the counter and started silently praying. However, a piece of the ceiling was about to fall of him. He started screaming, until Supergirl came in and punches the rock, breaking it into pieces. Cisco gets hit by a few of the falling pieces.

"Mr. Ramon, I believe a Mr. Barry Allen is looking for you," said Supergirl, pretending she doesn't know Cisco.

"Thank you," said Cisco. "So, uh, can you get all of us out of here?"

"No problem," said Supergirl.

Supergirl removes all of the rubble blocking the front door, allowing everyone to get out.

"So, what's going on?" asked Cisco.

"Killer Frost is in town. She tried to kill Doctor Light. Barry's on a one-man search party," said Supergirl.

"Then you should go after him," said Cisco, worried about Barry.

"I tried, but I keep having to stop and save other people from dying," said Supergirl. "I know it's what I'm supposed to do, but Barry... I don't want him to be alone when he faces Caitlin."

"I think we should focus on the earthquake," said Cisco. "We gotta shut off the Markov Device."

"Barry says it's underneath S.T.A.R. Labs, but it wasn't where the file says it would be," said Supergirl.

"You've got super strength. You can just punch through the ground and find it," said Cisco.

"But I can't just abandon these people," said Supergirl. "I can't abandon Barry."

"If we don't destroy the device, everyone's gonna die," said Cisco.

Supergirl knows what she has to do. She still wanted to be with Barry when he faces Caitlin, but she knows she can't just risk the lives of millions just for one. She quickly takes off and flies straight for Caitlin's bunker.

* * *

At Big Belly Burger, Speedy searches for a couple's child trapped inside. She found him trapped behind the counter, which was surrounded by rubble. She fires an arrow at a piece of rock. The arrow had a rope attached to it, which Speedy used to pull the rock off the counter. It wasn't easy, since the rock was heavy, but she managed to pull it down. She jumps on the counter and looks down at the little boy. She extends her hand towards him.

"Come with me if you want to live," she said.

The boy takes her hand and lets her pull him up.

"You're not a Terminator, are you?" asked the boy.

"I wish I was," replied Speedy.

Thea takes the boy outside, only to find her parents being mugged. The mugger was trying to take the mother's purse, while the father tried to fight him off. Knowing she can't take the boy back inside the restaurant because it was falling apart, she goes for the first thing she sees. A car. However, a thief shoots the driver in the head and steals it. Speedy rips the door off its hinges and grabs the thief by the shirt.

"Get out!" she yelled.

When the thief aims a gun at her, Speedy grabs his wrist, twists it, and then pulls him out. She knocks him out with half a dozen punches to the face. She gets the boy and puts him inside the car.

"I'll be back," she said.

The mugger rips the purse out of the woman's hand and aims a gun at the father.

"Just get out of my way. I need money to survive where I'm going," said the mugger.

"Hey!"

The couple and the mugger turn their heads and saw Speedy standing on top of another car, ready to fire an arrow.

"Hasta la vista, jerkface," she says.

Speedy fires her arrow and hits the mugger in the chest, seemingly killing him.

She returns to the other car and gets the boy, returning him to his parents. She smiles at the sight of a family reunited, until she noticed something, or someone, hiding in the shadows behind an alley. She follows this person. When she arrived at the alley, there was no one there.

"I know it's you, Caitlin!" she shouted. "Come out now!"

The only answer she gets is a shard of ice to the leg. She shouts in pain and collapses to the ground. She pulls the ice shard out of her leg, which only hurts her even more. She looks around, expecting Killer Frost to show up, but she didn't.

She taps into her earpiece and says, "Guys, I'm down."

When no one answered, Speedy just fell back and lied down on the ground while covering her wound with her hand.

"I need a vacation," she muttered to herself.

* * *

At Central City Hospital, or what's left of it, White Canary is currently lying on the ground. Black Siren had her knee brace in her hand. Black Siren throws it away as White Canary gets back on her feet.

"You destroyed a hospital full of innocent people, and you don't even feel an ounce of regret. You're nothing like my sister," said White Canary.

"That's the point of a parallel dimension. I'm supposed to be different from your sister," said Black Siren, emphasizing "supposed".

White Canary gets back in the fight. Black Siren blocks all of her punches before kicking White Canary hard on her injured knee, damaging it more. White Canary cries in pain as she collapses to the ground. Black Siren then puts her hand around White Canary's throat, choking her.

"You think that seeing me at first was hard. You have no idea what was going through my mind when I saw you," said Black Siren. "I loved my sister, but she's been dead for years, so this won't hurt me one bit."

Suddenly, an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits Black Siren's shoulder. Black Siren releases White Canary and pulls the arrow out of her shoulder. She turns her head and saw Black Arrow standing on top of a nearby building. She jumps down and softens her landing by rolling.

"No surprise you'd be here. You and Oliver go way back," said Black Siren. "Take off the hood. I already know who you are. I think it's about time 'she' knows as well." She gestured to Sara.

Black Arrow lifts her hood and takes off her mask, revealing her face. White Canary was shocked to see another person wearing her sister's face.

"Hey, Sara," greeted Black Arrow. She looks at Black Siren and says, "You're gonna pay for hurting my sister."

"Frost already broke her knee. I just made it worse," said Black Siren with a grin.

Black Arrow fires an arrow, but Black Siren dodges it. Black Siren uses her sonic scream. Black Arrow did the same. Their sonic beams crossed. Black Siren increased the power of her scream, but Black Arrow did it as well. The sonic beams continued to cross until a sonic explosion occurs. The resulting explosion knocks Black Arrow and Black Siren backwards while Sara was blown away and slams into a car.

"Seems we can't settle this with our powers," said Black Siren.

"You love a good-old fashioned fist fight, don't you?" questioned Black Arrow.

"Oh, yeah," replied Black Siren.

The two identical individuals rush towards each other immediately started punching and kicking each other. Black Arrow blocks one punch, grabs her opponent's arm, twists it so her enemy would be bending down, and then knees her in the stomach. Black Siren counters by kicking Black Arrow in the knee and spin-kicking her in the face.

Black Arrow wipes the blood off her lips and says, "I've heard you're deadly in hand-to-hand combat. I didn't expect you to be able to hold your ground against someone with League training."

"I don't care if my enemy is trained by the greatest fighter in the world. I'm not afraid to take on anyone," said Black Siren.

"Courageous, but cocky. Not a good combination," said Black Arrow.

The fist fight continues. However, after five seconds, Black Arrow holds Black Siren in a choke hold after blocking a punch and twisting her arm.

"For the record, I was holding back," said Black Arrow.

"Laurel!"

While keeping her grip on Black Siren tight, Black Arrow turns her head and saw Green Arrow, who emerges from the shattered window of a building.

"I see you took my advice," said Black Siren.

"Don't do this," said Green Arrow.

"You know why I do this, Oliver," said Black Arrow.

"Even if it's true, you can't just kill every bad soul you come across," said Green Arrow.

"She's a murderer, Oliver. A criminal," argued Black Arrow.

"I know that she's more than that," said Green Arrow.

"Oliver, she tricked you, lied to you," reminded Black Arrow.

"Maybe, but you can't fake the love in your eyes," said Green Arrow. "The way she looked at me, it's like the way you look at me. If there is still love in her, then there's still hope for her."

"Oliver, she's not really Laurel. I'm your Laurel," said Black Arrow.

"I know," said Green Arrow. "But please, Laurel, let her go. Her punishment should be incarceration, not death. Playing judge, jury, and executioner is not healthy for you. I know. If you are still the same woman I love, then show me."

Black Arrow looks at Black Siren, who was beginning to lose air from the choke. Black Arrow thinks about what Oliver said to her. She wanted to kill Black Siren because she wanted to, but that's not who Laurel Lance. In spite of everything that has happened to her since her resurrection, she is still Laurel Lance. Black Arrow releases Black Siren. The latter falls the ground and started coughing, trying to recover from the choking.

Black Arrow takes out a sedative arrow and injects it into Black Siren's shoulder, causing her to fall asleep.

Black Arrow turns around and saw the smile on Green Arrow's face, hood and all. She then turns her attention to her injured sister, who was finally waking up. At first sight of Black Arrow, Sara takes out a knife and holds it against her throat.

"Sara, calm down. It's me," said Black Arrow.

"That what Black Siren said," said Sara, refusing to believe the person in front of her is her sister.

"Sara, put the knife away," said Green Arrow. "It's Laurel. Our Laurel."

Sara looks at Black Arrow.

"Ask me anything, anything only the real Laurel would know," said Black Arrow.

Sara started. "When I told you that Rip Hunter offered me a chance to be a Legend, what did you say?"

"I told you to accept his offer," answered Black Arrow. "I also said that your new suit doesn't come with a mask because you've lived in the shadows for too long."

"When my dad bought me a canary, what did you think about it?" asked Sara.

"I hated that thing," answered Black Arrow. "Kept me up all night."

"Last question. When I was little, whenever something bad happened to me, what would I do?" asked Sara.

"Hug a stuffed toy shark you bought from the Starling Aquarium," answered Black Arrow.

Sara puts the knife down and immediately puts her arms around Laurel, giving her a hug, finally believing she was her sister. Tears of joy rained from her eyes as she held her sister tight. Laurel hugs her sister back. Oliver smiled as he watched.

"It's really you," said Sara happily.

"Yeah, it is," said Laurel.

Sara stops hugging Laruel and looks at her outfit. "You're the Black Arrow."

Laurel nods in response.

"But I read about the Black Arrow," said Sara. "She's a killer. Cops and criminals are never safe when she's around. How could you be her?"

"Times have changed, Sara. I have changed," said Laurel. "But I will always be your sister."

The Lance sisters hugged again. Their moment was interrupted when a certain red-clad speedster showed up. He heard the screaming and went to investigate, but he had to rescue some endangered civilians along the way.

"Oh, hey, Laurel," greeted Flash.

"Hey, Barry," greeted Black Arrow.

Sara looks at Flash. "You knew?"

Barry nods, saying yes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sara.

"Because it's not his secret to tell. It's mine," said Black Arrow.

"How are you even alive?" asked Sara.

"Talia al Ghul. She has her own Lazarus Pit," said Black Arrow.

"But I was told that she hated Oliver for killing her father," said Sara.

"She owed him, apparently. While we were fighting Ra's, Oliver did something that she felt grateful for. Bringing me back was a way to pay her debt," said Black Arrow.

"Wait? Talia al Ghul?" Flash was confused. "Who's Talia al Ghul?"

"You don't know who she is?" asked a confused Black Arrow. "I remember the team told you about our war with Ra's al Ghul."

"The only other al Ghul I remembered from the story is Nyssa," said Flash. "I never heard of Talia."

"Wait, so you're saying that Talia never helped us fight Ra's al Ghul?" asked Green Arrow.

"No," said Flash. Suddenly, he realized something. "At least, not in the original timeline."

"Which means...?" asked Black Arrow.

"Flashpoint," said Flash.

"I heard about that," said Black Arrow. "So, you're saying that Talia being present in our fight against the League of Assassins is another result of Flashpoint?"

"I guess so," said Flash.

"Which means Felicity was right. Flashpoint saved Laurel," said Green Arrow.

"I guess this where I say thank you," said Sara to Barry. "For real, this time."

"You don't have to thank me," said Flash.

"Yes, I do," said Sara.

Sara approaches Flash and, to everyone's surprise, gives him a hug.

"Uh, seriously?" questioned Flash.

"Just hug her, speedster," said Black Arrow.

Flash puts one arm around Sara.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but we are still standing in the middle of an earthquake," reminded Green Arrow.

"I guess all the emotion helped us ignore it," joked Flash.

"It also helped me ignore my broken knee," said Sara, rubbing said knee.

Everyone, except Laurel, gets a call from their comm-link. It was Supergirl.

 _"Guys, I found it. I found the Markov Device," said Supergirl._

 _"Well, don't just stand around. Start punching it," said Cisco._

A few seconds later, the shaking stopped.

"Nice job, Kara," said Flash with a smile.

 _"What about Project Double-Zero?" asked Cisco._

 _"It's not here," said Supergirl. "Just the Markov Device."_

"Well, we have to find it before Caitlin activates it," said Green Arrow.

 _Atom started speaking. "Uh, guys. Something weird is happening at S.T.A.R. Labs."_

* * *

Electricity started surging around S.T.A.R. Labs. The electricity started rising to the sky. Bolts of electricity sparked and struck Central City at random, like a lightning storm. The bolts of electricity hit everything and everyone in the city. They hit people, buildings, cars, etc. One bolt of electricity hit the Waverider, causing it to malfunction. The cloaking mechanism short-circuits, revealing the time-traveling ship to all of Central. It begins to fall until it crashed.

Refusing to watch the horror any longer, Flash makes a beeline for S.T.A.R. Labs. However, one bolt of electricity strikes him, causing him to fall and tumble across the road until he stops. He lies in the middle of the road, unconscious. Kid Flash and Jesse Quick were also struck. They fell into unconsciousness with only Cecile to keep an eye on them, because Joe mysteriously disappeared.

Atom tried to get to S.T.A.R. Labs to stop, but a bolt of electricity hits him as well, causing his suit to malfunction, which causes him to crash. The electricity spreads to his physical body, which causes him to pass out. Supergirl flies upwards to get to S.T.A.R. Labs, but ends up running into a Kryptonite-powered shield, causing her to fall and crash back into the secret room. As soon as she found the strength to get up, she flies out through the warehouse above Caitlin's bunker.

The heroes and vigilantes tried to keep the people safe, but more keep getting struck by electric bolts.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside S.T.A.R. Labs, Killer Frost watched the chaos through security cameras all over the city. Watching people getting struck by lightning was bringing her absolute joy. She even saw the Flash get struck, which made her chuckle in amusement. She looks at another camera and saw Cisco running inside Warriors bar to take shelter from the electric bolts. She switches to the camera inside Warriors. A few electric bolts hit the building and causes rubble to cover the entrance, trapping Cisco and a few other citizens inside.

As she checked the other cameras, she lays her eyes on one showing a footage of Leonard Snart and his still-unconscious sister inside Central City Bank. The camera goes out when an electric bolt hits the building. Killer Frost can only assume that they're either buried alive or dead.

"I can only imagine the look on Barry' face when he wakes up and sees all of this death and destruction," said Killer Frost with a sadistic smile on her face. "Can you imagine it, Joe?"

Joe was sitting next to the wall. His mouth is taped shut and his hands and legs are cuffed, forced to watch Central City's destruction. The look on his face tells Killer Frost that he's scared. He's scared for Barry and for his city.

"Central City is ashes. All that's left now is the Flash's death," said Killer Frost. "But we got one more game to play."

 **Boy, this was exhausting, like, really. The final battle will come in the next chapter. I hope you're ready, but it will have to wait.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think, please. I'd appreciate it.**


	68. Flash and Frost

**Here it is, ladies and gentleman. The final battle between Flash and Killer Frost. Don't expect it to be all action, though. A final battle needs both action and emotion, and that's what I'm giving you. I would like to point out that this chapter begins with the beginning of Chapter 1. I really hope that the build-up to Central City's destruction was well-written. Believe me, when I was writing the first chapter, I had my doubts that I could answers the question "What happened?" but I just kept going. I just hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. This is the "BIG ONE" and I really want to know what everyone thinks. I would also appreciate if you share your thoughts on the previous chapter.**

 **Special thanks to XWF1000 and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **"We fight. We kill. We betray one another." - Ben Affleck, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

The story returns to where it started.

The electric storm ceased, but Central City was in ruins. Every inch of the city has been touched with destruction and the number of deceased was, no doubt, extremely high. Green Arrow, Supergirl, White Canary (who slipped her knee brace back on), and Firestorm are helping authorities and firemen in saving those who are in need of assistance, as well looking for their missing allies. Speedy was getting treatment for her injured leg, courtesy of Killer Frost. Black Arrow was sent to check on the status of the Waverider.

The Flash has been kneeling in the middle of the road, feeling hopeless having just seen what Caitlin Snow, someone he cared about, someone who has helped him countless of him, someone he considered family, has done to the city he loves. The tears continue to rain down from the Scarlet Speedster as he felt his strength and will slowly die. "I have failed this city" is how he sums up his failure. He thought that he has hit his lowest after watching Iris die in front of him, but now he is realizing that it wasn't just about Caitlin knowing what tragedy will impact him the most. It was about destroying both Barry Allen and the Flash. As much as he hated to admit to himself, she succeeded.

With no fight left in him, all The Flash can do now is run.

* * *

Later that evening, Supergirl has been looking for The Flash. Listening for him was futile since he seems to be silent, so she decided to go through every place where she could find him. She looked in the West household, CC Jitters, and the bowling alley, but he wasn't there. She then realizes there's only one other place he could be. His old home. Remembering the one time Barry took her to his childhood home, when the owner wasn't home, Supergirl immediately flew to the direction of said house.

The place was a wreck from the earthquake, but it wasn't completely destroyed. She found the Flash sitting in the living room, or what's left of it. He removed his cowl, which allowed Supergirl to see just how he feels right now. There was no trace of the look that Barry Allen puts on that says he will always fight for his city. The look on his face right now tells Supergirl that he has lost his will to go on. He was broken on the inside.

Trying to make sure she's being gentle, Supergirl starts by sitting next to the Flash, but she kept her distance.

"So, that's it. You give up?" started Supergirl.

"What else do you want me to do?" asked Flash, sounding as broken as he looks.

"I guess asking you to get back out there and fight is too demanding," said Supergirl.

"It's over," said Flash. "Caitlin... she did it. She won."

"But it's not over until you're dead, remember?" reminded Supergirl.

"I'm already dead," said Flash.

"But you're still breathing," said Supergirl.

"Kara, I can't fight anymore," said Flash.

"Can't or won't?" questioned Supergirl.

Flash refused to answer. He just hangs his head and let a couple more teardrops fall from his face.

"Barry, you know I'm not gonna give up on you," said Supergirl.

"You should," said Flash through the tears.

"So, you're just gonna sit here and wait for Killer Frost to come and kill you?" questioned Supergirl.

"She doesn't have to kill me," said Flash.

"Barry, she needs to be dealt with right now," said Supergirl. "She has to pay for everything she's done."

"We both know you just want to kill her," said Flash.

"It's not about what I want to do to her. It's about you getting off your butt and putting that cowl back on," said Supergirl.

"Kara, there's nothing left to do! Central City is destroyed! Hundreds, maybe thousands, of people are dead!" yelled Flash. "She's won."

"That's what I said about Prometheus."

Flash and Supergirl turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It was the Green Arrow.

"You're in the exact same position I am, Barry, after Prometheus tortured me," said Green Arrow. "I just wallowed in self-pity and told my team that he's won."

"And yet, you're wearing that costume," said Flash.

"The reason I'm wearing this costume is because of Laurel," said Green Arrow. "Prometheus helped me realize that my crusade was an excuse for me to kill because I enjoy it, but Laurel helped me realize that despite that, my intentions were always to save my city. She helped me realize that I can bring all of me out there. The good. The bad. The ugly. It doesn't matter which part of me I use, as long as my intentions are pure."

"But, Oliver, what you're going through, what I'm going through, they're not the same, at least not completely," said Flash. "You're wrestling with your inner demons. Me... I... don't know if I can go on. When Iris died, a part of me died. Barry Allen died. The Flash was all that's left, but Caitlin killed him, too."

"Barry, first of all, referring to yourself in the third person is my thing. Second, what you're saying is only half-true," said Oliver. "Yes, Caitlin broke you by killing the most important person in your life, but you're not all dead, Barry. If you are, then you wouldn't be breathing."

"That's what I said," said Supergirl. Turning to Flash, she says, "You made a promise to Iris, remember?"

"A promise that I'm not sure I can keep anymore," said Flash.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this," said Supergirl.

"Kara's right. Iris would want you to keep fighting," said Green Arrow.

"I know she would, but there's no point in fighting anymore," said Flash. "You guys want to kill her, right? Go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Barry, Oliver and I could've been at S.T.A.R. Labs right now and stopped her, but we're not at S.T.A.R. Labs. We're here," said Supergirl. "Stopping Killer Frost means nothing if she has succeeded in breaking the Flash. We're both here because we want you to be there with us."

"Even if I wanted to, I don't want you two with me," said Flash. "I won't stop you from killing Caitlin, but I'd rather not see it happen. She may be a criminal, an anarchist, but a part of me knows I will mourn for her in spite of everything she's done. If I'm going after her, I'm going after her alone."

"You know we can't let that happen," said Green Arrow. "Barry, you're broken, even more than me and Kara combined, I can see that. You can't face her all by yourself if you're like this."

"We're gonna be by your side in this fight," said Supergirl. "She's not gonna make another getaway this time. It ends tonight."

Flash suddenly gets a video call on his phone. It was Killer Frost calling. He answers. The first thing he sees is the face of the woman who took Iris away from him. However, he didn't look at her with hate in his eyes like before. He remained looking broken.

 _"Hey, Barry," greeted Killer Frost. "I see you're broken. Good. However, I may need you to replace that look with anger. There's someone here who wants to say hello."_

Killer Frost shows Flash her latest hostage. It was Joe. He was tied up and his mouth was taped shut. Killer Frost rips the tape off, which resulted in Joe saying "ow".

 _"Barry, listen to me, don't come for me. She's plotting another game," begged Joe, worried for his adopted son. "Just stay away. I love you, Bar. Any father is lucky to have you..."_

 _Joe was interrupted when Killer Frost put the duck tape back on his mouth._

 _"And that's enough of that," said Killer Frost, directing the phone's camera back to herself. "Central City is nothing but a wasteland now. All that's left now is for you to die with it. Meet me at S.T.A.R. Labs. Take all the time you need. I got all night."_

Killer Frost hangs up. The broken look on Flash's face was replaced with anger and determination. He finally found the strength to stand up.

"Barry, I know Joe is your family, but you can't save him alone," said Supergirl.

"I can't trust you two," said Flash. "Now that she's involved Joe in this, you two have to stay out of my way."

"Barry, you of all people understand how dangerous she has become," said Green Arrow. "She already was with a brilliant mind mixed with her homicidal nature, but she has Mirakuru flowing through her blood." Green Arrow takes out a syringe. "And I have the cure. When Laurel and I discovered that Slade was recreating the Mirakuru, I had this recreated."

"Even if I was willing to let you two kill my friend in front of me, it won't be easy," said Flash. "You said it yourself, Oliver, she's brilliant. Every step we take, every direction we turn to, every move we make, it's what she wanted. She plans for everything, and I'm willing to bet that she has a plan for us if we plan on using the cure."

"And that's why you're gonna show up there alone and give her the cure," said Green Arrow.

"What?!" exclaimed Supergirl. "Oliver, we're not letting Barry go there alone. Didn't you just try talking him into letting us help him like ten seconds ago."

"We'll be there, yes, but only after he gives her the cure," said Green Arrow, putting emphasis on "after".

"Oliver, speeding towards her and injecting her with the cure is a lot easier said than done," said Flash. "I can't just give her the cure through force."

"Then there's only one way you can do this," said Green Arrow. "Sara once told me that to fight the unthinkable, you have to be willing to do the unthinkable."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Flash.

"That's up to you," said Green Arrow, giving the speedster the syringe.

Flash can only look at the cure in his hand as he tries to understand what Green Arrow is trying to tell him.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was at the basement. She was having a "private tour" of the place while she waited for the Flash. Mirakuru or no Mirakuru, Killer Frost or no Killer Frost, she still has sentiment towards the building. S.T.A.R. Labs was the place where she felt like home. Helping save the city with Barry, Cisco, Harrison Wells (regardless of who he was), Iris, Joe, and Wally helped her find a new sense of purpose in the world.

"You miss those days don't you?"

Recognizing the voice, Killer Frost turns around and saw Ronnie Raymond.

"After everything that's happened recently, is Caitlin Snow still underneath that white hair?" said Ronnie.

Killer Frost, knowing that he's not real, ignored him.

"What you've done, it's beautiful. The Flash needed to learn the consequences of his actions and you made his learn it," continued Ronnie.

Hallucination or not, Killer Frost smirked at the sound of Ronnie's words.

"Bet you wish I was here to witness this," said Ronnie. "Having someone here proud of you would lift your spirits."

Killer Frost looks at Ronnie and smiles at him before continuing her private tour.

"Silent treatment, huh? I can live with that," sad Ronnie.

Killer Frost places her hand on the computer. She turns it on and looks up on what appears to be a power cell.

"That power cell inside Supergirl, you know it's gonna cause a lot of damage," said Ronnie.

"I know," said Killer Frost.

"Oh, so now you're finally talking," said Ronnie.

Killer Frost was silent again.

"And now you're not," said Ronnie.

Killer Frost turns off the computer and looks at Ronnie. Her looks is asking him if he has anything else to say.

"You're doing the world a favor. Without the Flash, the world will be a lot better," continued Ronnie. "You will make it better. Show the world why so-called heroes like the Flash shouldn't exist."

Killer Frost continued to smile. She doesn't care if she's going crazy or not. With the Mirakuru in her system, she takes any "you are crazy" insult as a compliment.

"It ends tonight," said Ronnie.

"It ends tonight," repeated Killer Frost.

* * *

Later that night, Flash arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs. Instead of speeding his way in, he simply walks inside. As soon as he closed the front door behind him, a barrier activates and blocks the entrance. Ignoring this, Flash continues to walk towards the cortex. In there, he found Killer Frost, who was watching his city burn through the monitors.

"This feels right, doesn't it?" she started. "S.T.A.R. Labs, the place where it all started. It's only fitting this is where it all ends."

"Where's Joe?" asked Flash.

"Follow me," replied Killer Frost.

Killer Frost takes Flash to the basement, where Joe is. As they walked, Killer Frost sees Ronnie again, walking along with them.

"You're not actually planning on giving him a chance to survive, are you?" questioned Ronnie. "You've made it this far. All you have to do is kill him."

Killer Frost looks back at the Flash a moment.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Ronnie.

The speedster and the ice witch made it to the basement. Joe West was currently unconscious and locked inside the same barrier used to trap Reverse Flash three years ago.

"I assume this is another life-and-death game," said Flash. "What do you want me to do?"

"Like I said before, this is where it all ends," said Killer Frost.

"Why bother with games?" asked Flash. "You won."

"Is that what you think?" questioned Killer Frost. "I haven't won yet, Flash. I destroyed you, yes, but I haven't killed you yet."

"So, why waste time?" asked Flash.

"Because I want to teach you another lesson," said Killer Frost. "The people consider you a hero, don't they, Flash? Well, that depends on what happens tonight."

"What are you saying?" asked Flash.

"There are three ways this can end," said Killer Frost. "You can just kill me right now and take Joe. Or I kill him first, and then you kill me. Or I kill you both. Either way, it won't matter. You kill me, the people will never look at you that same way again. I kill you, they think that you have failed them."

"You actually think I'm willing to kill you now?" questioned Flash.

"Let me guess. You still want to save me?" guessed Killer Frost. "Iris is dead. Your city is ashes. And yet, you don't hate me enough to kill me."

"Maybe there's a reason I haven't fallen far enough," said Flash.

"Why? Because you're too good of a person to ever become a murderer?" guessed Killer Frost. "Is the Flash really incorruptible?"

"No, that's not it," said Flash.

Flash walks closer towards Killer Frost. She made him stop by aiming her ice-lit hand at him.

"Just because I'm giving you the option to kill me, doesn't mean I won't fight back," said Killer Frost.

"I don't want to fight," said Flash.

Flash lowers Killer Frost's arm.

"All this time, I thought the reason I refuse to give up on you was because you're my friend," said Flash. "But that's only part of the truth. When I first met you, I wanted to be your friend, because you didn't deserve to wallow in grief for the rest of your life. I wanted you to find a life outside of S.T.A.R. Labs, to be happy. That's why I asked you to come with me to that bar that night, not just to look for Shawna and Clay, but to help you get back out there."

"Is there a reason you're talking about this, Flash?" asked Killer Frost, losing her patience.

"Yes, there is," said Flash. "You told me that you fell in love with me that night, but I didn't feel the same the way. That's not true. I was too hung up on Iris that I didn't realize that I was moving on, too."

Killer Frost's stoic, icy look on her face turns into a confused, gazing look.

"Caitlin, what are you doing? This is your chance to kill him. Take it," said Ronnie.

Killer Frost ignored her hallucination and listened to the Flash.

"I love you, Caitlin," said Flash. "And I mean that for real. I couldn't see it before, but now I do."

"Caitlin, something's isn't right here," said Ronnie. "You know it."

Flash takes off his cowl and leans in towards Killer Frost. Their lips connected to each other. Their kiss was soft and tender, but it felt beautiful for both of them. Killer Frost suddenly lost herself in the kiss. She's even beginning to forget what is happening. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not, but the man she loves has just confessed that he felt the same way she felt about him.

Suddenly, Killer Frost felt a pain in her leg. She stops the kiss and looks down. Flash had injected her with a syringe.

"I'm sorry," apologized Flash.

Killer Frost falls down as the Mirakuru cure did its work. She rips the syringe out of her leg as she grunted and whined in pain. Her body inside was burning due to the cure, but it didn't take long until her body temperature reached the cold area again.

Another surprise for Killer Frost comes in the form of Supergirl crashing through the roof. Green Arrow uses a line to descend from the hole and land safely.

"Caitlin Snow, you have failed this city!" growled Green Arrow.

"It's over, Caitlin," said Flash. "There's three of us and only one of you."

Killer Frost remains sitting the ground. Her head was facing down and she seems to be breathing in and out repeatedly. When she looked up at the Flash, the trio can see the anger on her face. Soon enough, she gets back on her feet. Her eyes remained trained on the Flash.

"You lied to me," she said. "Everything you said to me, it was a lie."

"I'm really sorry," apologized Flash.

"Oh, you will be sorry," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost unleashes a burst of cold smoke that blows the three heroes down. She looks down at the Flash and puts her hand on his throat, slowly freezing his insides.

"Playing with my feelings just to give me a cure, huh? Never thought the Flash would do something unthinkable," said Killer Frost.

Flash kicks Killer Frost off him and started vibrating to heat himself up.

The speedster looks at his allies and tells them, "You two get Joe out of here. I'll handle her."

Killer Frost gets back on her feet just Flash picked her up and zoomed out of the room. Supergirl flies towards the barrier, but when she tried to punch her way through, the barrier shocks her with what appears to be green electricity.

"So, its speedster-proof and Kryptonian-proof. How much Kryptonite did she steal?" reacted Supergirl.

Green Arrow takes out a hacker arrow and plants it on the computer. The arrow did its work as it deactivated the barrier.

Supergirl tells Green Arrow, "I'll take him to a hospital. You help Barry."

Supergirl carries Joe and flies out through the hole while Green Arrow tries to find Barry.

* * *

Flash runs around S.T.A.R. Labs and stops at the cortex, throwing Killer Frost towards a wall. Killer Frost gets up and fires icicles at the Flash. Thanks to his super speed, he dodges every single shard of ice coming towards him. However, he didn't react fast enough to dodge Killer Frost's ice beam, causing him to crash into the computers.

"You think you can just give me a cure and bring back your precious Caitlin Snow?" questioned Killer Frost. "I don't need the Mirakuru to become Killer Frost."

"No, but you need it to bury Caitlin Snow," said Flash. "I remember our little talk when I came to Star City. Caitlin Snow was winning, I could tell. You couldn't bury her with your own will. But that's why you freed Deathstroke. You knew that the Mirakuru can twist your mind."

"And what did you hope to accomplish by curing me?" asked Killer Frost.

"To give you a chance to end this peacefully," said Flash. "I can't let you roam free, but I can help you find a cure for your powers."

"You know me better than that, Flash," said Killer Frost. "If you want me stand down, you're gonna have to force me."

"So be it," said Flash.

Killer Frost puts her hand on the floor and started freezing it. Flash slips, but manages to keep himself balanced. Killer Frost slides on the ice and then kicks him in the stomach, knocking him against a wall. Flash tried to stand up, but Killer Frost stomps on his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor.

"You've hurt me for the last time, Flash," growled Killer Frost, creating another shard of ice in her hand.

Before Killer Frost can stab Flash, she gets hit in the shoulder with an arrow, causing her to release the shard. Killer Frost rips the arrow out of her shoulder and turns her head, seeing Green Arrow. Killer Frost fires an ice beam at him, but Green Arrow ducks and rolls to dodge the blast. Flash smacks Killer Frost's leg off him and stands up. He speed-punches her in the face and stomach before knocking her down with a low kick.

Green Arrow aims an arrow at her and says, "Don't move!"

"Not happening, Mr. Queen," said Killer Frost with a smirk.

Killer Frost trips Green Arrow with a sweeping kick before standing up. She then jabs an icicle into Flash's left leg, causing him to grunt in pain and fall to his knees. Killer Frost takes Green Arrow's bow and hits him in the face with it. She then makes an arrow out of ice. She loads the bow and draws back, aiming for Green Arrow's chest.

"Death by arrow. Ironic, isn't it, Oliver?" said Killer Frost.

Unexpectedly, Supergirl flies in and slams Killer Frost to the wall, knocking her out.

"Am I late for the party?" joked Supergirl.

"No, you're just in time," said Green Arrow.

Supergirl heard Flash shout in pain. She turns and saw that he had just pulled out an icicle from his leg.

She heads towards him, slipping along the way. "Are you okay, Barry?"

"Not really," said Flash.

"Need me to fly you to a hospital?" asked Supergirl.

"No," said Flash. "I'm not running away. Not again."

Flash and Green Arrow tried to stand up, but their hands and feet keep slipping on the ice. Supergirl uses her heat vision to melt the ice. However, she also burns the clothing of her fellow heroes.

"Okay, that was hot," said Flash, rubbing the spots where it burns.

"Sorry," apologized Supergirl.

"I kinda needed the heat," said Green Arrow.

Suddenly, something pierced Supergirl in the back, and it hurt. It was Kryptonite shard. Green Arrow pulls it out, which hurt Supergirl, then throws it away. The three heroes turn their heads and saw Killer Frost was conscious and back on her feet.

"Guys, I'm feeling weaker," said Supergirl, holding to the spot in her back where she was hit.

"Good. That should make this a fair fight," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost quickly kicks Supergirl in the stomach, knocking her down, and freezes her arms, gluing them to the floor. She then engages Flash and Green Arrow in a three-way fist fight. Flash's speed-punches give him the advantage, until Killer Frost grabs his arm, thank to perfect timing, and freezes it. Killer Frost unleashes a high kick on the Green Arrow, but he dodges it. Flash, however, was too busy crying in pain over his freezing arm to dodge the incoming kick to the his face.

Killer Frost faces Green Arrow, who drops his bow, opting for a fist fight. The two exchanged punches and kicks. Green Arrow's ten-year experience in fighting definitely gave him an advantage, but Killer Frost's agility and reflexes helped keep the fight evenly-matched. Green Arrow get the upper hand when he blocks Killer Frost's punch and follows it by punching her in the face with his metal arm, knocking her down.

"Black Siren taught you well," complimented Green Arrow. "This much skill in three months. I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you," said Killer Frost sarcastically.

Killer Frost gets back up and fight Green Arrow. The fight was even, until Killer Frost pulls a surprise move. She blocks Green Arrow's metal punch by quickly covering her entire left arm in ice. She punches him in the face, knees him in the stomach, and dodges an incoming punch by spinning. She grabs an arrow from Green Arrow's quiver and quickly jabs him in the chest with it. To add to the pain, Killer Frost stabs him in the gut with an ice shard, causing him to fall to the ground.

Supergirl manages to break out of the ice and approaches Killer Frost. The two trade punches. Killer Frost delivers quick punches and a flying spin kick to the neck. Supergirl's strength was slowly beginning to return as she manages to deliver a punch to the face that knocks Killer Frost to stumble backwards towards the wall. Supergirl pins Killer Frost's arms to the wall as her eyes began to glow red, preparing to use her heat vision.

"This is for my sister," said Supergirl.

"Oh, you don't want to do that," said Killer Frost with a grin.

"Believe me, I do," said Supergirl.

"Supergirl! Don't!" yelled Flash.

Supergirl turns around to looks at the Flash. Killer Frost uses this opportunity to free one of her arms, pulls out a Kryptonite shard, and stabs Supergirl with it.

"No!" cried Flash.

Killer Frost twists the shard, which hurts Supergirl even more.

"Too bad this has to end soon. You could've been useful," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost removes the shard and then kicks Supergirl down, leaving her to die.

Boiling with anger, Flash grabs Killer Frost and throws her towards the hallway. Trying his best to ignore his hurting leg, Flash runs in circles, hitting Killer Frost every time he comes back to the hallway. He hits her repeatedly until the pain in his leg gets to him and he stops. Killer Frost feels battered, but she was still conscious.

Flash fight the pain as he grabs her and holds her against the wall. He vibrates his hand and points it at her.

"Oh, so now you're ready," said Killer Frost, still smiling.

Flash, however, hesitated. He was angry, but he couldn't deliver the final blow.

"Well, do it," dared Killer Frost. "If you have the guys."

Flash's hand was still vibrating, but he was still hesitating.

"Need a boost? I'll gladly give you one," said Killer, still grinning. "Patty. Harry. Mick. Iris. All dead because of me."

The anger on Flash's face increased, but he still hesitated.

"You can't do it," taunted Killer Frost. "I was hoping killing Iris would push you to do what's necessary. Guess I was wrong."

Flash thrusts his hand forward. However, he didn't phase his hand through her. He just punched the wall. Flash breathes in and out as he tried to calm himself from all the anger he was facing a few seconds ago. Killer Frost just grinned.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, always the good boy," teased Killer Frost. "Some villain destroys his hometown and kills the woman he loves, but he still can't bring himself to kill her."

Killer Frost knees Flash in the stomach and punches him in the face, knocking him down.

"Pathetic," she said.

Killer Frost kicks Flash in the stomach.

"Come meet me at the Speed Lab when you're ready," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost leaves. Flash gets up, but instead of going after her, he heads back into the cortex to check on his friends. Green Arrow ripped out the arrow and the ice shard off of him, but he was bleeding. Supergirl was bleeding out. She tried to stop it, to little avail.

"Kara. Kara. Come on, stay with me," pleaded Flash.

"Barry," grunted Green Arrow. "I'll take care of her. You finish this. Now."

Flash leaves for the Speed Lab.

Green Arrow carries Supergirl and puts her down on a medical bed. He grabs a piece of cloth and uses it to cover the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You're gonna be fine," said Green Arrow.

* * *

At the Speed Lab, Flash arrives and sees Killer Frost just standing in the middle of the room, back turned, acting nonchalant. Before he can make a move, he gets hit in the leg with a dart. He turns his head and saw a dart launcher.

"Thought I'd bring you down to my speed," said Killer Frost.

"Nanites," guessed Flash. "Is this why you didn't just kill me earlier? To make this an unfair fight?"

"You had your chance to kill me, but you didn't take it," said Killer Frost. "Not too much of a surprise, really."

"You hurt Kara. I couldn't control myself," said Flash.

"But you did control yourself in the end," said Killer Frost. "Disappointing, really."

"Why?" asked Flash. "Caitlin, why do we have to do this? Okay, you win. You made me suffer. Isn't that what you want?"

"I said I wanted to kill you after you suffer," said Killer Frost. "But before I do, I want to ask you something?"

"What?" asked Flash.

Killer Frost speaks. "When you faced Dantley Walker, or 'Spin', as Cisco would call him, he showed you your greatest fear. I was expecting maybe Savitar or Reverse Flash or Iris dying in front of you or some secret childhood fear, but no, it was me. Killer Frost is your greatest fear." She turns around and looks at the Flash. "Why is that? Why is Caitlin Snow becoming Killer Frost your worst fear?"

Flash takes him time to think about the answer. "I guess it's because I was afraid of losing you. When you first became Killer Frost, you did some terrible things, things I couldn't believe someone like you would ever do. We both know I'm the reason you're like this. I was afraid that if I lost you to the darkness, I would lose you forever and my biggest mistake would result in the suffering of everyone."

"Well, it did," said Killer Frost.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I want to help you find a cure," said Flash.

"I know you weren't," said Killer Frost. "I just don't care."

Flash takes off his cowl and says, "Someone once called you my greatest enemy. He was right."

Killer Frost smiles, taking Flash's words as a compliment.

Flash continues. "Wells and Zolomon knew how to push my buttons and use my speed against me. Savitar knew how to use the past, present, and future against me. But you... You know everything about me. About Joe. About Wally. About Jesse. And Iris." Anger and pain in his tone rose as he mentioned the woman he loved. "You know our strengths. You know our fears. You know how much we love each other, and you know how to use that love against us."

Killer Frost's smile grew wider as she listened.

"All this time, we thought the reason we couldn't stop you was because you were always one step ahead of us, but that's not it," said Flash. "You knew us. You understood us. You loved us. You used our emotions against us, turned us against each other, all so you could get to me."

"You truly are a smart guy, Flash," said Killer Frost. "But do you really think you can distract me long enough for the nanites' effects to wear off?"

Flash's eyes widened, surprised that Killer Frost figured out why he was talking.

Killer Frost fires an icicle at Flash's leg, but he dodges it, even without speed. He dodges icicle after icicle, until he got hit on the shoulder. He grunts in pain as he ripped the shard out of him. Killer Frost fires an ice beam at him and knocks him towards a wall. She then freezes his arms and legs to the wall. She walks towards him and punches him the face.

"Fool me once..." Killer Frost punches him in the face again. "...shame on you. Fool me twice..." Killer Frost knees him in the stomach, hurting him. "Still shame on you."

"You really think that you can keep on living like this?" asked Flash.

Killer Frost punches him in the face again.

"You think you're not alone because you have a team," continued Flash.

"Shut up!" yelled Killer Frost as she punched him again.

"Doctor Light betrayed you," said Flash.

"I know that," said Killer Frost, punching Flash in the stomach.

"What makes you think Black Siren and Golden Glider won't?" questioned Flash.

Killer Frost covers her fist with ice and punches Flash in the face multiple times. Flash now has bruises on his face and blood was coming out of his nose and mouth.

"We're finished here," said Killer Frost, forming a shard of ice in her hand.

Before she can stab the Flash in the heart, Flash started vibrating, which meant his speed is back. He vibrates out of the ice and runs to an open space. He puts his cowl back on as electricity begins to surge from his body.

"You're alone, Caitlin," said Flash. "You just don't see it."

Killer Frost fires an ice beam at the Flash, but he dodges it. He started running laps around the Speed Lab's track. After dozens of laps, he comes out of the tack, all charged up, and throws lightning at Killer Frost, knocking her down and stunning her.

"Don't make me do this, Caitlin," said Flash. "I've lost friends. I don't want to lose you, no matter what you've done."

"And that's why you can't win this, Flash," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires icicles, but the Flash dodges every single one. After nine missed shots, Killer Frost tells the Flash to look up by pointing up. By the time the Flash looked up, a frozen part of the ceiling comes down on him, burying him in rubble.

The former bio-engineer keeps her guard up, expecting the Flash to come out and fight. The Flash vibrates his way out the rubble, but he was also crawling his way. When he stopped vibrating and lied down on the floor, Killer Frost can see the damage that the rubble did to him. His entire body was aching to the point where he didn't feel like standing up.

Killer Frost kneels down above the Flash. She removes his cowl and started punching him repeatedly in the face.

"You have the nerve to lecture me about loneliness," growled Killer Frost, speaking in between punches. "What about you? I know you, Barry. Ever since Iris died, you just wanted to be alone. And even if you walk out of this alive, I know you won't be satisfied with your victory. No Iris, no life."

Flash was on the verge of passing out from all the punching, but he was still conscious. Killer Frost creates another icicle in her hand and raises it over the Flash, preparing to stab him in the heart. However, something unexpected happened. Killer Frost hesitated. She was just staring at the Flash with anger, but her hand, which was holding the icicle, is shaking.

"What are you waiting for?"

Killer Frost turns her head and saw Ronnie again. This confused her. The Mirakuru was no longer in her system. She remembers the time Felicity told Team Flash the story about Team Arrow's war versus Deathstroke. She mentioned that Deathstroke was hallucinating about Shado because of the Mirakuru. She has been cured, so why was she still seeing Ronnie?

"Ronnie," she muttered under her breath.

"Ronnie?" Flash was confused. He looks at the direction where Killer Frost is looking, but there was no one there.

"C'mon, Caitlin, end this," said Ronnie. "This is what you wanted right. He's suffered already. All that's left now is to remove him from this world. Do it."

Killer Frost keeps her eyes on Ronnie. She was feeling even more pressured about the decision to kill the Flash. Her constant heavy breathing clearly shows the Flash that something is wrong with her.

"Flash asks, "You can see Ronnie?"

"Yes," said Killer Frost softly.

"But you're cured. How?" asked Flash, confused.

"Shut up," said Killer Frost.

"What is he saying?" asked Flash.

"I said shut up," growled Killer Frost

"Do it, Caitlin," said Ronnie.

Killer Frost looks back and forth between Flash and Ronnie. Something inside her was telling her not to do what "Ronnie" is telling her do. The other part of her is telling her to kill the Flash. She continues to wrestle the decision as she continues to breathe heavily and her hand carrying the icicle continues to shake.

"Is he telling you not to do this?" asked Flash.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Shut up," growled Killer Frost, punching him in the face again.

"Just tell me," said Flash. "What is he telling you?"

"He's trying to stall you, Cait. Don't listen to him," said Ronnie.

Flash asks Killer Frost, "If he's telling you not to do this, why aren't you listening?"

Ronnie says, "Don't listen to him, Cait. Just finish it."

Flash asks, "Is this what Ronnie wants? Does he want you to kill me? Or not?"

Ronnie says, "You revenge is almost complete. You just have to jab that shard into his heart. Simple."

Flash says, "You'll dishonor his memory if you do this. Maybe that's why you're seeing him."

Hearing Flash and Ronnie talk at the same time was causing more pressure to Killer Frost. She closes her eyes and tried to close her ears, but it wasn't working. The more she listened, the closer she was on the verge of breaking.

Flash asks, "Are you really willing to do this if it means disappointing Ronnie?"

After hearing the Flash's question, Killer Frost breaks. She unleashes a scream that echoed throughout S.T.A.R. Labs. Even Green Arrow and Supergirl heard it from the medical bay. Killer Frost was letting out all her emotions as she screamed. Anger. Fear. Hatred. Despair. Shame.

In the end, Killer Frost thrusts the shard of ice towards the Flash, but instead of stabbing him in the face, she smashes the shard on the floor, shattering it to pieces. Killer Frost breaks into tears as part of her hair slowly turns from white to brown. Flash could tell that Killer Frost is, once again, feeling conflicted. He slowly reaches for her and gently rubs her hair in a comforting manner.

Killer Frost, however, smacks his arm aside as she gets up and faces a wall. She placed both her hands on the wall as she lets her tears continue to rain down from her face. As she cried, more of her hair return to its natural color and her hands began to freeze the walls due to her emotional struggles.

Flash struggles to sit up due to all the pain in his body, but he manages to lift his upper body. He looks at Killer Frost and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. If she was indeed seeing Ronnie, if he's telling her to or to not kill him, he can understand her recent emotional outburst.

"I can't do this," said Killer Frost. She repeats the same words for some time.

"Cait," called Flash. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this" is all Killer Frost can say as she continued to cry.

"Why?" asked Flash. "I thought killing me is what you want."

"It is," said Killer Frost, still crying.

"Cait, what did Ronnie tell you?" asked Flash.

Killer Frost didn't want to talk, but she spoke anyways. "He's telling me to end this. To finally gain satisfaction. To complete my quest for vengeance. With the Mirakuru in my blood, I listened to him. But now that I'm cured, I'm starting to see how much I've lost my mind before. Ronnie wouldn't want me to do this. He would never want me to do any of this."

"Then let me help you," said Flash. "The question is will let me help you... Caitlin Snow."

Killer Frost turns around and looks at the Flash. Tears were still raining down from her eyes. Half her hair has reverted back to is natural color. Flash offers his hand. All he needed was for Killer Frost to take it, to show him that she is willing to accept his help.

"For the past four months, all I could think about was killing you," said Killer Frost. "Star City. Central City. Patty Spivot. Harrison Wells. Iris West. Mick Rory. My own mother. I had to strategize, think ahead, remove pieces from the chessboard just to win the game."

"Well, the game's over," said Flash. "Neither of us wins."

"You're right," said Killer Frost.

Instead of taking Flash's hand, Killer Frost walks towards the Speed Lab's computer.

"I had everything. You. Cisco. Friends who've been like family. Helping you save this city," continued Killer Frost. "And I threw all that away because of my desire for vengeance."

"It wasn't you. It was 'her'," said Flash.

"And who's to say 'she' is not the one standing in front of you?" questioned Killer Frost.

"Because Killer Frost doesn't bite her lower lip when she's troubled," said Flash with smile.

Only when the Flash mentioned it that Killer Frost noticed that she was, indeed, biting her lower lip.

"I can't promise you that you will be free if you surrender, but I can promise that I will help you," said Flash.

"I know, Barry," said Killer Frost, more tears coming down from her eyes. "But I can't... I can't... I just can't... I... I can't forgive you."

Flash walks closer towards Killer Frost and puts his hand on her chin, turning her face so she can look at him in the eyes.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness," said Flash. "I don't deserve it."

"But that's what this is about," said Killer Frost. "When I held Kara prisoner, I told her that our conflict rides on one word. Forgiveness."

"What makes you think that?" asked Flash.

"The reason I won't stop is because I refused to forgive you. I don't hate you, Barry. I just can't find it in my heart to see how sorry you truly felt about Flashpoint, about what you did to me, and how much you wanted redemption."

"You don't have to forgive me," said Flash. "Just come home. I'm beyond redemption, but you have a chance to redeem yourself."

To Flash's surprise, Killer Frost grabs the back of his head and pulls him closer. His lips crashed into hers. Flash didn't understand what was happening, but he went along with it. He knew that Caitlin loved him and he would give her the pleasure if she asked for it. However, his insides started to freeze. Killer Frost ends the kiss and pushes Flash down the floor. Flash was barely able to move because his body was freezing.

"I'm sorry, Flash," said Killer Frost sincerely. "But I can't accept your help. I am beyond redemption. I don't deserve to live."

While Flash was vibrating his entire body to heat up himself, Killer Frost was doing something on the computer. When Flash was finished, Killer Frost activated something. On the computer, there was an image of a power cell.

"What are you doing?" asked Flash.

"Both Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost need satisfaction, and I'm giving it to them," said Killer Frost.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, Green Arrow was still treating Supergirl's wound. Supergirl was still conscious because the sedative Green Arrow gave her lasted temporarily.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Green Arrow.

"Kind of," said Supergirl. "How many times have you done this?"

"Plenty. Mostly to myself," answered Green Arrow.

"Doesn't it hurt?" asked Supergirl.

"Pain is pretty much my life in a nutshell," said Green Arrow.

"That's not true," said Supergirl.

"You don't know me very well," said Green Arrow.

"Okay, you got me there, but you deserve more in life than just being in pain all the time," said Supergirl. "This Laurel girl Barry told me about. Isn't she an ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"Yeah," said Green Arrow.

"How did you feel when you found out she was the Black Arrow?" asked Supergirl.

"Shocked," said Green Arrow.

"How shocked? Like _Empire Strikes Back_ shocked? Or _The Usual Suspects_ shocked?" asked Supergirl. "Personally, the _Empire Strikes Back_ twist was more shocking."

"Probably the first," answered Green Arrow.

Suddenly, the monitor started going crazy. Supergirl started grunting in pain.

"This shouldn't be. Your super healing should be returning," said Green Arrow.

"It's not my wound. It's the power cell," said Supergirl before grunting again.

Green Arrow picks up the x-ray machine and takes a look. There was, indeed, a power cell inside Supergirl.

Green Arrow taps into his comm-link and contact Flash. "Barry, we got a problem. There's a power cell inside Kara and it looks like it's about to blow."

* * *

Back at the Speed Lab...

Flash received Green Arrow's call and his message. He looks at Killer Frost.

"What did you do?" asked Flash.

"That little something I put inside Supergirl. It's activated," said Killer Frost.

"What's happening?" asked Flash.

"When I imprisoned Kara, I took the time to study her. Kryptonian biology is truly fascinating," said Killer Frost. "The solar radiation within her is what intrigued me the most. I was hoping that maybe I could use it. Should you and your friends, for any reason, foil my plans to destroy the city, I had a backup plan."

"Kara," guessed Flash.

"The power cell is filled with solar energy. It will overcharge her to the point where she has to release all that energy, creating a solar flare," explained Killer Frost.

"You're gonna blow her up?!" exclaimed Flash.

"No, she'll survive," said Killer Frost. "Those caught in the blast radius, they won't."

"How did I stop this?" asked Flash.

"You can't," said Killer Frost.

"How long?" asked Flash.

"From my calculations, three minutes," answered Killer Frost.

"How do you expect to save yourself?" asked Flash.

"I'm not," said Killer Frost.

Flash's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, shocked at what he was hearing. His friend was intending to blow herself up.

"Well, I'm not gonna leave you here," said Flash, grabbing Killer Frost's arm.

"Let me go," demanded Killer Frost, removing Flash's hand from her arm.

Killer Frost fires an ice beam, which knocks the Flash down to the ground.

"I don't understand," said Flash. "Why are you doing this?"

"Killing you is Killer Frost's desire. Freedom from pain is Caitlin Snow's," said Killer Frost. "This is the only way I can get what I want."

"And all the innocent people who'll be caught in the blast radius, you won't care," guessed Flash. "They're just collateral damage, am I right?"

"This is where it all ends, remember?" reminded Killer Frost.

Knowing that Killer Frost won't give up without a fight, Flash decides to focus on saving his friends.

* * *

Flash runs to the medical bay. Green Arrow was keeping his distance from Supergirl. The Girl of Steel was glowing and shouting in pain. The brightest glow came from the area where the power cell in her body is located. The place was beginning to shake like there's an earthquake occurring.

"I heard what Caitlin said," said Green Arrow, having heard Caitlin's explanation of the power cell through the comm-link. "You're the science guy. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," said Flash. He contacts everyone. "Guys, we have a huge problem."

 _"You have a problem? I am trapped inside a building. Again," said Cisco._

"Cisco!" yelled Flash and Green Arrow.

 _"Alright. What's the problem?" asked Cisco._

"That power cell inside Kara. It's going to overload her with solar energy to create a solar flare," said Flash.

 _"Oh my god," said everyone simultaneously._

"Caitlin says there's no way to stop the 'big bang'," said Flash. "Is there any away I can at least contain the explosion?"

Cisco thinks for a moment.

"Would you hurry up?!" yelled Green Arrow.

 _"Okay, I got somethin'," said Cisco._

 _"Grey's got an idea, too," said Firestorm._

 _Cisco asks Firestorm, "Does Stein's plan involve Barry running?"_

 _"Actually, yes," said Firestorm._

"Just tell me," said Flash. "And make it fast. We got less than three minutes before the solar flare begins."

 _Cisco begins. "Is Kara inside an evacuated building?"_

"We're at S.T.A.R. Labs. The only people here are me, her, Oliver, and Caitlin," said Flash.

 _Cisco continues. "You have to run around S.T.A.R. Labs at your fastest speed. That will create a tornado. The kinetic energy from your speed trail might be able to siphon some of the energy and reduce the blast radius so it only blows up S.T.A.R. Labs."_

 _"But you have to get Oliver out of there first," said Firestorm._

Flash takes Green Arrow outside and far away from S.T.A.R. Labs. He returns inside to the Speed Lab to get Killer Frost, whether she wants it or not. However, she was not there. He runs to the basement and found her. She placed herself within the anti-speedster barrier. She was just sitting on the ground with her eyes closed, waiting for her end. Knowing that he's running out of time, he has to leave. He looks at Killer Frost one more time with tears building up in his eyes. He didn't want to abandon her, but even if he wanted to, he can't get to her.

"Goodbye, Caitlin," he said in sorrow.

* * *

Flash heads outside S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I don't know if I can do this," said Flash.

"I know you can," said Green Arrow. "You never give up and that's your strength. No matter what challenge lies ahead, you're more than willing to face it, and that's why you succeed. Now, go! Run!"

Motivated by Oliver's words, Flash started running around S.T.A.R. Labs as fast as he could. A tornado begins to form around S.T.A.R. Labs. Lightning also surged through the lightning.

Firestorm watched from the skies.

Firestorm taps into his comm-link and says, _"Grey says it's not enough. You have to go faster."_

"I'm going as fast as I can," said Flash.

 _"Well, you're not going fast enough," said Firestorm._

"Unless you have any more tachyons, I can't go any faster," said Flash.

 _"Barry, listen to me," said Supergirl._

"Kara?" Flash was surprised to hear from her, since the last time he saw her, she was in too much pain from the overload.

 _"Barry, I know you can do it," said Supergirl. "I'm no expert on the Speed Force, but I think it's not about willing yourself to run faster. It's about having the will to succeed. Don't think about running faster. Think about what you're fighting for. Use that as strength."_

Flash continued running as he did what Kara said. He closed his eyes and thinks about what he's fighting. The first thing he sees in his head is a memory of him and Kara dancing and singing the song, "Super Friends". He then sees him and Oliver bonding after their first fight against each other. He then sees memories of him with Joe, Wally, Cisco, and Caitlin. He then thinks about Iris and all the precious moments they spent together.

He remembers why he continued to fight even after Iris was gone. He made her a promise. He was going to keep it.

Flash opens his eyes, preparing to do what has to be done.

"I can do this. I can do this," he said to himself.

 _"That's the spirit," said Supergirl. "Now, run, Barry, run."_

Hearing Kara's words, Flash started running faster. He ran faster than he had ever had before. The tornado he was creating started to spin faster. More electricity from his speed trail mixed with the tornado. Flash didn't slow down or stop. He just kept on running.

 _"Grey says that should do it," said Firestorm. "Keep going, Barry."_

Flash continues to run as the clock ticks down. Inside S.T.A.R. Labs, Supergirl didn't fight the energy building up inside. She surrendered to the inevitable because she has full confidence that Flash will succeed. The time finally came and her body released all of the solar energy within her, destroying S.T.A.R. Labs. Thanks to the tornado, the solar flare was contained and shot up to the skies like a volcanic eruption.

Flash started to scream as he gave it all, trying to remain at his top speed long enough until the solar flare stops. Suddenly, mysterious blue sparks started to blink around him. He had no idea what this means, but he stayed focused and kept on running.

It didn't take long until the solar flare ceased. The tornado ceased immediately after. However, there was no sign of the Flash. Green Arrow rushes towards the wreckage. He found Supergirl's cape sticking out. Using all of his strength, he removes the debris on top of Supergirl until she was uncovered. She was unconscious, but alive.

"Hey, c'mon, wake up," pleaded Green Arrow.

Supergirl's eyes slowly open. Her vision was a little blurry, but as the seconds passed by, it started to clear. She can see the Green Arrow.

"Hey, Green-y," greeted Supergirl jokingly.

Green Arrow simply smiled. Supergirl sits up with his help. She looks around and sees the damage done. All that was left of S.T.A.R. Labs was pieces of metal and dust.

"Wait, where's Barry?" asked Supergirl, noticing that he's nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know," answered Green Arrow.

"You don't suppose he..." Supergirl covered her own mouth, fearing the worst.

"I don't really know," said Green Arrow. "But... it appears like it."

* * *

Somewhere, Flash comes out of a breach and tumbles along an alley. He picks himself up, while grunting in pain. All of the running has just reawakened the pain on his leg. When he finally stood up on his two feet, he looks around and notices something strange. He's still in Central City, but different. The streets were demolished, but the city was mysterious empty. It was also a very windy day so a bunch of newspapers were being dragged away by the wind. One newspaper flies towards the Flash. He picks it up and reads it.

The paper says, "World's Finest Falls. Darkseid Conquers The World." What shocked him was the date. It says, "May 27, 2020."

"I'm in the future," realized Flash. "Weird. I never traveled to the future before."

As he continued to look around, he saw a shadow of a flying creature. He looks up and saw something even stranger.

Flash hides behind an alley as he gazes upon a swarm of flying beings wearing armor and carrying weapons like spears and blasters. Most of them were carrying humans. From down below, Flash can hear their screams and cries for help.

"I'm not supposed to be here," said Flash to himself.

Flash turns around and runs. However, his leg pain was getting to him and he ends up running into a wall. He grunts in pain as he, once again, struggles to pick himself up. After standing up, he tries again. He tries not to think about his leg as he ran again. He was running like a normal human for the first few seconds, until he finally started to run in super speed.

He kept on running until he was fast enough to cross through a breach and travel back in time.

* * *

Green Arrow and Supergirl were still in the wreckage of S.T.A.R. Labs. There was no sign of the Flash and they were beginning to think that he didn't make it. Green Arrow hangs his head in sorrow. Supergirl was on the verge of breaking into tears.

Suddenly, a breach appears. Flash runs out of it and tumbles across the ground like a tumbleweed until he stopped. Green Arrow and Supergirl smiled, happy to see that he was alive. Supergirl, ignoring how weak her body feels, rushes towards the speedster and gives him a bone-crushing hug, literally, despite having lost her powers due to the solar flare.

"You're okay. You're alive," said Supergirl happily, crying tears of joy.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alive," said Flash, grunting in pain. "Mind softening the hug, please?"

"Sorry," apologized Supergirl.

Green Arrow walks up to them and offers Flash a hand. Flash takes it and lets his friend help him stand up. The Scarlet Speedster looks at the remains of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"So, we did it?" asked Flash.

"You did it, Barry," said Supergirl, emphasizing "you".

"If you didn't, then I wouldn't be here to say 'well done'," said Green Arrow.

Flash walks closer towards the wreckage. Green Arrow and Supergirl both know what, or more specifically, "who", he is thinking about.

"She made her choice, Barry," said Green Arrow.

"I just want to be sure," said Flash. "Kara, can you look for her?"

"I can't. The solar flare drained me of so much of my solar radiation. I'm human now, at least, for a while," said Supergirl. "You'll have to find her yourself."

And so, Flash starts vibrating and jumps into the rubble. A few seconds later, he vibrates out of the wreckage with Killer Frost in his arms. He gently puts her down. He removes his cowl as he looks at her. Just as he was about to start tearing up, he heard a moan. It was from Killer Frost. She was waking. Flash started to smile.

The first person Killer Frost sees is the Flash. She then sees Green Arrow and Supergirl.

"Let me guess. You ran," said Killer Frost weakly.

Flash laughed a little, considering how on-point she was.

"I guess this means only Caitlin Snow can get satisfaction," said Killer Frost.

"No, you're not gonna die on me," said Flash.

"This isn't a fairytale, Flash," said Killer Frost. "We all gotta die some time."

"No, Caitlin, no, please," pleaded Flash, tears building up in his eyes.

"I wish I can say I forgive you, Barry, but that would be a lie," said Killer Frost.

"You don't have to forgive me," said Flash. "You were right. What I did was... unforgivable."

This time, Killer Frost laughed, even if she still sounded weak.

"Unforgivable," muttered Killer Frost.

Before she can say any more, Killer Frost's eyes slowly closed.

"No, no, Caitlin, no," pleaded Flash. "Caitlin, no, please, no."

It was no use. Killer Frost wasn't responding. She was no longer breathing and her entire body was ice cold. Once again, the Flash breaks down into tears. Despite everything Killer Frost has done, the person in his arms is Caitlin Snow to him. She was someone he considered family. He cared about. He loved her. But now, she's gone.

Green Arrow and Supergirl both understand how hard this must be for the Flash. Supergirl kneels down and gives Flash a hug as an act of comfort. Green Arrow crouches down and puts his hand on Flash's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

It was over, but it was no happy ending. Central City is mess, but the Flash was still alive. He and his allies failed to stop Killer Frost from destroying Central City, but the Flash survived the final battle. However, there was nothing for him to celebrate about. His city is in flames. He lost friends. He lost the woman he loved more than anything in the world. His enemy in the war, who just happens to be one of his closest friends, is gone. He was already broken after losing Iris, but now that it is all over, after everything that has occurred in the past five months, there is little to no chance that he will ever recover.

Is this the end of the Flash?

 **This isn't the end of the story yet. There's still two more chapters to go.**

 **I hope this was the epic finale you were waiting for. I have worked so hard to make your expectations were met. I really hope the effort was worth it. Every writer's intention, after all, is to entertain the readers. I would really appreciate it if you leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **If you are going to write a review, I hope you can answer my questions. I would really love to know what your answer is.**

 **1.) What did you think about Killer Frost as the primary antagonist of the story?**

 **2.) Was Black Arrow a welcome addition to this story?**

 **3.) You've read the part where Flash travels to the future, right? Are you interested in a sequel?**

 **Good day to all.**


	69. Not Normal

**It has been fun writing this. All that's left now is to reach 70.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Steve993, romario. hume, SamCas119, NykBaller, PJMurray1991, Darkness032, Jason Hunter, sara. holliday. 7777, Nightbat0204, and all (but one) Guests for reviewing the previous chapter. I really, really appreciate it.**

 **The one Guest I'm not thanking called the previous chapter "f****** stupid" because I made Killer Frost's fight with Green Arrow evenly-matched. In my defense, she won because of her powers, but if you hate it, I have to respect your opinion. The foul language, though, was unnecessary.**

 **"This job... we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes, that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that, next time... maybe nobody gets saved." - Chris Evans, Captain America: Civil War**

Everyone who is alive in Central City noticed the tornado and the solar flare shot up in the sky. The only thing they can assume is the Flash saved them from another potential disaster. To the Flash's allies, there was more to it than that. Green Arrow has informed them of Killer Frost's death, but he also told them that Barry got through to her and she died as Caitlin Snow, which was the truth.

All that was left now is to continue helping the people and find their missing allies.

* * *

After reporting about the status of the Waverider, Black Arrow returns to Central City Hospital, or what's left it, with a sonic dampener that she asked Gideon to fabricate. Black Siren was still sedated, still cuffed, but she was waking up. Luckily, Black Arrow was already close when she was. The dampener did its thing and prevented the Earth-2 metahuman from using her sonic scream.

"It's over," said Black Arrow. "Killer Frost is dead. The war's over."

"Too bad. She was fun to be around with," said Black Siren sincerely.

"According to Team Flash, you'd work for Killer Frost even if she wasn't threatening anyone," said Black Arrow.

"And what do you think?" asked Black Siren.

"I think you kill and destroy just for the fun of it," said Black Arrow.

"Finally, we understand each other," replied Black Siren sarcastically.

"That's something we both have in common," said Black Arrow.

"Really?" asked a skeptical Black Siren, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story short, I came back to life with no memory of my life. As I trained to become myself again, I ended up turning myself into a monster," said Black Arrow. "I kill because I wanted to, because I liked it. I would've killed you if Oliver hadn't intervened."

"You love him," said Black Siren.

"And you can tell that?" asked Black Arrow.

"The way you look at him. It's the same way I look at my Oliver," said Black Siren.

"Then why did you become like this?" asked Black Arrow.

"Because my Oliver has been dead for 10 years now," said Black Siren, hanging her head in sorrow, remembering the man she loved.

Black Arrow couldn't help but feel sympathy towards her counterpart. She understands how painful it was to hear that Oliver was dead. While she got to see Oliver alive and well five years later, Black Siren had to face someone who looked like the man she loved. She can tell it was painful for her while she was pretending to be Earth-1 Laurel.

"And then what happened?" asked Black Arrow.

Black Siren continues her story. "I moved to Central City for a fresh start. Then the particle accelerator exploded, and 'this' happened." She pointed at her own throat, referring to her sonic scream. "And after a while, it was one bad choice after another, but once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out."

Black Arrow can definitely feel her pain. From the sound of her doppelganger's story, Black Arrow can tell that she isn't evil, just lost.

"It seems to me that there's still hope for you," said Black Arrow. "I know what it's like letting the darkness consume me, but just because we become the worst of ourselves, doesn't mean we're lost forever. I may be a killer, but I still know love and compassion. You, you're not lost."

"And why is that? Is it because I look like you?" retorted Black Siren.

"It's because we aren't so different," said Black Arrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Central City Bank, Leonard and Lisa Snart have been rescued by White Canary and a couple of firemen. Sara wasted no time as she hugged and kissed Leonard at first sight. While they were having their moment, Lisa saw that Cisco was present on the scene. He was rescued from Warriors by Firestorm.

She winks at him.

The police arrest Lisa Snart. They were about to put her in the back of a police van, but she requested to say goodbye to her brother and Cisco.

Lisa looks at Leonard. "Are you really gonna let them take me away?"

"I wish I can't, but you're a criminal, sis, and this is what happens to criminals," said Leonard.

"Like you?" replied Lisa.

"If I am, it's only because I just stole the biggest score in the world," said Leonard, looking at Sara.

Sara smiled at Leonard in response.

"But you'll come visit, right?" asked Lisa.

"You're my sister. Of course, I will," said Leonard.

Lisa smiles at her brother before turning to Cisco.

"I am sorry about Caitlin, Cisco," said Lisa. "She was a fun partner."

"She was my friend," said Cisco sadly.

"I guess I'll see you in 10 years, unless, of course, you decided to visit," said Lisa flirtatiously.

"Keep dreaming," replied Cisco, trying to make it clear he's not interested.

"Oh, I will," said Lisa with a smile.

Lisa gives Cisco a brief kiss on the lips before she was taken away. Before they closed the back of the van, Lisa had one more thing to say.

"I love you, jerk," she said to her brother.

"Love you, too, train wreck," said Leonard.

The back doors are closed as the van leaves the scene.

* * *

After hiding Killer Frost's body, Flash, Green Arrow, and Supergirl head to Saints and Sinners, which wasn't too damaged from the catastrophe, for a drink. Since everyone was evacuated, Supergirl had to play bartender.

"So, what will it be?" asked Supergirl.

"Whiskey," said Green Arrow.

"What about you, Flash?" asked Supergirl.

"Club soda," said Flash.

Supergirl serves the boys their orders. She then pours herself a glass of martini.

"So, what do we call this? This isn't exactly a win, but it's not a loss either," asked Supergirl.

"This isn't exactly a day worth remembering," said Green Arrow.

"But none of us can ever forget it," said Flash weakly.

"I know," said Green Arrow and Supergirl at the same time.

"Why do you think we chose to live this life?" asked Flash. "I chose it because I wanted to do more to help people, and find my mother's murderer."

"I chose this life to honor my father's wishes, and then it became more than that," said Green Arrow.

"And I wanted to become a hero like my cousin," said Supergirl. "Being normal was boring and unfulfilling."

"I know what you mean. The three of us got a look of what life would look like normal," said Flash.

"We would have been happy," said Green Arrow.

"But not full," said Supergirl.

There was a brief silence in the bar. All three heroes were comparing their current life with the normal lives they were shown. Flash created a normal life in Flashpoint, but life with his parents alive wasn't as bright as he hoped it would be. Green Arrow dreamed of a life where he was going to marry Laurel Lance, but he left that dreamworld because it wasn't real. Supergirl fantasized about a normal life on Krypton, but she chose to wake up because she missed her family on Earth.

Flash raises his glass. "To absent friends."

Supergirl raises her glass. "To things not being normal."

Green Arrow raises his glass. "To life being full."

The three clinked their glasses together and started drinking.

 **I hope there was something to enjoy about this chapter. All that's left now is the ending.**


	70. Cold Times

**Here it is, folks. The final chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **NOTE: _Italics_ mean narration by Barry Allen.**

 **"Some friendships feel like they'll last forever and others end far too soon. Not every friendship is meant to last forever. What does last forever is the pain once that person is gone." - Barry Allen/The Flash**

 **"I need to believe that no matter what happens in our lives, no matter how much darkness infects us, I need to believe that we can come back from that." - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow**

 **"Dying is a lot easier than getting back up when the world's ended. You have to get up. You have to go on." - Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl**

It took about a week, but Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Legends, and Supergirl managed to save every survivor in Central City. Black Siren is locked up in A.R.G.U.S. Golden Glider is behind bars in Iron Heights. Doctor Light chose to be locked away in Iron Heights because she believes paying for her crimes was her first step in redeeming herself, all thanks to her Earth-1 counterpart talking some sense into her while she was being treated on the Waverider.

Barry Allen asked for Caitlin Snow to have a proper funeral, but a cop named Matthew Paulson secretly destroyed the body by blowing it up. Fortunately, Green Arrow and the recently-recovered Speedy tracked him down. When interrogated, he said, "That monster doesn't deserve a funeral. She killed my wife, and left my son motherless." He was immediately sent to Iron Heights.

Barry, however, was in a state of depression because there was no body to bury at the funeral.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs hanger, Team Flash and Team Arrow were gonna say goodbye to Team Legends because they have to return to their mission of destroying the Spear of Destiny. However, four NSA vehicles arrived. Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Green Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, and Spartan cover their faces with their masks/cowls/helmets. Agent Smith and a dozen armed agents come out of the vehicles.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nate.

The armed agents accompanying Smith took out their guns and aimed at the costumed vigilantes.

"Hello, Dr. Heywood," greeted Smith.

"Don't 'Dr. Heywood' me," said Nate, ticked off.

"I thought I'd come and congratulate Earth's greatest heroes for cleaning up Killer Frost's mess," said Smith, pretending to be honest.

"I think you're here to cover up our operations," guessed Nate. "You're not covering this up. Central City and Star City are both in ruins, and we want them to know that we'll always be there to keep them safe."

"You don't exactly have authority over me," said Smith. "I would also like to mention that the President ordered me to detain you, seeing as your actions have resulted in the destruction of two cities."

"You're lying," said Green Arrow.

"Why would I lie?" asked Smith, pretending to be innocent.

Supergirl approaches Smith, looking at him with contempt.

"Because Vice President Susan Brayden contacted us through Felicity Smoak and informed us of your off-the-books operation here," said Supergirl. "She's not really a big fan of your operations. By the way, she loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica."

"Without the President's approval?" questioned Smith.

Supergirl takes her hands out from behind her back and shows Smith the file labeled "Project Double-Zero". It had the President's signature on it.

"The Green Arrow threatened to reveal to the world about his decision to approve the use of such a devastating weapon," said Supergirl. "So, we do have his approval about reassigning you."

Angered, Smith gives an order. "Shoot them."

All the agents fired their guns. Luckily, the three speedsters manage to catch all the bullets and disarm the agents. Suddenly, three gunshots were heard from the distance. One of them hit Felicity's iPad, causing her to drop it.

"Snipers," said Green Arrow.

"On it," said Flash, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick at the same time.

While the speedsters take care of the snipers, the rest of their allies handled the agents. Green Arrow easily takes out one agent with a few punches, a couple of kicks, and a bow to the face. Arsenal and Speedy both fired arrows, badly wounding two agents. Spartan punches one agent in the face before grabbing his head and kneeing him in the face. White Canary engages one agent with her batons. Atom punches one agent repeatedly and then hits him in the back of the knee, knocking him down. Jefferson dodges an agent's punches and then punches him in the face as hard as he can. Captain Cold uses his Cold Gun to glue one agent to the side of a van. Citizen Steel turns himself into steel as an agent punched him, hurting him, and then punches back. With the power of the gorilla, Vixen grabs an agent and tosses him right above a van, causing him to land hard on the other side. Supergirl punches one agent in the stomach before throwing a deadly uppercut, knocking the agent a few feet in the air. Felicity grabs her iPad and throws it at the last agent standing, hitting him in the throat.

"Yes!" cheered Felicity.

Green Arrow shoots an arrow into the agent's leg and knocks him out with his bow.

The three speedsters return. Flash stands in front of Smith and gives him the same look that the NSA agent is giving him.

"We just saved the world and this is how you thank us?" questioned Flash.

"You metahumans are more dangerous than any threat we've faced for decades. You're better off in federal custody," said Smith.

"You do realize that killing us wouldn't help you with your case," said Supergirl. "Besides, bullets don't work on me."

"You also gave us more leverage on you," pointed out Green Arrow.

"And now I have recorded footage of NSA agents attacking us," said Atom. "All that's left is to show it to the President and the Vice President."

Supergirl tells Smith, "Maybe it's best you leave us before Dr. Heywood gives you a knuckle sandwich."

Feeling defeated, Smith leaves. All the agents picked themselves up, in spite of their pain and injuries, and leave with Smith. As the heroes watched the vans go away, Citizen Steel and Supergirl smiled at each other, happy to be free of Smith.

* * *

It was time for the Legends to go. All that was left were the goodbyes. Barry and Cisco, meanwhile, spoke in private.

"What is it you want you say, Cisco?" asked Barry.

Cisco was silent for a moment, but then said what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry and I forgive you."

"What do you mean?" asked Barry, not understanding.

"I've been so caught up on Caitlin that I forgot something else. We still haven't mend bridges for what happened to my brother," said Cisco.

"I don't need your forgiveness, Cisco," said Barry.

"Maybe not, but I'm giving it to you," said Cisco. "I now know what it's like to screw up something and facing the consequences for it. I went after Caitlin alone, and because of that, I helped her finish her doomsday device and now thousands of people are dead because of me."

"She would've finished it herself," said Barry, trying to tell Cisco that it isn't his fault.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that I had a hand in Central City's destruction," said Cisco. "I'm gonna have to live with that every day of my life."

"You shouldn't let it consume you," said Barry. "It's not healthy."

"I know," said Cisco. "I just hope you can forgive me for being a jerk. In spite of everything, nothing's changed between us. I am, and will always be, your friend."

While the two best friends hug it out, Oliver and Sara distance themselves from the others to speak privately.

"To think, this all started because of us," said Sara. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if things went differently?"

"I've already seen it," said Oliver, referring to his time under the influence of the Black Mercy. "It was beautiful, but it wasn't enough."

Oliver and Sara shared a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Everyone was surprised to hear a disguised female voice in the hanger. It was Black Arrow. She removes her hood and mask and reveals her identity.

"Laurel?" Ray was surprised. "Wait, are you a Laurel from another Earth or something?"

"You once trusted Oliver to control the Atom suit like it was a video game," said Laurel, trying to convince him.

Ray smiled, knowing it was the real Laurel.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ray.

"To say goodbye to my sister, of course," said Laurel.

Laurel approaches her sister and gives her a big hug. Sara hugged her back.

"Do me a favor. Don't die," said Laurel.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you," said Sara.

After the Lance sisters were finished hugging, Cisco approached Laurel.

"Are you sure you're the real Laurel?" he asked.

"You haven't broken your promise to me, haven't you?" replied Laurel.

"Yup, it's you," said Cisco, remembering the picture he promised Laurel he won't show anyone. "So, uh, is a hug okay?"

Laurel sighs before hugging Cisco.

"Hey, Laurel," called Oliver. "I have the item you requested."

Oliver gives Laurel a duffel bag. She opens it and sees a new suit. It was the same design and made from the same material as Oliver's new suit, only it's black.

"You're still going to fight as the Black Arrow?" asked Thea. "I thought you were considering taking back the Black Canary mantle."

"I was, but I'm not staying," said Laurel.

"What? Why?" asked Felicity. "We still have to stop Prometheus, and having you back on Team Arrow will make us stronger."

"Felicity, I can't stay," said Laurel. "Talia and Chase can control me whenever they want just by simply uttering a couple of words. I have to find a way to cure myself. I'm gonna go find Talia and I'm gonna force her to lift this."

"But Talia is the one who trained you," argued Diggle.

"And Slade was the one who trained Oliver, but look what happened three years ago," said Laurel, sounding confident. "I know this is a dangerous mission, but I can't stay in Star City or I'm just gonna hurt the people closest to me."

Everyone looks at Oliver.

"You're okay of this?" asked Thea.

Oliver nods in response.

"I need you all to make me a promise," said Laurel. "Don't tell dad."

"But why not?" asked Roy. "He misses you. Losing you was the reason he's been drinking in the first place."

"Because, Roy, I don't know if I'm gonna come back from this journey alive," said Laurel. "I don't want dad to worry. It'll just put more pressure on me. Besides, he needs to learn how to be strong on his own."

"Well, consider my lips sealed," said Felicity, pretending to sew her mouth shut.

Laurel raises an eyebrow, feeling skeptical, and looks at Oliver.

"Don't worry. We'll keep her away from Quentin," promised Oliver, referring to Felicity.

"Well, I better get going," said Laurel. "Good luck. All of you."

Laurel gives all of her closest friends a hug. When she approaches Leonard, she gives him the look an overprotective parent would give to his/her child's lover after meeting him/her for the first time.

"Can I trust you to look after my sister?" asked Laurel, sounding like an overprotective parent as well.

"She's safe with me, as I am with her," replied Leonard.

Laurel puts one arm around Leonard, pulling him into a hug, showing him how grateful she feels for him looking after Sara.

The last person Laurel approaches is Oliver. She stares at his eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Oliver kisses her back. They didn't hold anything back. They kissed with as much passion as they always show when they were dating. Everyone in the room smiled at the sight of this, especially Thea. Laurel had always been her favorite match for her brother and it looks like they might get their happily ever after one day.

After kiss, Laurel says, "Remember. Good, bad, and ugly. Nothing wrong with being all three."

Laurel puts her hood and mask back on as she leaves the hanger.

* * *

After the Legends left on the Waverider, it was time for Supergirl to go home. She wanted to stay and be there for Barry, but she has her own crisis on her Earth. Lillian Luthor and Cadmus were still out there on her Earth and she has to stop them.

First, she wanted to spend one more moment with the Scarlet Speedster and the Emerald Archer.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," said Kara.

"We're gonna miss you, too," said Barry.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave after what happened," said Kara. "I promised to help save this world, but I feel like I failed to keep that promise."

"Believe it or not, you did help us save the world," said Oliver.

"Sure beats screwing up the world," said Barry sadly, hanging his head.

"You are being too hard on yourself," said Kara.

"That's what people usually tell me," said Oliver.

"Well, one things for sure, you two, all of you, you're Earth's finest heroes," said Kara. "Don't ever forget that."

"Now, that's a hard promise to keep," said Barry.

"Barry, I understand that everything that's happened is tougher for you than any of us," said Oliver.

"But hardship is what makes us stronger," said Kara. "That's why the people on this planet look to you as their rock.

Barry lifts his head and smiles. "You guys feeling a group hug?"

"No," said Oliver.

"Oh, c'mon, c'mon," said Kara.

Barry and Kara give Oliver a hug. The former playboy reluctantly and gladly hugged them in return. This was more than just a group hug. The hug was full of trust, compassion, and understanding. The three of them have suffered throughout the recent war, but instead of allowing their broken hearts and broken minds to force them into isolation and depression, they used their pain to fuel their will to continue fighting. They looked up at one another and they stayed together despite hardships and disagreements.

Cisco takes a picture. "One more for the scrapbook."

After the hug, Kara takes out her inter-dimensional extrapolator and opens a breach back to Earth-38. She was about to walk into it, but she stopped. She walks towards Barry and puts a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm really sorry, Barry," said Kara. "If I could fly fast enough to travel back in time, I would save her."

"As nice as that sounds, doing that comes with consequences," said Barry.

The two just laughed together. The longer Kara looked at Barry in his eyes, the more she wants to put her lips on his, but she controlled herself, remembering that he's still mourning for Iris and she was not gonna steal him away from her even if she's gone.

Kara walks away towards the breach, but Barry quickly pulls her back and crashes his lips onto hers. Kara was about to pull away, but she didn't. She just rubbed the back on Barry's hair as she kissed back.

Wally and Jesse reacted with shocked, surprised, and proud looks. Cecile and Team Arrow smiled. Joe and Cisco just raised their eyebrows.

After the kiss, they looked into one another's eyes again.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kara.

"Because it's what you want," answered Barry.

"Barry Allen. Always thinking of others," complimented Kara with a smile.

Barry smiled back.

Kara was beginning to walk towards the breach, but she was still holding Barry's hand. The two didn't want to let go of each other, but they knew they have to. Kara enters the breach as she lets go of Barry's hand. The breach closed. Barry was sad that she had to go, but he knew that he was gonna see her again someday.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" asked Cisco, confused and shocked.

Everyone glares at Cisco.

"I just ruined what's supposed to be a dramatic goodbye scene, didn't I?" guessed Cisco.

Wally and Jesse nodded "yes". Feeling awkward, Cisco walks away.

* * *

 _Earth-38_

At the D.E.O., James, Alex, Winn, J'onn, and Mon-El were tracking down an alien fugitive on the loose. Suddenly, a breach opened. Coming out of it was Supergirl.

What Kara didn't expect to see was her sister Alex, alive and well. Kara was frozen, feeling a mixture of shock and happiness. She runs towards her sister. Alex did the same. The two sisters hugged like they haven't seen each other in a long time. Kara started to cry tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead," said Kara.

"And I thought you were gonna be dead," said Alex.

"How are you alive?" asked Kara.

"She only pretended to kill me," said Alex. "She wanted to make you suffer."

Kara hugged Alex again, overfilled with joy seeing her alive. However, her bone-crushing hug was doing as it was described.

"Ow, Kara, ow," reacted Alex.

"Sorry. Sorry," apologized Kara, letting her go.

"Hey, c'mon, what am I? Mushroom in the corner?" complained Winn, feeling left out.

Kara then proceeds giving Winn and the rest of her friends a hug.

"So, how did everything go on the other side?" asked Winn, referring to Earth-1.

"It was... I don't really want to talk about it," said Kara. "It's too painful."

"Well, you're home and that's what matters," said Alex.

"So, uh, apple pie at my place?" offered Kara.

"No!" said everyone, stepping back.

"I'm still trying to get the hang of this whole baking thing," said Kara.

"More like grief-baking," said Alex.

* * *

 _Earth-1_

For the first time in a week, Barry returned to the West household. It was half-damaged, but it was still standing. He found a family picture on the floor and picks it up. It was a picture of him with Joe, Wally, and Iris. Once again, the thought of Iris brings him nothing but sorrow because she's gone. He can longer hold her in his arms. He can no longer ask for her comfort when he's feeling down. He can never have the future he wanted with her. Once again, he pins the blame on himself.

Barry sits down on the couch as he looked at the picture. All he could think about is what has happened for the past few months.

 _"Well, that's what happened. Caitlin, my best friend, someone I trusted, someone I loved, destroyed my city and killed the woman I love. She said she wanted to make me pay for my sins, and it seems I paid my debt with thousands of innocent lives, including Iris. I have faced so many dangerous enemies since I became the Flash, but Killer Frost was, without a doubt, my greatest enemy. She didn't just know how to overpower me. She knew me. She knows how I think, how I act, and who I care about. She used my emotions and the people I love against me. She did what none of my enemies ever did. She broke me. I felt a lot of emotions about what she's done. Anger. Desperation. Sorrow. But she actually pushed me so far that I didn't even want to fight anymore. In fact, I don't if I can go on. It's over. Caitlin's gone. Iris is gone. S.T.A.R. Labs is gone. What point is there?"_

Barry puts the picture aside as he breaks into tears once again. The emotional wounds he tried so hard to ignore reopen. There was absolutely nothing for him to be happy about. He failed to protect his city. Iris is dead. He lost Caitlin just as she was beginning to become herself again. A part of him wanted to travel back in time and undo his mistakes, but after what happened with Flashpoint, he knows he can't risk it. He has to live with the consequences of his actions. However, he is unsure if he's able to live at all.

* * *

 _Hub City_ _(Three Months Later)_

A masked man named Charles Victor Szasz was walking down the streets in the middle of the night. He ignores a nearby dog fight and some teenagers fighting next to a car as he proceeded to where he needed to be. He turns a corner arrives at Ubi Street. He turns his head to an alley and found someone standing in the shadows. He walks towards the figure in the dark.

"Well, here I am," said Charles. "If you don't mind, I like to look at my informants in the eye when we speak."

"If you wish," said the person in the shadows.

The mysterious figure comes out of the shadows and reveals herself. She is a woman who looks to be in her 20s, has long dark brown locks with a few strands colored as white as snow, and wearing clothes with different shades of blue.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Charles, scratching his chin.

"I get that a lot," shrugged the woman. "So, the folks weren't lying. An investigative reporter who wears a mask to appear as if he has no face at all."

"So, you said that you have some intel on Able Crown?" asked Charles.

"Indeed, I do," said the woman.

The girl takes out a file and gives it to Charles. Charles opens it and sees the picture. He recognized the man as Able Crown. He quickly glossed at some of the most significant facts on the file. Some of the information seemed to be too personal. It makes him wonder how anyone could get their hands on it.

"I assume you're satisfied?" asked the woman.

"The question is, 'How did you manage to stumble upon all this?'" said Charles.

"Should it matter?" asked the woman. "Now, you have enough dirt to put Crown behind bars for life. Justice is served."

"In my experience, no one digs this deep into someone unless it's personal," said Charles. "The question is, 'What did Able Crown do to you?'"

"It may be personal, but I like to keep my reasons to myself," said the woman.

"You're the mysterious kind. I am intrigued," said Charles. "The question is 'Who are you?'"

"You ask way too many questions," said the woman. "If you're thinking of a nickname to go with that face, try 'The Question'."

Charles laughs a little. "I guess I'll leave you to your business, miss..."

"Frost. Crystal Frost," said the woman, introducing herself.

"Well, have a good evening, Ms. Frost," said Charles.

Charles left the alley and returned home, waiting to bust Crown in the morning. Crystal, meanwhile, watched him walk away. If his mask wasn't what intrigued her the most about him, it was his job. Why would an investigative journalist accept intel from strangers such as herself?

"I'm sure the Green Arrow would love to meet him," she muttered to herself.

 **THE END**

 **Well, that's the end of the story. It has been a wild ride. I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again. I loved writing this. It's nice to know that a lot of readers seem impressed by it. It makes writing this feel worth it.**

 **I'd like to announce that I'm planning on writing spin-offs and a sequel to this story. I like to call this my "Unforgivable" series. There will be one spin-off for each show in the Arrowverse. One will be posted on the Flash archive. One for the Arrow archive. One for the Supergirl archive. One for the Legends of Tomorrow archive. I'm still waiting for the end of Flash S3, Arrow S5, and Supergirl S2. As for the sequel, I'm waiting until after the very first Justice League movie because, to be honest, I could use some inspiration.**

 **Good day to you all.**


End file.
